


Дети Вороньего Камня

by HaruIchigo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 126,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В маленьком английском городке Рейвенстоун спокойно только на вид. Какое зло таится под внешней безмятежностью? Какие силы скрываются в приморском захолустье? Те, кто знает ответ, молчат, а те, кто ищет ответа... удастся ли им спастись?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мальчик на пляже

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор: dr.Anestezia

**I**  
Потом Ник часто спрашивал себя, зачем он вообще решил поехать на праздники домой? В Лондоне его ждала вечеринка у Пэтти, вечеринка у Марч, благотворительный концерт Рози Шелдон (концерт был убогий, но вечер с Рози, соглашавшейся прижимать к своему четвёртому размеру только добрых и сострадательных, того стоил), и, наконец, грандиозная пьянка у Чокнутого Джонни с режиссёрского, которая считалась на потоке чуть ли не таким же грандиозным событием как сам ежегодный день рождения Младенца Христа.  
Однако, Ника тянуло домой, в серый и промозглый Рэйвенстоун, подставивший в тысяча каком-то бородатом году ветрам с Ла Манша грубые крепостные стены, от которых теперь остались только руины, такие неприглядные, что даже туристам стыдно было показать. Ник откровенно не понимал, как может молодой и перспективный человек с будущим жить в таком захолустье. Разве что какой-нибудь новый Байрон с удовольствием бродил бы по берегу холодного пролива, среди заброшенных шахт и вересковых пустошей слушая "Лакримозу".  
Феникс Шеобанн не был новым Байроном – он писал отвратные стихи,не умел по-настоящему страдать, а печаль и трагедии признавал только на сцене. Отец, хоть и гордился его поступлением в престижную театральную академию, в душе считал Феникса пустым и поверхностным мальчишкой. Он был недалёк от истины: Ник не утруждал себя высокими материями и глубокими чувствами, его призвание было - блистать. Мама, в молодости мечтавшая быть актрисой, с самого детства поощряла его в этом, а отец, простой школьный учитель из рабочей семьи, плохо умевший мечтать, пытался вбить в ангельски белокурую голову сына хоть какие-то знания и представление о мире.  
Оба родителя преуспели: благодаря Стивену Шеобанну Феникс вырос умным и достаточно эрудированным, чтобы поддерживать разговор почти на любую тему (когда дело доходило до деталей, впрочем, он всегда скучнел и сворачивал ее), а Пруденс Шеобанн одарила сына огромным самомнением, уверенностью в собственной неотразимости и врождённым талантом притворства, который преподаватели уже третий год пытались перековать в актёрское мастерство. Она же наградила его экстравагантным именем, которое, в сочетании с ирландской фамилией производило на слушателей неизгладимое впечатление.  
Легко понять, кого из родителей Феникс любил больше, и кто за месяц до рождества начал усердно зазывать его домой. Устоять было сложно, потому что мать вела наступление по всем фронтам: звонила, показывала в видеочате купленные ёлочные игрушки, намекала на какой-то дорогой подарок для любимого старшего сына ("Милый, в Лондоне, наверное, ужасно с общественным транспортом, все ребята из твоей школы ездят на своих машинах, да?"), советовалась по поводу подарка для младшего ("Милый, я не разбираюсь в этих приставках, но, по-моему, эта "Сони Плейстейшн" неоправданно дорогая, может быть лучше подарить футбольный мяч?"), оставляла всякие рождественские "подарки" на Фэйсбуке - словом, активно бомбардировала Ника духом рождества. Неудивительно, что, к началу декабря, мысль о двухэтажном домике, украшенном гирляндами, ёлке, тёплом камине и бессмысленной, беспощадной рождественской обжираловке, посещала его, вечно голодного и сидящего на диетах студента, всё чаще. Милые и весёлые лондонские девушки пока не могли дать ему то, что обещали праздники с матерью: вкусной еды, бесплатной стирки и уборки в комнате.  
В общем, вопреки пословице, его заманили в Рэйвенстоун именно калачом, поэтому он расцеловал всех подруг, похлопал по плечу всех друзей, извинился перед Рози, растрогав её на прощание историей о сыновьем долге, приболевшей (враньё!) маме и младшем брате, которого давно не видел.  
Если честно, брата он предпочёл бы не видеть ещё столько же. Между ним и Алексом не было никаких братских чувств - разница в десять лет сыграла свою роль. Мелкий лепрекон был для Ника только лишним источником шума в доме и помехой – когда дома младший брат, не устроишь вечеринку и не приведёшь девушку. Чувство отчуждения неосознанно поощрала и мать. Её всегда печалило, что Алекс, по сравнению с Фениксом был... обычным. В нём не было той яркости, того таланта, той похожести на неё, как в старшеньком. Даже имя у него (в этот раз выбирал отец) было обычное. Оно не звучало как театральный псевдоним, не обещало блестящего будущего. Алекс, подумать только! В мире тысячи Алексов, и чтобы выделиться из их толпы надо быть поистине незаурядным. Её Алекс, к сожалению, был просто десятилетним мальчиком. Это не значило, что она его не любила, но Феникс занимал в её сердце чуть больше места.  
С отцом всё было наоборот: он поставил себе цель вырастить хоть одного сына настоящим человеком, прямым и честным, работящим и умным, добрым и верным. Мистер Шеобанн был идеалистом, порой слишком суровым и требовательным, но он любил Алекса, и Алекс, во многом похожий на отца, отвечал ему тем же. Все эти сложные отношения внутри семьи разделяли братьев ещё больше, так что они не скучали друг по другу. Тем не менее, Феникс, собираясь на вокзал, в последний момент заскочил в первый попавшийся магазин игрушек и купил дешёвенький китайский "Набор Полицейского": значок, кривоватый пистолет, стреляющий присосками, и наручники. То, что Алекс полицейскими никогда не интересовался и вообще был уже взрослый для такого подарка, его не волновало: если бы он ничего не купил для малолетнего спиногрыза, маме это не понравилось бы, а отец, чего доброго, прочитал бы нотацию.  
Обычно разным событиям, мистичеким или просто судьбоносным, предшествуют знаки. Много позже, раздумывая над этим, Ник не смог вспомнить ни одного. Он просто попрощался со всеми, сел в поезд и спокойно добрался до Лаймстоуна, а оттуда автобусом до Рэйвенстоуна, и уже двадцать четвёртого был дома. Всё. Не разбивались чашки, не падали фотографии, не было таинственных знаков и препятствий. Разве что вместо снега моросил холодный дождь, но это вряд ли тянуло на знак.  
Судьба вообще редко раскрывает свои планы.

***  
Рейсовый автобус шёл через весь городок, так что по ошибке заехавший в Рейвенстоун турист легко мог осмотреть все достопримечательности, не выходя из автобуса, и исчезнуть из этого скучного места сразу же по прибытии на конечную остановку - автовокзал.  
В автобусе, которым добирался домой Феникс, случайных туристов не было - только такие же, как он, блудные дети всех возрастов, спешащие встретить рождество в кругу семьи. Никого знакомого, впрочем, не было, и Ник спокойно продремал всю дорогу до Тинкер-стрит - самой близкой от дома остановки.  
Выйдя из автобуса, он огляделся, но ничего особенного или нового не увидел: всё те же серые эдвардианские дома, украшенные к рождеству лампочками и остролистом, маленький круглосуточный супермаркет, редкие прохожие, нагруженные подарками. Что летом, что осенью, что зимой - это место выглядело одинаково; понять, что за время года сейчас, можно было только по украшениям. Белое Рождество в Рэйвенстоуне бывало так редко, что Нику за двадцать лет удалось его увидеть всего дважды. В этом году погода ничего такого не предвещала, поэтому искусственный снег на карнизах домов смотрелся жалко и нелепо.  
Для того, чтобы попасть домой, на Голсуорси-роад, такую же улочку с такими же домами, обрызганными таким же "снегом", Фениксу нужно было свернуть сначала на Мэнсфилд-лейн, и он был уже близок к ней, когда в кармане его джинсов раздалось сладкое: "My bonnie lies over the ocean". Это была первая песня, которой научила его мама, поэтому на мамин звонок он поставил именно "Бонни".  
\- Мамик? - осведомился Ник, поднеся трубку к уху.  
\- Милый, ты доехал? Всё в порядке? - на заднем плане у "мамика" шумела вода и грохотали тарелки. От этих звуков веяло домом и уютом.  
\- Как раз иду домой. Мамик, ты печёшь торт? Ты обещала торт, если его не будет, берегись - еду обратно первым же рейсом!  
Мама засмеялась.  
\- Конечно, милый. А ещё, приходил настройщик, настроил пианино. Мы же с тобой споём, правда? И, кстати, когда будешь проходить мимо "Уолли'з", купи корицы, у меня закончилась.  
Ник повернул обратно, к супермаркету, соображая по дороге, что надо бы купить маме и цветов, но, как-нибудь тайком, чтобы подарить уже вечером, после того как она споёт под его аккомпанимент свою любимую балладу о Финнегане. На Рождество мамику почему-то нравилось быть ирландкой, несмотря на то, что она родилась и выросла в Корнуолле, а ирландцем, и то на половину, был отец. Ник любил Рождественскую маму ещё больше обычной, будничной: она надевала бархатное изумрудное платье, мягкое и струящееся, собирала каштановые, с лёкой проседью, волосы, в сложную причёску (собирала, правда, не она - её знакомая парикмахерша специально приходила за несколько часов до ужина и причёсывала подружку по двойному тарифу), обязательно надевала длинные чёрные перчатки, и выходила к пианино, за которым сидел отец - её любимый аккомпаниатор. Это было настоящее волшебство: за ирландскими и шотландскими балладами шли рождественские псалмы и песенки, отец с матерью обязательно исполняли дуэтом: "Если б ты была единственной девочкой на Земле..."   
Входя в тёплый, ярко освещённый супермаркет, Ник даже позавидовал Алексу. Сам он в детстве обожал смотреть, как слепой настройщик с камертоном проверяет пианино, осматривая и слушая его, как врач пациента. Окончив работу, настройщик обязательно проверял звук, играя всегда одну и ту же простенькую джазовую мелодию - "Бетену". В этом тоже был дух Рождества, как и в душистом пироге с корицей, в фигурном печенье, в запечённом с яблоками гусе, вышитых вручную чулках на камине и старых ёлочных игрушках, особенно, в старой, потемневшей золотой звезде и щекастых сусальных ангелочков, которых Бабушка Шеобанн когда-то привезла из Парижа. Чем больше Феникс думал об этом, тем меньше тосковал по лондонским гулянкам, и тем более рождественское настроение его охватывало. Даже искусственный снег перестал казаться таким жалким.  
Пробираясь между полупустых полок в поисках корицы, он даже поймал себя на том, что мурлыкает под нос "Тихую ночь", - хотя этот гимн ему никогда не нравился.  
\- Ник! - окликнул его кто-то.  
Феникс обернулся на голос. Перед ним стояла Милли Клэренс. Она почти не изменилась со школы - высокие каблуки, обтягивающие брючки, приталенная курточка, облако пушистых, светлых волос, синие глаза и идеальная улыбка - кукла Барби в масштабе один к одному. При этом, Милли была достаточно добра, чтобы не быть совсем уж законченной стервой и достаточно умна, чтобы в своё время принять предложение Ника расстаться, без истерик. Все считали их идеальной парой, и, пожалуй, так оно и было: Милли была такой же красивой, успешной и уверенной в себе. Друг друга они не любили, но и обманывать друг друга не хотели, так что, о том, чтобы сохранить отношения на расстоянии не было и речи. Они провстречались все старшие классы и расстались друзьями, когда Феникс собрался уезжать в Лондон. Потеря провинциальной Милли его не очень огорчала: он предчувствовал, что в Академии его ждут красавицы актрисы. Ожидания его не обманули, и теперь, стоя в "Уолли'з" с пакетиком корицы в руках, он чувствовал некоторое превосходство над бедной, провинциальной старушкой Миллс.  
\- Милли! Я тебя с прошлого лета не видел, что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Испугалась, что не хватит чипсов для вечеринки и решила прихватить ещё, - она плавно отвела от лица прядь волос и мило улыбнулась.  
Чувство превосходства как-то скисло. Милли знала, что он приедет - он специально писал об этом на своей страничке, - но не пригласила его.  
\- Бери побольше, могу помочь дотащить, - это была контратака. Даже если она не хотела бы видеть его на своей вечеринке, не пригласить бывшего парня, который так по-джентльменским помог, было бы некрасиво.  
\- Ну, ты же не думаешь, что я пешком? Мэтти меня привёз! Я теперь никуда без Мэтти из-за всех этих ужасов!  
Упоминание некоего "Мэтти" Ника не удивило, было бы странно, если б Милли не похвасталась очередным ухажёром. Летом место "Мэтти" занимал Гарри. А вот "ужасы"... это было что-то новенькое.  
\- Ужасов?  
\- А что, миссис Шеобанн тебе ничего не писала? - Милли широко распахнула густо подведённые голубые глаза. - У Бесс Кетроу пропал младший брат, как же его... Ричи. Бесси думает, что это маньяк, поэтому Мэтти меня везде возит. Представляешь, у нас - маньяк! Это же просто бомба! Как в фильмах ужасов! Мэтти кузен Бесси, он сказал, что теперь будет меня везде возить, и знаешь, пусть лучше это правда будет маньяк, тогда я смогу ездить на Шевроле чуть ли не круглосуточно! Ооо, Никки, у Мэтти та-акая машина! Я бы жить в ней могла! А ещё у Мэтти квартира в Лондоне, и если маньяк начнёт зверствовать, мы уедем туда, - она подмигнула. - Поможешь мне придумать пару жертв? Например, бедная миссис Незнаюкто. Как бы ты убил миссис Незнаюкто, Никки?  
\- Зарубил бы топором. Но старушки это неинтересно. Лучше молодые девушки. - Феникс кинул в корзинку Милли пару пачек острых чипсов. - Дженни Доу, школьница. Или Мэри Ктототам. А лучше - обе. Тогда каникулы в Лондоне тебе обеспечены.  
\- Ты такой умный, Никки! И такой жестокий! Ты бы сам мог быть настоящим маньяком!  
Они рассмеялись так, что толстый кассир недовольно покосился в их сторону.  
\- Если твой Мэтти меня подбросит до дома, то я тебя пощажу. По рукам?  
\- Конечно подбросит! Мэтти душка, и знаешь что, мистер Маньяк? Можешь прийти на мою вечеринку и выбрать самую красивую девушку. Я тебя не выдам!  
Про себя Ник довольно усмехнулся, но вслух сказал:  
\- Идёт. Но помни, ты всегда будешь моей Миной Харкер.  
\- Мина Харкер это из "Дракулы", глупый! При чём тут маньяки?  
Они ещё долго болтали, и в супермаркете, и в машине, под мрачным взглядом "Мэтти". Ник чувствовал себя победителем.

**II**  
Мама всегда была немного чокнутая перед Рождеством, а с этим Ником, решившим заявиться на каникулы, стала совсем ку-ку. Бегала по всему дому, гоняла всех, готовила вместе с тётушкой Кейти прорву еды... Алекс знал, что так будет, поэтому с самого утра благоразумно не вылезал из комнаты. Тем более, что должен был прийти этот страшный седой старик-настройщик, которого он с детства боялся.  
Утром Алекс ещё надеялся, что брат не приедет, и тогда, может, мама не наденет это дурацкое платье с открытыми плечами и не будет притворяться ирландкой и петь с ненастоящим акцентом нудные баллады и сопливые песенки. А ещё брат точно потащит её танцевать... от всего этого было тошно. Почему нельзя праздновать Рождество как нормальные люди, с телевизором, а не устраивать концерт? А то из-за мамы и Феникса не посмотришь ни одного праздничного шоу - им вечно надо то петь, то играть в шарады или фанты, или ещё какую-нибудь ерунду, которую даже в Рэйвенстоуне сто лет уже никто не делает. И игрушек новых могли бы купить побольше, они с папой видели отличные шарики, но мама и Ник любят старую бабушкину звезду и страшных жирных ангелочков, а если мама и Ник что-то любят, значит папа и Алекс должны сидеть и молчать.  
Это было несправедливо, но такова жизнь. Может, в каких-то других семьях младших и любили больше, но у Шеобаннов всё вертелось вокруг Феникса. Особенно обидно было из-за того, что в этом году мама решила подарить Нику машину, чтобы он был "не хуже других ребят в Лондоне". Для Алекса это значило, что приставки ему не дождаться до самого дня рождения, а может и больше, и что под ёлкой будет лежать не то, о чём он мечтал, а никому не нужный футбольный мяч от мамы, какая-нибудь умная книга от папы и что-нибудь детское и дешёвое от брата.  
Правда, позавчера случилось такое, что он даже почти не обижался на родителей. Ну и что, что у Ника подарок будет в двадцать раз лучше, зато у него, у Алекса, теперь есть тайна!  
Он - супергерой.  
Ну, на самом деле, он ещё только тренировался быть супергероем., но кое-что уже получалось!  
Всё началось не с того, что его укусил радиоактивный паук, и даже не с того, что родители сказали ему, что он - подкидыш с Криптона, хотя было бы неплохо. Просто он разбил тарелку и мама дала ему шелбан. Несильно, скорее в профилактических целях, но было обидно. И вот, когда он сидел, надувшись, в своей комнате, хмуро уставившись на тетрадку с домашней работой, заданной на каникулы... тетрадка вдруг приподнялась над столом на пару сантиметров. Алекс потрясённо моргнул и тетрадка упала. С яростно бьющимся сердцем он положил её перед собой на кровать, и снова уставился, словно стараясь её загипнотизировать.  
"Давай, тетрадочка!" - мысленно умолял он. - "Ну поднимись!"  
И тетрадка поднялась.  
Родителям о таком говорить было нельзя - супергерои так не поступают, поэтому оставался только один человек - Джонни. Самый верный и самый лучший друг. Джонни любил всё сверхъестественное, поэтому сбивчивому рассказу Алекса не удивился.  
\- Ну, всё понятно, - ответил он невозмутимо, так, будто был не десятилетним мальчиком, а профессором Ксавье. - Щелбан твоей мамы активировал твои сверхспособности. Такое часто бывает: человек ударился головой, и опа - он уже экстрасенс. Готовься, на каникулах будем тебя тренировать. Для супергероя тетрадки мало, сначала будешь поднимать книги, потом - камни.  
Алекс был счастлив как никогда. Мама всегда жалела, что у него нет никаких талантов и вот он, талант! Это не то что играть на пианино или быть актёром, это - в сто раз круче! Только одно не давало ему покоя. Ему никогда не удавалось стать в чём-то лучше Феникса. А вдруг...  
\- Слушай... а что если это наследственное? - со страхом спросил он. - Ну, вдруг у нас в семье это просто проявляется в каком-нибудь возрасте? Что если... Ник тоже супергерой?  
\- Ээ... - Джонни явно об этом не думал. - С чего ты взял?  
Алекс вздохнул.  
\- Понимаешь, Ника мама любит больше, чем меня. Ну, он красивый, умный, учится в Лондоне... супергерои ведь всегда такие.  
\- А ты спроси у него.  
\- Чего?! Он же будет смеяться!  
\- Если у него правда есть сверхсилы, то не будет. А если нет, можно проверить, наследствнное это или нет.  
\- Проверить? Как?  
\- Всё тебе надо объяснять! - терпением профессора Ксавье Джонни не отличался. - Дай ему щелбан! Тогда его силы могут активироваться!  
\- Да он меня прибьёт!  
\- А чего тогда спрашиваешь? Трусло!  
Алекс больше всего на свете не любил, когда его называют трусом. И, честно говоря, давать брату сверхсилы ему тоже как-то не хотелось, у того и без них было слишком много всего. Но вот щелбана он точно ожидать не будет!  
\- Ладно, ладно, я попробую, - неохотно согласился он. На том и порешили.

***  
Встречать Ника Алекс вышел неохотно, просто повертелся рядом, буркнул "привет" и ушёл к себе. Брат был как всегда - модно стриженый, болтливый, хвастливый и шумный. Алексу он сунул в руки детский "Набор полицейского", с которым даже пятилетке стыдно было бы играть, и он, в знак протеста, разорвал обёртку и оставил всё валяться на столе.  
Мама от Феникса не отходила, так что поговорить весь вечер не удавалось, но Алекс зорко наблюдал за ними сидя в засаде на верхних ступеньках лестницы.  
Ник сидел на диване, листая журнал, а мама устроилась рядом, взбивая венчиком крем.  
-...так вот, милый, - с братом она становилась такой приторной, что Алексу было противно. - Эми Финч, мать Джонни и Элен, мне недавно рассказала: помнишь, в дом Франклинов переехал какой-то странный тип, мистер Старгер? Грубый, неразговорчивый, и, представь, канун Рождества, а у него на окнах ни лампочки! Вся улица красивая, праздничная, и только один дом как выбитый зуб. Ему даже звонили из жилищного комитета по этому поводу, но он их обхамил! Эми хотела ему отнести жаркое к празднику, но, знаешь ли, быстро передумала - не такой это человек, чтобы ему носить еду! А ещё, она видела, - тут мать понизила голос. - Как к нему на такси приезжают какие-то размалёванные девицы. Да-да, в час ночи. Хорошо, что прошли те годы, когда я любила авантюристов. От таких Старгеров лучше держаться подальше. - Она потянула носом. - Так, надо проверить утку, посиди здесь, милый, я сейчас!  
Мама побежала было на кухню, но на полдороге остановилась.  
\- Ник! Феникс Шеобанн! Я надеюсь, к тебе девицы... такого рода не ездят?  
\- Мамик! - искренне возмутился Ник.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо! Я просто так спросила!  
Он скрылась на кухне, и Алекс решился перейти в наступление. Ник не обращал на него внимания, или делал вид, что не обращает, но стоило брату подойти ближе, как он опустил журнал.  
\- Что надо, лепрекон?  
Такое начало Алекса не обрадовало. Он засопел.  
\- Просто... хотел тебе сказать. Я умею взглядом поднимать вещи.  
Ник подавился смехом, но тут же напустил на себя серьёзный вид и даже отложил журнал.  
\- Ого! Ну давай, - он кивнул на валяющийся на столе полицейский набор. - Подними что-нибудь.  
Алекс покраснел и уставился на присоску от пистолетика. Он знал, что брат над ним смеётся, что он не верит и вообще глупо было начинать, но честно попытался. Не вышло. Присоска осталась лежать как лежала.  
Феникс поцокал языком и покачал головой.  
\- Ужасно. Никуда не годится. Но мы вам перезвоним. А пока, офицер, я заберу ваше табельное оружие и полицейский значок! - Он демонстративно забрал значок и пистолетик, спрятав их в карман красной спортивной куртки с жёлтой нашивкой академии.   
\- Но я правда умею! - крикнул Алекс. - Вот! Смотри ещё раз!  
Он снова напрягся и покраснел, как помидор. Наверное, выражение лица у него стало очень смешное, потому что Ник на этот раз не сдержался. Он просто заржал, рухнув на диван.  
-А-а-а! - простонал он сквозь смех. - Ты бы сейчас себя видел, джедай!   
Это было глупо. И то, как брат себя вёл, и то, что Алекс вообще решил ему что-то рассказывать. Даже щелбана ему давать не захотелось, захотелось ударить кулаком так, чтобы все его ровные зубы повылетали, но Алекс просто развернулся, и, стараясь не хлюпать носом, убежал к себе.   
\- Ничего не получилось! - почти крикнул он в телефонную трубку, набрав номер Джонни.   
Друг был само спокойствие.  
\- Что не получилось? Давай по порядку.  
\- Я не смог ничего поднять взглядом, а он поржал надо мной! Нету у него никаких сверхсил, он просто придурок!   
\- Но ты же не попытался их ак-ку-му-ли-ро-вать!  
\- Да пошёл он! Лучше я сам буду героем! Его и так мама любит больше, чем меня, - он хлюпнул ещё раз. - Знаешь, что? Я бы убежал из дома прямо сейчас и написал записку, что это из-за Ника. Вот тогда было бы им счастливое Рождество!   
\- А у меня другая идея. Встреть со своими и приходи к нам, пока они не начали петь. Будем смотреть новогодние шоу до самого утра! Ну как? Мама не против, я заранее спросил.  
Это был самый лучший подарок на Рождество! И обиды как не бывало.  
\- Конечно приду! Спрашиваешь!

***  
Весь вечер Алекс был счастлив. Всё шло так, что лучше не придумаешь: и пирог был вкусный и Ник был не таким кретином, как обычно, и даже отдал ему самый большой кусок утки и почти все свои яблоки. Тётя Кейти не ссорилась с папой и пианино пока никто не открывал.  
Конечно, когда Ник вытащил из своего свёртка с подарками ключи, все стали ахать, охать, рассматривать фото машины и всё такое, но Алексу и тут не было обидно - в его свёртках оказались не только мяч и книга, но и пара замечательных кроссовок, фирменных, со звёздами. Такие были только у самых крутых ребят в школе, и он прямо почувствовал, как и сам делается круче, как только надел это счастье на специальной-ультра-мега эргономичной подошве (хотя очень смутно знал, что все эти слова значат).  
Отпроситься у мамы с ночёвкой, правда, всё не удавалось - Ник трещал без умолку о Лондоне, своей академии и подружках - бесполезно было и ждать, когда он заткнётся. Мама и тётя Кейти слушали его, как завороженные, а отец что-то негромко наигрывал - разогревался. Его в такой момент лучше было не трогать.  
-...и вот, я вхожу в его кабинет и говорю: "А теперь назовите мне три причины, по которым Фил Саммер должен играть Ромео, а не я!" - разливался соловьём Ник, мастерски изображая то себя, то ненавистного преподавателя. - А он как раз сидел с Саммером, и, естественно, вскочил, разозлился: "Что вы себе позволяете, Шеобанн! Вон из моего кабинета, немедленно!", ребята позади меня прямо уже хрюкают со смеху, Саммер весь бледный, а я прикладываю руку к животу, весь прямо умираю, и кричу этим двоим: "Чума! Чума на ваши оба дома!"  
\- Маам, - Алекс подёргал мать за платье. - Можно мне пойти ночевать к Джонни?  
\- А? Что? - рассеянно отозвалась она, - Делай что хочешь, только не перебивай брата, это невежливо!  
Дважды Алекса не надо было упрашивать Он тут же надел куртку и выскочил из дома. Рождество с Джонни! Перед телевизором! И с приставкой! Это было лучшее Рождество в жизни!

**III**  
Хорошая мысля приходит опосля - прописная истина, с которой хоть раз в жизни сталкивался каждый человек. По отношению к ней людей можно разделить на три разных типа. Первые долго сокрушаются, при любом похожем случае воскрешая воспоминания о неудаче, снова и снова и прокручивая в голове мысли "нужно было сделать так-то так-то, и этого бы не случилось", чем зарабатывают себе язву желудка. Вторые сначала тоже расстроятся, а когда временная хандра спадет, двинутся дальше, обремененные новым жизненным опытом - ведь нельзя заранее предугадать, когда на голову свалится кирпич, а забивать голову переживаниями о том, что находится вне твоего контроля - занятие пустое и неблагодарное, из-за которого, чего доброго, "пообедать опоздаешь". Третьи же только привычно пожмут плечами с усталым видом, и их единственной фразой будет "я так и знал, что это случится".   
Артур Старгер относился к третьей группе. Неудачи настолько сильно были вплетены в его жизнь, что превратились в привычный атрибут, бороться с которым уже бессмысленно, а рвать волосы всякий раз, когда судьба подкидывает тебе неприятности, глупо. Да и волос не напасешься, как всегда подсказывала практичная часть его разума, которая являлась преобладающей, в отличие от чувствительности и эмоциональности, обычно содержащихся на коротком поводке и, для пущей надежности, под замком. Нет, он не был пасынком фортуны в привычном понимании этого слова - на него не падали с неба камни, не отменялись неожиданно рейсы самолетов, не ломались лифты. Назвать его мучеником и страдальцем не пришло бы в голову даже самому блаженному человеколюбцу, который в его присутствии, скорее, в первую очередь бы внезапно засомневался в своих жизненных принципах. Все было гораздо проще и, вместе с тем, намного неприятней - стоило только начать получать удовольствие от жизни, как происходили события, значительно его отравляющие. Длилось это уже десять лет, и Артур уже с трудом мог вспомнить время, когда было иначе.   
Первым и самым злополучным происшествием для него стала измена жены и последующий развод по ее инициативе. Это была не мелкая интрижка, на которую он бы закрыл глаза, потому что их брак совсем не подходил под понятие "идеальный", а длительные и регулярные отношения. В конце концов, разрываясь между двумя мужчинами, миссис Старгер улетела ко второму избраннику - писателю, который был не в пример веселее, добродушнее и никогда не пропадал сутками вне дома, в отличие от ее мужа, инспектора полиции. Вторым событием было предательство друга, и для Артура это стало хоть и весьма неприятным, но уже не столь неожиданным сюрпризом. Жену он искренне любил, и переживал из-за развода больше, а горячее желание его настырного помощника забраться повыше по карьерной лестнице, пусть даже с помощью подставы, не было для бывшего полицейского чем-то экстраординарным. Скорее, он отнесся к этому как обычному, пусть и отвратному, порядку вещей, потому что, мягко говоря, не был склонен идеализировать окружающих людей, и себя в том числе. Из-за алчности ближнего своего навсегда распрощавшись с работой, репутацией (которая, надо сказать, вполне заслуживала подобного, только по совершенно иной причине) и заполучив после этого еще не одну порцию напастей, Артур быстро перестал удивляться "подаркам" судьбы. Отчасти благодаря собственному циничному отношению к окружающему миру, отчасти из-за того, что прекрасно знал причину своих неприятностей, устранить которую был не в состоянии. Поэтому, когда вокруг начались эти странные события, поднявшие на уши весь город, у него не появилось мысли "не надо было приезжать в Рейвэнстоун". Будь ему снова предоставлен выбор, он, скорее всего, поступил бы также - в другом городе никто не смог бы гарантировать, что не произойдет подобное.  
Собственно, почему пусть бывший, но все-таки старший офицер лондонской уголовной полиции сменил столицу на такое захолустье? А это место было именно захолустьем - даже туристы, приезжающие сюда каждый год поваляться на пляже, были одни и те же. Здесь останавливались в основном любители тихого отдыха вроде пожилых пар, непритязательных родственников местных жителей, живущих в других уголках Англии, или молодежи, у которой было слишком мало денег для забитых пляжей Ньюки или Сент-Ивса. Даже Клавли, обычный корнуоллский рыбачий поселок, был во много раз интереснее и привлекал гораздо больше людей в отличие от значительно превышающего его по размеру, но скучного, как учебник истории, города Рейвэнстоун. Здесь никогда ничего не происходило знаменательней новой интрижки мэра или изменения тарифов на автобусы, жизнь текла своим неторопливым чередом, и редко случались события, способные всколыхнуть ее. Ответ был довольно прост - Артур сбежал сюда из Лондона. Находиться в огромном городе среди толпы людей стало невыносимо. К тому же, за последние несколько лет жизнь его сильно изменилась, если не сказать кардинально: близкие люди стали или злейшими врагами, или отдалились, вернуться к работе в полиции было невозможно, желание поддерживать старые связи пропало. Большинство из ранее привычного и важного потеряло свое значение и кануло в небытие, поэтому перемена мест была жизненно необходима для небольшой передышки. Город отвечал всем его требованиям: он был достаточно большой, чтобы найти подходящую работу, а, главное, тихий, чтобы со спокойной совестью держаться подальше от людей, которые и доставляли основные неприятности. Именно поэтому однажды пасмурным февральским утром Артур Старгер запер свою квартиру, которая и так довольно долго пустовала, решив сменить лондонский смог на сырые ветра с Ла-Манша.   
Желающие переехать из мирного захолустья куда-нибудь повеселее в Рейвенстоуне были всегда, поэтому проблем с поиском подходящего жилья не возникло. Он остановил свой выбор на небольшом доме, владельцы которого - молодая пара - были приятно удивлены, потому что не слишком надеялись на то, что так быстро найдется покупатель. Еще больше они были озадачены, когда встретились лицом к лицу с новым владельцем своего дома, и неизвестно, настолько ли приятно, как в тот момент, когда проверяли свой заметно увеличившийся счет в банке - Артур Старгер не производил впечатление личности, внушающей расположение. Сложно проникнуться теплыми чувствами к человеку с внешностью профессионального чистильщика-головореза и пронизывающим взглядом, вызывающим у собеседника внезапный прилив воспоминаний о собственных грешках, в которых сразу хотелось сознаться. Поэтому, стоило молодому редактору Саймону Франклину увидеть на пороге своего дома высоченную фигуру бывшего инспектора, то первой его мыслью была: «Я все сделаю, только не трогайте меня и Кэтти!» После, в новой квартире в Плимуте, они долго еще шутили с женой о том, что в их тихом городке поселился не иначе, как уголовник, отошедший от дел, и соседи будут в восторге.  
В этом проницательный редактор не ошибся. Вокруг нового жильца сразу возник повышенный ажиотаж, особенно со стороны дам среднего возраста, однако, ни один «случайный» визит не закончился удачей, к огромному раздражению посетительниц: в гости сосед не заманивался, общественную жизнь города презирал и никогда не рассказывал о себе больше того, что было уже известно. Слишком настырные особы при этом рисковали узнать о себе много нового не в излишне тактичной форме. Быть невыносимым - вот что Артур хорошо умел, можно сказать, это была фамильная старгеровская черта, которой славился еще его папаша, коренной брикстонец и профессиональный автомобильный механик, несмотря на беспробудное пьянство, большой умелец завязывать отношения с женщинами, которые от него потом неизменно сбегали, включая двух жен и бесчисленное количество подружек. Для бывшей жены подобная «наследственность» Артура в свое время тоже стала проблемой, но она любила его и со многим была готова мириться за счет других качеств его характера. Но соседи - дело другое, и буквально в течение месяца бывшему полицейскому удалось отвадить самых настойчивых, а после и всех остальных. В итоге, несговорчивый сосед заработал славу пренеприятнейшего типа (надо сказать, к собственному облегчению) и человека «не нашего круга», став для них неким мистером Артуром Старгером из Лондона, и это только со слов Франклинов. Он мог пропадать на несколько дней, вставать после обеда, сутками не выходить из дома и забывать здороваться с соседями, но как бы люди ни были возмущены столь сильно выбивающимся из общего течения положением вещей, ни на что более серьезное, кроме прямого пренебрежения, пожаловаться было нельзя. В конце концов, Старгер стал пусть и раздражающей, но все же привычной частью Хаммилс клоуз. 

 

***  
День был удручающе унылым для праздника, которому приписывали небывалый позитивный настрой, и украшенные дома только подчеркивали окружающую серость: сырую хмарь, тяжелые темные тучи и мокрые остовы деревьев, с которых не спешила облетать пожухлая листва. Артур порадовался, что весь день пришлось провести вне дома. За рулем в теплой машине, под бубнящее поздравления и рождественские песенки радио было гораздо веселее, чем плевать в потолок дома, глядя, как дождь колотит в стекло. Однако радио было слишком мало для того, чтобы сегодня бывший полицейский окончательно проникся духом Рождества. Для него это был всего лишь очередной день, один из многих, в которые люди также ссорятся, бьют, воруют, убивают и совершают самоубийства, как и всегда, за тем лишь исключением, что в это время слишком много народа на улицах.   
Поездка утомила, и хотя Артур чертовски устал, но результатом был доволен, и пребывал во вполне сносном расположении духа, когда запер свой дом и направился до гостиницы неподалеку, где была назначена встреча - у себя дома он редко кого принимал, предпочитая встречаться на нейтральной территории. Дело попалось легкое, основные силы заняла только сама дорога, но этого было достаточно, чтобы немного проветрить мозги. Собственно, именно поэтому он за него и взялся. Задача была несложной: найти наследника владельца одного из самых больших местных отелей, который отдал концы несколько месяцев назад, и его юрист сбился с ног, разыскивая родственников, так как завещания умерший не оставил, видимо, теша себя надеждой, что проживет вечно. Правда, за этим наследником пришлось ехать на восточную оконечность графства, но дело того стоило. Единственной неприятностью был сам юрист, молодой и еще преисполненный чувством долга за возложенные на его плечи обязанности, он постоянно торопил и даже не захотел дожидаться завтрашнего дня, чтобы получить нужную информацию. Наверное, его просто не ждала дома оголтелая толпа детей и родственников.  
Так же, как и Артура.  
Проникся он или не проникся праздником, но сегодня бывший полицейский планировал провести оставшуюся часть вечера и ночи в компании чего-нибудь горячительного, а после в своей постели, поэтому он ускорил шаг. Улицу, еще днем кишащую детьми, мужчинами, сгибающимися под пакетами с продуктами, и воркующими соседками, обсуждающими рецепты, вымело подчистую. Только неестественно весело мигали в одиночестве на заборах и фасадов домов цветные фонарики - город вымер, сосредоточившись вокруг каминов и праздничных столов.  
Артур приостановился под фонарем на перекрестке улицы, чтобы зажечь очередную сигарету. Чиркнула зажигалка, и в рассеянном свете фонаря загорелся еще один огонек. Элис всегда говорила, что они его когда-нибудь сведут в могилу, но все ее увещевания были тщетными - бросать курить он не собирался, ни тогда, ни, особенно, сейчас. Вдохнув горький дым, можно было воскресить в памяти ее голос - легкое, приятное воспоминание, как неожиданно найденная на чердаке любимая детская игрушка, совершенно бесполезная, но греющая душу вещь, с которой тяжело расстаться, даже осознавая всю ее бессмысленность. И расставаться именно с этой он не желал.

***  
Алекс бежал по пустой улице, ёжась и чувствуя, что пальцы ног подмерзают в новых кроссовках. Вокруг было так тихо и жутковато, что ему хотелось только одного - быстрее добежать до дома Джонни.   
Правда, быстрее не получалось: к ночи похолодало, и мокрый от дождя асфальт покрылся ледяной корочкой. Разбегаться и проезжать по ней было весело, конечно, но пару раз Алекс уже чуть не полетел носом.  
Наконец, он остановился перевести дух. Впереди поблёскивала длинная полоска льда: если разогнаться, как следует, можно было запросто доехать до перекрёстка. Конечно, Алекс не смог упустить такую возможность; он отошёл подальше, разбежался получше (в новых кроссовках бегать было просто здорово, будто нашивки со звёздами помогали разгоняться до световой скорости!) и вскочил на ледяную полосу, как скейтер на перила. Первую пару метров всё шло хорошо, но примерно на середине Алекс почувствовал, что «теряет управление», и надо ж было такому случиться, что прямо по курсу у фонаря остановился какой-то мужчина.  
\- Сээр! - крикнул Алекс, размахивая руками и пытаясь удержать равновесие. - Осторожнее!  
Погруженный в свои мысли, Артур вздрогнул и обернулся на голос, но слишком поздно, чтобы успеть отступить в сторону, когда маленькая фигурка вылетела из темноты. Он успел только мельком разглядеть раскрасневшееся лицо мальчишки, прежде чем тот на всей скорости врезался в него.   
\- Черт! - от неожиданности Артур выронил сигарету и рефлекторно выставил вперед руки, подхватив ребенка, прежде чем неумолимые законы физики отправили мальчишку в противоположном направлении, так как разница в весе была несоизмерима. Мысль о том, что он не надел перчатки, мелькнула слишком поздно, через секунду после того, как голая ладонь сомкнулась на запястье мальчика. Он мгновенно отдернул ее, словно кожа ребенка была раскалена добела, зная, что уже слишком поздно. Однако... ничего не произошло.  
Артур растерянно разжал пальцы и на второй руке, выпустив воротник куртки мальца.   
Ничего не произошло. Этого просто не могло быть.  
\- Куда ты несешься посреди ночи? - спросил он, пытаясь замаскировать собственную растерянность, и голос прозвучал в половину не так сварливо, как обычно. Вопрос был не совсем к месту, потому что ответ Артур сразу узнал, стоило разглядеть лицо возмутителя спокойствия вблизи - это был друг сына Финчей, его соседей, и направлялся он, скорее всего, к ним. Только странно, что так поздно и в одиночку.   
Алекс, со своей стороны, тоже был не рад, что так вышло. И тоже узнал угрюмого мужчину. Только вот где он мог его видеть? Небритый, с горбатым носом, черноволосый и длинный - то ли цыган, то ли бандит, то ли вообще вампир - очень уж бледный. Столкнуться с таким на пустынной улице… брр, только этого не хватало! Но «бандит» вроде бы был не злой и даже не обиделся. Где же он его… О! Точно!  
Алекс одёрнул куртку и взглянул на случайного спасителя уже с любопытством.  
Это точно был странный сосед Джонни - он видел его пару раз, когда ходил к Финчам. Джонни говорил, что мистер Старгер - волк-оборотень, и они с Алексом даже залезли как-то в полнолуние в его неухоженный сад, чтобы подсмотреть, как вервольф будет превращаться, но никого не увидели кроме курившей у окна женщины в одном лифчике, которая их шуганула. Воспоминания о ней Алекс хранил как драгоценность - раньше ему такого увидеть не удавалось. Наверное, она была из тех «размалёванных девиц», которые так не нравились маме, но размалёванная она была или нет, он не запомнил. Только здоровенную белую грудь и чёрный лифчик с кружавчиками.   
Почему-то после этого происшествия Алекс зауважал странного мистера Старгера, хоть тот и не был оборотнем, зато у него на лице явно читалось: «крутой и опасный дядька».   
Конечно, дружить с таким мама не разрешила бы, но познакомиться-то было можно!   
\- Извините! Я в гости. А вы… вы же мистер Старгер, да? - Алекс с достоинством, по-мужски, протянул крутому и опасному мистеру руку для рукопожатия. - Я Алекс Шеобанн. Приятно познакомиться и счастливого Рождества!  
Артур на секунду замешкался, прежде чем коснулся теплой ладони мальчика, однако и на этот раз ничего не произошло. Только возникло неприятное чувство беспокойства, причину которого он так и не смог определить, и исходило оно не от мальчишки. С тем, наоборот, было все в порядке, даже слишком - он совсем не испугался, хотя обстоятельства этому весьма способствовали, и Артур с невольным уважением взглянул на мальца. Подобную серьезность в исполнении десятилетнего ребенка можно было счесть достаточно забавной, но странный сосед Финчей не улыбнулся, стиснув руку мальчика в рукопожатии, как равного себе, хотя превышал его почти вдвое по росту и вчетверо по возрасту.  
\- И вам счастливого Рождества, мистер Шеобанн, - без малейшей доли иронии произнес он, вглядываясь в лицо Алекса. Беспокойство не отступало, а, наоборот, росло с каждой минутой, и Артур многое бы сейчас отдал за то, чтобы установить его источник.   
\- И будьте осторожнее... на поворотах, - после минутной паузы добавил он, хотя говорить этого не собирался, но слова вылетели сами собой.  
Алекс удивлённо моргнул, не зная даже, что было неожиданнее: то, что его так серьёзно назвали мистером, или странное напутствие.  
\- Э… - неуверенно промычал он, но тут же улыбнулся. - Спасибо! Буду! До свидания!  
Высвободив потеплевшую, и пахнущую теперь табаком руку, он помахал на прощание новому знакомому и побежал дальше, взволнованный и довольный собой.   
Артур обернулся и еще долго смотрел вслед удаляющейся спине мальчишки. Он был уверен, что в тот момент, когда попрощался с ним, упустил нечто очень важное, но вот что именно? Интуиция подавала тревожные сигналы, но разум не мог найти ни одной причины, из-за чего можно было беспокоиться. Или не хотел. Повернувшись и надев лежащие в кармане перчатки, Артур медленно направился в сторону гостиницы, но сегодняшнее дело у него уже напрочь вылетело из головы. Может, стоило задержать мальчика и расспросить его, только вот о чем? О том, что и сам Артур не мог четко сформулировать? Нет, это было бы бесполезно - в этом бывший полицейский был так же уверен, как и в том, что солнце встает на востоке, и земля круглая. Почему он ничего не почувствовал, как обычно, когда коснулся руки ребенка? Эти вопросы не давали ему покоя и тогда, когда он обсуждал с заказчиком размер оплаты за проделанную работу, и когда вернулся домой. Сегодня Артур лег спать, так и не прикоснувшись к виски, и еще долго в темноте комнаты у него перед глазами стояло улыбающееся лицо мальчишки, вот только было в этой улыбке что-то укоряющее.

**IV**   
_... во всем виновата эта мелкая сучка. Открыла не вовремя свой ротик, маленькая дрянь. Ее мать больна, и что? Думала, это поможет? Только все испортила.  
Пальцы, сжатые в кулак, ударяют по стене. Нервный взгляд по сторонам - вдруг кто-нибудь заметил? Но темный проулок пуст. В последнее время страх превратился в навязчивого преследователя, стоит только повернуть дверной ключ - он тут как тут, поджидает на улице, пристально выглядывает из лиц прохожих и знакомых, бормоча их губами: "Что-то случилось?", "Ты не заболел?", "Сегодня ты какой-то рассеянный". А потом приходится улыбаться, отшучиваясь ерундой, хотя внутри тело сжимается в ледяной комок и так тянет сказать - да, мне чертовски плохо, потому что одна мелкая тварь испоганила последнее удовольствие. Все под контролем, витаешь на вершине блаженства, но ниточка - чик! - обрывается из-за пары ничтожных слов, отправляя обратно в грязь. Она должна была заткнуться, как было велено, получив сполна все, что ей причиталось - и вот оно, такое вожделенное, а теперь бесконечно далекое спокойствие. И двух недель не прошло, а снова невозможно заснуть из-за назойливых мыслей, страшно поднять взгляд, потому что он слишком красноречиво их выдает. Желание нестерпимо горит внутри, выжигая все вокруг, и уже почти ничего не осталось между ним и внешней оболочкой - ни сил, ни воли, чтобы его удержать. Только пустота.  
Пальцы впиваются в волосы, закрывая лицо. Спина сутулится, и тело прислоняется к стене, его начинает колотить мелкая дрожь - от каменной кладки даже сквозь куртку тянет пронизывающим холодом и сыростью, но он кажется чем-то отдаленным и чужим, также как голод и усталость. Удалось ли хоть раз нормально поесть за этот день? В памяти не было подробных деталей на этот счет. После бессонной ночи все превратилось в мутную кашу: бледный рассвет за окном и безысходная тоска, бормотание телевизора и бесцельное блуждание по комнатам в попытках хоть как-то отвлечься, пока небо за окнами не потускнело. Но этого уже слишком мало, чтобы сдерживать себя, поэтому руки сами находят ключи от машины, и через минуту перед лобовым стеклом мелькает город, притихший перед праздником. Отвратительно неподходящее время, улицы практически пусты, все люди уже давно разошлись по домам к накрытым столам и щебетанию собравшихся родственников, но сил, чтобы терпеть, больше нет. Слишком долго все затянулось, нужно было действовать сразу, как только... но, черт возьми, ее тихий, охрипший из-за криков шепот до сих пор стоит в ушах и даже сейчас, когда отчаяние достигло своего предела, сложно сделать первый шаг, который раньше давался так легко.  
\- Ты не можешь помешать мне, сучка. Ты сдохла, как и предыдущие маленькие шлюшки и засранцы, и ты этого заслуживала, - тихо и зло звучит в темноте голос. - Хватит и того, что даже от твоей смерти я не получил ни капли удовольствия.   
Рука опускается в левый карман куртки, нашарив небольшую стеклянную бутылку. В горло устремляется обжигающая жидкость, от которой мгновенно перехватывает дыхание. Дрянная водка, нужно было захватить что-нибудь другое, но раз больше ничего нет, сойдет и она. От желудка по телу разливается обманчивое тепло, в голове сразу начинает шуметь от выпитого, и суматошно мельтешащие мысли приостанавливают свой бег. Да, так лучше, гораздо лучше.   
На город медленно опускаются сумерки, темнота мягко струится вокруг, становясь все гуще, постепенно обволакивая предметы и принося спокойствие. Она завораживает... и манит. В ней безопасно. Бесконечная свобода и любое желание на выбор, которое можно воплотить. Можно думать, что хочешь, и никто не прочтет об этом на лице. Можно делать, что хочешь, и никто об этом не узнает. Можно быть кем угодно... сильным. Всемогущим. Хозяином положения.   
Мышцы напрягаются, стряхивая оцепенение, и черная, грызущая тоска медленно сменяется предвкушением.   
В холодном воздухе разносится слабый шелест голосов, смеха и музыки, доносящейся из окружающих домов; в ярко освещенных окнах мелькают силуэты людей, занятых праздником, но это уже не имеет значения. Неважно как, но сегодня нужно заполучить то, чего жаждет каждая частичка души и тела.   
Закоченевшая спина с трудом отлепляется от стены, но походка через несколько метров сразу приобретает уверенность. Тьма зовет и не поддаться ее искушению невозможно._

_***  
...возможно это обман зрения, просто не может так везти. Но если обман, то почему необходимо прятаться в тени здания, стараясь не привлечь внимание? Нет, это реальность. Это ОНО. Глубокий неровный вздох, и сердце начинает биться чаще... - но не настолько часто, чтобы все испортить - а после вновь замедляет свой бег. Тук, тук, размеренный и равномерный отсчет. То, что нужно.  
Осторожно. Пусть пройдет мимо. Пусть отойдет подальше, чтобы не услышал чужих шагов слишком рано.  
Пальцы сжимают в кармане небольшой пластиковый флакон и тряпку, несколько жалких минут сливаются в слишком долгое ожидание.  
Пора.  
Капюшон опускается на лицо, и ноги мягко и небрежно выносят на тротуар. Спешка всегда привлекает лишнее внимание.  
Улица пуста, но слишком освещена, и на нее выходит много окон, даже если сейчас все заняты, чтобы в них смотреть, всегда найдется место... исключению. Поэтому не сейчас, лучше дойти до деревьев.  
Маленькая фигурка впереди торопливо семенит, изредка вертя головой, видимо, любуясь рождественскими фонариками, которые красуются на заборах и домах в каждом дворе. Вокруг уже окончательно стемнело, на тротуар упали мелкие белые крупинки - медленно посыпал мокрый снег, первый в этом году. Мальчик задрал белокурую головку и ускорил шаг.   
Один, два, три. Тень от раскидистой кроны приближалась. Язык скользнул по внезапно пересохшим губам. Четыре, пять. Мальчик шагнул в нее. Сейчас, только сейчас. Руки выхватывают маленький флакон и выливают на тряпку бесцветную жидкость. Шесть, семь. Ноги перешли на бег.   
\- Что? - он только поворачивает голову на странный звук шагов, но тряпка уже накрывает его лицо. Худенькое тело бьется в руках и его приходится оттащить от света, в кусты. Мальчик дергается и мычит, но через несколько минут затихает, безжизненно обвиснув на руках. Мой. Мой навсегда. Моя собственность. Маленькое тело одуряюще близко, мягкое и податливое, от него пахнет свежестью улицы и домашним теплом, и возбуждение мгновенно накатывает горячей волной, от которой перехватывает дыхание. Внезапно ослабевшие и дрожащие руки осторожно опускают добычу на траву. Губы нетерпеливо целуют маленький приоткрытый рот долго и жадно, пока хватает дыхания, а потом снова и снова.   
\- Ты мой... мой, - хриплый шепот. Пальцы нащупывают молнию брюк, которые внезапно стали тесны, и ладонь скользит внутрь, обхватывая отвердевшую плоть. Взгляд впивается в распростертое между колен тело, безжизненное, словно кукла - кукла рождественского ангела со светлыми волосами. Вверх, вниз, вверх, вниз - судорожно дергается рука, в куртке становится невыносимо жарко, и на лбу выступают капли пота.   
Снег идет все сильнее, и даже под деревом начинают опускаться белые хлопья. От земли отвратительно тянет холодом и сыростью, хотя трава уже покрылась тонкой коркой изморози.   
\- Черт, черт, - еще немного, еще, но... ничего. С губ срывается всхлип.  
\- Дерьмо!   
Слишком громко. Ярость мгновенно сменяет страх, но вокруг тишина, никто не вышел проветриться во время застолья и не бежит с криками "Эй, что вы там делаете, мистер?", только листья тихо шуршат под снегом. Дыхание медленно успокаивается. Разочарование мучительно неприятно, как свежий ожог, но... впереди еще вся ночь и провести ее следует не здесь.   
Мальчик легкий, почти невесомый и нести его не составляет никакого труда. _

_***  
...машину нужно было припарковать лучше. Эта мысль назойливо вертится в голове, пока руки возятся с замком. Снег все сыпет и сыпет, к нему добавился ледяной дождь, ручка отвертки мокрая и постоянно выскальзывает, фонарь, прислоненный снизу к стене, неприятно слепит глаза, из-за чего окружающая темнота становится еще непрогляднее. Так, немного правее... Дверь старая и рассохшаяся, и замок отжать несложно... если приложить усилие. Не очень-то хозяева беспокоятся о сохранности помещения, хотя кому нужна летняя лодочная мастерская на подгнивших подмостках? В ней все равно ничего нет, только опустевшие столы, полки и ящики - все оборудование надежно укрыто на складе, на берегу. Это хорошо, больше места, жаль, только свет не работает, но лучше так, чем совсем ничего. Фонарь заряжен на полную, и его должно хватить надолго. Конечно, это совсем не то, чего хотелось бы, но ждать больше невыносимо, а ехать туда, где будет электричество, тепло и прочие удобства слишком далеко. К тому же, там была она... лучше не воскрешать лишний раз эти воспоминания, которые и без того невозможно изгнать из мыслей.   
Замок щелкает, и дверь со скрипом открывается. Внутри пахнет пылью, машинным маслом и сыростью, по углам висит паутина. Луч фонаря скользит по стенам, выхватывая из темноты предметы. С последнего посещения, здесь ничего не изменилось.   
Рука бросает сумку в угол, молния с жужжанием разъезжается, и на пол ложится широкое брезентовое покрывало.  
Все готово. Мышцы напрягаются от предвкушения, и беспокойные мысли - о машине, о том, что кому-нибудь приспичит в Рождество разгуливать на пляже - исчезают, остается только одна - наконец-то.   
Рука подносит часы к глазам. Он должен скоро очнуться. Самое время. Пора по-настоящему развлечься._

_***  
...по дороге от машины он шевельнулся на руках несколько раз, невнятно бормоча. И сейчас, когда темная полоса ткани легла ему на глаза и затянулась на затылке, он невнятно произнес:  
\- Мама... Ник...  
\- Давай, малыш, пора вставать, дядя хочет тебе кое-что сделать. Он терпел почти две недели и не может больше ждать.  
Голос странно звучит в полумраке, неестественно и чуждо. Не по-человечески. По спине пробегает холодок, переход всегда неприятен, но эту небольшую цену всегда приходится платить. Остановиться все равно уже невозможно.  
Руки тем временем деловито расстегивают на мальчике куртку, снимают футболку, майку, стаскивают трусы и обувь. На запястьях смыкаются наручники, которые приходится подогнать чуть ли не на последний размер. Бледное тело без одежды кажется совсем маленьким и хрупким.   
Чего-то не хватает. Конечно. В бутылке есть еще немного водки. Остатки дрянного спирта еще более отвратительны на вкус, чем в первый раз. Рука переворачивает опустевшую бутылку, и последние капли падают на грудь лежащего, медленно стекая по белой коже.   
\- Холодно...  
Он вздрагивает и пытается подняться, но только елозит по брезенту на одном месте.  
\- Зато мне жарко. Не беспокойся, я тебя сейчас согрею.  
\- Где я... кто вы? - его голос дрожит от плохо скрываемого страха, он вертит головой, но повязка на глазах держится надежно.  
\- Кто? Хм... злой эльф Кнехт Рупрехт, который наказывает плохих детишек. А ты очень плохой мальчик. У меня горящие глаза и острые зубы, которые ты непременно отведаешь на себе.  
\- Нет... пожалуйста... я... я не плохой. Пожалуйста, не трогайте меня, - маленький засранец всхлипывает и пытается отползти. - Отпустите меня.   
\- Что ты там пищишь? - на пол небрежно падает снятая куртка, а вслед за нею свитер, и сразу становится легче дышать, хотя холод мгновенно охватывает тело. - Не пытайся меня обмануть, я знаю всех плохих мальчиков и девочек наперечет. И они требуют наказания. А потом я забираю с собой их грязные душонки. У меня их целая коллекция, и они меня развлекают, когда мне скучно. Сегодня ты к ним присоединишься.  
Ремень легко ложится в руку, свободно болтающаяся пряжка тихо позвякивает.  
Холодный металл небрежно касается живота лежащего, тот вздрагивает и пытается отодвинуться.   
\- Нет, пожалуйста! - губы ублюдка дрожат, из-под повязки появляется слеза и скатывается по щеке.  
\- По-жа-а-луйста! Еще вякнешь одно слово без разрешения, я тебе что-нибудь отрежу. Может болтливый язычок. Или твой маленький член. Будешь говорить только то, что я сказал, понял?  
\- Да...  
\- ...господин Рупрехт.  
\- Да, господин Рупрехт.  
\- Вот так-то лучше. Сейчас я расскажу, что ждет такое жалкое, сопливое дерьмо, чтобы ты был в курсе, - доски пола тихо скрипят под неторопливыми шагами. Туда-сюда, туда-сюда. - Так будет по-честному, хотя ты этого не заслуживаешь. Сначала я буду тебя бить, пока у меня член не встанет от твоих визгов, а потом буду трахать в задницу так больно, как только смогу, пока у тебя собственное дерьмо изо рта не полезет, потому что ему там самое место. Потом мои острые зубки проверят, настолько ли ты вкусный, или этот аппетитный вид обманчив, потом я тебя опять буду трахать, потом у меня есть маленькая зажигалочка, с которой можно вытворять чудесные вещи... а ты знаешь, сучонок, на что способен этот дерьмовый кусочек пластика, заправленный газом?! Хотя о чем это я, откуда тебе знать. Потом я снова буду тебя трахать, потом... все, мне надоело, ты все равно ничего не запомнишь. Если что-нибудь не понял, разберешься в процессе.  
Вопросительный взгляд. Но засранец молчит и начинает плакать.  
\- Ладно. А сейчас можешь покричать, разрешаю.  
Ремень опускается на живот лежащего. А потом поднимается. И снова опускается. Сердце бьется так, словно собралось вырваться наружу, в рубашке мгновенно становится жарко. Вверх. Вниз Вверх. Вниз. Маленький поганец кричит и кричит, а плечо уже начинает ныть. Перемена рук, и снова: вверх, вниз, вверх, вниз. Дыхание тяжело бьется в легких, на висках выступает пот.  
Руки дрожат от усталости, ремень летит в сторону, и на маленькую худую грудь опускается ботинок.  
\- Сука! Мразь! Ничтожество! Шлюхино отродье! - слова вылетают с брызгами слюны и сливаются в неразборчивое рычание. Удар, удар, удар.  
Сучонок быстро затихает и больше не кричит, маленькое тело, по которому змеями расползлись багрово-фиолетовые полосы, скорчилось под ногами.  
Пальцы стискивают подбородок белокурой головки.  
\- А теперь опять поговорим... скажи: я люблю тебя.  
\- Я люблю... - безжизненно прошелестело с губ.  
\- Тебя.  
\- Тебя...  
\- Мне очень понравилось, хочу еще.  
\- Понравилось... хочу еще...  
\- Я же говорил, ты - плохой мальчик. Врешь и не краснеешь, но я все равно хочу тебя, - слова хрипло вылетают из гортани. - А сегодня я буду брать что хочу, не спрашивая разрешения.  
Рука переворачивает добычу на живот и расстегивает молнию на брюках, дрожа от нетерпения.   
Ублюдок, еще минуту назад безжизненно лежащий без движения, вздрагивает и дергается.  
\- Нет, пожалуйста! Нет! Помогите!!  
Он рыдает и бьется, но тело еще сильнее придавливает его к полу.  
\- Не рыпайся! - пальцы стискивают белокурые вихры. - Я сказал заткнуться! Заткни пасть и молчи!  
Черные сплетенные тени качаются на стене: маленькая, распростертая на полу, почти сливающаяся с ним, и огромная, перекошенная и изломанная, которая ритмично двигается над ней.  
Сквозь стиснутые зубы вырывается сдавленный стон, ткань рубашки промокла от пота. Бедра вколачивают жалкое тельце в пол, навсегда впечатывая в душу и тело ублюдка свое клеймо. Это тебе за все дерьмо: за сучку-предшественницу, оказавшейся слишком болтливой, за вечную бессонницу, за бесконечно длинные вечера, полные беспросветной тоски, за постоянный страх унижения, за презрительно-сочувствующие взгляды, которые режут острее ножа, за всех сучек, которые сначала морочат голову, а потом втаптывают в грязь. Кто-то должен за все это ответить.  
Волнами накатывает жар, кровь бешено стучит в висках. Полное овладение. Бесконечная власть, здесь, прямо сейчас, и разум охватывает единственное желание - чтобы этот момент никогда не заканчивался. Хочется орать от дикой первобытной радости, и из горла рвется звериное рычание. Вершина уже близко, и тело двигается все быстрее, чтобы приблизить этот миг сладостного триумфа.   
Что-то резко врезается в бок. На долю секунды в сознании мелькает удивление, перед тем как мир летит куда-то в сторону и все погружается в черноту._

_***  
...первой возвращается головная боль. Она начинается от затылка, плавно растекаясь в стороны и тупо пульсируя в висках. В ответ на нее тут же заныл бок. Дышать тяжело, каждый вздох отзывается острыми иглами под ребрами.   
\- Черт...  
Муть в голове медленно проясняется, и черная шероховатая поверхность перед глазами приобретает четкость - деревянные доски, покрытые вытертой краской. Пол. От него пахнет старым деревом и сыростью. Сверху давит что-то тяжелое. Небольшой пустой стеллаж, недавно спокойно стоявший в противоположном углу помещения, теперь лежит сверху, болезненно упираясь в спину. Выбраться из-под него получается легко, но встать на ноги удается только со второй попытки: голова кружится, и перед глазами пляшут цветные пятна.  
В памяти медленно всплывают разрозненные картинки: фонарь, мастерская, мальчик... Рука рассеянно застегивает брюки и замирает. Мальчик! Мысль пронзает, как электрический разряд. Вещи засранца лежат нетронутыми в углу, но помещение опустело. Дверь приоткрыта, и пол перед ней уже потемнел от снега и дождя, на пороге тускло поблескивают открытые наручники. Взгляд оцепенело застывает на них; капли воды монотонно ударяют по металлу, оседая на нем идеально круглыми крупинками.  
Шлюхин выродок сбежал.  
Вопль, вырвавшийся из горла, не имеет никакого сходства с человеческим.  
\- Ебучий ублюдок!!  
Дверь распахивается от удара ноги, с грохотом врезавшись в стену.   
\- Ты где, тварь?!  
Луч фонаря мечется вокруг, но свет с трудом пробивается сквозь сплошную стену снега и дождя.   
Ярость кипит внутри, словно отрава в котле заправской ведьмы, так и норовя выплеснуться через край. Нет, он не мог далеко уйти, только не после всего, что произошло, хотя эта дрянь получила еще далеко не все.  
\- Я знаю, что ты еще здесь, сучонок. Я чувствую твой страх, - с шипением слетает с губ. От крика с новой силой заболело под ребрами. Это сделал он, не было никаких сомнений. Швырнул стеллажом, даже не прикоснувшись к нему. Но это не важно. Ублюдок должен быть сейчас там, на полу, стонать и выть от боли, пока не получит свою порцию заслуженного - это единственное, что имеет значение.  
Доски настила мокрые и скользкие от воды, внизу шумно плещутся грязно-серые волны, ударяясь о деревянные сваи. Осторожно, не хватало еще загреметь туда. Одежда начинает постепенно промокать, капли стекают по лицу, заставляя жмуриться, хотя и без того ничего невозможно разглядеть в кромешном мраке.  
\- Сучо-о-онок, ты где? - голос мягкий и ласковый, ноги осторожно ступают по доскам.  
Вот он. Белый силуэт, застывший у самого края настила, который не внушает доверия своей прочностью. Опасно туда подходить без риска окунуться в холодную воду. Засранец стоит, странно согнувшись, прижимая руки к одному боку, и вздрагивает, попятившись, застигнутый врасплох светом фонаря.   
\- Перепутал дорожки? Эта не ведет на берег, только в море. Надо было прихватить вот это, - фонарь издевательски покачивается в руке.   
Мальчик делает шаг назад, боязливо оглядевшись по сторонам.  
\- Тебе от меня не сбежать. Иди и получи свое наказание. И... так и быть, я его смягчу. Возможно, ты действительно не так плох, как я думал. Но ты должен это доказать, а как ты это сделаешь, находясь там?  
Засранец замирает, его недоверчиво-напуганный взгляд ощущается даже сквозь мрак и завесу снега. Губы шевелятся, но слова поглощает шум воды.  
\- Что? Сдержу ли я обещание? Конечно. Кнехт Рупрехт всегда держит свое слово. Подойди, убедишься сам.  
Он делает нерешительный шаг вперед.  
\- Ну же... вот так, будь умницей.  
Ну же, только сойди с гнилых досок и узнаешь, какое обещание для тебя приготовлено. Пальцы сжимаются в кулак.  
Еще один шаг.  
Доска под маленькой ступней ломается. Ублюдок нелепо взмахивает руками, теряя равновесие, и исчезает в мутной воде._

_***  
...в машине холодно. Тело скорчилось над рулем, одежда промокла окончательно, и холод беспрепятственно проникает внутрь, отчего плечи начинают трястись, словно в лихорадке. Из груди вырывается рычание.  
\- Нет! Нет! Нет!! - кулак врезается в панельную доску, и пластик жалобно гудит, когда на него обрушиваются яростные удары, пальцы онемели и не чувствуют боль. Сучонок ушел, ушел, ускользнул прямо из-под носа! Упал в воду и его теперь не найти, пока не кончится этот треклятый снег. Рычание сменяет вой, и руки стискивают руль, словно он может помочь выдержать удар волны черного отчаяния, в которой захлебывается сознание, и лишь маленькая его частичка все еще балансирует наверху. Волосы мокрые, и по лицу стекает вода, капая с подбородка на пол. Ребра ноют, и затылок вторит им, но эта боль слишком далеко, чтобы на нее откликнулся разум.  
Кажется, что безумие длится бесконечно долго, но постепенно дыхание становится спокойнее. Остается только одна мучительная мысль - все придется начинать с самого начала - и на плечи сразу наваливается давящая усталость; и страх, из-за чего все внутренности сжимаются в маленький ледяной комок. Что, если мальчишка выживет, его найдут, и он сможет опознать? Это конец.   
Тело яростно протестует против движений, но трясущаяся рука поворачивает ключ, и машина оживает. Нужно вернуться домой. Да, нужно сначала вернуться домой, привести себя в порядок и подумать. А когда дождь закончится, возможно, стоит попробовать опять поискать этого засранца.   
_

**V**  
\- Твою мать!  
Артур подскочил на кровати, словно к ее ножкам провели электрические провода, и включили рубильник на полную мощность. Первые две минуты он не мог никак понять, почему ледяной салон машины внезапно превратился в темные очертания незнакомой комнаты. "Нужно его найти, найти!", - билась в мозгу единственная отчетливая мысль посреди моря ужаса и отчаяния. Он сорвал одеяло, опустил ноги на пол, и лишь через минуту пришло осознание, что комната вовсе не чужая, а его собственная, пусть в ней было и прохладно, но это не имело ничего общего с уличным холодом. А найти...  
\- Вот дерьмо... - он обхватил руками голову, которая на самом деле не болела, как ему казалось еще некоторое время назад. Собственное сознание медленно всплыло из кошмара, это скольжение к поверхности было во много раз отвратительней, чем те несколько минут присутствия чужих мыслей в собственной голове, потому что солнце, отражающееся на ней, было багровым.  
Будильник на прикроватном столике показывал три часа ночи.  
Артур медленно поднялся с кровати и прошел в ванную; тело поздравило его с очередным, пусть и таким ранним, утром неизменным надсадным кашлем, который догнал его по дороге. Включив свет и прикрыв рот рукой, мужчина выкрутил кран с холодной водой до предела и, дождавшись, пока легкие прекратят судорожные попытки вернуть вчерашнюю и все предыдущие порции никотина многолетней давности, плеснул ледяной водой на покрытое испариной лицо. Это сразу возымело нужный эффект, он мгновенно пришел в себя, и мысли, наконец, приобрели некую упорядоченность. Вот только были они не из веселых. Мальчика из кошмара Артур узнал сразу - даже страдая расстройством памяти сложно забыть человека, с которым разговаривал буквально в этот же вечер, а бывший полицейский на подобные проблемы отнюдь не жаловался. Щурясь от света, он с горечью и отвращением взглянул на свое бледное и осунувшееся отражение в зеркале, удержавшись от желания хорошенько заехать по нему кулаком. Теперь Артур понял, почему прикоснувшись к мальчишке, он ничего не почувствовал - всего лишь для того, чтобы расплата настигла его не сразу, как обычно, а сейчас, когда самое худшее уже произошло. Только от этого знания легче не становилось. Мальчик был, скорее всего, мертв, и Артур уже никак не мог исправить свершившегося.  
Закрыв кран, он еще некоторое время стоял, нахмурившись и стиснув руками края раковины. Кусочки сна против воли всплывали перед глазами, вызывая новые порции отвращения, но мозг уже заработал в привычном русле, деловито выхватывая важные детали и бережно сохраняя в памяти: лодочная станция, часы, одежда убийцы и синяки на его теле. Похоже, в Рейвенстоуне под носом у всех завелась такая тварь, наличию которой вполне мог позавидовать любой мегаполис. Что там говорил этот сукин сын про коллекцию грязных душонок? Впервые Артур остро пожалел, что не читал местных газет, однако был уверен, что пропади здесь хоть несколько детей, жители бы трещали об этом на каждом переулке и в любой забегаловке.   
\- Тоже мне Кнехт Рупрехт, мать твою, ублюдок, - злобно процедил он собственному отражению и вышел из ванны, вернувшись в спальню, но ложиться не стал, только присев на край кровати.  
Сигарета снова оказалась в зубах, и дым зазмеился по комнате. Первой мыслью было позвонить в полицию, но Артур сразу ее отверг. Что сказать - мне приснился кошмар про маньяка, найдите его, пожалуйста? Да он бы сам первый рассмеялся, получи подобный вызов в свое дежурство ("конечно, мистер, это был злобный Санта-Клаус, который утащил мальчика в каминную трубу, хо-хо-хо!"), к тому же, учитывая место, где он провел не так давно полтора года, и причину, из-за которой там находился... Нет, это был полный идиотизм, все равно, что собственноручно надеть на свою шею петлю и затянуть веревку. Вторая мысль была куда более заманчива: не лезть вообще в это дело. Тело мальчишки рано или поздно обнаружат, он упал в воду не очень далеко от берега, значит, и вынести его должно недалеко, а в праздничные дни всегда найдутся любители прогуляться по берегу от нечего делать. Вот только все улики к этому времени бесследно пропадут... но это уже проблемы тех, кто начнет вести расследование. Чем дальше он будет держаться от полиции, тем лучше, особенно вспоминая правило: первый свидетель - первый подозреваемый.  
Артур затянулся сигаретой, наблюдая за тем, как в темноте мягко струится табачный дым. Он должен поступить именно так, и чтобы там не твердил голос совести, бывший полицейский обычно в подобном случае отдавал предпочтение именно разуму, всегда осознавая последствия этого выбора. Честность и принципиальность никогда не были отличительными чертами главного инспектора Артура Старгера. Однако в этот раз он не был уверен, что за сегодняшний выбор готов платить цену в виде постоянных воспоминаний об улыбке юного мистера Шеобанна. Это было слишком.  
Ругнувшись сквозь зубы, Артур потушил сигарету и начал одеваться. Погасив свет, он запер дом и вышел на улицу, второй раз за этот день. Снег еще не прекратился, но сыпал уже не так сильно как несколько часов назад; на траве даже набрался небольшой слой, который обещал бесследно растаять утром. Во всех домах давно погас свет, и улица темными окнами молчаливо следила за длинной темной фигурой, возможно, единственной живой душой, оказавшейся в эту ночь на свежем воздухе. Подняв повыше воротник куртки, Артур спустился к дороге, вдоль которой тянулись пустые коттеджи для любителей пожить летом в непосредственной близости от моря. Отрывочные воспоминания убийцы подсказывали верное направление, но бывший полицейский и так примерно представлял конечную цель своей дороги: лодочная станция и причалы Рейвенстоуна находились в небольшом заливе, который глубоко врезался в береговую полосу города в самом его центре. Слева он был защищен от моря скалистым берегом, а справа от него тянулась основная полоса пляжей. Это был единственный уголок города, который внешне подходил на место из кошмара, и ошибки здесь быть не могло.  
Артур для себя принял два решения: во-первых, он поищет тело мальчишки; во-вторых, он позвонит в полицию из телефона-автомата, и если найдет тело, то сообщит о случившемся, перечислив основные детали. Если же ему не удастся его найти, что вероятнее, он все равно позвонит, пусть сначала ему не поверят, но труп рано или поздно где-нибудь всплывет, тогда в полиции, возможно, вспомнят его слова. Все это было довольно рискованно, но другого способа, чтобы спокойно засыпать вечерами, он для себя не видел.   
До нужной цели Артур добрался быстро, дорога была пуста, и по ней не проехало ни одной машины за то время, пока он шел. Берег моря был безлюден и мрачен, лишь только громко шумели волны, ударяясь о каменную стену террасы, которая окаймляла залив. Включив фонарик, он спустился на деревянные подмостки причала и двинулся вперед, прикрывая глаза от снежных хлопьев рукой, и благодаря Бога, что снег лежал только на краях досок, а посередине можно было спокойно пройти, не оставив следов. Домик-мастерскую Артур узнал сразу, тот стоял не так уж далеко от берега, как показалось сначала. К его удивлению, дверь оказалась незапертой и легко распахнулась от нажатия рукой - ублюдок явно забыл ее закрыть на замок, и Артур знал причину этой внезапной рассеянности. Он осветил помещение. "Что ты там пищишь? Не пытайся меня обмануть, я знаю всех плохих мальчиков и девочек наперечет. И они требуют наказания. А потом я забираю с собой их грязные душонки. У меня их целая коллекция, и они меня развлекают, когда мне скучно. Сегодня ты к ним присоединишься", - холодным голосом шепнули стены, и он скривился, словно от зубной боли. Внутри было пусто, брезент и вещи пропали, только перевернутый стеллаж напоминал о той мерзости, что произошла здесь. Странный мальчик, этот Шеобанн, действительно ли это сделал он? Артур не мог с уверенностью положиться на воспоминания убийцы, так как с этого момента они утратили четкость, превратившись в бесформенный комок ярости и страха. На заре своей полицейской карьеры молодой детектив только бы рассмеялся, скажи ему кто-нибудь, что приятель соседского мальчишки умеет двигать предметы мыслью. Однако сейчас Артур был далеко не так категоричен – жизнь внесла в его правила свои коррективы, подобные сегодняшнему кошмару, и он вынужден был с ними считаться.  
Тщательно все осмотрев, но ничего не найдя, Артур вышел наружу, также аккуратно прикрыв дверь, и с огромным облегчением глубоко вдохнул холодный воздух, пропахший морем. Промозглая сырость залива ему показалась во много раз приятней пыльного воздуха мастерской, отдающего гнилью и скисшим запахом морских водорослей.  
Теперь следовало поискать тело.   
Определив направление волн, он двинулся по террасе в ту сторону, внимательно высвечивая под ней обнажающиеся с отливом волны камни. Когда она закончилась, Артур спустился к обочине дороги, проходящей вдоль берега к коттеджам - основной пляж начинался не отсюда, а чуть дальше; здесь лишь был узкий каменистый огрызок, между острыми гранями скал и валунов застряли мотки водорослей, и шипела морская пена. Артур шел и шел, особой надежды найти мальчика он не испытывал, но каково было его удивление, когда на берегу напротив поворота дороги в свете фонаря мелькнуло что-то белое. Он поспешно спустился и осветил находку целиком. Без сомнения, это был Алекс Шеобанн. Полностью обнаженное худенькое тело лежало в расщелине между камнями, и волны лизали ему лодыжки. Он был неподвижен, по бело-серой коже тянулись темные полосы и пятна кровоподтеков, глаза были закрыты, и мокрые светлые волосы безжизненными кольцами обвисли вокруг бескровного лица.   
Артур присел рядом на корточки, рассматривая очередную жертву чужой злобы и похоти. Он протянул руку, коснувшись шеи ребенка, просто чтобы убедиться в очевидном, но вздрогнул от неожиданности: Алекс Шеобанн был еще жив.

**VI**  
Пожилой мужчина в тускло отсвечивающих доспехах тяжело и грузно сидел на деревянном табурете. Солёный ветер трепал длинные седые волосы, когда-то бывшие чёрными - некоторые пряди время ещё не тронуло. На суровом, испещрённом шрамами лице навсегда застыли презрение и гадливость, а за стрельчатым окном, прорубленным в потемневшей от времени стене, замерли, взметнувшись, волны. Мужчина сидел в тени, а перед ним, в луче света, стояла на коленях девушка в белом платье и изумрудном плаще. Её тонкие, белые, будто светящиеся изнутри пальчики трогательно, как беличьи лапки, уцепились за массивную латную перчатку, а стройное, юное тело устремилось к воину. Она искательно заглядывала ему в глаза, не замечая, как скользнуло на каменный пол покрывало, и рассыпались по плечам золотые волосы, - такая юная и прекрасная, свежая, ещё по-детски наивная... но воин смотрел на неё, как смотрят на змею или жабу, и его свободная рука лежала на рукояти большого двуручного меча. Ещё секунда, ещё одно движение со стороны девушки, и он пустит клинок в ход...  
Но - нет. Они оба навсегда застыли, и больше не сдвинутся с места.  
"Луайне, соблазняющая Бриана" - так называлась эта картина. Отец Милли купил её за баснословную сумму на интернет-аукционе и хвастался всем знакомым под большим секретом. Имя художника Феникс, естественно, забыл - помнил только, что это кто-то из девятнадцатого века, приезжал в Рэйвенстоун, и местная легенда про Бриана Сломаный Меч и Луайне Хозяйку Вороньего Камня вдохновила его на какую-то там серию картин по мотивам.  
Этот раритет висел у Клэренсов над камином, в маленькой гостиной, и Ник, только что проснувшийся на неудобном, жёстком диванчике, заваленном куртками, уже минут десять созерцал её, пытаясь понять, отчего ему так плохо, и стоит ли тащиться до ближайшего источника воды. Проспал он от силы час - вечеринка была в самом разгаре: в большой гостиной громыхала музыка, за стенкой кто-то громко и яростно требовал "засадить ей", а в туалете напротив кто-то мучительно, со всхлипами, блевал.  
Милли никогда не умела покупать хорошее спиртное, поэтому, на её вечеринках гости, обычно, очень быстро нажирались в хлам, и последствия были самые непредсказуемые. У Феникса, например, адски болела голова от дешёвого коньяка, и его противный привкус мешался во рту с приторным послевкусием от колы.   
"Я очень старался разбавлять, мамик..." - думал он, прижавшись щекой к чьей-то прокуренной кожанке. - "Но, кажется, я напился... и надо с этим что-то делать..."  
Почему-то, при взгляде на занятых друг другом Бриана и Луайне ему легчало - то ли помогала великая сила искусства, то ли картина отвлекала от невыносимой головной боли и жажды...  
Кажется, он опять заснул, потому что вдруг оказалось, что его голова покоится не на куртке, а на ароматных коленках Милли, и Милли перебирает его волосы, хотя знает, как он этого не любит.  
\- Спи, спи. Я только за мобильником, - сказала она, когда Ник повернулся на спину и попытался в полумраке разглядеть её лицо.  
\- Ты меня отравила, - сообщил он, еле ворочая присохшим языком. - И вечеринка у тебя отстой... мне скучно... девицы какие-то... или страшные, или шалавы... и откуда ты достала эту Филис? Она же ботан... Я понятия не имею об этих её "Лабиринтах и Драконах"...  
\- Подземельях, Ники, а не лабиринтах, даже я знаю. И мы с ней учимся в колледже: она такаая умная, пишет за меня все эссе, я не могла её не пригласить! А, у меня для тебя противоядие! - Милли достала откуда-то бутылочку апельсинового сока и таблетки. - Я же знаю, что твоя мамочка не любит, когда её мальчик возвращается домой пьяный!  
Феникс с трудом сел и заглотнул таблетки жадно, как удав. В зеркале на каминной полке отразилась симпатичная, но припухшая, бледная физиономия, с трудом тянувшая сейчас на лицо красавца-актёра. Это было плохо, очень плохо, и варианта оставалось два: идти домой незаметно, так, чтобы не разбудить мамика и не дать отцу повод для нотаций, либо остаться у Клэренсов до утра, пока колокола в соседней церкви не зазвонят. С одной стороны, все плюсы были у второго варианта, а с другой, Ник просто знал, что тогда ему придётся переспать с Милли. Он, конечно, немного пьян, но не идиот: Миллисент куда-то сбагрила своего очередного уменьшительно-ласкательного дружка, придумала отговорку про мобильник... и, видимо, он, Феникс, выглядел во сне очень плохо, так как она не полезла к нему в штаны сразу же, а, проникшись сочувствием, всего лишь села перебирать его волосы. Апельсиновый сок и "алко-фри" - вот уж точно, "бойтесь данайцев, подарки приносящих", или как там...  
Милли была отработанным материалом, пройденным этапом - горячей, но безнадёжно провинциальной штучкой. Даже Рози Шелдон, вечно носящаяся со своей благотворительностью, превосходила её по всем параметрам. Милли то ли не понимала этого, то ли не хотела признавать, и Ник, придя к ней на вечеринку, был к такому повороту готов. Угораздило же её прискакать в Лондон на День Гая Фокса и домогаться бывшего парня весь вечер, и ему ещё пришлось знакомить её со своими друзьями! Конечно, там у неё ничего не вышло, а тут она играла на своём поле...  
И на вечеринку не пригласила специально - знала, что тогда он захочет пойти просто из принципа...  
Дура. Но дура опасная.   
"Надо будет видеться с ней поменьше..." - подумал Ник, потирая глаза и пытаясь собраться. - "...когда стану знаменитым актёром, она точно попытается от меня залететь..."  
\- Люблю эту картину, - вдруг сказала Милли, с отсутствующим видом гладя его по голове. - По-моему, Луайне очень несчастная. Ей ведь совсем не нравится этот старпёр, но она просто должна с ним переспать, иначе у неё ничего не выйдет! Правда, видно, что она несчастная?  
\- Нет, - буркнул Феникс. - Её никто не заставлял это делать, она сама полезла... и всё равно с ним так и не переспала.  
\- Странно, правда? Все солдаты в форте согласились, один Бриан - нет. Может, он был голубой? В средние века ведь были голубые, Никки?  
\- Не знаю... ох, моя голова...  
Миллисент засмеялась так, что свинцовый шарик, точно перекатывающийся где-то в Фениксовом затылке, словно взорвался.   
\- Придёшь на спектакль? Нам нужно мнение авторитетного специалиста! Кстати, я в этом году не буду играть Луайне, мама нашла в Лаймстоуне какую-то Агнесс, и говорит, что эта девка - "вылитая Хозяйка Вороньего Камня". Нет, ты представляешь! Каждый год играют только девчонки из Рэйвенстоуна, это не честно! Но роль Ингерн тоже хорошая: она хотя бы положительный персонаж, и можно будет целоваться с Джиммом МакКрейном, он - Талейн.   
\- Не визжи...- Феникс наконец встал, прихватив бутылку сока, и зарылся в кучу курток, ища свою. - Я видел эту постановку уже сто раз и всегда всё одно и то же, каждый год; МакКрейн не умел играть ещё со школы, и ему роль Талейна? Бред какой-то, даже смотреть не хочу. - Он вытянул, наконец, куртку, и хотел было уйти, но любопытство взяло верх. - А кто будет Брианом? Мистер Холлидэй ведь уехал.  
\- Ну, миссис Финч предлагала своему соседу... как его... Старгеру. Он, конечно, не такой старый, но выражение лица у него точно такое же. - Милли ткнула пальчиком в воина на картине, и, как бы невзначай, положила Фениксу руку на плечо. - Конечно, он отказался - да и он даже не в Библиотечном Клубе... а ты что, обиделся, что тебя не позвали играть Талейна?  
Ник почувствовал, что если сейчас же не уйдёт, у него либо разорвётся мозг, либо отвалятся уши, а бывшая девушка сграбастает бездыханное тело и утащит в койку.  
\- Талейн - для тупого качка. А я - изящный джентльмен... - он накинул куртку и усмехнулся. - И умный. Поэтому - ухожу. Ещё увидимся, Миллс. Привет Мэтти.  
Он нарочно назвал её прозвищем, которое она так ненавидела, и, воспользовавшись замешательством врага, ловко испарился из ловушки. Вернее, ему казалось, что ловко - шёл он медленно, но уверенно держался на ногах, и вполне удачно вписался в дверной проём.  
Половина дела была сделана. Теперь оставалось не менее сложное: предстать перед отцом и мамиком в более-менее сносном виде. Для этого надо было ещё хоть немного протрезветь, поэтому он спустился по безлюдной улице к пляжу и побрёл, увязая в мокром, рыхлом песке. Прогулочка была та ещё: противные, мокрые хлопья словно специально залетали за шиворот, и при каждом шаге что-то слегка стукало по рёбрам. Он пошарил в кармане, и, с удивлением, обнаружил пластмассовый пистолет и полицейский значок. Это было неожиданно.  
"Чужая куртка? А, да... лепрекон..." - он фыркнул, вспомнив, что сам же отобрал у брата игрушки. Ну и лицо было у мелкого! Наверное, не надо было над ним так смеяться, но сам виноват - нечего нести бред. Мамик и так считает, что этот Джонни на него плохо влияет со своими байками про очевидное-невероятное.  
Ник спрятал находку обратно в карман и подумал, что забавно было бы пугнуть какого-нибудь алкоголика. "Сержант Шеобанн, полиция! Руки за голову!", - интересно, повёлся бы кто-нибудь?  
Конечно, он тут же выкинул затею из головы - слишком по детски, - но какой-то алкоголик нарисовался как по заказу: сидел на корточках, лицом в расщелину - видимо, бедняге было совсем плохо.  
\- Мистер! - весело окликнул его Феникс, не доходя шагов пяти. Голова почти прошла, поэтому собственный голос его не раздражал, хотя и звучал хрипловато, некрасиво. - Как здоровье?  
Артур развернулся на неожиданно прозвучавший рядом голос и направил фонарик на неясно вырисовывающуюся в темноте фигуру, с трудом сдержав вертевшееся на языке непечатное выражение. Это был какой-то незнакомый молодой парень, скорее всего из тех, кто приехал на рождественские каникулы домой, потому что его пусть несколько помятая, но смазливая физиономия мало походило на представителей местной золотой молодежи. Какого черта его принесло в такое время на пляж? Случайные свидетели никак не вписывались в планы Артура. Может просто прогнать его? Но он все равно его уже видел и не слишком пьян на вид, чтобы не запомнить... быстро перебирая всевозможные варианты, бывший полицейский пришел к выводу, что теперь вся его конспирация летит псу под хвост.  
\- Не подходи, - направив луч фонаря прямо в лицо юноше, Артур встал так, чтобы загородить собой лежащее сзади тело. - У тебя есть с собой сотовый, парень?  
Феникс насторожился. «Алкоголик» пьян не был, но зачем трезвому в рождественскую ночь сидеть в расщелине на пляже, да ещё и… пытаться отжать мобильник? Что делать? Убежать? Нет, по песку и снегу далеко не убежишь. Остаётся только пугнуть невнятного типа, чтобы тот сам убегал.  
Ник бросил быстрый взгляд на небо: снег перестал, и луна выглядывала из-за туч.   
«Чёрт…» - панически пронеслось у него в голове. - «Слишком светло, не получится… нет. Получится. Сыграть можно что угодно, главное уверенность».  
Он сделал глубокий вдох.  
Сержант Феникс Шеобанн. Полицейский. Молодой, но подающий надежды.  
Рука сама скользнула в карман: пистолет в правую, значок перекидываем в левую, отлично, голос погромче, будто сто раз так делал…  
\- Стоять! Руки за голову! Сержант Шеобанн, полиция Рэйвенстоуна!  
Он замер, чувствуя, как дрожат колени, и вознёс единственную за много лет молитву:  
«Господи, этот мужик выше меня на голову, сейчас подскочит и ударит по лицу… а меня нельзя бить по лицу, давай, Бог, сотвори рождественское чудо: пусть по почкам, только не в лицо!»   
Больше всего Артур удивился не тому, что выкрикнул молодой человек, а прозвучавшей фамилии. Такого совпадения просто не могло быть.   
Он выключил фонарик, но больше не шевельнулся - голос юноши прозвучал очень убедительно, но Артур видел перед этим его лицо, и оно больше подходило студентику начальных курсов института, но никак не представителю закона, пусть даже в подпитии.  
\- Отлично, мистер полицейский, вы как раз кстати, - ядовито бросил он, сложив на груди руки. - Значит, доставай свой хренов сотовый и делай свою работу - звони в скорую. У меня за спиной умирает ребенок, и если из-за тебя он не доберется живым до больницы, я засуну твой пистолет тебе в задницу, нажму на курок и, поверь, не пророню при этом ни единой слезинки.  
Ника охватили смешанные чувства. Облегчение - от того, что его действительно приняли за полицейского, неприязнь к грубому типу, и… страх?  
\- Ребёнок? - удивлённо повторил он, но тут же спохватился, сжав пистолет так, что дешёвая пластмасса захрустела. - Что ещё за ребёнок?!  
Рассмотреть, есть ли кто-то в расщелине, или тип просто пудрит ему мозги, было нельзя, поэтому Феникс собрал всё мужество в кулак и, подойдя вплотную, попытался заглянуть за сутулую спину мужчины.   
\- Настоятельно рекомендую этого не делать. Стой здесь.  
Артур отступил вниз, снял куртку и накрыл тело ребенка, стараясь, чтобы незваный юноша не мог увидеть, что там. Не то, чтобы он пытался спасти несчастного мальчика от холода (для того куртка была уже как мертвому припарки), зато она отлично мешала лже-полицейскому разглядеть его тело, расписанное кровоподтеками. В том, что они были родственниками, Артур уже не сомневался - внешнее сходство было на лицо - и сейчас ему нужно было в первую очередь сделать звонок в больницу, а уж после выслушивать истерику, когда юнец опознает тело.  
\- Послушай, парень, это не рождественская шутка. Мне всего лишь нужны три цифры на твоем мобильнике, потому что мой остался дома, и я даже готов забыть, что из меня тут сейчас делают дурачка, - он многозначительно взглянул на пластмассовый пистолет. Издалека в темноте, конечно можно было спутать его с настоящим, но не сейчас, когда их разделяло не больше пары метров.   
Феникс больше не спорил. Он нервно сглотнул, послушно вытащил телефон и набрал замёрзшими, негнущимися скорее от холода, чем от страха, пальцами. В любой другой момент он испытал бы благодарность за то, что тип не стал над ним смеяться, но сейчас точно был не тот случай. Умирающий ребёнок… это значило, что придётся ехать в полицию, давать показания, его могут заподозрить… что будет с мамой и папой, вообще невозможно представить. Мамик не переживёт.  
Ожидая ответа, он снова подозрительно оглядел незнакомца, стараясь запомнить его получше.  
\- Скорая сюда не проедет, мистер…?  
\- Сюда - нет, но они прекрасно смогут припарковаться на повороте дороги. Можно попробовать его вынести поближе, - только убедившись в том, что юноша поднес к уху телефон, Артур снова склонился над мальчиком. Он осторожно ощупал его: кости рук и ног были целы, но вот несколько ребер точно сломаны. Хреново, под рукой нет ничего, чтобы обеспечить нормальную транспортировку. Нужно быть очень аккуратным. Он осторожно приподнял тело в полусидячем положении, придерживая его за плечи и ноги. Белокурая головка мальчишки безвольно склонилась к плечу, он был такой же ледяной, как камни, на которых лежал, и у Артура на секунду возникло сомнение в том, что подрагивающая артерия под пальцем - не плод его воображения.   
Без куртки было чертовски холодно, казалось, еще полчаса гуляний в одной рубашке, и он превратится в такую же ледышку, как его ноша. Но снимать ее с мальчика Артур не стал, пусть парень хотя бы не увидит того, что ублюдок сделал с несчастным мальчишкой.  
Ник на ребёнка старался не смотреть.  
\- Я знаю, что могут. Я пытался спросить ваше имя, - раздражённо бросил он, зло и нервно пнув мелкий камушек. Диспетчер всё не брал трубку.  
\- Артур Старгер, - второй раз игнорировать этот вопрос было уже подозрительно. Последняя, крохотная надежда на то, чтобы избежать участия в случившемся улетела в трубу. Теперь начнется... полиция, распросы - "что вы делали в такое время на пляже?". И все из-за этого некстати появившегося юнца.  
Артур немного повернулся, но так, чтобы голова мальчика оставалась в тени.  
\- Ну, а как ваше имя... мистер Шеобанн? - с легкой издевкой осведомился он.  
\- Полное: Феникс… - начал было Ник, но тут на другом конце провода, наконец, ответили. - Алло, служба спасения? На пляже… нашли ребёнка. Говорят, что он умирает… на набережной, на перекрёстке с Чёрч-стрит. Да. Спасибо.  
Он нажал отбой и перевёл дух. Теперь начиналось самое сложное. Врачи. Полиция. Этот подозрительный Старгер… неужели тот самый, о котором говорила мама? Тогда он наверняка преступник. Что если и мальчика он…  
Ник в который раз пожалел, что его пистолет был простой игрушкой. Находиться рядом с потенциальным маньяком-педофилом и не иметь никакого оружия…  
Он всё ещё старательно отводил глаза от маленького тельца на руках у Старгера. Что если мальчик изуродован? Феникс терпеть не мог смотреть на уродства и увечья - его тошнило даже от новостей, а тауэрский Музей Пыток он обходил десятой дорогой.  
Когда Шеобанн закончил звонок, Артур вздохнул с облегчением.   
\- Ладно, Феникс, пошли, - имя было непривычное, но вполне подходило своему владельцу, который обладал такой же отличительной внешностью - он был не просто симпатичен, а именно красив, явно об этом знал и активно пользовался, вот только сейчас его миловидное личико портили изрядная бледность и всклокоченные блондинистые волосы. Нет, такой ни за что не станет постоянно жить в таком захудалом местечке, как Рейвенстоун.   
Артур осторожно поднялся по камням на ровную полоску песка, стараясь лишний раз не трясти свою ношу. Его спутник явно не страдал излишним любопытством, может и не говорить ему ничего? Мысль была заманчива, но тогда кто опознает мальца? Сам Артур не собирался упоминать об их встрече на перекрестке, если не найдется ни одного свидетеля их столкновения.   
\- Ты живешь здесь? Хорошо знаешь местных? - начал он издалека. "Прости, Алекс Шеобанн, но лучше, чтобы мы пока не знали друг друга".  
Феникс замер.   
\- Я… из Лондона. - это даже не было ложью. Почти.   
«Только не это!», - мысленно взмолился он. - «Нет! Не буду я его опознавать!»  
\- Жаль... я думал ты, может, знаешь этого мальчишку. Я сам живу здесь недавно, и он мне незнаком, - соврал Артур. - Ничего, что я на ты? Кстати, он очень похож на тебя, такие же светлые волосы...  
Ник напрягся ещё больше. Этот Старгер явно на что-то намекал, и, почему-то, понимать этот намёк не хотелось. Разум просто не воспринял его, словно защищаясь. Мысль была только одна: заставить его, Феникса, опознавать полутруп? Не дождётся!  
\- У нас вообще много блондинов, - он осекся. - То есть здесь много. В этих местах. Исторически.  
\- Я заметил, - Артур замолчал, увидев, как далеко впереди в темноте мелькнули огни, и на дорогу вылетела сначала скорая, а затем полицейская машина, ослепив их светом фар. Напирать на Феникса было теперь бессмысленно, и Артур оставил эту затею. Он уже сильно пожалел, что вообще начал этот разговор, в конце концов, не такое это сложное дело, найти родителей ребенка в небольшом городке. Артур повернулся боком к подъезжающим машинам и отвернулся, сощурившись. Яркие лучи фар разрезали кромешную рождественскую тьму и ясно высветили лицо лежащего у него на руках ребенка.


	2. Волк и Феникс

I  
Что было дальше? Дальше был ад. Тесная машина скорой, больница, полицейские, задающие одни и те же вопросы, мамик с отцом, внезапно такие… постаревшие. Им словно нужна была какая-то помощь от него, они чего-то ждали, но он не понимал, как утешить их, что сказать. Поэтому, когда врачи наконец разрешили им зайти в палату, Ник просто сбежал, спрятался в холодной больничной часовне, закрытой на ремонт, и от того пустой и печальной.

Его мучил только один вопрос: «Что если Алекс умрёт?» Действительно, что тогда будет? Феникс никогда не задумывался о том, что делает их семью семьёй. О том, что будет, если мамик, отец или Лепрекон исчезнут, и вот теперь…

Он уткнулся лбом в спинку стоящей впереди скамейки. Его переполняло не горе, а странное чувство, которому он никак не мог подобрать названия: смесь тоски, злости и страха, - отчаянного страха не столько за брата, сколько за мать. Мёртвым всё равно, вся боль достаётся живым, которых они бросают. 

«Что будет с мамой?» - рыдал глубоко внутри Ника маленький мальчик. - «А вдруг мама тоже…».

Он никогда раньше об этом не думал. Не понимал, что смерть так близко, что она так безжалостна, что нельзя успеть спасти кого-то в последний момент, как бывает в кино. Нельзя переиграть всё заново. Исправить. Каждый мог умереть в любую минуту. От этого было невыносимо, страшно и одиноко. Никто не сможет спасти Алекса, значит и его, Ника, тоже никто не спасёт, когда придёт его час.

Ник вспомнил Старгера: как он стоял на набережной в свете фар, держа на руках маленькое, посиневшее тельце - холодный и безразличный, с жёстким, колючим взглядом. У него был вид человека, которому всё равно, и Феникс, увидев, кого он держит с таким видом, не выдержал.

«Почему ты мне не сказал?! - кричал он Старгеру в лицо, будто, узнай он раньше, это могло что-то изменить. - Ты должен был сказать! Я его брат! Ты должен был! Ты должен был сказать!»

Кто-то дал ему пощёчину, кто-то заставил выпить что-то горькое, его подталкивали к машине скорой, но он не хотел идти; он не мог оставаться с таким Алексом - это было невыносимо, он говорил им, что не может…

Его всё-таки затолкали в машину, и всю дорогу он просидел зажмурившись, зажав уши и вцепившись пальцами в волосы. Когда он понял, что мама и папа тоже знают, стало всё равно. А потом пришли страх и одиночество.

***  
Тяжёлая дверь скрипнула, и Ник обернулся на звук. На пороге стоял отец: взлохмаченный, совсем худой, в мятой рубашке и брюках - видимо, надел первое, что попалось под руку. Кажется, глаза у него были красные, но за стёклами очков было не разглядеть.

\- Алекс тебя зовёт, - сухо бросил он.

Ник послушно встал. Ему хотелось сказать отцу что-то правильное, чтобы тот понял что-то важное о нём, Фениксе.

\- Пап… - начал он, глядя на нагрудный карман Стивена. - Я… я люблю тебя. И… Алекса.

Сухая, но сильная рука отца легла ему на плечо, сжала, подталкивая к выходу.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Ник. Иди. Скажи ему.

Феникс закусил губу. Почему-то одного «я тебя люблю» было недостаточно, чтобы отец перестал страдать так молча и страшно. Всё было понятно. Алекс был любимым сыном, отцовским, а теперь отец будет одинок. Одинокий человек, у которого остался единственный ребёнок, давно его разочаровавший.

Нику стоило огромных усилий проглотить ком, вставший в горле.

\- Ты меня всегда считал глупым и легкомысленным… но, пап, я не такой! Я… я найду того, кто это сделал! Найду сам, чтобы ты знал… чтобы ты не думал… не разочаровывался во мне…

Отец убрал руку с его плеча:  
\- Не глупи, - коротко ответил он. - Вы оба мои дети. И не смей ввязываться - это дело полиции. Иди.  
И Феникс пошёл. 

***  
Алекс лежал на широкой белой кровати, маленький и несчастный. Мама сидела рядом и держала его за руку. В глазах у неё стояли слёзы, но она, собрав все силы, чуть улыбнулась Нику, ободряя. Он взял стул, неловко присел на краешек. Алекс был жив и смотрел на него, но легче почему-то не было.

\- Привет, Лепрекон… - это прозвучало жалко и виновато, совсем не так, как должен говорить старший брат.

\- Привет… - прошептал Алекс так, будто у него не было сил даже говорить. - Ник… я тебе должен сказать важное…

\- …ну?

Брат вдруг поднял руку и слабенько ткнул его указательным пальцем в лоб. 

\- Ты иногда такой придурок… но ты должен теперь стать супергероем… и победить Кнехта Рупрехта и всех злодеев… обещаешь?

Феникс осторожно взял маленькую, бледную ручку и крепко сжал. В глазах защипало, губы дрожали, мешая говорить, поэтому он только кивнул.

\- Плакса… - серьёзно укорил его Алекс. - Теперь ты не можешь быть плаксой… супергерои не плачут… они ведь крутые… мистер Старгер тоже крутой… ты ему передай, чтобы он ко мне зашёл… мы с ним теперь друзья - он пожал мне руку… и назвал «мистером»… я бы позвал его к нам… но надо было идти к Джонни… передашь?

Ник снова кивнул. Алексу этого хватило, он лёг поудобнее и закрыл глаза.

\- Ты всё-таки нормальный брат… - пробормотал он. - Не всегда придурок…

Это было уже слишком. Феникс зажал рот рукой, пытаясь заглушить всхлип, и бросился вон из палаты. Он пробежал пару пустых коридоров, но сдался, сел прямо на пол и рыдал долго и отчаянно, как ребёнок. 

Отец не понял его, о маме он боялся подумать, - никто теперь не мог защитить его от страхов, никто не успокоил бы его.  
Значит, вот как это - быть взрослым.  
Перед глазами снова встало непроницаемое лицо Старгера.  
Быть взрослым - значит быть одиноким.  
Быть взрослым - значит страдать одному.  
Плакать одному.  
Умирать одному.

***  
За окном светало, серый рассвет медленно вползал в коридор. Начиналось утро Рождества, но это был чей-то чужой праздник, который больше не имел отношения ни к Фениксу, ни к его семье.

Пискнул в кармане телефон: Ник автоматически вынул его, прочитал сообщение невидящими от слёз глазами. От отца.

«Алекс в коме. Возможно, будет жить. Иди домой».

Он закрыл глаза. Идти домой? Зачем? Что там делать? Не было никаких желаний или планов - существовало только здесь и сейчас: холодный пол в белом коридоре и голос:  
\- Молодой человек?

Феникс вздрогнул и повернулся. Над ним склонилась женщина не первой молодости в больничной пижаме. «Пожилой дамой» её назвать было сложно - ёжик седых волос на голове и слишком яркое для блёклого мира, в котором теперь жил Ник, радужное парео на плечах делали её похожей, скорее, на сектантку или хиппи.

\- Ну вот, слава богу, вы не в обмороке, - заключила «сектантка» и протянула ему снежно-белый носовой платок, пахнущий духами. - Возьмите, высморкайтесь, вытрите слёзы. Возвращать не нужно, у меня таких полно.

Она смотрела так ласково и озабоченно, что Ник едва подавил новый всхлип и тут же уткнулся в предложенный платок:  
\- Спасибо… Я вас разбудил?

\- Не без этого, - Женщина явно привыкла к прямолинейности, но в её тоне не было ничего обидного. - Но, знаете, люди тут часто плачут, такой уж он, раковый корпус. Поэтому я запаслась носовыми платками. Сейчас мало кто носит их с собой, только в случае насморка, так что мои приходятся кстати.

\- Раковый… - необычная причёска «сектантки» вдруг приобрела пугающий, болезненный смысл. 

Пытаясь сбежать от смерти, он забрёл в корпус, полный медленно умирающих людей. Наверное, осознание этого отразилось у него на лице, потому что женщина посмотрела на него удивлённо.

\- Вы не знали? 

\- Нет. У меня… - он с трудом смог это произнести - Мой брат в интенсивной терапии… его избили, он в коме… а я не знаю, что делать. Ему десять лет. А его…

\- Кома, это не смерть, - Женщина, нисколько не смущаясь, села на пол рядом и протянула руку. - Энн. Можете звать меня Энн - не люблю свою фамилию.

\- Феникс, - Он неловко пожал протянутую руку. Всё очарование и желание очаровывать исчезло, и он не был уверен, что оно когда-нибудь ещё появится. - Феникс Шеобанн.

\- Феникс… романтично. Яркая птица, возрождающаяся из пепла. Сжигает себя до тла и появляется снова, ещё лучше, чем была. Правда, некоторым необязательно баловаться самосожжением, чтобы почувствовать себя молодым и полным сил. Достаточно просто поспать, - Энн улыбнулась. - И поесть. Угощайся, Феникс.

Только сейчас Ник заметил, что в другой руке она держала ярко-красное сочное яблоко. Но есть сейчас, в такую минуту… нет.

\- Не могу. 

Она настойчиво вложила яблоко ему в руку:  
\- Съешь потом. Но - обязательно. Скоро, будешь голодный, как волк.

Есть, пить, веселиться, играть на сцене… как всё это делать теперь? Он не мог себе представить. И Энн словно читала его мысли:  
\- Уж поверь мне. Я видела в своей жизни столько горя, что очень хорошо знаю все симптомы и, как это у вас, молодых, говорится, «отходняки». Так вот, у тебя скоро начнётся отходняк, и лучше, если ты в это время будешь дома, поближе к собственной постели и остаткам с рождественского стола.

Ник предпочёл пропустить это мимо ушей, хотя мысль о тёплом одеяле вдруг показалась не такой уж плохой.

\- Почему вы такая… нормальная? - вдруг спросил он. - Это же грустно… это больно!

Его новая знакомая не обиделась:  
\- Имеешь в виду, почему я, старая, больная раком женщина, кормлю молодых людей яблоками вместо того, чтобы завернуться в простыню и ползти на кладбище? Феникс, я не знаю тебя, а ты не знаешь меня, но поверь моему опыту: жизнь - это множество вещей и множество чувств, а не одно чувство и не одна вещь. Что бы ни случилось с твоим братом - ты не можешь перестать жить из-за этого. И ты - здоровый, молодой парнишка, - не перестанешь. Посмотри на меня! Даже я, старая, больная бабка не могу не хотеть жить! А я всегда делаю то, что хочу, и никто мне не указ. 

\- Но… мне одиноко. Даже мои родители… я не могу просить, чтобы они мне помогли, потому что они там, с Алексом. Это и значит быть взрослым…Энн?

Он не знал, почему говорит обо всём этом с незнакомой женщиной, но в застывшем, сером мире больше не было никого, кто мог бы заменить ему… маму?

\- Ну, что за глупости? - Она ласково погладила его по волосам, как маленького. - Конечно, всем иногда одиноко, но это не значит, что никто не будет тебя слушать! В конце концов, юноша, курица я или человек? Мы ведь сейчас сидим и разговариваем! Но если тебя не устраивает старая карга, обратись к молодёжи! У такого красивого мальчика не может не быть любимой девочки или друзей.

Любимая девушка… друзья… Ник не знал, что ответить. Одноклассники, институтские товарищи, Милли, Рози - кто из них стал бы действительно его слушать сейчас? Кого из них он выслушал бы?

Энн впервые взглянула на него грустно и с состраданием:  
\- Мальчик-звезда… - протянула она. - Обязательно влюбись и заведи друзей, слышишь? Я всё время говорю об этом племяннику, но он никогда меня не слушает! Не будь таким же, понял? Но сначала - выспись и поешь. И разбросай носки в коридоре.

\- Э… что? - Ник подумал, что ослышался.

\- Твоя мама, наверняка, тоже переживает. Чтобы отвлечься, человеку необходимо чем-то заниматься. Я всегда делаю что-нибудь по дому, когда не пишу. Специально прошу племянника раскидывать носки - очень помогает, знаешь ли!

Феникс, вдруг, почувствовал, что смертельно устал. Так устал, что хитрый план с носками так и не дошёл до него. Теперь ему действительно хотелось только спать и ничего больше. Поэтому он с трудом встал, выпрямляя затекшие ноги, и помог Энн подняться.

\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил он. - Я постараюсь. 

\- Вот, умница, - Она отряхнула пижаму и поплотнее запахнула парео. - Твой брат обязательно поправится, так что иди, иди. И не забудь съесть яблоко!

***  
Яблоко он так и не съел: просто потому что, придя домой, положил его на стол, еле-еле разделся, упал на кровать и тут же заснул. Ему снилось море, холодное и серое. Он снова шёл по берегу, твёрдо зная, что надо скорее найти Алекса и отвести домой, но на пляже никого не было, только виднелась вдалеке странная фигура, казавшаяся полностью закутанной в тёмный плащ - то ли стоячий камень, то ли человек.

Фигура обернулась.

\- Мам! - Он ускорил шаг, почти побежал, но ноги увязали в песке, подгибаясь от слабости.

\- Не надо, - сказал кто-то за спиной. - Не ходи, это не мама.

Алекс. Нормальный, живой и здоровый, но слишком бледный, почти прозрачный.

\- С ума сошёл, Лепрекон?! Конечно это она!

Алекс покачал головой и посмотрел на него строго, как взрослый. 

\- Иди домой, ладно? Иди домой.

«Иди домой…»

II  
\- Что вы делали на пляже ночью, мистер Старгер?

Детектив-сержант Энди Картрайт вопросительно взглянул на Артура, ручка выжидательно застыла над блокнотом, страницы которого были уже испещрены мелким затейливым почерком. Вид у полицейского был изрядно помятый, рыжеватые волосы торчали разные стороны, галстук отсутствовал, и на обычно самодовольном лице молодого сержанта застыло нехарактерное для него хмурое выражение. В общем, детектив пребывал еще не в самом худшем состоянии, несмотря на то, что его подняли с постели в рождественскую ночь расследовать нападение на ребенка. В любое другое время амбициозный сержант бы обрадовался - наконец, в тихом Рейвенстоуне завелось самое настоящее серьезное дело, почище краж в супермаркетах и застрявших на деревьях кошек. Но только не сейчас, когда приходилось торчать в участке, да еще в малоприятной компании, пока все люди нежились в своих постелях и смотрели очередной сон про Санту. 

Артур со скучающим видом выдохнул струйку дыма:  
\- Гулял.

\- В рождественскую ночь? - сержант саркастически хмыкнул.

\- Насколько я помню, это не является уголовно наказуемым преступлением. Мне приснился кошмар, и нужно было проветрить голову, - в этом Артур даже не покривил душой, однако полицейский только приподнял вопросительно бровь с видом "да неужели?", окинув полным сомнения взглядом, человека, расположившегося со всем удобством на стуле напротив. 

Детективу-сержанту Картрайту нежданный свидетель не понравился сразу, стоило только его темному силуэту появиться в свете фар полицейской машины. Не только потому, что из-за него пришлось вставать с кровати черт знает во сколько и срочно приводить себя в чувство после вечерней посиделки с коллегами в баре, а потом еще выслушивать ворчание главного инспектора, пребывающего в весьма скверном расположении духа из-за отвратительного ночного инцидента. Сначала, полтора месяца назад, бесследно пропал из собственного двора одиннадцатилетний Ричард Кетроу, а теперь на тебе, еще один мальчик! Нет, это все были мелочи. Хотя, как свидетель, мистер Старгер показал себя на высоте, перечислив детали произошедшего с поразительной точностью и проницательностью, но сделал он это с видом презрительного одолжения, отмахнувшись от полицейских, как от надоедливых мух, к огромному раздражению сержанта. Слуг закона могли любить и не любить, уважать или бояться, но с полным равнодушием детектив Картрайт еще не сталкивался. Вокруг тела сновали врачи, в брата пострадавшего, впавшего в откровенную истерику, пытались влить успокоительное, а Старгер спокойно стоял, раскуривая сигарету, словно происходящее вокруг было частью низкосортной драмы из дешевого телевизионного сериала. Он только поинтересовался у сержанта, придется ли ему ехать в участок, и сколько времени это займет, с таким видом, как будто находить избитых детей на пляже входило в его ежедневную и успевшую изрядно поднадоесть обязанность.

Детектив Картрайт считал, что за свой не очень большой, но и не слишком маленький опыт работы в полиции успел выработать в себе уверенность, отличающую профессионалов от новичков, и гордился ею, но сейчас, под тяжелым взглядом неприятного свидетеля, он вновь почувствовал себя юным студентом-первокурсником юридического колледжа, у которого в ящике с одеждой припрятана марихуана. Как бы сильно это не задевало самолюбие, но сейчас Энди предпочел бы видеть напротив себя дамочку-истеричку, а не двухметрового мужика с внешностью голодного волка из Красной Шапочки. И волк этот был не из той облагороженной версии сказки, где девочку с бабушкой спасают охотники. Длинный, поджарый и мрачный, Старгер развалился на стуле, словно находился не в полицейском участке, а у себя дома, и сразу как-то незаметно занял все пространство кабинета; Энди подумал, что загляни сюда посторонний человек, у него могло сложиться совершенно иное впечатление о том, кто здесь детектив, а кто допрашиваемый. Рождество свидетель встречал явно не при параде: на нем была потрепанная кожаная куртка, перчатки, которые он не удосужился снять, даже находясь в помещении, джинсы и ботинки; о бритве Старгер, видимо, благополучно забыл еще несколько дней назад; черные, давно не стриженные волнистые волосы, где уже появились ниточки седины, и темно-серые глаза, в которых сержант ничего не мог разглядеть, кроме открытого презрения к собственной персоне, сильно контрастировали с болезненно-бледной кожей лица; длинный нос с горбинкой придавал и без того неприветливой физиономии свидетеля еще более угрюмый вид.   
Черт возьми, что за человека волей случая принесло сегодня в их участок? Этот тип знал всю процедуру дела, что было ясно, как божий день, но сержант, к собственному раздражению, так и не смог определить его профессию - воображение только рисовало главного чистильщика какой-нибудь лондонской банды, которого неизвестным чудом занесло в их городок. Возможно, мистер Старгер не был похож на убийцу детей, но уж точно не молился перед обедом. Детектив Картрайт знал только одно: этот тип ему откровенно не нравился, - и у Энди возникло ощущение, что тот прекрасно об этом осведомлен, и специально дразнит его, подливая масло в огонь.

\- Я не похож на человека, которому могут сниться кошмары? Поверьте, внешнее впечатление обманчиво, - Артур снова поднес к губам сигарету. – Может, закончим на сегодня? А то эта ночь чертовски длинная, и я бы предпочел сейчас хорошенько выпить и завалиться спать.

\- Оставьте ваши планы на сегодня при себе, - рука сержанта привычно потянулась поправить галстук, но, к великой досаде Энди, там его не оказалось. Детектив всегда любил костюмы за то, что они придавали солидности, и сейчас один из них был бы весьма кстати: без привычной одежды полицейский чувствовал себя неуютно. - Меня интересует, каким образом вы оказались на пляже в такое удобное время, и оставьте эти россказни про кошмар для дурачков!

\- Мне больше нечего добавить, - Артур пожал плечами. - Кроме того, что нельзя себя так низко оценивать, детектив Картрайт. На дурачка вы не очень похожи, - добавил он, и лицо сержанта мгновенно побледнело от злости.

\- Кажется, вы забыли, где находитесь, - процедил он сквозь зубы. - Не надо меня дразнить. Чем вы занимаетесь здесь в городе, и какая у вас профессия? Вы же точно не местный.

\- Дайте подумать... - Артур изобразил на лице глубокий мысленный процесс. - Пью. Сплю... хм... иногда трахаю девиц определенного сорта, которых у вас хрен найдешь. Когда все это надоедает, занимаюсь частными расследованиями. У меня есть лицензия частного детектива, вот только она находится дома - не имею привычки носить с собой документы на вечерние прогулки.

\- А зря, - полицейский недоверчиво фыркнул, сморщив холеный нос от таких подробностей. Проституток Энди не любил, презирал и считал, что те, кто пользуются их услугами, не способны завести себе нормальную девушку, а, значит, достойны жалости. - Я все это обязательно проверю, включая совершеннолетие этих девиц.

\- Да сколько угодно, - Артур потушил сигарету в пепельнице и достал новую. - Послушайте, детектив Картрайт, если вам неймется сделать из меня подозреваемого, советую обратиться к моим соседкам, миссис Бланк и мисс Розуотер - они лучше меня знают, куда и когда я хожу и кого трахаю... правда, любоваться процессом последнего я им не позволяю - еще удар хватит старых куриц, - он чиркнул зажигалкой. - Уверен, мои вчерашние передвижения не остались без их внимания. С учетом показаний юриста Джейкобсона, с которым я разговаривал вчера ночью, вполне может выйти, что я невинен аки младенец.

\- Это мне решать, - важно отрезал сержант и уткнулся в блокнот. Сидящий перед ним человек мог быть связан с младенцами только в том случае, если они присутствовали на его обеденном столе в качестве главного блюда. - Как давно вы проживаете в Рейвенстоуне, мистер Старгер? И, пожалуйста, можно обойтись без... выражений? - Картрайт скривился. Где же Адель? Она должна была сейчас проверить этого типа по базе. Новенькая констебль Адель Берроуз, которую недавно перевели сюда из Лаймстоуна, была неизменно мила и отзывчива. Энди уже целую неделю намекал коллеге на совместный ужин в ресторане, но она постоянно отговаривалась делами. Нужно было сегодня брать быка за рога, пока это дело о педофиле не отняло все их свободное время.

\- Почти год. Миленькое местечко, ничего не скажешь, - Артур глубоко затянулся и стряхнул с сигареты пепел. - За исключением того, что здесь, оказывается, водятся маньяки - любители детишек.

\- С чего вы взяли, что это дело рук маньяка? - сержант недовольно нахмурился, отвлекшись от приятных размышлений о девушке, и с раздражением взглянул на свидетеля. Он тоже был уверен в этой версии: обе жертвы были мальчики, светловолосые, симпатичные, примерно одного возраста, и второй из них был раздет, что уже говорило о сексуальной подоплеке произошедшего - в подтверждении этого, только что позвонили из больницы и сообщили, что жертва была изнасилована, причем с особой жестокостью. Однако расследование - одно дело, а его собеседник явно знал, о чем говорил, и Энди был готов побиться об заклад, что Старгер весьма перспективный человек для полиции. Даже если он не был убийцей, то наверняка что-то знал, но делиться сведениями не собирался. Если же он все-таки не имел отношения к произошедшему, то, скорее всего, занимался какими-нибудь мутными делами здесь, в Рейвенстоуне.

\- Это заметно по характеру синяков на теле мальчишки и всему остальному, вы же сами прекрасно знаете, детектив, - Артур приукрасил немного значение фактов, но истина от этого не менялась. - А еще интуиция подсказывает. Как, например, то, что эта малышка, констебль Берроуз, не будет с вами спать, - он выразительно взглянул на дверь. В кабинет, держа под мышкой папку и кружку с кофе, вошла миловидная девушка в ореоле мягких каштановых волос и с такими же припухшими от недосыпа глазами, как и у всех людей, находящихся сейчас в полицейском отделении. Заметив растерянное выражение на лице детектива Картрайта, она удивленно нахмурилась и поставила кружку на стол. 

\- Смотри, Энди, что я нашла, - она протянула тому папку. 

\- Спасибо, Адель, - он отхлебнул кофе, и его взгляд пообещал сидящему напротив частному детективу долгую и мучительную смерть.

\- Зря вы отказались от кофе, мистер Старгер, - обернувшись к Артуру, констебль улыбнулась, но ее улыбка была всего лишь пустой данью формальности, за которой пряталось удивление, настороженность и... опаска.

\- Благодарю, но я бы сейчас предпочел что-нибудь намного крепче, и вряд ли это у вас найдется.

\- Слушай, Адель, позвони Филлипсу, узнай, как у него дела в больнице, - скрывая раздражение, сержант распахнул папку и невидящим взглядом пробежал по первым строчкам досье - его мрачный свидетель-подозреваемый, на лице которого за время разговора не промелькнуло даже тени улыбки, с появлением девушки оживился, словно уже раздел ее взглядом до нижнего белья.

\- Хорошо, - она удивленно пожала плечами и вышла из кабинета.

\- Вы правы, отличная попка, - прокомментировал Артур, когда изящная фигурка девушки отдалилась на приличное расстояние. - Я уже согласен на арест, только пусть это сделает мисс Берроуз. Но зря заглядываетесь, детектив, она давно трахается с сержантом, который шатался без дела в приемной, и, несмотря на кукольную внешность, предпочитает позу сверху.

\- Мистер Старгер, вы уже перешли всякие границы, - раздраженно прошипел Картрайт, - я привлеку вас к ответственности за оскорбление сотрудника полиции! 

\- Нет, это не оскорбление, а всего лишь правда жизни, - Артур вздохнул и пальцами раздавил в пепельнице окурок своей последней сигареты. За время разговора их там набралось изрядное количество.

\- Черт возьми, - сержант опустил папку. - С чего вы взяли, что она... встречается с сержантом Эндрюсом?

 

\- Все очень просто - я видел, как он ее тискал в кабинете напротив и, судя по тому, что он остановился в ту же секунду, стоило ей скорчить недовольную гримаску, эта малышка держит его в строгом ошейнике и на коротком поводке... Это же очевидно, все написано на лицах: кто кому хочет вставить, а кто довольнешенек тем, что удалось свалить от жены, избежав супружеского долга, - Артур с сожалением поглядел на пепельницу - желание курить не исчезло, но в глубине легких уже шевельнулся тяжелый ком кашля - долгого, надрывного, и частный детектив, которому наизусть были известны все симптомы, оставил желание достать следующую сигарету до того момента, как выйдет из участка. 

\- Любопытное умозаключение, - как можно равнодушнее протянул Картрайт, однако в его голосе явственно проступило разочарование при упоминании Адель. Сержант опустил глаза к бумагам в папке.

"Ну вот, сейчас начнется". Артур потер лоб ладонью, словно его мучила головная боль. Все было до тошноты знакомо, он прекрасно знал, что находится в папке, и что сейчас скажет напыщенный выскочка-сержант. Одна его часть хотела оттянуть неизбежное, а другая - чтобы все это поскорее закончилось. "Обязательно напьюсь сегодня до чертиков, дайте только добраться до дома", - думал он, из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдая за тем, как Картрайт перелистывает распечатки листов. 

\- Черт! - молодой детектив оторвал от бумаг взгляд, полный неподдельного изумления. - Вы работали в лондонской полиции, мистер Старгер?

\- Да, кажется, было один раз. В Брикстоне. Давно, - Артур поднял глаза вверх, изучая затейливые дырочки на потолочных плитках. 

\- Не один раз, а целых четырнадцать лет, и не так уж давно - всего... три года назад, - сержант заглянул в лист, уточняя дату.

\- Три или десять - какая разница? Что было, то прошло и быльем поросло. Сейчас это уже не имеет значения.

\- Почему вы оставили службу, да еще в такой должности, бывший старший инспектор? - вновь вернув себе самоуверенный вид, поинтересовался детектив, желая отыграться за свою предыдущую растерянность. Сначала Энди не поверил своим глазам - старшим инспектором был их ворчливый старина Хич, начальник участка (по мнению сержанта, ему уже давно пора было отправиться на пенсию), и теперь он не знал, как себя вести. Но, справившись с первым удивлением, Картрайт стал жадно вглядываться в мелкие строчки шрифта, который шел дальше, а его было еще много. "Вот оно, то, что нужно", - обрадовался Энди, чувствуя, как почва снова вернулась под ноги, а вместе с ней и уверенность. 

\- Послушайте, детектив Картрайт, давайте не будем сейчас строить друг перед другом неизвестно кого, - вкрадчиво произнес Артур и наклонился над столом, заставив сержанта инстинктивно отодвинуться назад. - Я хорошо знаю эти игры, и у меня сегодня нет настроения в них играть. Вы прекрасно понимаете почему - это написано в моем личном деле, которое сейчас у вас в руках. 

\- Ладно, ладно - детектив сдался, хотя сделал это с заметной неохотой. По досье выходило, что этот бывший старший инспектор был не великим любителем правил, судя по большому количеству взысканий за нарушение основных положений и регламентов. Фигурировал Старгер еще и в одном крупном внутреннем расследовании на предмет превышения должностных полномочий, и хотя по результатам был признан чистеньким и полностью заслуживающим доверия, но больше всего удивлял совсем не этот факт. - Просто странно, такой послужной список, пусть и не без изъянов, и вдруг... психиатрическая лечебница.

\- Небольшой нервный срыв. Знаете ли, работа тяжелая, - Артур снова откинулся на спинку стула. 

\- Не такой уж и небольшой - попытка нападения на свидетеля, - сержант полистал бумаги. - Параноидальный психоз... полтора года лечения...

\- Спасибо, на память я не жалуюсь, можете не зачитывать вслух. Однако прошу заметить, я официально признан здоровым - это подтверждает заключение врачей. Или я, по-вашему, похож на сумасшедшего? 

\- Хм... я бы так не сказал, - Энди повертел в руках ручку, выдержав холодный взгляд. Может, перед сержантом и сидел не совсем приятный тип, но в его глазах Картрайт не заметил того лихорадочного блеска, который был характерен для умалишенных.

\- Я надеюсь, этот разговор останется здесь, между нами? - сухо поинтересовался Артур у детектива. - А то не хотелось бы узнавать новых подробностей о своей жизни из магазинной очереди. 

Разговор ему уже надоел, и усталость, накопившаяся за день и, особенно, за ночь, давала о себе знать. Интересно, выжил ли мальчик? Хотелось бы в это верить, но бывший инспектор знал, насколько неоправданны такие надежды. Знатную истерику закатил его брат, и Артур был невольно благодарен детективу Картрайту за то, что тот отвесил юнцу звонкую пощечину - он бы сделал то же самое, не будь у него заняты руки. В тот момент Старгер не хотел ни видеть перекошенного от ужаса лица Шеобанна, ни слышать его обвинений. "Идиот, я пытался тебе сказать, но ты из-за своей трусости не захотел посмотреть правде в глаза", - это было не совсем справедливо по отношению к юноше, у которого в тот момент умирал родной брат, вернее, даже совсем несправедливо, но Артур не желал прикасаться к чужим страданиям, облегчить которые был не в силах, а переживать их сам не испытывал ни малейшей потребности. Он отгородился от кричащего Шеобанна глухой стеной, сквозь которую не приникали ни его обвинения, ни слезы - старая привычка отстраняться в подобных ситуациях настолько сильно въелась в нутро (и пришлась там весьма ко двору), превратившись в часть характера, очень сильно напоминавшую бездушие. 

\- Конечно, - Картрайт закрыл блокнот, а потом ехидно усмехнулся. - Скажите, как вам удалось получить лицензию детектива с таким прошлым?

\- Не знаю, возможно, благодаря моему обаянию. А так исключительно законным путем, если вы это имеете в виду. Можете проверить. 

\- Обязательно. И последний вопрос, - детектив потер переносицу - похоже, недосып медленно брал верх и над ним. Картрайт с неудовольствием отметил, что подобраться вплотную к этому человеку так и не смог... но, в то же время остался и при своих, а впереди еще целое расследование и козырная карта в виде старгеровского досье. - У вас большой опыт работы в полиции, вы будете расследовать это дело? 

\- Я что, похож на идиота? Мальца, конечно, жалко, но ему уже ничем не поможешь, - Артур покачал головой. - Это дело - как ванная с дерьмом, и я не собираюсь туда окунаться очертя голову. По крайней мере, пока не высплюсь, как следует, и над всем не поразмыслю. Я могу быть свободен?

\- Да. Только не уезжайте из города, не поставив нас в известность.

\- Разумеется, - Артур поднялся со стула и, оставив за собой привилегию последнего неприязненного взгляда, вышел из кабинета.

На улице, глотнув холодного воздуха, он долго кашлял, опершись на фонарный столб.

***  
Дома было пусто и тихо. Снаружи еще не рассвело, но Артур все равно не стал включать в комнатах свет, сразу направившись на кухню. Непочатая бутылка виски стояла в том же месте, где и вчера (или все еще сегодня?), когда он лег спать, так к ней и не прикоснувшись. Сделав глоток, Артур прошел в гостиную и присел в кресло. Думать и вспоминать сегодняшний день не хотелось, осталась лишь одна усталость, тяжело опустившаяся на плечи. Потихоньку прикладываясь к горлышку, он наблюдал, как на улице гаснут фонари и медленно разгорается серый рассвет. Рождество кончилось, и когда блеклые солнечные лучи коснулись опустевшей бутылки, стоящей на подлокотнике кресла, частный детектив уже давно спал.

III  
Когда Ник проснулся, на часах было одиннадцать. Все нормальные люди ещё спали, за окном висело тяжёлое небо, и Кристиан Бэйл чуть улыбался с плаката. Обычное утро, вот только… Ник потянулся и перевёл взгляд на тумбочку. Яблоко было там - красное и сочное - оно подтверждало, что Алекс в больнице, а Энн - странная и похожая на чокнутую волшебницу - действительно существует. «Я должен начать новую жизнь, - мысленно сказал Феникс Кристиану Бэйлу. - Я буду настоящим мужчиной, старшим сыном и братом и найду маньяка».

Кристиан Бэйл молча одобрял.

Сильный человек не показывает слабостей, он не позволяет унынию брать над собой верх - и Ник не позволил: он привёл себя в порядок, причесался, как следует, достал любимый красный свитер, связанный мамиком, и даже замазал тональником синяки под глазами. На «настоящего мужчину» это не очень тянуло, конечно, но когда это мужественность определялась неумением за собой следить?  
Внизу, на первом этаже, уже кто-то ходил, из кухни слышался шум воды и звяканье тарелок. Обычно эти утренние шумы у Ника всегда были связаны с мамой, но в этот раз на кухне был отец. Он стоял у раковины в розовом мамиковом фартуке и, закатав рукава рубашки, намыливал большое блюдо. Картина была странная - сколько Феникс себя помнил, отец никогда не мыл посуду. Готовил иногда - да, но обычно хозяйством занималась мама.

\- Пап…

Отец повернулся и коротко кивнул.  
-  
Доброе утро. В холодильнике гусь и мясной пирог.

\- А…

\- Мама уже в больнице.

Ник кивнул, зачем-то взял блюдце, рассеянно повертел в руках.

\- Тебе помочь?

Отец посмотрел на него с искренним удивлением. Феникс никогда раньше не предлагал помощь по дому, его с трудом можно было заставить убирать в собственной комнате, и тут такая перемена!

\- Кхм. Как хочешь. Возьми полотенце и вытирай.

Ник послушался. Он автоматически брал тарелку за тарелкой, и волнение за мамика начало потихоньку проходить. Странно, но заниматься чем-то вот так, вместе с отцом, было даже уютно.

\- Зачем ей в больницу? - Ему в руки попала любимая кружка Алекса. Со Спайдерменом. - Он всё равно в коме.

\- Ей так спокойнее. Никакая нормальная мать по своей воле не бросит вот так ребёнка. Помнишь, как тебя увезли в Лондон, лечиться?

Эту историю Ник слышал много раз, но она не вызывала у него никаких воспоминаний. Ему было тогда пять с половиной, он заболел какой-то непонятной дрянью, и родителям пришлось отвезти его с лондонскую больницу на пару недель. Мама тогда ещё не унаследовала денег бабушки Морис, своей матери, поэтому, взять отпуск и жить в Лондоне она не могла, а даже если бы смогла - навещать Ника ей запрещали.

\- Не помню, я же был ещё маленький! Но я понял, о чём ты. Она больше переживала, потому что не могла со мной видеться, да?

\- Да. Но ничего не поделаешь, у тебя могла быть инфекционная болезнь. Это была первоклассная больница, нам очень повезло, что мы смогли тебя туда отправить. - Отец редко пускался в воспоминания, но неизменно вспоминал одно и то же. - Правда, на мой взгляд, вам там слишком много позволяли: игры, телевизор без конца…

\- Знаю, знаю, я посмотрел по телевизору фильм про Жанну Д’Арк и потом всё время плакал и повторял «Жанна сгорела», - Нику от этих воспоминаний почему-то всегда было неудобно. - До сих пор не люблю эту историю. Про Жанну.

\- Ты всегда был очень чувствительным. И мы, честно сказать, всегда переживали за тебя больше, чем за Алекса. И тогда и… до этого момента. В Лондоне столько соблазнов, а ты такой ветрогон и тебя вечно посещают всяческие дикие идеи. Когда ты вчера сказал мне, что собираешься искать маньяка, я подумал, что ты с ума сошёл.

Феникс слегка надулся. Его решение никуда не делось, он только искал благовидный предлог, чтобы убраться из дома, но как вести расследование, не представлял. Что у него было? Расщелина на пляже и Старгер, как главный подозреваемый. Но если Старгер и был маньяком, то улики он вряд ли оставил - у него было достаточно времени их уничтожить. Значит, нужно было вытрясти из него всю правду, во что бы то ни стало. Легко сказать! Ник никогда не пробовал этим заниматься, и противник был не из лёгких - тощий, облезлый старый волк, хитрый к тому же. Говорят, волки - одни из самых умных животных в лесу.

Феникс поставил в шкаф последнюю тарелку и полез в холодильник за пирогом.

\- Сядь за стол и поешь нормально, - недовольно потребовал отец, но он только отмахнулся, запихивая в рот чуть ли не целый кусок. 

\- Я пойду пройдуфь… пройдусь, ладно? - Ник закашлялся, едва не подавившись. - Если что, позвони.

Отец вздохнул и махнул рукой:   
\- Беги. И если встретишь кого-нибудь из Библиотечного Клуба, извинись и скажи, что мама участвовать в спектакле не будет.

Ник хотел спросить, почему отец просто не позвонит сам, но решил не спорить. Он и так чувствовал себя виноватым перед ним: и за то, что уходит, и за то, что нарушает запрет. 

Почему-то, в Лондоне, когда он выпивал или пытался покурить травку (один раз, всего один), или занимался ещё чем-нибудь, не заслуживающим одобрения, совесть его не мучила - родители всё равно не узнали бы, но теперь, огорчить отца было всё равно, что предать его.

«Мама и папа не узнают», - твёрдо пообещал себе Ник, накинул любимую спортивную куртку с эмблемой Академии, поверх воинственно красного свитера, выскользнул из дома, и, стараясь согреться, побежал по пустынным улицам, ловко скользя по припорошенным снежком ледяным лужам.   
Логово Старгера он нашёл легко. Единственный неукрашенный дом прямо через изгородь с Финчами выглядел так, будто в нём жила британская семейка Адамсов: заросший сад, грязные окна и замшелое, стёртое крыльцо. Вполне подходит для… маньяка?

Ник, по правде сказать, не был пока уверен в том, что Старгер маньяк, но с чего-то надо было начинать, и первый подозреваемый не такое уж плохое начало.

Он открыл скрипучую ржавую калитку, взбежал по ступенькам к двери и позвонил долгим, нетерпеливым звонком.

Нервничал ли Ник? Конечно! Все нервничают перед тем, как выйти на сцену, но профессионал никогда не позволит себе этого показать. Он уже двести раз повторил себе, что не боится этого Старгера, и злыми волчьими глазами его не испугать, но волнение и возбуждение от этого только усиливались. Надо было не просто поболтать с этим волчарой, надо было вытянуть из него правду любой ценой! Поэтому он упорно звонил снова и снова, не допуская даже мысли, что главного подозреваемого нет дома. 

***  
"...Тук-тук. Кто там? Я лягушонок. А ты? Я...  
\- Идиот."

Мысль пришла откуда-то издалека, холодная и отрезвляющая, спугнув остатки странных хаотичных образов, в которых плавал разум. Артуру показалось, что он узнал этот голос, но стоило приоткрыть глаза, и воспоминание испарилось, как выпивка в дождливый вечер. К слову о выпивке.

\- Че-ерт... - он взъерошил волосы. Сколько же он проспал? За окном был самый разгар пасмурного дня, но казалось, что это все еще длится бесконечное "вчера". Голова болела не очень сильно - виски оправдывал свою цену, но это было не самое страшное. Неприятный сюрприз заключался в том, что Артур находился не в кровати, и стоило попытаться приподняться, как спина и шея мгновенно взбунтовались против подобной выходки, мстительно отблагодарив за столь неподобающее место отдыха. Шипя от боли в затекших позвонках, детектив наклонился вперед, подготавливая тело к такому сложному движению, как поднятие на ноги. Во рту пересохло.

Стоило только подумать о воде, но эту мысль спугнул входной звонок.

"Кого еще там принесло?" - до двери было идти и идти, и Артур сначала отказался от этой идеи - пусть хоть зазвонятся до смерти, - но посетитель попался настойчивый. Мерзкая трель звонка резонировала в полупустых комнатах и голове, поэтому детектив с раздражением оторвался от кресла и побрел в прихожую с твердым желанием оторвать неизвестному посетителю руки. 

Потирая шею, он отпер замок и распахнул дверь.

\- Какого хрена... - на пороге стоял вчерашний знакомый, только Артур его узнал не сразу - в этом причесанном и изящном молодом человеке в куртке, джинсах и нарядном красном свитере сложно было опознать того самого юнца с пляжа, пребывающего сначала навеселе, а позже бьющегося в истерике.

\- Чего тебе?

\- Поговорить с вами. Кстати, добрый день, - при виде настоящего, похмельного и не такого уж страшного Старгера Ник осмелел и попытался протиснуться мимо него в дом. Его, конечно, тут явно не рады были видеть, но наглость - второе счастье. Правда, каким бы помятым, неряшливым и взъерошенным ни был хозяин, «кубики», виднеющиеся под расстёгнутой рубашкой красноречиво свидетельствовали о том, что он может и с лестницы спустить. Легко и больно. И, может быть, ещё наподдать для ускорения…

\- Не так быстро, - дорогу юноше неожиданно преградила рука, опершаяся на дверной косяк. - С чего ты решил, что я с тобой хочу разговаривать?

Приветствие Артур пропустил мимо ушей, словно его и не прозвучало.

\- Лучше займись своим братом, думаю, он в этом больше нуждается, - недовольно проворчал детектив и взялся за дверь, намереваясь захлопнуть ее у Шеобанна перед носом.

Ник быстро сориентировался. Он много раз видел, как это делали в кино, так что решение поставить ногу между косяком и дверью пришло само собой. Боль была ужасная, такая, что он даже тихо зашипел, поморщившись, но не отступил.

\- Это он меня попросил. - Ник грозно сдвинул пшеничные брови и неосознанно, по детской привычке, надул губы. Перегар у Старгера был мерзкий, стоять вплотную, глядя на него снизу вверх (проклятый алкоголик был всё-таки на голову выше) было неприятно, но Феникс стоял, потому что знал – убери он ногу, как дверь захлопнется и вряд ли когда откроется.

\- Хмм... Ладно, входи, - Артур приоткрыл дверь, освобождая проход. Сначала он просто хотел дать хорошего пинка нахальному вторженцу, но услышав слова Ника про Алекса, передумал. - Иди за мной.

Детектив провел нежданного посетителя в гостиную. Комнаты в доме были темные, полупустые и производили впечатление нежилых - минимум мебели и ни одной безделушки или мелочи, которая хоть как-то указывала на привычки хозяина. Только на столе красовалась пепельница, заваленная окурками, и почти пустая бутылка из-под виски – на подлокотнике кресла. Артур присел в него, достав из кармана джинс сигареты и зажигалку.

\- Только не понимаю, причем здесь твой брат и я, - изобразив на лице недоумение, соврал он, раскуривая сигарету. 

Феникс, впрочем, на его лицо не смотрел - он жадно оглядывался вокруг, пытаясь найти хоть одну зацепку, хоть одну улику. Бесполезно. Он прошёлся по полупустой комнате с ужасно заинтересованным видом, будто у Старгера тут был музей. Ничего. Но вот пепельница…

\- Ну и мрачно вы живёте! Три призрака Рождества не приходили? И… вы можете не курить? А то я весь пропахну дымом, это противно, - Ник повернулся спиной, заслонив пепельницу. Идея вытащить окурок, на котором наверняка остались следы ДНК, ему понравилась, но он даже не думал, что это будет так легко! Правда, прикасаться к замусоленным окуркам было гадко, но детективам вообще приходится преодолевать трудности. 

\- Нет, не могу, - Артур исподлобья наблюдал за его передвижениями. - Это успокаивает нервы, особенно, когда некоторые личности мельтешат перед глазами.

Зачем сюда на самом деле пришел этот белобрысый юнец? Сейчас он больше походил на вора, добравшегося до незапертого сейфа. Артур бесшумно поднялся и подошел к Нику сзади. - Так что же вам действительно нужно, мистер Шеобанн? Пока я не вижу заявленной заинтересованности в разговоре.

«Мистер Шеобанн» вздрогнул и перевернул злосчастную пепельницу, из которой тут же полетели во все стороны окурки. Один он всё-таки успел незаметно припрятать в карман. 

\- Не подкрадывайтесь ко мне, - мрачно потребовал Ник. - Это, вообще-то, жутко. Теперь я ещё больше уверен, что вы маньяк. Рупрехт Кнехт или как его там - вам лучше знать. 

Он на всякий случай отошёл подальше, просто так, чтобы быть уверенным, что успеет убежать, если Старгер на него кинется.

\- Подозрительная личность, живёте один, курите и пьёте какую-то дрянь, мебель у вас безвкусная, выглядите ужасно… - по мнению Феникса уже этого было достаточно, чтобы определить преступника. 

\- И зачем-то знакомитесь с маленькими мальчиками по ночам. Думали, никто не узнает? 

\- Кажется твою блондинистую голову сегодня изрядно напекло бледное рейвенстоуновское солнышко, или это побочный эффект вчерашнего успокоительного, - Артур сложил руки на груди. Откуда этот паршивец узнал о его встрече с Алексом и дурацкое прозвище убийцы? Людей в тот момент на улице не было, в этом детектив был точно уверен. Оставался только один вариант - сам Алекс - только он мог знать и то и другое. В курсе ли уже полиция? Вполне возможно, что да. Но мужчина пока не стал делать поспешных выводов, он только, прищурившись, оценивающе взглянул на юношу, сохранив непроницаемое выражение лица. - Полный бред несете, мистер детектив. Проживание в одиночестве - не преступление, а вот клевета - уже другое дело. 

\- Клевета?! - Феникс почувствовал, как щёки заливаются горячим, злым румянцем. От злости ему даже стало жарко. - А скрывать такие вещи - это что, законно?! Рассказывайте! А то я пойду в полицию, вы… извращенец!

Ему казалось, что воздух слегка колышется, как бывает в сильную жару. Футболку под свитером уже можно было выжимать. «Странно», - подумал Ник, оттягивая ворот. - «Он же не включал радиатор… может, тут какой-то газ? Или наркотик…» 

\- Послушай, парень, твои бредни мне уже начинают действовать на нервы, - Артур медленно наклонился, поднял пепельницу и, вернув ее на стол, потушил в ней сигарету. Он с удивлением отметил, что в комнате заметно потеплело, даже юнец заметно вспотел, однако, несмотря на разрозненные воспоминания после пробуждения, Артур был уверен, что к отоплению он не прикасался. - Конечно, я много чего могу сделать, но привычки насиловать маленьких мальчиков за собой не замечал. 

Значит, полиция была еще не в курсе, тем лучше. Он в нерешительности задумался над выбором: как следует пугнуть щенка, чтобы лишний раз не раскрывал рот, или же просто вышвырнуть его за дверь. Первый вариант был привлекательней - но что, если правда выплывет наружу? Тогда на него упадет еще больше подозрений. Если использовать второй, значит, в скором времени опять придется объясняться с сержантом Картрайтом, а он уже сидел у Артура в печенках. Ладно, сержанта можно было еще немного потерпеть, а к тому времени пострадавший мальчик возможно вспомнит что-нибудь о нападавшем, и подоспеет криминалистический анализ.

\- Да иди, куда хочешь, мне на это глубоко насрать, вот только позволь перед прощанием проводить тебя хорошим пинком в задницу, - голова еще не прошла, высокий голос юнца действовал на нервы, и мужчина с удовольствием спустил с крючка накопившееся за это время раздражение. Его набралось уже изрядно - очень хотелось посмотреть, как щенок расквасит свое смазливое личико о ступеньки перед домом. Артур мгновенно пересек разделяющее их расстояние - парень испуганно отпрянул, но руки детектива оказались длиннее, и он стиснул нежданного посетителя за грудки, намереваясь выволочь из дома к чертовой матери.

Это он сделал зря.

Ник ненавидел, когда его хватают. Особенно, если это делают вонючие, похмельные мужики. Этот вонючий мужик был, ко всему прочему, ещё и сильный - он тащил Феникса почти без усилий, что злило ещё больше. Старгер не хотел говорить, ему плевать было на Алекса, на то, что с ним сделали, и Ник просто не мог с этим смириться, как и с тем, что алкаш лапал своими прокуренными ручищами связанный мамиком свитер. Это было непростительно, и Феникс, никогда не встревающий в драки, чтобы не повредить лицо, просто рассвирепел и со всей силы толкнул врага кулаками в грудь.

Дальше… началось что-то странное. Он помнил всё как в замедленной съёмке: вот Старгер отпускает его, по инерции качнувшись назад - удивление на его лице сменяется гримасой боли, на груди под распахнутой рубашкой проступают два красных отпечатка, слишком красных для будущих синяков, а руки Феникса… Руки Феникса горят.

Пару секунд Ник стоял и тупо смотрел, как огонь лижет кисти, подбирается к рукавам свитера, бежит по ним… «Я сгорю…» - металась в голове мысль. - «Я сейчас…». Огонь поднялся уже до локтей, он попытался стряхнуть его, но пламя только весело бежало всё выше и оставалось только одно - кричать. И Ник закричал - отчаянно и истерично, как девчонка. 

\- Твою мать! - детектив отступил на шаг назад; боль была такая, словно ему на грудь положили утюг, выкрученный на максимальную температуру. Артур даже не успел толком удивиться, когда Шеобанна охватило пламя. Его пронзительный визг острой иглой вонзился, казалось, в самые отдаленные участки мозга, и детектива мгновенно накрыла удушающая волна злобы, чистой и незамутненной.

\- Заткнись, идиот! - Артур шагнул юноше за спину и, прищурившись от жара, схватил орущего за белокурые волосы и воротник и бесцеремонно потащил по коридору - нелепо размахивающий руками-крыльями кусок пламени с телом человека. Тот не сопротивлялся, но кричал, не переставая, и голова у детектива рисковала разорваться на части гораздо раньше, чем самовозгоренец спалит весь дом.  
Дверь в ванную, к счастью, была недалеко, Артур втолкнул свою ношу внутрь, и, швырнув Феникса в саму ванную, словно тот был мешком с ненужным хламом, рванул ручку с холодной водой до максимума.

Сначала Ник не понял, что произошло. Он пришёл в себя в ванне, полностью одетый, а Старгер лил на него из душа холодную воду. Огня не было, одежда была цела. Если бы не старгеровские ожоги, можно было бы решить, что Нику всё привиделось. Впрочем, он до сих пор такой возможности не исключал.

\- Я... Горел? - осторожно спросил он, заглядывая Артуру в глаза искательно и беспомощно. 

\- Идиот, - проворчал детектив, выключая воду. Он был все еще зол, и Шеобанну хотелось хорошенько врезать по лицу, но только Артур вовремя вспомнил, что перчатки остались в кармане куртки. - Нет, это у нас массовая галлюцинация. Конечно, ты горел, я уже не настолько пьян, чтобы не видеть различий между бредом и реальностью.

Старгер, конечно, грубил, но Нику это почему-то уже не казалось таким неприятным. Он поёжился.

\- Но одежда цела... У вас есть во что переодеться? Я так домой не пойду! И что-нибудь горячее, чай или кофе? 

\- Это ты мне объясни, почему она не сгорела, - Артур облокотился на раковину, поморщившись; прилив адреналина схлынул, и ощущения вернулись на свои места с удвоенной силой: чертовски болел ожог, болела спина, болела голова. Шеобанн после вынужденного душа тоже быстро растерял весь свой лоск: скорчившись в ванной, он выглядел изумленным и жалким, мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу, но детектив не сделал ни одного движения, чтобы помочь ему выбраться оттуда. - Кофе он, видите ли, захотел, может тебе еще и тапочки принести? 

Больше всего ему хотелось просто выставить вторженца за дверь, но Артур решил, что это будет проще сделать, если тот получит желаемое.

\- Ладно, вылазь, будет тебе и то и другое, только с условием, что ты после этого уберешься отсюда.

Ник не заставил себя упрашивать. Он резво выбрался из ванны и деловито, хоть и смущённо, принялся раздеваться. Смущался он не Старгера - скорее, того, что с ним сделал. Алкоголику-маньяку было явно плохо.

\- Где у вас сушилка? - стоять в одних трусах было холодно. - И аптечка. У вас ведь ожоги, могу забинтовать. Правда, я раньше этого не делал... 

\- Сушилка сзади тебя, - Артур некоторое время только бесцельно наблюдал за действиями юноши. - Не делал, значит, и не берись. Не все так страшно, от твоих воплей у меня голова сильнее болит... цыпленок, - он усмехнулся, но уже без особой злобы - мокрый и съежившийся от холода Шеобанн теперь мало походил на гордую птицу Феникс. Слова о головной боли были преувеличением, но детектив еще не мог точно определить, что доставляло большее неудобство - она или ожог.

Оставив парня в ванной, он вернулся в комнату и в первую очередь избавился от рубашки - она мерзко касалась пораженного участка кожи, вызывая малоприятные ощущения. Прихватив по дороге назад одеяло, Артур бросил его юноше.

\- Возьми, а то посинеешь еще, - порекомендовал он и открыл аптечку, которая находилась в шкафчике, рядом с раковиной.

Ник благодарно кивнул, кутаясь в одеяло и пропустив «цыплёнка» мимо ушей. Он уже успел закинуть в сушилку вещи и теперь ждал, пока его напоят горячим чаем. Старгер, правда, с этим не торопился.

\- У вас ужасно жёлтая эмаль в ванне, кстати, - Феникс присел на бортик, наблюдая за ним. Почему-то ему теперь не хотелось оставаться одному. Говорить о случившемся тоже пока не тянуло, может, захочется позже, когда поджилки перестанут трястись. - И весь дом как-то… неухоженный. От вас жена ушла? 

Рука детектива, протянувшаяся за аспирином, на мгновенье замерла, а потом стиснула пузырек. Артур молча вытащил его, а также бинты и антисептик. 

\- Нет, она мне просто надоела, и я задушил ее, разрезал на кусочки в этой ванне и закопал в саду, - равнодушным тоном сообщил он, повернувшись к Нику, и добавил уже более холодно. - Куда делась моя жена - не твоего ума дело. Держи, - Артур отдал юноше добытое из аптечки. - Пошли отсюда, боюсь, это не подходящее место для чаепития.

Оставив Шеобанна на диване в гостиной, детектив вскоре вернулся и опустил перед ним дымящуюся кружку с кофе. Себе он взял только стакан воды и, вытряхнув на ладонь сразу несколько таблеток аспирина, осушил его одним долгим, непрерывным глотком.

Глядя на него теперь, Ник начал искренне сомневаться, что Старгер - маньяк. Он слишком бросался в глаза в таком маленьком городке, и выглядел каким-то… слишком нормальным? Просто ворчливый неудачник, - развёлся и решил начать жизнь с нуля, но что-то не задалось. Интересно только, что?

Феникс впервые подумал, что никто не знает, кем Старгер работает. По словам мамы, выходило, что он просто сидит дома и иногда выползает из своего логова по делам. 

\- Очень смешно. Кстати, вы наркоторговец? Или наёмный убийца? - кофе был неожиданно вкусный, но Ник всё равно отставил кружку. Он из принципа пил только чай, боясь за цвет лица, хотя сейчас соблазн был велик, несмотря на одеяло, его почему-то начинало потряхивать. - Или снимаете домашнее порно? Играете на бирже онлайн? Кто вы вообще такой? Алекс сказал, что вы крутой, но я что-то пока ничего крутого не вижу.

На самом деле, кое-что крутое Ник заметил. Шрам. Тонкий, точно под рёбрами - явно не от вырезанного аппендицита. От ножа? 

\- Предпоследний вариант мне нравится, - Артур откинулся в кресле, дожидаясь, когда начнет действовать аспирин, - но, к сожалению, все неверно. Кстати, а какого черта тебе это надо знать?

\- Лепрекон… то есть мой брат, сказал, что вы его друг, - Нику не хотелось возвращаться к этой теме, но надо было. Мир явно сошёл с ума, и единственное, что можно было сделать - идти вперёд, к цели. Даже если рискуешь самовозгореться в любой момент. 

\- Вот даже как? - Артур хмыкнул, удивленно приподняв брови. Мысль о маленьком Шеобанне была не то, чтобы неприятна... она задевала те глубоко запрятанные частички души, куда детектив всячески избегал заглядывать. Но сегодня это было сделать гораздо сложнее - стоило представить лицо мальчика, как одновременно в голове начинал звучать холодный и мерзкий голос убийцы, и его мысли, заполненные черно-красными образами злобы и ярости. Нет, Артур сам не прикасался к мальчишке, но зато прекрасно знал, как это делал насильник, и от ощущения, что над маленьким Шеобанном потрудились его собственные руки и все остальное, было невероятно тяжело избавиться. Детектив никогда бы не признался даже самому себе, что это давящее чувство было ничем иным, как виной, о которой Старгер уже привык не вспоминать давным-давно.

\- Ладно, я расскажу, то, что ты хочешь, но только один раз, а после ты уберешься отсюда, - он холодно взглянул на Ника. - Моя профессия - частный детектив. Вчера вечером... ближе к полуночи я случайно столкнулся с твоим братом на перекрестке между Гибсон-лэйн и Куперс-лэйн. Мы обменялись парой фраз, я пошел дальше, а он побежал в противоположную сторону к дому Финчей. Вот и все.

Ник стиснул кружку.

\- Почему вы с ним заговорили? 

\- Он катался на замерзших лужах и влетел в меня, мне кажется, в этой ситуации сложно обойтись без слов, - Артур пожал плечами. Говорить о том, что после встречи с Алексом ему приснился очень "правдоподобный" кошмар он не собирался. - К тому же твой брат... хмм... не такой человек, мимо которого можно пройти не поздоровавшись. Это большая редкость. На моей памяти могу назвать только двоих, похожих на него.

\- Э? - Тут Феникс искренне удивился. Беда Лепрекона состояла в том, что он всегда был слишком никаким по сравнению со старшим братом, и тут такие слова? - Он же просто обычный! Ну, знаете, это обо мне всегда говорят, что я красивый и интересный, а он просто мальчик. Может, вы его с кем-то путаете? 

\- Нет. Если кто здесь что-то и путает, так это ты, - Артур пристально взглянул юноше в глаза. - Хорошо ли ты знаешь своего брата, Феникс?

Ник стушевался. Не говорить же, что он, если уж по-честному, не знает о брате практически ничего!

\- Он же мой брат! - уверенно заявил он. - Он… мм… думает, что умеет двигать предметы взглядом, например. Но мне важнее, что вы делали на берегу вчера? Я не хочу говорить об Алексе! Я хочу знать о вас. Если вы детектив, значит, что-то расследовали? 

Артур усмехнулся, видя, как смутился его собеседник.

\- Кажется, я обещал тебе рассказать только про твоего брата, а моя прогулка на пляже к этому не относится. Но чтобы ты отстал, все-таки скажу - меня просто мучала бессонница.

Кажется, аспирин, наконец, начал действовать или разговор отвлек голову от боли - она немного поутихла, и детектив вздохнул с облегчением. 

\- Послушай, парень, ты даже не представляешь, как тебе повезло, - Артур взял со стола бинт, но поднял глаза на Ника. - Мало кому в жизни выпадает второй шанс - твой брат был на волосок от смерти, но остался жив, а в его случае - это величайшая редкость. И если после случившегося ты не удосужишься узнать его поближе, то будешь полным идиотом, которого даже красота не спасет.

\- Он в коме. 

На лице Старгера ничего не изменилось. Детектив опустил взгляд и принялся разматывать бинт.

\- Сочувствую, - сухо произнес он. - Значит в этом ты такой же обычный, как и остальные, Феникс. Идиот без второго шанса. 

Ник уставился в кружку. Вот оно. Снова это чувство одиночества. Холодное. Серое. И даже тот огонь не согреет.

\- Я не понимаю, о чём вы. И почему я идиот. Это же не моя вина. Я ничего не делал.

Он действительно ничего не делал, так почему же ему теперь кажется, что он оправдывается?

Ничего не делал… Может, в этом вся суть? Может, если бы он сделал что-то для Алекса, что-то важное, ничего этого не произошло бы? Но что? 

\- Ты ничего и не мог сделать. Не ты стоял в темном переулке, изнывая от желания и злобы, пока мимо не прошел твой брат, и не ты его насиловал. Ты не можешь контролировать чужие поступки, как бы этого не хотелось. Просто однажды дерьмо случается - вот и все. В жизни столько грязи, от которой волосы дыбом встают, но почему-то подавляющее число глупцов, вроде тебя и меня, считает, что если им выпал неплохой билет в начале, значит можно сложить на груди ручки, и впереди расстелется гладенькая ковровая дорожка. А потом, когда она заводит в отнюдь не залитый солнцем парк аттракционов, мы начинаем рвать волосы, потому что нужные слова не сказаны и поступки не сделаны тогда, когда это было необходимо.

Артур опустил бинт:  
\- Я тоже задавал себе этот вопрос – почему я тогда не проводил мальчика до дома Финчей? Ведь было совсем недалеко… - детектив усмехнулся, отстраненно глядя куда-то сквозь Ника. – Но это уже свершившийся факт, и его уже ничем не исправить, сколько головой не бейся.

\- Если вы правда задаёте себе этот вопрос, тогда помогите мне, - Это прозвучало не как просьба, а как приказ, Ник даже удивился себе. Он часто требовал, но никогда не приказывал, и вот… - Я вас нанимаю. Если вы правда детектив, вы будете моим детективом.

Если бы Феникс увидел себя сейчас, то испугался бы. Он смотрел Старгеру прямо в глаза неумолимым, холодным, не своим взглядом. Этот человек был ему нужен. «Мы всегда получаем, что хотим и кого хотим», - слова сами всплыли в памяти. Кто сказал ему это? Какая-то женщина, давным-давно… «Мы», она тогда сказала «мы», будто это относилось и к нему, Фениксу, тоже. «Мы…» Кто такие «мы»? Он отвёл глаза и залпом допил кофе, закашлявшись от попавшей в рот горькой гущи. 

Артур не поверил своим ушам, ему показалось, что он ослышался или вместо аспирина ему попались таблетки совершенно иного свойства. На усталом лице детектива, где очень редко гостили какие-либо эмоции, сейчас ясно можно было прочитать неподдельное удивление. С минуту Артур пристально изучал своего собеседника, словно увидел его впервые, а потом губы его изогнулись в кривой и неестественной улыбке, и он рассмеялся, впервые за последние три года.

\- Отличное заявление, мистер Шеобанн! - он прикрыл рот рукой, потому что смех плавно перешел в кашель, - Но только есть один нюанс - хватит ли у вас денег? Я недавно уже закончил одно дело, и в мои планы не входило ближайшее время заниматься чем-либо еще.

О деньгах Феникс не задумывался. Тех, что давали ему на жизнь в Лондоне, может и хватило бы, но как тогда ужинать в любимом французском ресторане? Да и за квартиру платить будет нечем... Просить у отца? Он сказал в это не лезть, и, конечно, не наймёт Старгера. Просить у бабушки Шеобанн? Но она вместе с родителями и тетей скинулась ему на машину, на прекрасную алую "Феррари" - подержанную, конечно, но такую стильную! Это был автомобиль, специально созданный для того, чтобы ездить по Сохо, он, казалось, даже по характеру подходил ему, Фениксу! Ник ждал только конца праздников, чтобы забрать ее из сервиса... Да черт возьми, между машиной и поимкой насильника он выбрал бы машину! Если бы не странная уверенность в том, что когда он найдет урода, Алекс вернется. Если сделать что-то правильно, все снова будет хорошо. И мама будет такой, как прежде...

\- Я могу заплатить, - Ник отвернулся, чуть не плача от обиды. «Феррари» была не при чем, он не хотел ее отдавать, но деньги, которых она стоила, могли спасти брата.

\- Хорошо. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, о чем говоришь, - Артур прищурился, оценивающе взглянув на Шеобанна, словно тот был многообещающей антикварной безделушкой, выставленной на аукцион. - Тогда давай определимся с ценой. Мне, конечно, жаль твоего брата, но поимка извращенцев - дело малоприятное и к тому же неблагодарное: поймаешь - спасибо никто не скажет, не поймаешь - станешь козлом отпущения. Учитывая то, что ты заявился сюда без спроса с нелепыми обвинениями и устроил невесть что... скажем, такая цифра и такое количество нулей тебя устроит? - он продемонстрировал их на пальцах. Несмотря на то, что детектив в данный момент не имел никаких проблем с финансами, сумма была значительно завышена. Артур не собирался церемониться с Ником и с особым удовлетворением отметил, что потеря денег стала для того неприятным сюрпризом. – Это, не считая текущих расходов. В случае неудачи я их возвращать не буду. Также в случае неудачи, ты отдашь мне пятнадцать процентов от общей суммы за потраченное время. И эти условия не обсуждаются, - детектив на секунду задумался и потер подбородок. - Ладно, одну уступку я тебе сделаю, можно сказать, от сердца отрываю - заплатить можешь в конце, без аванса. Вас все устраивает, мистер Шеобанн? 

Ника это не устраивало. Совсем не устраивало. Он чувствовал, что Старгер где-то наверняка его обманывает, но не мог понять, где, а дураком себя выставить не хотел. Хоть сумма была большая, но машина должна была её покрыть.

\- А если… - осторожно начал он. - Если я вам отдам свою машину? Она дорогая. Вроде.

Ник не знал точно, сколько стоила «Феррари», но, кажется, родные на её покупку брали кредит, а раз так, то сумма должна была выйти приличная. При мысли о том, что мама с папой до сих пор, наверное, выплачивают деньги, он совсем пал духом. Им очень не понравится, если Ник вот так просто отдаст подарок этому мутному типу. Но если мутный тип найдёт маньяка… они ведь всё поймут? 

\- Хм... почему бы и нет? Только сначала убедись, действительно ли она стоит этих денег, - по расстроенному выражению лица собеседника Артур заметил, что машина была явно дорога юноше, но менять условия он не собирался. - За все всегда приходится платить, мистер Шеобанн. Привыкайте, - фальшиво утешил он Ника. 

Фальшь была даже слишком очевидная, и Феникс остро её почувствовал: покраснел, вскинул на «своего детектива» обиженные, злые глаза. 

\- У меня тоже есть условия! Я буду контролировать вашу работу, понятно? И не по телефону, а лично!

Артур поморщился, представив открывающиеся перспективы:  
\- Если только не будешь при этом путаться под ногами и мешать. Нянчиться еще и с тобой я не собираюсь, - детектив оторвал кусок бинта и, взяв антисептик, отошел к окну, где было больше света. Свернув бинт, он плеснул на него жидкость и осторожно прикоснулся к ожогу. Боль была мерзкая; сжав зубы и мысленно наградив своего нанимателя множеством разнообразных эпитетов, Артур принялся обрабатывать пораженный участок кожи.

\- Я не ребёнок… - начал, было, Ник, но осекся. Старгеру явно было больно, очень больно, и всё из-за него, Феникса. За переживаниями о машине он как-то даже забыл и об огне и о том, что, фактически, ранил человека, а теперь вот вспомнил. - Вы, наверное, бывший солдат? Простой человек не знал бы, что делать, а вы сразу… меня потушили, хотя в комнате огонь сбить было нечем, не побоялись меня схватить. Или, может, вы разбираетесь во всякой оккультной ерунде? Вы даже не удивились! 

\- Да, я служил в армии, но очень давно, и к случившемуся это не имеет никакого отношения, - Артур сделал передышку и снова пропитал бинт антисептиком. - Просто не хотелось, чтобы ты вместе со мной поджег еще и дом. Не думаю, что это расходится с желаниями обычного человека, - он запнулся, когда ткань снова коснулась раны. - Оккультизм - это... хрень собачья... черт... просто я уже встречал... кое-что... дерьмо... похожее, чтобы сейчас удивляться… 

\- Похожее? - Ник поморщился и отвернулся. Смотреть на людей, которым больно, было почти так же неприятно как на больных и раненых. 

\- Да. Это было в Лондоне, в брикстонских трущобах, одной отвратительно холодной зимой, - Артур с облегчением опустил бинт. Экзекуция была закончена. - Сначала просто убийства уличных бродяг, проституток и наркоманов, до которых никому дела нет. Когда все-таки оно дошло до полиции, констебли изблевались, осматривая место преступления, потому что трупы были хорошенько выпотрошены. А потом этот любитель внутренностей зашел в один из мелких наркопритонов, который за полчаса превратился в филиал мясного отдела. Там его и взяли с поличным, вот только он оказал сопротивление, и при задержании его убили. Это человек оказался одним из армейских офицеров, вышедших в отставку. Он умер за несколько месяцев до случившегося, и патологоанатомы только руками развели - он действительно уже был труп трупом, когда получил несколько полицейских пуль в башку.

Даже за прошедшие десять лет детектив так и не смог забыть эту картину: слабый, мигающий свет лампы, затхлый воздух, пропитанных запахом застарелого пота, плесени и рвоты; неподвижные тела, валяющиеся вдоль стен - некоторые из этих людей даже не успели увидеть, что произошло, в наркотическом дурмане отправившись прямиком туда, откуда не возвращаются; и высокую сутулую фигуру впереди, неуверенно покачивающуюся из стороны в сторону, словно ее обладатель так и не успел точно усвоить, как передвигаться на двоих ногах. Лицо его было серым, как грязный снег, в темных провалах под бровями тускло, как гнилушки, блестели глаза. Черные губы разделились в безобразной гримасе, уродливой пародии на улыбку, и оттуда хрипло вылетело: "Приятного вечера, мистер Старгер, не правда ли сегодняшняя ночь слишком холодная для Лондона?" 

Детектив обернулся к Нику.

\- Ты веришь, что такое может быть?

\- Я не знаю, - честно ответил он. - Но вы видели, что со мной было. Мне становится страшно, как только я об этом вспоминаю, я боюсь, что это случится снова. И я не знаю, что делать. А вы?

Ему самому было странно, что он так спокоен. Ник действительно боялся, но Старгер выглядел таким уверенным, что рядом с ним паника отступала.

\- Ответ очень прост - ты должен разобраться, что это, и научиться контролировать. Когда знаешь предмет, он уже не пугает, - Артур подошел к столу и взял еще один бинт. - Как... не знаю, карманная бомба, когда известно какие проводки отключить, она превращается в набор бесполезного хлама.

\- Откуда вы знаете? От одного зомби такому не научишься… 

Артур усмехнулся и принялся пристраивать ленту бинта на груди. Фраза Ника про зомби попала в самое яблочко, но только совсем не в то, куда целился Шеобанн.   
\- Это делается самостоятельно, если показать некому. Вызываешь свой горячий приход, а потом думаешь, что с этим делать. Только желательно, подальше от моего дома. Тебя-то он не жжет, значит, это безопасно.

\- Я больше не собираюсь его вызывать! Это опасно! - Чем больше Феникс смотрел на старания Старгера, тем больше его грызла вина. Он сбавил тон. - Вы… точно не хотите, чтобы я помог? Если скажете, куда мотать, у меня получится. 

\- У тебя нет выбора. Или в следующий раз, если тебя обзовут визгливой истеричкой или девушка не даст, ты хорошо поджаришь несчастных. Это негуманно. Не говоря о том, что рядом с тобой еще находятся родители - будет невесело, если и им достанется из-за того, что мамкина котлета недосолена... Ладно, валяй. Сначала вокруг, потом через одно плечо, потом опять вокруг и через другое плечо.

\- Нормальные люди в ответ на предложение помочь, вообще-то не издеваются! - он примерился, сосредоточенно сопя Артуру в плечо, и, обернув детектива бинтом пару раз, мстительно затянул потуже, так, что ткань затрещала. - Я не истеричка… - Ещё раз, так же туго. - И девушки сами за мной бегают! Между прочим, я один из самых красивых парней в Рэйвенстоуне, вероятно, даже самый красивый! 

\- Черт, поаккуратнее! - Артур стиснул зубы, когда бинт проехался по ожогу. - Верю, я верю, не вопи под ухом, только голова прошла, - он отвернулся, чтобы не дышать на своего нанимателя виски. - Это были... хмм... гипотетические ситуации. Если ты планируешь бегать за мной все расследование, меня не приводит в восторг мысль о том, что мой компаньон может самовозгореться от эмоций... кстати, что ты собираешься делать, если мы найдем маньяка? Убьешь его?

\- Что?! - Одна мысль о смерти привела Феникса в ужас. - Конечно, нет! Я сдам его полиции, а они - в суд… Готово.

Он переступил с ноги на ногу на холодном полу, рассматривая повязку. Получилось плохо - всё вкривь и вкось, но она хотя бы прикрывала ожоги. Закрепляя бинт, он вдруг вспомнил, кто живёт напротив Старгера. Миссис Бланк и мисс Розуотер. Полевой бинокль миссис Бланк был известен всем в Рейвенстоуне, и если кто-то из бабок был сейчас на посту… мамику тут же бы доложили, что старший сын был замечен у подозрительного Старгера в не менее подозрительном виде, а дать правдоподобного объяснения Ник бы не смог. Не скажешь же: «Понимаешь, мам, я пришёл, потому что думал, что он маньяк, мы подрались, я загорелся, потом обжёг его, потом он тушил меня водой из душа, мне пришлось раздеться, и я перевязывал ему ожоги». Ну и бред! 

Он поспешно отошёл от окна, надеясь, что бабки ещё видят десятый сон.

\- А я думал, ты ему хочешь лично отомстить, кровь за кровь и все такое. Но если вдруг надумаешь, я слово не скажу против - месть дело личное. Даже не стану сообщать в полицию... За отдельное вознаграждение, конечно, - Артур оглядел повязку, и лицо его помрачнело. - Может ты и первый красавец Рейвенстоуна, но руки у тебя точно кривые, - оценил он работу своего неопытного врачевателя.

Феникс от такой оценки весь вспыхнул - к счастью, в переносном смысле.

\- Зато вы - алкоголик, осанка у вас неправильная, и… и лучше не злите меня! - он почувствовал, что воздух снова потеплел. Пришлось ретироваться к сушилке.

«Надо валить отсюда», - мрачно думал Ник, натягивая джинсы. Второй раз поджигать детектива было бы чересчур.

Он оделся, жалея, что у Старгера в ванной нет даже приличной расчёски, и вышел в прихожую, на ходу застёгивая куртку.

\- Тоже мне, открытие века, - детектив только пренебрежительно фыркнул вдогонку юноше. 

Предоставив Шеобанну самому разбираться со своими вещами, Артур неторопливо закурил сигарету и выглянул в коридор, лишь, когда в дверном проеме промелькнула яркая куртка.

\- Беги, беги, а то родители, небось, обыскались, где их первый сыночек пропадает, - он усмехнулся, выдохнув струйку дыма.

\- Заткнись, старый хрен! - зло донеслось из коридора, и входная дверь хлопнула, выпуская Ника, но затем снова открылась. - Завтра я тебе позвоню, и только попробуй не взять трубку! 

\- Я подумаю над этим, - дождавшись, пока весь Шеобанн не окажется за пределами порога, Артур захлопнул дверь и повернул замок. Он еще постоял так немного; нежданный посетитель ушел, а чувство удивления и нереальности происходящего осталось. Еще час назад детектив был точно уверен, что ближайшую неделю проведет дома. Теперь же получалось, что он неожиданно встрял в дело, за которое бы не взялся, даже пребывая в своем самом распрекрасном расположении духа, а в таком состоянии он находился весьма редко, примерно так же часто, как смеялся (обычно это происходило не более одного раза в два года).  
Артур вернулся в гостиную, дымя сигаретой, и немного отодвинул штору, выглянув в окно - худощавая фигура мальчишки торопливо удалялась в сторону перекрестка. Детектив удивленно прищурился, но заинтересовал его не только Шеобанн: неподалеку от его дома, припарковавшись на обочине, стоял новый черный мерседес с темными стеклами. Когда юноша прошел мимо него, машина медленно отъехала и, обогнав юнца, неторопливо поехала вперед.


	3. Библиотечный клуб

I  
Ник ходил взад-вперёд по комнате, как тигр по клетке, чувствуя, что в каждую секунду может самовозгореться. Прижатый к уху телефон издавал только противные длинные гудки, а это значило, что Старгер либо дрых, либо подло и бессовестно сбежал, несмотря на уговор. Верить хотелось в первое, потому что на часах было девять утра, а ранней пташкой детектив не выглядел.

Феникс злился не только на него, но и на себя. Надо же быть таким идиотом, чтобы обещать позвонить и не спросить телефона! Он понял, как промахнулся, только когда прибежал домой. Естественно, возвращаться было поздно, но ни один детектив не отступит перед такой мелочью. И Ник не отступил, хотя и пожалел, что у него нет связей, скажем, в полиции. Он с полчаса провалялся на кровати, глядя в потолок и пытаясь придумать способ вызнать номер старгеровского мобильного, когда его вдруг осенило.

Домашний телефон.

В двадцать первом веке, когда для того, чтобы позвонить, достаточно сунуть руку в карман, стационарные телефоны стали пережитком прошлого, о котором легко забыть. Но всё-таки они остались, как остался и номер. Остальное было делом техники: сбежать вниз, в гостиную (тихо, чтобы не разбудить мамика), пролистать телефонный справочник и найти предыдущих хозяев старгеровского логова. Ник частенько проезжал на велосипеде мимо этого дома, чтобы забросить Алекса к Финчам, если родители куда-то уезжали, а с младшим сидеть было лень, так что он хорошо запомнил фамилию, написанную белыми буквами на красном почтовом ящике – Франклин. И вот, теперь, трубку никто не брал.

\- Ну, давай, просыпайся! – нетерпеливо прикрикнул Ник, и телефонная трубка, будто услышав его, щёлкнула.

\- Да, - сварливо раздалось оттуда. Судя по хрипоте в голосе, детектив действительно только проснулся и пребывал от этого не в самом благодушном настроении.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Старгер, - Феникс изо всех сил старался говорить вежливо, но мстительные нотки в голосе скрыть не сумел. – Вы же не пьяный, да?

\- На ваше счастье, мистер Шеобанн, нет, - в голосе мужчины явственно слышалось разочарование. Он хотел ещё что-то добавить, но слова прервал длинный приступ кашля. - Какого хрена... ты звонишь в такое время?

\- Я же обещал позвонить, помните? Нормальные люди к девяти идут на работу, а вы теперь работаете на меня, поэтому рабочий день у вас уже начался! – Ник подумал и решил, что совсем уж издеваться себе дороже. - Ну, хорошо, можете позавтракать, я даже составлю вам компанию. Хотите, захвачу вам что-нибудь? А то у вас кроме закуски к пиву наверняка ничего нет.

\- Может, ты ещё скажешь, когда мне по нужде ходить? А не пойти ли тебе сначала в... - Артур снова закашлялся. - Чёрт... Сегодня я не настроен на совместный завтрак. Если тебе так неймётся, давай встретимся чуть позже...часа через полтора тебя устроит, цыплёнок?

\- Я не цыплёнок! Какого чёрта ты меня так называешь?! И что с тобой такое? Здоровые люди так не кашляют, а больной детектив мне не нужен… но у нас дома был сироп от кашля и леденцы. И не кашляй на меня, когда я приду - это первое условие нашей совместной работы! 

\- Его очень легко выполнить: не доставай меня по утрам, и будет тебе счастье, - с раздражением донеслось из трубки. - Давай, говори, что ты там ещё хотел, а если только потрепать языком от нечего делать, тогда пока до половины одиннадцатого.

\- Я хотел сказать, что с вашей стороны было невежливо не дать мне визитку с номером телефона. Непрофессионально. Вы точно детектив?

\- А ты точно хочешь найти этого маньяка? Знаешь, вчера ничто не говорило, что, проспавшись, ты не поменяешь решение, а я этого не люблю, - рассудительно соврал своему нанимателю Артур. Он специально не дал Шеобанну свой номер мобильника и не стал ему напоминать о сделке, потому что тешил себя надеждой на то, что настырный юнец отвяжется, и поэтому детектив был весьма разочарован, услышав сейчас в трубке звонкий голос Ника. - Но раз ты сегодня напрягся и нашел мой номер, значит настроен серьезно. Тогда можешь получить мою визитку и взглянуть на лицензию, если не веришь на слово. 

\- О… - Феникс послушно проглотил всю навешанную на уши лапшу. Как бы он ни презирал Старгера за некоторые высказывания и образ жизни, детектив непостижимым образом умел внушать уважение. – Будьте уверены, я всё проверю! Так что до половины одиннадцатого! 

\- До половины, - коротко попрощался Артур и первый повесил трубку.

«Так долго ждать!» - чуть ли не вскричал Ник, но сдержался, тем более что и кричать было уже некому. Дома ему оставаться категорически не хотелось, и он решил всё же прогуляться к расщелине. Глупо было думать, что там остались какие-то следы, но это она притягивала Ника так же как убийцу, по распространённому мнению, тянет на место преступления. Увидеть его при дневном свете, понять, что ничего страшного нет – это был болезненный соблазн, и Феникс не смог устоять.

Отец был в кабинете, мама спала, поэтому он смог выскользнуть незаметно. Единственное, чего он опасался – знакомые. Несмотря на рождественскую спячку, новость об Алексе быстро разнеслась, и выслушивать соболезнования было попросту больно. Будто Лепрекон умер. 

Нику повезло – попадались ему в основном незнакомцы, то ли застрявшие в городке туристы, то ли ищущие, где опохмелиться горожане – взгляды у таких людей одинаково пустые и блуждающие.

Погода была мерзкая: быстрый, злой ветер кидал в лицо колкую снежную крупу, и спрятаться от него на пляже было некуда. В расщелине, правда, не так задувало, и Ник, стуча зубами, присел на корточки у кромки воды, как Старгер той ночью. Зеленоватый камень, набегающие ледяные волны, пригладившие песок… ничего. Как он и думал. 

\- Что-то потеряли, молодой человек? - раздался сверху чужой голос. 

Ник вздрогнул, едва не свалившись в воду. Вскочив, он обернулся к взявшемуся из ниоткуда человеку. На камнях стоял пожилой мужчина в черном пальто, замотанный в длинный серый шарф. Ростом он не намного превышал Ника, но за счёт худобы казался ещё длиннее. Под мышкой старик сжимал элегантную трость из тёмного дерева со стальным набалдашником в виде собачьей морды. Ветер трепал короткие седые волосы, в которых застряли снежинки, из под очков весело поблескивали серо-зелёные глаза, удивительно яркие, несмотря на то, что их обладателю явно перевалило далеко за шестьдесят. Аккуратной бородкой, уверенной осанкой, одеждой, в которой было всё подобрано от и до со вкусом и изяществом, он походил на почтенного университетского преподавателя философии, по ошибке выбравшего Рейвэнстоун местом своего отдыха. Мужчина со сдержанным любопытством разглядывал Феникса, словно интересный экспонат на выставке в музее.

Минуту назад рядом никого не было, и тут этот… Мерлин. Сравнение пришло внезапно, и Феникс не был уверен, откуда оно взялось. Мерлина обычно изображали с длинной бородой и в остроконечной шляпе, а этот дед выглядел хоть и старомодно, но на отшельника точно не был похож. И всё-таки было в нём что-то мрачное. Неестественное.

\- Нет, сэр, – Ник лучезарно улыбнулся. Даже слишком лучезарно, будто его застали на месте преступления. – Как вы незаметно подошли! Вы турист?

\- Это всё ветер и снег. И шум моря. Подходящая погода - и никаких шагов уже не слышно, особенно когда мысли витают далеко, мой юный друг. Признаю, это было в высшей степени неосторожно с моей стороны, и покорнейше прошу простить, если напугал, - церемонно извинился старик и окинул долгим взглядом припорошенный снегом пляж, серые тучи, свинцово-стальное море, тяжело перекатывающее волны. – Ах, если бы турист, - он с сожалением вздохнул. – Об отдыхе приходится только мечтать - столько дел, которых не переделать, а доверить их кроме себя некому. Излишний перфекционизм порой доставляет массу неприятностей, но от него никуда не деться и приходится любоваться на такую красоту лишь урывками, что даже самому себе за это стыдно.

\- Э... Что? - Ник не понял ни слова. Дед говорил так, будто прибыл на пляж из века восемнадцатого-девятнадцатого. Но это почему-то звучало не забавно, а настораживающе.

\- Прошу прощения, молодой человек, у всех стариков есть привычка заговариваться. Не обращайте внимания, - он снова повернулся к Нику, и в глазах мужчины промелькнула едва заметная тень насмешки.

Тень эта Фениксу не понравилась, и он хотел было уйти, но что-то его удержало:

\- Скажите... - осторожно начал он, подбирая слова. - Вы здесь часто гуляете?

\- Я приехал сюда только вчера, но уже успел оценить этот пляж - красивое место, - с удовольствием поделился впечатлением словоохотливый дед. - Милый городок, такой спокойный. Сразу посещает заманчивая мысль купить здесь домик и уйти на покой, но потом вспоминаешь о работе, и всё возвращается на круги своя.

\- Вы ещё работаете? - Ника это удивило. Старик был на вид одного возраста с Бабушкой Шеобанн, а она давно вышла на пенсию и переехала жить к старой во всех смыслах подруге.

\- Приходится. Когда тебя некому заменить, то никто не обращает внимания на возраст. С другой стороны, в этом есть и свои плюсы: приятно чувствовать, что ты ещё кому-то нужен и на что-то способен... Конечно, я же забыл представиться, в последнее время я слишком рассеянный... Профессор древней истории и письменности Уильям Вейр. Надеюсь, вы меня простите за то, что не подаю вам руку, но прыжки по камням это уже не для моих костей, - он смущённо улыбнулся.

Профессор истории - ну, точно! Если не Мерлин, тогда дед - прямо вылитый отец Индианы Джонса. Но пожимать ему руку почему-то не хотелось, и Феникс остался на месте, с любопытством разглядывая профессора.

\- Если интересуетесь королём Артуром, вам южнее. У нас не очень с легендами, - вежливо ответил он.

\- А я, насколько слышал, здесь все-таки есть одна. Как же там было... - он поднял взгляд к небу, беззвучно шевеля губами. - Ах, да... "...и кожа ее была белая, как морская пена, волосы - золотые, как рассвет, а глаза - синие и холодные, как звёзды". Весьма занятная вещь, скажу я вам, сейчас как раз занимаюсь расшифровкой трех прелюбопытнейших манускриптов того времени, - с легкой иронией произнес старик, не сводя глаз с собеседника.

Ник поежился - то ли под его взглядом, то ли от ветра:

\- Значит, гуляли по развалинам? Там ничего нет, только башня немного сохранилась. Кажется, его разбомбили во время второй мировой... Или первой. А откуда вы знаете эту легенду? Она совсем не популярна.

\- Ищущий да обрящет, имеющий уши да услышит - старые, но всё ещё актуальные слова. Пожалуй, люди в древности были умнее, чем сейчас, хотя принято считать обратное, - профессор вздохнул и оперся на трость. - Да, это случилось во время второй мировой, при весьма интересных обстоятельствах... - он на мгновение погрузился в раздумья. - Вам, молодой человек, как и большинству местных жителей, легенда не представляет интереса - только не подумайте, что я ставлю это в упрёк, ни в коем случае! У вас наверняка есть куда более важные заботы чем, как это говорится... полузабытые байки, способные заинтересовать только такого любителя древностей, как я. 

Нику не понравился намёк, профессор говорил снисходительно, будто считал его глупым или поверхностным:

\- Не понимаю, при чём тут ум, - Феникс даже не позаботился скрыть обиду. – Что такого умного в этой легенде?

\- Иногда за старыми историями скрывается гораздо больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд, нужно только постараться это найти - я имел ввиду только это, и ни в коем разе ваши способности... хотя они тоже весьма занимательны, надо сказать, и заслуживают отдельного разговора, - профессор лукаво подмигнул, а потом, словно спохватившись, взглянул на наручные часы. - Прошу прощения, кажется я с вами заболтался, а работа не ждет. Спасибо, что выслушали назойливого старика, и приятной прогулки, - он учтиво кивнул и повернулся, снова подхватив подмышку трость.

\- Ч… что?! - до Ника не сразу дошёл весь смысл слов, и на несколько секунд он будто окаменел, но уж когда до него дошло… - Подождите!

С трудом удерживая равновесие, Феникс взбежал по камням, за дедом, который вот только что скрылся за выступом. Бесполезно – профессор как сквозь землю провалился. 

С досады Ник по-детски топнул ногой. Дед наверняка был каким-то старгеровским дружком, детектив ему всё разболтал… но зачем этому «Мерлину» тогда дразниться?

Фениксу стало жутковато. Получается, за ним действительно следили? Но кто и почему?

«Следили…» - он окинул взглядом пустой пляж. Отсюда, с возвышения, он был виден как на ладони. Набережная была чуть выше – подойди кто-нибудь к парапету, он обязательно увидел бы, что внизу что-то происходит. Какой маньяк будет насиловать жертву в таком месте, особенно в дождь и снег? Да и если бы всё происходило прямо там, одежда осталась бы. Если извращенец не забрал её с собой. Конечно, всё могло случиться в машине. Удобно ведь подъехать по набережной и избавиться от трупа, сбросив его сверху в расщелину. Но, во-первых, трупа не было, - маньяк проверил бы, умер Алекс или нет…

«Жертва, а не Алекс», - мысленно сказал себе Ник. – «Надо называть его «жертва». Если я буду думать про Лепрекона вот так, как про кусок мяса, меня стошнит».

Он попрыгал на месте, стараясь согреться, - ветер с моря был здесь ещё злее. 

У жертвы не было переломов рук и ног – только рёбер, значит, версия с машиной тут, наверное, не подходит. Да и кто станет выбрасывать труп на мелководье? Значит, всё происходило где-то в другом месте, и Лепрекон, то есть Алекс, то есть жертва, сбежал. 

«Нет, какая-то ерунда», - все эти тайны, загадки, и невозможность ничего понять раздражали Феникса так, что ему опять стало тепло. Это был опасный знак, но в такую погоду – очень своевременный.

«Он не мог сбежать, он был при смерти. Его бы догнали. И откуда тут убегать? Почему в расщелину? Любой нормальный человек побежал бы в город, к людям. А лепрекон всё-таки нормальный».

\- Аааа, не могу больше! У меня уже голова болит! – обиженно крикнул он морю, выпуская гнев и мгновенно согреваясь. На кончиках пальцев уже занимались язычки пламени… - Э, нет-нет-нет! Только не сейчас! Кыш!

Огонь не слушал его, медленно поднимаясь по руке.

\- Так. Я спокоен, – Ник закрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться на деле, а не только на словах. – И я сейчас не вспыхну, как факел. Я просто развернусь и пойду к Старгеру, – Он попытался разбудить чувство вины перед детективом, вспомнить, как больно тому было от ожогов… как ни странно, это подействовало - огонь исчез так же тихо и незаметно, как появился. Но надолго ли? На всякий случай, Ник решил сегодня не думать больше слишком много. Думать должен его детектив, а он, Феникс, будет просто контролировать. И, если что, Старгер проконтролирует его самого.

Ник поднялся к набережной по узенькой тропинке, и только обогнув большой валун, увидел поворот. Ну конечно! Дед не исчезал никуда, он просто свернул! Теперь, впрочем, его было уже не догнать, и Феникс очень-очень сильно постарался не злиться по этому поводу. А ещё – по поводу того, что из-за огня ему вдруг захотелось убежать к Старгеру и спрятаться за его сутулую спину. Будто детектив был каким-нибудь Рэмбо, который всё знает и ничего не боится!

\- Бесит! – раздражённо пожаловался Ник неизвестно кому, но всё-таки ускорил шаг. Не потому что ему так хотелось увидеть заспанную рожу Старгера, а потому что у того было одно неоспоримое достоинство – алкоголик отлично умел варить горячий кофе.

 

II  
Артур не собирался дожидаться своего нанимателя. Эта мысль у него возникла сразу, как только он опустил телефонную трубку, потом укрепилась, когда детектив брился, и превратилась в окончательную и бесповоротную убеждённость, когда он занялся сменой повязки. Видеть сегодня Шеобанна не было никакого желания, а давать номер мобильника тем более. Артура совсем не радовало то, что после этого несносный юнец начнет названивать по всяким пустякам. Если вчера вечером детектив был лишь удивлён случившимся, то сегодня, когда звонок мальчишки окончательно убедил Артура, что это не было похмельной галлюцинацией, место недоумения быстро заняла злость. Он не хотел заниматься этим делом и не нуждался в дополнительных причинах, чтобы просто послать юнца, но сделать это оказалось не так-то легко. Сказать "я отказываюсь от договорённости" внезапно стало непосильной задачей, и определить причину этого Артур был не в состоянии, что только усиливало раздражение. Интуиция подсказывала, что он где-то допустил ошибку, и последствия её скоро не замедлят проявить себя во всей красе. 

Поэтому сегодня ни о каком Шеобанне не могло идти и речи.

Времени до назначенной встречи оставалось ещё много, и Артур планировал улизнуть из дома задолго до появления мальчишки. В первую очередь он собирался заглянуть в участок и снова поговорить с сержантом; пусть детектив не испытывал от этой мысли восторга, но сотрудничество с полицией в расследовании было бы весьма кстати. Однако перед этим следовало сделать ещё кое-что.

Недокуренная сигарета упала в пепельницу. Он достал мобильник и, полистав длинный список номеров, остановился на одном из них, нажав кнопку вызова. Трубку взяли довольно быстро.

\- Привет, Майкл. Узнаёшь меня? - поинтересовался Артур, не дожидаясь приглашения к разговору.

\- Кто это говорит? - донеслось оттуда с раздражением. 

\- Не придуривайся, Майкл, ты ещё не в том возрасте, чтобы страдать склерозом. Хотя с мозгами у тебя всегда были проблемы, - детектив с комфортом устроился в кресле. - Я думал, ты поменял номер телефона.

\- Эээ... Артур? Чёрт возьми, но столько времени прошло... - растерянно произнес собеседник и добавил с опаской. - Тебя... тебя уже выписали?

\- Давным-давно, и, поверь, ты последний человек, кому бы я стал звонить из дурдома. Я в здравом уме, твёрдой памяти и прескверном настроении. А знаешь, почему? Прошло всего каких-то три года, а ты уже забыл старого приятеля, нехорошо. Если бы не моя отставка, сидеть бы тебе вечно в инспекторах. Ты должен быть мне благодарен, мистер суперинтендант столичной полиции, - Артур усмехнулся. - Кстати, мои поздравления с новой должностью.

\- Я даже отсюда слышу фальшь в твоём голосе. Как ты узнал, что меня повысили? - полицейский был сама настороженность. - Что тебе нужно?

\- Просто внимательно слежу за новостями. Что нужно? Тоже, что и остальным: выдоить из старого знакомого с его нового высокого поста одну небольшую услугу.

\- Я не бюро услуг. Послушай, Артур, у меня куча дел, и, честно говоря, мне плевать на твои проблемы. Если ты во что-то вляпался, выгребайся сам, только не надо меня в это втягивать, - торопливо и с холодком произнес суперинтендант, защищаясь. В его голосе появились заискивающие нотки. - Я рад, что ты... выздоровел и всё такое. То, что случилось, было так… странно, ты действительно был не в себе... Но пойми меня правильно...

\- Послушайте, как он заговорил с высоты новой должности, а когда-то и рта без разрешения не мог раскрыть! - насмешливо фыркнул Артур. - Майкл, можешь засунуть в задницу свои оправдания. Мне нужно всего лишь немного информации. А если ты мне её не предоставишь, твоё начальство получит очень интересные сведения о похождениях их нового суперинтенданта в молодости: вымогательство денег, крышевание наркопритонов и борделей... - вкрадчиво добавил он. - Кстати, ты до сих пор предпочитаешь шлюшек не старше пятнадцати или твои вкусы изменились?

\- Сукин сын... - полицейский задохнулся от возмущения и выкрикнул, словно пролаял, - если узнают про меня - узнают и про тебя! Ты первый втянул меня в это дело.

\- Ну, надо же, соблазнили невинного младенца. - насмешливо протянул Артур. Сколько бы лет не прошло, а Майкл Кеннинг так и остался любителем переложить ответственность на чужие плечи. - Мне уже не тепло и не холодно, а вот тебе терять гораздо больше.

\- Ублюдок... - суперинтендант скрипнул зубами с досады, - так что за информация тебе нужна, надеюсь, не список наших агентов под прикрытием? - с раздражением, за которым скрывался страх, поинтересовался он.

\- Нет, всё не так серьезно, можешь не трястить за свою шкуру, - Артур представил, как бывший подчинённый покрылся нервной испариной в своем дорогом костюме, сидя в прохладном кабинете, и ему стало смешно. - Мне нужны сведенья о детях, пропавших в Корнуолле, и о всех заведенных по этому поводу делах.

\- Дети? Зачем это тебе? - озадаченно поинтересовался Кеннинг, боясь поверить своим ушам. Его бывший начальник любил дурные шутки, и старая привычка подозревать во всем подвох сработала мгновенно.

\- Хочу найти одного любителя присунуть малолеткам.

\- С каких это пор ты заинтересовался подобными вещами? - полицейский все ещё не был уверен, говорил ли детектив правду, но надежда на это возрасла многократно. - Тебя же в полиции никогда ничего не интересовало, кроме денег и азарта, - осмелев, ехидно констатировал он.

\- Знаешь, в последнее время я озаботился спасением души. Помощь детям - богоугодное дело.

\- Твоей душе, Старгер, спасение не грозит, ты это прекрасно знаешь, вспомни хотя бы Джеймса Кэрри, - Кеннинг готов был рассмеяться.

\- Понятия не имею, о ком ты говоришь, - Артур демонстративно подавил зевок. Он прекрасно помнил, кого имел ввиду его бывший подчинённый, но не хотел поднимать эту тему - он сделал то, что сделал, и нельзя было сказать, что испытывал из-за этого сильные угрызения совести. - Лучше запиши приметы предполагаемых жертв: мальчики и девочки, возраст от девяти до двенадцати, худые и невысокие, волосы светлые. Изнасилование, пытки, убийство. Период... хмм... для начала - год.

\- Звучит весьма отвратно. Ты что, из альтруизма занялся ловлей серийников? - полицейский был явно озадачен.

\- Заткнись. Я вам тут статистику улучшаю, да ты меня на руках носить должен.

\- "Вам"... быстро же ты запамятовал о старой доброй службе, Артур, - Кеннинг усмехнулся.  
\- После полутора лет на нейролептиках и мать родную забудешь. Ладно, я перезвоню тебе позже. Надеюсь, за это время ты найдешь то, что мне нужно, и поторопись, мне эта информация нужна ещё вчера, - детектив отключил вызов. 

Артур ещё некоторое время сидел неподвижно в кресле, обдумывая, правильно ли он назвал приметы. Детектив был уверен в двух вещах: в том, что насильник проживал в этом городе, и, что его жертв было больше, чем две. Об этом говорили предусмотрительность и уверенность убийцы, его движения, действия и слова, лишённые всякой суетливости, и имеющие вид некого отработанного ритуала - определённо, этот ублюдок уже проделывал подобное не один раз и успел наловчиться. Сомнительно, правда, чтобы это всё произошло в Рейвэнстоуне, не подняв слухов, и Артур терялся в догадках, правильно ли он назвал в качестве охотничьих угодий графство Корнуолл, на месте него вполне мог оказаться Лондон или любой другой город.   
Но с чего-то надо было начинать.

\- Чёрт, - часы показывали без десяти десять, пора было смотаться, пока не нагрянул Шеобанн. Артур бы не сильно удивился, если бы его несносный наниматель заявился раньше времени - мальчишка не очень походил на человека, обременённого терпением, поэтому следовало поторопиться. 

Детектив нехотя выбрался из кресла, поморщившись - даже под повязкой боль от ожога давала о себе знать - и вышел в прихожую, на ходу натягивая куртку. В такую погоду он предпочёл бы вообще остаться дома, но предстоящая встреча с Шеобанном перевесила неприятные ощущения от сыплющегося за шиворот снега, и Артур вышел наружу, заперев входную дверь - людей, страдающих излишним любопытством, в Рейвэнстоуне хватало, и искушать их было непредусмотрительно.

Однако далеко идти за сержантом Картрайтом не пришлось - только детектив прикрыл калитку и потянулся за сигаретой, разглядывая припаркованную у его соседок напротив неизвестную машину, как дверь их дома распахнулась, и оттуда вышел сам вышеназванный сержант в компании двух пожилых дам.

"Надо же, как мне несказанно везет", - не иначе, как настырный полицейский с утра пораньше побежал проверять его алиби и явно получил гораздо больше того, что хотел. Выглядел Картрайт изрядно потрепанным красноречием двух старух, навалившихся на него с двух сторон, и трещавших без умолку на своем отвратительном диалекте. Артур, выросший в Брикстоне, районе Лондона, где значительная часть населения к англичанам не имела никакого отношения, давно привык к самому разнообразному коверканью языка, но местный акцент почтенных жителей Рэйвенстоуна ставил его в тупик. Чтобы понять, о чём болтают самые старые завсегдатаи пабов, надо было приложить усилие. 

\- …и мы понимаем, что это очень деликатное дело, но допросите его так же, как всех остальных, - наседала на беднягу пухлая кубышка в рюшечках и потёртом меховом манто. Дурацкая фетровая шляпка и выбивающиеся из-под неё кудряшки делали её похожей то ли на королеву-матушку, то ли на Матушку Гусыню, - в общем, на какую-то матушку точно.

\- И не забудьте про мистера Старгера, он крайне, крайне подозрительный человек! – поддакивала длинная, с лошадиным лицом «учительница». У каждого, наверное, была в школе такая: крашеный перманент, уродливые старомодные очки… только эта ещё и молодилась – из-под мышастой ветровки торчали уже лет тридцать как непривлекательные джинсовые ноги.

Говорили старухи громко и Артура пока не заметили:

\- Раз уж вспомнили про Старгера, - «матушка» игриво хлопнула несчастного Картрайта перчатками, которые держала в руке. – Мальчишку Шеобаннов, старшего, конечно, тоже проверьте. Он точно замешан! У меня чутьё! Мой муж, он был офицер, служил на флоте, крейсер «Королева Анна», прекрасный был корабль… ну так вот, муж всегда говорил: «Кларисса, у тебя чутьё как у охотничьей собаки! Ты просто мисс Марпл!»

Старые ведьмы радостно захихикали.

\- Почему? – вымученно полу-спросил полу-взмолился сержант.

\- Почему мисс Марпл? Ну как же, у неё ведь тоже было…

\- Нет, нет! Почему вы думаете, что Феникс Шеобанн замешан?

Кажется, именно ради этого вопроса гарпии его и оседлали – Артуру даже со своего места было видно, как заблестели у них глаза.

\- Понимаете, - начала «учительница», тиская длинными, узловатыми пальцами сумочку. – Неловко об этом говорить, но бедненького Алекса никто в семье не любил.

\- Отпустили одного среди ночи! – поддакнула офицерская вдова.

\- Старший брат мог хотеть от него избавиться. И скорее всего в сговоре со Старгером, потому что у них точно… ну вы понимаете… - она вытянула губы, произнося вкусное, неприличное слово манерно, с французским акцентом. – Интрижка. Это так ожидаемо! Феникс даже в школе всегда был слишком манерным, а уж в Лондоне богема его совсем развратила! Кларисса выглянула случайно в окно, с биноклем, понаблюдать за чайками, и увидела такую картину! Интрижка!

\- Ну, сами знаете, - бабушка-божий одуванчик даже не покраснела. – Что можно ещё подумать, когда видишь, как двое обнажённых мужчин…

\- Каких мужчин? - с самым невинным видом произнес "подозрительный человек", его тёмная фигура нависла над изящной калиткой. Дом мисисс Розуотер и мисс Бланк стоял ровно напротив старгеровского и представлял собой полную противоположность: старое, но аккуратное и ухоженное строение из тёмного кирпича с окнами, выкрашенными белой краской, увитой плющом оградой и многочисленными клумбами цветов летом и рождественскими гирляндами - зимой. Припорошенный утренним снежком он выглядел мило и уютно, чего Артур не мог сказать об их обитательницах. 

\- Доброе утро миссис Розуотер... мисс Бланк, - впервые за несколько месяцев поздоровался он со своими соседками, фальшиво улыбнувшись с жизнерадостностью голодного хищника, на глаза которого попалась пара овец. - О, сержант, я как раз хотел с вами поговорить... или вы слишком заняты сейчас?

От старгеровской улыбки старушки увяли так же быстро, как их призовые розы от первых холодов.

\- Кора, Кора, мы опаздываем в библиотеку! – засуетилась Матушка Гусыня, поспешно натягивая перчатки. – Было очень приятно поболтать, сержант, не забывайте, допросите его как всех!

\- Перед законом все должны быть равны, - поучительно вставила долговязая Кора. – И развратники, - уничтожающий взгляд на Артура. – И священники. Всего доброго, детектив.

\- Всего доброго, миссис Розуотер, мисс Бланк, - услышав слова прощания, полицейский сразу оживился, и кислая улыбка на его лице растаяла. - А, мисс Бланк, одну минуту... Вы точно уверены, что видели его именно в то время, вы не могли ошибиться?

\- Ну что вы, я точно вам говорю! Я специально посмотрела на часы - очень уж это выглядело подозрительно, - немного оживилась «учительница».

Не дождавшись подругу, миссис Розуотер открыла калитку и попыталась как можно быстрее прошмыгнуть мимо Старгера.

Воспользовавшись тем, что сержант отвлекся и не смотрел в его сторону, Артур преградил ей дорогу.

\- Минутку вашего внимания, миссис Розуотер, - глядя на неё сверху вниз, тихо и вкрадчиво произнес частный детектив, от улыбки на его лице не осталось и следа. - Если ты, старая курица, вместе со своей облезлой подружкой ещё раз кому-нибудь хоть слово вякнете про то, что видели вчера, сержант Картрайт узнает, как вы зарабатываете себе прибавку к пенсии. Выгодно ведь держать антикварный магазин, если иногда туда заглядывают интересные личности и приносят интересные вещи, которые не появляются в инвентаризационной описи. Тебе всё ясно?

\- Кора! Кора! – плаксиво крикнула несчастная миссис Розуотер. - Идём скорее!

Она оттащила подругу от Картрайта и быстро засеменила с ней по улице, жалуясь на ходу. С того места, где стоял Артур, можно было расслышать только «уголовник» и «глаза бесстыжие».

Частный детектив с некоторым сожалением посмотрел им вслед; то, что его соседки занимаются скупкой краденого, Артур узнал довольно давно. Он только жалел, что истратил единственный козырь против гарпий ради ерунды. Сплетни о себе его мало беспокоили, но детектив сомневался, что Шеобанн горел желанием просветить весь Рейвэнстоун о том, заключил сделку с самым неприятным типом в городе и, вдобавок, страдает гомосексуализмом. "Чёрт возьми, Феникс, ты мне уже обязан за охрану твоей репутации", - мысль о чужом долге, как ни крути, была приятной.

Сержант подошел сзади:

\- Что случилось? - недоуменно вопросил он, глядя, как торопливо по улице семенили две фигуры.

\- Не знаю, кажется, они вспомнили, что опазывают, - Артур равнодушно пожал плечами. - А вы хотели с ними ещё поговорить, сержант Картрайт?

\- Пожалуй, не сегодня, - он с невольной благодарностью взглянул на частного детектива, но потом ехидно улыбнулся. - А что вы хотели, мистер Старгер? Позавчера ночью вы не проявляли инициативу в разговоре, а тут такая перемена...

Расставшись с бабками, молодой сержант быстро оклемался, распрямил плечи и приосанился, невольно пытаясь дотянуться до роста собеседника. Сам Энди был немаленький, и беседовать с людьми выше себя ему приходилось нечасто, а тем более теперь, когда нужно было стоять, а не сидеть на стульях в участке. 

\- За сутки я успел немного пораскинуть мозгами, - Артур достал сигарету, игнорируя насмешливо-удивлённый взгляд полицейского; видимо, тот дал волю воображению, вдохнолённый фразой мисс Бланк об интрижке. Нет, в следующий раз с парочкой старых перечниц не стоит церемониться, нужно просто свернуть их морщинистые шейки. - И пришел к выводу, что обвинение в педофилии и убийстве ребенка - слишком экстравагантное украшение для моей репутации. Я же для вас весьма перспективный подозреваемый, не так ли? 

\- Я не имею права разглашать подобную информацию, - официально и холодно улыбнулся полицейский, с вызовом взглянув Артуру в глаза. – Значит, вы всё-таки решили заняться личным расследованием, – задумчиво произнёс Картрайт, он не спрашивал, а утверждал.

\- Поэтому предлагаю объединить усилия. Я знаю, я тебе не нравлюсь, ты мне тоже, но проще работать сообща, чем вставлять друг другу палки в колеса, Энди, – без обидняков начал детектив, раскуривая сигарету. - Ваш старший инспектор занят больше своим выходом на пенсию, чем всем остальным, и у такого сержанта, как ты, есть хороший шанс показать себя. Я могу тебе в этом помочь, и заметь, почти бесплатно – всего лишь за возможность обмена информацией. Если этот ублюдок всё-таки попадётся, можешь даже не упоминать фамилию Старгер в своих отчетах. 

\- Хмм... - Картрайт заколебался, хмуро разглядывая кончики начищенных до блеска туфель. В раздумьях он забыл даже возмутиться по поводу того, что детектив обращался к нему по имени, как к соседскому мальчишке, а не представителю закона. – Звучит интересно, но почему-то это предложение очень смахивает на подкуп должностного лица, - он подозрительно прищурился.

\- Ха. А у вас интересные ассоциации, сержант. Довольно редко встречаются, - Артур усмехнулся, разглядывая полицейского, как археолог, обнаруживший новый вид вымерших динозавров. - Но если вам не нравится такая формулировка… Я, ваш потенциальный маньяк, на которого нет ни одной улики, кроме подозрений, предлагаю сотрудничество. Неплохая возможность беспрепятственно следить за мной все двадцать четыре часа в сутки, не так ли? А если я окажусь невиновным, вы опять же ничего не теряете. Ну, так как, сыграем, сержант? – детектив протянул ему руку.

Картрайт колебался не больше минуты.

\- Сыграем, - он крепко пожал её. Достаточно было взглянуть в мрачное и непроницаемое лицо частного детектива, чтобы сразу понять, что эта договорённость не дает никаких гарантий и обещаний, но полицейский на них и не расчитывал. Он просто обязан был выяснить, не эти ли руки в перчатках потрудились над ребенком Шеобаннов, и использовал бы для этого любую возможность. 

\- Кстати, вы оказались правы насчёт ваших соседок, позавчера вы обеспечили им бессонную ночь, - Картрайт усмехнулся. - Что самое интересное, они видели тогда не только вас. Якобы в то же самое время, по улице проходил преподобный Трейси, хотя ещё накануне, примерно за неделю до праздничной службы, объявил себя больным, и её пришлось проводить другому священнику. Вы представляете себе, преподобный! - сержант фыркнул - Чего только старухам в голову не придёт, но проверить всё равно нужно. Я сейчас собираюсь заехать в церковь, может, заглянем туда вместе, раз такое дело?

\- Я не против, - Артур потушил сигарету. Бабки оказали ему услугу, но благодарить их за это он не собирался, даже если этот подозреваемый оказался бы тем, кем нужно.

Сержант направился к машине, но остановился, взявшись за дверцу.

\- Скажите, а зачем к вам вчера приходил Шеобанн? - на лице полицейского появилась ехидная улыбочка. - Я бы не сказал, что вы знакомы... хм... близко.

\- Просто мальчишка с недосыпа решил, что я маньяк, и пришёл разобраться, схватить преступника собственными руками, так сказать. Потом он, конечно, сообразил, что погорячился, но теперь он считает, что мне обязан. Спасение брата и всё такое... правда, мне от этого не легче, потому что юнец кого угодно достанет своей назойливостью.

\- Да что ты говоришь?! – раздалось у него за спиной.

Феникс не имел привычки подкрадываться, но на этот раз подошёл как можно тише. Так, послушать, из-за чего это Старгер смотался из дома раньше положенного.

"Чёрт", - детектив медленно обернулся и мрачно взглянул на своего нанимателя - для появления тот выбрал далеко не самое удачное время. 

\- А как тогда, по-вашему, это объяснить, мистер Шеобанн? Сержант, вон и тот в недоумении, - Артур прищурился. - Сделайте одолжение, растолкуйте.

Ник был слишком зол, чтобы играть по его правилам. Для начала, ему нужно было высказаться. 

\- Ты сбежал! – Он обвиняюще ткнул в Старгера пальцем. – Мы же договорились! А ты меня обманул! Я специально пришёл раньше, так и думал, что ты попробуешь свалить!

\- Кажется я все ещё нахожусь здесь, если ты не успел этого заметить, - невозмутимо оборвал его Артур, чувствуя, как его охватывает раздражение. Мальчишка не хотел его ни понимать ни слушать, а объяснять ему ещё раз, изображая дурака перед полицейским, детектив не собирался. – Но как видишь, обстоятельства изменились, так что или жди меня здесь, или залезай в машину и молчи... вы не против ещё одного пассажира сержант?

\- Нет, - Картрайт только покачал головой, с интересом наблюдая за перепалкой.

Ник тоже не был настроен спорить, поэтому просто буркнул: "лучше не зли меня", и уселся на заднее сидение. Сержант, - видимо, полицейский, - был ему смутно знаком и ассоциации с ним были неприятные. 

Ну конечно. Тот самый детектив, который его допрашивал. Тот самый, который дал ему пощёчину на берегу.

\- Кстати... - Ник подался вперёд и опёрся локтями на спинки сидений. - А куда мы едем? 

\- В церковь, - ответил Артур, не поворачивая головы. - А у тебя были какие-то планы?

\- Единственный план был выпить у тебя кофе, а то холодно... В церковь? Зачем? 

\- Затем, - детектив не стал вдаваться в подробности при Картрайте, глядя на его повеселевшее лицо – похоже, версия про обязанного Шеобанна не сработала. Артур подарил Фениксу мрачный взгляд, который красноречиво говорил о том, что детектив больше не собирается распространяться на эту тему.

\- Значит, ты... Значит, сержант кого-то подозревает? - Ник вовремя скрыл оговорку. Спроси он, кого подозревает Артур, и полицейский точно понял бы, что Ник нанял детектива. Хотя кто не понял бы? Зачем иначе Старгеру таскать с собой старшего брата жертвы? Торопливость, впрочем, Ника подвела. Он услышал только самый конец разговора, иначе бы знал, что изображать непричастность к Старгеру перед ним необязательно. - Вас, кажется, зовут Картрайт. - Ник повернулся к сержанту. - Это вы меня ударили на набережной? И допрашивали, кажется, вы… Вы уже кого-то подозреваете?

\- Да, мистер Шеобанн, приношу за это извинения, - тон был совсем не виноватый. Полицейский завёл машину и аккуратно выехал на дорогу. - Пока ещё рано говорить о подозрениях, - он с любопытством взглянул на Ника в зеркало, разница между тем растрепанным юношей на пляже и этим, выспавшимся и причёсанным, была большая, - но расследование не стоит на месте. Каким бы ловким не был этот ублюдок, мы сделаем всё, чтобы его поймать, - уверенно пообещал он. - Смотрю, вы с мистером Старгером нашли общий язык, вы были знакомы раньше? - невинно поинтересовался Картрайт. 

Вопрос предназначался обоим его пассажирам, но сидящий рядом с ним Артур молча отвернулся, оставив Шеобанна отдуваться одного. Он был зол на то, что Феникс испортил все его старания, и не собирался помогать ему на этот раз. 

Ник задумался. Врать не имело смысла, но ему казалось, что правда может как-то навредить:

\- Почему вы думаете, что мы раньше были знакомы? - чуть напряжённо поинтересовался он. 

\- Ну, судя по всему, у вас сегодня была назначена встреча... да и манера разговора, - сержант внимательно взглянул на Ника, - всё говорит о том, что вы знаете друг друга. Лично меня не интересуют чужие тайны, - он усмехнулся. - Но в свете произошедших обстоятельств, всё выглядит несколько странно, не правда ли? Поэтому лучше бы сразу прояснить все нюансы.

\- Мы познакомились в сочельник на пляже. Я никогда раньше не видел мистера Старгера, но я общительный и легко схожусь с людьми. Наверное поэтому мы быстро подружились. - Ник напрягся ещё больше. - Вы меня в чём-то подозреваете?

\- Нет, что вы, просто это моя работа - уточнять детали, - сержант остановился на светофоре, пропуская людей, и вырулил на следующую улицу, ведущую к церкви. Город ожил после праздника, и на тротуарах появились люди, рыскающие по магазинам в поисках выпивки и недостающих продуктов, или просто гуляющие после рождественского веселья - целые сутки в четырех стенах наедине с родственниками вымотают кого угодно. Рождество прошло и пора было глотнуть свежего воздуха.

III  
Церковь находилась почти в самом центре Рэйвенстоуна: маленький островок умиротворения посреди людской суеты, который окружали деревья и высокая железная ограда. Это было самое старое здание в городе, которое за всё время своего существования ни разу не оставалось без внимания людей. Построена она была на месте часовни святого Селевана и пережила всё: нормандских баронов, Корнуолльское восстание при Генрихе VII, восстание из-за реформации и прочие волнения среди переменчивых человеческих душ и судеб - но так и осталась стоять, как непоколебимый символ человеческой веры, над которым даже время не имело власти. Без малого девятьсот лет жители Рейвэнстоуна, приходили в эту обитель Господа со своими печалями и радостями.

И сейчас, когда полицейский, частный детектив и молодой студент шли по небольшой уютной аллее между деревьями, церковь гостеприимно распахнула перед ними двери, как старый, исполненный жизненной мудрости человек, который встречает своих детей с неизменным вниманием и снисходительностью. Само здание было не очень велико: одноэтажное, с высокой башней-шпилем, но древний, истёртый веками камень внушал невольное уважение - в этих удлиненных готических окнах, широком коренастом фундаменте и стенах жила и дышала сама история. Внутри здание, казалось, было больше чем снаружи, массивные колонны подпирали устремлённый ввысь арочный потолок, сквозь яркие витражи пробивался тусклый дневной свет, создавая мягкую, уютную атмосферу.

"Совсем неплохо для отпущения грехов", - усмехнулся про себя детектив, пропуская вперёд сержанта. Он решил пока предоставить инициативу ему - нет смысла задавать одновременно одни и те же вопросы. 

Феникс, видимо, ради разнообразия, молчал. Картрайт нравился ему в разы меньше, чем Артур, и болтать при нём совсем не тянуло, тем более что к ним уже торопился капеллан Уоттс. Ник давно уже не был в церкви, но капеллан выглядел так же, как и пять, и десять лет назад: грузный, седой дядька с бульдожьими щеками. Лицо у него всегда было такое красное, что, казалось, он сейчас лопнет, если не ослабить стоячий белый воротничок.

\- Уфф… уфф… - пропыхтел он, подойдя к Картрайту. Уоттс ко всему прочему был ещё и одышлив, так что каждая его фраза сопровождалась пыхтением, будто внутри у капеллана работал паровой котёл. – Сержант Картрайт, давненько вас не видно… уф, и тебя, юный Николас, очень жаль твоего брата, очень жаль… А вы поздно… служба-то уже и закончилась…

\- Я Феникс, - Ник невольно поморщился, даже не удостоив его более вежливым ответом. Уоттс знал всех в округе не хуже артуровых соседок, но его упорно называл «Николасом». «Потому что тебя, сынок, так крестили, уфф…»

\- Добрый день, мистер Уоттс, - вежливо поздоровался сержант, со скрытой снисходительностью глядя на грузного капеллана. Спортивный и подтянутый, полицейский был уверен, что в этом возрасте уж он-то себя не запустит. - Простите, но мы не на службу. Мне нужен преподобный Трейси, скажите, он здесь?

\- Ффф… - Капеллан задумался, полностью проигнорировав возмущение Ника. – После утрени ушёл, так и не приходил. Совсем, наверное, плох… уф, а такой молодой… А это не мистер ли Старгер? Уф, пожаловали, наконец… вы заходите почаще. Желательно по воскресеньям, хохохо!

Феникс едва не рассмеялся, но поймал на себе укоризненный взгляд святого Селевана с витража и только тихо фыркнул. Хохотал капеллан точь-в-точь как Санта Клаус.

\- Спасибо за приглашение, но я не верю в Бога, - Артур оторвался от созерцания внутреннего убранства церкви и отошёл, словно разговор не представлял для него интереса.

\- А его вчера не было на рождественской службе? Он что, заболел? - Картрайт, недовольно сощурившись, попытался вернуть себе внимание капеллана. С присутствием Старгера он кое-как смирился, но Шеобанн, по его мнению, здесь был совсем ни к чему, полицейский уже начал жалеть, что согласился взять его с собой.

\- Хронические мигрени… уфф, – ответ Артура капеллана явно расстроил, но настаивать он не стал, только печально-печально глянул на Стагера, отчего ещё больше стал похож на бульдога. - Врач его наблюдает… а вы если что-то передать… так я запишу.

\- Не ночью же он ходил к врачу, – подал голос Ник. – Что это вообще такое, мигрени?

Устав стоять, он сел на деревянную скамью и теперь, от нечего делать, листал плохо отпечатанный молитвенник в синей обложке. Ему было скучновато, он ожидал чего-то… другого. Интересного допроса, как в детективах, с хорошим и плохим полицейским, а Картрайт и Уоттс только тянули кота за хвост. 

\- Это головная боль, - сержант недовольно взглянул на Ника и протянул капеллану визитку с номером телефона. - Передайте ему, чтобы он мне позвонил, как появится. Мне нужно задать ему несколько вопросов. Так, ничего особенного, но сами понимаете, во всём должна быть точность. А он вам не сказал, куда ушел?

Капеллан бережно принял визитку.

\- Не сказал… сказал только, что вернётся к вечеру…Вы… уф, из-за того бродяги беспокоитесь?

\- Какого бродяги? - сержант нахмурился.

\- Какой-то неизвестный, оборванный, грязный, молодой вроде бы, но у наркоманов этих не разберёшь… уфф, думал, он в бесплатную столовую… а он не стал есть, ушёл… и несколько раз приходил… но ничего не просил, только спрашивал, где преподобный… а потом исчез, и вот, нету… не дай Бог замёрз. Ночь холодная была, ох, холодная… - Уоттс задумался вдруг, будто припоминая что-то. – И звонил ещё. Да, припоминаю, звонил. Просил преподобного к телефону… уфф… может и не он, но голос похож… преподобный ещё сразу же слёг потом, но это неделю назад было… Да… слёг… совсем заболел… стал рассеянный, что-нибудь у него спросишь… а он переспрашивает. Телефон зазвонит – вздрагивает… Потом вроде выздоровел, а всё равно…

\- Очень интересно, - полицейский оживился и вытащил блокнот и ручку. – А как выглядел этот оборванец?.. Может, вы слышали, о чём они говорили по телефону?

Ник, на заднем плане, испустил тяжкий вздох. Он не хотел быть невежливым, это как-то само собой получилось. Уоттс глянул на него с явной укоризной.

\- Ну-ка, юный Николас, помоги мне… Собери молитвенники… пожалуйста.

\- Я Феникс, - снова буркнул Ник, но послушался. Делать всё равно было нечего.

\- Волосы длинные, небритый… - монотонно начал капеллан, когда он отошёл подальше, к алтарю. - Шапка какая-то помойного цвета, куртка на вате, и запах от него был как от трупа… уффф. Шарф был клетчатый, да. Это точно помню. Такой, как шахматная доска… а чужие разговоры я не слушаю, так-то меня воспитали… Ох, вспомнил ещё. Он всё трясся, как от озноба. Я ему даже вынес аспирин, так он уже убежал…

\- Весьма любопытно... - Картрайт строчил в блокноте, вид у него был заинтересованный. - Я разберусь с этим, мистер Уоттс, не беспокойтесь. Не забудьте передать преподобному мою просьбу.

Попрощавшись с капелланом, сержант подошел к Артуру:

\- Сейчас мне нужно в участок, - он недовольно взглянул на часы. - Вот вам моя визитка. Позвоните, если… если узнаете что-нибудь. 

\- Обязательно, - Артур машинально сунул её в карман. Он отстраненно прислушивался к разговору полицейского с капелланом, запоминая детали, но пока ничего конкретного не прояснилось. Болезнь - очень лёгкое оправдание для того, чтобы спокойно посвятить свободное время личным делам, не терпящим огласки. С другой стороны, гарпии могли и ошибаться, детектив хорошо запомнил, с каким ядом они отзывались о священнике. Со старух станется увидеть в подозрительном незнакомце всякого, кто им не по нраву. Но причем здесь тогда бродяга? Артур в совпадения не верил. Чтобы всё прояснить, нужно было найти священника, только вот где его искать... Ехать к нему домой?

Однако уходить детектив не спешил, нужно было выяснить ещё кое-что:

\- Красивая у вас в городе церковь, мистер Уоттс, - в этом Артур даже не покривил душой, - тихо и спокойно, приятно здесь находиться. Похоже, я опрометчиво отказался от посещений - это было моей ошибкой, - присев на скамью, он с интересом обвел взглядом залу.

Ник от удивления даже выронил молитвенник. Ну и Старгер! Ну и змея! Только что был суровым, угрюмым типом, и вдруг стал такой лапочкой!

\- Тут обычно больше народу, тебе бы не понравилось! - Он бухнул стопку книг на крайнюю скамью, поближе к капеллану. – Он очень угрюмый, мистер Уоттс, и вообще грешник.

Уоттс зафыркал, как большой, добрый морж:

\- Все мы грешные… уфф, юный Николас. И никогда не поздно встать на путь исправления… никогда не поздно! Вы, мистер Старгер, заходите, когда душа пожелает… тут вам всегда рады…

\- Обязательно зайду, - охотно пообещал детектив и мрачно взглянул на Феникса. "Ещё раз встрянешь - будешь жалеть", - пообещали юноше его глаза. - Было бы интересно поговорить со священником... кажется, последний раз я это делал сто лет назад... Кстати, мистер Уоттс, а что за человек, ваш преподобный Трейси? - невинно поинтересовался Артур. - Мне показалось, что местным, особенно представителям старой закалки, он не очень нравится.

\- Местным представителям… уфф… вообще никто не нравится, - капеллан сразу понял, о ком речь, и взглянул на Старгера уже с откровенной симпатией. – А преподобный Трейси хороший человек. Делает всё, что в силах… проповеди у него… уфф… трогательные. Заметно, что был писателем раньше… или поэтом, чего не знаю… того не знаю, но искра божья… искра божья, понимаете!

Артур понимающе кивнул, соглашаясь, только мысли его были заняты другим. Капеллан говорил искренне - детектив это чувствовал, но он не привык полагаться на мнение других людей, предпочитая свое собственное.

\- Он же недавно получил приход в этом городе? Тяжело ему, наверное. Привычки людей крепче камня, просто так не перешибешь.

\- Привычки? – Уоттс грузно опустился на соседнюю скамью и, достав из кармана платок, вытер со лба испарину. – Что это вы такое говорите… уфф. У нас всё больше тяготеют к высокой церкви, так издавна сложилось, и преподобный не возражает… может быть, кто-то в его проповедях нашёл… уфф, что-то двусмысленное, но никогда он ничего не перешибал, с чего это вы взяли? Нет-нет, преподобный Трейси не из таких… не из… уф… реформаторов.

\- Значит, вам с ним повезло, а то молодые любят наводить свои порядки, - многозначительно произнес Артур, но не глядя в сторону своего юного спутника, хотя эта фраза предназначалась ему. - Ладно, приятно было познакомиться, мистер Уоттс, - детектив с удивлением отметил, что ему действительно было приятно, - я обязательно зайду сюда ещё как-нибудь.

Он поднялся со скамьи и направился к выходу. Ник, успевший снова заскучать, тут же бросился за ним, махнув капеллану на прощание:

\- Пойдём в следующее воскресенье к мессе, Артур? – ехидно осведомился Феникс, закрывая за собой дверь.

Тяжелая ладонь опустилась Шеобанну на затылок, взлохматив волосы. Детектив был зол, и стоило только двери закрыться, отделяя их от внимательных глаз капеллана, Артур с радостью дал волю раздражению, пусть даже совсем чуть-чуть - он сдержался, хотя приложить хотелось от души.

\- Запомни, Феникс, если хочешь ходить вместе со мной: когда я разговариваю, держи язык за зубами, или будешь расследовать изнасилование своего брата самостоятельно.

\- Эй! – Ник схватился за голову и отскочил от него, как ошпареный. – Заткнись! Не смей говорить об этом вслух! И не смей бить меня, понял?! – Он чувствительно заехал Старгеру кулаком в плечо, но тут же снова отбежал на пару шагов, прикрыв лицо рукой. Почему-то ему казалось, что в следующий раз Артур ударит именно туда.

\- Здесь никого нет. Надо же, какая забота о конспирации, когда не надо, - проворчал детектив, уже жалея, что сдержался, потому что количество злости не уменьшилось. Он поправил куртку на плече, видя, как сжался Шеобанн, ему сразу захотелось врезать ещё раз. - Но ты понял мои слова, больше я повторять не буду.

\- Что я тебе сделал? Почему ты на меня обижаешься? Ты точно обижаешься, я же вижу!

\- Потому что ты идиот, который не понимает намеков, - Артур достал сигареты, с сожалением отметив, что пачка была почти пуста. - Я всё утро пытался спасти твою репутацию, что надо заметить, совсем не входит в мои обязанности. Даже сказал Картрайту, что расследую дело по личной инициативе, а ты тут со своими репликами не к месту. "Да что ты говоришь!", "Он очень угрюмый, мистер Уоттс", - детектив передразнил Ника писклявым голосом.  
\- У меня не такой голос! – обиделся Феникс. – И что не так с моей репутацией?

\- Две старые ведьмы, мои соседки, видели, как ты вчера разгуливал по моему дому голым, и успели снабдить сержанта пикантными подробностями, - Артур закурил. - С бабками я разобрался, но что теперь думает Картрайт, я не представляю. Тебе нужно молиться Богу, чтобы полицейский оказался не болтливым парнем, иначе твоя мамка скоро узнает, что её сынок крутит шашни с самым неприятным типом в Рейвэнстоуне и вдобавок должен ему круглую сумму.

Ник сердито ругнулся. Он так и знал, что полевой бинокль миссис Розуотер остаётся смертельным оружием даже двадцать пятого декабря. Он привык, что из-за характера и манеры поведения его часто принимают за гомика, но было всё равно обидно. Разве могут простые люди понять артистическую натуру? Он актёр, ему можно быть манерным и эксцентричным. Да, один раз он попробовал по пьяной лавочке со знакомым парнем с потока. Один единственный раз! Было немного странно, но ничего особенного. Ничего настолько прекрасного, чтобы заниматься этим постоянно. И он ведь не поехал со знаменитым режиссёром, Гленом Митчеллом, который пригласил его, обычного студента, к себе домой! А ведь это открыло бы такие возможности! Может, Митчелл даже сделал бы из него звезду… Конечно, режиссёр был толстый и старый, и, может, в этом было дело, но Ник абсолютно точно не считал себя голубым. Ему нравились стройные, мягкие, вкусно пахнущие девушки, а не тощие, прокуренные, злые мужики.

\- Да мне всё равно! – На самом деле ему не было ох как не всё равно, но говорить Феникс старался нарочито небрежно. Старгер, кажется, и так считал его маменькиным сынком, незачем было его в этом убеждать. – Так что мог бы и не стараться! И можешь дуться дальше, но тогда я не скажу тебе, как найти священника раньше, чем Картрайт. 

\- Да я уже забыл. В конце концов, это меня не касается, - Артур небрежно пожал плечами. - Откуда ты знаешь, куда ушел священник?

\- Знаю, потому что я не одиноко пьянствую дома, как некоторые, а общаюсь с людьми. Значит, теперь я тебе нужен, и я больше не идиот? – Ник бросил на него ехидный и лукавый взгляд.

\- Хмм... - Артур задумчиво затянулся сигаретой. - А ты какой хочешь ответ услышать, цыплёнок, честный или приятный?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал меня так называть. Потому что вот это действительно звучит так, будто у нас что-то есть. – «Цыплёнок» снова попрыгал на месте от холода и пошёл к выходу из ограды.

\- Я учту это, - Артур усмехнулся и вышел за ним следом.

\- И… какой ответ был честный, а какой – приятный? – Услышав этот сухой смешок, Ник почему-то расслабился. Обиженный Старгер его изрядно напрягал.

\- Честный - ты мне совсем не нужен, а приятный... я искренне рад за твой здоровый образ жизни. Хоть в чём-то он пригодился.

Феникс вздохнул, тяжело и устало, будто Артур был упрямым ребёнком, а он – заботливым родителем:

\- Нужен, потому что я приведу вас к священнику раньше полиции. Этот Картрайт мне всё равно не нравится, он ударил меня по лицу…

Мимо проехал одинокий пустой автобус. Вернее, почти пустой: сидящая у окна темноволосая девушка внимательно, не отрываясь, смотрела на Ника. Глаза у неё были голубые и холодные, как лёд.

\- По лицу… - повторил Феникс, провожая автобус взглядом, но тут же встрепенулся. – И мне пришла в голову одна мысль, сегодня утром, когда я наткнулся на вашего странного приятеля. Старого такого профессора.

\- Какого профессора? - Артур сбавил скорость ходьбы, приноравливаясь к походке своего спутника. Детектив искренне удивился - последний его приятель закончился три года назад. - Кажется ты сегодня перемёрз на свежем воздухе. 

Ник замедлил шаг:

\- Мы были на пляже, и он сказал, что знает о моих способностях. Я думал… - голос его зазвучал чуть испуганно. – Я думал, это ты ему рассказал…

\- О таких вещах не говорят даже близким людям, потому что тебя примут за психа, - Артур невольно усмехнулся, вспомнив проведённое им в лечебнице время, но это воспоминание быстро вытеснило другое, более свежее – чёрный мерседес с тонированными стёклами, который торчал вчера под его окнами. - Любопытно... – только и произнес вслух детектив. - А как он выглядел?

\- Как старый дед. В чёрном пальто. С тростью. Худой, с бородкой… быстро ходит, – Ник поднял на него почти жалобный взгляд. – Что теперь? Он будет меня шантажировать? Или это какая-то тайная организация... может, за мной следят! Может, Алекса пытались убить, потому что думали, что он двигает предметы! – он вцепился в старгеровский рукав, как утопающий в соломинку. – Что если это какие-нибудь… сумасшедшие охотники на ведьм или ещё что-то такое?

\- Не трещи, - Артур поморщился и стряхнул уцепившиеся за куртку пальцы. - Если этот тип на самом деле такой подозрительный, и тебе это не привиделось, он ещё всплывет. Вот тогда и посмотрим, шантажист ли он или просто спятивший старикашка. Только в одном ты точно ошибаешься - твой брат в коме не из-за охотников на ведьм.

\- Почему маньяк не может быть охотником на ведьм? Священнику вполне подходит, кстати, – уверенность Старгера производила на Ника просто волшебный успокаивающий эффект. – Кстати, когда я был на пляже, я подумал, что мы ведь не знаем, где пытались убить Лепрекона. То есть…   
\- Феникс наморщил лоб, подбирая слова. – Он лежал в воде, в расщелине, но как он туда попал? Вернее, откуда?

\- Просто не может быть и всё, у него только два побуждающих мотива: злоба и нестояк в штанах, - отрезал Артур. - Очень легко он туда попал - его принесло море. 

\- Как у него может быть нестояк, если он… сделал такое? – Говорить об этом было попросту противно. Даже думать было противно. – И где он это сделал? И зачем выкинул Алекса в море живого?

\- Всё очень просто, дети - самая лёгкая добыча, с ними легко справиться, легко запугать, и на их фоне даже самый задохлик, у которого проблемы с девушками на уровне сунуть-вынуть, может почувствовать себя героем, - нехотя пояснил Артур, не желая вдаваться в подробности. - Сделал он это в каком-нибудь бесхозном помещении в районе залива, - детектив изобразил мыслительный процесс. - Потом Алекс сбежал, упал в воду и только благодаря этому остался жив. Других вариантов нет.

\- Как он мог сбежать? Он был избит, со сломанными рёбрами… - Ник почувствовал, как в глазах защипало. – Его бы сразу догнали. 

\- Случиться могло всё что угодно. Иногда обстоятельства складываются весьма странно, - увильнул от прямого ответа Артур и отвернулся - утешать людей он никогда не умел и не горел желанием научиться.

Но Нику сейчас и не нужно было утешение. Единственное, что он мог сейчас сделать – искать. Теперь, когда появились первые проблески, ему стало легче.

\- Тогда после библиотеки мы пойдём искать это твоё «бесхозное помещение в районе залива»! – объявил он. – И мне нужен будет термос с горячим чаем.

\- Думаю, ты там ничего не найдешь. Этот тип весьма осторожен и вряд ли оставил на блюдечке улики. Разве что ты хочешь полюбоваться на место действия, - Артур бросил сигарету, метко попав в урну. Он не видел смысла возвращаться и ещё раз осматривать домик из-за любопытства Шеобанна. - Скорее всего, это место уже нашли полицейские и опечатали.

\- Вам просто лень туда идти, - скептически глянул на него Феникс. – Признайтесь, вам лень мёрзнуть зимой на пляже и вы выдумываете отговорки!

\- Да, мне лень, потому что это бессмысленная трата времени, - Артур ухватился за подкинутый вариант объяснения. - Ты убедишься в этом, когда мы туда придем.

Ник был непреклонен:

\- Вот именно! Я хочу убедиться сам! Поэтому мы пойдём искать это место.

\- Ну, как знаешь, я предупреждал. Только потом не жалуйся, если отморозишь себе выступающие места, - проворчал детектив. - Кстати, в палату к твоему брату выставили охрану?

\- Наверное… - Нику стыдно стало говорить, что с тех пор он ни разу не был у брата. И даже с мамиком толком не виделся. Он тяжко вздохнул и подумал, что они, наверное, считают его бессердечным. Отец – уж точно.

\- Я хочу его увидеть.

\- А? – Это было неожиданно. – Зачем?

\- Скажем так, маленькая сентиментальность. Твой брат - славный парень, а я всё же не настолько бездушный человек, - нехотя, словно признаваясь в тайных грехах, пробормотал Артур, хотя сам в этот момент находился в большом сомнении относительно своих слов, потому что они были сплошным враньем. По собственному желанию он бы сейчас не приблизился к Алексу даже на расстоянии выстрела, но детектив просто обязан был узнать, видел ли мальчишка нападавшего, а для этого существовал только один способ, пусть даже не совсем приятный. Артур спрятал в карманы руки, затянутые в перчатки.

\- Хотелось бы это сделать побыстрее... и без сопровождения твоих родителей - думаю, они будут не очень рады видеть меня в качестве посетителя.

Что-то в его голосе насторожило Ника. Будто Старгер слишком много врал, и, под конец, не справившись с таким обилием лжи, выдал себя.

\- Он же в коме. И мама всё время с ним, - холодновато ответил Феникс, прикидывая, долго ли ещё до библиотеки. Ему не хотелось пускать детектива к брату, будто тот мог… Мог что? Навредить Лепрекону? Старгер не стал бы этого делать. Если только он правда не замешан…

Ник исподтишка глянул на Артура снизу вверх, пытаясь разглядеть на его жёстком и равнодушном, будто высеченном из камня, лице, правду. «Почему он меня иногда так пугает?» - Феникс снова вспомнил рождественскую ночь. Ощущение пустоты и одиночества, ощущение смерти… но почему от Старгера? Почему от его волчьих глаз?

Завидев в конце улицы знакомое красное здание библиотеки, Ник неосознанно ускорил шаг. 

\- Ты же сам говорил, что он спрашивал про меня, - Артур заметил в голосе Шеобанна настороженность и отругал себя за неаккуратность. Он должен был во чтоб это ни стало попасть в палату мальчишки, а для этого нужно было как-то уговорить его брата. На крайний случай оставался вариант сделать всё через сержанта, но привлекать к этому Картрайта детектив стал бы лишь в самом крайнем случае. - Если боишься, что я его украду, то можешь пойти вместе со мной. Сам-то ты у него давно был?

\- Вас это не касается! – сердито бросил Ник, почти бегом припустив к библиотеке. Ему не хотелось больше говорить об этом, не нравился животный страх, который его вдруг охватил. Не нравилось бояться Старгера.

\- Дерьмо, - Артур ругнулся сквозь зубы, но догонять Шеобанна не стал, только с удивлением посмотрел ему вслед. Вроде бы он не сказал ничего такого, и даже был более вежлив, чем обычно... может в этом дело? Скорость изменения настроения у его нанимателя раздражала тем, что детектив пока не мог к ней приноровиться. Он постоял недолго и неторопливо двинулся вслед за Ником.

 

IV  
Сколько Ник себя помнил, библиотека была в Рейвенстоуне центром общественной жизни. Она размещалась в Доме Редли - трёхэтажном викторианском здании, похожем на малогабаритный замок. Джейсон Редли, разорившийся аристократ, в девятнадцатом веке продал его местному мэру, тот разместил в восточном крыле библиотеку, и с тех пор существенно ничего не изменилось, разве что теперь, в двадцать первом веке, западное крыло оккупировали различные клубы, а на заднем дворе выросла пристройка – концертный зал.

С основанием библиотеки образовался и Библиотечный Клуб – общество местной интеллигенции, занимавшееся чем угодно: от благотворительных ярмарок и концертов до литературных чтений. Библиотечный Клуб был так же незыблем, как Дом Редли, - менялись только участники, традиции же оставались прежними. Например, ежегодный спектакль, всегда один и тот же – «Хозяйка Вороньего Камня». Какое отношение старая рейвенстоунская легенда имела к Рождеству, было неясно, но нынешний президент клуба, Ричард Клэренс (по совместительству ещё и отец Милли), и слышать не хотел о том, чтобы поставить что-то другое. Ему, впрочем, и не перечили.  
Ник не мог представить своё детство без «Хозяйки Вороньего Камня». Это была такая же неотъемлимая часть Рождества, как подарки и специальные выпуски сериалов. Правда, в отличие от них, она означала, что праздники подходят к концу. Он был в этих чувствах не одинок. По традиции, все более-менее способные дети от пяти и до пятнадцати играли, обычно в массовке, сыновей и дочерей Луайне, потом – стражников или мирных жителей, а те, кто был поталантливее, выбивались на главные роли.

Репетировать начинали задолго до Рождества, прерывались на двадцать четвёртое, но уже двадцать пятого репетиции снова начинались – мистер Клэренс любил, чтобы всё было идеально. Он был единственным режиссёром «Хозяйки…», а теперь, видимо, и единственным кандидатом на роль Бриана. 

Издалека заметив его высокую, поджарую фигуру в распахнутом пальто и элегантно повязанном шарфе, Ник даже загрустил, вспомнив, что лет десять эта роль принадлежала здоровенному мистеру Холидэю – хозяину лодочной станции. В доспехах он выглядел как самый настоящий средневековый воин, а вот мистер Клэренс упал бы, наверное, под их тяжестью.

Отец Милли был у крыльца не один: там, к удивлению Феникса, переминался с ноги на ногу весь основной состав: скучающая над айфоном Милли в коротенькой шубке, нетерпеливая пухленькая Эмилия Финч со своей прыщавой шестнадцатилетней Элен, качок Джим МакРейн, бронзовый от автозагара, что зимой выглядело особенно нелепо, и десяток детей, с визгом носящихся друг за другом. Их матери, под предводительством неразлучных гарпий Бланк и Розуотер, недовольно сбились в кучку у дверей, а мистер Клэренс, судя по активной жестикуляции, пытался их развлечь.

\- … стражники должны подойти попозже, - донёсся до Ника раздражённый голос миссис Финч. – Но где носит мистера Кейна, понятия не имею! Мы тут сейчас с холоду околеем, извините за резкость, и детей попростужаем!

\- Всё хорошо, милая Эмми, - нарочито весело увещевал её мистер Клэренс. – Уж кому-кому, а детям, кажется, совсем не холодно, посмотри, как они веселятся! Дух праздника, милая Эмми, он всех согревает!

\- Пап! – явно замёрзшая Милли зло зыркнула на отца. – Ты опять говоришь как этот… из романа Оливера Твиста.

\- Диккенса, моя дорогая, Диккенса! – поправил её ничуть не обиженный Ричард. – Почему бы тебе не поболтать с Элен? Ей с нами, стариками, совсем скучно.

\- Как-нибудь потом, - процедила Милли, бросив на кругленькую, мешковато одетую Элен презрительный взгляд, но, обернувшись на дорогу, тут же засияла и замахала рукой.

\- Ник! Ники! Ээй! 

Ник тоже замахал в ответ. Здесь, в людном месте, от его страха не осталось и следа.

\- Твоя подружка? - над плечом юноши нависла мрачная фигура детектива. - И что это за хреново сборище, у них что пикет в честь защиты прав макулатуры? - Артур скептически рассматривал столпившихся под дверью людей и кисло скривился. Мамашки, дети и недавние гарпии - этот контингент был самым худшим, что можно было представить.

\- Во-первых, бывшая подружка, - Феникс заметно приободрился. - А во-вторых, ты уже год тут живёшь и должен бы знать про «Хозяйку Вороньего камня»… Арти.

"Ах ты мелкий гадёныш...", - Шеобанна захотелось задушить здесь и немедленно, Артур всегда ненавидел это сокращение до зубовного скрежета.

\- Я тебя убью. Потом, когда заплатишь мне деньги, - холодно и задумчиво произнес детектив, разглядывая здание библиотеки. "Хозяйка вороньего камня"... что-то было в этом знакомое. Артур слегка поднапряг память и вспомнил, что его соседка две недели назад приглашала его участвовать в какой-то любительской пьесе на Рождество. Кажется он был тогда не пьян и даже не с похмелья, поэтому отказал в самой мягкой форме. Неистощимая фантазия провинциалов Рейвэнстоуна всегда подкидывала подобные сюрпризы. - Меня больше интересует, с чего ты решил, что в этой толпе идиотов должен присутствовать и священник? К слову, я его здесь вообще не вижу.

Обещание убить было таким убедительным, что Ник слегка побледнел:

\- И… и нечего так реагировать, я просто в шутку тебя так назвал, за «цыплёнка». Если ты из-за этого… - он нервно сглотнул. – Чёрт, почему тебе обязательно быть таким жутким?!

\- Я тоже пошутил, а ты что, поверил? Ты слишком впечатлительный, - невозмутимо парировал детектив и нехотя двинулся к библиотеке. Запугивать Шеобанна детектив не планировал и не рассчитывал на подобный эффект, но он пришелся весьма кстати. - Но ты так и не сказал, почему ты так уверен, что здесь должен быть священник.

\- Он в этот день обычно приходит договариваться о том, в чью пользу будет благотворительный спектакль, - буркнул уязвлённый Ник. – Приносит список семей. Это тоже вроде традиции, жуткий ты злобный х… тип.

\- Похоже, сегодня он решил ей изменить, - они подошли уже достаточно близко к собравшимся у дверей людям, и Артур замолчал, с неохотой оставив при себе еще пару язвительных замечаний и ловя устремленные на них любопытные взгляды.

«Забастовщики» притихли, не зная, как реагировать на незваных гостей. Старгер был чужим, и поэтому здороваться с ним никто не спешил, а Феникс был отмечен клеймом горя и обратиться к нему - значило искать слова для соболезнований. Кроме того, он пришёл со Старгером.  
Впрочем, мистер Клэренс, как президент, быстро взял всё в свои руки, и, сдержанно улыбаясь, подбежал к Нику:

\- Феникс, мальчик мой! Не ожидал тебя тут увидеть. Тебя и… м… мистера Старгера, если я не ошибаюсь? – он вопросительно взглянул на Артура.

\- Не ошибаетесь, - сухопарую фигуру Клэренса детектив едва удостоил вниманием, его интересовали только «забастовщики». Артур пробежался внимательным взглядом по лицам присутствующих, задерживаясь на излишне любопытных – самые нестойкие из них сразу опускали глаза и отворачивались. С особым злорадством детектив отметил, как испуганно-возмущенно переглянулись между собой мисс Бланк и миссис Розуотер, тотчас сделав вид, что заняты чрезвычайно интересным разговором о прополке рассады. - Только мне уже пора. Дела не ждут, - это был уже намек Шеобанну о его ложных сведениях. Священника среди столпившихся людей не было.

\- Мистер Клэренс, а преподобный Трейси не приходил? - быстро спросил Ник, видя, что волк уже собирается удрать в своё логово. Он даже с трудом поборол искушение удержать Старгера за рукав.

\- Пока нет, но мы можем подождать его вместе, в тепле… - Ричард развёл руками и сердечно улыбнулся, так, что все морщины, казалось, собрались к глазам. Ник не раз отмечал, что мистер Клэренс как-то староват для отца Милли, и думать об этом всегда было неловко. – Если, конечно, мистер Кейн всё-таки придёт. У его тётушки проблемы со здоровьем, вы понимаете. Я, кстати, очень рад, что вы пришли, мистер Старгер. Мне хотелось бы с вами кое о чём поговорить, но не здесь, не на улице.

\- Хорошо... мистер Клэренс. У меня найдется для вас время, - нехотя согласился детектив, послав Нику взглядом обещание разобраться с ним позже за такую подлость. Президент Библиотечного клуба, почтенный врач и владелец частной стоматологической клинике был известен в Рэйвенстоуне всем, и даже Артур был наслышан о его активном участии в жизни города. На всяких собраниях, посвящённых благотворительности, литературным чтениям и праздничным мероприятиям, мистер Клэренс бывал едва ли не чаще, чем в собственном доме и на работе, а, значит, разговор с ним сулил только одно – очередную попытку привлечь нелюдимого детектива к общественной жизни. Артур сомневался, не слишком ли эта большая цена за сомнительную возможность встретить священника, которого и так легко выловить в церкви.

К ним, цокая сапожками по каменным плитам, подошла недовольная, съёжившаяся от холода Милли:

\- Мистер Старгер, вы умеете взламывать замки? – сходу спросила она, буравя Артура недовольным взглядом. – Вы же гангстер или что-то вроде того. А ты, Ники, бесполезный, но всё равно лапочка, что пришёл.

Детектив обернулся на голосок девушки. 

\- А вам нужно что-то взломать, мисс? - холодно осведомился он, разглядывая изящную фигурку и кукольное личико.

В этот момент на парковку въехал и резко затормозил невзрачный темно-синий Фольксваген-седан сомнительной новизны, хотя, судя по новенькой полировке, все ещё тщательно лелеемый своим хозяином. Из него выскочил невысокий худой мужчина и, хлопув дверью, торопливо перебежал дорогу. Однако когда он увидел собравшуюся у дверей толпу людей, шаги его замедлились, и приветственная улыбка на губах завяла. Вид у него был несколько растрёпанный: джинсы, черный свитер и куртка надеты в спешке, темные волосы взъерошены, и к бритве этим утром он явно не прикасался.

\- А вы уже все здесь? - рассеянно поинтересовался опоздавший, разглядывая стоящих людей с заметной надеждой найти хоть одного отсутствующего, но потерпел в этом поражение. Растерянное выражение его лица быстро сменил внимательный взгляд, оценивающий шансы избежать неприятностей, но эта возможность испарилась, когда замёрзшие «забастовщики» разразились потоком недовольных возгласов. 

\- Извините, я... задержался, - он только улыбнулся, безоговорочно признавая свою вину и пропустив перед собой резвящихся детей, попытался как можно быстрее проскользнуть мимо возмущённых людей к дверям бибилиотеки.

\- Не переживайте так, мистер Кейн! – крикнул ему вслед Ричард. – Нам всем полезно было подышать свежим воздухом. Идёмте внутрь, господа. – Он вклинился между Ником и Артуром, как бы подцепив обоих на буксир. – Бедняга Эндрю, принимая во внимание его обстоятельство, даже как-то неловко бранить за опоздание. Кстати, Феникс, зачем вам нужен преподобный Трейси?

\- Не мне, мистеру Старгеру, - на этот раз, Ник решил спихнуть все объяснения на своего детектива. – Я пришёл передать извинения от родителей. Они не смогут прийти, но мама перешьёт платье Ингерн, она пообещала.

Мистер Клэренс нахмурился:

\- Ингерн! У нас нет Луайне, мальчик мой! Без неё всё бессмысленно. Ах, да, мистер Старгер, наверное, не в курсе. Думаю, на правах президента Библиотечного Клуба, я должен его просветить. – Ричард пропустил спутников в тёплый холл, но тут же снова пристроился к Артуру.  
Холл безусловно производил впечатление: высокий потолок с лепниной, стены, обшитые дубовыми панелями, приглушённый свет и широкая мраморная лестница посредине. Величественное спокойствие Дома Редли не могли поколебать ни звонкие детские голоса, ни топот ног – это место так долго было библиотекой, что звуки, казалось, умирали тут сами собой. Ричард слегка коснулся старгеровского локтя, направляя детектива вглубь зала, мимо висящих на стене картин. Ник, обделённый вниманием и немного недовольный, тащился за ними.

\- Я надеюсь, моя история поможет вам скоротать время до прихода святого отца, - начал Ричард, не давая Артуру и рта раскрыть. – Вы видели развалины на берегу? Это форт Рейвенстоун, крепость Вороньего Камня, как его ещё называют. Убей меня Бог, если я знаю этимологию этого названия, да, впрочем, это и не важно. Главное, что в форте, веке в двенадцатом, произошёл прелюбопытный случай! – он откашлялся и торжественно начал голосом доброго сказочника. – Давным-давно, когда форт Вороний Камень ещё защищал Корнуолл от угрозы с моря, жили в нём удалые воины под предводительством юного Талейна, и не было им равных на всём полуострове.  
Однажды ударил в проливе шторм, который длился три дня и три ночи, а когда на четвёртый день тучи рассеялись, стражники нашли на берегу прекрасную деву в дорогих одеждах, благородную и царственную на вид. Кожа у неё была белая, как морская пена, волосы - золотые, как рассвет, а глаза - синие и холодные, как звёзды. Дева назвалась Луайне, дочерью короля ирландского, и рассказала, что везли её в жёны нормандскому герцогу, но корабль попал в шторм, и все погибли. Несмотря на трагическую историю, в Нормандию она не спешила, и чем дольше пребывала красавица в форте, тем страннее становились воины: они забросили пиры и ратные игры, стали бледными и холодными, как трупы, и слушались новую Хозяйку Вороньего Камня беспрекословно. Только один, самый старый ратник, Бриан Сломанный Меч избежал чар. Он был стар, держался уединённо, и говорили, что меч в его ножнах давно сломан. И тогда Хозяйка бросила его в темницу, где он и томился всеми забытый.

К концу первого года колдунья понесла. Она рожала детей, как кошка котят, и росли эти дети не по дням, а по часам - бледные, златокудрые и холодные, они заполонили крепость, и к тому времени стало совсем ясно, что Хозяйка Вороньего Камня - фэйри, прибравшая к рукам форт. К началу второго года воины колдуньи начали взимать с деревни Рейвенстоун непосильную дань и забирать в рабство детей. – Ричард остановился перевести дух. - Кхм, простите. Давно уже не рассказывал эту историю. Так вот, у Талейна, молодого воеводы из форта, была невеста – юная Ингерн, помогавшая на кухне. Ингерн не стерпела то, что колдунья увела у неё жениха – она подняла народное восстание и освободила Бриана из темницы. Старый рыцарь наточил заржавелый меч, и, прокравшись в покои колдуньи, снёс ей голову. Тут же исчезло проклятье, воины очнулись от чар, а многочисленные дети Хозяйки бросились из форта кто куда, и много их пало под мечами и секирами, но многие успели спастись. И когда воины ворвались в опочивальню ведьмы Луайне, они не нашли ни её головы ни старого ратника – только безжизненное, обезглавленное тело. – Он помолчал. - Собственно, на этой легенде и основана наша пьеса. Как вам, мистер Старгер?

\- Весьма любопытно, - Артур изобразил на своём лице вежливый интерес, обдумывая, как бы поскорее избавиться от цепкого внимания президента Библиотечного Клуба. Назойливая предупредительность мистера Клэренса раздражала, в его улыбающемся лице подозрительному детективу померещилось что-то фальшивое, отчего сводило зубы. Из-за нелюбви к лишним прикосновениям Артур при первой возможности увеличил разделяющие их расстояние, предупреждая явное желание словоохотливого собеседника подхватить его под руку. - Но я не любитель древностей. Настоящее, на мой взгляд, куда как более привлекательно. И отвратительно.

Клэренса его реакция не смутила:

\- Но это самое прошлое вдохновляет наше настоящее! – Он обвёл широким жестом картины. Их было три, они висели в хронологическом порядке. Первая была Нику близко знакома – «Луайне, соблазняющая Бриана», копия, конечно. Две другие он помнил с детства, но никогда особенно их не разглядывал. – Взгляните на эту картину! Это история чувственности, соблазнения, извечной борьбы мужчины и женщины. Посмотрите, сколько желания и страсти в Луайне, сколько отвращения в Бриане… Они жили, у них тоже было своё настоящее, и они, по сути, ничем не отличаются от наших современников.

Он отошёл к следующей картине. Ника она почему-то всегда пугала, даже сейчас, хотя он не понимал, в чем дело.

«Дети Луайне» - золотоволосая женщина, играющая на арфе в саду, и вокруг неё, заняв всё пространство картины от одного края до другого – толпа детей. Разнополые, разных возрастов, от совсем маленьких карапузов до юношей и девушек, но все похожие на мать, все одинаковые, с застывшими лицами и напряжёнными, недетскими взглядами. Только Луайне, одна Луайне смотрит из-под ресниц сверху вниз живо и высокомерно, как победительница.

\- А это полотно? – Ричарда был уже не остановить. Он явно дорвался до свежего слушателя и не собирался так просто его отпускать. – Тоже Дэвид Уотермэйр, как и первое. Неоклассик, художник, поэт, непризнанный, увы, но взгляните на эти лица, мистер Старгер! Прошлое? Ха! Вглядитесь в эти личики, в эти позы. Они сидели в саду, слушали, как мать играет на арфе, но когда мы вошли, они обернулись к нам. Следят за нами. Тот молодой человек, похожий на Феникса, девочка с куклой, этот взъерошенный мальчик на переднем плане – все, все они существуют здесь и сейчас, в настоящем, пусть и нарисованные на картине. Не подумайте, что я сумасшедший, мистер Старгер, но я уверен – они смотрят на нас, они знают, что мы здесь. – Он сделал выразительную паузу и зачем-то добавил. - Что вы здесь.

\- Знаете, мистер Клэренс, я не слишком разбираюсь в искусстве, а в чужом воображении тем более. Я не вижу на этом холсте ничего из того, о чём вы рассказали, - Артур подошёл близко к картине, так что ровное изображение расплылось на отдельные мазки и мелкие трещинки на засохшем масле. Он снял одну перчатку и осторожно прикоснулся пальцами к холсту. «Копия», - сразу уверенно всплыла мысль, за секунду до того, как детектив рухнул туда, где сквозь щели в ставнях просачивался ледяной сквозняк, под ногами скрипели подгнившие доски, а в углах поселилась сырость и паутина... и запах... этот мерзкий запах... Картинка была бледной и размытой, как старая поблекшая фотография, но чужие ощущения сохранила удивительно четко. Такие, как этот смрад. И отчаяние.

Несомненно копия, но очень хорошая, сохранившая отпечаток оригинала, как негромкое, но все ещё уловимое эхо.

\- Знаете о чём мне говорят эти дети и женщина? - после минутного молчания, Артур незаметно перевел дыхание и повернулся к Ричарду. - Их автор страдал излишней впечатлительностью и не в меру развитой фантазией, и из-за этого плохо кончил. Он повесился в тесной комнатушке на пыльном чердаке полуразвалившейся хибары с единственным окном, откуда открывался вид на вонючий рыбацкий рынок. И страдая от безденежья и недоедания, он ни за какие сокровища в мире не прикоснулся бы к рыбе, потому что её запах, с раннего утра пропитывающий воздух, был ему ненавистен.

\- Э... Простите? - озадаченно переспросил Ричард. - Тоже интересуетесь Уотермэйром?

\- Нет, - детектив сделал невозмутимое лицо, надевая перчатку. - В первый раз о нем слышу.

Ник за его спиной рассмеялся, стараясь разрядить обстановку:

\- У мистера Старгера просто такие шутки. Несмешные. 

\- О, - Мистер Клэренс изобразил улыбку. - У вас богатая фантазия, Артур, и вы несомненно образованный человек, потому что немногим известно, что Дэвид Уотермэйр действительно повесился. Кхм. Думаю, вам легко будет представить Бриана, - Он перешёл к следующей картине. Мрачный рыцарь с обнажённым мечом застыл в раздумьях над спящей женщиной, раскинувшейся на белой постели. - Его последний бой, последнее искушение. Конец легенды. Больше этого человека никто никогда не встречал Я вижу его как наяву - норманн или англичанин, но скорее, норманн. Вряд ли он был так стар - думаю, ему было лет сорок, в те времена это была уже старость. Он бежит от чего-то или кого-то в далёкий, богом забытый форт, живёт отшельником, но без сомнения он был храбрым, героическим человеком.

\- Странно, вы первый кто говорит, что у меня есть фантазия. Все обычно отмечают её отсутствие, - детектив приподнял бровь и скептически хмыкнул, бросив взгляд на картину. - Если вам так нужно моё мнение, мистер Клэренс... Храбрые бегут в первых рядах, первые лезут под пули и первые дохнут, а потом их мамочкам присылают посмертные награды. Будь этот тип на портрете на самом деле таким, он бы попросту не дожил до своих лет. И ничего героического нет в том, чтобы, прокравшись втихомолку, убить спящую женщину, он просто максимально облегчил себе задачу. Это обычный хладнокровный расчёт человека, чьё основное ремесло - чужая смерть. Этот ваш Бриан был умным, хитрым и жестоким, но далеко не героическим. 

Ричард смотрел на него с улыбкой, но его серые, будто подёрнутые ледком глаза, больше не улыбались. Скорее, в них таился расчётливый интерес. Будто Старгер был таким же ценным экспонатом, как эти картины.

\- Вы неплохо разбираетесь в людях, Артур, браво. Кстати, вам очень пошли бы доспехи, но, увы – приглашать вас участвовать я не буду. Боюсь, что это бесполезно, наша Луайне отказалась выступать в последний момент, – он вздохнул. – В этом году всё наперекосяк!

\- Я могу сыграть Луайне, - вдруг сказал Феникс. Сказал даже быстрее, чем подумал. Ему не хотелось, чтобы спектакль сорвался, это значило бы, что в мире нет вообще ничего постоянного. Так что оставался единственный вариант.

\- Ты? – Ричард был удивлён, но мысль явно показалась ему занятной. – Но, Феникс, во-первых, ты мужчина, а во-вторых…

\- Мистер Клэренс, я двадцать лет хожу на этот спектакль и знаю все реплики наизусть. И в женщину меня переодеть будет несложно, я ведь не Джим, у меня, скорее, андрогинная фигура. Ну, мне так говорили. 

\- Хмм… - Ричард отступил на шаг, окинув Ника внимательным взглядом. – Смелый подход. И, в то же время, классический, в традициях средневекового театра. Что ж, я дам тебе шанс! Если у нас с тобой убедительно получится сцена с Брианом и Луайне, спектакль спасён. Но мальчик мой, ты уверен, что это уместно? Сейчас, когда в твоей семье горе…

Ник пожал плечами. Когда дело касалось театра, он как-то не задумывался об уместности. Сцена была его жизнью, там он чувствовал себя как дома, а что думают об этом люди… какая разница?

\- Я же профессионал. Будущий, но всё равно профессионал. Когда у актёров что-то не ладится, ну, знаете, вроде проблем в семье, они ведь не имеют права уходить со сцены. Некоторые даже умирают там, но отыгрывают весь спектакль до конца, – Он немного смущённо уставился в пол. – Об Алексе есть кому позаботиться. А о роли Луайне – нет. Так что я нужнее здесь, правда?

\- Золотые слова, мой юный друг! – мистер Клэренс, казалось, готов был прослезиться. – Твоя мать наверняка будет тобой гордиться, она тоже всегда обожала театр. Вот… - он порылся в портфеле и достал потрёпанную книгу. – Сценарий. Там все необходимые пометки. Переоденься, если нужно, порепетируй сам… Прошу прощения.

Мистер Клэренс, придердживая портфель под мышкой, ловко выудил из брючного кармана вибрирующий телефон. – Да? Преподобный Трейси? Нет, что вы, я только пришёл. Разумеется, я вас подожду! Нет, что вы, всё в порядке, такой уж сегодня день, и я ни в коем случае не обижаюсь. Кстати, вас тут хотят видеть… нет, вы вряд ли его знаете. Заодно и познакомитесь. Всего доброго.

\- Па-ап! – крикнула сверху Милли, перегнувшись через перила. – Хватит ездить по ушам мистеру Старгеру, пойди лучше, порепетируй с детьми, они сейчас весь зал разнесут!

\- Иду, моя хорошая! – Ричард безрадостно вздохнул и негромко добавил. – Иногда совсем как мать. Тебе, Феникс, чертовски повезло, что вы расстались. – Он снова широко улыбнулся и заторопился по лестнице. – Жду вас в зале!

Дождавшись, пока он уйдёт совсем, Ник выдохнул:

\- Кошмар какой-то. Мистер Клэренс тебя, кажется, обожает.

\- Кажется... - Артур пренебрежительно хмыкнул. - Я в этом сильно сомневаюсь. Распинался он тут не из-за того, что проникся ко мне большой любовью.

Ощущение фальши в словах президента Библиотечного Клуба только усилилось, детектив проводил мрачным взглядом долговязую фигуру, поднимающуюся по лестнице. Сейчас он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы узнать причину столь пристального внимания мистера Клэренса. Артур нехотя отодвинул эти мысли - священник сейчас был важнее. 

\- Правильно, что бросил эту малышку. А то потом бы началось: "Ники, сегодня мы идем на приём к Колдвеллам, надень, пожалуйста, тот серый пиджак, который мы купили на прошлой неделе в Сохо, он придает тебе солидности", - насмешливо передразнил он бывшую пассию Ника.

\- А вас жена почему бросила? - не остался в долгу Феникс. - Потому что грозились убить, когда она звала вас «Арти»?

\- Нет, - равнодушно произнес Артур. - Просто ей надоело постоянно меня ждать. Такой ответ тебя устроит?

\- Ждать? Потому что ты детектив? - Нику вдруг стало его жалко. Может, Старгер пьёт и злобится, потому что ему одиноко?

\- Подробности тебя не касаются, - отрезал Артур, мрачно глядя на Шеобанна. - Лучше думай о своем брате. Раз ты решил играть в пьесе, я так понимаю, наша совместная прогулка к пляжу сегодня отменяется?

\- Ещё не знаю, кстати... - Ник подошёл ближе, просительно заглядывая ему в глаза снизу вверх. - Ты мне не поможешь? 

\- Помочь в чём? - холодно переспросил детектив, подозревая подвох.

\- Почитаешь со мной роль? Ну пожалуйста, Артур, тебе всё равно нечем заняться! 

\- Насмешил. Да я лучше пойду ещё раз поболтаю с папочкой твой бывшей подружки, - пренебрежительно отмахнулся от него детектив. - У тебя же здесь толпа знакомых, что, не из кого выбрать?

\- Но все заняты своими делами! Ну Артур, не будь таким злобным хоть раз в жизни! - Взгляд Ника стал таким нежным, что им можно было торты украшать. - Если стесняешься, пойдём куда-нибудь, где нас никто не увидит.

\- Просто не хочу чувствовать себя идиотом, - детектив поморщился. Выражение лица Феникса ясно говорило, что мальчишка не отцепится, пока не получит желаемое. Что-что, а при великой нужде Шеобанн становился непробиваемо упрямым, это Артур понял ещё с их первой встречи. - Ты так в детстве у мамки сладости выпрашивал? 

Ник обиженно отвернулся:

\- Я ничего не выпрашиваю, а у тебя, видимо, комплексы. Но тебе и не надо будет играть, просто читать реплики и смотреть, хорошо ли играю я!

\- Это не комплексы, а дело принципа - я не участвую в подобном дерьме. Но ты ведь так просто не отстанешь... - с недовольством вздохнул детектив. - Ладно, один раз я тебе пожертвую. У меня сегодня хорошее настроение.

\- Это - хорошее?! - Ник сомневался в этом настолько искренне, что даже не скрывал этого.

\- Будешь переспрашивать и оно превратится в плохое.

Феникс вздохнул. Со Старгером было так сложно! Он никогда ещё не сталкивался с таким угрюмым и высокомерным типом, но приходилось терпеть. Он провёл детектива по лестнице, потом служебными коридорами, пока не нашёл то, что искал - маленькую комнатушку с реквизитом. Такой мрачный чулан как раз подходил мрачному Старгеру. Ник осмотрелся, вытащил на середину стул и решительно выключил свет.

\- А свет-то зачем? Ты же говорил, я должен читать, а у меня не кошачье зрение, - Артур скептически осмотрел помещение. - Ты бы ещё что-нибудь поменьше нашел. Чем тебя не устроил холл?

\- В холле негде сесть, а для этой сцены нужно, чтобы Бриан сидел. - В голосе Ника зазвучали командные нотки. - Зажги свечи, тогда не будет темно, зато добавит антуража. Читай со страницы сорок шесть, и с выражением, если можно. А я пока пойду переоденусь! И чтобы к моему приходу ты хорошо ориентировался в тексте!

\- Пошёл на хрен, - одобрил его рекомендации Артур. - Не задерживайся с переодеванием, а то я долго ждать не собираюсь.

\- И тебе спасибо, старый хрыч, - не остался в долгу Ник. - Но свечки зажги, увидишь, как будет здорово! Пока!

Он вылетел из комнаты как на крыльях. Репетиции, переодевания, грим, запах талька и пудры... Боже, как ему этого не хватало! И, почему-то, хотелось, чтобы никому не нужный бедняга Артур понял, как это всё чудесно.

\- Миссис Розуотер! - крикнул Ник, разбивая тишину библиотеки и заглядывая в каждую дверь. - Мисс Бланк! Мне нужно платье Луайне, корсет, парик и туфли! Ээй!

Большинство открытых комнат были пусты и ответили презрительным эхом нарушителю спокойствия. Первые признаки жизни появились только в помещениях, ближе к самому концертному залу: по коридорам сновали озабоченные мамочки, нагруженные кипами реквизита, из самого зала доносились визги и смех детей, усталый голос мистера Клэренса и недовольный Милли - в общем, помещение приобрело свой привычный в эти дни вид, наполнившись радостной атмосферой суеты, напряжённой работы и мелких ссор, которые всегда сопутствуют ответственным мероприятиям, где принимают участие много людей. В этот раз источником беспорядка стала гардеробная с одеждой для спектаклей, ей уже много лет бессменно заведовали неразлучные мисс Бланк и миссис Розуотер, и каждый из многочисленных актеров от мала до велика избегал с ними ссориться, опасаясь получить потом в благодарность от мстительных старушек костюм не по размеру, с пятном или расходящийся в самый неподходящий момент ширинкой. Но, похоже, в этот раз кто-то осмелился бросить им вызов, потому что возмущённые голоса самых известных ведьм Рейвэнстоуна далеко разносило по коридорам эхо, привлекая любопытных.

\- ...нет, это возмутительно! - причитала миссис Розуотер. - Куда смотрит мистер Клэренс!

\- Ты права, Лисси, подумать только, этот мальчишка-Шеобанн будет играть Луайне! Каково бесстыдство! - вторила ей мисс Бланк.

\- Мистер Клэренс в курсе, он сам ему разрешил, - с нотками усталости и раздражения спорил с ними мужской голос. - Можете уточнить у него, только сначала отдайте мне одежду Луайне, мистер Клэренс попросил меня отнести её Шеобанну. А мне ещё его надо найти... и вообще, я тороплюсь.

\- Ах вы торопитесь, мистер Кейн, а вот сегодня днём это было не очень заметно! - ядовито подначила его мисс Бланк.

\- Вот именно, я вся промерзла, а это вредно для моих суставов! - пожаловалась миссис Розуотер.

\- Я кажется уже несколько раз извинился...

\- Но моим суставам от этого не легче!

\- Тогда, прошу прощения, больше ничем не могу им помочь, образование у меня не медицинское, - с шутливым сожалением парировал Кейн.

\- Ты только послушай его, Кора!

\- Мистер Кейн, опять вы со своими шуточками? - вступилась за подругу "учительница". - Вы нахальный, безответственный и испорченный молодой человек! И как миссис Блэкбридж только взяла вас на работу, ума не приложу. Какой же из вас библиотекарь? Думаете, я забыла, как вы напугали Клариссу своим дурацким чучелом на Хэллоуин? А ваши прочие выходки? Сомнительные компании, хулиганство, воровство, - гарпия язвительно перечисляла обвинения с интонацией судьи, выносящего приговор по самым тяжёлым преступлениям. - Это же безобразие!

\- Господи, всё это было сто лет назад, - бибилиотекарь устало вздохнул. - А насчет чучела... мне было десять, я перечитал Фрэнка Баума и вообразил, что миссис Розуотер – ведьма, и покупает у старого аптекаря Роджерса живительный порошок... Я уже столько здесь работаю, а вы всё никак не можете привыкнуть, мисс Бланк. Я конечно не могу говорить от имени миссис Блэкбридж, но, возможно, она решила, что я внесу некоторое оживление в размеренную жизнь библиотеки, - насмешливо заключил он.

\- Это не смешно!

\- Послушайте, мисс Бланк, я отсюда не уйду, пока не получу вещи Луайне, - уже с большим раздражением произнес Кейн. - Чего вы взъелись на беднягу Шеобанна? Женщины в театре стали играть только с семнадцатого века, а до этого мужские и женские роли исполняли одни мужчины. Не вижу здесь ничего криминального.

\- Ничего криминального? Это же разврат! Мальчишка Шеобанн совсем про стыд забыл... Вот, держите ваше платье! - презрительно процедила мисс Бланк.

\- Эй, поаккуратнее... к нему ещё должны быть вещи: туфли, пояс... хм... что-то ещё... 

\- Корсет, - подсказал от двери Ник. Ему было одновременно стыдно и любопытно подслушивать разговор, касающийся непосредственно его. И приятно, что Кейн, с которым они были едва знакомы, его защищал. Не то чтобы Эндрю ему очень уж нравился, но он был не старый, не скучный, подходил ко всему спокойно и с юмором. – Чтобы фигура выглядела женственнее и не смущала миссис Розуотер. И возьмите плащ, пожалуйста, а то я боюсь, что плечи будут казаться слишком широкими.

Кейн обернулся на голос. Он уже не выглядел таким потрёпанным, как при первом появлении, похоже, за это время успел привести себя в порядок. Исключение составляло только плохо выбритое лиц - в библиотеке исправить это упущение было нечем. 

Эндрю можно было отнести к двум типам мужчин: к тем, для которых отращивание пивного живота является непосильной задачей, и к тем, чей истинный возраст очень сложно определить. Невысокий худощавый библиотекарь легко мог сойти как за однокурсника Ника, так и за преподавателя его университета – всё различие сводилось лишь к стилю в одежде. Только внимательный наблюдатель бы заметил, что Кейн слишком сухощавый и жилистый для двадцатилетнего и давно уже расстался с юношеской мягкостью и округлостью черт.

Ни шириной плеч, ни выдающимися внешними данными библиотекарь похвастать не мог, но всё же привлекал внимание: у него были тёмно-каштановые волнистые волосы, немного отросшие из короткой стрижки, из-за чего длинная чёлка постоянно падала на глаза; бледная кожа того типа, что с трудом переносит загар; худое подвижное лицо с узким подбородком и заострёнными чертами; прямой нос. Однако самой отличительной и запоминающейся особенностью были глаза - тёмно-зеленые, с лукавым блеском, они превращали всё в насмешку, будь это любое невинное замечание, слова сочувствия или доброжелательная улыбка от чистого сердца.

\- О, мистер Шеобанн, вы как раз вовремя, - обрадованно и с облегчением поприветствовал библиотекарь Ника, совсем не смутившись того, что сам возмутитель спокойствия мог слышать подробности разговора. - Мистер Клэренс просил вам передать, что он скоро закончит с детьми и хочет порепетировать с вами, - Кейн задержался взглядом на лице Феникса и нахмурился, а потом, повернувшись, крикнул вдогонку старушке. - Эй, миссис Роузотер, и к плащу не забудьте парик!

\- Что за «эй», молодой человек! Я вам что, лошадь?! – возмутилась старушка, но, тем не менее, полезла за париком. – Никакого уважения к старшим!

Ник не удержался и подмигнул Эндрю, когда она отвернулась. На него вдруг нашло какое-то игривое, детское настроение.

\- Мистер Кейн, поможете мне затянуть корсет? – попросил он, специально, чтобы посмотреть, как старые перечницы будут фыркать и закатывать глаза.

Библиотекарь бросил на него несколько озадаченный взгляд, но удивление его длилось только несколько секунд:

\- Хмм... почему бы и нет? - он усмехнулся.

Ник покраснел, чувствуя, что просить о таком, наверное, странно. Ему вдруг чертовски захотелось оказаться в Лондоне, в Академии, где такой вопрос точно никого не удивил бы.

\- Наверное, вас о таком нечасто просят, да? - он рассмеялся, стараясь скрыть смущение.

\- Честно говоря, вообще впервые, - билиотекарь сохранил невозмутимость, словно не заметив замешательства юноши.

\- Вот ваш реквизит, - миссис Розуотер плюхнула перед ними на стол охапку требуемых вещей, смерив их негодующим взглядом. 

\- Спасибо за труды, миссис Розуотер, мисс Бланк, вы - чудо, просто королевы доброты и благожелательности, - Эндрю невинно улыбнулся и, подхватив одежду Луайне, заторопился к выходу, выталкивая Ника. Вслед им понеслись возмущенные возгласы гарпий.

Когда гардеробная оказалась на безопасном расстоянии, улыбка на лице мистера Кейна растаяла, сменившись облегчением. Переложив туфли в левую руку, он развернулся и согнул кисть в неприличном жесте, адресованном старым гарпиям.

\- Вот старые ведьмы, совсем спятили! Какая их сегодня муха укусила? - с раздражением пожаловался он, хотя вопрос, скорее, был риторическим.

Ник не удержался от смеха. Эндрю, - называть его «мистером Кейном» было даже как-то странно, - напоминал ему сокурсников. От него шла та же самая аура беззаботности и веселья, и ей невозможно было сопротивляться, так и тянуло на всякие шутки и проделки.

\- Они это из-за всех: из-за меня, из-за вас, из-за Старгера… Милли!

Миллисент, вооружённая ящичком с гримом, помахала им от двери в конце коридора. Такой собранной и целеустремлённой Феникс её редко видел, и первое, что пришло ему на ум: «рассталась с парнем». Это была приятная мысль, и она была бы ещё приятнее, если бы ему, Нику, не пришлось сейчас стоять перед бывшей девушкой в женском платье. В такой одежде сложновато чувствовать себя полностью успешным.

В гримёрке было полутемно – горели только тусклые бра на стенах возле большого ростового зеркала и лампочки возле трельяжа, на котором Милли как раз раскладывала кисточки.

\- Может, ты выйдешь? – предложил Ник, расстёгивая куртку.

\- С чего это? – Миллс бросила на него хмурый взгляд через плечо. – Я буду тебя красить.

\- Я сейчас, вроде как, буду раздеваться. И зачем меня красить? Порепетировать можно и без грима!

\- Потому что надо посмотреть, как ты будешь выглядеть накрашенным. Не исключено, что как шлюха. Не корчи из себя примадонну, Ники, и снимай штаны уже. Что я там не видела? – Милли наморщила носик, и тут Феникс понял, почему она бесится. Бог с ним, с парнем – Луайне! Она хотела играть Луайне, а бывший пришёл и испортил ей всё веселье.

Это было даже неловко. Ник никогда не соперничал из-за ролей с девушками. С парнями – сколько угодно, но с девушками – никогда. Он и не пробовал раньше женские роли!  
Зато, одно он знал точно: не стоит ссориться с человеком, накладывающим тебе грим.

\- Прости, Миллс, я не хотел тебя обидеть. – Он покаянно улыбнулся, вылезая из джинсов. – Просто вокруг все суетятся, все на нервах… давай, не хмурься! Ты такая милая, когда весёлая! Ну, улыбни-и-ись! Ради меня.

\- Улыбнусь, когда увижу тебя в корсете. – Милли стояла к нему спиной, но он по голосу чувствовал, что выиграл. И замечательно. 

Феникс встал лицом к большому зеркалу и закрыл глаза, вспоминая слова роли. Он знал пьесу чуть ли не наизусть, помнил, что должна делать Луайне в этой сцене, как двигаться, но внезапный страх опозориться перед мистером Клэренсом и остальными смешал мысли.

Нельзя было этого допускать. 

Ник открыл глаза, последний раз глядя на своё отражение, словно прощаясь с ним. Нельзя было больше бояться. Боятся только актёры, сам персонаж не боится быть собой, а он должен стать именно персонажем.

\- Мистер Кейн? – позвал он и немного нервным движением подтянул боксеры. – Я готов.

\- Эндрю. Можешь звать меня по имени, а то я чувствую себя пятидесятилетним, - библиотекарь, невозмутимо занятый расшнуровкой корсета, снисходительно наблюдал за их перебранкой. - Так... кажется, я разобрался с этим устройством, - он подошел к Нику сзади и ловко обернул его талию. - Подержи его, сейчас я зашнурую.

\- Эндрю… идёт! Можете звать меня…

\- Так, - вклинилась Милли. – А сейчас закрой глаза и помолчи.

Она размазала по щеке Ника тональный крем. Её собственный, с таким знакомым запахом ванили… Всё, что делала Миллс, было приятно до мурашек по коже. Фениксу всегда нравилось гримироваться, но сейчас её лёгкие прикосновения будили воспоминания.

Им было весело вместе, у них был чудесный секс, им все завидовали… иногда Нику хотелось это вернуть. Неплохо, конечно, когда на тебя вешаются шикарные столичные девицы, но Милли была у него первой во всех смыслах. Такое не забывается.

А ещё, если бы он остался после вечеринки…

\- Оу! – жёсткие косточки корсета больно впились ему под рёбра, лёгкие сдавило, будто в гигантском кулаке. – Эндрю… зачем так туго?! 

\- Извини, кажется я перестарался... думал, слишком слабо получилось, - Кейн виновато принялся ослаблять шнуровку. - Так лучше? Господи, как их раньше женщины носили, это же сплошное мученье.

\- Их же не так крепко утягивали… - Ник выдохнул. – У вас такие сильные руки для библиотекаря… даже удивительно.

\- Ты шутишь. Да я подтягиваюсь с трудом, - пренебрежительно хмыкнул Кейн. - Всегда был далек от спортивных достижений... так, готово, - он отошел и полюбовался проделанной работой. - Кажется, неплохо получилось.

Феникс не знал, хорошо получилось, или нет, но из вежливости кивнул. Смотреть на самого себя в корсете было странно. Создавалось ощущение неправильности, но, вместе с тем, по спине бегали такие же приятные мурашки как от прикосновений Милли. Запретное и приятное одновременно. 

Экстравагантность на грани фола и изучающий взгляд Эндрю…

\- Так, Ники, одевайся, - Миллс заметно подобрела, наверное, потому, что выглядел он всё-таки скорее смешно, чем экстравагантно. – Только смотри, не испачкай платья своей рожицей!

\- Тогда зачем ты меня сначала красила? – Буркнул Ник, втискиваясь в белое нижнее платье. 

\- Потому что нет времени красить тебя потом, зайка. Мистер Кейн, со шнуровкой я справлюсь сама, тут же не надо тянуть. – Она одарила Эндрю нежной улыбкой. – А ты закрой глаза, откроешь, когда надену на тебя парик, так будет интереснее!

Феникс покорился. Так и правда было интереснее: запах пыльноватого бархата, непривычное ощущение свободы и «недоодетости», хотя два слоя ткани скрывали голые ноги, такое же непривычное ощущение от туфель на небольшом, но всё же каблуке, тяжесть парчового пояса…

\- Ну как, Эндрю? – весело спросил он, стараясь скрыть неловкость и ребяческое возбуждение. – Насколько я плох?

Билиотекарь, только что непринуждённо болтавший и шутивший, неподвижно замер, и его улыбка стала застывшей, стеклянной, словно выражение лица не поспевало за эмоциями. 

\- Ээ... этого не может быть! - он шагнул к Нику, неверящим взглядом пристально изучая его, и натянуто рассмеялся. - Восхитительно! Ты похож на одну из моих сестер в юности, прямо одно лицо, а она красавица. Мы случайно не дальние родственники?

\- Мы же из одного города, наверное, мы все тут родственники, - Ник смущённо, и, вместе с тем, довольно рассмеялся. - А теперь... Можете помолчать? Немного. Мне надо сосредоточиться.

\- Конечно, - Кейн понимающе улыбнулся. - Мне вообще пора ехать. Раз моя помощь больше не нужна, пожалуй, я пойду. Удачной репетиции... до свидания, мисс Клэренс. Вернее, до вечера, - попрощавшись, он вышел из гримерки.

***  
\- Ничего себе! Ты, конечно, красавчик, Ники, но не думала, что из тебя можно сделать такую девчонку! – Милли закончила шнуровать платье и, осмотрев Феникса критическим взглядом, ещё пару раз мазнула по его щекам пуховкой, и, подумав, прыснула на платье собственными духами. – Нет, правда, просто роскошно, мне даже не по себе…

\- Заткнись, Миллс! – это прозвучало слишком грубо, но честно. Больше всего сейчас Нику хотелось побыть одному, настроиться. Это была, пока что, самая сложная роль в его жизни, кто бы мог подумать, что он вообще столкнётся с таким испытанием в провинциальном любительском недотеатре! – Иди отсюда.

\- Ладно, ладно! – Милли скорчила рожицу. – Мог бы хотя бы похвалить мою работу! Как нарепетируешься, скажи папе.

Она вышла, и из углов полутёмной комнаты наконец-то выползла тишина. Ник вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз, так, как его учили, закрыл глаза и повернулся к большому ростовому зеркалу. Он представлял, как меняется его тело, как из гибкого и твёрдого оно становится мягким и податливым. Меняются мысли и желания, меняется голос и жесты – даже кровь течёт по-другому, сердце бьётся в другом ритме…

Он открыл глаза. 

Феникса Шеобанна больше не было. 

В зеркале отражалась юная девушка, чуточку бледная, тонкая и изящная. Черты её лица можно было бы назвать резковатыми для женщины, но они придавали ей властность и нечто неуловимо хищное. Густые золотистые волосы сплошным потоком падали на плечи, тёмно-зелёное бархатное платье плотно охватывало почти мальчишескую фигуру, подчёркивало маленькую грудь и узкие бёдра, спускалось до пят крупными мягкими складками. Руки, небольшие и холеные, прятались в длинных, широких рукавах, и лишь когда девушка двигалась, можно было рассмотреть девственно белую ткань нижнего платья, выглядывающего из-под бархата.

На ней не было никаких украшений, только тяжёлый парчовый пояс на талии, и узкая, отливающая мутным золотом диадема.

Луайне – Хозяйка Вороньего Камня.

Нет. Ещё не хозяйка.

Чтобы владеть этими местами по праву, ей нужно подчинить своей воле ещё одного человека. 

Всего одного.

Она любила мужчин, она могла очаровать любого из них, и только один не поддавался – хитрый старый волк, смотрящий на неё, как на ведьму – Бриан.

Сегодня она хотела дать ему последний шанс сдаться добровольно и готовилась праздновать победу.

«Мы всегда получаем, что хотим и кого хотим».

Она осмотрела себя со всех сторон и медленно, лениво улыбнулась, в который раз признавая свою красоту как неизбежность. Даже в самой себе она возбуждала желание – никакой воин не смог бы устоять…

Она медленно облизнулась, уже видя перед собой жалкого Бриана, поверженного Бриана, Бриана, овладевающего её телом, пока она проникает в него куда глубже, овладевая его разумом…

\- Ники! – раздался за дверью голос Милли. – Ты там не заснул?

\- Иду, - отозвалась девушка и вышла, захлопнув за собой дверь гримёрки.

Её отражение замерло, провожая её долгим, задумчивым взглядом, затем повернулось и ушло за край рамы.


	4. Бриан и Луайне

I  
Детектив с раздражением опустил книгу с текстом пьесы. Читать одно и то же в сотый раз надоело, буквы давно превратились в бессмысленный набор значков, и мысли упорно отказывались на них сосредотачиваться. Он уже успел выучить реплики почти наизусть, а Шеобанн всё не появлялся.   
"Где носит этого мальчишку? Я же сказал, чтобы он поторопился". Нетерпение росло, Артур уже пожалел о том, что согласился порепетировать: во-первых, это было глупо, а во-вторых - из-за дурацкой затеи Ника он попусту тратил время, которое можно было посвятить допросу священника. Детективу казалось, что, пока он тут сидел, Трейси успел бы как минимум раз десять прийти и уйти. Однако причиной раздражения был не только Шеобанн – злила Артура сама пьеса.   
Это было зауряднейшее провинциальное чтиво вроде «Снежной Королевы», но вот роль... Когда детектив вчитался в текст, ему внезапно вспомнились слова мистера Клэренса: "Вряд ли он был так стар - думаю, ему было лет сорок, в те времена это была уже старость. Он бежит от чего-то или кого-то в далёкий, богом забытый форт, живёт отшельником..." Рассматривая картины, Артур не обратил на него особого внимания, потому что мысли были заняты только тем, как бы поскорее избавиться от президента Библиотечного Клуба. Теперь, во время чтения, его не оставляло неприятное ощущение, что ему знакома эта история... и очень близко. Это он сбежал в Рейвэнстоун из Лондона, если называть вещи своими именами. И это он избегал людей.  
Забавно.  
\- Выходит, наша история схожа, Бриан? - Артур усмехнулся. Впрочем, рыцарь, умерший чуть ли не тысячелетие назад, а возможно, даже не существовавший, не удостоил его своим ответом. Только ярко и ровно горели в темноте свечи, которые детектив таки зажег, откопав в одном из ящиков с реквизитом, и слабо покачивались на стенах тени. Этот неясный свет превращал окружающие предметы в незнакомые странные фигуры, и теперь пыльная комната напоминала хранилище торговца древностей: в шкафах висела одежда всевозможных эпох, полки были завалены разнообразным хламом, начиная от канделябров и заканчивая мечами, а сверху смотрели старые маски, буравя пристальным взглядом черных глазниц.   
Дверь приоткрылась, и в комнату тихонько скользнула Луайне.  
\- Бриан, Бриан, - негромко позвала она, запирая замок. - Почему ты сидишь здесь один, а не пируешь со всеми?  
"Ну наконец-то!" - мстительно обрадовался Артур, услышав легкий скрип двери. Он собрался высказать Шеобанну все, что думает о нем самом и его репетициях, но слова застряли в горле. Перед ним стоял не Феникс, а неизвестная девушка, ее тонкий силуэт смутно вырисовывался в пламени свечей. Да, лицом она была похожа на Шеобанна как две капли воды, но на этом сходство заканчивалось. Взгляд, походка, движения – изменилось все.   
\- Я слишком стар для бесконечных забав, - текст пьесы услужливо всплыл в памяти, и Артур ухватился за него, пытаясь скрыть удивление.  
Она подошла ближе, как раз настолько, чтобы он смог уловить тонкий аромат духов.  
\- А для войны ты тоже слишком стар? Ты был великим воином, но что ты делаешь в этом богом забытом форте? - в её голосе звучала игривая насмешка, и вся она была словно молодая лань, готовая ускользнуть от старого волка в любую минуту. Гибкая, трепетная, желанная.  
\- Нельзя быть слишком старым для убийств, - детектив напрягся: в мягком голосе девушки, скрытое за лаской и воркующей интонацией, пряталось что-то неуловимо опасное, но он все равно не мог оторвать от нее взгляд, словно собственные глаза отказались ему повиноваться. "Идиот, это всего лишь Феникс", - одернул себя Артур, но, к немалому удивлению, в этой мысли не чувствовалось нужной уверенности.  
Луайне не спеша обошла его со спины, погладила по плечу прохладными пальцами.  
\- Это правда, что твой меч сломан и ты носишь в ножнах лишь рукоять? - спросила она невинно и любопытно, как ребёнок, другой рукой мягко и нежно гладя его по волосам.   
\- Поэтому меня и называют "Сломанный меч", - детектив стиснул книгу с текстом, ощущение твердой обложки под пальцами было единственной ниточкой, указывающей на реальность всего происходящего. Он отвернулся, избегая прикосновений; они были неожиданно... приятными, они манили и обещали то, от чего он давно отказался: нежность, заботу, любовь другого человека. Это был его выбор, и вместе с неожиданным желанием вернуть все хоть на несколько минут глубоко внутри шевельнулась злость, но ее было слишком мало, чтобы стряхнуть наваждение.  
Девушка засмеялась в ответ и опустилась рядом с ним на колени, заглядывая в лицо любопытными лучистыми глазами. Ловкие пальцы незаметно выманили книгу из его рук, пощекотали ладонь.  
\- А копьё твоё не заржавело? - спросила она, с трудом сдержав смех и ласково потеревшись щекой о его колено, как золотистая кошечка.   
Артур отдернул руку. Все это было неправильно. На улице сейчас шел снег, они находились в библиотеке, репетируя дурацкую пьесу в маленьком чулане, под завязку забитым реквизитом, и перед ним сейчас сидел всего лишь мальчишка, переодетый в женское платье. Однако детектив все равно не мог двинуться с места, он лишь напряженно застыл на стуле, ощущая чужие прикосновения и манящий запах духов. Он чувствовал, что его затягивает в эту бездну, но мог только с бессилием стороннего наблюдателя смотреть, как неторопливо, неумолимо приближается край.   
Девушка слегка вздрогнула, приподнявшись и заглянув в глаза, обняла своего Бриана за шею и замурлыкала:   
\- Зима не вечна, Бриан, весна всегда приходит ей на смену. Так и в любви. Разве ты не человек? Посмотри вокруг: даже здесь, сквозь песок и камень, сгибаясь под солёным морским ветром, прорастают цветы. Разве твоё сердце умерло, и в нём не может пустить корни любовь?   
\- Сердце воина тверже камня, в нем нет места любви, - это прозвучало, как оправдание, последняя попытка оттянуть неизбежное. И безуспешная, потому что руки уже сами, лаская, коснулись груди... кого - девушки? юноши? Эта небольшая деталь потеряла свое значение, как и все остальное, кроме близости мягкого тела и чужого теплого дыхания. Даже сквозь перчатки чувствовалось, как быстро бьется чужое сердце.  
Она знала, что поймала его. Её зрачки расширились, алые губы приоткрылись...  
\- Зато в моём хватит любви на нас обоих... - Она задышала глубже, обнимая бедрами его колени, прижимаясь всем телом. - О... Я покажу тебе мой мир, Бриан. Мир счастья и молодости...  
Всё. Бриан принадлежал ей. Она видела это в его глазах: страсть, похоть, и... надежда?  
\- Ты мой... - тихо прошептала она, склоняясь к его губам.  
«Убирайся, ведьма, мне не нужно твое фальшивое золото».  
\- Да... - Артур подался вперед, с жаром отвечая на поцелуй и обнимая девушку за талию. Он чувствовал в своих руках ее тело, напряженное и в то же время соблазнительно податливое, отзывающееся на малейшее прикосновения рук; ощущал дурманящий ореол духов и легкий аромат кожи. Алые губы были прохладными и нежными, и охваченный возбуждением детектив приник к ним долгим поцелуем, бездумно отдался этой пока еще мягкой волне, потому что мыслей уже не осталось.   
Нет.   
Луайне не хотела мягкости, ей не нужна была нежность. Она слегка тянула его за волосы, царапала шею, стонала, когда их языки соприкасались… ей нужно было больше, чтобы победить его навсегда, окончательно. Больше!  
И в то же время ей что-то мешало. Ощущение, знакомое, но… неженское. Будто собственная плоть взбунтовалась против неё, но всё её существо рванулось к Бриану в страстной жажде. К Бриану…  
Нет. К Артуру.  
«Артур…»  
Она нащупала его ремень, одной рукой сражаться с пряжкой было неудобно…  
«Артур…»  
Замочек на змейке легко пошёл вниз…  
«Артур..!»  
Что-то было неправильно.  
Детектив тяжело выдохнул, когда пальцы Луайне коснулись молнии джинс, и снова жадно впился в отзывчивый рот. Близость опьяняла, последние мысли растворились в невыносимо обжигающем желании: он хотел ее здесь и сейчас, и каждая секунда промедления была подобна многочасовой пытке. Руки нетерпеливо нырнули под платье, путаясь в нижнем слое ткани, с губ сорвалось злобное ругательство, и ладони наконец легли на узкие, худые бедра девушки, прижимая их к себе.  
Скользнули чуть дальше - между ними... что-то было не так. Это мысль слабо мелькнула где-то в глубине сознания и тут же исчезла. Не имело значения... ничто сейчас не имело значения, кроме желания немедленно войти в это тело, возбужденно напрягшееся в руках.   
Пальцы Луайне, забравшиеся под ткань джинс, дразнили, гладили и мяли горячую, нетерпеливую плоть, не обнажая её, ощущение власти над этим мужчиной и подчинения ему одновременно было прекрасно; она с трудом разорвала поцелуй, выгнулась, запустив руку в спутанные волосы Бриана, прижала его голову к своей шее, чувствуя, как ласкают и мучают нежную кожу сухие, обветренные губы, но…  
«Это Артур!» - назойливо свербила мысль в её голове. - «Это Артур, мать его, Старгер! А у меня…»  
«У меня стояк».  
Ник замер в неудобной позе, растерянно глядя в потолок, и медленно-медленно убрал руку от старгеровской ширинки.   
«Ой», - тихо сказал ему внутренний голос и замолчал. Больше связных мыслей не было.  
Артур словно налетел на невидимую стену. Это было похоже на резкое погружение в ледяную воду или звонок будильника, неожиданно прерывающий глубокий сон. Он все еще обнимал худое тело, стиснув руками ягодицы, чувствовал возбуждение, целуя горячую кожу, но мутная пелена звериного голода, застилавшего разум, спала.  
Артур медленно опустил руки и, тяжело дыша, отстранился. В голове был хаос, обрывки мыслей суматошно носились, и детектив так и не смог поймать нужную: "Мы репетировали", "мы все еще в библиотеке", "я чуть не трахнул своего нанимателя", "кажется, я все еще его хочу".  
\- Что за херня? - удивленно произнес он. Вопрос не требовал ответа, Артур просто хотел убедиться, что слышит свой голос и это не очередная игра разума.  
\- Не знаю, - честно признался Ник, неловко поёрзав. - Кажется, у нас сейчас едва не случился секс.  
\- Едва? Да лучше бы он случился, - яда в голосе детектива хватило бы, чтобы затопить всю библиотеку по самую крышу. Возбуждение медленно уходило, оставляя после себя острое чувство жестокого неудовлетворения. - Чего расселся, слезай с меня, или ждешь продолжения?  
\- Чем это лучше?! - Феникс все же покорно слез и яростно задрал юбки, пытаясь поправить боксеры. У него горели щёки, припухли губы, на шее наверняка остались засосы, но самое ужасное - стояк не хотел успокаиваться. - Я не гей! И от тебя куревом несёт, всё равно что пепельницу лизать, и что это было вообще?!  
\- Ты у меня спрашиваешь? - съязвил Артур, поднимаясь со стула и застегивая джинсы. Тело еще не потеряло надежду на продолжение, от рубашки пахло духами. - Предупреждать же надо, что у тебя такой, хм... талант. Не боишься, что на тебя вся труппа... накинется? Этот Клэренс не знал, на что подписался...  
\- Такого раньше не было! - Ника передёрнуло от таких перспектив. - Это ты... Впечатлительный. Накинулся на меня, облапал...  
Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться.  
\- Ты, знаешь ли, тоже не сидел на месте... вернее, сидел, и, судя по всему, был совсем не против, - детектив фыркнул, сдерживая смешок. - Как ты это сделал? Обычно я не трахаю мальчиков, пусть даже в женском платье, а тут... как наваждение, - он нахмурился, сомневаясь, что точно подобрал слово по смыслу. То, что произошло, больше походило на временное умопомешательство или глубокий сон, в котором невозможно управлять своими поступками.   
Ник вспыхнул, на этот раз, к счастью, в переносном смысле.  
\- Заткнись! И не будем об этом больше говорить никогда!   
\- Не думал, что ты такой стыдливый, - злость и раздражение никуда не ушли, но детектив не мог смотреть на Шеобанна без смеха: парик у того немного сбился, платье помялось, благо на бархате это было не очень заметно, а щеки горели. - Но дело твое. Только макияж поправь, а то ты теперь похож на... черт, я же сам весь в помаде, - неожиданно, но весьма своевременно пришла мысль, и Артур принялся вытирать рот ладонью.  
\- Макияж?! Как я теперь пойду к Милли?! Что я ей скажу? Ты что, не мог меня аккуратнее облизывать?! - Феникс попытался пристроить парик, как было. - Всё, я не могу в таком виде показаться, все сразу всё поймут! Неправильно поймут! - Он перевернул и разгладил пояс. - Да лучше б у нас правда был секс! Не пришлось бы зря перед всеми унижаться!   
\- Можно подумать, они прямо спят и видят, как мы тут трахаемся, у вас там одни извращенцы что ли? – невозмутимо парировал Артур. – Хватит нести чушь. Сейчас ты вернешься в свою гримерку, пока там никого нет, и спокойно поправишь свою мазню. Вряд ли твоя бывшая подружка, которая так и норовит повеситься тебе на шею, будет вынюхивать конкуренток среди детей, гарпий и, тем более, меня, - детектив открыл замок и распахнул дверь, вдохнув прохладный воздух коридора. От пыли уже свербило в легких. - Свечки сам потушишь.  
Ник послушно кивнул и отправился задувать свечи. Теперь, когда Старгер ушёл, справляться со смущением стало легче, но Феникс не думал, что готов видеть детектива как минимум всю ближайшую неделю. Слишком стыдно.  
Он прислушался, и, когда шаги Артура затихли в отдалении, выскользнул из комнаты. Вся магия образа, вживание в роль улетучились, будто их и не было. Ник был просто собой - парнем в дурацком парике и женском платье.

***  
\- Знаешь, чего я не могу понять? - задумчиво сказал Ник, разглядывая подновлённый макияж в зеркале. - Почему мне никто не соболезнует? У меня, между прочим, в семье горе.  
\- Ох, милый… - Милли как раз закончила расчёсывать парик и теперь приглаживала его осторожными движениями щётки. - Даже не знаю, с чего начать. Главная причинка, конечно, в том, что ты… долбозвончик. Ой-ой, только не обижайся! Просто ты бы видел себя со стороны: во-первых, ты пришёл со Старгером.  
\- Что в этом такого? - невинно спросил Феникс, но мысленно дал себе затрещину. Вся конспирация полетела к чертям из-за того, что он, идиот такой, отвлёкся! Нужно было срочно придумать какую-нибудь отговорку.  
\- Ты что, вчера родился? Ники, он тут белая ворона. Дай сюда… - Она отдала Нику парик и решительно взяла его за испачканный помадой рукав, пытаясь хоть как-нибудь почистить бархат. Платье пострадало в результате коварного плана, основная версия была: «Миллс, я придурок, пытался почесать губу и стёр всю помаду». Миллс поверила.  
\- Мама послала меня в церковь заказать молебен за Алекса, а Старгер как раз был там, искал священника. Ну, я и отвёл его. Что в этом такого?   
\- Никто не хотел его видеть, это во-первых. А потом? Помнишь, что ты сделал? Ты вызвался играть Луайне, Ники! Как к подобному относиться? Естественно, все растерялись! Это не значит, что никто не соболезнует… да и соболезнования это ведь, кажется, когда кто-то умирает, а тут…  
Ник зло выдернул у неё рукав и молча принялся натягивать парик ощутимо потеплевшими руками. Библиотечное общество, все эти люди, такие милые и добрые, друзья, соседи… получается, им было неловко, потому что Лепрекон не умер? Неловко, оттого что он, Феникс, не плакал и не выглядел несчастным? Оттого что он решил помочь со спектаклем?!  
Его тошнило от всего этого. От Милли, от её отца, от Эндрю, от старух, от миссис Финч, которая якобы дружила с мамиком, но даже не подошла к нему.  
«Только Энн и Старгер меня понимают», - подумал он, внутренне замерев от горького отвращения к другим и жалости к себе. Это немного поумерило злость, и руки снова стали холодными.  
\- Папа тебя ждёт, - осторожно напомнила Милли, и он обозлился уже именно на неё. Она сама хотела быть Луайне и теперь истекает ядом под слоем розовой карамели. Специально настраивает его против всех, чтобы он отказался!  
\- Думаешь, я не пойду? - Ник не смог удержаться от ехидства.  
\- Конечно, пойдёшь, пироженка, - с энтузиазмом отозвалась Миллс. - Ты же у меня такой ответственный!  
Вот этого ей говорить не следовало. То есть, не следовало называть его пироженкой. Она дала ему это прозвище ещё в школе, когда они только начали встречаться. Пироженка и Печенюшка - настоящая сладкая парочка, и если теперь Печенюшка вспомнила о Пироженке, значит в Сахарном Королевстве у кого-то всё ещё хреновее, чем казалось на первый взгляд.  
Даже явно запланированный «спонтанный секс на рождественской вечеринке» не выглядел так жалко.  
\- Ты просто… - «…дура, если считаешь, что я клюну», «…трахаешься со всеми подряд и пошла по второму кругу, когда в городе кончились мужики», «…дешёвка, меня от тебя тошнит» - …прелесть, серьёзно! Но «пироженка» - это уже не так круто.   
Ник обворожительно улыбнулся.  
\- Старгеру моя Луайне не понравилась, но мистер Клэренс будет в восторге, обещаю. - Он шутливо помахал рукой и почти выбежал за дверь, чтобы не сорваться и не выплюнуть ей в лицо всё, что думает на самом деле.

II  
Артур стоял у входа в библиотеку, прислонившись к массивной двери. Снег почти прошел, на широкие плиты просторного двора, где потопталось не одно поколение человеческих ног, медленно опускались редкие снежинки и тут же исчезали на мокром камне. Все, что намело за ночь и утро, уже давно подтаяло, превратившись в грязные лужи с плавающими в них осколками льда. Самый стойкий снег все еще держался на крышах, кое-как прикрывая их, из-за чего контраст между его белизной и мокрой серостью окружающих домов и улиц был еще выразительней. Разбавляли это унылое зрелище только украшенные витрины магазинов и фасады домов.   
Детектив глубоко вдохнул горький табачный дым, растягивая удовольствие - это была последняя сигарета из пачки. После произошедшего он чувствовал себя... странно. Неподвижный воздух библиотеки внезапно показался угнетающе тяжелым, и Артур, сам того не замечая, вышел через пустой холл на улицу, а не к концертному залу. Теперь он неподвижно стоял на промозглом ветре и курил одну сигарету за другой.  
Холод был весьма кстати. Он медленно сковывал мышцы и кожу, стирая воспоминания об игривых прикосновениях тоненьких пальчиков, но чувство глубокого неудовлетворения не проходило. Артур снова поднес к губам сигарету.   
"Она могла дать то, что ты хочешь", - глупо и назойливо вертелось в голове; "она" была всего лишь мальчишкой, переодетым в женское платье, но чувства упорно не желали объединять две эти фигуры: странную девушку, соблазнительную и желанную, и худощавого угловатого парня. Шеобанн и сам не понял, что произошло, но Артур все равно не мог перестать злиться и на него, и на самого себя. Вопрос "как мальчишка это сделал?" в данный момент интересовал его меньше всего, потому что вместе с хаотичными мыслями пришли воспоминания.  
Элис никогда не хотела уходить, Артур слишком хорошо знал свою жену и был уверен в этом. Она до последнего ждала от него какого-то знака, действия, которое могло бы поколебать ее решение, но детектив остался глух к намекам. Дальше стало бы только хуже – он был уверен в этом и сделал выбор за нее – эгоистичное, но единственно возможное решение. Он не мог каждый день врать, не мог спокойно ждать, когда ее затянет в водоворот несчастий, причиной которым был только он. А еще Артур не хотел снова испытывать это – омерзительные чужие чувства и воспоминания: темная гостиная с бубнящим телевизором, на коленях вес маленького детского тела - его Элис, нахмурившись, смотрит мультфильм, ей семь, а жадные руки касаются ее; она с удивлением поворачивается и спрашивает: "Что ты делаешь, папочка?"  
Старый и грязный секрет, припрятанный в самый дальний закоулок памяти, куда давным-давно перестала заглядывать даже сама хозяйка. Он не предназначался для чужих глаз, и не было ничего хуже, чем вот так влезть туда без спроса, на секунду становясь человеком, из-за которого маленькая девочка с глазами его жены потом весь вечер рыдала, сжавшись в комочек на кровати в своей темной спальне.  
Сигарета почти сгорела. Детектив с сожалением вздохнул и бросил окурок в урну.  
Это было непросто, за прошедшее время он успел примириться со своим решением, но сейчас, когда обнимал Луайне-Феникса, вдруг понял, как ему не хватает Элис: ее улыбки, насмешливого голоса и даже ворчания. Чувство утраты внезапно стало таким же сильным, как и в первые месяцы после расставания, и пусть длилось это всего несколько минут, но оставшееся послевкусие было отвратительным. Артур знал, что тогда поступил правильно, но легче не становилось.  
Снег прекратился совсем.   
"Нужно вернуться в библиотеку и поискать священника, а потом сделать еще кое-что..." - тоска уползла куда-то вглубь. Ничего, впереди ждал еще целый вечер, чтобы разобраться с ней наедине. Артур собрался зайти внутрь здания, когда его отвлек посторонний шум.  
На другой стороне дороги остановилось такси, и из него вышел мужчина в невзрачном черном пальто. Он еще несколько минут задумчиво смотрел вслед отъехавшей машине, а потом, ссутулившись, из-за чего стал казаться еще меньше своего и без того низенького роста, медленно побрел к библиотеке. На нем не было ни шарфа, ни перчаток, а пальто было небрежно расстегнуто - то ли его владельца не беспокоил холод, то ли новый посетитель дома Рэдли был слишком погружен в свои мысли, чтобы его замечать. Так оно и было, судя по отрешенному пустому взгляду, плотно сжатым губам и нахмуренным тонким бровям.   
На фоне темной одежды белый воротничок сразу бросался в глаза.  
Священник шел, не замечая ничего вокруг, и Артур мог его рассмотреть, особо не скрываясь. «Да его же унесет при первом порыве ветра», - с невольным сочувствием оценил детектив щуплую комплекцию Трейси. Фигурой преподобный больше походил на худосочного костлявого подростка старших классов, который смеха ради напялил отцовскую одежду, а не на духовного пастыря целого города. Мешковато сидящий скромный черный костюм был явно выбран с расчетом скрыть недостатки внешности, но только усугублял контраст между свободным покроем ткани, тонкими запястьями и узкими плечами, из-за чего священник казался еще более худым и маленьким.  
На коленях брюк виднелись едва заметные пятна свежей грязи.   
\- Преподобный Трейси? - обратился Артур, когда тот подошел ближе и потянулся рукой к входной двери.   
\- Что? - священник рассеяно поднял голову, словно только заметил детектива. Он был бледен, гладко выбрит, под глазами лежали тени. Его можно было бы назвать красивым, благодаря тонким, аристократичным чертам лица, но все впечатление портила общая невзрачность остального облика: короткие растрепанные волосы пепельно-мышиного цвета, припухлые губы и светлые глаза невыразительного оттенка - то ли серые, то ли голубые, то ли зеленые.   
\- Мы с вами не знакомы. Артур Старгер, - детектив приветственно подал руку и с невольной осторожностью пожал протянутые в ответ тонкие, побелевшие на холоде пальцы, опасаясь ненароком сломать их.   
\- Очень приятно, - священник улыбнулся в ответ, но улыбка вышла натянутой. – Чарльз Трейси. Извините, я... - он рассеянно нахмурился, - ах да, мистер Клэренс мне говорил... кто-то хотел поговорить со мной - это были вы?  
\- Да, и давайте сделаем это здесь, - Артур изучал лицо собеседника, его фигуру, малейшие движения, словно тигр, примеривающийся перед прыжком на ничего не подозревающую добычу. Священник тоже пока ничего не подозревал и глядел на детектива открыто, благожелательно и без малейшего страха, хотя едва доставал ему макушкой до груди. - Вы торопитесь? Я не отниму много времени.  
\- Я не против. И так уже опоздал, - преподобный бросил виноватый взгляд на дверь. - Я могу чем-то вам помочь?  
\- Можете. Мне нужно узнать ответы на пару вопросов, - небрежно бросил Артур. - Я частный детектив, расследую нападение на ребенка. Вы, наверное, уже слышали, что произошло позавчера?  
\- Да, такой кошмар... - Трейси печально вздохнул, - да еще в рождественскую ночь... Бедный мальчик, - он горестно покачал головой. - Такая немыслимая жестокость, кто мог сотворить такое?   
\- Находятся любители, - детектив усмехнулся и не стал вдаваться в подробности: преподобный был молод и, видимо, в первый раз сталкивался с такими вещами. Артур видел неподдельное удивление и скорбь в его лице, хотя это вполне могло быть искусным притворством. - Никогда не понимал, что в педофилии находят хорошего, дети же мелкие и глупые, и пощупать не за что, и поговорить не о чем. Как на них может встать? Они интересны только слабакам, у которых проблемы с сексом, - презрительно заключил он, не сводя глаз со священника.  
\- Как вы можете так говорить о детях, мистер Старгер? - Трейси осуждающе нахмурил брови.  
\- Я просто называю вещи своими именами. Суть-то от этого не меняется, - Артур пожал плечами. - Я к тому, что кто-то в вашем городе, а может даже из ваших прихожан, питает такую особую любовь к ним, что не может удержать ее в штанах. Вы общаетесь с большим количеством людей, преподобный, может, обращали внимание на что-нибудь странное? - начал он издалека.  
\- Хм... Да нет, ничего... - священник задумался и с укоризной поднял глаза. - Люди ходят ко мне со своими печалями и радостями не для того, чтобы я потом рассказывал об этом другим. Вы так пренебрежительно говорите об этом человеке... но я уверен, он достоин жалости. Только глубоко несчастный человек может сделать такое.  
\- Достоин жалости? - Артур насмешливо фыркнул. - Все, что заслуживает этот ублюдок – это пулю в башку. Жалко только смертная казнь у нас отменена, но пожизненный срок с длинной очередью зэков на его задницу тоже неплохо.  
\- Вы не поняли, - преподобный нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. - Я его не оправдываю, его преступление чудовищно, но мне больно думать о том, что мы... все вокруг могли что-то сделать, предотвратить это, когда еще была возможность. Мы ходим, здороваемся друг с другом каждый день, улыбаемся... И потом выясняется такое… - глухо и мрачно пробормотал он. – А ведь нужно было всего лишь заметить, обратить внимание, когда это было необходимо.  
\- Некоторым людям это не поможет, они хищники по натуре и ничто их не радует больше, чем чужие страдания и кровь, - отрезал Артур и прищурился. - Вы говорите ничего странного, а я вот слышал, что в городе появился какой-то новый бродяга. С этих наркоманов станется сотворить что-нибудь в этом духе.   
\- Бродяга? - священник вздрогнул, словно очнувшись, и по его лицу пробежала болезненная судорога. - Я не знаю... Может и был, - наконец, тихо, едва слышно выдавил из себя он, стиснув край пальто. - Они приходят и уходят сами, некоторые подолгу живут здесь, но никогда никому не причиняют вреда, - в его голосе появился пылкий напор. – Местные, конечно, не все довольны, но это ведь тоже люди... кому просто нравится бродяжничать, а с кем случилось несчастье... но они совершенно безобидны.  
\- Я бы не стал этого утверждать. Нет ничего опаснее наркомана в ломке, ищущего дозу или денег на нее, они ни перед чем не остановятся, прирежут даже любимую бабушку из-за магазинной сдачи, - хмыкнул детектив. Он оценивающе оглядел хлипкую фигуру собеседника, раздумывая, стоило ли на него надавить. - Мне все-таки нравится эта версия. Кстати... а что вы сами делали позавчера ночью, преподобный?  
Светлые глаза расширились, и взгляд священника застыл, словно детектив ударил его, а не задал вопрос.  
\- Я?.. эээ… - замешкавшись, Трейси отвернулся, мрачно нахмурившись. - Я был дома, - пробормотал он, теребя пуговицу пальто.  
\- А, слышал, вы же болели, весьма сочувствую. Сильная должна быть боль, раз вы решились пропустить такие важные для вас праздники, учитывая, что пользуетесь популярностью не у всех местных жителей, - Артур печально вздохнул, проигнорировав вопрос священника. - Уверен, они жаждали увидеть вас на рождественской мессе.  
\- На что вы намекаете? – тихо и холодно произнес преподобный, и лицо его побледнело еще больше.  
\- Ни на что, - детектив невинно улыбнулся. - А вот сержант Картрайт очень хочет побеседовать с вами на эту тему, у него есть интересные сведения о том, что в ту ночь, когда напали на мальчишку, вас видели на улице в том районе. Слуга божий, а крались ночью, как последний вор. Спешили к доктору за лекарством? - съехидничал Артур.  
\- Это неправда, - сдавленно пробормотал Трейси, поджав губы.  
\- Вы сами знаете, что врете. Лучше признайтесь сразу, чтобы не было проблем. Честно говоря, не очень представляю вас стонущим над телом мальчишки, но внешность обманчива. Даже если вы только помогали прятать тело своему дружку-оборванцу, явка с повинной скосит срок.  
\- Я никогда не прикасался к детям, никогда! Это немыслимо! - возмущенно воскликнул священник, и его тихий мягкий голосок внезапно обрел жесткие нотки. Он с гневом смотрел на Артура снизу вверх, на бледных щеках мгновенно выступил лихорадочный румянец. - Вы... жестокий человек, мистер Старгер… - это было не обвинение, а бесстрастное утверждение факта. - Я не трогал несчастного мальчика, клянусь вам. И бродяга... не имеет к этому отношения, - Трейси с вызовом сложил на груди руки.  
\- Так ведь и дело - не похищение сумочки на лугу с ромашками, - усмехнулся детектив. – Если не хотите говорить мне, тогда скажите хоть детективу Картрайту, если вам действительно не все равно, появится ли в городе очередная жертва. А подробности о ваших ночных делах я и без него узнаю.   
Трейси напряженно стиснул ладонями предплечья.   
\- Я никого не трогал, поверьте мне, - наконец, устало и печально произнес он.  
\- А я никогда никому не верю на слово. До свидания, преподобный, приятно было познакомиться, - детектив усмехнулся и, сняв перчатку, протянул Трейси голую ладонь для прощального рукопожатия.  
«Ну же, давай».  
Священник нахмурился, но, ни минуты не колеблясь, спокойно коснулся его руки, не подозревая подвоха, и…

***  
 _…херовый день. Хреновы торчки – думают, нашли золотую жилу, думают, Норман свой парень и будет им гнать кокосовую стружку забесплатно, думают, Нормана можно наёбывать…  
Какие-то уроды малолетние снова дверь раскрасили. Поймать и баллончик с краской поглубже запихать. Те малолетки с восьмого этажа, клиенты потенциальные, мать их…  
В гробу он видал таких клиентов. Думают, можно просто вот так взять и положить на Норманна Бакстера?   
В прихожей темно – лампочка опять перегорела… воняет, будто сдох кто-то, бардак… блядский дом, блядская квартира. Продать, накопить денег и свалить куда-нибудь.  
\- Чарли! Ты там живой, мать твою?  
Ну, конечно, куда он денется. Норман Бакстер – папашка-одиночка. Действительно, бля, как удивительно, что его всякие нигеры за человека не считают! Только на лохов тёлки кидают детей.  
Чарли тут, конечно, куда он денется. Майку всю изгадил, паскуда. Стирать теперь за ним что ли? Ну, нахер. Стирай, стриги его… нахер он нужен, ещё и носок где-то потерял. Сам пусть ищет.  
\- Ты чего в одеяле выперся? Холодно?  
Молчит. Нормально, вообще, когда дитё в четыре года молчит? Вроде не даун. К врачу его что ли? Бля, ещё на врача тратиться, охренели все совсем. Мне двадцать лет, не всралось мне лучшие годы… о, чёрт! В холодильнике же пиво оставалось!   
\- Чарли! Сгоняй, принеси пива из холодильника. Быстро давай, поскакал!  
Хорошо! Свет включать не надо, кресло продавленное, но своё, только крошки, бля… по телику какой-то «Большой брат» опять, ну его нахер, надо боевичок найти…  
БЛЯ!  
\- Чарли! Ублюдок мелкий!  
Ну, так и знал, что упадёт, ебанашка! Разбил всё к херам!  
Все проблемы из-за него, нахрена он вообще тут сдался?! Кристин, блядина такая, приезхала бы да забрала его, тут серьёзный бизнес делается, а этот придурастый под ногами крутится, даже за пивом не послать.  
\- А ну иди сюда, харэ реветь! Больше! Чтобы! Так! Не делал!  
Носом его, носом, как котёнка, чтобы знал, что нехер с отцом шутить!   
\- Ты меня будешь уважать, блядь! Ты меня будешь уважать!  
А это что красное… кровь что ли…  
Кровь… вся шея у него…  
\- Чарли! А ну не реви! Не реви, придурок, дай посмотрю… нихрена себе… чёрт! Вот чёрт! Блядь! Блядь Блядь!_

_***  
…Чарли, маленькая мышка-полёвка! Теперь-то ты узнаешь!  
Пара ступенек до двери - легко, через них можно перепрыгнуть, а дверь не заперта – ох уж этот Чарли, непуганый идиотик. Сидит, наверное, на кровати или за письменным столом в своей растянутой домашней футболке, грызёт ручку… такой серенький, маленький, ну точно мышка.  
Его, Винса, мышка. Пусть дела у них шли неважно в последнее время, но сегодня - особенный день и у них будет особенный секс, и Чарли снова будет закрывать глаза, царапать подушку и издавать эти тихие, смешные звуки, как обычно.  
Как давно этого не было!  
Надо было купить ему цветов или конфет или целый торт, но некогда, некогда! Лучше потом вытащить его в кондитерскую.  
Ну, где же он? В какую норку забился?  
Взъерошенная макушка Чарли виднеется в гостиной, он сидит на диване, поджав под себя ноги, не слыша ни скрип входной двери, ни звук шагов. Брови нахмурены, а взгляд сосредоточенно скользит по странице учебника истории литературы.  
Лишь когда на книгу падает тень, он растерянно поднимает испуганные глаза.  
\- А, это ты, Винс, - страх мгновенно исчезает, сменившись бледной улыбкой - только чуть дрогнули уголки губ. - Ты сегодня рано... Что-то случилось? - он с удивлением смотрит в лицо, словно пытаясь заранее прочесть ответ.   
Такой милый!  
Скорчить нарочито кислую, равнодушную морду.  
\- Да так… просто предложили работу… В Америке!  
Ну вот, крикнул, не сдержался, чёрт, а ведь мышка не любит, когда кричат - сразу втягивает голову в плечи, пугается… единственный вариант - схватить его тут же и начать щекотать по острым рёбрышкам.  
\- Ах ты, моя принцесса! Собирай вещи, едем в Нью-Йорк!  
\- Подожди, Винс, хватит... стой, - он смеется, неловко отбиваясь, и выскальзывает из рук. - Нью-Йорк... это что, шутка? Здорово, я так рад за тебя! - тонкие кисти сплетаются за талией, но через минуту Чарли отстраняется, растерянно и виновато, - но... как же моя учеба и вообще, все... я тебе не сказал, но мне еще надо домой съездить: миссис Хиггинс заболела, хотела меня увидеть...  
Как ведро холодной воды на голову.  
Когда они только начали встречаться, для Чарли не было ничего важнее их отношений, потом одно начало цепляться за другое, и что теперь? Какие-то дурацкие отговорки вроде учёбы и больной опекунши.  
Знаем, проходили, давно уже началось. Маленькой мышке надоело, маленькая мышка только ноет и пищит по поводу и без повода, не хочет ходить на выставки и общаться с людьми, не хочет трахаться во время сессии - сука!  
Нет. Это не про Чарли. Если он так назовёт его - конец всему, а никто не хочет такого вот конца.  
Он передумает. На самом деле он готов ехать куда угодно, просто испугался, растерялся сперва. Такой пугливый! Его надо обнять, успокоить… сунуть руки ему в задние карманы - просто так, потому что давно этого не делал.  
\- Какая ещё шутка? Помнишь ту картинку, где святой дух-инопланетянин с двумя членами? Этот трэш заметили на выставке, и Клайд из «Клайд и Братья» хочет, чтобы я ему в таком духе разрисовал целый дом изнутри. Не знаю, что он там откроет, но точно не закусочную.  
\- Работа – это классно… - Чарли снова пытается улыбнуться в ответ, только брови его все так же нахмурены, и в голосе сквозит неуверенность. - Но ты ведь говорил, что не любишь рисовать такое. Зачем тогда ради этого ехать в другую страну, разве оно стоит того? – его взгляд неприятно прямо устремлен в глаза.   
Что ему надо? Он что, не рад? Не понимает, что томными акварельными пейзажами, которые он, Винс, действительно любит, не заработаешь?  
\- Да какая разница? Тут меня вообще никто никуда не зовёт, а если я сделаю заказ для Клайда, у меня появятся связи, понимаешь? Я брошу травку, всё время буду в работе, ты разве не этого хотел?  
Не удержался, встряхиваю эту серую моль за плечики. Этот Чарли весь точно из одних косточек, как цыплёнок или перепёлка. Колени-локти-позвонки-рёбрышки - скольких трудов стоило заставить его позировать нагишом! «Казнь святого Себастьяна» - избитый сюжет, только в современной обработке, с колючей проволокой и наручниками. Лучшая работа, которую можно было бы выставить и продать за пару тысяч фунтов, но этот святоша в ужас приходит даже от разговоров об этом. Боится, что кто-то увидит его нескладное костлявое тельце.  
Вечно ставит палки в колёса! Когда он позировал, прикованный наручниками к трубе, - вот были лучшие моменты. А теперь он слишком много на себя берёт, думает, что без него и поездки не будет, что ли? Или что сможет переубедить?  
Чарли съеживается в комок и молчит.   
\- Отпусти меня, - тихо, но упрямо доносится из-под склоненной светлой челки, он стряхивает руки и делает шаг назад, нервно обхватывая себя за плечи. – Я хочу… Я хотел, чтобы ты улыбался… так как раньше. Но теперь ты только смеешься, или когда пьян, или со злорадства. Смеешься над теми, кто приходит посмотреть на твои картины, и они уходят озлобленные, не понимая из-за чего, хозяева галереи смеются над тобой, а все эти богемные «друзья» готовы передраться от зависти. Ты всегда говорил, что ненавидишь это общество, но теперь большую часть времени проводишь с ними и больше не рисуешь своих любимых картин. Мне очень жаль, что их никто не понимает, но неужели это повод отказаться от себя, и все ради чего - ради денег и одобрения людей, которых ты терпеть не можешь? - он почти кричит, с отчаянием и страхом вглядываясь в лицо. - Винс, неужели ты не видишь, что ты делаешь…  
Никто не смеет кричать на Винсента Дэниэлса. Папаша пытался - теперь пусть сидит в своём особняке один и бесится со злости.  
Он тогда его хотел сильно стукнуть, но страх пересилил, а сейчас стукнуть бы Чарли, этого недомерка, но любовь мешает. Хотя какая тут любовь? Если б эта чахлая крыска любила его в ответ, она бы поняла.  
"Я хотел, чтобы ты улыбался", - что за сопливый бред? На улыбки не купишь новых красок и еды, а без этого не тянет улыбаться. А ещё улыбки появляются, когда тебя действительно любят и ценят. И хотят.  
Чтобы Чарли не орал, надо взять его за горлышко. Аккуратно, просто чтобы постоял спокойно и послушал.  
\- Что бы я ни делал, ты вечно недоволен! А знаешь, почему? Потому что я живу полной жизнью, меня, может, и не любят, но знают, а ты вообще не живёшь! Ты как та карга, которая тебя вырастила - бледная моль сушёная. Завидуешь тому, что я становлюсь популярным, рисуя то, что тебе не нравится? Да-да, тебе, а не мне. Переводишь все стрелки на меня, пытаешься мне свои эмоции навязать. Ты энергетический вампир, вот ты кто, правда, вместо моей энергии лучше что-нибудь другое пососал бы в кои-то веки.  
\- Что ты такое говоришь... - тихо бормочет Чарли, даже не пытаясь вырваться, словно парализованный.   
Он бледнеет, хоть это и кажется невозможным для совершенно бесцветной кожи. - Не смей так говорить о моей опекунше, - его брови сходятся на переносице. - Я... я никогда тебе не завидовал. Я люблю тебя, Винс... мне так жаль, что ты несчастлив даже со мной… и я ничего не могу сделать - ты так ожесточился из-за своих обид, что больше никого вокруг не слышишь, даже самого себя.  
\- "Не смей"? - пальцы против воли сжались сильнее. - Ты сейчас мне сказал "не смей"?  
Из-за этих слов он и сбежал когда-то из дома, решил стать свободным художником - чтобы никто и никогда не указывал ему, что делать.  
Если у него и была ожесточённость, то только из-за этого маленького хорошего мальчика Чарли, читающего ему пафосные проповеди, будто священник.  
Чарли рассказывал когда-то, как мальчишки в школе столкнули его в свежевырытую могилу. Правильно сделали. Никто не любит чёртовых хныкающих нытиков, чья вечная фраза - "Я ведь желаю тебе только добра!"  
Добра! Мышка-полёвка на самом деле хочет только спрятаться за спиной у кого-нибудь сильного и пилить его, пока не задолбает вконец. И он ещё думал взять его с собой в Америку! Ну нет. Кто-то: Судьба, Бог или двухчленовый инопланетянин - даёт второй шанс, а Дэниэлсы никогда не упускают шансов - хоть в этом с отцом можно согласиться.  
\- Пошёл на хер, святоша!  
Хотел толкнуть на спинку дивана, но с этим Чарли вечно всё не слава богу - вот сейчас ударится спиной о подлокотник...  
\- Хотя знаешь... Сиди в своей норе, а я уйду. - Мысль пришла внезапно. - За вещами приду потом. Может и не приду - в Америке у меня будет всё, что захочу.  
Главное теперь не смотреть на него и просто уйти. Да. Взять и уйти. Не оборачиваться, не мириться, не утешать его...  
Где-то за окном глухо ворчит гром, набирая силу, а затем на крышу обрушивается вода - здесь, на последнем этаже, лучше всего слышно непогоду. Громкий перестук дождя и гулкое эхо шагов на пустой лестнице окончательно заглушают тихий плач, доносящийся сзади из приоткрытой двери…_

_***  
...и зачем надо было подменять Лотти? Вечно не везет. Стоило согласиться недельку поработать в интенсивной терапии, так на второй день случается авария на Мэйн-стрит, и еще это...  
Как же устала… ноги отваливаются, а впереди еще целая ночь на смене. Вот тебе и Рождество, а насколько спокойнее было в прошлом году. Надо посидеть, отдохнуть, хоть за стойкой неудобное кресло.  
В коридоре так тихо, что не по себе, все-таки ночью здесь довольно мрачно, до сих пор сложно привыкнуть. Еще несколько минут назад вокруг царила суета, почти хаос, а теперь все исчезли, словно испуганные случившимся. Возможно, хорошо, что все закончилось, но почему именно этой ночью? Это неправильно, сегодня ведь такой праздник...   
Только Старый Ворчун как всегда брюзжал, хотя выложился за неделю из-за этого Дэниелса чуть ли не больше, чем обычно: "Притащили сюда полутруп, сколько ему было, тридцать? Ненавижу наркоманов". Да никто их не любит, сколько пришлось возиться с капельницей – на венах ни одного живого места. На практике пришлось на них насмотреться…   
И все равно жалко… Красивые у него глаза были, темно-синие. Никогда таких не видела.  
Интересно, кем он был до всего этого? Ужасно умереть так медленно от удушья, борясь за каждый глоток кислорода. Такого никто не заслуживает.  
Нет, не хочу об этом думать.  
Дядя Майкл звал к себе провести отпуск, может, согласиться? Нужно развеяться. Все равно здесь не с кем отдохнуть, Эми укатила со своим парнем на целый месяц… За два года не успеть завести знакомых – это надо уметь. Если не считать его… Или считать? Нет, с ним просто приятно поговорить, вот и все. И весело.  
Только откуда взялась любовь к болтовне с посетителями на посторонние темы, и почему теперь надо заходить в палату к мисс Блэкуотер, тайком ожидая чего-то?   
Ладно, Мисс Практичность – да, он мне нравится. Сто лет ни с кем не встречалась. На работе так выматываешься, что кажется, на остальное не хватает ни времени, ни сил, а тут… так неожиданно…  
Двери в конце коридора резко распахиваются, вталкивая внутрь маленькую, растрепанную фигуру. Священник. Нет, пожалуйста, только не он.  
Черт возьми, куда все запропастились. Но никого нет, и приходится торопливо подняться навстречу, словно ничего не случилось.   
\- Мисс Майлс? Мне позвонили… Что случилось? С ним все в порядке? – рассеянно озираясь, он медленно подходит, напряженно сцепив пальцы, а в глазах такая отчаянная надежда, что кажется настоящим кощунством сказать эти два слова. Два жалких слова, таких ненавистных...  
\- Преподобный… - только не отводи глаза. Это придется произнести - кроме тебя никого нет, кто бы смог это сделать, а оставить без ответа этот взгляд невозможно. Как же это тяжело, но, черт возьми, ты ведь работаешь в раковом корпусе, возьми себя в руки. - Мне… мне очень жаль… Он умер. Остановка сердца, оно просто не…  
На стойку резко опускается кулак, и подставка для ручек и карандашей летит с противным грохотом на пол. Пластик жалобно гудит от удара, отзываясь слабым эхом в коридоре.  
Сердце жалко трепыхается где-то в пятках. Как же напугал!  
Черт... черт, спокойно.   
Священник замер, ссутулившись, все еще стиснув руку в кулак. Плечи его мелко вздрагивают.  
\- Мистер Трейси? - только через несколько минут гробовой тишины удается выдавить шепотом. Господи, ты боишься?   
\- Я должен его увидеть. Он еще здесь?.. Не… в морге? - глухо произносит преподобный и поднимает голову. Боже, какое у него лицо! Бледное, застывшее, как маска, а живые только глаза, в них столько... боли, горя, злости? Теперь до смерти не забыть это выражение..._

_***  
...Тело бродяги, освобожденное от приборов жизнеобеспечения, безжизненно вытянулось на кровати. Кажется, будто он, как обычно, без сознания, но худая грудь с острыми ключицами и резко выпирающими ребрами больше не поднимается, на серой коже выделяются два свежих шрама, там, где еще недавно были вставлены трубки легочного дренажа.   
Ужасно, что нет никакой разницы между мертвым и живым. Разве что бедняга кажется еще более истощенным, и при холодном свете больничной лампы на тощих руках сильнее проступили незажившие следы от инъекций и синяки на воспаленных венах.  
Мистер Трейси неподвижно стоит рядом с кроватью, не сводя глаз с мертвеца.  
Городской священник, но как-то странно думать о нем, как о преподобном. Просто тихий незаметный мужчина, который регулярно заходит к доктору Роуз за рецептами. Всю неделю почти безвылазно просидел с этим Дэниелсом. Даже родные братья, порой, так друг о друге не беспокоятся. Ни разу не видела, чтобы он что-нибудь ел все это время, кроме своих таблеток. Даже Ворчун через пару дней не выдержал и выгнал его на ночь домой, боясь, что у него появится еще один пациент._

***  
\- … вам плохо? Мистер Старгер, что с вами? – произнес рядом взволнованный голос, полный искренней тревоги. Чей? Из тумана выплыли странные прозрачные глаза и бледное, усталое лицо, омраченное тенью застарелой печали, которая отпечаталась в нахмуренных бровях и опущенных уголках рта. «Маленький засранец», «Предатель, трусливый святоша!», «Мне так жаль», - Артур резко отступил назад, выпустив из руки чужую холодную ладонь. Три голоса яростно боролись между собой, на что голова мгновенно отозвалась болезненным покалыванием в висках.  
\- Все… в порядке, - детектив вытер выступивший на лбу пот, чужая злость и сочувствие медленно уходили, как вода из дырявого ведра, унося с собой желание ударить или утешить.  
\- Вы уверены? – священник встревоженно и с недоверием заглянул в лицо, весь его гнев исчез, сменившись заботливым беспокойством.  
\- Абсолютно. Со мной все нормально, преподобный, - Артур усмехнулся и сделал несколько шагов в сторону от библиотеки, чувствуя спиной обеспокоенный взгляд Трейси. – А, забыл сказать, - он приостановился, - у вас брюки испачканы.  
Священник, который уже взялся за массивную ручку двери, удивленно обернулся и опустил растерянный взгляд к своим ногам, заметив пятна грязи.

III  
Ричард действительно был в восторге, хотя Ник практически не играл: немного напуганный «репетицией» со Старгером, он старался не прикасаться к Клэренсу и не подходить слишком близко, не вживаться в образ, не чувствовать Луайне так же остро, как в первый раз. «Бриан» неосознанно в этом помогал: Ричард был плохим актёром, к тому же слишком интеллигентным и сухопарым для сурового рыцаря, и Ник был ему за это глубоко благодарен, хотя чувствовал, что сам играет отвратительно. Это раздражало его, наполняло едким отвращением и к себе, и к бездарному Клэренсу, и к пялящимся на это зрителям, особенно к прыщавой Элен, которая стояла у самого края сцены и смотрела на него, Феникса, глупо приоткрыв рот. Она была в платье крестьянки, доходившем ей до лодыжек, и шнуровка делала её похожей на окорок.  
Гадость.  
Он обратил взгляд в холодный зрительный зал и вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно усталым. Захотелось поскорее стереть макияж, переодеться в привычные джинсы и свитер, снова стать только собой и никем больше. Никуда не ходить и не бегать, просто посидеть дома с чашкой чаю и рождественской серией «Даунтон Эбби».  
Иногда это было просто необходимо.   
Выйдя в полутёмный коридор, он не выдержал и снял туфли. На холодном мозаичном полу, узором напоминающем карту лабиринта, ноги тут же закоченели чуть ли не до боли, но это было даже приятно. Последнее лишение перед родной одеждой и тёплыми носками.  
\- Ты правда её не видела, Принцесса Фей? - вдруг спросил кто-то из коридора, куда он только собирался свернуть. Голосок был детский и очень несчастный. - А ты её поищешь? Ты же везде можешь ходить!  
Ник осторожно заглянул за угол, стараясь не напугать девочку, а судя по голосу, это была девочка. Из-за поворота был виден только край белого платьица и длинные золотистые волосы, и непонятно было, то ли она разговаривала с кем-то, то ли играла сама с собой.  
\- Найди её, пожалуйста… А кто такой Чёрный Рыцарь? У нас нету рыцарей… не уходи, Принцесса Фей! Не уходи!   
Она кричала так отчаянно, что Ник не смог пройти мимо. Он вышел из-за угла, ещё не решив, как толком успокаивать ребёнка… и остановился. Кроме них двоих в коридоре никого не было - девочка, примерно ровесница Алекса, стояла напротив высокого зеркала в тяжёлой дубовой раме. Услышав шаги, она обернулась, застыла удивлённо, будто увидев привидение.  
\- Принцесса Фей!  
Прежде чем Феникс успел сообразить что-либо, малышка повисла на нём, прижавшись щекой к животу. Он вообще не умел обращаться с детьми, поэтому замер столбом, не зная, как реагировать. Вот что ему было делать? Отцепить ребёнка? Грубо. Сказать, что он не принцесса фей - глупо… К счастью, девочка решила за него. Она отстранилась, крепко держась за парчовый пояс, и внимательно посмотрела на него снизу вверх блестящими, покрасневшими глазами.  
\- Ты же не Принцесса Фей, да?  
\- Мм… да нет… - промямлил Ник, чувствуя, как глупо это прозвучало. Девочка со вздохом отпустила пояс.  
\- Я так и знала, - в её голосе было столько обречённости, что ни одному взрослому и не снилось. Впрочем, обречённость тут же сменилась любопытством. - А ты тоже принцесса?  
\- Вроде того, - теперь Фениксу стало смешно. Он подозревал, что в костюме Луайне выглядит классно, но не знал, что его всерьёз можно перепутать с женщиной, когда он не следит за голосом. Открытие было забавное и не очень приятное одновременно.  
\- А ты не видела Люси? Она тоже принцесса, только маленькая. - Девочка присела, отмерив ладошкой от пола сантиметров двадцать. - Вот такая.  
Иногда Нику казалось, что все маленькие дети - чокнутые. Сейчас был как раз тот случай.  
\- Это твоя воображаемая подружка или кто? - он изо всех сил старался не выдать раздражение. Каким бы милым, золотистым, кудрявым и розовеньким ни был ребёнок, слушать, как он несёт бред без остановки - то ещё занятие.  
\- Нет, она барби. Поищешь её со мной, принцесса?  
У неё были такие голубенькие глазки, она смотрела на него с такой надеждой, что отказать было равносильно тому, чтобы пнуть щеночка. Но ещё минут тридцать на каблуках в холодной библиотеке…  
\- Слушай, пойди к мистеру Клэренсу… или к миссис Финч, может, они видели. А у меня ещё много дел.   
\- Каких? - простодушно спросила девочка.  
\- Да так, - Ник чуть нахмурился. - Прячусь от одного рыцаря.  
Отчасти это так и было. Но только отчасти. Он не стеснялся Старгера, ещё чего, просто находиться с ним в одном помещении было теперь как-то неловко. Да этот гад наверняка начал бы издеваться, так что лучше всего было смотаться, пока он занят священником.  
Девочка правда восприняла всё всерьёз, даже сжала кулачки.  
\- От Чёрного Рыцаря? - спросила она с благоговейным придыханием, даже со страхом.  
\- Ну… - Феникс вспомнил нечёсаные цыганские патлы Артура и его потёртую кожанку. - Он довольно чёрный местами. И лучше я пойду, пока он меня не нашёл! Пока.  
Потрепав девочку по золотистым волосам, он попытался было уйти, но она окликнула его у самого конца коридора.  
\- Принцесса!  
\- Что? - Ник, кажется, начал привыкать отзываться на это имя.  
\- Спрячься хорошо, - это прозвучало так серьёзно и не по-детски, что он даже вздрогнул от неприятного ощущения. - А то Чёрный Рыцарь тебя найдёт. И отрубит голову большим мечом. А ещё, - добавила малышка уже обычным голосом, - если найдёшь Люси, скажи ей, чтобы она шла домой, ладно?  
\- Мэри! - позвал кто-то со стороны концертного зала. - Ты что там делаешь? Не ходи одна!  
\- Иду, миссис Финч! - отозвалась Мэри, и, помахав Нику, убежала, путаясь в подоле белого платьица. 

IV  
Гостиница "Морнингсайд" совсем не походила на адский вертеп: на ней не горели яркие неоновые вывески с обнаженными девицами, не толпился у дверей сброд, от вида которого страшно за жизнь и содержание карманов, не грохотала развязная музыка. Это был небольшой особнячок самого классического грегорианского стиля - скромное и лишенное всяких излишеств здание из темно-красного кирпича с яркими белыми окнами, скатной крышей и огромной входной дверью. Единственным украшением его служили массивные колонны, подпирающие козырек над входом.   
От дьявольского здесь было только пристрастие владельца гостиницы к элегантным костюмам и манипуляциям с окружающими, скрытое за обманчивой благопристойностью. Если мистер Росс хотел чего-то добиться, он всегда это получал, независимо от того, насколько хитроумный и замысловатый путь пролегал к желаемой цели. Не пойман – не вор – Джереми всегда придерживался этой простой и понятной всем истины.  
Ничем эта гостиница не отличалась от других ей подобных, за исключением некоторых нюансов - они и были сутью "Морнингсайда", ее душой, кровью и плотью. Гостей здесь никогда не спрашивали о причинах присутствия в городе, о сроках пребывания и о посетителях их номеров, среди которых часто попадались ярко накрашенные девушки в мини, чувственные юноши, чужие мужья и жены, и просто случайные знакомые, чей единственный взгляд и прикосновение обещают мимолетную иллюзию близости. Хозяин гостиницы вежливо улыбался всем, проявляя удивительную забывчивость на лица после этих посещений, однако иногда она была избирательна, поэтому мистер Росс быстро находил общий язык с жителями Рейвэнстоуна.   
Владелец "Морнингсайда" был человек разносторонний и не брезговал вести дополнительный бизнес - то ли из любви к власти над окружающими людьми, то ли ради любимых дорогих сигар. Полиция тщетно билась над поисками основного поставщика наркотиков, которыми из-под полы торговали в двух местных клубах, а мистер Росс в это время безмятежно покуривал в своем кабинете за кроссвордом. Если кто и знал обо всех наркоманах Рейвэнстоуна: новых, старых, живых и умерших, об их завязках, срывах и пристрастиях, - то только Джереми, что было как нельзя кстати. Артур обошел уже все излюбленные места рейвэнстоунских оборванцев, обитатели ночлежки, как и капеллан, в один голос утверждали, что видели бродягу в клетчатом шарфе только у церкви.   
Теперь на очереди был «Морнингсайд» - единственная гостиница, работающая зимой, последний из возможных вариантов.  
Солнце давно скатилось к закату, сумрачные размытые тени зданий удлинились, когда детектив подошел к главному оплоту дьявола в Рэйвенстоуне, замаскированному под скромную гостиницу, и толкнул дверь. Распахнулась та легко и беззвучно.   
Холл был небольшой, но достаточно просторный, в углу красовался большой кожаный диван для посетителей, затертый от старости, справа - такая же древняя стойка администратора из темного дуба. Деревянными были и панели на стенах, и лестница на второй этаж, и низкие стропила потолка, что придавало помещению некую мрачность, но в то же время и уют.  
За стойкой в одиночестве, под невнятное бормотание висящего в углу телевизора перебирала бумаги высокая сухощавая дама средних лет, в очках полумесяцем, с уложенными в скромный узел крашеными волосами цвета "апельсин". Заметив длинную тень, заслонившую стойку, она подняла на Артура бледно-зеленые водянистые глаза.  
\- Здравствуйте, миссис Адамсон, мистер Росс у себя?  
\- Да, он в кабинете, - ее губы сжались в тонкую линию. Подобной холодно-брезгливой улыбкой она одаривала каждого посетителя-мужчину, за исключением своего хозяина, которому была предана до гробовой доски. Артур никогда бы он не взял из рук миссис Адамсон стакан с виски, предварительно не проверив, не стряхнула ли она туда щепотку-другую цианистого калия.  
Детектив поднялся по лестнице, все еще чувствуя спиной холодный жабий взгляд регистраторши.  
В гостинице было тихо, дневные посетители разбежались по делам, а для ночных было еще рано. Джереми действительно оказался в своем кабинете - при всей своей предвзятости, миссис Адамсон никогда не врала. Когда она не хотела о чем-то говорить, то просто поджимала губы, сверля собеседника бесчувственными бледными глазами.  
Кабинет мистера Росса находился на самом верхнем этаже гостиницы, что позволяло его владельцу наблюдать за всем, не сходя с места, как коршуну с насеста. "Подручные" Джереми, помимо продажи травы и порошка, собирали все сплетни по городу, поэтому мистер Росс, не вылезая из кабинета, всегда был в курсе последних событий в Рейвэнстоуне, чем и пользовался с большой выгодой.  
Артур постучал в дверь.  
\- Войдите! - негромко отозвался хозяин гостиницы. Он оторвал взгляд от бумаг и улыбнулся, гладкое, округлое лицо без единой морщины засияло, но маленькие темные глаза с подозрением впились в посетителя. - О, мистер Старгер, - улыбка его сразу потеряла десяток градусов добродушия. - Добрый вечер, давно вас видно не было. Какими судьбами?   
Мистер Росс восседал в старом кожаном кресле за широким столом, где бумаги и письменные принадлежности были разложены аккуратными стопочками - он всегда был большим ценителем порядка. Просторный кабинет демонстрировал хороший вкус хозяина, не лишенный претензий на солидность: красивую мебель из натурального дерева, паркетный пол, винно-бордовый ковер, антикварные безделушки, – оставаясь при этом не слишком вычурным, что не давало возможности заподозрить владельца кабинета в жизни не по средствам.  
\- Исключительно по делу, - детектив прошел через комнату и, пододвинув стул, уселся, не дожидаясь разрешения. Взгляд мистера Росса за добросердечной улыбкой похолодел еще ощутимей, но Артуру было глубоко плевать. Джереми вызывал у него отвращение, и детектив не собирался скрывать это, так же, как и владелец гостиницы не скрывал недовольства его появлением.   
Несмотря на обоюдную неприязнь, они держали нейтралитет: Артуру было все равно, кто и чем занимался в городе, а Джереми побаивался своего разоблачения. Детектив, ведя одно из своих первых местных расследований, совершенно случайно узнал, что владелец гостиницы "Морнингсайд" - главный распространитель наркотиков в Рейвэнстоуне, и не брезговал пользоваться своей осведомленностью. Джереми, сам предпочитавший манипулировать другими, был не слишком рад оказаться объектом шантажа, пусть и не слишком обременяющего (Артур обычно ограничивался только информацией по интересующим его вопросам), но наносящего существенный урон самолюбию. Он уже не раз пытался переманить бывшего лондонского копа к себе на работу, но безрезультатно.  
\- Вообще-то я сейчас занят, мистер Старгер, - Джереми с неудовольствием отложил в сторону бумаги. – Может, ваше дело можно уладить в другой раз?  
\- Это не займет много времени, мистер Росс, - называть "мистером" владельца гостиницы Артуру претило, но для гладкого начала следовало несколько умаслить собеседника. Детектив вальяжно устроился на стуле, давая понять, что без ответов он не уйдет отсюда даже с посторонней помощью. - Я расследую одно дерьмовое дело... и вы можете мне помочь.   
\- Ладно, - Джереми сплел над столешницей холеные пальцы, блеснув золотым перстнем. Черные внимательные глаза буравили Артура, - если это на самом деле так важно. Надеюсь, это не связано с "Морнингсайдом"? - мистер Росс располагающе улыбнулся, но взгляд его остался холодным и темным.  
\- Ну, это с какой стороны посмотреть, - Артур с отвращением поморщился в ответ на его улыбку. Он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии немного потянуть с ответом, видя, как напрягся собеседник. Всякий раз того мучала мысль, что когда-нибудь детектив придет просить денег вместо информации, и Артур не спешил разубеждать его в обратном. - У ваших "разносчиков чумы" недели две-три назад должен был появиться новый клиент из любителей слетать к ангелам. По виду бродяга, не старый, в клетчатом шарфе.  
Джереми метнул беспокойный взгляд на дверь и, убедившись, что она закрыта, едва заметно выдохнул с облегчением.  
\- Мистер Старгер, - вкрадчиво произнес он, скрипнув зубами. - Я прекрасно понимаю, вы хорошо... знаете меня, но нельзя ли поаккуратнее? Мы не одни в гостинице.  
\- У меня нет времени, чтобы играть со словами. Дерьмо гораздо проще представить, когда его так и называешь, - детектив сделал невозмутимое лицо.   
\- Вы слишком категоричны, - мистер Росс снисходительно усмехнулся и откинулся в кресле. Взъерошил пятерней остатки то ли седых, то ли светлых волос на голове и задумчиво пожевал губы. – Даже если этот бродяга был... зачем он вам понадобился?  
\- Нужно кое-что проверить, - уклонился от прямого ответа Артур: посвящать владельца гостиницы в подробности расследования он не собирался. Судя по тому, как быстро Джереми вернул себе благодушное выражение на округлое лицо, он что-то знал и не собирался расставаться с этим, не получив взамен чего-нибудь. "Предприниматель хренов», - детектив погасил раздражение.  
\- Этим наркоманом интересуется полиция, - как можно небрежнее бросил он. - И мне он тоже нужен, желательно раньше них. Расследованием занимается один молодой и слишком дотошный сержант, если он выйдет на кого-то из твоих молодчиков, то будет задавать очень и очень много вопросов.  
Улыбка на лице владельца гостиницы увяла.   
\- Да, был такой недели две назад, - он с досадой качнул головой. - Я так и думал, что из-за него начнутся неприятности. Только он не интересовался порошком - этот оборванец пытался снять здесь комнату, миссис Адамсон его, естественно, не хотела пускать - мы не обслуживаем подобный контингент, сами знаете... Даже здесь было слышно, как они ругались внизу, и вежливостью этот бродяга не отличался, - он достал из ящика стола большой портсигар и протянул Артуру, - угощайтесь.  
\- Нет, благодарю, - детектив с сожалением вспомнил о пустой пачке сигарет.  
\- Зря, зря, - Джереми неторопливо раскурил сигару и поудобнее устроился в кожаном кресле. - Выглядел этот тип ужасно, словно умирать собрался, я ему посоветовал обратиться в ночлежку при церкви, а тот уперся и ни в какую. Предложил за номер двойную цену... пришлось пустить, зимой ведь с посетителями не густо, - мистер Росс стряхнул пепел. - Откуда у оборванца взялись такие деньги? У него даже из вещей с собой ничего не было, только небольшая сумка. Украл, наверное, у кого-нибудь.  
\- Так что случилось, он вас в благодарность тоже обокрал? - Артур усмехнулся.  
\- Нет. Довольно тихий жилец, только днем иногда выходил куда-то, но со временем все реже, видимо, еще больше заболел. Ночью кашлял так, что в коридоре слышно было, - Джереми с отвращением скривился. – Я даже предложил врача вызвать, но он только посмеялся и сказал, что доктора теперь без надобности.  
\- И чем все закончилось?  
\- А это важно? - мистер Росс прищурился, взглянув в раздумье на детектива.  
\- Тогда я угадаю, - Артур сымитировал размышления. Догадка лежала на самом верху, и ее нужно было только озвучить. - Вскоре сюда заявился священник местной церкви и спросил о вашем проблемном госте.  
\- Зачем тогда расспрашиваете, если сами все прекрасно знаете, мистер Старгер? - владелец гостиницы лукаво усмехнулся.  
\- Мне нужно уточнить детали.  
\- Ладно, - Джереми согласился без особой радости, на его лице было написано явное желание быстрее спровадить отсюда назойливого посетителя. – Неделю назад, вечером, сюда влетел преподобный Трейси, в первый раз его видел таким взволнованным, - мистер Росс был постоянным посетителем церковных служб. - Мы поднялись в номер, но оборванец не открывал, потому что лежал в лихорадке и без сознания, пришлось вызвать скорую. Преподобный был сам не свой, как его увидел, уехал вместе с врачами, а потом еще заходил забрать его вещи, даже эту гадость - шприцы и порошок. Я предложил их выбросить, но он отказался.   
\- Как звали бродягу? – Артур знал ответ на этот вопрос, но он должен был услышать.  
\- Кажется, Винсент Дэниелс. Под этим именем он зарегистрировался. Кстати! - Джереми внезапно засуетился и начал шарить по ящикам своего письменного стола. - Где же это было... а вот, - он протянул Артуру небольшой металлический ключ, на одной его стороне была выгравирована цифра двадцать девять.  
\- Горничная нашла под кроватью, видимо, преподобный не заметил, когда собирал вещи. Он про него спрашивал, но пока так и не забрал, - пояснил мистер Росс в ответ на удивленный взгляд детектива. - Вы же будете говорить с ним? Отдайте ему тогда, - он затянулся сигарой.  
\- Хорошо, - Артур убрал ключ в карман куртки. - Спасибо за информацию, - он усмехнулся и поднялся со стула.  
Мистер Росс проводил его мрачным взглядом.  
Детектив прикрыл дверь кабинета и медленно направился к лестнице, ведущей вниз из владений хозяина гостиницы. Джереми, скорее всего, не сказал всю правду, но больше услышанного Артуру и не требовалось. Он спустился на пролет ниже и, вытащив ключ, задумчиво взвесил его на ладони; металл тускло блеснул на черной коже перчатки.   
"Почему ты мне его отдал, Джереми, решил подольститься или тебя чем-то зацепил этот замухрышка Трейси?"  
Детектив хмыкнул и убрал его обратно в карман. "Зато теперь будет чем прижать этого святошу. Врать не умеет, а туда же". Артур был уверен, что священник был плохим кандидатом на роль маньяка, но в ту ночь он проходил неподалеку от места нападения на мальчишку, и детектив был просто обязан выдавить из него либо признание, либо показания.  
На душе было паскудно. День заканчивался, и нужно было возвращаться домой, но Артур не сделал и шага, в нерешительности остановившись у лестницы. Дома его ждали воспоминания, и уж этих гостей он не хотел развлекать. Стоило представить себе пустые холодные комнаты... нет, сегодня мысль о них внушала тошноту, лучше уж полупустой бар с пьяными рожами его посетителей - хоть какая-то иллюзия жизни.  
\- Так, чья это у нас тут немытая башка нарисовалась? - раздалось у него за спиной. Голос был низкий и хриплый, но, без сомнения, женский. Его обладательница как раз вышла из крайнего номера, держа в одной руке туфли, а в другой - ключ с биркой. Она была из тех женщин, настоящий возраст которых знает только полицейский архив: высокая, стройная брюнетка в зауженных брюках и лёгкой, не по сезону, синей блузке, накрашенная ярко, но со вкусом и остро пахнущая мятой и горькими духами, - явно пыталась заглушить запах сигарет.  
Артур обернулся, на секунду забыв о баре.   
Стелла. Она так себя предпочитала называть, и, честно говоря, Артуру было безразлично ее настоящее имя, так как обычно его интересовало совсем другое.   
\- Известно чья, - детектив прищурился, разглядывая женщину, с которой встречался в последний раз три недели назад. Был ли он приятно удивлен, увидев ее сейчас? В отношении Стеллы слово "приятный" имело довольно растяжимое значение. Спрашивать, что она делала здесь, в "Морнингсайде", не имело смысла - это было и так очевидно. - Поймала сегодня кого-то, или он уже сбежал?  
\- А что это ты интересуешься? - Стелла подошла поближе, окинув его ехидным, внимательным взглядом, будто прицениваясь. - Без очереди пролезть не получится, я занятая леди, понял?  
\- Что-то я пока никого из этой очереди не вижу, - Артур усмехнулся, с удовольствием разглядывая лицо женщины. Она была не то чтобы откровенно красива, но было в ней что-то привлекательное, живое, в отличие от кукольных безликих красавиц, правда весь эффект обаяния исчезал, стоило ей раскрыть рот. Мысль о баре плавно сменила другая, более заманчивая. - Да, пожалуй, я уже интересуюсь не просто так... - он задумчиво потер подбородок, - но только не говори мне, что окликнула меня из вежливости.  
Стелла пожала плечами, напуская на себя притворное равнодушие.  
\- У меня сегодня дерьмовый день, а ты прямо даже вносишь приятное разнообразие. Вот никогда не думала, что я это скажу, но ты сегодня красавчик, тебе идёт постная, унылая рожа. Что случилось, готичный мой принц? - Она достала из заднего кармана помятую сигарету, но, с опаской покосившись на пожарную сигнализацию, передумала курить. - Завёл какую-нибудь домохозяйку, жарил её три недели, а потом она тебя бросила, и ты пришёл утешаться?  
\- Да, как видишь, любовь не вечна, - детектив демонстративно вздохнул. - Я знал, что моя нежная и отзывчивая принцесса меня поймет. Вот только после какого минета ты подалась в психоаналитики?  
\- Смеёшься? Я в Гринвиче на психологическом бакалавриат закончила. Подкоплю денег и пойду доучиваться. - Она взялась за ручку двери, и бросила на Артура долгий, призывный взгляд из-под искусственных ресниц. - Сделаешь взнос?  
\- Еще спрашиваешь. Твой талант не должен пропасть, - усмехнулся детектив.

V  
С тех пор, как Ник начал перебирать в памяти самых отвратительных людей, которых знал, и самые несправедливые моменты в своей жизни, прошло пять минут.   
За это время вода успела немного остыть, но он упрямо не вылезал из наполненной ванны, пытаясь разозлиться. Ничего не получалось.  
Наконец, Феникс сдался и просто откинулся на бортик, бездумно разглядывая стекающие по медовому кафелю капли. Он решил гордо отмокать в ванне до последнего не просто так: Старгер был прав, надо было учиться контролировать способности, вызывать и гасить огонь по желанию, иначе всё могло закончиться ой как плачевно. Например, сегодня Милли просто повезло - рассердись он чуть сильнее, устань чуть меньше, и гримёрка вспыхнула бы. И тот «приступ» утром, на берегу…  
Ник немного отстранённо перебирал в памяти события этого дня, слишком странного, но зато явно нескучного. Пугающий старик-профессор, исчезнувший священник - интересно, поговорил ли с ним Старгер? - Мистер Клэренс, Милли, Эндрю, странная девочка, Луайне… и Бриан. То есть, Артур.  
Нику редко бывало неловко: большую часть своих оплошностей он или просто не замечал, или был так мил, что ему прощали и грубость, и неуместное поведение, но в этот раз было иначе. Он испугался. Испугался того, как глубоко вошёл в роль, мыслей, чувств, которые ему не принадлежали. Старгер, которого он почти не знал, интересовал его как человек, но соблазнять его, да ещё так агрессивно - спасибо, не надо.  
Воспоминания появлению огня не способствовали, разве что помогли бы со стыда сгореть.  
«Лучше не буду к нему ходить», - подумал Ник, нехотя потянувшись к крану с горячей водой.- «Пару дней или неделю… очень надо - слушать его издевательства. Или ещё хуже, вдруг решил, что я серьёзно? Сначала ему наговорили бабки - хорошо им он не поверил, но потом-то…»  
«Как ты это сделал?» - спросил тогда Артур. Хотел бы он знать! Но одна идея всё-таки была. Даже если это было чем-то вроде гипноза, Старгер в глубине души, наверное, хотел быть загипнотизированным. Его взгляд в ответ на обещания Луайне… Нику даже сейчас стало неловко и почему-то жалко этого одинокого алкоголика, смотревшего с таким отчаянием на женщину, которой никогда не существовало. Если бы «Бриан» повёл себя так, как написано в тексте, если бы не сказал «да», ничего не случилось бы. Но он сказал.  
Насколько несчастным и одиноким надо быть, чтобы поверить в сказку? А он ведь поверил. Они оба поверили и стали на несколько секунд кем-то другим.  
Ник закрыл глаза, расслабляясь, и ушёл в воду почти по самые ноздри. Мир под водой был горячим и гулким, но там хорошо думалось. Например, о том, что, увидев слабость Артура, показываться ему на глаза теперь ещё страшнее, или что показаться всё-таки надо… ну, или хотя бы позвонить, узнать, как там священник и ходил ли Старгер искать место преступления. А ещё нужно было забрать машину из сервиса и поездить хотя бы чуть-чуть, пока жадный детектив её не отнял…  
«Отлично», - подумал Феникс, представив себя вдруг героем ситкома или просто какого-нибудь сериала. - «Теперь вся моя жизнь вертится вокруг мрачного небритого социопата в перчатках. На что я вообще трачу свои лучшие годы?»  
Он, конечно, кокетничал, но от воспоминания о перчатках по коже побежали мурашки. Ник понятия не имел, какого чёрта Старгер не снял их в библиотеке, но на ощущения грех было жаловаться. Прикосновение прохладной кожи к интимным местам, к распалённому телу… тогда Феникс не отдавал себе отчёта в том, как это возбуждало, а теперь, когда понял, почувствовал себя совсем неловко. У него никогда не было никаких фетишей, тем более на перчатки, поэтому желание снова почувствовать то прохладное касание казалось самую малость отвратительным и очень-очень странным. И необязательно касаться бёдер, достаточно погладить грудь, потом живот, и, может быть…  
\- Ник! - крикнула из-за двери мама. - Тебя к телефону! Я положила трубку возле двери!  
Феникс тут же вынырнул, как ошпаренный, будто мамик застукала его за чем-то неприличным.  
\- Кто там? - спросил он, быстро заматываясь полотенцем.  
\- Элен Финч, хочет что-то тебе сказать!  
Смущение Ника сменилось злостью. Какого чёрта этой корове вообще надо?! Да ещё и в такой момент!  
Он приоткрыл дверь, и, забрав телефон, уселся на бортик ванны.  
\- Алло?  
Видимо, это его «алло» прозвучало совсем недружелюбно, потому что Элен ответила не сразу и очень тихо. Правда её писклявый голос от этого лучше не стал.  
\- П-привет, Ник. Я тут… решила тут… выразить соболезнования…  
«Очень мне нужны твои соболезнования», - угрюмо подумал Феникс, но вслух ответил только:  
\- А. Спасибо.  
\- И Джонни… привет передаёт, да. Чтобы Алекс поправлялся… ну, быстрее…  
\- Спасибо.  
\- И… э… я тебя вытащила из душа… э… - Элен так сопела в трубку, что это можно было принять за помехи. От этого сопения Ник почувствовал себя голым и натянул полотенце повыше. - Извини… только хотела сказать… что ты отлично играешь Луайне… и я… э… прямо почувствовала ауру…  
\- Какую ещё ауру? - Нику этот разговор надоел ещё с «п-привет», а уж об ауре и прочей оккультной фигне он и слушать не собирался, но кое-что удержало его от первого порыва изобразить обрыв связи. Элен Финч и её младший братец просто убивались по магии и прочей ерунде вроде ведьм и летающих тарелок.  
\- Аура - это энергетическое поле, которое…  
\- Слушай, Элен, - его голос заметно подобрел. - А ты что-нибудь знаешь… м… о самовозгорающихся людях?  
\- Конечно! - Корова Финч явно села на любимого конька. - Даже в Англии зафиксированы случаи… сейчас я найду…  
\- Знаешь что, - поспешно прервал её Ник, - ищи, а потом как-нибудь расскажешь. Потом. При встрече.  
Сопение в трубке смолкло, а затем возобновилось с утроенной силой.  
\- А ты хочешь со мной встретиться? Ой, правда? Нет, правда?!  
Феникс понял, что попал. Судя по писку на грани ультразвука, эта ливерная колбаса вообразила себе чуть ли не свидание. Свидание с жирной прыщавой малолеткой-школьницей, брр! Нужно было срочно спасать свою шкуру.  
\- А? Что? Я тебя не слышу, связь очень плохая! - поспешно крикнул он, держа трубку на вытянутой руке. - Отключаюсь!  
Нажав на кнопку отбоя он с облегчением вздохнул наконец, но телефон вдруг снова ожил - Элен сдаваться не собиралась.  
\- Да отвали ты от меня, - зло буркнул Ник себе под нос и едва успел отбросить трубку, от которой вдруг завоняло палёной пластмассой. - Дура, из-за тебя чуть не испортил…А! Вот оно!  
Пламя уже танцевало на кончиках пальцев и весело бежало вверх по плечам. Феникс тут же, даже не заботясь о полотенце, плюхнулся обратно в ванну, подняв тучу брызг, но на этот раз огонь и не думал исчезать полностью - он потух только на руке, случайно оказавшейся под водой. С правой руки пламя никуда не исчезло.  
\- Так… тише, тише… - прошептал ему Ник, будто приручая зверька. - Только не исчезай совсем…  
Он напряг всю силу воли и ярко, живо представил, как огненные язычки уменьшаются до едва заметных, почти невидимых, но стоило ему чуть расслабиться, как огонь полыхнул столбом вверх, почти до самого потолка.  
\- Нет! Назад! Назад! А, чёрт! - Феникс сунул горящую руку под воду и тут же закашлялся от ударившего прямо в нос клуба пара. Огонь потух, но ванная теперь больше напоминала сауну. Размокшее полотенце только увеличивало сходство.  
\- Поправка, - мрачно бросил Ник, обращаясь к несуществующей аудитории. - Моя жизнь вертится не только вокруг небритого социопата в перчатках, но ещё и убийственных сверхспособностей, которыми я не умею пользоваться. За-ши-бись.  
Он готов был поклясться, что, уходя с головой под воду, слышал закадровый смех.

* * *  
Огни на набережной не горели, и если бы не луна, скупо освещавшая из-за туч мокрый асфальт, улица утонула бы во тьме.  
\- Тебе такое часто снится? - спросил Алекс. Он сидел на парапете, болтая ногами, и моросящий дождь его, казалось, совсем не беспокоил.   
\- Вообще никогда, - Ник осмотрелся и поёжился. - Это же не Рейвенстоун, да? И вообще, Лепрекон, какого чёрта ты у меня во сне уже второй раз?  
\- Совсем дурак? Конечно Рейвенстоун! - второй вопрос брат проигнорировал.   
\- Тогда почему он такой… чёрный? - лучшего слова Феникс подобрать не мог. Город выглядел заброшенным: тёмные дома наглухо заперты, нигде ни огонька - только вязкое ощущение опасности, злобы, будто кто-то наблюдает из темноты. Кафе «Бон-Бон», где они с Милли летом ели мороженое, выглядело страшнее всего: здоровенный сливочный рожок с глазами, прикрученный к крыше, пусто и бессмысленно улыбался сверху. Рядом с кафе толпились безликие белые манекены в соломенных шляпах и палантинах – маленький лоток с дешёвыми тряпками, который держала то ли китаянка, то ли кореянка, приезжавшая торговать после начала сезона. Сейчас лоток был наглухо закрыт жестяными ставнями, но манекены почему-то стояли толпой, манерно изогнув пористые пластмассовые руки.  
Днём всё это выглядело вполне безобидно.  
Алекс спрыгнул с парапета и пошёл вверх по улице, закинув руки за голову. Выражение лица у него было снисходительное и потому донельзя противное.   
\- Просто понимаешь, тут Чёрный Рыцарь… ну это сложно объяснить, просто мы как бы на другой стороне всего. - Он развёл руками, словно пытаясь охватить это «всё». - Не на противоположной, просто на другой. Ну… блин, ну как тебе объяснить?  
\- Ты про то, что сон - это не реальный мир? - мрачно спросил Ник. - Спасибо, кэп.  
\- Ты чего такой вредный? - обиделся Лепрекон. - И это вообще не сон. Это, понимаешь, как свалка… - он вдруг замер. Проглянувшая между обрывками туч луна высветила маленькую девочку. Она бежала, задыхаясь, крепко вцепившись в подол длинного белого платья, и её золотистые кудри тускло поблёскивали в холодных лучах.  
\- Эй, это Мэри!  
\- Мэри? - Ник прищурился, разглядывая девочку. Он уже где-то видел её… странная малявка, разговаривавшая с зеркалом в библиотеке, теперь снилась ему. Ну не удивительно, денёк был тот ещё, вот он и видит во сне обрывки…  
За девочкой кто-то гнался. Скользил в тени закрытых закусочных и киосков, чёрный, тихий и неотвратимый.  
\- Ник, пошли! - Алекс потянул брата за куртку, но Феникс не сдвинулся с места. - Пошли, бегом! Это же Чёрный Рыцарь! Быстрее, ну!  
\- Почему ты его так боишься? - Ник стоял спокойно, ему вдруг стало даже интересно, хоть и страшновато. В конце концов, это же был просто сон. - Он Кнехт Рупрехт?  
\- Да не знаю я! Он просто рыцарь и хочет нас убить тут всех! Побежали!  
Рыцарь… да, теперь он видел. Мазнула по асфальту пола чёрного плаща, тяжело ступил в лужу скрипучий сапог - Ник даже услышал плеск - рука в чёрной кожаной перчатке высоко занесла над бегущей девочкой огромный, матово серебрящийся меч…  
\- Стой! - Феникс кинулся вперёд, но поздно: клинок рухнул вниз, как гильотина, рассекая девочку пополам от плеча до паха, обдавая Ника свежей, горячей кровью. Рыцарь пинком отбросил изуродованное тельце и замахнулся снова. Он был так высок, что Нику приходилось смотреть на него снизу вверх, прямо в черноту под капюшоном, за которой не видно было лица.  
\- Рыцарь, да?! - Ник подпрыгнул, ухватившись за край капюшона, но, поскользнувшись в луже крови, неловко взмахнул руками и упал, чувствуя, как под пальцами натягивается и рвётся ткань. - Тоже мне…  
Луна, освободившись наконец от туч, осветила мертвенным лучом спутанные чёрные волосы, плохо выбритые щёки и жёсткий, неулыбчивый рот.  
\- Артур… - Феникс приподнялся на локтях. - Подожди, но…  
Меч, сверкнув, как молния, безжалостно и мягко вошёл в его живот, пригвоздив к земле. Ник выгнулся, схватился за клинок, пытаясь выдернуть его из себя, судорожно подтянулся, но, застонав, без сил рухнул обратно…  
…на кровать.  
Электронные часы показывали два ночи, по подоконнику постукивал дождь, но ощущение нереальности почему-то не проходило. Чтобы хоть как-то его прогнать, Ник встал, и, едва не запнувшись в темноте о стул, выглянул в окно. Фонари почему-то ещё не отключили, и в соседнем доме, у Оуэнов, струился из-за занавесок уютный жёлтый свет. Никакой луны, никаких рыцарей - только женщина в лёгком, не по сезону, светлом плаще стояла под фонарём и неотрывно смотрела прямо на Феникса.   
\- Отлично, теперь у меня паранойя, - буркнул он сам себе и сладко зевнул. Когда он снова открыл глаза, под дождём уже никого не было.


	5. Другая сторона

I

Есть много разных мнений насчёт того, в какое время суток телефон звонит противнее всего: ранним утром, в три часа ночи или же в любое время дня, но обязательно тогда, когда ты принимаешь душ…  
Этим утром Ник пополнил ряды сонных телефононенавистников. Вечером он благополучно забыл трубку на тумбочке, за что и поплатился: в десять утра телефон ожил и залился трелью.  
\- Не-е-ет! - простонал в ответ Феникс, с головой прячась под одеяло. Брать трубку - значит отвечать на звонок, а отвечать на звонок - значит проснуться. Сбросить нельзя: мамик или отец обязательно спросят, кто это был, они считают, что сбрасывать невежливо, и прочитают нотацию…  
\- Др-р-р, - не унимался телефон. Звонок у него был старомодный и резкий, как у дискового.  
\- Как же я вас всех ненави-ижу… - заныл было Ник, но сдался и утащил трубку с тумбочки в своё уютное пододеяльное логово. - Алло?  
\- Здравствуйте, - донесся из динамика мягкий вежливый голос, но говоривший тут же запнулся с явным сомнением. - Это же дом Шеобаннов? Это преподобный Трейси. Простите, а с кем я говорю?  
Сон как рукой сняло. Ник сел на кровати, подавив зевок. Священник! Сам решил позвонить: на ловца и зверь бежит. Феникс поймал себя на мысли, что так и не узнал, поговорил ли с ним Артур. Вот и шанс!  
\- Я Феникс, - представился он как можно приветливее. - Вы меня, наверное, не знаете, я учусь в Лондоне и в церкви редко бываю.  
\- Ах да, конечно, - собеседник вздохнул с некоторым облегчением. - Я подумал, что перепутал номера... А я Чарльз. Приятно познакомиться, Феникс. Скажи, кто-нибудь из родителей дома?  
И тут Ник понял, что преподобный ему не нравится. Вообще. И его тихенький неуверенный голос, и это: «Кто-нибудь из родителей дома?» - да так спрашивают только детей!   
\- Можете передать через меня, - холодновато отозвался он. - Я, вроде бы, достаточно взрослый, чтобы запомнить.  
\- О, мне очень жаль, я не хотел тебя обидеть, - извинение было торопливым, но несколько рассеянным. - Я бы хотел поговорить с ними лично, но если они заняты, я могу перезвонить позже. Это по поводу твоего младшего брата... такое несчастье, - печальный вздох. - Мне так жаль... бедный мальчик, надеюсь, он поправится.   
\- Я тоже, - Ник внутренне напрягся. Странно, только вчера его возмущало отсутствие соболезнований, но стоило священнику упомянуть Лепрекона, как это неприятно цепануло. Совсем как в тот раз, когда Артур сказал, что хочет повидать Алекса.  
Повисло неловкое молчание, и Феникс, опасаясь, что Трейси положит трубку, первым нарушил его.  
\- Преподобный… или святой отец, или не знаю, как вас лучше называть, мистер Старгер вас нашёл? Вчера.  
\- Да, - несколько удивился подобному вопросу священник. - Ты вчера тоже с ним встречался?  
Трейси его разочаровал - при упоминании Артура он не испугался и не замешкался, как сделал бы преступник. Ну не о погоде же с ним Старгер разговаривал!  
\- Да, мы случайно встретились у церкви, он вас искал зачем-то, - история, которую Ник рассказал Милли, тут не очень подходила, поэтому он начал вдохновенно выдумывать другую. - Он, кажется, хочет начать праведную жизнь, причаститься, всё такое, стать частью паствы, в общем… и он выглядел немного потерянным, наверное, ему неуютно в этом городе, поэтому мне хочется его поддержать, я ведь принадлежу к общине немного… - Он замолк, пытаясь придумать, что бы ещё сказать, чтобы примазаться к Трейси. Тот казался глуповатым, поэтому легко мог принять всякие благие намерения за чистую монету - но вот как выяснить, о чём они с Артуром говорили?  
На противоположном конце трубки внезапно замолчали, а потом священник смущенно кашлянул, словно пытаясь разбить эту тишину.  
\- Да, я... говорил с ним, - начал он ровным тоном, делая осторожные паузы между фразами, - но совсем о другом. Он, наверное... ввел тебя в заблуждение. Думаю, мистер Старгер не из тех, кто нуждается в чужой помощи, - голос Трейси стал задумчивым. – Но он одинок и несчастлив. У него было такое лицо... мне даже показалось, что он болен. Когда мы прощались, ему даже стало плохо.  
\- Плохо?! - от удивления Феникс даже забыл, что о малознакомых людях редко спрашивают с таким искренним удивлением и заботой, но неожиданно проснувшаяся совесть уж слишком сильно кольнула его шипастым хвостом. Он даже не предполагал, что Артур может оградиться ото всех не из-за мизантропии, а потому что болен. Говорят, когда животные чувствуют приближение смерти, они уползают в какое-нибудь тихое место. Что если Старгер тоже…  
\- Наверное, мне не стоило это говорить, - удивленно пробормотал преподобный и осторожно добавил. - Но, если ты вдруг... может быть, еще раз встретишь мистера Старгера, передай ему: что бы ни было... всегда найдутся люди, которые могут поддержать.  
Феникс взволнованно кивнул, забыв на миг, что собеседник не может его видеть, но быстро опомнился.  
\- Вы всем помогаете, да, святой отец? А бродягам?  
\- Все мы под одним небом ходим, - печально вздохнул Трейси, - но не всем одинаково везет в жизни. Любой может попасть в отчаянную ситуацию, любой может быть слаб... и в такие моменты даже маленькая поддержка со стороны может превратиться в надёжную опору, необходимую, чтобы подняться.  
Священник вдруг напомнил Нику ящерицу, маленькую и серенькую, глупую на вид, но скользкую и неуловимую. Феникс стиснул телефонную трубку покрепче, боясь, что преподобный сейчас просто оборвёт разговор.  
\- А если бы вы знали, что этот человек преступник? Стали бы ему помогать?  
Трейси замолчал на минуту, словно раздумывая.  
\- Я не трогал твоего брата, Феникс, - наконец устало и обреченно произнес он. - И ни один бродяга тоже не имеет к этому отношения. Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, но... это правда, клянусь тебе. Мистеру Старгеру я сказал то же самое, больше мне нечего добавить... Мне... мне уже пора, - поспешно оборвал он собственное признание. - До свиданья, Феникс.  
Трубка чуть не полетела в стену, но Ник вовремя остановил себя. Почему-то он опять почувствовал, что Трейси унизил его и поставил на место, как малолетку, хотя и не сказал ничего обидного.  
\- Кто он вообще, чтобы так разговаривать? - бурчал Феникс, втискиваясь в джинсы. Спать дальше всё равно расхотелось. - Тоже мне, святой отец. Спорю, это он маньяк…  
Внизу истерично взвизгнул два раза дверной звонок.  
\- Я открою! - обречённо крикнул Ник и сбежал по лестнице вниз, даже не удосужившись надеть футболку. Впрочем, открывать больше никто и не рвался, родители, кажется, ещё спали.  
«А раньше Лепрекон всегда бежал первым», - подумалось вдруг Фениксу, и незнакомая раньше грусть кольнула сердце. Ёжась от холодного сквозняка, он открыл дверь. На пороге никого не было, только трепетал на ветру прижатый осколком кирпича белый конверт. На нём не было адреса, только надпись мелким, боязливо жмущимся к краю почерком: «Фениксу Шеобанну». Запечатать конверт отправитель тоже не удосужился, так что Ник сразу же выудил из него содержимое, подстёгиваемый любопытством и непонятным страхом.  
На первый взгляд, в конверте не было ничего особенного - кривовато вырванная из какой-то книги чёрно-белая гравюра: молодая женщина, привязанная к столбу, благоговейно смотрит в небо, не обращая внимания ни на окружающие её клубы дыма и языки пламени, ни на столпившихся вокруг людей. Страница была подпорчена: на ней проступали какие-то чёрные пятна, и Ник перевернул её, чтобы посмотреть на оборот…  
Миссис Шеобанн как раз, зевая, выходила из ванной, когда старший сын промчался мимо, на ходу натягивая свитер поверх футболки со знаком Бэтмэна, которую она всегда считала слишком детской.  
\- Ты куда, милый? А позавтракать? - крикнула миссис Шеобанн с лестницы, но входная дверь уже закрылась за Фениксом.

***  
Сквозь узкую щель в плотно задернутых шторах с трудом пробивался дневной свет, в нем медленно, почти грациозно кружились пылинки. В комнате царила тишина, наполненная тихим поскрипыванием и шорохами старого дома. Артур лежал в кровати, закинув руки за голову и бездумно разглядывая потолок, находясь где-то на грани сладкой дремы и суровой реальности. Мысли лениво скользили в голове, ни на чем не задерживаясь подолгу, и детектив не торопил их, полностью отдавшись непривычному чувству умиротворения и полной расслабленности. Даже неприятные воспоминания о событиях последних дней: мысли о жене, муторное прошлое священника и сон про нападение на мальчишку - все это потеряло свою остроту и тяжесть.   
"Стелла, ты просто чудо".  
"Дзинь! Дзинь! Дзинь!" - противно разнеслось по дому из прихожей. Дверной звонок не замолкал, словно какой-то хулиган решил проверить его исправность. "В следующий раз отключу нахрен", - зло ругнулся про себя Артур: дремоту уже как рукой сняло. Он еще пару минут лежал без движения, а потом с неохотой оторвался от кровати.  
Стоило принять вертикальное положение, как сразу навалился кашель, и, прикрывая рот рукой, детектив нехотя натянул одежду и спустился вниз, в прихожую.  
За дверью его ждал не то чтобы сюрприз, но...  
\- О, какие гости, - он усмехнулся, увидев на пороге знакомую фигуру Шеобанна. - А я не думал, что ты так скоро сюда заявишься.  
\- Почему это? - с вызовом, но избегая прямого взгляда, спросил Феникс.  
\- После того, что ты вытворял у меня на коленях, я не думал, что у тебя духу хватит сунуться сюда в ближайшую неделю, - Артур закрыл за ним дверь и пошарил по карманам в поисках сигарет, но, к своей досаде, не отыскал ни одной. - Зачем пришел, что-то случилось, еще кого-то убили?  
\- Я вытворял?! А кто меня лапал за задницу?! - тут же взорвался Ник, покраснев. От обиды он даже забыл, зачем пришёл. - И смотрел ещё, как побитая собака. - Он вполне достоверно, хоть и пародийно, изобразил полный тоски взгляд. - «В сердце воина нет места любви, бла-бла-бла»!  
\- В этой пьесе дурацкий текст, я здесь ни при чем... - детектив равнодушно пожал плечами, но глубоко внутри шевельнулось раздражение. - Не порть мне сегодня настроение. Говори, зачем пришел, а если только пожаловаться, то можешь выметаться отсюда, пока не придумаешь причины важнее.  
\- Да ты сам начал… а, ладно. - Ник махнул рукой, решив быть выше этого. Тем более что цель была достигнута - ему удалось задеть Артура, хотя раздражённый Старгер его немного пугал, все же злить его было всё равно, что дёргать за хвост пса: два раза стерпит, а на третий просто оторвёт кусок. Мысли о «куске» сразу дали о себе знать - в животе заурчало. - Я от голода умираю, не могу говорить на пустой желудок! У тебя есть еда?  
\- А дома было лень позавтракать? - с неудовольствием проворчал детектив. - Я тебе не столовая.  
\- Это было важно, поэтому я сразу побежал к тебе. - Ник заглянул в одну из дверей: найти кухню не составило особого труда. Досталась она Старгеру, видимо, еще от прошлых владельцев и была сестрой-близнецом остальных комнат в его доме: полузадернутые шторы, а на столешнице и полках хоть шаром покати, только самые необходимые вещи.  
\- А ещё мне звонил священник. Мерзкий тип, серьёзно, - Ник направился прямо к холодильнику.  
Детектив тяжко вздохнул.  
\- Брысь, я сам все сделаю. И не крутись под ногами, - он оттеснил Шеобанна и открыл дверцу. - Зачем он тебе звонил?  
Ник не заставил себя упрашивать и уселся за стол, наблюдая за ним.  
\- Переживает, что тебе стало плохо, и попросил за тобой присматривать. - Это была почти правда, хоть и отчасти. - И что ты одинокий и несчастный.  
\- Быстро же он догадался, кому можно выдать свои переживания, - насмешливо фыркнул детектив и поставил сковородку на плиту. - И почему он тебе показался мерзким? Неужели сказал пару ласковых? Да в жизни не поверю.  
\- Говорил, как с ребёнком, - Феникс слегка надул губы. - Не важно. Он сказал, что к Алексу не имеет отношения и этот его бродяга тоже. И знаешь что? Я тут подумал, пока шёл к тебе, что он может быть прав. Насчёт бродяги - точно.  
\- И на чем основывается твоя уверенность? Любопытно услышать, - детектив бросил на сковородку полоски бекона.  
Ник откинулся на стуле, глядя в потолок, и завел руки за голову.  
\- Когда убили первого мальчика, никакого бродяги тут ведь не было, - задумчиво начал он. - И потом, если он пришёл в город, чтобы тут кого-нибудь убить, зачем было светиться в церкви и доставать священников? А если он просто наркоман, которому нужны деньги, зачем жертву тащить к морю и тем более… над ней издеваться?  
\- Какого первого мальчика, разве были еще жертвы? - детектив удивленно обернулся. Сержант про это ничего не говорил, значит, либо не захотел, либо думал, что он уже в курсе... Почему-то Артур склонялся к первому варианту.  
\- Да, Милли мне говорила на Рождество. Ричи… Ричи… - Ник оттолкнулся от стола, опасно раскачиваясь на стуле. – Фамилия на «к»…  
\- Странно, что я не слышал об этом, обычно у вас даже о пропавшей кошке трещат на каждом углу, - Артур нахмурился. Разве убийца не вспоминал сначала о девочке? Или тот мальчик был до нее, и имеет ли он вообще к этому отношение? Сейчас детектив как никогда пожалел, что у него на руках нет ни одного полицейского отчета.  
\- Насчет оборванца ты прав - это сделал не пришлый человек, а кто-то из местных, - одобрил Артур умозаключение Ника. - Но священника надо дожать, он был в том месте, когда напали на твоего брата, и если сам этого не делал, то мог что-то видеть.  
Феникс против воли почувствовал себя польщённым. До этого Артур всегда разговаривал с ним чуть ли не сквозь зубы, а тут даже почти похвалил.  
\- Почему не пришлый? Разве не удобно, если ты маньяк, ездить в другой город и убивать там?  
\- Удобно - ваш городок слишком мелкий для этого, здесь сложно затеряться, все знают друг друга, - детектив полез в холодильник, достал яйца и разбил их на сковородку. Он замолчал, раздумывая, стоит ли посвящать своего нанимателя в более подробные детали. - Но он точно живет здесь. Сам подумай, кто поедет за добычей в рождественскую ночь в другой город? Да это же самое не охотничье время, все сидят по домам... ну, почти все. А потом уже с ребенком на руках нужно искать подходящее место, чтобы спокойно поразвлечься. Нет, это мог сделать только местный, который хорошо знает город и все окрестные уголки.  
\- Подходящее место… а почему просто не отвезти домой? - Ника в который раз удивило то, как спокойно он сам об этом размышляет. Память услужливо подкинула воспоминания об Алексе, и есть даже немного расхотелось.  
\- Возможно, были какие-то причины, о которых мы не знаем, - уклонился от прямого ответа детектив. - Или извращенца так одолела похоть, что он не смог усидеть в штанах и поэтому использовал ближайшее подходящее место. Но знаешь, в чем я уверен? В ближайшее время он обязательно убьет кого-нибудь опять, - мрачно пробормотал Артур.  
\- Знаешь что? Ты так смешно говоришь - «похоть»! Так уже сто лет никто не говорит! И зачем ему опять убивать? - Ник встал и подошёл к нему вплотную, поглядывая на яичницу из-за детективского плеча. - Ну вот, я так и знал, что глазунья! Я глазунью не люблю. И у тебя перец чёрный есть?  
\- Потому что с твоим братом он не закончил, а желание трахнуть и убить малолетку никуда не пропало. Будет хорошо, если на следующей жертве он оставит больше улик... - надеяться - вот все, что оставалось. Убийца после неудачи с мальчишкой находился на грани истерики, похоже, и с предыдущей жертвой у него вышло не все гладко, а отчаяние и раздражение вполне могли толкнуть ублюдка на что-нибудь опрометчивое.  
Артур на секунду отвлекся от размышлений.  
\- Да плевал я на твои вкусы, будешь жрать, что дают, - он сунул в руки Шеобанна тарелку с дымящейся яичницей и перечницу.  
Однако Феникса это не удовлетворило. Он отставил тарелку и, подойдя к Старгеру вплотную, прикрыл глаза, принюхиваясь к воротничку мятой рубашки.  
\- Хмм… - задумчиво протянул он. - Хм-хм-хм…  
\- Что еще? - детектив смерил его неприязненным взглядом, но не отодвинулся.  
На лицо Феникса выползла самая гаденькая из всех возможных улыбочек.  
\- Блондинка? - ехидно спросил он, не отстраняясь и глядя на Артура снизу вверх поблёскивающими, любопытными глазами.  
\- Не угадал, - Артур усмехнулся краем рта и с невозмутимым спокойствием открыл шкафчик, вытащив оттуда бутылку виски. - Ошибочка вышла, мистер детектив, слишком поспешные выводы, - он плеснул виски в стакан и сделал глоток.  
\- Ого, да ты улыбнулся! - жутко довольный Ник уселся на неуютный икеевский стул и с некоторым сомнением ковырнул яичницу вилкой сомнительной чистоты. - Так вот после чего у тебя бывает хорошее настроение… надо запомнить!  
\- Тебе-то с этого какой прок? - детектив облокотился на столешницу, потягивая виски.  
\- Поцелую тебя в следующий раз, когда будешь на меня рычать… а да, кстати. - У Феникса удивительным образом получалось болтать и есть одновременно, причём дикция страдала. Он достал из кармана смятый конверт и бросил его Старгеру через стол. - Вот. Я не знаю, маньяк или что, но у меня от этой штуки мурашки по коже, серьёзно.  
\- Анонимку прислали? - Артур подошел к столу и, держа в руке стакан, наклонился к конверту, внимательно разглядывая его.  
\- Нет, Шерлок, каталог телемагазина, – Ник отправил в рот кусочек бекона, отметив про себя, что готовит «Арти» неплохо - он сам умудрялся даже яичницу испортить. – Конечно анонимка!  
Детектив смерил письмо мрачным взглядом и потянулся за кухонным полотенцем.  
"Хватит с меня случайных прикосновений, с них все и началось".  
\- Наставил здесь своих пальчиков, а если это улика? - проворчал он и, аккуратно придерживая конверт через ткань, вытряхнул содержимое: листок плавно выскользнул на стол. Артур скептически взглянул на картинку, а потом развернул - на оборотной стороне листа было кривовато выведено печатными буквами: "Вспомни, Жанна сгорела".  
\- Любопытно, и что это значит? - он перевел вопросительный взгляд на Ника.  
\- Понятия не имею, - честно ответил тот, задумчиво гоняя по тарелке кусочек бекона. - Мама мне говорила, что я как-то раз посмотрел фильм про Жанну Д’арк, после чего часто плакал и повторял «Жанна сгорела», но это было давно и какое это имеет отношение ко всему вообще… просто меня испугало, что кто-то незнакомый знает о подобном. - Феникс поднял взгляд на Артура, непривычно смущённый и даже немного застенчивый. - Поэтому я сразу побежал к тебе. Даже подумать не успел, правильно это или нет.  
\- А надо было, - Артур опустил листок на стол и плеснул себе в стакан еще виски. - Я тебе что, бюро неотложной помощи? - он сделал большой глоток. - Да тебя сейчас все завалят анонимками: поклонницы и недоброжелатели, начиная с гарпий. Почерк как раз похож на женский… Ты никого не видел на улице, когда уходил? Тот, кто подкинул, мог крутиться поблизости.  
\- Конверт оставили на пороге, я и не смотрел даже, кто там был, просто забрал. А потом убежал, и было совсем не до этого. - Ник демонстративно поморщился, глядя, как его детектив методично напивается с самого утра, но на этот счёт решил не высказываться. - И вообще, единственная «Жанна», которую я знаю, - это моя бабушка Шивонн, но она жива-здорова.  
\- Значит у мамки своей спроси, что был тогда за фильм, - Артур, уловив неприязненный взгляд, криво усмехнулся. - Какого черта ты ко мне пришел с этим дерьмом? Я думал это что-то важное.  
\- Это важное! - Вот эта улыбка Нику не понравилась, как и постоянная склонность Старгера к копрометафорам. Он встал, неприязненно сунул тарелку в тусклую, покрытую разводами раковину. - Поклонники и поклонницы таких странных посланий не отправляют, думаешь, я не знаю? У меня в этом опыта побольше, чем у тебя, понял? И вообще… - Феникс вдруг замолчал, сообразив что-то. - У тебя есть ноутбук?  
\- А тебе он зачем?  
\- Просто надо кое-что поискать в Интернете, я как-то раньше не додумался, а теперь понял, что не хватает одной детали… так дашь ноутбук или нет? - не дожидаясь ответа, Ник ушёл в гостиную и по-хозяйски сел на потёртый и сравнительно мягкий диван. Эта мрачная, полутёмная комната вызывала у него не самые приятные воспоминания, но все-таки было в её холостяцкой заброшенности и что-то уютное.  
"Нет, не дам", - так и подмывало сказать вслед белобрысому наглецу, но Артур только проводил его спину досадливым взглядом. Он налил себе еще, поднес стакан ко рту, но остановился, задумчиво глядя на тускло поблескивающую, темно-янтарную жидкость. Какого черта Шеобанну приспичило притащиться сюда с самого утра? Сегодняшний день Артур не планировал тратить на общение с кем либо.  
\- Черт, - он допил виски и взъерошил волосы.  
Нет, сначала сигареты, а потом можно уже подумать, как быстрее сплавить отсюда мальчишку.  
Детектив заглянул в гостиную, когда Феникс уже успел заскучать; в одной руке - ноутбук, во второй - бутылка. Водрузив все это на стол, Артур присел в кресло напротив.  
\- А почему ты прискакал сразу ко мне? Я вообще здесь ни при чем. Звонил бы сразу в полицию, если тебя так напрягает эта бумажка, - он зажег сигарету и глубоко затянулся.  
Феникс ответил не сразу: сначала ему нужно было устроиться поудобнее, чем он и занялся: лёг на диван, закинув ноги на подлокотник, и удобно устроил неожиданно новенький ноутбук на животе.  
\- В полицию? К этому Картрайту? Ну уж нет - ты моя полиция! - Он серьёзно глянул на Артура. - Иногда мне кажется, что я только тебе могу доверять в этом городе. А иногда - что надо бежать от тебя подальше. Мне даже снился сон, в котором ты меня убиваешь.  
Артур удивленно приподнял бровь, слишком неожиданно прозвучала эта серьезность в словах мальчишки.  
\- Мысль о побеге - твоя первая дельная мысль за все это время, - он задумчиво выдохнул сигаретный дым. - А в остальном... тебе еще рано страдать паранойей, Феникс.  
\- Рано? После того, как моего брата чуть не убили? Скажешь тоже… - Ник как-то невесело улыбнулся и замолк. Судя по тому, как двигались его зрачки, он что-то вдумчиво читал.  
\- Этого маньяка интересуют только дети... ну девушки, на крайний случай. Ты к их числу не относишься, - Артур небрежно стряхнул пепел и сделал глоток из бутылки. - А твоим таинственный посланием я заниматься не буду, сам разбирайся, как хочешь.  
\- Кнехт Рупрехт, - сказал вдруг Феникс вместо ответа, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по боку ноутбука.  
\- Что "Кнехт Рупрехт"? - с отчетливой досадой в голосе переспросил детектив.  
\- Наконец-то нашёл, кто это. «Кнехт Рупрехт - спутник святого Николая в германском фольклоре. Согласно традиции, Кнехт Рупрехт спрашивает детей, умеют ли они молиться. Если умеют, то получают яблоки, орехи, пряники. Если нет, он бьёт детей сумкой пепла или дарит бесполезные, уродливые подарки». До сих пор думаешь, что его интересуют девушки?  
\- Одно другому не мешает… Так ты это хотел найти? - Артур разочарованно хмыкнул и снова постучал сигаретой о край пепельницы. Про этого рождественского гостя он в детстве тысячу раз слышал от собственной бабушки, только с ее слов Рупрехт был не столь безобидным, как в Википедии. - Мог бы спросить у меня. Только не стоит искать в этом имени двойное дно. Все это лишь указывает на то, что ублюдок хорошо разбирается в детских сказках и в извращенном чувстве юмора ему не откажешь.  
\- Я не думал, что ты такой начитанный. Но всё равно не понимаю: даже если ему нравятся девушки, зачем ловить мальчиков? - Ник снова уткнулся носом в экран, вдруг заинтересовавшись чем-то.  
\- Спросишь у него сам, если попадется. Противную ты тему завел, - брезгливо проворчал детектив и сделал глоток из бутылки.  
\- Мы же с тобой постоянно только об этом говорим, у нас больше нет ничего общего… о, смотри, какие смешные котики! - Ник повернул к нему ноутбук. - Я, например, люблю кошек? А ты?  
\- Терпеть не могу, - Артур потушил сигарету, даже не взглянув на экран. - Если ты закончил, то не пора бы уже убраться домой?  
\- Пора, наверное, - спокойно ответил Феникс. - Только тебя одного и пьяного в больницу не пустят. - Он не удержался и показал детективу кончик языка. - Чем ты думаешь, когда нажираешься с самого утра? Мне нужно, чтобы ты работал!  
\- Пошел к черту. Ты мне не мамочка, не учи меня, что и как делать, - с раздражением проворчал детектив, и лишь запоздалое удивление немного придержало злость. - Я вообще сегодня не собирался никуда идти. Какая, нахрен, больница? Ты же вчера наотрез отказался там появляться.  
\- А сегодня - передумал! Потому что глупо бояться, что ты что-то сделаешь Алексу! - Ник сел, раздражённо отпихнув лэптоп, на экране которого была предательски открыта страница «Фэйсбука». - Ты же просто старый, никуда не годный алкоголик, который хлещет виски как воду с самого утра и ленится работать!  
\- Так зачем же ты пришел к этому алкоголику? Я тебя сюда калачом не заманивал и даже ничего не обещал, - Артур облокотился на спинку кресла, ядовито усмехнувшись. - Ты же видел, кто я, еще в первую нашу встречу... или у тебя были какие-то иллюзии? Тогда поздравляю, сегодня они наконец разбились, - детектив взялся было за бутылку, но передумал и опустил руку. - И какого хрена ты решил, что я что-то сделаю Алексу? Это же бред.  
\- Не было у меня никаких иллюзий! Но я нанял тебя, потому что на тебя я могу орать, а на полицию - нет! Даже если полиция не почешется, чтобы найти преступника, - Феникс нахмурился. Не то чтобы у него и правда были иллюзии насчёт детектива, но что-то привлекало в мрачном Старгере совершенно искренне. От этого, слова про бред уязвили ещё сильнее. - Я знаю, что ты ему ничего не сделаешь, но… когда кто-то говорит о нём или говорит, что хочет его навестить, я сразу чувствую, что этот человек - враг, и я должен защищать от него Лепрекона. Смейся, если хочешь, давай!  
\- Экий заботливый ты стал после случившегося. Ха, ха. Этого достаточно? - без тени улыбки проворчал Артур. Детектив поднялся из кресла, пол плавно качнулся под ногами, но тут же вновь вернулся в исходное положение. Терпимо, но все еще не достаточно для того, чтобы садиться за руль. Он закрутил крышку на бутылке и нехотя потащился к выходу из комнаты, но на пороге обернулся.  
\- Я в ванну. Если после этого достаточно протрезвею, то мы, так и быть, заглянем в твою больницу, - с воодушевлением смертника перед казнью пообещал детектив. Другой возможности попасть к Алексу могло не представиться, но от одной мысли, что придется вылезать из дома, стало тошно. - И топать туда придется пешком, но это только твоя вина, - раздраженно добавил он и скрылся в коридоре.

 

II

\- …и этот граф её обманул, поэтому пра-пра-пра-пра… в общем, та самая первая прабабушка Шивонн уехала из Ирландии сюда, в Корнуолл, где её никто не знал, и когда родился мой пра-пра-пра… в общем, тот дедушка, она попросила записать его в церковную книгу не под фамилией отца или своей, а… ну как бы дала ему новую фамилию по своему имени - Себастиан Шивонн. Но в Корнуолле никто не знал, что оно пишется не так, как произносится, и со временем детей пра-пра-пра… в общем, Себастьяна, начали звать «Шеобанн», и все к этому привыкли. Поэтому даже бабушку Шеобанн зовут не Шивонн Шивонн, как надо по правильному, а Шивонн Шеобанн. Но она любит, чтобы её звали Жанной, потому что «Шивонн» это и есть «Жанна», только по-ирландски… - Ник перевёл дух и поднял повыше воротник куртки. - Ты меня слушаешь вообще?  
\- Нет, - Артур подавил зевок, - нахрен мне сдалась твоя биография. Ты вообще умеешь молчать, или у тебя рот никогда не закрывается? - недовольно поинтересовался он. Погода на улице была мерзкой, над домами низко нависли тяжелые серо-сизые тучи, и по улице тянуло противным сквозняком с моря, казалось, вот-вот и им на головы хлынет дождь или снег. А может, и то и другое. "В такую погоду надо сидеть дома". На холодном ветру остатки алкоголя быстро выветрились вместе с приятным утренним настроем.  
\- А вдруг это относится к тому письму? Ты же детектив! Ты разве не должен интересоваться всякими мелочами? Чему тебя только в полиции учили, - не остался в долгу Феникс. Он продрог до костей, но лучше бы умер, чем пустил за руль полупьяного Старгера. Тот, впрочем, за руль не очень-то и рвался, и Нику подумалось, что неплохо было бы забрать из сервиса машину. Чтобы хоть не ходить по такой холодине пешком.  
\- Меня не интересует твое письмо. Прислали тебе - вот сам и разбирайся. Кажется, я тебе это уже говорил... - отмахнулся Артур, но тут же вопросительно взглянул на него. - Стоп, с чего ты взял, что я работал в полиции?  
\- Ты как-то слишком много знаешь о маньяках, - Ник был доволен, что сумел если не удивить его, то хотя бы чуточку обескуражить. - Ну и это же обычный сценарий: бывший коп приезжает в маленький городок, чтобы начать новую жизнь, много пьёт и ничего не делает, а потом появляется кто-нибудь со своей проблемой и ему снова приходится тряхнуть стариной. А в конце мы поймаем маньяка, Алекс очнётся и всё. Титры.  
\- Слишком у тебя все радужно заканчивается, - детектив невесело усмехнулся. - Занимаясь поимкой этого ублюдка, ты только убегаешь от реальности, а рано или поздно тебе придется столкнуться с ней лицом к лицу: твой брат при смерти, неизвестно что творится с родителями - все это не зависит от того, очутится ли этот засранец за решеткой или нет. Его наказание не вылечит мальчишку, - Артур покачал головой. - И все неверно, я пил еще до того, как сюда приехал... и, насколько помню, не собирался начинать новую жизнь. Это можно сделать только один раз - в пузе у мамочки.  
Феникс хотел сказать ему: «если мы поймаем маньяка, всё снова станет хорошо, старый ты алкаш!», но вместо этого только нахмурился. Все эти горькие слова, особенно про пьянку… что если Старгер правда смертельно болен? Тогда понятно, почему он так крысится на весь свет.  
Медленно умирать, зная, что тебе ничто не поможет…  
Он не удержался и взглянул на Артура с откровенной жалостью, грустной и искренней. Почему-то ему вдруг вспомнилась Энн, ждавшая своего конца в раковом корпусе. Она тоже умирала, но почему-то от этого не становилась сердитой и злой. Может быть, Старгеру просто ещё не было всё равно?  
«Будет хорошо, если на следующей жертве останется больше улик», - так он сказал. Разве люди, которые боятся смерти, так говорят? Холодно и жёстко, без жалости. Но что если это равнодушие - просто отголосок боли, какой-то грустной и тяжёлой тайны?  
\- Что ты смотришь овечьими глазами? - процедил с раздражение Артур в ответ на многозначительное молчание мальчишки. - У меня что, ангельские крылышки выросли?  
\- Нет, рога отвалились, - буркнул Ник, отвернувшись. Ну и как жалеть такого типа?  
Детектив пренебрежительно хмыкнул  
\- Лучше скажи мне, сейчас с твоим братом есть кто-то из родителей? Я бы не хотел с ними встречаться.  
\- Мамик… наверное. - Феникс нахмурился и взъерошил волосы. Он как-то даже не подумал, что придётся выманивать маму из больницы. Но мама, это полбеды, а вот если там отец… - Я попробую её как-нибудь отвлечь. Хотя ты же ничего плохого не делаешь, и вообще - ты его спас, а мамик и отец тебя даже не поблагодарили! Это как-то нечестно.  
\- Думаю, им сейчас не до благодарности, - Артур поднял выше воротник куртки, на улице перед больницей ветер зверствовал особенно безжалостно, гоняя по тротуару редкие старые листья. Прохожих было раз-два и обчелся: все благоразумно укрылись в теплых домах. - Кстати, ты ведь мне тоже спасибо не сказал, - ехидно прищурился он, темные холодные глаза насмешливо смотрели на Ника.  
Тот насмешки не оценил, немедленно вспыхнул, как порох:  
\- Я?! Да я работу тебе доверил, ещё и отдам самое дорогое, что у меня есть! И…- он на секунду смешался. - И что в библиотеке было, можешь в счёт добавить! Меня, между прочим, сам Глен Митчелл звал на свидание, и то я отказался, а он - режиссёр в шекспировском театре и на БиБиСи, между прочим, а не какой-то прокуренный и проспиртованный хрен с горы. Так что это ты должен меня благодарить, понял?!  
\- А каким боком все это меня касается? Ни в одной из этих вещей я не нуждался, - детектив равнодушно пожал плечами. - И уж тем более хрен я клал на то, что ты не переспал с каким-то режиссером. Мне ты это зачем рассказываешь?  
\- Чтобы ты понял, как тебе повезло! - Ник был в этот момент совершенно искренен и не понимал, как Старгер может не ценить свое невероятное везение. Машина, превосходный, крышесносный поцелуй, а главное - помощь в расследовании. Какой ещё работодатель так выкладывался перед частным детективом и так помогал ему в работе? Это был эксклюзивный случай!  
"Мне бы повезло, если бы я в ту ночь не встретил твоего братца, мне бы повезло, если бы у меня хватило ума сразу спустить тебя с лестницы, мне бы...", - список можно было продолжать и продолжать. Детектив смерил Шеобанна мрачным скептическим взглядом, как товар с истекшим сроком годности, выставленный в супермаркете на распродажу.  
\- Я уже понял, как... умираю от счастья, разве ты не видишь? Как раз больница рядом, - саркастически проворчал он. - А благодарности за спасение брата мне твоей не надо, я пошутил. Сдалась она мне, если честно...  
\- Не сдалась, значит? Тогда!спа-си-бо, гран мерси, спасибки, спс и огро-о-омное спасибище, - чётко и по слогам проговорил Ник, глядя ему прямо в глаза. - Тоже мне, шутки, выглядит, будто тебе просто внимания не хватает, и ты постоянно меня дразнишь. - Он взбежал по ступенькам больничного крыльца, на пару секунд став выше Старгера и победно глядя на него сверху вниз. – Ну признайся, тебе одиноко в своей норе и даже поворчать не на кого, вот ты и веселишься, как умеешь. Да?   
Детектив остановился и, сунув руки в карманы куртки, смерил своего спутника насмешливым взглядом.  
\- Нет, - он ехидно прищурился. - Похоже, утром по телефону ты подцепил от священника заразный вирус сочувствия. Лечись, пока не поздно, а то потом, боюсь, тебе придется разочароваться.  
«Лечиться», «вирус»… Больничная тема, как и сама больница, вселяли в Феникса гаденький, непреодолимый страх, который он никогда не показал бы Артуру.  
Вряд ли здание рейвенстоунской больницы могло кого-то напугать: семь маленьких двухэтажных корпусов из красного кирпича, соединённых коридорами на манер снежинки. Летом их густо и уютно обвивал плющ, а зимой скелеты голых ветвей бессильно цеплялись за старые, времён Первой Мировой, стены, заглядывали в высокие окна с толстыми двойными рамами и отбрасывали причудливые тени на постели больных.  
Приёмное отделение выглядело так по-домашнему, что, казалось, не хватает только кружевных салфеточек на спинках кресел, но сами коридоры казались Нику одинаковыми, и каждый напоминал тот, в котором он встретил Энн. Ему хотелось бы забыть об этой встрече и вообще о том, как он себя чувствовал в тот момент, но благодарность и желание снова повидать странную старушку пересилили.  
\- Знаешь что? - сказал Феникс, задумчиво остановившись посреди одного из серых коридоров. - Подожди где-нибудь, пока я не выпровожу мамика. Правда, не знаю, как мне её задержать подольше…  
\- Ты же актер, придумай что-нибудь. Да мне и не нужно много времени, - рассеянно бросил Артур: мысли его были заняты совсем другим. То, что предстояло сделать... как давно он этим не занимался? С последнего раза прошло не меньше года, и детектив внезапно заколебался, вспомнив, сколько сил это отняло. "Черт, надеюсь, результат будет стоить потраченных усилий".  
\- Я попробую, - Ник взглянул на него неожиданно серьёзно. - Подождёшь за поворотом, чтобы она тебя случайно не увидела, но знаешь что? Надеюсь, ты пришёл за чем-то важным, потому что я ненавижу её обманывать.  
\- И это говорит тот, кто за родительской спиной собирается сплавить кучу денег неизвестно кому? - Артур отпустил саркастический смешок. - Поздно мыть руки, когда вся рожа испачкана. Но не беспокойся, я бы не пришел сюда из-за ерунды.  
"Я бы сюда вообще не пришел, будь моя воля".  
\- Думаешь, мне от этого лучше? Достал уже издеваться, старый хрыч, - Ник окинул его совсем мрачным взглядом и отвернулся к стене. Нахмурился, закрыл глаза, сдвинул брови, прижав ладони к переносице в странном молитвенном жесте и тут же словно выпустил все накопившиеся эмоции. Лицо расслабилось, потеряв какое бы то ни было выражение, как у спящего.  
\- Тогда не болтай ерунды. Меня не интересуют подробности, что тебе нравится, а что нет, - холодно произнес Артур. - Он на втором этаже? Так пошли туда.  
Феникс повернулся к нему и улыбнулся, весело и задорно.  
\- Иногда мне хочется тебя задушить. Меня ещё никто в жизни так не бесил, - ласково, радостно произнёс он и пошёл к лестнице. Упражнение для лицевых мышц помогло, - для мамика никакой хмурости и плохого настроения. Только радость и улыбки.

 

***  
\- Мам?  
Феникс неловко протиснулся в дверь, стараясь не смотреть на тихого, бледного и несчастного Лепрекона. Он не знал теперь, как вести себя с Алексом, который был вроде бы и в комнате, но на самом деле где-то далеко, и это было полбеды, они никогда особо не общались. Хуже - он не знал, что говорить мамику и как её утешить. Она держалась молодцом, конечно, даже улыбнулась, когда он вошёл, но между ними с той страшной ночи словно выросла тонкая прозрачная стена, которая никак не хотела исчезать сама собой.  
Ник подтащил свободный стул поближе и сел на него верхом, пристально разглядывая мать. Она выглядела так, будто пришла не в палату к сыну, а на приём к королеве: идеальная причёска, строгий зелёный костюм, в котором она раньше ходила на работу, новые туфли… мама вся воплощала свой главный принцип добрососедских отношений: не допускай, чтобы о тебе сплетничали с жалостью. Считают высокомерной? Пусть: это значит, что им самим не хватает уверенности в себе. Считают твоё поведение экстравагантным? Это всего лишь показывает их собственную зашоренность. Но если все эти обыватели начинают тебя жалеть, значит, ты опускаешься так низко, что они чувствуют себя выше и смотрят с пренебрежением.  
Пруденс Шеобанн никогда и никому не позволяла смотреть на неё свысока и не хотела принимать жалость даже от собственного сына. Феникс чувствовал это, и ему почему-то было обидно, словно старый друг вдруг предал его.  
\- Милый, ты позавтракал? - спросила мама вместо приветствия, глядя на него поверх изящных прямоугольных очков в позолоченной оправе. Она надевала их только во время шитья, как сейчас. Её колени как раз укрывала струящаяся коричневая ткань, а на тумбочке рядом стоял распахнутый несессер, ощетинившийся иголками.  
\- Забежал к Милли, выпили чаю, - легко соврал Феникс, но чувство вины всё равно кольнуло его. Нельзя было врать мамику ради какого-то Старгера. - Пойдём в кафетерий, а то у Миллс были только крендельки к чаю. Ужасно хочу есть!  
\- А вот и нечего было так спешить к девушке, с которой вы уже не встречаетесь, да ещё и напрашиваться на чай, - наставительно ответила мать, но с места не сдвинулась, продолжая ровно, как швейная машинка, класть стежок за стежком. Феникс нервно оглянулся на дверь.  
\- Ну пойдём, мам, я куплю тебе булочку с кремом! - взмолился он.  
\- Нет, сэр, вы хотите, чтобы это я вам купила булочку с кремом, иначе какой резон сыну, который пропадает неизвестно где, не обедая, не ужиная, а теперь и не завтракая дома, скучать тут со старухой матерью?  
Это был коварный удар. Ник даже и не думал, что маму так задевает его постоянное отсутствие. Впрочем, то, что она хотя бы о детективе не знала, немного утешало - иначе бы простой отповедью он не отделался.  
\- Мам, я не обедал и не ужинал потому, что был на репетиции… - против воли в его голосе появились обиженные, ноющие нотки, пробившиеся откуда-то из детства.  
\- …и только это тебя извиняет. Хотя мужчина, играющий роль Луайне, - это слишком экстравагантно даже на мой вкус. Ты уверен, что тебя в Лондоне… не научили плохому?  
\- Мамик! - Феникс покраснел и решительно отобрал у неё недошитое платье. - Ты как МакРейн, который вечно меня подкалывал в школе!  
\- И почему-то Талейна играет он, а не ты. - Мама встала, отряхнув колени. Кажется, перспектива чашки кофе и булочки с кремом ей всё-таки пришлась по душе. - Никогда не поверю, что мой сын менее мужественный, чем какой-то там Джимми!  
Она подошла к кровати Алекса, поцеловала его в лоб, выпрямилась и застыла, словно не решаясь уйти. Нику стало жутковато.  
\- Мам, пошли, - неуверенно позвал он.  
\- А если… он проснётся, когда меня не будет? - вдруг спросила мама, и голос у неё был беспомощный, будто у маленькой девочки. Впервые за эти дни холодный страх в сердце Феникса сменился щемящей и нежной жалостью, но он не знал, оценит ли её мамик, и от этого ему стало неловко и немного стыдно. Иногда любить маму было ещё сложнее, чем отца.  
\- Главное ведь, что проснётся, - пробормотал он, и мама, словно разбуженная, снова улыбнулась ему дежурной успокаивающей улыбкой, и Ник почувствовал, как стена отчуждения немного трескается.  
Выходя из палаты, он поймал себя на том, что закрывает дверь мягко, будто боясь разбудить Лепрекона, и снова в его душе поднялось жгучее нежелание подпускать Старгера к брату, но было уже поздно. Так что не оставалось ничего, кроме как спуститься вниз и получить за предательство свою булочку с кремом.

***  
Артур осторожно прикрыл дверь палаты и медленно подошел к Алексу. Мальчик лежал на белых простынях, бледный и хрупкий, опутанный медицинскими датчиками и трубками от капельницы. Гробовую тишину в комнате нарушал только равномерный писк сердцебиения на мониторе и тихое шипение аппарата искусственного дыхания.  
Детектив снял куртку и присел рядом, глядя на тоненький профиль и бескровное личико. Оно выглядело более живым, чем там, на берегу, когда он держал мальчишку на руках, но Артур знал, насколько обманчиво это впечатление. Этот сон был слишком глубок, слишком похож на смерть, чтобы его можно было так легко нарушить.  
\- Почему-то твой брат уверен, что ты очнешься, - задумчиво пробормотал детектив. - Только он не знает, что иногда не все хотят возвращаться. А у тебя хватит на это мужества, Алекс?  
Мальчишка лежал все также неподвижно, только едва заметно поднималась и опускалась худенькая грудная клетка под белым покрывалом.   
Детектив стянул с одной руки перчатку и поднес голую ладонь к маленькой ручке, безжизненно лежащей на простыне, и, пересилив себя, прикоснулся к бледной теплой коже. "Надеюсь, я это делаю не зря, потому что если мальчишка ничего не видел..." - мелькнула последняя мысль и...  
...снова он стоял в темноте у какого-то дома, со злобой и отчаянием прислушиваясь к радостным голосам из окон, снова с жадностью следил за маленькой фигуркой - чужие ощущения и мысли нахлынули еще более ярко и отчетливо, чем тогда, во сне. Это была входная плата, как сказал тот ублюдок, но только теперь уже лично для него, Артура. Чтобы "найти", где сейчас Алекс, нужно было прикоснуться к нему, а чтобы прикоснуться - вновь побывать в шкуре этого извращенца. Другого способа не было.  
Во второй раз стряхнуть чужое сознание оказалось легче, хотя запоздалая злость все же захватила разум, стоило только взглянуть в лицо мальчишки. "Его нужно убить, он мог что-нибудь видеть", - яростно потребовали чужие мысли, полные ужаса, но Артур легко проигнорировал их, закрыв глаза и сосредоточившись на Шеобанне. "Если я сейчас отпущу, то придется начинать все с самого начала, - злость, как ни странно, придала уверенности. - Давай, где ты, Алекс, я хочу с тобой поговорить, - он сжал маленькую кисть.  
Пиик... пшш... пиик… - гробовой тишине монотонно отбивали прошедшие секунды приборы, - тук... тук - слабо стучал под пальцами пульс мальчишки.  
Пшшшш… пиииии…  
Через минуту звук безобразно растянулся, застыв на одной бесконечной ноте, и ускользнул куда-то, а вместе с ним исчез и сам детектив. Вокруг него была уже не больничная палата, а блекло-серая завеса тумана, мокрого и противного, он был такой плотный, что ничего нельзя было рассмотреть ни на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ни под ногами. Детектив сделал шаг вперед, и туман всколыхнулся, мощным порывом устремившись ему навстречу. Артур закрылся рукой от бьющего в лицо ледяного ветра и почувствовал, что он не стоит, а куда-то падает, и ветер - это всего лишь встречные потоки воздуха.  
Туман исчез, и внизу тускло заблестела поверхность воды с бесконечной рябью волн. "Твою мать", - детектив зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, то понял, что под пальцами у него мокрый песок и он стоит на четвереньках на морском берегу.  
\- Черт... - Артур приподнялся на коленях и огляделся вокруг. - Получилось? - скептически поинтересовался он у самого себя.  
Вокруг простирался морской берег - это был тот самый скалистый огрызок прибрежной полосы, где он в рождественскую ночь нашел тело мальчишки, только сейчас стоял день. Место было похоже как две капли воды, но Артур сразу остро ощутил разницу, едва вдохнув застывший, безвкусный воздух и оглядевшись вокруг.  
Залив и лодочная станция находились справа, а не слева, поменявшись местами с пляжной полосой. Тусклое небо плотным покрывалом затянули серые тучи, свет был неяркий и рассеянный, словно шедший отовсюду, из-за чего едва заметная тень жалась к самым ногам. Запах моря едва ощущался, но хуже всего была тишина - Артур не слышал ни шума машин, ни голосов людей, только тихо шелестели волны, лениво накатывая друг за другом на прибрежные камни.  
\- Что это за место, Алекс? - поднявшись на ноги и отряхнув от песка джинсы, спросил детектив и тут же поморщился - уж очень громко и живо прозвучал голос в слишком неподвижном для морского берега воздухе.  
Артур двинулся вперед, осторожно пробираясь между камней, и выбрался на дорогу.  
Вокруг лежал Рейвэнстоун, только все в нем было наоборот, словно какой-то рассеянный Копперфильд поменял его левую и правую стороны местами. Вот только поменять-то он поменял, а про все остальное забыл: улицы и дома были пустынны, хотя не выглядели заброшенными, словно люди ненадолго отлучились, отправившись поголовно на какой-нибудь праздник или собрание. Вон приоткрыта ставня одного из коттеджей, а во дворе к низкому заборчику прислонены грабли - не иначе сторож или уборщик отставил их на минуту, отвлеченный телефонным звонком.  
Среди мертвой тишины и абсолютного безветрия серые силуэты домов, куцые деревца и даже дорожный асфальт были похожи на декорации крупнобюджетного фильма. Не отличимые от оригиналов ни на царапинку, но полностью лишенные жизни - ковырни, а под слоем краски обнаружится картон, фанера или пластик.  
Артур четко чувствовал присутствие мальчишки, однако все было не так, как обычно. Это был не мир ребенка, и сам Алекс казался здесь чужим, всего лишь маленькой искрящейся песчинкой среди бесчисленных волн темного и холодного моря. С самого момента появления здесь детектива не покидало ощущение, что за ним наблюдают с настороженной враждебностью, оценивают, изучают. Здесь, на пустынной дороге, это чувство только усилилось, хотя вокруг не было ни одной живой души. Словно сам город напряженно и подозрительно следил за ним через многочисленные пустые окна. Казалось, дома незаметно выросли и приблизились, пытаясь разглядеть незнакомого посетителя поближе - здесь ему были явно не рады.  
«Смотрите, смотрите», - проворчал про себя Артур, окинув строения неприязненным взглядом.  
Сверху упала тень. Детектив больше почувствовал ее, чем увидел, и обернулся, застыв от удивления: по небу двигалось… нечто. По форме оно напоминало перевернутую исполинскую пирамиду, антрацитно-черную, с неровными краями, матовая поверхность ее постоянно шевелилась и колыхалась под невидимым ветром. В самом центре ее переднего бока, беспокойно ворочаясь в воспаленной глазнице, зиял огромный глаз, весь покрытый лопнувшими сосудами. Его зрачок постоянно сжимался и расширялся, беспорядочно метался по сторонам, словно выискивая что-то.  
На самом остром конце «пирамиды» головой вниз стоял человек. Несмотря на огромное расстояние, Артур видел его, словно тот находился совсем рядом - это был бледный, худой мужчина с растрепанными седыми волосами и безумными голубыми глазами, замотанный в грязную и рваную смирительную рубашку. Лодыжки его плотно обхватывали два браслета, прикованные к пирамиде.  
Детектив присмотрелся получше к переливающимся черным волнам и скривился от отвращения. Ее поверхность двигалась не от ветра, а сама по себе - это были человеческие руки, они жадно шевелились, слепо хватая и царапая друг дружку.  
Вслед за первой пирамидой показалась третья, четвертая, пятая… Они медленно и вальяжно плыли друг за другом, как караван.  
\- Черные корабли идут! - истерично взвизгнул голубоглазый, увидев Артура. - Тридцать два солнца! Всем надо спать, да!   
\- Пошел на хер, - детектив отвернулся и медленно побрел по дороге в сторону города. Крики мужчины еще долго отдавались в ушах.  
\- Отче наш, сущий на небесах! да святится имя Твое; да приидет Царствие Твое…  
Артур замер, думая, что ослышался. «Ну вот, опять».  
Вокруг никого не было, вдоль дороги все так же молчаливо стояли дома, но чей-то жалобный, испуганный голос продолжил сбивчиво причитать где-то совсем рядом:  
\- Да будет воля Твоя и на земле, как на небе; хлеб наш насущный дай нам на сей день и прости нам долги наши, как и мы прощаем должникам нашим…   
\- Да заткнись, Райли!  
\- Оставь его, - равнодушно посоветовал третий голос.  
Детектив шагнул на звук и тут же зажмурился.  
Город горел. Город истекал кровью. Казалось, она внезапно устремилась из каждой трещинки в потертых стенах домов и асфальта - таким невыносимо густым ало-багровым цветом окрасилось все вокруг, даже море и камни. Огромное закатное солнце, окруженное огненным ореолом, заслонило почти половину неба; оно находилось так близко, что можно было разглядеть, как на его горящей поверхности лопаются и взрываются газовые смерчи.  
Среди этого красного безумия лишь тени остались тенями: длинными и черными. Три из них преградили дорогу Артуру - темные, полупрозрачных силуэты мужчин в старой военной форме. Детектив едва не натолкнулся на одного из них, но тот даже не шевельнулся, задумчиво уставившись туда, где на высоком взгорье виднелись развалины Вороньего камня. Артур мельком видел эту груду камней с единственной покосившейся стеной, но сейчас это сложно было назвать развалинами - там стояла настоящая крепость, поднявшая свои обломанные зубцы башен к багровому небу.  
Самый молодой из солдат, стоя на коленях, отчаянно молился, вцепившись в старую винтовку, словно в святую реликвию.  
\- И не веди нас в искушение, но избавь нас от лукавого... - снова и снова сбивчиво повторял он, не обращая никакого внимания на своих спутников.  
\- Райли спятил, глупый молокосос… Но я ему немного завидую - руку бы отдал за то, чтобы забыть все, что мы видели, - черная тень того, что был пониже, устало опустилась на камень. - Эта кровь повсюду, брр… я думал, после того налета гребанных фрицев на Портсмут, насмотрелся на нее. Теперь эта дрянь мне будет до конца дней сниться. Наверное, мы все сошли с ума, если видели «это»… эй, ты слушаешь?  
\- У тебя есть сигарета?  
\- Конечно.  
Мужчины, некоторое время молча курили, не сводя глаз с крепости, под аккомпанемент причитаний их приятеля.  
\- Что-то они задерживаются, не хотелось бы, чтобы сержант нас здесь застукал, - беспокойно произнес сидящий.  
\- Нет. Смотри.  
Артур тоже повернул голову.  
Крепость, нерушимо застывшая на холме, внезапно озарилась вспышкой и вздрогнула - по древним стенам прошла судорога, и они беззвучно и медленно осели, подняв облако пыли. Оно стремительно устремилось на город, сметая за собой кровавый закат, солнце и трех солдат, лица которых детектив даже не смог разглядеть. Все растворилось в этом серой волне: дома, деревья, улицы. Артур снова остался в одиночестве, окруженный непроницаемым пеленой, словно подвешенный в пустом пространстве без начала и конца, где нет ни земли под ногами, ни неба.

***  
Пыль медленно оседала. Она завалила город чуть ли не выше колена и странно похрустывала под ботинками. Странно, но знакомо.  
Артур опустил глаза к ногам, но не удивился - пыль превратилась в снег, который медленно кружился в воздухе, только холод здесь не ощущался совсем. Столько снега настоящий Рейвэнстоун видел не чаще, чем раз в десятилетие: вдоль стен домов лежали огромные сугробы и только здесь, на узкой, маленькой улочке, защищенной со всех сторон темными сырыми стенами, его было совсем немного. Город, погруженный в зимнюю дрему, казался еще более мрачным и заброшенным.  
Где-то впереди, на самом углу улицы, громко звякнула колокольчиком дверь магазина, и у выхода неподвижно замерла темная тень - высокая женщина в пальто с копной вьющихся волос, держащая в руках бумажный пакет с покупками. Детектив ощутил на себе чужой, пристальный взгляд, и его кольнуло неприятное чувство. Этот силуэт был ему знаком.  
«Нет, не может быть», - он невольно ускорил шаг, со спины неожиданно налетел сквозняк, взметнув из-под ног снежную пыль и разметав густые темные волосы женщины по плечам. Она повернулась и не торопясь двинулась вперед, свернув за угол здания.  
Когда Артур дошел до того места, он почти убедил себя, что ему привиделось, - только от двери магазина, дверь и окна которого были наглухо заколочены снаружи, шла четкая цепочка следов, и легкий, едва заметный аромат… Эти духи он не мог ни с чем спутать: Элис всегда любила ландыши.  
Только его бывшая жена никак не могла здесь находиться, если это не было очередным видением, одной из теней, населяющих странный город. Только откуда она здесь?  
«Хватит с меня игр», - детектив мрачно уставился на глубокие следы от женских сапог, которые дразняще направлялись именно в ту сторону, где он чувствовал присутствие мальчишки. Артур тихо ругнулся сквозь зубы и побрел вперед.  
Город, казалось, превратился в лабиринт бесконечных улиц; все места были знакомыми, но старые дома незаметно вытянулись вверх, нависая над головой и закрывая сырыми потертыми стенами все боковые просветы - стоило свернуть в сторону на параллельную улицу, как там непременно оказывался тупик. Артур то догонял женщину, так что мог хорошо разглядеть ее пальто - в последний раз, когда они виделись, она была именно в нем, - то отставал, но никак не мог настичь окончательно. Стоило ей куда-нибудь свернуть, и расстояния неумолимо увеличивалось.  
\- Карр! - резко и пронзительно раздалось впереди.  
На снегу сидел большой черный ворон и деловито доклевывал подмерзший кошачий трупик. Кровь бурыми пятнами застыла на снегу.  
Услышав приближение человека, птица прервала свое занятие, внимательно и выжидающе уставившись на Артура глазами-бусинками.  
\- Кыш, животное, - проворчал детектив, начиная терять терпение. Сейчас он не чувствовал ни усталости, ни течения времени, но если его прошло слишком много, при возвращении придется расплатиться головной болью и дрожащими руками.   
Ворон возмущенно каркнул еще раз и шумно вспорхнул с земли. Сделав небольшой круг, он опустился на ближайшую ограду, окинув детектива насмешливым и слишком осмысленным для птицы взглядом.  
В ответ над головой прошелестело множество крыльев, и шум этот становился все громче - сверху теперь кружилась целая стая таких же черных птиц, и количество их росло прямо на глазах. Вороны деловито рассаживались на крыши домов, заборы, ограды и фонари, пока весь снег вокруг не покрылся шевелящимися и каркающими угольно-черными комками перьев. На дорожку перед Артуром присесть никто из птиц не решился, но сотни блестящих темным глаз неотрывно следили за бывшим полицейским.  
Сопровождаемый этим мрачным эскортом, детектив неожиданно вышел на открытое место - перекресток перед центральным парком. Артур словно попал в два разных места: за спиной, стоило обернуться, была все та же темная и тесная, как капкан, улица, а здесь бурлила жизнь.  
Вернее, ее подобие.  
По тротуару в разные стороны озабоченно сновали люди, если их только можно было назвать людьми – некоторые из них были яркие и четкие, как живые, другие - всего лишь бледными, полупрозрачными тенями. Не все из них были одеты современно: детектив видел дам в кринолинах и крестьянских платьях, джентльменов в цилиндрах и рыбаков в обносках. Все они были поглощены только своими делами, не обращая внимания ни на себе подобных, ни на Артура, ни на воронов, обсевших крыши.  
Элис детектив увидел сразу - она стояла спиной у края тротуара, собираясь перейти на ту сторону.  
Охваченный внезапным чувством тревоги, Артур бросился вперед, расталкивая тени, когда нога его бывшей жены коснулась зебры, припорошенной снегом. Женщина не успела дойти и до середины дороги, когда из-за поворота, визжа тормозами, неожиданно вылетел автомобиль.  
\- Нет, стой! - крик вырвался помимо воли.  
Слишком поздно.  
Машина легко отшвырнула в сторону неожиданное препятствие, и тотчас, как по мановению волшебной палочки, тени людей исчезли. Перекресток опустел, только на дороге осталось лежащее, как сломанная кукла, тело, и яркие обертки рассыпанных из пакета продуктов.  
Артур медленно подошел и присел рядом, чувствуя, как тревожно сжалось сердце, и детектив с неприятным удивлением понял, что боится. Какая-то часть разума страшилась маленького, ничтожного шанса, что в этом безумном, обманчивом месте все может оказаться правдой.  
Крови не было, женщина лежала ничком, и длинные каштаново-медные пряди, густо припорошенные снегом, беспорядочно рассыпались по спине.  
Детектив осторожно коснулся ее плеча, намереваясь перевернуть тело. Это было настоящим безумием, но Артур просто обязан был увидеть ее лицо.  
Тело под пальцами неожиданно шевельнулось, и женщина приподнялась, опираясь на локоть. Бывший полицейский не успел даже удивиться, когда его запястье, царапнув когтями, обхватила огромная черная воронья лапа, торчащая из рукава пальто.  
\- Кааррр! - насмешливо рявкнули прямо в лицо, рядом щелкнул клюв, и в приоткрытой пасти мелькнул розовый язык. Птичье лицо вороны в обрамлении длинных густых волос уставилось на детектива, маленькие черные глазки горели торжеством.  
\- Ты… чертова тварь! – Артур в ярости схватил существо за воротник, но «она» забилась в руках с неожиданной силой, царапая его когтями, вырвалась и неуклюже заскакала по дороге, стряхивая одежду. Из-под груды тряпья наконец выскользнул огромный растрепанный ворон и, тяжело взмахнув крыльями, взлетел над дорогой. Вместе с ним в воздух поднялась вся воронья стая, оглушая окрестности каркающим хохотом.

***  
За ажурно-решетчатой оградой царила осень, такая же промозглая, как в настоящем Рейвэнстоуне. Артур осторожно ступал по чистым плиткам дорожки, в любой момент ожидая подвоха. Здесь, в парке, было слишком тихо и спокойно, по сравнению с остальным городом... если, конечно, его можно было назвать "городом". Это странное место никак не могло быть личным миром ребенка, и все же Алекс находился совсем близко – в этом детектив был абсолютно уверен. С досады Артур тихо ругался сквозь зубы. Он не предвидел, что прогулка может настолько затянуться, даже не допускал мысли, что что-то может пойти не так. Причина нашлась быстро в виде болтливого получателя анонимок.  
"Чертов юнец со своим утренним визитом".  
Детектив направился по центральной аллее. Этот парк был самым любимым у детей и самым нелюбимым у их родителей, особенно в летнее время - на зиму аттракционы закрывали. Он и сейчас лежал перед Артуром, погруженный в глубокую дрему в ожидании посетителей: тихий, заброшенный и пустой, но готовый в любой момент проснуться и вцепиться в визитера мертвой хваткой. Скамейки и урны были выкрашены свежей краской, на тропинке ни листика - парк выглядел так, словно его подготовили к показу комиссии по выдаче звания Лучшего города. Только высокие остовы деревьев мрачно выстроились равномерной шеренгой вдоль обеих сторон дорожки, скрестив над ней свои голые ветви, тонкие и черные, как вороньи лапы. Артур задрал голову: они казались толстыми нитями старой потрепанной паутины, брошенной своим хозяином, траурной вуалью раскинувшейся над головой.  
\- Сделай свой выстрел, не проходи мимо, мистер! - писклявый электронный голос взвизгнул над ухом и залился монотонным механическим смехом. Словно вторя ему, пестрые палатки и ларьки вокруг ожили, замерцали яркими лампочками, и тишина, звенящая над деревьями, лопнула, разорванная какофонией разнообразных звуков: веселыми мелодиями, призывными возгласами и противным смехом. "Ударь - узнай свою силу!", "Десять попаданий и два бесплатных выстрела в подарок!", "Гадалка Карма предскажет твою судьбу", "Попкорн", "Самые сладкие пончики" - зазывно кричали вокруг надписи и заголовки.  
\- Обойдетесь, - мрачно процедил Артур, морщась от летевших со всех сторон фальшивых звуков. Только одна мелодия выбивалась из общего нестройного фона - это был печальный мелодичный мотив, и детектив, невольно прислушавшись, двинулся в его сторону.  
Источником музыки оказалась небольшая карусель, старая, вся в облупившейся краске – единственное неряшливое строение в парке. Она бесшумно кружилась, совсем не в такт своей печальной мелодии; в тусклом пасмурном воздухе весело мерцали цветные огоньки, и лошадки на ее платформе плавно опускались то вверх, то вниз, в то же время продолжая нестись по кругу: белые, черные, рыжие. На спине одной из них мелькнула маленькая фигурка в красной рубашечке и темно-синем джинсовом комбинезоне - Алекс? Детектив подошел к самой ограде и присмотрелся, на мгновение перед глазами отчетливо мелькнуло круглое детское лицо: коротко стриженная рыжая шевелюра, закрывающая глаза челка, застывшая улыбка, крапинки веснушек... Нет, не Алекс. Мальчик приветственно приподнял маленькие пальчики, но, сделав еще один виток по кругу, пропал, стоило Артуру на секунду отвлечься.  
\- Черт, - разочаровано протянул он, опершись на ограду.  
\- Мистер Старгер? - спросил кто-то у него за спиной весело и удивлённо. - Вот это да! Вы как тут оказались?  
Знакомый голос. Все еще не веря своему везению, детектив обернулся: перед ним стоял Алекс, целый, невредимый и совершенно не изменившийся с момента их предпоследней встречи. "Если это не очередное видение, конечно".  
\- Привет, Алекс, - он внимательно присмотрелся к мальчишке, чтобы исключить подвох. - Как? Иногда у меня получается... заглядывать в такие места. Я хотел поговорить с тобой, поэтому я здесь.  
\- Так вы специально ко мне пришли? Круто! - в голосе Алекса сквозило неподдельное восхищение. - Только… - он не договорил. Злой порыв ветра налетел вдруг из ниоткуда, взвихрил опавшие листья, едва не сбив мальчика с ног, и умчался, унося с собой ставшие вдруг бесплотными карусели и аттракционы. Яркие, зазывные, они вдруг поблёкли и, истончившись, как сигаретный дым, блёклой радугой улетели вдаль. Остался только на глазах чернеющий и теряющий листву парк.  
Алекс поёжился.  
\- Ого, тут как-то жутковато, - заметил он без особого страха, скорее будто запоминая что-то или пытаясь поддержать разговор. - Вам тоже жутковато, мистер Старгер?  
\- Не так, чтобы... но приятного мало, согласен.  
Без огней киосков парк стал еще более мрачным, неприветливым и настороженным.  
\- Что это за место?  
\- А вы не знаете? Я не очень уверен, но мне сказали, что это «другая сторона», - мальчик зарылся пальцами в густые светлые волосы, неосознанно копируя старшего брата. - Но мне больше свалку напоминает, потому что тут всё какое-то сломанное и работает не так, как надо. Ну вот, смотрите, - он протянул руку, будто хватаясь за что-то, потянул на себя, и посреди парка открылась дверь в уютную прихожую с персиковыми обоями. На вешалке с крючками в виде изогнувших хвосты бронзовых русалок висело изящное женское пальто и до боли знакомая Артуру красная куртка. Из приоткрытой двери гостиной доносилось приглушённое бормотание телевизора, изредка прерываемое взрывами надоедливого закадрового смеха.  
\- Ловко, - детектив удивленно приподнял бровь. "Ему сказали... интересно, что это значит? Кроме мальчишки здесь есть еще кто-то?" Он задумчиво взглянул на Алекса. – Значит ты можешь манипулировать всем этим?  
\- Да ладно вам, - Алекс попытался ответить небрежно, но уши у него явно порозовели, и уголки губ норовили выдать довольную улыбку. - Просто тут можно делать что угодно, но это тяжело, потому что, когда живёшь в нормальном мире, тебя все учат законам физики и всё такое, - он вошёл в дом и поманил Артура за собой. - И потом трудно переучиться... ой, забыл спросить, а вы спите сейчас, в нашем мире?  
\- Нет, - Артур замешкался, прежде чем шагнуть за порог гостеприимно распахнутой двери. Он пришел сюда по наитию, и вдруг так вовремя подвернулся мальчишка... не слишком ли удачное совпадение? После увиденного здесь детектив не стал бы доверять собственной тени, и потому он с пристальным вниманием изучал спину Алекса, но тот выглядел слишком живым по сравнению с тенями, населяющими этот город.  
\- А почему ты спрашиваешь? - он вошел внутрь дома и аккуратно прикрыл дверь.  
\- Потому что, когда Ник спит, он притаскивает сюда всякую гадость, - Алекс подошёл к двери в гостиную, но помедлил, не спеша её открывать. - Вроде чёрного рыцаря. Хорошо, что ему девушки голые не снятся, брр!  
\- Черный рыцарь? - детектив усмехнулся, не иначе на Феникса подействовали байки папаши его подружки. Артур вспомнил, что утром Шеобанн говорил про какой-то сон, только подробности вылетели из головы. - Я передам Фениксу, чтобы был поаккуратней в своих фантазиях.  
\- Ага, передайте, а то голые девушки - это противно, - доверительно сообщил Алекс. - И я, кстати, сразу понял, что вы уже подружились, потому что рыцарь был такой же, как вы. Но я сразу понял, что это не вы, потому что он точно был не настоящий. Как все они.  
Он открыл наконец дверь, и вошёл в гостиную, такую же персиковую, тёплую и уютную, с потрескивающим камином, с искусственной ёлкой под потолок, - идиллия, слишком тошнотворная, чтобы быть правдой. «Они» ничем не отличались от настоящих, разве что были чуть тусклее и как будто прозрачнее. Феникс, растянувшийся на диване с кружкой какао, отец, читающий газету под включённым торшером, мать, устроившаяся в кресле с вязанием...  
Никто из них не обратил внимания ни на Алекса, ни на его сумрачного гостя.  
Детектив с брезгливостью разглядывал находящихся вместе с ними в гостиной людей, если их только можно было назвать людьми. Увидеть вживую родителей Шеобанна было интересно, но эти фигуры вызывали только отвращение, словно комната была заполнена мертвецами.  
\- Нельзя их как-то убрать? - он вопросительно взглянул на мальчишку.  
\- Не знаю, они тут сами по себе. - Алекс вздохнул. - Может, чтобы присматривать за мной или чтобы я думал, что дома. Только я не такой глупый, я же вижу - они неправильные.  
Артур вновь мрачно посмотрел на блеклые силуэты: говорить в их присутствии было странно, но, похоже, ничего другого не оставалось.  
\- Послушай, Алекс, - осторожно начал он, - мне нужно узнать ответы на несколько вопросов, но предупреждаю, они неприятные... - детектив внимательно взглянул на мальчишку. - Как ты сюда попал, есть ли здесь еще кто-то живой, кроме тебя, и... что ты помнишь о Кнехте Рупрехте?  
\- А… почему вы спрашиваете? - Алекс отвернулся, взял из неподвижной руки Феникса пульт и выключил телевизор. Ничего не изменилось - бубнёж и взрывы смеха никуда не исчезли. - И так много вопросов сразу…  
\- Я хочу найти этого ублюдка - это основное, - вернее, этого хотел Феникс, но, раз бывшему полицейскому пришлось влезть в дело, Артур бы с удовольствием захлопнул за убийцей двери полицейской машины. Или пустил бы ему пулю в башку. - А остальные вопросы появились только после того, как я сюда попал. Это место странное.  
\- А вы разве раньше тут не были? Я так понял, что оно одно такое на весь мир. Как будто везде и нигде… чаю хотите? Только не знаю, можно ли тут пить чай, но я пробовал сладкую вату в парке, и она правда была сладкая. - Алекс сделал пару нерешительных шагов к кухне, будто пытался сбежать и одновременно стыдился этого желания.  
\- Нет, не был, - отрезал детектив. Вот первая проблема, вполне ожидаемая, но от этого не менее неприятная. Что если ему не удастся разговорить Шеобанна? Артур не исключал такой возможности, и эта мысль не вызывала ни малейшего удовольствия.  
Как копаться в ране и так и не найти пули.  
Он облокотился на стену, не сводя пристального взгляда с мальчишки.  
\- Алекс, я бы сказал, что понимаю тебя, но это будет брехня, потому что сам я никогда не был на твоем месте. Все что я знаю - это то, что тебе мерзко и стыдно об этом говорить и мне тоже неприятно задавать тебе эти вопросы, - мрачно и задумчиво произнес он. - Давай сделаем так, - Артур потер переносицу, врать он не хотел, - ты сказал, что я твой друг… если не хочешь говорить об этом, я тебя пойму, даже взрослым сложно это делать на твоем месте. Но этот ублюдок уже убивал, не один раз и не два, и будет продолжать. Ты можешь помочь его найти.  
Алекс молчал. Почему-то теперь казалось, что он, стоявший рядом, замер теперь на другом конце комнаты, потом ещё дальше, словно гостиная вытягивалась в длинный-длинный коридор, унося мальчика от Артура.  
\- Я ничего не помню, - слабо донеслось издалека. - Почти…  
\- Почти? Тогда что ты помнишь, Алекс? - нетерпеливо крикнул ему вслед детектив. Он шагнул вперед, но расстояние было слишком велико.  
Коридор внезапно взбрыкнул, изгибаясь, стены потерялись во тьме, и что-то огромное рухнуло вниз, едва не придавив детектива. Раскрытая книга, размером с пятиэтажный дом, тёмная и нечёткая. Одна гигантская страница была исписана непонятными словами, а на другой… знакомая уже Артуру гравюра с объятой пламенем девушкой.  
\- Это, - раздалось откуда-то сверху и со всех сторон. - Она была внизу.  
\- Черт... - Артур выпрямился: пол дрогнул от толчка, и детектив едва устоял на ногах. "Поганое место", - он задрал голову вверх, чтобы разглядеть страницы. Они были из обычной бумаги, края немного истрепались по краям от частого пользования. А язык... детектив сразу узнал его - книга была на французском.  
\- Где внизу, Алекс? - уже без особой надежды крикнул Артур в темноту.  
\- На полу… - донеслось совсем слабо. - В машине…  
Он, кажется, сказал ещё что-то, но резкий порыв ледяного ветра заглушил слова, сдувая коридор, тёмные стены и неясные силуэты, оставляя только белое безмолвие без начала и конца, белый цвет, в который можно было только падать…  
\- Не надо вам было приходить… - бесцветно прошептал невидимый Алекс где-то над ухом. - …это не понравилось…  
\- Кому не понравилось?! - но вопрос растворился в пустоте и так и остался без ответа, поглощенный ледяным вихрем, который яростно, но бессильно вцепился в одежду. Странный город-двойник Рэйвенстоуна бесследно исчез, и оставаться здесь было бессмысленно. 

III

\- …это не понравилось Миллисент, и она попросила перешить платье Ингерн. - Мама немного брезгливо взглянула на пластиковый стаканчик. Она была убеждена, что ушлые буфетчики используют их по несколько раз, поэтому идея выпить кофе в больничном кафетерии была ей противна, Ник ясно это видел.  
Они сидели у окна в маленьком пустом зале, которому, как и приёмной, попытались придать как можно более домашний вид. Стремление нового главврача сделать больницу домом родным для пациентов и их родственников было похвально, но по контрасту с холодными, серыми, почти монастырскими коридорами и стерильными белыми палатами такие уютные местечки смотрелись жутковато, будто расставленные ловушки.  
Феникс пару раз бывал тут в детстве, кажется, когда бабушке Морис делали операцию или что-то такое и они с мамой заходили её проведать. Всё, что он помнил из этих визитов - мамик каждый раз покупала ему булочку или ломкий, хрустящий рогалик, наполненный кремом.  
Сейчас он как раз пытался объесть похожий рогалик так, чтобы густой, приторный ванильный крем не вылез на клеёнчатую скатерть или на джинсы.  
\- Ей никогда ничего не нравится… - он откусил рогалику хвостик и тут же пожалел об этом. - Мамик, помнишь, как я заболел и вы меня отправили в Лондон?  
Мама поднесла стаканчик к губам и на секунду задержала его, чтобы сделать глоток.  
\- Конечно, милый, - нарочито небрежно, почти равнодушно отозвалась она. - У тебя держалась высокая температура, и мы не могли её сбить, притом чувствовал ты себя прекрасно. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Что это была за больница вообще? - Ник слизнул крем, опасно повисший на краю. - Тебя совсем туда не пускали?  
\- Пустили один раз, когда я приехала тебя устраивать. Там было очень мило: окраина города, большой парк, славные медсёстры, тихо и спокойно, как на курорте. Но они не разрешили мне остаться с тобой, понимаешь ли, такое у них было условие, уж не знаю почему. Первые пару дней я тебя навещала, а когда ты освоился, уехала.  
Мама была вроде бы такая же, как обычно, но что-то с ней точно случилось. Она вдруг подобралась, захлопнулась, как устрица, и слишком много внимания стала уделять содержимому стаканчика, будто пытаясь что-то разглядеть сквозь мутный, непрозрачный латте. Странно, но сейчас она стала даже немного похожа на Старгера, когда тот хотел что-то скрыть. Разве что не ругалась.  
\- А почему я стал говорить про эту Жанну? Которая сгорела.  
Этого, кажется, не стоило спрашивать. Мама отвернулась, разглядывая что-то в окне.  
\- Кажется, чью-то машину эвакуируют… - невпопад начала она.  
\- Мам!  
\- Ты просто случайно увидел по телевизору фильм про Жанну Д’Арк, впечатлился, наверное… - мама всё так же рассеянно глядела в окно. Никакой машины и никакого эвакуатора за ним не было.  
\- Знаешь, мне эта версия всегда казалась какой-то странноватой. - Ник, как обычно, невольно надул губы, пытаясь сосредоточиться. - Это вроде бы и логично, но…  
\- Феникс Николас Шеобанн. - Мать повернулась к нему, и взгляд её был непривычно холодным. - Есть вещи, о которых не говорят. Бесполезные вещи, которые не нужно помнить, о которых не нужно знать. Которые никому не рассказывают. Ты уже не ребёнок, ты двадцать лет прожил в Рейвенстоуне и должен был это запомнить. Если ты чего-то не помнишь, значит ты не должен помнить. - Она отставила стаканчик, разгладила юбку и поднялась. - Смотри-ка, доктор Креншо, мне как раз надо с ним поговорить.  
Она прошла мимо Ника и слегка потрепала его по волосам, но даже это тёплое прикосновение не могло развеять холод, будто повисший в воздухе после её слов.  
Мамик никогда так не разговаривала с ним.  
Никогда.  
Правда предаваться рефлексии было некогда - как только она подсела за докторский столик, Феникс чуть ли не бегом кинулся обратно в палату. Старгера надо было срочно эвакуировать.

***  
Первое, что почувствовал Артур - это теплую ручку ребенка, которую он держал в ладони, а потом постепенно пришли знакомые звуки больничной палаты и усталость, безмерная и опустошающая. Артур разжал руку и поднес ее к глазам: пальцы мелко дрожали от слабости.  
\- Дерьмо, - детектив тяжело облокотился на постель. Всякий раз, когда он нырял в чужое сознание последствия были одинаковы: чувствовал он себя отвратно, словно весь день тащил за собой грузовой состав, и к усталости вдобавок присоединилась сдавившая виски безумная головная боль. Только теперь детектив сомневался, что это место было как-то связано с Алексом.  
Пора было уходить, пока сюда не заявился мальчишка со своей матерью, но тело отказывалось двигаться. "Еще две минуты... нужно немного отдохнуть..."  
\- Ну что там? - прошептал вдруг кто-то над ухом, будто в продолжение полутрипа полукошмара.  
\- Что? - детектив приподнял голову и резко обернулся, застигнутый врасплох, но там стоял всего лишь Феникс. - Ах, это ты... - с раздражением проворчал он. Нужно было уходить, но ноги не желали двигаться. - Как видишь, ничего, но мы мило побеседовали... если можно так сказать.  
\- Звучит жутковато, - честно признался Ник. Он не хотел пугать Старгера, но вошёл бесшумно, сам не зная почему. Чтобы не разбудить Алекса, наверное. - И вообще, нам уже пора, мама может вернуться, как я ей буду объяснять твой визит? Ты сейчас даже на мой взгляд выглядишь как до чёртиков странный педофил.  
\- Надо же, я не гожусь даже на обычного педофила, какое разочарование, - Артур кисло усмехнулся и усталым движением помассировал виски: голова не желала проходить. - Я пошутил, а у тебя с чувством юмора точно не все в порядке, - наставительно, но рассеянно посоветовал он Нику. Надо было встать, но сил не было даже на это. Детектив бросил на него острожный взгляд - заметил ли мальчишка что-нибудь? При мысли о том, что придется придумывать объяснение, голова начала болеть еще сильнее. "А его обязательно придется придумывать, если ты растянешься здесь на полу". Артур натянул перчатку и куртку и, собрав остатки сил, поднялся, стараясь, чтобы не было заметно мерзкую мелкую дрожь в коленях.  
Но Ник заметил. Как с трудом поднимается Артур, как явно обозначились вдруг морщины у него на лице.  
Феникс крепко, но решительно взял детектива под локоть.  
\- Думаешь, я не заметил? Мог бы сразу сказать, - ему жутковато было говорить с Артуром строгим тоном, он знал, что Старгер точно окрысится, но пора было расставить точки над и.  
\- Пошел к черту. Тебя это не касается, - холодно процедил детектив, и глаза его опасно сузились. Он резким движением стряхнул руку Феникса и направился к двери, но, подойдя к ней, тяжело оперся на косяк.  
\- Касается! - Ник поймал его снова, на этот раз вцепившись, как клещ. - Мог бы сразу сказать, что болен! Я бы всё равно тебя нанял.  
\- Я не болен. И если ты не отпустишь, я тебе что-нибудь сломаю, - пообещал Артур, мрачно глядя на Шеобанна, - я тебе не бабка, чтобы меня под руки таскать.  
Ник побледнел. При обещании что-нибудь сломать его слегка затошнило, но он не отступил.  
\- Тебе нужен врач, идиота кусок! Ты на ногах еле стоишь.  
\- Никто мне не нужен, это сейчас пройдет, - с раздражением отмахнулся от него Артур. Детектив протянул свободную руку и, схватив юнца за воротник куртки, придавил того к дверному косяку так, что спина Шеобанна соприкоснулась с ним с глухим стуком. - Никогда не делай того, о чем тебя не просят, ясно? - холодно процедил Артур и, только удостоверившись, что Шеобанн его услышал, разжал пальцы и рывком распахнул дверь в коридор.  
Феникс не отставал, хотя и прикасаться больше не решался, просто шёл на расстоянии.  
\- Не ври мне, ты точно болеешь, - уверенно заявил он, готовый, впрочем, в любую минуту увернуться от удара. - Приехал в глушь из Лондона, постоянно напиваешься, почти не выходишь из дому, тощий, жена тебя бросила, и тебе уже два дня подряд было плохо. Может, тебе осталось жить неделю, а я не знаю об этом! Это точно что-то смертельное или очень серьёзное, но даже если так, - ничего стыдного в этом нет и нечего это скрывать! Я не хочу, чтобы ты вдруг помер!  
\- Я не вру и помирать не собираюсь, - проворчал Артур, поморщившись. Он бросил вокруг беспокойный взгляд, но коридор был пуст. - И не визжи на всю больницу, а то ты привлекаешь слишком много внимания, - детектив дошел до лестничного пролета и оперся на перила, переводя дыхание. - С чего вдруг ты забеспокоился? Я тебе никто, просто жадный детектив, поэтому настоятельно советую приберечь заботливость для своих родственничков.  
\- Я не визжу! - огрызнулся Феникс, но тон сбавил. - Я боюсь, понятно? Почему мне должно хотеться, чтобы ты умирал? И вообще, если ты не врёшь, то почему тебе плохо уже второй раз?  
\- Я же сказал - это тебя не касается. Любопытство кошку сгубило, - проворчал Артур и, придерживаясь за перила, начал спускаться вниз. Впереди ждал такой же длинный коридор и холл... при мысли о них, детектива сразу замутило. - Слушай, здесь есть место для посетителей, где можно спокойно посидеть?  
Ник отреагировал моментально:  
\- Покажу, только если расскажешь, что с тобой, - выпалил он. Шантаж? Может быть, зато для важного дела.  
Артур с удивлением приподнял бровь.  
\- Вы посмотрите на него - еще условия ставит... – детектив усмехнулся. - А зачем тебе это вообще знать?  
Ник помедлил с ответом. Действительно, зачем? Если он скажет, что ему интересно или любопытно, Артур чего доброго рассердится, или ещё хуже - посмеётся. Иногда Феникс чувствовал, что этот прожжённый коп ценит только честность, значит отвечать нужно было максимально честно. Но так, чтобы привередливого Старгера не разозлить.  
\- Потому что я ещё не видел болезни, при которой человеку надо всё время носить перчатки, даже если руки здоровы.  
При мысли о перчатках у него в животе что-то сжалось в комок. Артур не снял их даже в библиотеке, хотя в них наверняка сложно было перелистывать страницы. Вернее, снимал, но только один раз - когда прикасался к картине. И в больнице, в палате Алекса, он как раз надевал перчатку, когда Ник вошёл… Если бы не воспоминание о том, как приятно холодило кожу прикосновение, Феникс даже внимания бы не обратил, но эта деталь прочно врезалась ему в память, а за ней потянулись и остальные.  
\- Не думал, что ты такой внимательный. Но ты забыл еще одну болезнь - когда у человека не все в порядке с головой, - Артур спустился по лестнице до следующего пролета и насмешливо посмотрел на Феникса снизу вверх. - Как тебе такой вариант?  
\- Что-то вроде синдрома, когда человеку всё кажется грязным? Как его там… - топот Ника гулко отскакивал от серо-зелёных стен. К концу лестницы Феникс не выдержал и перемахнул сразу через две ступеньки. - В общем, это не оно. Во-первых, ты трогал картину в библиотеке, сняв перчатку. А она ведь наверняка пыльная и грязная, ты бы сразу об этом подумал. А во-вторых, ты сейчас зелёный весь непонятно от чего, вряд ли от нервов.  
\- Просто я чертовски устал, - пробормотал Артур. - Не хочу я тебе ничего говорить, и на это много причин, но основная - у тебя язык как помело.  
\- Что?! - устал он, как же. Такую хилую отговорку Ник просто проигнорировал. - Я тебе выдал хоть одну тайну? Если не хочешь говорить, значит что-то точно есть.  
Феникс остановился рядом и обеспокоенно попытался заглянуть Старгеру в лицо.  
\- Мне не выдал, но из-за твоей неосторожности скоро весь город узнает, кто меня нанял и чем я занимаюсь. Вот сейчас таскаешься за мной, а ведь в больнице полно медсестер, готовых посплетничать. Сюда? - Артур толкнул большую стеклянную дверь и заглянул внутрь. Это была небольшая комната для посетителей, обставленная диванами и кадками с растениями, из окна, затянутого сетью плюща, открывался вид на магазин через улицу. В комнате никого не было, и детектив тяжело опустился на ближайший диван, с облегчением вытянув ноги.  
Ник устроился рядом. Энн могла его и подождать, до конца приёмных часов было время, а оставлять Артура одного, да ещё когда он так и не раскололся? Ну уж нет!  
\- Так ты мне расскажешь? - осторожно спросил он Старгера через пару минут ёрзанья на диване. - Тут никого нет.  
\- Хорошо, - на минуту задумавшись, медленно произнес Артур. - Возможно, это поумерит твой пыл, - пробормотал он с явным сомнением. - Ты умеешь вызывать огонь, и я тоже кое-что умею... Прикасаясь к предметам или к людям, я вижу самые отвратительные вещи, которые с ними происходили, - Артур не верил, что когда-нибудь снова произнесет эти слова, но это случилось, и больше всего удивления вызвало собственное безразличие. То, от чего раньше в душе мгновенно загоралась злость, смешанная с глухим отчаянием, сейчас превратилось просто в очередное досадное неудобство.  
"Когда только успел привыкнуть?"  
\- Я могу заглядывать в чужое сознание, и еще... меня преследуют неудачи, так что ты совершаешь огромную ошибку, так активно навязывая свое общество.  
Феникс молчал. Он смотрел в потолок и пытался прикинуть, что из сказанного правда, а что - обман. Старгер был хитрый, он умел манипулировать… где вообще гарантия, что ему действительно плохо, что он не разыграл весь этот спектакль с полуобмороком? «Меня преследуют неудачи, не ходи за мной», - таким никого не напугаешь, кроме человека, который точно уверен, что необъяснимые сверхъестественные штуки существуют.  
Но… Артур оказался на пляже точно вовремя, чтобы спасти Алекса. Не удивился, когда Феникс обжёг его, рассказал о повесившемся художнике…  
Конечно, такие совпадения тоже бывают, и даже скорее всего это совпадение, но слова Старгера отлично объясняли, зачем ему нужно было увидеть Лепрекона.  
А ещё он сказал про «сознание».  
Тёмный, мёртвый Рейвенстоун, рыцарь, убивающий девочку…  
Разве такое у Алекса сознание? Разве это нормально?  
\- Как-то многовато экстрасенсов на один город, - наконец отозвался Ник, сунув руки в карманы. - Ты, я, Лепрекон… это даже не многовато, это чёртова уйма, так что, если хочешь, чтобы я поверил, говори, зачем ты сюда пришёл.  
\- Да мне плевать веришь ты или нет. Я уже сказал тебе, почему я здесь, еще в палате.  
\- То есть ты с ним говорил? - Ник резко выпрямился и удивлённо обернулся к нему. - Как?  
\- Как и с тобой - словами, - Артуру уже надоели расспросы. – Алекс еще жив, поэтому, прикоснувшись, легко найти, где находится сознание, поэтому мне и нужен был твой брат. Вот только это место совсем не похоже на личный мирок ребенка... возможно, ты сам его видел, - Артур нахмурился и поднял внимательный взгляд на Шеобанна. - Кстати, он передавал тебе привет и просил, чтобы ты не таскал к нему всякую дрянь, вроде Черных рыцарей, которые почему-то похожи на меня.  
Ник открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл.  
Старгер не мог узнать о Чёрном Рыцаре.  
Никак.  
\- Значит… во сне всё было по-настоящему, так? - медленно проговорил он. - И ты был с Алексом в этом городе, допрашивал его, да?  
\- Я попробовал его разговорить, но узнал не слишком много. Он почти ничего не помнит и, учитывая случившееся, это неудивительно, - Артур полез в карман за сигаретами, но, вспомнив, где они находятся, снова с разочарованием откинулся на спинку дивана. - Но кое-что он все-таки сказал. Наш извращенец оказался любителем иностранных языков, у него в машине валялась книга на французском, - то, что в ней был тот же самый рисунок Жанны д'Арк, который подкинули Фениксу, детектив решил пока умолчать.  
Ник содрогнулся, представив, что Лепрекону пришлось ещё и говорить об этом. Вспоминать. Думать о таком в мире, который строит себя по кирпичику, забирая целые улицы прямо из твоей головы. Где гарантия, что по чёрному городу не ходит сейчас Кнехт Рупрехт, любитель французских книжек?  
Он прогнал от себя эту мысль так быстро, как только смог.  
\- А название? Лепрекон запомнил бы, он вечно запоминает, что не надо.  
\- Не было там названия, просто открытые страницы и все, - соврал детектив.  
\- Ты так говоришь, будто сам видел. - Ник с подозрением прищурился. - Расскажи мне всё, я твой наниматель, ты что-то от нанимателя скрываешь?  
Детектив задумчиво посмотрел на Шеобанна. Стоило ли говорить сейчас про рисунок? Мальчишка сразу бы решил, что тот, кто его подкинул - маньяк, а Артур в этом сомневался. Напрашивалось только два вывода: или это совпадение, хотя весьма странное, или же его действительно подкинул извращенец, вот только зачем?  
\- Я ничего не скрываю, просто есть одна деталь, - детектив устало потер переносицу, - ее надо уточнить.  
\- Какая деталь… - начал было Феникс, но тут же махнул рукой. - А, ладно, сейчас не рассказывай. Спрошу потом, когда ты не будешь на покойника похож. Сходим вечером в паб? Тебе от пива точно полегчает, ты же без этого жить не можешь.  
\- Мне полегчает, если ты не будешь трещать под ухом. Мгновенно исцелюсь, - Артур усмехнулся. - И никакого пива вечером: во-первых, я его не люблю, во-вторых, у меня будет работа.  
\- Работа? Какая?  
\- Которая тебя не касается. Сможешь наконец провести этот вечер с мамочкой и папочкой, а не таскаться с алкоголиком, подозреваемом в убийстве детей, на потеху соседям.  
\- Нет, я пойду с тобой! - Ник был искренне возмущён. Сначала Старгер скрывает от него важные вещи, потом практически отстраняет от дела… - Почему ты меня не берёшь?!  
\- Потому что тебе там делать нечего. Я же ясно сказал: избавь меня от твоей смазливой физиономии. Надоел, - Артур поднялся и, схватив мальчишку за куртку, выставил его в коридор. - Вот тебе в утешение, - в руках у Шеобанна осталась визитка.  
\- А… а я всё равно пойду с тобой, - негромко, но уверенно пробормотал Феникс закрывшейся у него перед носом двери. - И выслежу тебя, если надо.  
Он развернулся и побрёл по тускло освещённому коридору. Раз Старгер хочет побыть один, самое время сходить в гости к Энн! Без цветов и без фруктов, зато с благодарностями. Правда, где её искать, он понятия не имел, но решил пойти наудачу. Энн ведь не похожа на старушку, которая целыми днями будет сидеть в палате, что если она выйдет прогуляться по коридору?  
Или можно будет найти медсестру и спросить, в какой палате женщина, по имени Энн.  
Или открывать все двери подряд, хотя больные могут пожаловаться.  
Или…  
\- Мистер Эндрю?  
Ник не обознался: мужчина с букетом роз, обогнавший его у входа в корпус, действительно был библиотекарем.  
Услышав знакомый голос, Кейн удивленно обернулся.  
\- О, Феникс, - он приветливо улыбнулся, только улыбка вышла натянутой и безжизненной, словно Кейн растерял куда-то весь свой задор, но усиленно пытался скрыть это за вежливостью. Сейчас как никогда библиотекарь выглядел на свои тридцать с небольшим, то ли из-за слишком плотно сжатых губ, то ли дело было в освещении – тусклый дневной свет в окружении серых стен придавал всем лицам нездоровый оттенок.  
\- Привет. Как неожиданно... что ты здесь... - Эндрю замолчал на полуслове и нахмурился. – Ах, да, у тебя же здесь брат, - тут же извиняющимся тоном поправил себя он.  
\- Вы… - воодушевления и радости от случайной встречи как не бывало. Вчера в библиотеке Эндрю тоже вёл себя так, будто ничего не случилось, так же, как все, и даже теперь избегал простых слов сочувствия.  
Не то чтобы они были нужны Фениксу, но он впервые в жизни чувствовал себя изгоем, и это ему не нравилось.  
\- Вы идёте кого-то навестить? - глупый вопрос, естественно, человек, пришедший в больницу с цветами, идёт навещать кого-то, но нужно ведь было поддерживать видимость светского разговора.  
Будто им обоим не всё равно.  
\- Да, моя тетя... она болеет, - Кейн замялся и переложил букет в другую руку. - Извини, я такая свинья, думаю только о своих проблемах, - он смущенно усмехнулся, и это выражение растерянности смотрелось непривычно на его лице. - У тебя они еще хуже, а ты тут передо мной изображаешь вежливость. Я должен был еще вчера сказать - мне жаль твоего брата, это ужасно... то, что случилось.  
В первую секунду Ник даже растерялся от этих слов. Он совсем не ожидал от смешливого мистера Эндрю настоящего сочувствия и не был готов его принять. Проще было обвинять всех в чёрствости, чем достойно отвечать на заботу.  
\- Я… нет, это вы извините. - Он опустил глаза. - Я вам тоже сочувствую. И вы не обязаны вот так… а давайте я вас провожу! Я тоже хотел навестить одного человека в этом корпусе, нам, наверное, по дороге.  
Феникс улыбнулся так искренне, как только мог, стараясь загладить вину, и в то же время… в то же время он немного злился на Эндрю. После того, что случилось с Алексом, чужие чувства и проблемы вдруг словно выросли до небес, люди будто приблизились, как под лупой, стали живее, и оказалось, что все они могут страдать и испытывать боль. Что если задеть их чувства, потом может быть стыдно. Ник не хотел этого стыда, ему неприятно и утомительно было думать всё время о ком-то, кроме себя, а тут Эндрю просто вынуждал сочувствовать ему, ощущать себя виноватым. Насколько же легче было с Артуром! Этот злобный тощий чёрт плевал на всех свысока, и его настолько ничто не волновало, что обидеть его было не страшно, даже наоборот, невыносимо хотелось порой.  
Мистер Эндрю же был простым, уязвимым человеком. Увы.  
\- Тогда идем, мне на второй этаж, - библиотекарь согласился сразу и снова улыбнулся с некоторым облегчением. Всю дорогу он молчал, чувствуя смущенность Феникса, однако той мимолетной растерянности, с которой он извинялся перед Шеобанном, как не бывало. Кейн вновь стал самим собой - непринужденно здоровался и шутил с проходящими врачами и медсестрами, как со старыми знакомыми, видимо, он бывал здесь очень часто и успел приглядеться персоналу.  
Палата его тетушки находилась в середине безликого серого коридора.  
\- Ну вот, мы и пришли, - Эндрю остановился у такой же серой двери. - А ты кого здесь искал, Феникс? Я могу помочь, если хочешь... люди в этом корпусе обычно одни и те же, - он невесело усмехнулся.  
Ник чуть помедлил, соображая, как бы получше описать Энн, которую видел всего-то раз в жизни.  
\- Это женщина… мм… пожилая, с очень короткими волосами, и носит яркую шаль. Ещё её зовут Энн. Всё, - честно признался он. Ему вдруг стало страшно, что Эндрю сейчас посмотрит на него удивлённо и скажет, что такой женщины в больнице нет и никогда не было.  
Глупо, но такой шанс был. Если не мёрзнущее в холодильнике красное яблоко, Ник вряд ли бы даже попытался снова прийти в раковый корпус, убедив себя, что всё ему привиделось.  
Непроницаемые зеленые глаза с внезапным интересом уставились на Ника.  
\- А тебе чертовски везет, Феникс, - библиотекарь распахнул дверь и заглянул внутрь. - Тетя Энн, к тебе гости!


	6. Святой Себастьян

I  
Энн Блэкуотер была из тех людей, которые как будто занимают собой всё отведённое им пространство, подстраивая его под себя. Её белая неуютная типовая палата была полна ярких деталей: клубок лимонной пряжи с начатым вязанием на хвосте, то самое радужное парео, свисающее со стула, несколько букетов пышных багряных роз, салатовый мобильный телефон…  
Сама Энн, ненакрашенная, в белой больничной пижаме в мелкий горошек, слегка терялась на фоне всего этого, но стоило ей улыбнуться, как сразу становилось понятно - в созвездии окружающих мелочей она - самая яркая звезда.  
\- Кто меня нашёл! - она сняла простенькие прямоугольные очки без оправы и отложила тетрадь, в которую до этого что-то записывала. - Счастливый принц! Энди, где ты его поймал?  
\- Здесь, у входа в корпус, - Эндрю пропустил Ника вперед и прикрыл за ним дверь. - Не знал, что вы уже знакомы, - он, с легким любопытством взглянул на Феникса.  
Ник разглядывал Энн и в очередной раз удивлялся тому, в каком маленьком городке они все живут. Наверное, это отразилось на его лице, потому что Энн рассмеялась.  
\- Знакомы, хотя кое-кто до последнего момента не верил, что я cуществую. Ну да ладно, племянник, это не твоё дело, у нас с мистером Шеобанном свои тайны. Кстати, твоя Крошечка Лесли скоро принесёт мне таблетки, так что не убегай.  
Она подмигнула Эндрю.  
Феникс не знал, куда себя деть. Он был немного смущён тем, что ничего не принёс: ни конфет, ни цветов - и это ощущение было для него странным. Он редко смущался по-настоящему, только если делал что-то не так перед человеком, которому хотел понравиться. А Энн он понравиться хотел. В каком-то смысле она напоминала ему бабушку. Не его родную, а бабушку в общем смысле.  
С бабулей Шеобанн у него были хорошие, но не доверительные отношения: она жила далеко, приезжала нечасто и, кажется, не очень интересовалась внуками, хотя охотно давала им денег. Феникс ездил к ней на каникулы всего пару раз, в детстве, и в этих поездках не было ничего особенно запоминающегося, кроме бабушкиного сливового пирога.  
Положа руку на сердце, он куда охотнее променял бы здоровую и скучную бабулю Шеобанн на умирающую, весёлую Энн, дразнящую сейчас своего племянника.  
\- Почему это моя? - с самым искренним недоумением поинтересовался Эндрю, но глаза его весело блеснули. - Не могу же я не смотреть на самую симпатичную девушку отделения, если она так часто здесь бывает. Только это еще ничего не значит... - он с нежностью приобнял тетушку и поискал глазами свободную вазу для нового букета.  
\- Он думает, я не знаю, что у него шашни с медсестрой, - сказала Энн Фениксу, глядя на него из-за плеча племянника. - Но годы, проведённые с Эбби, любого сделают проницательным.  
\- Эбби? - Ник пододвинул Эндрю пластиковую вазочку, скрытую за шикарными розами и сел на край кровати. Чувство неловкости потихоньку отпускало.  
\- Эбби Роад, частный детектив. Слышал о такой? - теперь Энн улыбалась немного самодовольно, явно желая произвести впечатление.  
Ник особенно не впечатлился. Мягкие покетбуки про Эбби Роад продавались в каждом газетном киоске. Остроумные, интересные, написанные неплохим языком, но всё-таки из тех книг, которые скорее забывают в метро, чем ставят на полку.  
\- Я пару раз читал. Что-то там про кольцо… - Феникс наморщил лоб, припоминая. - И ещё там было какое-то отравленное письмо и тип, который позвонил самому себе на автоответчик…а вы что, любите детективы?  
\- Она не только любит их, но и пишет, - Кейн водрузил букет в вазу и, любовно поправив цветы, наполнил ее водой из стеклянного графина, стоящего на окне. - И после каждой книги жалуется, что у нее иссякли идеи, хотя я всегда удивляюсь ее фантазии, - доверительно наябедничал он Нику. - Если ты читал про Эбби, то, может, помнишь автора - Люси Даймондс? Так вот, она перед тобой.  
\- Эбби Роад, Люси Даймондс… это что-то из «Битлз», да? - Ник не слушал такое старьё, но названия песен были знакомы по отцовским пластинкам.  
\- Точно! - Энн радостно хлопнула себя по колену. - Ну надо же, молодёжь ещё хоть что-то помнит! «Царство одиноких - мы рядом с ним живем. Царство одиноких - подумайте о нем».  
\- Вы не выглядите настолько старой, - Феникс не удержался, чтобы не подольститься, хотя отчасти это была правда.  
\- Спасибо за комплимент, малыш, но на самом деле я настолько старая, что Энди мог бы меня засушить и держать в библиотечном архиве.  
\- Тетя, ты преувеличиваешь, - Эндрю мягко улыбнулся. - Архив - это для ненужного хлама, в котором только повернутые на старье люди копаются. Чтобы я тебя туда отправил? Да ни за что.  
В памяти Феникса вдруг всплыл сегодняшний разговор с матерью. Если в Рейвенстоуне не принято говорить о некоторых вещах, не значит ведь это, что тут на самом деле ничего не случается? О случае с тем мальчиком, пропавшим из собственного двора, и Лепреконом скоро перестанут вспоминать, но в старых газетах наверняка что-то останется.  
Ник был согласен с Эндрю, он тоже считал, что архивы это скукотища для стариков, особенно теперь, когда всё можно найти в интернете за пять минут, но что если там было что-нибудь о… горящих людях, например? Вдруг он был не первым? Или о маньяках? Что если убийства происходили и раньше, но их никто не замечал?  
Конечно, библиотекарь не мог хранить весь архив в голове и просить его порыться среди заплесневелых газет вот так сразу (самому Нику там сидеть не хотелось) было грубовато, зато Энн была достаточно старой, чтобы помнить что-нибудь интересное.  
\- Вы, наверное, ещё помните, как фашисты бомбили нашу крепость, да? - поддел он Энн, еле удержавшись от того, чтобы показать ей язык. Почему-то её хотелось дразнить, как девочку, только чтобы посмотреть на реакцию.  
Странно, но Энн удивилась.  
\- Бомбили? Кто это тебе сказал? - спросила она, переглянувшись с племянником.  
\- Все говорят… и в школе мы проходили… - воздух в палате будто похолодел и сгустился, совсем как в больничном буфете. Будто в комнату впускали какой-то невидимый газ, от которого люди замолкали и запирались в себе.  
\- Я тоже проходил. Милая история, правда? – Эндрю первый нарушил тишину и насмешливо взглянул на Ника. - А какая правдоподобная! Немцы сочли старые развалины гораздо более опасным объектом, чем действующую на благо фронта шахту, до которой рукой подать.  
Феникс промолчал, немного надувшись. Ему вдруг показалось, что библиотекарь смеётся над ним, потому что он понятия не имел, почему лучше бомбить шахты, а не замки и зачем вообще было всё это устраивать. В его понимании, основанном на разрозненных фактах, которые ему когда-то нехотя пришлось учить, все войны велись только для того, чтобы убить побольше людей и забрать какой-нибудь кусок земли с труднозапоминаемым названием. Понимать всякие хитрые планы и интриги было для него слишком сложно.  
\- «Милая история»! - Энн выудила из тумбочки полупустую коробку шоколадных конфет и протянула Нику, будто утешая. - Твои «милые истории» все о каких-нибудь ужасах, которые произошли сто лет назад. Я тоже этим грешу, но мои ужасы хотя бы посовременнее, и я в них не закапываюсь с таким удовольствием. Это всё Эбби виновата.  
\- Ворошить старье - моя профессия, а мне нужно поддерживать себя в форме, - библиотекарь только развел руками и довольно усмехнулся. - Нет ничего показательней в истории, чем старые людские грешки.   
\- А что случилось с крепостью? - Феникс подумал и взял конфету, сменив гнев на милость.  
\- Она была разрушена не немецкой бомбой, а нашими военными, - Кейн нахмурился, взгляд зеленых, как бутылочное стекло, глаз стал задумчивым. - Это старая история, из тех позорных пятен на репутации города, которые нельзя отмыть, но можно забыть. Может ты сам уже заметил, здесь, в Рейвенстоуне, вообще не принято говорить о таких вещах - только о погоде, рассаде и о семейных интрижках соседей, - не без яда в голосе отметил библиотекарь.  
«Заметил», - мысленно согласился с ним Феникс. Раньше, когда у него всё было в порядке, мир вокруг казался простым и честным, а теперь… что на самом деле происходит?  
Ему не особенно хотелось знать историю крепости, но она была нужна, чтобы оценить, насколько всё плохо в этом городке.  
\- А зачем им было взрывать развалины? - спросил он, глядя на Эндрю как на школьного учителя: внимательно, но уже приготовившись скучать.  
\- Жертвоприношения, - Кейн бросил это слово равнодушным, будничным тоном, словно они говорили о позавчерашнем дожде, но лукаво прищурился. - В этой крепости убивали людей. Во время второй мировой на волне страха от авианалетов в Рейвенстоуне появилось что-то вроде языческого культа, возглавил его директор компании и мэр Джек Роули. Он был владельцем шахт, а значит, и владельцем всего города, и мало кто мог встать ему поперек дороги. Конечно, сначала не все жители поверили безумцу, но довольно быстро количество сторонников Роули превысило количество здравомыслящих и закончилось все банальной резней, которую остановили подоспевшие к тому времени военные. Они переловили всех зачинщиков и взорвали крепость.  
\- Да ладно! - вырвалось у Ника. Он готов был поверить, что в Рейвенстоуне кто-нибудь химичил с банковскими счетами или кто-то кого-то тайком убил, но жертвоприношения? Такое школьники в летнем лагере друг другу рассказывают по ночам.  
Энн, кажется, была того же мнения.  
\- Тебе надо поработать над интонацией, - она критически ткнула племянника в плечо указательным пальцем. - И не щурь глаза, а то получается недостаточно страшно.  
\- Значит, это неправда? - несмотря на бредовость истории, Ник всё-таки почувствовал облегчение.  
\- Про солдат - правда, - охотно согласилась Энн. - А вот зачем они взорвали крепость, никто точно не знает. Может быть, хотели что-то скрыть, например, замести следы какой-нибудь тайной операции.  
Она взяла очки и, протерев их пододеяльником, надела обратно.  
\- Прежде чем верить во всякие оккультные штуки, мальчик-звезда, всегда ищи объяснения в реальном мире, вот мой тебе совет.  
«Легко сказать», - мрачно подумал Феникс, мельком оглядев собственные руки. Он, конечно, плохо учил биологию в школе, но был уверен, что миссис Пирс ничего не говорила о том, что люди загораются сами собой. Или о том, что можно увидеть прошлое человека, прикоснувшись к нему. Или об изнанке города, на которую может попасть твой брат, если окажется в коме.  
Найти этому объяснение в реальном мире? Что это за мир такой должен быть?  
\- А что если кто-то узнал про эту историю и тоже пытается приносить жертвы? - вдруг спросил Ник, поразившись пришедшей ему на ум мысли. - Ну, тот маньяк, который… вы понимаете.  
\- Может быть, - Эндрю невозмутимо пожал плечами, замечание тетушки его нисколько не смутило. – Любое настоящее жертвоприношение требует соблюдения определенного ритуала. Чтобы определить, оно это или нет, нужно тщательно изучить все факты.  
Пока он говорил, Энн смотрела на Феникса необычно пристально, будто пытаясь разглядеть на его лице ответ на какой-то вопрос.  
Судя по тому, как сдвинулись к переносице её брови, она этот ответ нашла. И он её не порадовал.  
\- Энн? Я в шоколаде вымазался? - простодушно спросил Ник, вытирая рот.  
\- Да нет, просто хочу дать ещё совет от старой бабки, - её взгляд стал жёстким, почти колючим. - Не ввязывайся в это дело, я тебя прошу. Оставь всё полиции. А ты, Энди, не поощряй его.  
Нику стало обидно. Он только начал думать, что Энн его понимает, что она - свой человек, но сейчас она говорила в точности то же самое, что сказал бы любой «взрослый».  
\- И это мне говорит бабуля, которая детективы пишет? Вы сама наверняка только и думаете, как бы это использовать в книге или узнать раньше всех, кто убийца… - начал было он, но замолчал. На секунду ему показалось, что она сейчас даст ему пощёчину, но Энн только закрыла глаза, глубоко вдохнула и снова улыбнулась, хотя улыбка вышла немного натянутой.  
\- Ладно, - она сказала это в потолок, будто говоря сама с собой. - Мальчишки медленно взрослеют, Дориан Грей. Ты ещё никогда не хоронил близких и не знаешь, что в жизни серьёзно, а что - нет. И уж тем более не понимаешь, как пишутся книги, поэтому я на тебя не сержусь, понятно? Но, в следующий раз, когда захочешь что-то сказать, лучше подумай. И не лезь в расследование, я тебя умоляю. Это опасно, это не игрушки.  
\- Я и не лезу, - Ник решил пойти на попятный. Его вдруг испугала перспектива того, что если он расскажет про Артура, Энн или её племянник, чего доброго, позвонят его родителям.  
А он всё-таки ещё сильно зависел от мамика и отца, даже несмотря на свои почти полные двадцать лет.  
\- Да ладно вам, - Кейн нарушил затянувшуюся неловкую паузу, с удивлением переведя взгляд с лица тетушки на Феникса. - Если вы и дальше будете продолжать в том же духе, я тоже стану отвратительно серьезным, а это сегодня не входит в мои планы.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - замахала руками Энн. - Меня всё равно никто не послушает, я же знаю. Возьмите по конфетке и выметайтесь отсюда оба. Можете хоть чертей на кладбище вызывать, хоть маньяков ловить, мне всё равно, но если вас поубивают - домой не появляйтесь… кстати, Феникс, если меня выпишут до конца твоих каникул, заходи в гости, испеку тебе пирог. И спасибо за цветы.  
\- Цветы? - Ник удивлённо глянул на роскошные розы на тумбочке. - Я цветы не посылал.  
\- Хмм… - Энн прикусила губу, глядя в пространство, и чуть прищурилась. - Значит, опять анонимный поклонник. Лестно, лестно. Только поздно.  
Феникс едва не переспросил, кому поздно и для чего, но вовремя сообразил, что эти слова относились не к нему.  
\- Ладно, нам действительно пора. Если я сегодня опять опоздаю, меня линчуют, - извиняющимся тоном произнес Кейн, хотя еще минуту назад, судя тому, как недовольно вытянулось его лицо, готов был возмутиться. - Завтра увидимся, - он тепло улыбнулся тетушке и мягко коснулся плеча Ника, намекая на то, что разговор окончен.  
Прикрыв дверь палаты, Эндрю замешкался, ищущим взглядом обшарив коридор, – к его разочарованию, он оказался пуст.   
\- Ладно, пойдем, - нехотя произнес он, словно убеждая больше самого себя. – А ты ей понравился, не каждого Энн приглашает на пирог. И не каждому дает советы, - Эндрю уткнулся в мобильник, быстро набирая какой-то текст.   
\- Мы просто с ней говорили один раз, случайно, - Феникс решил не вдаваться в подробности. Ему неловко было вспоминать ту ночь. Теперь, успокоившись и привыкнув, он считал, что показал себя тогда размазнёй. Эндрю незачем было об этом знать. - Но это не удивительно, что я ей нравлюсь - я всем нравлюсь.  
«Кроме Старгера», - хотел он добавить, но уж об Артуре библиотекарю точно докладывать не надо было.  
Тихо звякнуло отправленное сообщение. Кейн спрятал телефон и с удивлением посмотрел на Феникса, а потом улыбнулся.  
\- Действительно, похоже на то, - расспрашивать о подробностях Эндрю не стал, видимо, они его не очень интересовали или он просто догадался о нежелании Ника говорить на эту тему. - Кстати, тебе ведь тоже в библиотеку, если хочешь, могу подбросить. Я на машине.  
Ник не заставил упрашивать себя дважды.  
«Старгер меня послал», - подумал он, - «значит, могу ехать с кем хочу».  
Несмотря на это, его всё-таки не оставляла мысль, что он как будто… немного отстаёт от жизни. Это было, конечно, глупо, детектив сам его выставил, да и в библиотеку не собирался, но быть рядом с ним значило быть в курсе расследования. Не спускать его с поводка, подталкивать, чтобы работал, и выведывать у него то, о чём он сам говорить не хотел.  
И всё-таки, не ехать в библиотеку нельзя было - мистер Клэренс обиделся бы, - хотя Ника туда не тянуло ещё и из-за того дурацкого случая с «Брианом».  
«Когда-нибудь я об этом вспомню и посмеюсь», - подумал он, усаживаясь на переднее сиденье старенького, но чистого кейновского Фольксвагена, пахнущего бензином, ароматизатором и ещё чем-то сладковатым, знакомым. Единственными признаками беспорядка были несколько окурков в пепельнице и большой фотоаппарат в чехле, небрежно брошенный на заднем сиденье.  
\- А почему вы интересуетесь всякими оккультными штуками? - спросил Феникс, чтобы не думать больше о том, что придётся опять становиться женщиной.  
\- Просто любопытно, как предрассудки влияют на людей. А так я всего лишь обычный историк, - Эндрю завел машину и, аккуратно развернувшись, вырулил на дорогу. - Оккультизм, жертвоприношения, как некоторые из аспектов истории, довольно занятны. Я смотрю, тебя это тоже заинтересовало.  
\- Просто подумал, что у нас тут слишком тихо. Было. А это ведь подозрительно, когда совсем ничего не происходит, да?  
\- Да, подозрительно. Когда-то я и сам задал себе этот вопрос, а пока искал на него ответ, узнал много необычного, - Эндрю усмехнулся. - Ты думаешь, я придумал ту историю с жертвоприношениями?  
\- Придумали. Чтобы тем, кто спрашивает после вас, не было скучно, - Ник всё-таки не мог заставить себя в это поверить. Для него кровавые жертвоприношения существовали только у индейцев, и то в очень средние века, или у очередных врагов Индианы Джонса. Но точно не в маленьком скучном захолустье, которое и городом-то является с натяжкой.  
\- Что ж, пусть будет так, - библиотекарь насмешливо покосился на Феникса. – Но, что я точно знаю, если город на первый взгляд кажется тихим, то это не значит, что в нем ничего не происходит. На самом деле в Рейвенстоуне за этими красивыми заборчиками полно психов. Может, когда-нибудь я напишу об этом, ради того, чтобы взглянуть, какие будут лица у местных, если они это прочтут.  
Ника от такого предположения слегка передёрнуло.  
\- Это вы про мисс Бланк и миссис Розуотер сейчас, да? - с надеждой спросил он, пытаясь обратить всё в шутку.  
\- Хм… да, пожалуй, старых гарпий тоже можно отнести к их числу, - весело согласился Кейн, предположение Ника его позабавило.   
\- А ещё… про кого? - Ник не был уверен, что правда хочет знать, но вдруг Эндрю мог увидеть или услышать что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь Артуру?  
\- О, если я начну рассказывать о каждом подробно, то и до вечера времени не хватит, - на улице заморосил дождь, размывая очертания города за стеклами машины в грязно-серые пятна. Библиотекарь включил дворники, внимательно глядя на почти пустую дорогу. - Но если тебе так интересно, могу назвать нескольких. Джером Огливи, священник англиканской церкви, в тысяча семьсот тридцать втором году отравил во время причастия десять человек из своей паствы из-за того, что ему во сне явился ангел и рассказал, что местные корнуолльцы, с неприязнью относившиеся к государственной церкви, на самом деле отродья сатаны. За это разъяренные жители деревни устроили над ним самосуд, сбросив его в море со скалы, где находятся развалины Вороньего Камня. Мария Леман, середина девятнадцатого века, порядочная жена состоятельного торговца и заботливая мать, которая на протяжении года тайком травила свою семью и успела отправить двух своих детей в могилу, прежде чем муж ее раскрыл. Наконец, тысяча девятьсот девяносто седьмой, мой последний год в школе, правда, я его почти весь прогулял... Том Уоррен, тихий математик, работавший учителем уже лет десять, собирался поджечь школу - у него дома нашли бензин и заготовку взрывного устройства. Свои планы он объяснил тем, что женщина из зеркала сказала ему, что в детей вселились опасные пришельцы, которых надо остановить... - Эндрю, бесстрастно перечислявший имена, остановился, притормозив на светофоре. - Этот список можно продолжать и продолжать. Почему-то здесь любят убивать, часто и безо всякого смысла.  
Ник молчал. Мистер Уоррен иногда приходил к ним домой, - кажется, они дружили с отцом, по крайней мере, отец всегда говорил: «Томасу место как минимум в Оксфорде, но точно не в средней школе. Он для этого города слишком талантливый математик».  
А потом мистер Уоррен просто исчез и никто о нём больше не говорил.  
Нику тогда было всё равно, и он быстро забыл даже о том, что был такой человек. Люди ведь постоянно переезжают - что в этом удивительного? Может быть, мистера Уоррена наконец-то позвали в Оксфорд?  
«Собирался поджечь школу. У него нашли заготовку взрывного устройства».  
Ник отвернулся к слегка запотевшему окну.  
Почему люди сходят с ума тут, в Рейвенстоуне, где нет никаких стрессов?  
Он попытался представить себе, каково это, когда ты из девятнадцатого века, и год за годом живёшь в маленьком городе, где нет ни кинотеатра, ни интернета, ни телевизора - только грязный пляж, на который никто не приезжает даже летом, низкие серые дома, похожие один на другой, холодное море и брошенные шахты. Каждый день. Всю жизнь.  
За окном как раз медленно проплывали старинные каменные лэйнхаусы Мэйн Стрит, с которых уже убрали все гирлянды. Ник не замечал раньше, насколько они мрачные, будто строгие старухи, которые столпились у обочины и осуждающе смотрят сверху вниз. Современные пластиковые вывески на них будто поблёкли и уменьшились, казалось, дома готовы стряхнуть их в любой момент.  
«Брр».  
Феникс отвернулся, стараясь избавиться от наваждения. Ему никогда не было так неуютно в родном городе. Скучно - очень часто, но страшновато и некомфортно…  
\- И вам не страшно всё это знать? - спросил он, внимательно разглядывая профиль сосредоточившегося на дороге Эндрю.  
\- Да как сказать... - Кейн нахмурился, раздумывая. - Страшновато конечно, но не настолько, чтобы оглядываться на каждого соседа, выискивая среди них маньяков, - его губы тронула легкая усмешка. - Энн права, я слишком люблю мрачные истории, гораздо больше, чем их боюсь, как бы эгоистично это ни звучало для тебя, как... пострадавшего. Я был бы рад помочь, но я обычный библиотекарь, а не начальник полиции, чтобы поднимать тему о высоком уровне убийств в Рейвенстоуне. К тому же людей невозможно заставить слушать про то, что они категорически не желают признавать.  
\- Я бы послушал. Как-нибудь, когда не надо будет идти на репетицию, - Ник сказал это безо всякого расчета. Ему нравился город, в котором ничего не случается, но жить, когда знаешь, что вокруг одна ложь и замалчивания… разве это жизнь?  
\- Если хочешь, заходи, поболтаем как-нибудь. Я обычно или в библиотеке, или у Энн, или дома – это на Роуз-стрит, у озера. Четырнадцатый номер, увидишь, ни с чем не перепутаешь.   
Кейн замолчал, так как из-за поворота появился дом Редли с остатками снега на крыше, мрачный и величественный, заметно выделяющийся на фоне окружающих старинных домов, как знатный господин среди своих слуг. Широкая брусчатая площадка перед ним была пуста, видимо, сегодня они были первыми посетителями библиотеки. Эндрю въехал на узкую боковую дорожку, огибающую здание, и припарковался с краю у библиотечного крыла под старыми раскидистыми деревьями - маленьким воспоминанием о саде, который когда-то окружал здание.  
Дождь прекращаться не собирался, мелкий и противный, он безжалостно накрыл головы и плечи холодными мокрыми капельками, стоило выйти из машины. Старую истертую брусчатку заливали широкие непросыхающие лужи, в которых отражалось хмурое небо, высокие викторианские окна и арки мрачного здания.  
Библиотекарь, прихватив с заднего сиденья фотоаппарат, быстро перебежал через широкий двор, рискуя промочить ноги. Спрятавшись от дождя под аркой входа, Кейн загремел у двери большой связкой ключей - это заняло некоторое время, старый замок поддался не сразу.  
\- Заходи, - Эндрю толкнул дверную створку, которая тяжело распахнулось с протяжным скрипом, разнесшимся эхом в пустом сумрачном холле. - А мне надо покурить, - извиняющимся тоном добавил он и невесело усмехнулся, - кажется, после посещения больницы это уже стало дурным ритуалом. Ненавижу запах лекарств.  
Кейн достал сигарету и, торопливо щелкнув зажигалкой, с удовольствием затянулся.  
Глядя в холодную темноту дома Редли, Ник почувствовал, что ужасов и маньяков ему на сегодня хватит. Захотелось отвлечься.  
\- Я помню мистера Уоррена, - сказал он, не спеша заходить. - Кроме него, кажется, никто из старых учителей не ушёл. Даже миссис Ллевеллин у меня вела, хотя она вообще уже рассыпается. Вы её помните?  
\- Эту старую мумию? Конечно, она учила еще наших бабушек, а нас переживет и подавно, - Эндрю облокотился на дверь, поправив на плече фотоаппарат, и стряхнул с сигареты пепел. – Правда, ничего не помнит, даже какой день недели, но спроси у нее, в каком году Генрих II Плантагенет покорил Ирландию...  
\- А моего отца помните? Интересно, какой он был учитель, в моём классе он никогда ничего не вёл.  
Каждый раз, говоря об отце как об учителе математики, Ник немного напрягался. Ему всегда хотелось, чтобы ученики любили отца, тогда их отношение распространялось бы и на него самого, но Стивена Шеобанна большей частью побаивались за строгость.  
\- Никому не давал спуску и мог приструнить любого всего лишь парой слов и интонацией, получить у него оценку за красивые глазки было невозможно. Но он мне даже нравился, только, боюсь, сам я был слишком отвратительным учеником, чтобы вызывать ответные восторги, - Кейн задумавшись, сделал несколько длинных затяжек. - Кстати, ты говорил о преподавателях, которые ушли... был еще один. Уолтер Сандерс. Жутко не ладил с твоим отцом.  
Ник задумался. Это имя ему ничего не говорило. Отец вообще старался ни о ком не отзываться плохо и никогда не жаловался - по крайней мере, при детях.  
\- Сандерс, Сандерс... - Он наморщил лоб. - Нет, не помню. А почему вы вдруг о нём сказали?  
\- Просто вспомнился, когда ты про своего отца спросил. Мерзкий был тип.  
\- Почему мерзкий? - Ник немного попрыгал на месте, чувствуя, что замерзает. - Что он вёл?  
\- Литературу. Противный предмет - противный преподаватель, - Эндрю замолчал, нахмурившись, но тут его телефон тихо звякнул, сообщив об смс. Библиотекарь пробежался по тексту сообщения глазами, и лицо его смягчилось.   
\- Извини… Ну что, пойдем? – он торопливо потушил окурок и бросил в урну. - У меня есть неплохой чай, можно скоротать время, пока остальные не пришли, - предложил он без особого восторга по поводу появления оставшихся актерских талантов Рейвенстоуна.

II  
Артур поднял воротник куртки и в очередной раз поклялся себе, что в следующий раз и шагу по городу не сделает без машины. Ветер на улице поутих, но, несмотря на то, что время уже близилось к полудню, теплее не становилось; с низких, мрачных туч вот-вот норовил сорваться дождь.  
Единственным плюсом было то, что местный полицейский участок находился почти напротив больницы - трехэтажное современное здание, которое при свете дня выбивалось своей почти кричащей новизной на фоне доживающих не один век домов, как новая заплата на изъеденном молью пиджаке из сундука антиквара. Даже припаркованные перед входом полицейские машины не смягчали картины.  
С неприязнью разглядывая его, детектив потушил сигарету и лишь потом перешел через дорогу.   
Сидеть в больнице слишком долго было подозрительно, поэтому Артур улизнул оттуда как только Шеобанн скрылся из виду. Мальчишка был обузой. Сегодня детектив планировал поговорить с сержантом, воспользовавшись их договором о сотрудничестве, и вытрясти из него все, о чем тот умолчал, например, о предыдущем пропавшем мальчике, и о том, приходил ли к ним священник. Этим коротышкой следовало заняться вплотную, раз он первым попался на вранье, да еще таком глупом и неприкрытом. Трейси казался слабым – надави пальцем и развалится, но Артуру все равно казалось, что простодушный и бесхитростный на вид священник его в чем-то обманывает.  
Дверь управления распахнулась вдруг, будто её толкнули немного резче, чем нужно, но выходящий мужчина придержал её в последний момент.   
\- Я не буду с вами сотрудничать, мистер Саммерфилд, - сказал он кому-то через плечо спокойно, но чётко и громко.  
Обладатель сладкозвучной фамилии не замедлил показаться: молодой хлыщеватый носатый юнец, чем-то напоминающий отбившегося от табора цыгана, укравшего дорогое пальто, довольно резко контрастировал с открывшим дверь высоким мужчиной в старомодном сером тренче.  
\- Люди должны знать правду, - «цыган» дёрнул головой, откинув с лица длинную чёлку. - А если ещё один ребёнок вот так выйдет погулять и больше не вернётся? Вы же понимаете, это не только ваше дело теперь. Это дело всей городской общины.  
Мужчина остановился и бросил на собеседника презрительный взгляд сверху вниз, будто окатил холодной водой. Строгий серый костюм с галстуком, очки в массивной оправе, седеющие светлые волосы, аккуратно расчёсанные на косой пробор - казалось, все краски вокруг него блёкнут, а все вещи утрачивают цвет. Низкорослый молодой человек рядом с ним казался неуместным, цветным персонажем, каким-то образом попавшим на старую чёрно-белую плёнку. Хулиганом, которого вот-вот отчитает учитель.  
Отповедь не заставила себя ждать. Такая же чопорная и безэмоциональная, как и тот, кто её произносил:  
\- Я не считаю нужным распространяться о подробностях, Лиам. Особенно в вашем присутствии. Советую вам отправиться в Редмилл и написать статью о телёнке с двумя головами.  
\- Вы что, против свободы слова? Сейчас каждый норовит закрыть рот прессе, я достаточно навидался таких, как вы. Маньяк - это слишком серьёзное дело, чтобы замалчивать его! - Саммерфилд не отступал. В нём было что-то от кудлатого охотничьего терьера, вцепившегося крепкими челюстями в добычу.  
Артур замедлил шаг. Мужчину в очках он сразу узнал, хотя не видел лицом к лицу ни разу в жизни, если не считать за реальность ту гостиную с бубнящим телевизором и блеклые, неживые фигуры людей, расположившихся вокруг него.   
Шеобанн-старший.   
Вот уж воистину, Феникс не был похож на своего отца ни единым жестом: ни манерой разговаривать, ни характером - и только в чертах лица можно было заметить отдаленное сходство.  
\- Кто тут хочет узнать о маньяках? - невинно осведомился детектив, подходя к ним ближе. Журналистов Артур не любил, но терпел, потому что иногда их можно было использовать для дела, но в данный момент он был рад, что давно оставил службу и больше не связан никакими обязательствами. Единственное приятное воспоминание об этой братии было связано с одной рыженькой зеленоглазой репортершей, но это было давным-давно, а вцепившийся в отца Ника юнец не был девушкой.  
\- Мистер Старгер, - безо всякого удивления произнёс Стивен, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. - Стивен Шеобанн. Приятно познакомиться.  
Саммерфилд навострил уши.  
\- А, так это вы нашли мальчика! - он странно двинул рукой в кармане пальто. - Ужасное зрелище было, да?  
\- Это «ужасное зрелище», как вы выразились - мой сын, - не меняя интонации бросил Стивен. - И это не тема для обсуждений, повторяю ещё раз.  
Артур пожал Шеобанну руку и повернулся к журналисту.  
\- Ужасное? А ты сам хоть представляешь значение этого слова или тебе оно так же неизвестно, как слово "нет"? - детектив усмехнулся. - Так позволь, я тебе популярно разъясню: слово "нет" значит, что пора заткнуться и проваливать, пока не начал действовать на нервы. А мне ты уже начал, так что выключай диктофон и пошел нахрен, а то он окажется у тебя в заднице.  
\- Я думаю, не стоит сердить мистера Старгера, Лиам, - Стивен и бровью не повёл. - И предупреждаю тебя, никто в моей семье не будет с тобой разговаривать.  
\- Это мы ещё посмотрим, - надменно бросил уязвлённый Саммерфилд, и добавил, обиженно, по-мальчишески. - Ваш Феникс трепло известное.  
Артуру стало смешно - старший брат Алекса действительно был на редкость болтлив, но чтобы рассказывать о том, что произошло на пляже... Судя по всему, Ник вообще предпочел бы обо всем забыть, чем посвящать окружающих в подробности произошедшего.  
\- Слушай, маленький сопливый засранец, думаешь, я пошутил и можно дальше испытывать мое терпение? Если не знаешь, когда нужно вовремя остановиться, так я тебя научу. Один раз будет неприятно, но потом мне же спасибо скажешь.  
\- Не стоит, мистер Старгер, - предостерёг его Стивен. - Он уже уходит. Вы ведь уходите, Саммерфилд?  
Журналист, явно не собиравшийся отступать, наконец сдался и махнул рукой.  
\- Мы ещё с вами поговорим, - бросил он и ушёл в дальний конец стоянки, к потрёпанному мотоциклу.  
Стивен проводил его взглядом, который сложно было расшифровать, и повернулся к Артуру.  
\- Мой бывший ученик, - хладнокровно сказал он, и непонятно было, то ли он поясняет ситуацию, то ли извиняется. - Почему-то некоторые считают, что если я несколько лет преподавал им математику, они имеют право фамильярничать со мной. Благодарю за поддержку, я как раз собирался позвонить вам, кстати.  
\- Зачем? - равнодушно поинтересовался детектив.   
\- Выразить благодарность от своего имени и имени жены. Если бы вы не нашли Александра… - Стивен замолчал, плотно сжав губы так, что они превратились в тонкую линию. - Если мы можем чем-то вам помочь, не стесняйтесь, скажите.  
\- Спасибо, я учту ваше предложение, - похоже, сегодня семейство Шеобаннов внезапно вспомнило о благодарности, но не сказать, что Артур был этому особенно рад. - Только на самом деле моей особой заслуги здесь нет - просто вашему сыну очень повезло.  
\- Повезло… - Шеобанн-старший окинул Артура взглядом холодных голубых глаз. - У меня есть к вам небольшая просьба: не приближайтесь к моим детям. И не ведитесь на глупые провокации Феникса, если он вдруг придёт к вам выяснять отношения. Для него слова «презумпция невиновности» пустой звук, а я как цивилизованный человек предпочитаю решать дела при участии полиции и суда.  
\- Я буду иметь в виду, - детектив усмехнулся. В конце концов, это даже не было ложью - Феникс пришел к нему первый, и Артур не был инициатором ни одной из их встреч. - Только город здесь маленький, и в любой день очень легко встретить каждого из жителей... но могу пообещать, что не буду подходить к ним специально. И даже проявлю терпение, в разумных пределах, конечно, если этот ваш Феникс будет слишком настырен.   
\- Я надеюсь, что не будет. Умом он не блещет, но инстинкт самосохранения у него есть, - Стивен снова протянул Артуру руку. - Всего доброго, мистер Старгер. Не скажу, что вы мне приятны, но не хотелось бы встречаться с вами в суде.  
\- Я надеюсь, этого не случится, - детектив ответил на рукопожатие.

***  
Выходя от Эндрю, Ник едва не влетел в толпу детей с мамашами. Они, шумя, двигались к главной лестнице, и замыкала это шествие миссис Финч.  
Феникс замешкался, с нехорошим предчувствием вглядываясь в вереницу пёстрых курточек, но нехорошее предчувствие его обмануло - Мэри была среди них, живая и здоровая. Она как раз сняла вязаную шапочку со снежинками, и золотые волосы рассыпались по плечам, тускло поблёскивая в неярком свете холла.  
Куклы при ней не было.  
Миссис Финч заметила его и подошла поздороваться первой. Элен грузной тенью переминалась с ноги на ногу за её плечом.  
\- Феникс, здравствуй, как твоя мама? - сходу атаковала его кубышка-мать, и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжила. - Ты не находил тут вчера куклу? Может быть увидел где-то случайно… просто кукла Барби с длинными волосами. Малышка Мэри вчера её потеряла и до сих пор не может найти. Прямо беда - мы всё обыскали, наверное, её утащили мальчишки, они часто так делают, знаешь ли…  
\- Нет, не видел, - Ник отступил на шаг, чувствуя, как под восхищённо-плотоядным взглядом Элен по коже забегали мурашки. - Я пойду переодеваться, буду наверху, если что.  
Он собрался с силами и одарил миссис Финч обаятельной улыбкой, которая обычно сглаживала любое хамство. Судя по тому, как мать и дочь одновременно порозовели и разулыбались в ответ - манёвр сработал.  
Милли уже была в гримёрке, но радости по поводу его прихода не испытывала. Даже напротив - она тянула кости корсета с такой неженской силой, будто хотела по меньшей мере рёбра бывшему парню сломать.  
\- Миллс… - начал было Ник, но ему в губы неласково ткнулся кончик карандаша.  
\- Заткнись, я тебя крашу!  
Больше поговорить не удалось, но он не очень-то сожалел: злая Милли была ему неприятна, а от мысли, что она может вдруг начать виснуть на нём и жаловаться на жизнь, становилось тошно и хотелось сбежать.  
В последнее время ему вообще ото всех и всего хотелось сбежать. Это было ненормально, но, почему-то, казалось правильным.  
От одного только человека было не спрятаться – Клэренс умел вцепляться в людей, как репейник, и выжимать из них все соки. К тому времени, как неутомимый режиссер объявил перерыв, Ник уже чувствовал себя как смятая лимонная корочка. Мало того – вертлявый папочка Милли притащил в зал Эндрю, и ходил за ним попятам, раздавая ценные указания, пока тот фотографировал репетицию со всех ракурсов. Зная характер Клэренса, Ник даже не удивился тому, что работы перепало всем, кто не смог вовремя смыться из библиотеки.  
Он сел на край сцены, свесив ноги в жутко натирающих туфлях, и несколько секунд просто бездумно смотрел в тёмный партер. Такая усталость была ему даже внове - то ли слишком много событий сваливалось на его бедную, не привыкшую много задумываться голову, то ли странные ночные сны-блуждания высасывали силы, но в Лондоне он уставал так только на бесконечных прогонах перед экзаменами.  
Рядом что-то зашуршало и лязгнуло.  
\- Отличное платье, Шеобанн, зачёт! - кто-то дружески хлопнул Ника по спине так, что тот чуть было не улетел со сцены. - Значит уже всё? Того? Поднял голубой флаг? Или как это у вас называется.  
Скажи это кто-то другой, и Феникс тут же сжёг бы его чисто автоматически, но от Джимми МакРейна это перестало быть обидно ещё в пятом классе.  
МакРейн за год почти не изменился: высокий парень, так и пышущий здоровьем, темноволосый, голубоглазый, одним словом - красавчик. Квадратная челюсть и волевой подбородок с ямочкой делали его похожим на какого-нибудь американского героя типа Супермена - девчонкам это всегда нравилось.  
Их с Фениксом связывали странные отношения - они оба были популярными красавчиками, но настолько разными, что фактически представляли собой два совершенно противоположных типа мужской красоты: изнеженный, тонкий, херувимоподобный сладкий мальчик и мощный, гладкий, состоящий из одних мускулов атлет. Неудивительно, что детская неприязнь между ними переросла потихоньку в соперничество, которое длилось до самого выпуска. Счёт в этой игре вряд ли можно было определить - они никогда не боролись за внимание какой-то одной девушки; так сложилось, что Милли совершенно естественным образом выбрала Ника, а Меган, её невзрачная подруга-серая мышка неожиданно отхватила себе баскетболиста-МакРейна. Казалось бы, что ещё нужно, но в Джиме всегда чувствовалось тупое, полуосознанное желание альфа-самца быть первым, убирая всех соперников. Он никого не бил и не задирал, хуже - он подшучивал, находил или придумывал в противнике черту, которая казалась ему смешной, и давил, давил, давил на эту точку, принижая соперника в глазах окружающих. Шутки МакРейна часто не отличались остротой, но в школе это и не требовалось - достаточно было сказать: «Эй, Шеобанн, чего вы с Фаррелом в раздевалке так долго? Обжимались что ли?», как среди парней раздавался дружный гогот.  
Феникс ненавидел МакРейна за это и всегда гордо задирал нос, от чего гогот становился только громче.  
Теперь такими немудрящими шуточками вряд ли кого-то можно было рассмешить, а Ник начал принимать их не так болезненно. Его мирок, раньше ограничивавшийся только школой и городком, расширился до размеров столицы, а Джим остался всего лишь провинциальным бывшим одноклассником, хоть и сыном мэра.  
Правда, нельзя сказать, чтобы Ник ностальгировал по его шуточкам, а вот МакРейн, кажется, испытывал к прошлому тёплую привязанность, потому что теперь от него исходило волнами сентиментальное, неуклюжее медвежье дружелюбие. Рыцарские доспехи только усиливали эффект.  
\- Нет, я встречаюсь с девушками. А ты - типичный средневековый сакс или как их там, - Ник встряхнул длинными искусственными волосами, убирая их с лица неосознанно изящным, женским жестом.  
\- Сам ты сакс, - Джимми сел рядом и жадно присосался к бутылке колы. - Видел тебя на вечеринке у Милли.  
\- Интересно, я тебя не заметил, - холодновато отозвался Ник, добавив про себя: «И даже если б заметил, сделал бы вид, что мы не знакомы, понял?».  
МакРейн в ответ только неразборчиво хмыкнул и снова сделал глоток.  
\- Да надо было свалить. По делу, - лениво признался могучий командир форта Вороний камень. - Но там было неплохо, только Милли странная была... в последнее время она какая-то чокнутая ходит, ты не заметил?  
\- Понятия не имею, я с ней почти не разговаривал. - Ник немного раздражённо пожал плечами. Если подумать, в словах Джимми было зерно истины: Милли действительно изменилась, но раньше Феникс думал, что это всего лишь из-за отчаянного желания его вернуть.  
«Свалить по делу тебе надо было, значит», - хмуро подумал он, вспоминая вечеринку. Неужели Миллс взялась отпаивать его алказельцером только потому, что МакРейн ей в эту ночь не достался? Версия была неприятная.  
«И что в нём такого?», - раздражённо спрашивал себя Ник, немного завистливо рассматривая Джимми, такого мужественного и самоуверенного в костюме Талейна. - «Тоже мне, рыцарь! Здоровенный, как шкаф, тупой, как бревно. Миллс нашла, кого охмурять!»  
\- Вы что… - начал он, чуть прищурившись, но как бы между прочим. - Общаетесь?  
\- Да так, случайно пересеклись, она мне с французским помогла, - простодушно признался Джимми и размял плечо, из-за чего бутафорские доспехи жалобно заскрипели. - Хотя какого черта он мне сдался? Но в Академии по языкам с ума сходят, из-за этого приходится учебники с собой даже на выходные сюда таскать, - недовольно добавил он.  
«Спорим, они у тебя просто в багажнике валяются?» - едва не съязвил Ник, но скрип доспехов его немного испугал. Точно так же могли затрещать-заскрипеть кости его черепа, если бы шутка показалась Джимми недостаточно смешной.  
\- Кстати, неплохо справляешься с ролью, поздравляю. Я ещё вчера заметил, - соврал Феникс. На самом деле, он видел МакРейна только мельком на сцене, когда «Талейн» давал присягу, и в партере, среди ржущих над какими-то своими приколами «солдат», так что понятия не имел о его актёрских способностях. - Теперь я за нашу любовную сцену почти спокоен. Почти.  
Ник помедлил.  
\- Только умоляю, Джим, не капризничай, хорошо? Целоваться со мной тебя никто не заставляет, просто изобрази чувства, - Он неопределённо махнул рукой. - И не ной Клэренсу, что ты гомофоб, потому что ничего гомосексуального тут нет.  
МакРейн скривился, как будто вместо колы выпил лимонный сок, но потом с жалостью взглянул на своего старого соперника.  
\- Я понимаю, вам в меньшинстве одиноко, но в вашу братию ты меня не запишешь, - беззлобно пообещал он, окинув Феникса насмешливо-удивленным взглядом, и удивления в нем было все же больше. - Кто бы мог подумать, ты - Луайне, - Джимми коротко хохотнул и поднялся, дружески хлопнув его по плечу, - умеешь же ты находить заморочки на свою задницу, Ник.  
\- Я не гей! - тут же взвился Феникс, но, тут же, устало махнул рукой. - Ладно, забей. Ты со школы вообще не изменился.  
Он подобрал подол и мрачно побрёл к кофейному автомату в холле. Впереди был ещё один прогон с детьми и пресловутая любовная сцена: Луайне, соблазняющая капитана Талейна и захватывающая власть в крепости.  
«Артур, наверное, сейчас с преподобным Трейси», - мрачно подумал Ник, глядя, как кофейный автомат с натугой выдавливает из себя остатки кипятка. Спектакль как-то постепенно потерял своё значение: подумаешь, Луайне! Даже если не появиться на паре репетиций, никто ничего не заметит - текст-то он знает хорошо, а на актёрскую игру рейвенстоунской публике плевать. Наверняка все буду на него пялиться только потому, что он в женском платье.  
А дружки Джимми, наверняка, будут свистеть и орать что-нибудь.  
Из-за придурка МакРейна Ник уже начал сомневаться в том, что играть Луайне - хорошая идея.  
\- Актёр, боящийся зрителей - не актёр, - всегда говорил преподаватель истории театра, седой, стриженный под машинку мистер Деймон, хромая перед доской. Он сам когда-то был знаменитым актёром, играл в Шекспировском театре и пару раз снимался в сериалах, но после автомобильной аварии занялся историей и даже что-то там где-то защитил.  
\- Вы укротители! - кричал он иногда, совсем забыв о теме лекции. - Вы факиры, гипнотизирующие змей! Держите контроль! Держите зал! Они должны смеяться над Меркуцио, когда он смешон и рыдать, когда он умирает, не наоборот!  
«Значит, я должен играть так, чтоб даже Джимми захотел меня трахнуть», - подумал Ник, подозрительно разглядывая белую пенку на кофе.  
Он боялся признаться себе в том, что не старается играть, потому что боится вжиться в образ.  
Как тогда, с Артуром.  
Такое в карьере мистера Деймона вряд ли было, иначе он бы так не распылялся про факира со змеями.  
Одна загипнотизированная змея, впрочем, всё-таки приползла. Жирный питон, который готов был, кажется, Ника целиком проглотить.  
\- Привет… Ник, - Элен в своём крестьянском платье бочком прокралась к кофейному автомату, делая вид, что пришла только за какао. Она усиленно сопела и таращилась на Ника, не глядя тыкая на кнопки и глупо улыбаясь.  
\- Мы вроде виделись, - Ник быстро огляделся по сторонам, просчитывая пути отступления. Можно было сбежать в зал и отсидеться за кулисами, но подходящего предлога он сходу придумать не мог.  
\- Ага... Помнишь, ты меня спрашивал про горящих людей? Я тут нашла… кое-что…  
\- Помню, - неохотно признал он. Теперь, когда библиотекарь был под рукой, Элен могла идти на все четыре стороны, но что если она правда нашла что-то интересное?  
Сам Ник в море оккультной ерунды не ориентировался, а ходить по многочисленным ссылкам в Интернете ему было лень. Зачем делать что-то самому, когда есть люди, которым нравится в таком мусоре копаться? Лучше свалить это на них, а самому поиграть в очередную игрушку на Фэйсбуке.  
\- Я завтра утром свободна… - Элен так и продолжала жать на кнопку, не замечая, что какао не льётся. Она покраснела, как свёкла, но прыщи почему-то стали выделяться ещё больше.  
Ник очень хотел сказать «я завтра не могу», но любопытство пересиливало. Лучше потратить пять минут, чем потом бегать от неё все оставшиеся каникулы.  
\- Ладно, - безразлично ответил он. - Заеду, если смогу. Посидим где-нибудь.  
Дома у Финчей он не остался бы ни за что. При мысли о том, что миссис Финч может решить, что он ухлёстывает за её ненаглядной, его затошнило.  
Тяжёлая входная дверь мучительно заскрипела, открываясь - кто за ней стоял, не было видно, но, судя по знакомому голосу, миссис Финч была легка на помине.  
Элен тут же взбежала по лестнице и скрылась из виду. Ник рад был бы последовать её примеру, но было уже поздно.  
\- ...ладно вам, миссис Финч, неужели этим больше некому заняться? Там же целая толпа "энтузиастов", - язвительный голос эхом разнесся в холле. Компанию матери Элен составлял Эндрю, который был явно не в восторге от разговора и не скрывал этого.  
\- Энтузиастов? Да они не знают, с какой стороны молоток держать! А вы тоже хороши, нашли время наводить порядок в багажнике, когда у нас замок заваливается! Мужчины! Машины для вас всегда на первом месте! - миссис Финч шла позади библиотекаря и чуть ли не подталкивала его в спину.  
\- Машина – это святое. Я тоже не специалист по молоткам, лучше бы припахали вашего Талейна, он один поднимет эту кучу пыльной фанеры и приколотит куда нужно. Намертво.  
Добродушные, кругловатые глаза миссис Финч похолодели и неприятно сузились.  
\- Очень же это мило с вашей стороны, мистер Кейн, заставлять себя упрашивать! Не сочтите за грубость, но вы молодой, здоровый мужчина, а только и делаете, что пьёте чай, как старик. В вас никакого энтузиазма, никакой тяги к общественной работе, вот и выходит, что трудятся тут только женщины и дети! Кэти хоть как-то вас мотивировала, а после развода вы просто в какого-то мистера Старгера превращаетесь. Ну сколько вам говорить, что нельзя идти против общества, мистер Кейн, особенно в таком маленьком городе, как наш? Вы просто как ребёнок, своего сына я бы давно за такое наказала!  
\- Да вы настоящий диктатор, миссис Финч! - Эндрю с восхищением окинул ее взглядом. - А как же по-вашему все великие умы, которые никогда не вписывались в общественную систему, в которой жили? Я конечно к ним не принадлежу, но кто знает… стоит сбросить цепи брака, как чуть ли не второе дыхание открывается. Полное переосмысление жизни, оно не дает отвлекаться на посторонние вещи, - с важностью подытожил он. – А вам бы я посоветовал тоже почаще смотреть, как другие работают – это вдохновляет.  
Миссис Финч устало махнула рукой.  
\- Шутите, шутите, мистер Кейн, - сухо сказала она. – Больше не буду вас трогать, у меня своих забот хватает.  
\- Поздно, вы уже разбудили мою совесть, - вздохнул Эндрю и развел руками, но стоило ему заметить Ника, и его донельзя кислое лицо прояснилось.   
\- Беги отсюда, Феникс, пока не поздно, - посоветовал ему библиотекарь, - а то загребут в чернорабочие.  
Ник не заставил себя упрашивать и принял это, как разрешение. Сказать Клэренсу, что родителям нужна помощь - что проще? Тем более что сама судьба, в лице Энди, за.  
\- Когда-нибудь я вернусь и отомщу за вас! - крикнул он, и, подобрав подол, пулей кинулся в гримёрку.

***  
В Рейвэнстоуне было два кладбища. Самое старое и маленькое находилось при церкви и давно приобрело статус городской достопримечательности – его закрыли еще в 1810 году. К тому времени центр города застроили, и расширяться было некуда, поэтому кладбище перенесли за город. Со временем оно плавно вросло в Западный парк, поэтому гуляющие среди могил мамочки с колясками там были обычным явлением.  
Этот парк был хоть и намного больше, чем Центральный, но менее любим жителями, потому что больше подходил любителям природы, которой и без того было вокруг в избытке. Он представлял собой всего лишь запутанную сеть аллей среди разросшихся кустов папоротника и ежевики под тенью старых дубов, буков и тисовых деревьев. Здесь не было ни одного аттракциона для малышни, а единственным развлечением служила лишь парочка закусочных, закрытых еще с осени. Зимой сюда мало кто ходил и мало кто убирал, поэтому пока Артур разбирался, какая из дорожек ведет в нужную сторону, ему попались только две пожилые дамы, выгуливающие собачку, и один унылый мужчина в серой куртке, выглядевший так, словно сам не знал, куда попал. Жиденькие усики и небритый подбородок делали его похожим на офисного клерка, потерявшего работу.   
Детектив поддал ногой ворох старых листьев и наугад свернул с центральной аллеи – войти на кладбище со стороны парка оказалось не лучшем решением. Однако Артур не ошибся: справа из зарослей кустарника неожиданно выступил серый замшелый камень, затем за ним еще и еще. Все надгробия были похожи друг на друга – старые, с почти стершимися надписями, заросшие мхом и плющом; некоторые - украшенные крестами, некоторые – просто ровные квадраты могильных плит безо всяких излишеств. Земля надежно хранила останки давно умерших людей, а на их костях выросли деревья, равнодушные к тем, кто лежал между корнями, к их надеждам и свершениям.  
«Все мы там будем», - так приветствовало прохожего каждое надгробие, отрешенно и меланхолично напоминая о бренности жизни, о прахе и о том, что все имеет свой конец.   
Сейчас детектива интересовал только конец этого дела, который даже не маячил на горизонте. Артуру казалось, что впутавшись в него, он попал в такой же темный лабиринт старых аллей, любая из которых приводила либо к глухому, заросшему тупику, либо к оврагу, либо к гнилому болоту. А он даже еще не выбрал конкретного направления. Рейвенстоун был маленьким, и дразнил обманчивой легкостью расследования, ведь круг потенциальных подозреваемых казался не так велик. Детективу хотелось просто методично обойти все дома и вытрясти душу у каждого из их обитателей без исключения - сейчас он как никогда жаждал разделаться со всем побыстрее. Забыть этот вороний городок, укрывший где-то под серыми крышами извращенца, забыть надоедливого мальчишку, а вместе с ним чужие воспоминания и город-призрак.  
В ушах до сих пор стоял мерзкий визг шин и глухой стук, с которым тело ударилось о капот.  
Артур стиснул ключ в кармане.  
Он думал об информации, которую удалось выбить из несговорчивого сержанта, о том, что не обязательно было приходить на кладбище, чтобы точно узнать был ли здесь священник или нет, но только стоило ступить под темные деревья этого мрачного парка, и мысли стали сбиваться с расследования. Глядя на серые надгробия, он вспомнил другой день, другое кладбище, и несколько зонтов, сиротливо чернеющих над свежей могилой – мать его жены не отличалась общительностью, а ее последних друзей и родственников разогнала болезнь Альцгеймера. Лил дождь и пальцы Элис, которые он сжимал, были холодные, как ледышки. Он хорошо запомнил ее тогда: напряженную и неподвижную, с мелкими капельками дождя, застрявшими в волосах, и яркой помадой, оттеняющей бледное лицо.   
Она молча смотрела, как гроб осторожно опустили в могилу, и не проронила ни слезы. Что скрыто за этим самообладанием, можно было лишь догадываться – Элис никогда не любила говорить о своей матери. Потом, когда священник закончил свою заунывную речь, она неподвижно сидела в машине, глядя, как струи воды быстро бегут по лобовому стеклу машины, и тихо произнесла: «Знаешь, мы никогда не любили друг друга… но до сих пор она меня пугает. Не хочу умереть так же, год за годом теряя рассудок. Лучше пусть это произойдет быстро».  
Например, как в автомобильной аварии.  
Артур понял, что сжимает в руке уже не ключ, а сотовый. Детектив убеждал себя, что увиденное в фальшивом городе - всего лишь иллюзия, но он так же хотел набрать старый номер и услышать знакомый голос. Просто чтобы удостовериться.  
Впереди, среди темных мокрых деревьев, мелькнул силуэт: девушка в сером склонилась над чьей-то могилой. Вид ее фигуры вызывал неприятное ощущение искусственности - слишком неподвижно она стояла, неестественно застыв среди окружавших ее надгробий.  
Детектив невольно замедлил шаг, чтобы не спугнуть посетительницу, но подойдя ближе, только усмехнулся - серая девушка оказалась статуей ангела, старой, но все еще сохранившей толику красоты: она стояла на коленях у могилы, благословляющим жестом простерев над каменной плитой руки. Выполнена скульптура была в натуральный размер и с поразительной реалистичностью, поэтому любой со стороны мог легко перепутать ее с человеком. Время хорошо поработало над лицом статуи, но еще можно было разглядеть его черты: мягкий и тонкий девичий рот, но решительно нахмуренные брови и точеные скулы воина.  
\- Вам тоже она нравится? – гнусаво произнесли сзади. Там стоял невысокий коренастый мужчина, вооруженный граблями и держащий под мышкой ящик с садовыми инструментами. Его фигура была еще крепкой, но морщины на лице и седые растрепанные волосы, торчащие из-под кепки, говорили, что их владелец хоть и неплохо сохранился, но давно стар.   
\- Ищете кого-то, сэр? – шмыгнув носом, поинтересовался он, подозрительно, но без страха разглядывая детектива.   
\- Да, ищу. Пару дней назад тут похоронили одного парня, хочу взглянуть, где это, - Артур решил быть вежливым и приготовился к испытанию – местный диалект из уст этого старика звучал еще более отвратительно, чем обычно.  
\- Кхе, - в глазах «садовника» подозрение сменилось любопытством. – Пойдемте, я покажу, а то до вечера искать будете, - крякнув, он пристроил ящик поудобнее и заковылял, ловко пробираясь среди могил и кустов, словно только и ждал такой просьбы.  
\- И не спросите, зачем мне эта могила? – детектив слегка удивился.   
\- Да по делу, видать, - старик хитро прищурился, - а чужими делами я не интересуюсь, ежели это не непотребство какое, а такие штуки я сразу чую. Эх, некому следить за этим местом как следует, кроме бедного старика Уоллеса. И гуляют здесь редко… А они любят, когда сюда кто-то приходит – не так скучно лежать. Не уважают мертвецов у нас в городе, совсем не уважают.   
\- Почему? – без энтузиазма поинтересовался Артур, но его собеседника это не остановило.  
\- Да боятся, видать. Много тут всякого закопано. Хотя чего мертвецов бояться, по мне, они как раз самые беззащитные. Эх, - старик тяжело вздохнул. – Молодежь совсем не та пошла, так и норовит во всякие лондоны улизнуть, словно медом им там помазано, а могилки дедов потом стоят бесхозные, - он осуждающе покачал головой. – Хотя те, кто здесь остаются, тоже не лучше. Роджерсы вон совсем свою бабку забыли, Огли тоже не заходят почти… А вон та могила, видите? – дед показал на одно из нестарых надгробий. - Бывший наш начальник полиции, мир его праху. Какой человек был! Он-то умел навести порядок, не то, что сейчас… Жить бы ему еще лет двадцать, да семейка доконала: жена и особенно младшенький. Пакостный был мальчишка. Сейчас вроде остепенился, но нахальства не убавилось, После похорон так ни разу не зашел проведать ни отца, ни мать.  
Артур обрадовался образовавшейся паузе, но старик замолчал только для того, чтобы высморкаться, правда, его голос от этого не стал более разборчивым.  
\- О, нам сюда, - он спрятал огромный клетчатый платок в карман. – Насчет той могилы, о которой вы интересуетесь… Про нее уже и сержант спрашивал, так что посетители у этого парня один чуднее другого, хотя к таким обычно никто не ходит. Бродяги они ведь такие, не пойми кто, да откуда взялся...  
\- А кто еще к нему приходил? – детектив оживился.  
\- Приезжал. На похороны один джентльмен заявился, по-другому и не скажешь. Отродясь сюда такие люди не захаживают: по виду - прямо с заседания парламента, не меньше, один пиджак стоит, поди, не меньше нашей библиотеки. Так и хоронили – этот тип, священник, я и пара моих подручных. Они потом еще долго в часовне разговаривали, а потом этот джентльмен уехал, и скажу, что высокомерия у него поубавилось. Как пить дать, плакал. Но здесь место такое, здесь все плачут...  
\- А что преподобный?  
\- Да как обычно, вроде, только говорил меньше обычного… Он конечно, мужичонка хлипкий, не то что покойный преподобный Бартоломью, упаси Господь его душу, но мертвецов не боится. Помнится, когда хоронили молодого придурка Ридли после аварии, он и глазом не моргнул. Кажется мне, что на это добро наш святой отец уже где-то насмотрелся... А вот и она.  
Они подошли к свежей могиле, заботливо устланной зеленым дерном, на котором лежал увядший букет темных роз. Ее украшал только деревянный крест - видимо, надгробие еще не было готово.   
Артур достал сигарету и протянул пачку старику. Тот не заставил себя просить дважды.  
\- Он потом еще стоял здесь на коленях, молился. Преподобный иногда так делает, но я в первый раз видел, чтобы так долго. И еще сегодня утром приходил, рано-рано… - задумчиво выдохнув дым, старик вдруг нахмурился. – Или мне показалось… память уже подводит.   
\- Интересные у вас люди здесь.  
\- И не говорите. Ладно, мне пора, мистер, работа не ждет, – он поправил кепку. – Приходите еще, они рады будут, - старик добродушно оскалился редкозубой улыбкой.  
Артур, дождавшись, пока широкая спина смотрителя кладбища скроется среди могильных крестов, достал ключ, который пожертвовал Джереми. Маленький, типовой с номером – такой можно получить в банковской ячейке, на почте, в гостинице. Он был точно не из «Морнингсайда», поэтому детектив сразу отмел этот вариант. Пожалуй, стоило начать с банка и обойти все временные хранилища в Рейвенстоуне хотя бы для успокоения совести – ключ могли привезти из любого другого города.  
Когда детектив обернулся, между двух старых склепов промелькнула чья-то бледная тень, но Артур все равно успел ее разглядеть – это было лицо того серого «клерка», который шатался по парку, но сейчас в нем не было ни капли уныния, а только внимание, цепкое и острое.  
«Превосходно, теперь за мной следят».  
Притворяясь, будто ничего не случилось, детектив не спеша направился к выходу с кладбища. Мобильник так и остался лежать нетронутым в кармане куртки, хотя телефон своей бывшей жены Артур помнил до сих пор. 

III  
Сбежать от Клэренса было нелегко, но серьёзный взгляд и упор на особые семейные обстоятельства сделали своё дело. Ник этому обрадовался, но не особенно удивился - такое прокатывало и в школе.  
Свобода, правда, как всегда, поставила перед ним множество вопросов. Например: «действительно ли Артур пошёл к преподобному?» Он говорил, что это нужно сделать, но Ник всерьёз подозревал, что такой ленивый тип может отложить поход и на завтра. Или на послезавтра.  
Вторая проблема: где искать священника?  
Она, впрочем, была легко решаема - в церковь можно было заглянуть по дороге, а дом Трейси стоял неподалёку от автобусной остановки.  
Обычно приходские священники Рейвенстоуна с восемнадцатого века жили в небольшом уютном коттедже рядом с церковью, но преподобному Трейси не повезло - как раз перед его приездом крыша домика не выдержала весенних дождей и обвалилась. Поднялся скандал - ещё бы, в городе было не так уж много исторических достопримечательностей - коттедж обнесли лесами и, чтобы не приниматься два раза, решили его заодно отреставрировать.  
По этой причине, новому священнику пришлось поселиться поближе к пастве - на дальнем конце Хаммилз Клоуз, в сером домике, затянутом плющом. Этот дом тоже был не в лучшем состоянии, но его ремонтировать не спешили - в конце концов, он не был достопримечательностью - поэтому внутри и снаружи постоянно что-то ломалось, трескалось и отваливалось, так что бедняга Трейси постоянно вынужден был иметь дело с хамоватыми ленивыми электриками, водопроводчиками и прочими мастерами. Он был не силён в том, чтобы заставлять других работать и поэтому прибегал к помощи этих страшных людей, только когда становилось совсем невмоготу, хотя старался всеми силами поддерживать в домике уют.  
К примеру, он уже год прекрасно обходился без дверного звонка и собирался обходиться без него впредь.  
Обо всём этом Ник узнал после того, как наведался в церковь и не нашёл там преподобного. Капеллан Уоттс, которому, видно, было скучно одному, рассказал ему не только как пройти к нужному дому, но и как отворять калитку, чтобы она не завалилась, и сколько раз стучать в дверь. Старгера в церкви он не видел.  
Нагруженный этими полезными знаниями, Феникс дождался автобуса и, наконец, смог сесть и спокойно подумать. Первое было легко - автобус был полупустой, а вот с «подумать» выходило хуже, мысли перескакивали с одного на другое и самая навязчивая была почему-то о том, что давно пора забрать машину и поездить хоть немного - таскаться на общественном транспорте, когда у тебя есть Феррари, всё же немного унизительно.  
Ник с завистью подумал о Джиме МакРейне, который ещё в старших классах разъезжал на собственной машине, хоть и подержанной. Сейчас, небось, купил себе что-нибудь поновее и развлекается с Милли на заднем сидении.  
Он представил, как Миллс лежит на дорогой обивке в расстёгнутой белой блузке и клетчатой юбке и чулках, придавленная тяжело сопящим Джимми, а на полу валяются ненужные учебники французского…  
Догадка была такой внезапной, что Ник едва не вскрикнул.  
Лепрекон! Лепрекон видел в машине маньяка французскую книжку! Но тогда выходит, что МакРейн…  
Он вцепился в поручень, чтобы не начать взволнованно ходить по салону. Догадки путались и клубились в голове, налезая одна на другую. Если б тут был Артур! Он здорово умел отличать правильное от неправильного и рассуждать логически - у самого Ника не хватало терпения, да что там, у него просто дух захватывало от того, что Джим мог оказаться преступником!  
Но ведь всё совпадало: французские книжки, то, что он уехал с вечеринки раньше…  
Не в силах сидеть спокойно, Ник выскочил из автобуса на остановку раньше – на ходу лучше думалось.  
Разве Джимми сказал бы про французский и про то, что ушёл раньше, если бы был преступником? Но он не мог знать, что есть способ поговорить с Алексом. Не знал, что Лепрекон разглядел что-то в машине. А вечеринка… может, он был уверен в своём алиби?  
В конце концов, Джим МакРейн туповат, он запросто мог себя выдать. Только в кино и сериалах преступники умные, как на подбор, чтобы зрителям было интересно. В жизни ведь всё проще.  
Наверное.  
К дому священника Ник подошёл, изрядно запыхавшись - всю дорогу он почти бежал, занятый внезапными головокружительными возможностям, и только у самого порога сообразил, что как-то не подумал о главном: как себя вести и что спрашивать у преподобного. Придумывать было уже поздновато, поэтому он решил выступать экспромтом и, со всеми предосторожностями открыв калитку, уверенно постучал в дверь.

***  
Чарльз Трейси сидел на кровати поджав ноги и читал. Спина и колени уже давно затекли от неподвижности, отзываясь болезненным покалыванием, но священник не шевельнулся, напряженно скользя взглядом по станицам помятого блокнота, раскрытого перед ним.   
Это был дневник Винса, Чарльз держал в руках последнюю часть, самую потрепанную и грязную из всех тетрадей с записями. Он обходил их стороной и решился открыть только вчера, после похорон - это было сокровище, которое Чарльз берег до последнего и теперь не мог выпустить из рук. Здесь, в этих неровных злых строчках, написанных знакомым до боли небрежным почерком, Винсент был еще жив, и священник был готов ухватиться даже за эту сомнительную иллюзию, лишь бы вновь ощутить его присутствие хоть на секунду  
Чарльз нашел эти записи вместе с остальными вещами в номере гостиницы. Он навсегда запомнил эту картину: темную маленькую комнату, тусклый свет лампы и неподвижную фигуру, вытянувшуюся на кровати, – это был человек, который потерял все, и Чарльз не сразу узнал в нем Винсента. Ему показалось, что он опоздал и тот уже умер, но какой обманчивой радостью было услышать его хриплое дыхание! Расплата была отсрочена лишь ненадолго: Чарльз так и не смог поговорить с ним даже в больнице. Пару раз, когда лихорадка отступала, затуманенный взгляд останавливался на его лице, но можно было лишь догадываться, заметил ли его Винс. Священник так отчаянно ждал этих нескольких мгновений, когда можно понять, видит ли тебя умирающий, но минуты слились в часы, и надеяться дальше было бесполезно.   
Чарльз пришел слишком поздно: для него не осталось ни любимого взгляда, ни прикосновения, ни звука голоса – лишь старые записи. С ним могла говорить только помятая бумага, и он нетерпеливо листал страницы, читая и перечитывая абзацы, которые подходили к концу слишком быстро.

…

28 марта 2011 год

Колин сбежал.   
Когда я продрал глаза, его сумки, с которой он ко мне пришёл когда-то, уже не было. Кажется, пара моих чистых рубашек тоже исчезла, но я не мелочный. Да и неособо чистые они были всё равно.   
Кое-как дотащился до кухни и поставил чайник. Ещё не решил, болезнь меня валит или отходняк просто жёстче обычного.  
Да какая разница, скоро всё равно отдам концы.  
Хочу думать, что Колин сбежал просто потому что я заразный, а не потому что я вчера снова материл Чарли и пинал по квартире стулья.  
А может, я просто хотел это сделать.  
Чем больше думаю о том, что скоро кончусь, тем чаще вспоминаю Чарли. До сих пор ненавижу его.  
«Святой Себастьян» стоит развёрнутый возле дивана, и у меня нет сил встать убрать его или хоть к стене развернуть. Я и до блокнота еле добрался.  
Когда мне совсем херово, я ору на этого «Себастьяна». Ору ему, что он крыса, ебанашка, юродивый и всё такое. Но это ни черта не помогает. Я сам нарисовал его так, будто он столько наслушался всякой дряни, что его это просто уже не колышет.  
Он выше меня.  
Всегда был выше.  
Чарли, маленькая мышка-полёвка…

…

5 августа 2012 год

Кажется, теперь я могу сдохнуть в любую минуту. Руки дрожат так, что иглу не могу воткнуть. Хочется выблевать лёгкие.  
Нашёл телефон Энджи - той девчонки, которая рисовала своими волосами и всё время таскала Чарли какую-то жратву, потому что он какой-то всегда недокормленный.  
Вспомнила меня только после того, как я сказал, что я - бывший парень Чарли.  
Она до сих пор рисует волосами. И детей своих учит.  
А Чарли… святоша Чарли сбежал туда, где ему хорошо, к ещё большему лицемеру, чем он сам.  
К папочке-Богу. Странно, ведь этому папочке всегда было на него плевать, так же, как и родному. Но я всё равно не удивляюсь.  
Энджи сказала, он был волонтёром. Спасал людей. Присылал ей открытки и бусы деревянные.  
Вроде даже действительно кого-то спас, хотя я в это не верю. Меня-то он не стал спасать.  
Да он и не смог бы, кому я вру?  
Не надо мне было его спасения. Всё было хорошо, я шёл в гору. А потом…  
Не хочу про это. Хочу думать про Чарли. Жаль, что протестантские священники не носят сутану. Мышке пошло бы. Если б у нас было побольше времени, я б писал с него святых… настоящие картины, а не то дерьмо, которое я пихал американцам.  
В Чарли была жизнь, мать его. Чувство. А кто говорил, что у него ни кожи ни рожи, просто не видели моего «Святого Себастьяна». Не видели его, значит не знают ни меня ни Чарли.  
Попросил у Энджи адрес. Просто так. На всякий случай. Пусть, когда я умру, «Себастьяна» пришлют ему. Я всё продал, кроме него. Всё продал, всех продал… но продать Чарли… нет, не могу. 

…

10 декабря 2012 год

Кажется, отпустило.  
Лежу в своей комнате. Не в том гадюшнике, из которого меня выперли за неуплату, а в своей, в той, где вырос.  
Тут всё так же, разве что подвыцвело. Отец ничего не менял, ждал, наверное, хотя сам всегда выставлял пинками.  
Только это не моя комната. Отец не понимает, хочет, чтобы я его простил за что-то, только я уже не понимаю, за что. У меня в голове так всё смешалось, что я уже не помню, где он правда меня обидел, а где я сам всё придумал.  
Я вообще ни о чём не думаю.  
Даже не знаю, сколько я стоял у нашей ограды. Ограда тоже не поменялась - колонны те же, решётки как пики. Только сад запустили.  
Горничные новые. Позвали охрану и выкинули меня. Смешно - получилось прямо как у Диккенса. Если б были деньги на дорогу до Рейвенстоуна или как его там, я бы правда посмеялся. Но пришлось ждать.  
Отец приехал через пару часов, кажется, я не считал. Осунулся. Стал бледный. Насовал налички, будто от страха, обещал отвезти меня в больницу. Ладно. Это потом. Сначала Чарли. Передать ему картину.  
Я думал, дома будет хорошо. Но дома никак и стоит какой-то мерзкий запах, то ли мертвечина, то ли кал...  
Я идиот. Это же от меня пахнет.  
Чтобы дома пахло чем-то таким… смешно, в нашей-то чистоте. Это я грязный. Всегда тут всё пачкал.

…

19 декабря 2012 год

шарф у меня был отличный шарф чёрно-белый клетчатый нашёл в шкафу чтоб было не холодно остался ещё со школы всё равно не греет у моря холодно чёрт чарли где ты чарли не могу тебя найти в этом городе что за город у всех собачьи лица чарли где ты чарли будто в книгу кафки попал замок помнишь чарли тебе не нравился кафка ты морщил нос смешно так где ты чарли почему тебя нет я приехал к тебе сказали тебя нет в зеркале не я кто пустил в номер женщину мне не нужны женщины я к тебе чарли нет не могу не могу к тебе стыдно ты осудишь твой бог осудит твой святой себастьян в камере хранения ждёт чарли чарли найди меня я устал ходить я замёрз шарф у меня был отличный шарф чёрно-белый остался со школы всё равно не греет обними меня чарли ты такой худой это ты всегда мёрз теперь я замерзаю чарли чарли чарли по телефону я смогу найди меня найди меня страшно без тебя люблю тебя страшно чарли чарли

Последняя страница.   
Чарльз медленно закрыл блокнот, невидяще глядя на его потрепанную обложку.  
В комнату давно вползли густые сумерки, темнота свернулась по углам между старых шкафов и корешков книг, спряталась, выжидающе наблюдая из-под маленького письменного стола, заваленного папками и бумагами. Последние строчки священник читал в этом полумраке, с трудом продираясь между перекошенными буквами, но даже не шевельнулся, чтобы включить свет. Он был ему не нужен, а вместе с ним и все остальное. Окружающее потеряло свой цвет и звук, спрятавшись где-то далеко за толстым мутным стеклом, а Чарльз остался в одиночестве на противоположной половине, где не было ничего, кроме злости и ощущения чудовищной пустоты, холодной и безжалостной в своей неотвратимости.  
Он даже не мог заплакать. Если бы не необходимость двигаться и что-то делать, священник мог бы сидеть у тела целыми днями, разглядывая болезненно заостренный профиль, но когда на крышку гроба упала первая горсть земли, не осталось даже такой возможности поддерживать иллюзию. Это был конец, окончательный и бесповоротный. Глядя на то, как рабочие разравнивали могилу, он понял, что в ее темной сырой глубине теперь покоится и он - та часть, которую Чарльз давно и ошибочно считал умершей, и лишь теперь, когда она действительно умерла, он почувствовал, как много она на самом деле занимала места. Места, которое больше никогда не заполнить.  
Винсент мучительно умирал, а он ничего не сделал, даже не попытался за все это время. Хуже – Чарльз знал, что так будет, но когда-то предпочел не видеть правду.  
Священник стиснул блокнот, с ненавистью уставившись на собственные пальцы, слишком бледные и тонкие.  
Чарльз Трейси мог бы считать себя неудачником. В детстве он часто с завистью наблюдал из окна, как его сверстники гоняли на площадке в баскетбол, пока он лежал в постели, глотая бесконечные таблетки. Просиживая в очередной раз физкультуру, пока остальные занимались, Чарльз еще тогда понял, что ему никогда не стать одним из этих шумных ребят, весело носящихся по лестницам в школе.   
«Не всем же быть ловкими и здоровыми», - так утешала его опекунша, которую, казалось, весьма устраивала слабость ее последнего воспитанника. Когда он болел, он становился смыслом ее жизни, но ровно до тех пор, пока не находился еще кто-то более страдающий и обездоленный, и тогда пожилая вдова состоятельного банкира мистера Ричарда К. Хиггинса в очередном приступе доброты устремлялась утешать другую страждущую душу.   
Он мог бы считать себя неудачником, когда его в первый раз избили в школе за то, что он вступился за одноклассницу. В первый, но далеко не в последний.   
Он мог бы считать себя неудачником, когда искал своих настоящих родителей, которых почти не помнил, и узнал, что отец собственноручно отдал опостылевшего отпрыска в приют, а мать давно и счастливо замужем с двумя горячо любимыми детьми и не хочет вспоминать об ошибках юности. Тогда он так и не поговорил с ней, не решившись ее потревожить, а с отцом даже не встретился – тот уже несколько лет как покоился на тюремном кладбище.   
Несмотря на это, Чарльз никогда не жаловался, все-таки в жизни ему несколько раз повезло, и ему казалось, что этого достаточно. Он давно привык и почти сжился со своей неуверенностью и многочисленными страхами, да и никогда не считал себя значимым и выдающимся человеком, достойным чего-то большего. Не слишком хорош для хорошей жизни – это было для него истиной, про которую Чарльз забывал лишь в те странные минуты, когда лежал в кровати, слушая ровное дыхание Винса и поддавшись приятному изнеможению. Только тогда он не стыдился себя, не чувствовал себя глупым, трусливым, вздрагивающим от каждого звука, и уродливым, нескладным в своей отвратительной худобе.   
Казалось, он давно смирился со всем этим, но сейчас вновь возненавидел себя за свою слабость, и эта злость медленно поднималась изнутри, заглушая горе и отчаяние.   
Почему он не согласился поехать с ним? Из-за чего?  
Тогда, казалось, он знал ответ на этот вопрос, но теперь Чарльза тошнило от него. Он пытался писать об этом, но потом разорвал все в клочки, он пытался молиться, но слова получались сухие и ядовитые. Бог молчал, и священник не чувствовал ничего в ответ, кроме молчаливого укора. Так и должно было быть, но он ничего не мог с этим сделать, не мог перестать ненавидеть себя. Семь лет, которые Чарльз медленно собирал душевное спокойствие, исчезли, словно песок, смытый волной, и он вновь вернулся в тот безумный осенний день и бродил под проливным дождем по безлюдным улицам в бесполезных поисках своего Винсента, чтобы вернуть свои глупые слова.  
Неподвижность стала невыносимой.   
Он поднялся и, поморщившись от боли в затекших ногах, нетерпеливо зашагал по комнате, не выпуская из рук тетрадь. Ощущение твердой бумаги в ладонях словно защищало от желания схватить что-нибудь и швырнуть со злости.   
\- Я так виноват, Винсент, как же я виноват, - забормотал Чарльз, нервно расхаживая от угла к углу. Бесполезные слова, которые больше никто не услышит. Но как иначе он мог ответить бумажным записям?  
Дневники…  
Картина.  
Чарльз замер. Как он мог про нее забыть?  
Он метнулся к столу и, вытащив из-под него бумажную коробку, бережно положил блокнот внутрь.  
Здесь лежали все вещи Винса, которые собрала по его просьбе горничная: клетчатый шарф, дневники, мятая пачка денег, автобусный и железнодорожный билет, остальные мелочи, и нехитрый набор наркомана - Чарльз не смог выкинуть даже его, хотя смотреть на грязные шприцы было больнее всего, словно они были отравлены не кровью, а виной. Он хотел отдать все это его отцу, но мистер Дэниелс отказался. Он вообще ни о чем не спрашивал и во время похорон просто молчал; Чарли странно было видеть кого-то столь разительно похожего на его Винса, но живого. А потом он долго слушал его, те слова, которые мог бы сказать сейчас сам.  
Вот только с отцом Винсента священник смог говорить, а сам с собой нет.  
Об этом он думал, когда направился в прихожую - ждать до утра, чтобы забрать картину, было невыносимо.   
Нетерпеливый стук в дверь прозвучал неожиданно, как выстрел, и священник испуганно выронил пальто, которое только-только нашарил в темноте. Он сделал несколько осторожных шагов к двери и, неуверенно коснувшись ручки, распахнул ее.   
\- Ээ... Феникс Шеобанн?  
Чарльз сразу узнал своего гостя, хотя ни разу не видел его вживую - миссис Шеобанн любила показывать знакомым фотографии своего старшего сына.   
Правда, молодой человек выглядел озабоченным и вовсе не таким самоуверенным, как на материнском фото. Неуверенным, будто готов был в любую секунду повернуться и уйти, но что-то его удерживало.  
\- Преподобный Трейси… - он опустил взгляд, теребя край куртки, и прикусил губу, но тут снова уверенно посмотрел Чарли в лицо, решившись на что-то. - Здравствуйте. Я, наверное, не вовремя, но мне нужно с вами поговорить. У нас не принято исповедоваться, но мне правда очень нужно.  
В выражении его красивого, нежного лица было теперь нечто упрямое, детское и умоляющее.  
\- Здравствуй... - Чарльз на мгновение растерялся. Он бросил нетерпеливый взгляд в холодную темноту за спиной Шеобанна – где-то там его ждала картина, последнее, что оставил ему Винс, но…   
Священник стиснул дверную ручку.   
\- Конечно, заходи, - он слышал, что прозвучало это не слишком искренне, но просто захлопнуть дверь, сославшись на занятость, казалось еще более отвратительным. Чарльз мог еще подождать, а этот мальчик нет.   
Он провел Шеобанна в полутемную гостиную и нажал выключатель. Желтый электрический свет ярко залил комнату, и Чарльз увидел ее неожиданно резко и отчетливо, словно зашел в нее впервые после длительного отсутствия, и с удивлением обнаружил царящий здесь хаос: на диване и на столе беспорядочно громоздились письма и фотографии. Он их пересматривал еще три дня назад, пытаясь отвлечься от мучительного ожидания, когда позвонили из больницы, а они так и остались лежать здесь молчаливым укором в том же беспорядке, как он их оставил.  
\- Извини, здесь не прибрано, - Чарльз кинулся торопливо собирать фотографии с дивана. Как он мог про них забыть и не заметить? Это была его жизнь, здесь было все, что он успел сделать, запечатлённое на фотографиях, старых и новых: вот он, Чарли, застенчиво улыбающийся, странно бледный и высокий среди белозубых шоколадных детишек, тощих, как спички, странно молодой среди чистеньких, ухоженных, очень английских старичков и старушек, почти теряющийся на фоне молодых людей и девушек в одинаковых кепках и футболках, серьёзный и напряжённый рядом со смуглым, горбоносым мужчиной в хаки и куфии, небрежно держащим на перевязи простреленную руку… Были и письма: и на дорогой бумаге с изысканными вензелями и простые, написанные на обёрточной бумаге и вырванных из тетрадей листах, одни - старомодные, составленные по всем правилам, другие - на ужасающем английском, с кривоватыми детскими рисунками, на которых горело обязательное солнышко, намалёванное так старательно, что от него веяло теплом... от всех них веяло теплом, но Чарльз торопливо сложил их на стол, стараясь не смотреть. Сейчас они ничем не могли помочь, а лишь рождали подспудное чувство вины.  
\- Чем я могу тебе помочь? - священник напряженно опустился на диван, приглашая присесть гостю напротив. Присутствие постороннего только усилило ощущение неловкости.  
Молодой человек сел, ссутулившись и зажав ладони между колен. Он выглядел так, будто на его плечи легло что-то тяжёлое, пригибающее к земле.  
\- Я даже не знаю, с чего начать… - он спохватился и внимательно посмотрел на преподобного. - Вы никого не ждёте? Или, может быть, у вас кто-то был, а я помешал? Тогда я могу уйти. Мне не срочно.  
Вопреки своим словам, уходить он явно не спешил.  
\- Нет, никого, - Чарльз с трудом скрыл удивление. Откуда тот мог узнать? Священник вгляделся в лицо юноши, но тут же отмел свое подозрение. - О чем ты хотел поговорить? - мягко поинтересовался он.  
\- Понимаете, это о моём брате. Я… мне кажется, я что-то сделал не так. Что я немного виноват, - Феникс вновь опустил голову, хмуро разглядывая стол.  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что виноват? - священник нахмурился, пристально глядя на Шеобанна.  
\- Потому что он убежал ночью, а я даже не подумал, что, может, надо его остановить... Потому что… я плохой старший брат. «Не сторож я брату своему» и всё такое, понимаете? Хотя не такой плохой, конечно. Просто мне это не даёт покоя.  
\- Ты не плохой.  
«Может немного легкомысленный», - Чарльз внимательно разглядывал красивое лицо юноши, и оно ему внезапно напомнило другое. В том утонченность черт была не нежной, а страстной, но все равно они были похожи - одинаково изменчивые и непостоянные.  
Чтобы не опустить глаза, пришлось сделать усилие.   
\- Ты любишь Алекса?  
Феникс неопределённо дёрнул плечом. Видимо, разговор перешёл в не очень приятное для него русло.  
\- Наверное, - коротко ответил он, но тут же поправился, будто вспомнив о чём-то. - Да, он же мой брат.   
Он поднял голову, и в голубых глазах сверкнуло раздражение, как у человека, который решил, что лучшая защита - нападение.  
\- Странный вопрос, вообще-то. Вам не кажется?  
\- Но это ведь тебя беспокоит, - теперь Чарльз видел, что он не ошибся. Странно, но чужая злость помогла собраться и на время забыть о своей. Он должен был помочь этому мальчику или хотя бы попытаться. - Принято считать, что все обязаны любить братьев, сестер и родителей, но, мне кажется, это самое сложное, - он нахмурился, подбирая нужные слова, - любить того, кого не выбираешь, со всеми его недостатками. Это самый родной человек… но в тоже время он может быть непонятен или просто далек.  
Молодой человек сдвинул пшеничные брови. Всё его покаянное настроение как рукой сняло, даже пальцы сжались в кулаки. Видимо, слова о любви] задели его за живое.  
\- Вам показалось, - отрывисто сказал он, по-детски обиженно надув губы. - Может, я безответственный, но я всех люблю. И со всеми у меня хорошие отношения. С чего вы вообще это всё взяли?  
Каждую фразу он произносил громче и громче, будто кидал камни - больше и больше, - чтобы задавить ими надоедливого священника, копнувшего слишком глубоко.  
\- Когда ты начал рассказывать про брата, я сразу подумал об этом, - обида и раздражение на красивом лице… все это было так знакомо, что смотреть было больно. Винсент злился часто, но, что самое худшее, он делал это молча или только ругался и швырял что-нибудь, и у Чарли начинала раскалываться голова. Иногда он не выдерживал, и тогда оставалось последнее средство – попытаться его разговорить, а потом слушать и только слушать, ведь на его советы Винс всегда мало обращал внимания. Священник чувствовал, что сидящему перед ним юноше тоже не нужны чужие слова.   
\- Я вижу, ты действительно переживаешь за Алекса. Поэтому мне очень жаль, но я должен спросить… - Чарльз помедлил, - ты говоришь, что виноват, но не из-за того ли, что только после этого кошмара впервые что-то почувствовал к нему?  
В гостиной повисло молчание. В тишине отчётливо было слышно, как старые, оставшиеся ещё от прошлых хозяев, напольные часы с резными стрелками, гулко отсчитывают время.   
\- Вы меня не знаете, совсем, - сказал Феникс тише, и откровенно зло. На его гладких щеках проступил румянец. В комнате стало жарче, стёкла запотели. - Сразу подумали об этом? Да ладно! Дайте угадаю - отец вам жаловался? Говорил, что я самовлюблённый и никого кроме себя не замечаю? Он всегда это говорит, просто потому что я не такой, как он, и знаю себе цену! Мой «моральный облик» ему покоя не даёт, - к концу тирады злость в его голосе сменилась почти детской обидой, но взгляд остался таким же упрямым.  
\- Нет, он никогда не жаловался на тебя, - Чарльз замолчал. Он вспомнил утренний телефонный разговор с отцом Ника, и смутная тревога, возникшая тогда, только усилилась. Чарльз внезапно испугался за эту семью и сейчас, глядя на юношу, взъерошенного как бойцовский петушок, почувствовал горечь бессилия.  
\- Ты ждешь, что я скажу то же самое, что и он?  
Феникс, казалось, слегка стушевался и задумался.  
\- А что вам мешает? - сказал он с вызовом, но уже не с таким явным.  
\- Я ведь не твой отец, - Чарльз позволил себе немного расслабиться, облокотившись на спинку дивана. - Почему тебя так злят его слова?  
\- А вас бы не разозлили? - Он посмотрел исподлобья, как ребёнок.  
\- Хм… не знаю, - честно признался священник, - меня называли по-другому. Это давно перестало быть обидным, наверное, я просто привык. Понимаешь, Винсент, нельзя ведь залезть в голову другому человеку и заставить его думать так, как ты хочешь, даже родному отцу.  
Феникс нахмурился, открыл было рот, чтоб возразить, но, вместо этого, удивлённо переспросил:  
\- "Винсент?"  
Чарльз запнулся, с недоумением взглянув на юношу. Осознание сказанного пришло не сразу, медленно вползло холодным ознобом, который сковал тело, как промозглый уличный сквозняк.  
\- Ээ… - он попытался извиниться, но даже эти простые слова застряли на языке.   
Неловкую паузу неожиданно нарушил громкий стук в дверь. Чарльз испуганно вздрогнул, обернувшись на звук, и этот привычный страх помог стряхнуть оцепенение.  
\- Кто-то пришел. Извини, мне надо открыть дверь, - невпопад ответил он и выскочил из гостиной, только бы не видеть удивленного взгляда своего гостя.

 

IV  
Артур вот уже пять минут стоял и с интересом разглядывал дом священника, опершись рукой на большой прямоугольный плоский сверток, аккуратно завернутый в упаковочную бумагу – ключ прекрасно подошел к одной из камер хранения на автовокзале. Таинственный наблюдатель, все это время неотступно следовавший по пятам, исчез или просто не показывался на глаза. Детектив сделал вид, что ничего не замечает, решив разобраться с этим позже – любопытно было узнать, кто же заинтересовался им настолько, что ради этого повесил на хвост первоклассного шпика.   
Дом молчал. Детектив столько раз проезжал или проходил мимо этого места, но никогда не обращал внимания – коттедж примостился в самом неприметном закоулке на его улице, пряча фасад за двумя тисовыми деревьями. В вечернем сумраке он выглядел таким приземистым и старым, что, если бы не свежие занавеси и горящий в одном из окон свет, то казался бы нежилым. Старые кирпичные стены заросли густым плющом почти по самую крышу, которая явно нуждалась в ремонте.   
Стоящая во дворе машина, накрытая брезентом и присыпанная хвоей, только усугубляла чувство заброшенности.  
Детектив осторожно приоткрыл покосившуюся калитку и вошел внутрь, подобрав свою ношу. Заросшая травой каменная дорожка вела прямо к самой двери. Артур пристроил сверток у входа, намереваясь постучать, но остановился в раздумье.  
Вокруг стояла тишина. Никто не выглядывал на улицу и никто не открывал дверь, чтобы посмотреть на незваного гостя. Единственное освещенное окно выходило на другую сторону, и священник, наверняка, находился сейчас там и не мог видеть, кто к нему пришел. Этим можно было воспользоваться.  
Оставив сверток у двери, Артур подошел к машине и, оглянувшись, откинул покрывающую ее ткань. Потухший огонек сигнализации и легкомысленно открытые замки гостеприимно манили внутрь.  
«Почти что официальное приглашение».  
Детектив усмехнулся и, осторожно приоткрыв дверь, сел на переднее сиденье. Внутри машины было еще холоднее, чем снаружи. Артур бегло осмотрел салон, заглянул в бардачок - но даже он был пуст. Было похоже, что хозяин машины пользовался ей не слишком часто. Детектив опустил руки на руль и сосредоточился, пытаясь восстановить сумбурные ощущения убийцы в ту злополучную ночь. Та это была машина или не та? Ему нужна была всего лишь маленькая зацепка, самая ничтожная улика, но память упорно молчала, назойливо подсовывая только эмоции ублюдка.  
Детектив откинулся на спинку, окинув салон машины разочарованным взглядом. На улице почти стемнело, но на полу, под сиденьем соседнего кресла лежало что-то светлое. Артур нагнулся и с удивлением поднял предмет - это оказалась небольшая изящная женская перчатка из светлой кожи.   
\- Вы меня удивляете, преподобный, - произнес детектив вслух и спрятал ее в карман.  
Закрыв машину, Артур вернулся к входу. На стук ответили довольно быстро - дверь со скрипом отворилась и на пороге появилась маленькая взъерошенная фигура.  
\- Добрый вечер, преподобный.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Старгер, - Трейси рассеянно, но без удивления поприветствовал незваного гостя. – Я вижу, вы держите обещания.  
\- Да, иногда я так делаю, - Артур внимательно разглядывал священника, тот выглядел так же, как и в прошлый раз – бледный и бесцветный, зябко ежась на холоде.  
\- Вы не совсем вовремя – у меня гость… - он бросил беспокойный взгляд назад и задумчиво нахмурился, – хотя я не думаю, что он будет против. Проходите.  
Трейси отступил в полумрак тесного коридора, оставив детектива закрывать дверь.  
Артур подхватил сверток, прислоненный к стене, и вошел следом в темную прихожую, наклонившись под низким дверным косяком. Изнутри дом выглядел не менее старым, чем снаружи, хотя было заметно, что его старались привести в порядок. Однако никакая чистота полок и свежевыкрашенные подоконники не могли спасти положение: под ногами жутко скрипели рассохшиеся доски пола, а низкий потолок, когда-то белоснежный, теперь покрывали разводы от протекающей крыши.  
Гостиная ничем не отличалась от общей обстановки - это была небольшая, плохо освещенная комната с единственный окном, выходящим на заросшую лужайку и небольшой островок леса, который спускался до самой центральной дороги, ведущей на набережную. Темная мебель, занимавшая слишком много места, выглядела ровесницей Виндзорской Вдовы, а то и Георга Третьего: огромные шкафы заметно рассохлись и стали пищей и домом для целых поколений древоточцев, но стояли все так же незыблемо, как и тяжелый стол на низких ножках. Когда-то благородные зеленые обои с розами выцвели и потускнели, делая гостиную еще более мрачной и унылой, как и потухший камин.  
Маленький и бледный священник на фоне этого запустения выглядел как привидение, вернувшееся из могилы, чтобы наводить печаль на новых владельцев дома, за одного из которых вполне мог сойти его «гость», с комфортом расположившийся на старом потертом диване.   
\- Привет! - Ник помахал ему рукой прежде, чем вообще подумал о том, как это будет выглядеть. - Я тебя заждался!  
Странно, но стоило Старгеру войти, как напряжение немного рассеялось. Нику казалось, что Артур только что спас, защитил его от чего-то - от всей его тощей фигуры веяло слегка ленивой, железобетонной уверенностью.  
«Я с ним!» - хотелось крикнуть Фениксу. - «Я с этим длинным, и вы ничего не можете мне сделать!»  
Хотя преподобный Трейси и так не мог. Его неприятные слова, которыми он, как крючьями, пытался вытащить из упирающейся души Ника какого-то плохого парня, который не любил брата и ни черта не понимал про отца, теперь казались просто детским лепетом. Подумаешь! "Почему тебя так злят его слова?" Любого нормального человека разозлили бы. А этот...   
Он покосился на Трейси. Почему-то ему казалось, что хитрого священника их с Артуром знакомство не удивит.  
Тот и в самом деле не стал задавать вопросов - он неподвижно застыл на диване и, не отрываясь, смотрел на сверток, словно забыв про своих незваных гостей. Священник так сильно стиснул на коленях руки, что костяшки пальцев побелели, так же, как и его лицо.  
\- А я тебя не ждал и ждать не собираюсь, так что проваливай домой, - неожиданное появление Шеобанна не стало для детектива большим сюрпризом, но он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы мальчишки здесь не было.   
\- Это не твой дом, - не остался в долгу Ник, скрещивая руки на груди с явным намерением не двигаться с места ни на дюйм. - Вот если преподобный меня выгонит - другое дело, но он меня не выгонит, потому что он добрый и милый… а что ты принёс?  
Он с интересом кивнул на свёрток и даже заёрзал от нетерпения, будто нашёл рождественский подарок.  
\- А вот это - не твоего ума дело… - «цыпленок» - хотел добавить слегка раздраженный детектив, но священник прервал его.  
\- Вы можете остаться, никто никого не выгоняет, - торопливо произнес Трейси, словно очнувшись от звуков их голосов. Он с усилием оторвался от созерцания свертка и пристально взглянул детективу прямо в глаза. - Думаю, Феникс имеет полное право услышать все. Вы ведь будете спрашивать про это страшное происшествие?  
\- Да, - Артур невольно усмехнулся. «И ведь не только про него», - молча говорил этот взгляд. Трейси знал, что будет, но не произнес ни звука, а просто ждал, с хладнокровным спокойствием предоставив детективу инициативу начать первым.   
\- Я все расскажу. Вы были правы, я тогда поступил очень глупо, не сказав всей правды, - Трейси нахмурился. - Тогда, когда меня видели… я действительно выходил ночью из дома, мне нужно было попасть в больницу, там был мой… друг, - по лицу священника пробежала едва заметная тень, но голос остался ровным и спокойным. - Я уже рассказал все это полицейским. Когда я шел, там неподалеку была какая-то машина, припаркованная в переулке. Только было темно, я ее не разглядел.  
Феникс даже не заметил его напряжённого состояния.  
\- Друг? - жадно спросил он. - Это тот самый Винсент? Вы о нём думали и назвали меня Винсентом? А машина? Какая это была машина? Вы точно не помните? Ну, хоть что-нибудь!   
Он был близко к тому, чтобы взять преподобного за узкие плечи и как следует потрясти, чтобы отвечал быстрее.  
\- Да, это он. Ты похож на него… немного, - голос священника потеплел, но бледное подобие улыбки стерло сосредоточенное выражение. - Машина была обычная, легковая, я почти не разглядел ее в темноте. Помню только цвет – черный. Боюсь, я даже не узнаю ее, если увижу, - он сокрушенно покачал головой.  
Ник нахмурился. Преподобный был их единственной зацепкой, и бросать его вот так казалось ему… расточительным. Ну не мог же он совсем ничего не знать! Это было бы нечестно, не по правилам!  
\- А она точно была чёрная? Знаете, она могла быть просто тёмного цвета, например, тёмно-зелёная. Ну пожалуйста, преподобный, вспомните! - На этот раз он не смог удержаться и всё-таки коснулся его плеча, правда, осторожно.  
\- Может, она и была другого цвета, но ночью все черное. Извини, Феникс, что я бесполезен. Я думал об этом, я пытался вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, хоть небольшую деталь, но все ускользает, - пальцы священника сжались в кулаки, и он мрачно уставился перед собой, напряженно сдвинув тонкие брови так, что на лоб легла глубокая морщина.  
\- Все мы бываем иногда невнимательны, особенно в определенных обстоятельствах, - Артур усмехнулся и, прислонив сверток к стене, медленно прошелся по комнате, внимательно разглядывая обстановку.  
\- Быть внимательным – это моя обязанность, - жестко и убежденно произнес Трейси и поднял голову. – Обстоятельства есть всегда, но люди не будут ждать, пока они пройдут.  
\- А что в свёртке? - Ник кивнул на нечто, похожее на картину в обёрточной бумаге. - Что-то важное? Какая-то улика?  
Даже несмотря на то, что преподобный расписался в своей бесполезности, Ника охватило почти детское возбуждение, будто разгадка всё равно была где-то рядом. Он даже с трудом подавил желание вскочить и распотрошить обёртку самостоятельно.  
\- Не совсем. Это принадлежит мистеру Трейси. Конечно, за роль Санты мне никто не заплатит, но мне было по пути, - проигнорировав слова священника, детектив подошел к камину. На нем стояло несколько фотографий: сухонькая дама со старомодной прической, расположившаяся в роскошном кресле, на ее коленях сидел раскормленный царственно-белый кот, на подлокотнике - черный, а у ног увивались еще несколько полосатых; двое пожилых священников; парочка каких-то подростков, юноша и девочка лет пятнадцати, улыбающиеся в объектив - фотография была нечеткой и надорванной, но так же, как и остальные, бережно вставлена в рамку.  
\- Вы ведь знаете что там, ведь так, преподобный? – Артур обернулся. – Ваш любовник рисовал действительно неплохо, даже на мой непросвещенный взгляд. А его фотографий у вас не сохранилось или вы бережете их от любопытных кумушек? Интересно узнать, как он выглядел до того, как скололся.  
\- Нет, вам не интересно, - устало качнул головой священник, глядя детективу прямо в глаза. Он медленно поднялся с дивана и шагнул вперед, коснувшись рукой свертка.  
\- Вас интересует совсем другое, - тонкие пальцы стиснули край рамы, и он рванул обертку на себя, обнажая содержимое.   
Ник, сидевший, как зачарованный, подался вперёд, пытаясь разглядеть, что там было нарисовано. Перед ним словно обнажали не картину, а очень личную, стыдную тайну.  
…замусоренный переулок серого города, придавленного грязным небом, мусорные баки, сетчатый забор, огораживающий баскетбольную площадку, сор, бычки, клочки бумаги, фонарный столб с обрывками объявлений и молодой человек, подросток, на первый взгляд, почти мальчик, примотанный к этому столбу за запястья колючей проволокой. Его избили, раздели и оставили умирать на холодном ветру - бледного, с синяками на красивых длинных ногах, с ровными дырочками пулевых отверстий на груди и животе. Подсохшие струйки крови спускались вниз, по выпирающим рёбрам и ложбинкам тазовых косточек к поросшему едва заметными светлыми волосками паху и печально съёжившемуся мужскому достоинству.  
Одной ногой он опирался на бордюрный камень, выставив колено, но это не добавляло позе кокетливости - он просто устал стоять и уже не надеялся, что кто-то ему поможет. Его запястья кровоточили, и от левой руки, через подмышку, тянулся такой же красный ручеёк-след, как и на животе.  
Он умирал и знал это. Подняв нервное, тонкоскулое лицо к небу, он, измученный болью и стыдом, казалось, что-то спрашивал у бугрящихся туч, а может, просто не хотел, чтобы последним воспоминанием были мерзость и запустение, царящие вокруг.  
С таким же стыдом и страданием на лице он смотрел сейчас на картину, освобождённую от обёрточной бумаги, и снова чувствовал всем телом холодный сквозняк, чувствовал упирающуюся между лопаток влажную трубу парового отопления, руки, зудящие от наручников, и пытливый, острый взгляд Винса, сидящего напротив с мольбертом.  
«Святой Себастьян», - говорил Винсент, улыбаясь, но не ему, а своей работе. - «Современная версия. Ты у меня будешь святым, мышка, как тебе и положено. Жертвой современного общества. Знаешь, сколько ребят погибло только потому, что они любили не того, кого положено? Я хочу, чтобы люди об этом помнили. Чтобы они увидели тебя и заткнулись насчёт «Адама и Стива» и прочей херни. Я хочу, чтобы все любили тебя и ненавидели, но никто не посмел бы остаться равнодушным».  
«Я хочу показать им, какой ты красивый…»  
Но тот шрам, оставшийся с детства, он почему-то так и не нарисовал. Винс ненавидел этот шрам, часто говорил, что стёр бы его, если б смог.  
"Это нечестно", - упрямо говорил он, но что "нечестно" - не объяснял.  
\- Мистер Трейси… - сказал Феникс и умолк. Любопытство исчезло, как не бывало, осталась только неловкость, будто он влез не в своё дело, и жалость к ним обоим - и к парню на картине, и к его живой копии. Ему уже не хотелось знать, что там такое было у преподобного в прошлом - хотелось, скорее, заставить Артура уйти, потому что детектив, как ему показалось, смотрел на всё это с мрачным удовлетворением, будто загнал Трейси в угол и готов был разодрать его до полного чистосердечного признания, как стервятник.  
«Не надо», - мысленно попросил Ник, бросив на него умоляющий взгляд. - «Он ничего не знает, ты же сам слышал, не мучай его, ладно?»  
Артур молча проигнорировал его взгляд. Он неподвижно стоял, пристально и терпеливо глядя на священника, на его бледное, искаженное болью лицо, ссутуленные узкие плечи и нелепую фигуру в мешковатых брюках и свитере. Детектив ждал ответ и готов был простоять здесь столько, сколько потребуется до тех пор, пока Трейси не заговорит.  
\- Винс приехал сюда, чтобы попрощаться, мы не виделись почти десять лет. Это его лучшая работа… из тех, что он нарисовал при мне, - наконец медленно произнес Трейси, не дрогнув. – Она была единственной картиной, которую он забрал, когда мы поссорились. После этого я заболел и так и не смог поговорить с ним еще раз, – он стиснул пальцы в кулаки. - А когда лежал в больнице, то решил, что ему так будет легче – мне всегда казалось, что он слишком хорош для меня. Винс уехал, а я утешался мыслью, что ему за океаном гораздо лучше без моего нытья, - с горечью произнес священник. – Я ошибся, и теперь заплачу за это.  
\- Твой любовник был слабаком. Талантливым, но слабаком. Он сам выбрал скатиться на самое дно, и вряд ли бы кто-нибудь смог его остановить, - хмыкнул детектив.  
\- Да, он был не идеален. Всегда боялся признаться себе, что отчаянно в ком-то нуждается, - Трейси смотрел с мрачным вызовом, его глаза стали темными и холодными, а лицо исказила странная гримаса то ли боли, то ли злости. - Вы презираете слабость, мистер Старгер? Тогда скажите, у кого бы на его месте хватило мужества позвонить? Сказать три простых слова «ты мне нужен»?  
Осторожно взглянув на Артура, Ник понял, что сейчас что-то будет. Не драка - хуже, Старгер просто уничтожит беднягу, сожрёт его душу и сотрёт в порошок.  
И, что хуже всего - его, Ника, тоже сотрёт - как свидетеля.  
\- Может, мы пойдём? - Голос его дрожал, как овечий хвост. - Мы же узнали всё, что надо, а поругаться вы всегда успеете… Арти, ну пошли, я есть хочу!  
На самом деле, эта жалкая фраза значила: «убей лучше меня, но не трогай мирных жителей».  
Обычно такая жертвенность Фениксу была не свойственна, но ему начало казаться, что даже если тихий преподобный обидится на Артура или выгонит его, случится что-то совсем непоправимое - может, под детективом разверзнется земля, и черти заберут его в Ад прямо так, без суда и следствия.  
Старгер молчал. Он сложил руки на груди, холодно и мрачно глядя на священника, словно тот находился в комнате один.   
\- Хмм… достойный ответ. Напомните мне в следующий раз быть более осторожным, если начну спорить с вами, преподобный, - детектив ядовито усмехнулся, нарушив гробовую тишину, повисшую в комнате. - Прежде, чем я уйду, ответьте еще на один вопрос - почему вы пошли в больницу пешком, если у вас есть машина?  
\- Она не завелась. Моя машина часто ломается, поэтому я редко езжу на ней, а такси в Рождество не дождешься, - тихо пробормотал Трейси, словно испугавшись своей вспышки. - Мистер Старгер, я… я не должен был всего этого говорить. Вы принесли сюда картину, а я даже не поблагодарил вас. Если вам будет что-нибудь нужно, я всегда готов помочь.   
\- Я рассчитывал на это. Приятного вечера, преподобный, - детектив вышел из гостиной, даже не взглянув на Феникса.  
Ничего не произошло.  
Артур, только что казавшийся страшным и ужасным хищником, снова стал обычным прокуренным дядькой себе на уме. Теперь Ник даже не знал, перед кем чувствует себя виноватым сильнее - перед преподобным или перед ним.  
\- Извините, - сказал он, поднимаясь. - Артур, он просто… въедливый. Я не хотел вам мешать, или допрашивать, или ещё что-нибудь такое. Просто мне правда надо было узнать про машину…  
\- Не надо извиняться, - священник все так же неподвижно стоял у картины, устало опустив плечи, но когда Ник направился к двери, то шевельнулся, словно очнувшись. - Подожди, Феникс… Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, хотя ты меня все равно не послушаешь, - торопливо и с жаром произнес Трейси. - Пожалуйста, ни ты, ни твой отец - не ищите этого человека. Пусть это сделают другие: полиция, мистер Старгер - кто угодно, только не вы. Вы не должны с ним встречаться.  
\- Я знал, что вы так скажете.- Ник нарочито равнодушно пожал плечами и вышел было, но на пороге обернулся. - А картина… в ней что-то есть. Наверное, ваш парень сильно любил свою работу. - Он немного подумал и добавил. - И вас. Пока!  
Ник смущённо махнул рукой на прощание и чуть ли не бегом выбежал за Старгером.  
\- Артур! - Крикнул он в сгущающиеся сумерки. - Подожди!  
На улице почти стемнело, и если бы не тусклая лампочка над входной дверью, то можно было легко перепутать калитку с заросшей изгородью. В темноте, чиркнула зажигалка, осветив мрачное, непроницаемое лицо детектива, а потом загорелся огонек сигареты.  
\- Я смотрю, преподобный теперь твой лучший друг? А ведь он еще не перестал быть подозреваемым, - Артур задумчиво выдохнул горький дым.  
\- Как это не перестал? - Ник подбежал к нему, на ходу застёгивая куртку. - И вообще, ты тоже не перестал, но не жаловался, что я тебе доверяю... подожди, ты что, ревнуешь?  
Эта мысль так его насмешила, что он даже прыснул со смеху.  
\- Ага, ревную, только об этом думаю, - хмыкнул детектив. Темнота практически скрывала его лицо, но даже сквозь сумрак чувствовался его взгляд, холодный и равнодушный. - А я тебе еще должен быть обязан за доверие? - в голосе мелькнула тень насмешки. - Можешь так думать, если тебе нравится, но я не затем тебя ждал. Хочу предупредить последний раз насчет того, если ты еще раз вякнешь слово «Арти».  
Ник надулся, хотя страх всё равно щекотнул его откуда-то изнутри. В прошлый раз, когда Артур пообещал убить его за такое прозвище, это не было похоже на шутку. Вот и сейчас…  
\- Ну и что ты мне сделаешь? - нарочито равнодушно спросил Феникс. - Не убьёшь же на самом деле.  
«Только не говори, что бросишь заниматься моим делом, пожалуйста», - попросил он про себя. Почему-то мысль о том, что Старгер просто возьмёт и бросит его, была ещё страшнее. Пусть уж лучше грозится убить - это хотя бы значит, что ему не всё равно.  
\- Вернусь домой досыпать, запру дверь и выключу звонок. Да, кстати, это же я сделаю, если ты еще раз мне помешаешь работать, - Артур повернулся и не спеша направился в сторону освещенной улицы.  
\- Подожди ты! - Ник бросился за ним и тут же проклял себя: ну кто так унижается? - Что с тобой сегодня такое? И за что ты так с преподобным? Ты себя вёл, как мудак! Но я бы понял, если б он правда был виноват! А он не виноват! Ему и так было плохо, а после тебя стало ещё хуже, и ты знал, что так будет!  
\- Я рассчитывал на это, - детектив затянулся сигаретой и даже не поморщился на гневную тираду. - Он все еще подозреваемый, а допрашивать людей легче, если вывести их из себя. Или ты забыл про то, что у меня есть работа? Сам-то ты зачем сюда пришел, неужели исповедаться? - Артур криво усмехнулся.  
\- Я тебя контролирую, чтобы ты не сожрал никого, - Ник бросил на него обиженный взгляд. - Сразу было видно, что он не маньяк, и вообще… людей нельзя обижать. Нельзя на них давить вот так, если они ничего не сделали. Их надо арестовывать и всё такое, если они виноваты, но унижать их - это мерзко, понял?  
Артур насмешливо фыркнул и поперхнулся сигаретой.   
\- Я буду их унижать столько, сколько посчитаю нужным и, если понадобится, выверну каждого наизнанку, пока не узнаю, кто в этом захолустье любит трахать малолеток, - несмотря на насмешливый тон, глаза детектива остались холодными и пристально и цепко следили за лицом юноши. - Ты меня для этого и нанял, не забыл?   
\- Но он был не виноват! - Феникс в отчаянии даже не заметил, что кричит.  
И что по рукаву, от пальцев, уже поползла узкая огненная дорожка, подрагивающая на ветру.  
\- Полегче с эмоциями, мистер Шеобанн.  
Опомнившись, Ник глубоко вздохнул, и, набрав грязноватого снега, которого даже на полную пригоршню не хватило, приложил его к огненной змейке, даже не задумавшись о том, что куртку придётся стирать.  
\- А ты поосторожнее с сигаретами, - буркнул он, брезгливо стряхивая мигом потёкший мутными каплями снег. - А то заболеешь раком и умрёшь. И тебя никто не найдёт даже.  
\- Тогда меня такие мелочи будут беспокоить в последнюю очередь, - Артур пожал плечами. Они стояли под фонарем у самого перекрестка, и от ног детектива вытянулась огромная ссутуленная тень, сливаясь с окружающим сумраком.   
\- Преподобный не виноват… А как ты это определил, только по тому, что у него кто-то умер? Но это не алиби. Спустись на землю, - детектив язвительно усмехнулся, - таких невиновных целый городишко, но один из них избил и изнасиловал твоего брата. Думаешь, он тебе в этом признается в милой беседе за кружечкой чая? Нет, цыпленок, так не бывает. Если хочешь вести расследование, то не сможешь остаться белым и пушистым, потому что придется делать людям больно. Определись уже, наконец, сможешь ли возиться в этом дерьме и при этом не ныть, что кто-то не виноват? Подумай хорошенько.  
Детектив сунул руки в карманы и повернулся, показывая, что разговор окончен.  
\- А теперь ты куда идёшь? - крикнул ему в спину Ник, но крик получился неубедительный - слова Артура неприятно царапнули своей правдивостью. - Ещё на ком-нибудь оторваться перед ужином?  
\- Может быть, - детектив даже не обернулся, и его высокая, длинная фигура растворилась в вечерних сумерках. 

***  
Легкие шаги стихли в коридоре, и в прихожей глухо хлопнула входная дверь, оставляя священника в одиночестве.  
\- Я опять не могу ничего сделать. Со временем ничего не изменилось, - мрачно произнес вслух Чарльз, глядя на юношу на картине, когда-то такого юного и наивного в свои девятнадцать.   
Он отвернулся. Бессилие, такое знакомое и уже привычное чувство, сегодня стало неподъемно тяжелым, как никогда раньше. «Пожалуйста, Господи, помоги ему. Я боюсь за него, он такой самоуверенный и легкомысленный, но он нуждается в твоей поддержке. Дай ему мужества, если что-то случится…» - священник поморщился и, нащупав подлокотник дивана, тяжело опустился на потертое сиденье. Головная боль, медленно тлевшая весь день, внезапно обожгла так, что гостиная поплыла перед глазами. Обычно она всегда приходила с рассветом, стоило только открыть глаза, и неохотно исчезала в течение дня, но после похорон так и осталась с ним.  
Это было созвучно тому, что он сейчас чувствовал, тому, от чего просто хотелось завыть, тому, что так хладнокровно разбередил детектив. Чарльз потер виски, и боль нехотя отступила, поджидая следующего шанса.  
Сегодня придется еще выпить таблеток, чтобы не ждать ее возвращения до самого утра.  
Он поднял голову.   
Двойник на картине все так же печально смотрел куда-то, и на мгновение священнику захотелось поменяться с ним местами – у того уже почти все закончилось, а у Чарльза все только начиналось.   
\- Я стал слишком малодушен для твоего оригинала, - он с отвращением посмотрел на собственные руки. – Помнишь, как хорошо было тогда? Так мало времени прошло и так много. Теперь остался только ты.  
«Себастьян» хранил молчание. Теперь Чарльз начал понимать, почему Винсу так хотелось кричать на него, потому что почувствовал то же самое желание. Он сдернул с дивана плед и осторожно накрыл картину. Так было легче.  
Постояв немного, священник медленно побрел к лестнице. Чарльз только сейчас ощутил, насколько устал - подъем наверх неожиданно показался бесконечным, а ступеньки слишком высокими. Здесь, на чердаке, бывшие владельцы из-за экономии места устроили детскую, и с тех пор комната так и осталась полупустой, почти без мебели. Он осторожно постучал в дверь и приоткрыл ее, но внутри никого не было, только сиротливо темнела в полумраке смятая кровать.   
Чарльз в нерешительности замер на пороге, тревожно озираясь, а потом спустился вниз и лишь тогда вздохнул с облегчением - в его комнате горел свет.   
Она была там - наверное, спустилась бесшумно, пока он разговаривал с гостями. Стоило ему войти, как она тут же вскинула голову, будто испуганная лань, и крепче вцепилась в старенькое, лёгкое, не по сезону, пальто, которое прижимала к груди. На столе перед ней лежала открытая тетрадь, исписанная его, Чарли, мелким почерком.  
\- Мне надо уходить. Я понимаю. - Пушистые чёрные волосы девушки оттеняли её бледное от волнения лицо, как ночная темнота - осеннюю луну.  
«Осенняя» - это было первое слово, которое пришло в голову Чарли, когда он впервые увидел её. Осеннее пальто, осенние туфли, коричневая юбка, кирпичного цвета свитер и голубые, холодные, как льдинки, глаза.   
Испуганные, замёрзшие и заледеневшие.  
\- Останься… если хочешь, - это слетело с языка быстрее, чем Чарльз успел подумать. Эти глаза не просили, но не было в них и надежды, из-за чего он не смог бы сказать «уходи», даже если жаждал одиночества. Хотя сейчас оно не приносило спокойствия – только мучительные воспоминания, которые одно за одним приходили в темноте под скрип старого дома. Сегодня он так устал, что, казалось, еще одна бессонная ночь, и последняя ниточка, удерживающая от падения в какую-то черную бездонную яму, не выдержит и оборвется.   
\- Извини, я не хотел тебя напугать.  
\- Ты и не напугал, - она с явным облегчением повесила плащ на спинку стула. - Я просто подумала, что тот человек пришёл из-за меня и у тебя могут быть проблемы... но на самом деле он не похож на того, кто стал бы… мной заниматься. Вернее, я думаю, что не похож. Никогда точно не знаешь, как они будут выглядеть.  
Её пальцы рассеянно скользнули по тетрадным листам, а взгляд устремился куда-то вдаль, сквозь стены, мимо Чарли.  
\- Правда, он красивый? - спросила она с лёгкой улыбкой. - Ник, то есть. Прямо как принц.  
\- Да, - священник даже не почувствовал привычный стыд. - Он твой друг?  
Чарльз никогда не понимал женщин, они казались ему странными и загадочными, такими же чужими, как яркие, но далекие звезды, но он не мог не сочувствовать этой девушке, настороженной, как испуганный зверек. "Какая же она все-таки юная, а заметно это только сейчас", - с невольной горечью подумал он, глядя, как смягчилось и расслабилось ее лицо.  
\- Друг… - девушка задумчиво убрала за ухо прядь волос. - Нет, не друг. Больше, чем друг. Я тебе как-нибудь расскажу, если выживу. Ты хороший, Чарли, тебе хочется всё рассказать… и стихи у тебя хорошие. Быть таким хорошим больно, наверное.  
\- Я... – он открыл было рот, но так и не смог ничего произнести. Рассказать ей обо всем, чтобы едва расцветшая улыбка поблекла?   
Никогда.  
\- Я рад, что могу тебе помочь, - он озабоченно нахмурился. - Ты не голодная? Я приготовлю, кажется, у меня еще должно что-то остаться...   
\- Я и сама могу. Если я ничего не буду делать, я совсем сойду с ума, - она попыталась улыбнуться, но губы её не слушались - только дёргались, и улыбка словно соскальзывала с них всякий раз. Догадавшись, что ничего не выходит, она прикрыла рот рукой и пошла на кухню, но по дороге обернулась.  
\- Чарли… - из-под ладони слова звучали глухо, задушенно. - Как ты думаешь, он нашёл моё письмо? Жалко портить твою книгу просто так. Она старая.  
\- Ну, она не совсем моя, осталась от прежних владельцев, а здесь давно никто не жил, - он с невольным облегчением уступил обязанности повара. - Все будет хорошо, не бойся, - твердо и уверенно произнес священник. Глядя на это нервное, бледное лицо, Чарльз пообещал себе, что она снова будет улыбаться, чего бы это ему не стоило.

V  
У моря было холодно. Пронизывающий ветер пробирал до самого нутра так, что даже пальцы, защищенные перчатками, начинали неметь от холода, если не спрятать их в карманы.  
Почему Артур пришел именно сюда, он не знал, ноги просто сами вынесли его на набережную. Может быть, потому что это место теперь прочно ассоциировалось с теми событиями, невольным участником которых он стал. Если бы не мальчик у воды, то Артур бы никогда не сделал шагу из дома, чтобы поучаствовать в расследовании, не вспомнил о бывшей жене - до этого странного города-двойника он никогда так много не думал об Элис.  
Хотя это было ложью. Конечно, он думал о ней, и гораздо чаще, чем должен. Это было единственным, что он не смог сделать – окончательно от нее отказаться и забыть.   
Где-то далеко впереди, в темноте громко шипел прибой, ударяясь о прибрежные камни, в холодном воздухе стоял запах соли и сырости. В этих звуках детективу слышались отголоски собственной злости, и это немного успокаивало.  
Как сказал этот маленький святоша? «У кого бы хватило мужества позвонить?»  
Но Артура злили не эти слова, а то, с какой легкостью коротышка прочел его мысли, то, о чем он не мог перестать думать весь день. Слишком проницательный священник словно знал обо всем еще до того, как он появился на пороге.  
Детектив не стал спускаться на пляж, а медленно пошел вдоль набережной, на улице окончательно стемнело, а вместо звезд и луны тускло горели уличные фонари. На лицо упала мелкая морось, Артур поднял воротник куртки, но это не слишком помогло – ветер продолжал назойливо задувать мелкие капли за шиворот.  
Телефон, лежащий в кармане, словно потяжелел на килограмм.  
Артур достал его и набрал номер из записной книжки, хотя помнил его наизусть. Сколько раз он так делал, а потом просто смотрел на цифры на дисплее? Когда-то Артур пообещал себе, что делает это ради ее безопасности, но…  
Может быть просто все развалилось еще задолго до того дня, когда он в первый раз надел перчатки?  
Детектив нажал на «вызов».  
Ждать пришлось недолго.  
\- Алло, - произнес в трубке слегка усталый низкий женский голос, и вместе с ним на темную, промокшую набережную ворвались звуки праздника: приглушенный шум музыки, отдаленный шелест разговора, смех и детский визг. Где-то далеко в теплой гостиной в Лондоне было настоящее Рождество, без пропавших и изувеченных детей и мрачных, настороженных лиц.  
\- Мам! – пискнуло где-то рядом, но веселый шум почти проглотил эти слова. – А можно и мне завтра с тетей Мэгги в зоопарк? Робби дразнится, что я слишком маленькая и буду бояться всех зверей, но это неправда! Я буду смелой-пресмелой и никого не испугаюсь, честно, честно. Папа мне разрешил, но сказал спросить у тебя.  
\- Я знаю, ты у меня храбрая малышка, но давай поговорим об этом чуть позже, ладно? Я сейчас подойду, а ты пока беги к папе… Алло? Извините, я слушаю. Кто это?  
Артур молчал.   
Телефон все еще повторял «кто это?», когда он медленно опустил трубку. На экране сразу замерцали маленькие капли дождя; детектив стер их пальцем, а вместе с ним и этот такой знакомый удивленный голос, и звуки веселья, далекого и чужого.

***  
Мама разрезала картофелину пополам. Затем - каждую половину на четыре части. Затем - каждую четвертинку, пока на тарелке у неё не начало получаться странное, комковатое пюре.  
Она делала вид, что пытается есть, но на самом деле прислушивалась к телевизору.  
С самого Рождества длинный стол в гостиной не складывали, и ужинали они теперь не на кухне, как обычно, за старым круглым столиком, а как какие-нибудь аристократы, потому что рождественские свечи тоже никто не убирал, хоть и не зажигал.  
\- …полиция делает всё возможное, чтобы найти маньяка, вышедшего на охоту в Рейвенстоуне, - приглушённо бубнил в телевизоре какой-то седоусый тип, кажется, шеф полиции графства. - До того, как ситуация нормализуется, не отпускайте детей одних…  
Ник особенно не вслушивался - его мысли витали далеко. Глядя на пустое место рядом с сидящим напротив отцом, он вспомнил вдруг Рождество много лет назад, когда Алекс ещё сидел на детском стульчике, и вся мордочка у него была отвратительно вымазана засохшей манной кашей. Тогда Ник ненавидел его. Ему казалось, что маленький ребёнок хуже даже животного - такой он глупый, крикливый и вечно грязный.  
«Я же был не такой, да, мамик?», - спрашивал он, и мама всегда говорила: «ты у меня был самый лучший, самый славный маленький мальчик».  
«Он на какого-то лепрекона похож», - сказал он в то Рождество, наморщив нос и чувствуя, что его от одного вида Алекса и его каши сейчас стошнит.  
«Не говори так про брата», - сухо ответил тогда отец и вытер Алексову мордочку салфеткой.  
Он всегда так делал. Всегда заступался за Лепрекона.  
А сейчас…  
Сейчас ему не за кого было заступаться.   
Глядя, как он сидит, уткнувшись в свою тарелку, Ник вдруг снова почувствовал себя несчастным. Мама теперь казалась ему далёкой, а отец - ещё дальше, чем обычно.  
\- Пап, - негромко позвал Феникс, чтобы отвлечься. - Как… как твоя статья? В тот журнал для учителей.  
Отец поднял голову и удивлённо посмотрел на него. Это было не искреннее удивление, больше сарказм - так иногда смотрел Артур. «То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что тебе правда интересно? Да неужели?», - как бы говорил его взгляд.  
Нику было неинтересно. Он вообще вспомнил об этом так же случайно, как услышал, но ему просто не хотелось, чтобы отец сидел вот так - молча и одиноко.  
У мамы, по крайней мере, был телевизор.  
\- Почти закончил, - коротко отозвался отец, и, озабоченно ковырнув вилкой стейк, потянулся за солью.  
Повисло молчание.  
В этом молчании телефонный звонок грянул, как выстрел. Отец выронил солонку, её крышечка отскочила, и соль веером разлетелась по белой клеёнчатой скатерти.  
Снова молчание. В любое другое время мама обязательно тяжело вздохнула бы и просительно-приказным тоном потребовала бы убрать со стола.  
Теперь - ничего. Никто даже не пошевелился.  
\- Возьми трубку, милый, - наконец, напряжённо сказала мама. - Это, скорее всего, из полиции.  
Ник не заставил просить дважды. Даже если б звонка не было, он сбежал бы ещё раньше.  
\- Феникс! - обеспокоенно отозвалась телефонная трубка после его вялого «алло».   
\- Мистер Клэренс? Позвать маму? - Он не был уверен, что мама сейчас вообще в настроении с кем-нибудь разговаривать, а особенно с Клэренсом, которого сложно было терпеть, даже будучи в хорошем настроении.  
\- Нет-нет… - его голос звучал озабоченно. - Я и так совершаю преступление, отвлекая тебя от ужина, мальчик мой. В твоём возрасте и при твоём роде занятий необходимо регулярное питание. Но сегодня мне самому не до еды, так что я эгоистично отрываю и тебя. Дело в том, что Мэри Лоу пропала, родственники её ищут, и мы опрашиваем всех, кто мог хоть что-то знать…  
\- Мэри… Лоу? - Феникс наморщил лоб. Это имя не говорило ему вообще ничего, и он искренне не понимал, почему вдруг должен об этом знать.  
\- Да, Мэри. Маленькая Мэри, милая девочка из детей Луайне. Сегодня вы славно с ней репетировали, ты ей, кажется, понравился… Феникс? Ты тут?  
\- Она была жива… - Ник даже не понял, говорит он вслух или про себя, да и ему было всё равно.  
Он видел, как Мэри заходит в фойе вместе с толпой детей и снимает шапочку, из-под которой на плечи рассыпаются золотые волосы.  
Он видел, как она подбегает к нему на сцене и говорит: «Здравствуй, Королева Фей!».  
Видел, как она сидит рядом в свете софитов, бледная и взволнованная, и испуганно вздрагивает когда Джимми, гремя доспехами, опускается на одно колено, целует «Луайне» руку и нарочито оттопыривает средний палец латной перчатки, которая держит шлем.  
С ней всё было в порядке. Дурацкий сон был просто сном.  
С ней всё было в порядке.  
\- Я не знаю, - еле выдавил из себя Ник и нажал отбой, притиснув кнопку так, будто душил кого-то.  
\- Дорогой? - озабоченно спросила мама, но он только махнул рукой и рванул наверх, где оставил мобильник.  
«Арти» - первый и самый новый номер в телефонной книжке. Он назло записал его так.  
\- Ну давай, давай, - бормотал Ник, пытаясь пробиться через длинные гудки, но телефон Артура молчал. - Ну пожалуйста! Это срочно!  
Длинные гудки участились и замолкли, будто испугавшись чего-то.  
Старгер сбросил звонок.


	7. Утро перед бурей

I  
После ночного дождя заметно потемнело, и на Рейвенстоун опустился влажный, сонный серый туман. Море, будто придавленное, замерло в штиле - казалось, ни утро, ни день так и не смогли наступить, вместо них сразу начался долгий сумеречный вечер.  
Проснувшись, Ник даже не сразу понял, где и, главное, когда он.  
Прошлой ночью он твёрдо решил не спать, но залил в себя столько кофе и колы, что просто отключился от передозировки - на собственной кровати, одетый, в пледе, и с включённым светом.  
Никто этого не заметил. Никто даже не заметил бы, наверное, если б он действительно закинулся кофеином на трое суток или заснул прямо на диване в гостиной.  
Ещё вчера Ника это угнетало, но сегодня ему самому стало на себя плевать.  
Нет, не так.  
Если вчера он хотел убежать от семьи, то проснувшись, понял, что с радостью убежал бы и от себя тоже.  
Даже огонь его так не пугал - наверное, потому что от этого огня ещё никто не умер, разве что один распускавший руки детектив получил забавные ожоги.  
Но Мэри… он не сомневался, что она умерла. Чёрный рыцарь догнал её в том, другом Рейвенстоуне, значит, и в реальности должно было случиться что-то ужасное…  
«Напоминалка» в телефоне пискнула так громко, что Ник, снова задремавший было, подскочил.  
Жизнь шла своим чередом, несмотря ни на что, а это значило - Элен Финч будет его ждать, жадно потирая потные ручонки. По крайней мере, именно так ему это представлялось.  
День предстоял тяжёлый.  
\- Надо сделать себе подарок, - сказал Ник Кристиану Бэйлу, и на цыпочках спустился вниз, стараясь никого не разбудить.  
Он чувствовал себя слишком отвратительно даже для того чтобы умыться, о завтраке и говорить было нечего, и впервые за много дней был благодарен тому, что родители им почти не интересуются.  
Феникс вывел из гаража пылящийся с лета велосипед и небрежно обмахнул его тряпкой, которой отец обычно протирал лобовое стекло. Велик оказался не в таком уж плохом состоянии, а сиденье было опущено ниже некуда - видимо, Лепрекон гонял на нём в школу без разрешения. Или пытался, всё-таки он был длинноногий...  
«И сейчас», - поправился Ник, перекидывая ногу через велосипед и легко отталкиваясь от земли. - «И сейчас он высокий и длинноногий. А когда вырастет, станет ещё выше».  
Он даже успел немного рассердиться на Алекса и от этого вдруг почувствовал себя немного лучше, будто смог отвоевать маленький кусочек прошлого обратно.  
Лёд на улицах растаял, ветер улёгся, и катить на велосипеде по безлюдным в раннее утро улицам было приятно. В Лондоне у Ника не было велосипеда, так что он даже забыл, как любил свой старенький спортивный велик с дурацкими пафосными языками пламени на раме и гордой надписью «CHALLENGER». На секунду ему даже подумалось, что можно было бы обойтись и без машины, просто взять «Челленджер» в Лондон и ездить на занятия.  
Однако, вспомнив шумный центр, заполненные народом улицы, и, конечно, друзей, которые, может, и умилятся этому привету из школьных лет, но как транспортное средство точно не оценят, Ник сильнее налёг на педали.  
Всё-таки время «Челленджера» и прозябания в маленьком, заштатном городишке закончилось. Феникс Шеобанн теперь лондонский парень, и Рейвенстоуну не удастся затянуть его обратно в трясину или заставить зря сентиментальничать.  
Скорее всего, после того, что случилось, ему и возвращаться-то сюда не захочется, даже чтобы повидать семью…  
И Артура.  
Его он точно не захочет больше видеть. Слишком много наслушался от этого алкаша всяких гадостей. И слишком… странные рядом с ним происходят вещи. До знакомства с ним в голове у Ника не было никакого второго Рейвенстоуна - того странного, пустого города…  
Феникс затормозил посреди набережной так резко, что колёса взвизгнули.  
С туманного моря подул слабый ветерок, качнулась вывеска закусочной, где обычно готовили рыбу с картошкой…  
Слишком серо. Слишком пусто.  
\- Нет, - твёрдо сказал себе Ник и даже недоверчиво улыбнулся. - Это фигня. Это бред.  
Он оглянулся, но Алекса нигде не было видно. В окнах домов кое-где светились лампочки и перемигивались гирлянды, но город будто застыл. Он начинался от набережной и кончался где-то в районе Чёрч-стрит. Дальше была одна лишь белая стена тумана.  
Или там просто ничего не было?  
Он едва не уронил велосипед, когда из закусочной вышел мистер Партридж, грузный седой усатый бывший рыбак, и принялся сосредоточенно чертить что-то мелом на доске для объявлений.  
Ник всегда побаивался его: мистер Партридж не любил, когда к нему гурьбой заваливались мальчишки и всегда гонял их зычными криками - но теперь обрадовался, как родному.  
\- Доброе утро! - крикнул он, помахав рукой. На короткое ужасное мгновение ему показалось, что тот никогда не обернётся, что это всего лишь кукла, запрограммированная на одни и те же действия, но мистер Партридж недовольно сплюнул на обсыпанные мелом пальцы и повернул к нему своё обветренное красное лицо.  
\- Доброе, - проворчал он, и стало ясно, что его виденье утра никак с этим высказыванием не соотносится.  
\- Не подскажете, сколько времени?  
\- Без пяти как спёрли, - с сильным корнуоллским выговором ответил мистер Партридж, красноречиво продемонстрировал мощный кулак и пустое запястье. - Сам должен знать. Вы, молодые, вечно ходите, в телефоны уткнувшись…  
Дальше Ник не дослушал. Крикнув «спасибо», он вскочил в седло и умчался, накручивая педали, пока велосипед не полетел по дороге сам, не нуждаясь ни в чьей помощи.  
Мир вокруг был настоящим. Просто на редкость дрянным и пасмурным.  
Удивительное дело, но избавившись от страха, Феникс подумал вдруг, что не против был бы ещё раз увидеть того чёрного рыцаря. Хотя бы издалека. В конце концов, Арти в доспехах выглядел стильно и как-то естественно.  
И не говорил гадостей.  
О том, что чёрный рыцарь в том сне убил и его, и Мэри, Ник решил особенно не задумываться. Однако одна интересная мысль ему в голову всё-таки пришла.  
«Он убил меня тоже. Но я жив, вот он я, со мной ничего не сделалось. Значит, это всё ничего не значит, и Мэри тоже жива», - решил он. Это выглядело так логично! В конце концов, сны - это просто сны.  
«Даже если твой младший брат там живёт», - невозмутимо добавил внутренний голос, но Ник как мог задавил его мыслями о новой машине, которая как раз ждала его в мастерской у Джарвиса.  
Красная, как самая спелая вишня, «Феррари Модена» раньше принадлежала Крису, сыну Джарвиса, но недолго: придурок Крис поехал на ней в Лаймстоун, закинувшись предварительно текилой и барбитуратами. Он, правда, ни в кого не врезался, но прав лишился, и «Модена» пылилась в гараже, дожидаясь своего прекрасного принца, который как раз съезжал с холма, поёживаясь от холодного ветра.  
Мастерская стояла на самом краю городка - дальше, за поворотом, начинались бесконечные поля и фермы до самого Лаймстоуна. По новенькому, недавно отремонтированному шоссе так и хотелось ехать куда-нибудь в бесконечность. И обязательно на крутой машине.  
Может, «Модена» и не была такой уж крутой, но, зато она была стильной и красной, а это было в общем-то всё, что Нику, мало сведущему в механизмах и технических тонкостях, было нужно.  
Первое, чем он занялся в пропахшей маслом и бензином мастерской - бдительно и внимательно осмотрел всю красотку на предмет повреждений, но Джарвис не подвёл - на «Модене» не было не пятнышка, а салон… сев за руль, Ник понял, что не хочет вылезать. В машине было уютно и спокойно, будто это был не спорткар, а какой-нибудь танк.  
Всё было замечательно, оставалось только погрузить велосипед.  
«Челленджер» стоял, прислонённый к стене гаража, и смотрел на затуманенную трассу. На его колёса кое-где налипла земля вперемешку с листьями и песком, рама была забрызгана, и Ник, представив, что придётся как-то запихивать это в новенький, чистенький багажник, поморщился.  
«Всё равно не влезет», - решил он, даже не подумав прикинуть размеры.  
\- Можно я его пока оставлю? - спросил Ник у тощей сутулой клетчатой спины Джарвиса, выставившего задубевшую и чёрную от масла руку под начавший накрапывать дождь.  
\- Велик-то? Ставь в углу, только на неделе забери, - отозвался механик, отряхивая мокрую ладонь. - Дождь собачий.  
\- Спасибо, - Ник отвёл велосипед подальше, в тёмный угол, заставленный покрышками, и чуть ли не бегом бросился к машине. - Заберу, конечно!  
Он так никогда его и не забрал. «Челленджер» так и ржавел в мастерской Джарвиса, пока однажды у него не появился новый хозяин, которому тоже нужно было на чём-то ездить в школу.  
Однако до этого было ещё далеко - пока же Ник повернул ключ, с удовольствием вслушиваясь в уютное ворчание мотора, и не спеша выехал из гаража в сторону Лаймстоуна.  
Шоссе бежало между чёрными полями, прямое и строгое, как отглаженный галстук, дворники скрипели по ветровому стеклу, смахивая капли дождя, в салоне очнулось радио…  
Ника словно отрезало от жизни, замотало в тёплый кокон, в котором можно было ни о чём не думать. Мысли все эти дни были его самым главным врагом. Никогда раньше он не размышлял и не тревожился так глубоко, никогда страхи не были такими навязчивыми.  
Ему как никогда хотелось обратно, в мир, где что-то страшное случается только в новостях, но хода туда пока не было. Зато была спасительная тишина и пустота вокруг…  
…которая вдруг оказалась не такой уж и пустой. На горизонте недвусмысленно мигала красно-синими огнями патрульная машина, и фигуры в чёрном прохаживались по трассе, словно поджидая кого-то.  
Ник сбавил скорость и неуверенно затормозил, чуть не доехав до машины, хотя никто пока не просил его останавливаться. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что полицейские, остановившиеся среди полей, вполне могли найти что-то… кого-то…  
Он опустил стекло, надеясь, что подошедший констебль не примет его, бледного и с дрожащими губами, за какого-нибудь наркомана.  
\- Констебль Шоу, предъявите документы - скороговоркой произнёс полицейский, внимательным взглядом окинул салон и потребовал странного. - Откройте багажник.  
Ник щёлкнул брелком, где-то сзади чуть отошла крышка багажника.  
Фениксу казалось, что стражи порядка рассматривают не внутренности машины, а его собственные, и вдруг испугался, что они найдут там что-нибудь. Что-нибудь ужасное.  
Хотя там, конечно же, ничего не было. Совсем ничего.  
Крышка гулко хлопнула, констебль вернул ему документы и милостиво кивнул, разрешая проезжать, но никуда проезжать Нику теперь точно не хотелось.  
\- Вы что-то ищете? - крикнул он, высовываясь из окна, но никто не удостоил его ответом.  
Дураку было понятно, что просто так патруль не будет перекрывать дорогу.  
Ника, правда, такая невежливость немного обидела.  
«Могли бы хоть отговорку придумать», - ворчливо подумал он, разворачиваясь обратно к городу, и напряжённо глядя в зеркало заднего вида, как вдруг его внимание привлекло что-то странно поблёскивающее на фоне открытой двери патрульной машины.  
Трость с набалдашником в виде собачьей морды.  
Он моргнул, пытаясь понять, не почудилось ли ему, но дверь уже закрылась.

* * *  
«Некоторые люди не должны рождаться на свет, Финч».  
Элен Финч закончила втирать тональный крем в круглое курносое личико, неприятно лоснящееся в электрическом свете.  
«Я красивая», - мысленно сказала она себе. - «А всякие тощие сучки типа Сьюзи Джордан и Милли Клэренс пусть сдохнут».  
Ей так это понравилось, что она прошептала вслух «пусть сдохнут», будто накладывая проклятье, но тут же испугалась. Мама всегда говорила, что нельзя желать людям смерти только потому, что они тебе не нравятся. И вообще никогда нельзя.  
Она накрасила глаза, постаравшись сделать всё так, как показывали в видео-уроке, но больше они почему-то не стали, а накладные ресницы и вовсе превратили их в щёлочки.  
Помаду она со злости швырнула в стену, потому что для «нежного цвета и соблазнительной пухлости от Вайолет Роуз» надо было от природы иметь нежные и соблазнительно пухлые губки, а ей по материнской линии достались тонкие и вечно обветренные.  
Иногда Элен Финч ненавидела себя. Вернее, она ненавидела себя постоянно, но в некоторые моменты это чувство просто переполняло её настолько, что она забывала, как ненавидит свою толстую мать, из-за которой и она сама родилась толстой, и как ненавидит худых и длинных девчонок, которые гуляют с красивыми парнями вроде Ника Шеобанна.  
Конечно, Ник был уже взрослый, студент и учился в Лондоне, поэтому западать на него - дохлый номер, но он был такой красивый, что Элен могла бы пялиться на него часами. Даже когда он надевал платье Луайне, хотя это было совсем странно и выглядело немного неправильно.  
А ещё, глядя на Ника Шеобанна, она не ненавидела себя, как обычно, и не думала о том, что Милли Клэренс надо бы плеснуть в лицо кислотой.  
Он был такой красивый, как принц или рыцарь, хотя от них выгодно отличался тем, что носил джинсы, подчёркивающие задницу. Как все красивые люди, он никогда не обращал на Элен внимания, зато когда обращал, не говорил ничего вроде: «Некоторые люди не должны рождаться на свет, Финч».  
Чёрный свитер с блёстками полетел обратно в шкаф. Кто вообще такое носит?! Чем бабушка думала, когда его вязала?!  
Бабушку Элен тоже ненавидела - та всегда начинала печь пирожки и тортики, стоило Элен сесть на диету, а бабушкин дом был прямо возле школы, и трудно было не зайти к ней по дороге…  
Иногда ей казалось, что все в этой семье над ней издеваются. Никто не хочет, чтобы она похудела и стала красавицей, чтобы носила красивые модные вещи, потому что вся семейка Финчей – убогая, и они хотят, чтоб и Элен была такой же убогой.  
Вот совсем скоро за ней заедет красавчик Ник Шеобанн, а надеть совершенно нечего, а то, что есть, только подчёркивает, какая она жирная, и все эти складки, которые висят на боках, и поросячьи ножки с толстыми щиколотками.  
Конечно, у них будет не настоящее свидание, но Ник ведь не глупый, он поймёт, что главное, как всегда говорила мама Элен, не то, что снаружи, а то, что внутри.  
Элен всегда считала, что внутри она безупречна. Что она из тех девушек, чья внутренняя красота и доброта светится в глазах. Порой, когда ей становилось совсем грустно, она начинала думать, что на самом деле по какой-то непонятной причине или из-за глобальной несправедливости она родилась эльфом, заточённым в неуклюжее и толстое человеческое тело. Такое в мире бывало, и не раз: в Интернете Элен находила кучу форумов, на которых сидели такие же, как она - потерянные в пространстве и времени души, каким-то ветром занесённые на Землю. Их никто не понимал и не принимал, поэтому они сбивались в стайки и даже проводили семинары, но по большей части в Лондоне и других больших городах, куда Элен не отпустила бы мама.  
Единомышленники были далеко, а в Рейвенстоуне никто не видел дальше своего носа, не мог разглядеть нежного и ранимого эльфа за внешностью мрачной, толстой и неухоженной девочки.  
Она ненавидела их всех, поэтому на каникулах, выходила из дома только с пинка матери, а всё остальное время сидела и рисовала… пока не появился Ник Шеобанн, который, как прекрасный принц, готов был вытащить её из увешанной плакатами «Within Temptation» комнаты.  
От беспальцевых перчаток в сеточку она решила отказаться. Такие штуки надевали обычно готы, а готов Элен побаивалась. Они были, как на подбор, мрачные, высокомерные, и - о, несправедливость - тощие. Подходить к ним было страшно - они могли осмеять так же, как и популярные ребята, или девчонки с окраин, размалёванные, как шлюхи и вечно хихикающие надо всеми.  
В конце концов, она стёрла всю косметику (кроме теней и туши, слишком много времени она потратила, рисуя какие-никакие, но загадочные глаза), вытащила линзы, от которых белки краснели, как у кролика, и осталась собой - Элен Финч в джинсах, худи и очках.  
В дверь кто-то постучал, негромко и требовательно. Так обычно стучался Джонни. Он, в отличие от мальчишек его возраста, вообще был жутко вежливым, но Элен это давно не удивляло - за столько лет она как-то привыкла, что младший брат вундеркинд. Она даже почти его не ненавидела, потому что вундеркиндов-ботаников, таких, как Джонни, не любили почти так же, как толстых и мрачных нердов-любителей сверхъестественного.  
\- Эл, я уже оделся, - донеслось из-за двери. - Когда мы едем?  
«Мы»?!  
Элен рывком распахнула дверь.  
\- Это я еду, а ты сидишь дома!  
На Джонни крик особого впечатления не произвёл. Братец просто поправил очки (они выглядели раза в два дороже, чем очки Элен, это её всегда жутко бесило) и пожал плечами.  
\- Мама сказала, что я с тобой.  
\- Ма-а-ам!  
Элен с тяжёлым топотом кинулась на кухню. Она не ожидала такого от матери. Такого предательства, такого садизма. Не могла же мама быть такой глупой, чтобы испортить дочери первое и единственное, наверное, свидание?!  
Или могла?  
Она, по мнению Элен, вообще не отличалась умом - только и делала, что стирала-убирала-готовила да смотрела бесконечные телешоу. Отец был не лучше - приходил с работы и сразу валился на диван перед тем же телевизором. Как у такой парочки получились умные, необычные дети вроде Элен и Джонни, можно было только догадываться.  
Это ещё раз подтверждало теорию о душе эльфа, случайно заброшенной в унылый и жестокий мир. Душе, которая должна свободно парить в астрале или воплотиться в каком-нибудь сказочном королевстве, а не сидеть в заточении среди глупых, ограниченных людей, которые вообще ничего не понимают.  
\- Мам! Я с Джонни не поеду! Ник пригласил только меня! - Элен покраснела от злости, но мама, привыкшая к таким сценам, даже бровью не повела.  
\- Мне надо съездить к бабушке, а Джонни одного я оставить не могу из-за того, что в городе творится, - ответила она, вытирая тарелки.  
\- Тогда пусть он с тобой едет к бабушке!  
\- Он там обязательно будет трогать её фарфоровые фигурки, бабушка будет нервничать… мы это уже сто раз проходили, - мама устало развязала передник. - Феникс отвезёт вас в кафе, потом обратно. Как будешь дома - позвонишь. И больше никуда не выходите, понятно?  
Элен просто потеряла дар речи.  
Мать её ненавидела. Это было ясно, как божий день.  
\- Ты… ты… я с тобой больше не разговариваю, поняла?! - Элен почувствовала, как на глаза наворачиваются злые слёзы, совсем забыв, что не смыла тушь. Она хотела броситься к себе в комнату, порыдать, а потом, как всегда, написать в блог, как ей тяжело тут жить - это всегда её успокаивало - но в дверь нетерпеливо позвонили.  
Так требовательно мог звонить только один человек - Ник Шеобанн.

 

***  
\- Вы – отстой, - резюмировал Ник тихо, так, чтобы миссис Финч не услышала. - Это вообще-то не круто.  
Он стоял перед водительской дверью, скрестив руки на груди, будто пытался защитить свою чудесную машину от вторжения гиков. Отстойных и не крутых.  
Может, в его возрасте было уже поздновато мыслить такими категориями, но в Фениксе иногда просыпался школьник.  
Чаще, чем ему хотелось бы. И чаще, чем он замечал.  
Гики стояли рядышком на крыльце, как Твидлди и Твидлдам, разве что младший брат Элен был мелким и тощим, а она - наоборот, округлой и массивной. Они оба были тёмными, но если черноволосый очкастый Джонни напоминал скорее маленького Гарри Поттера, то его сестра представляла собой «саму ночь» как она есть - включая чёрный худи с волками и жуткие, намазанные чуть ли не гуталином глаза. В руках у неё был обклеенный тыквами, ведьмами и пауками ноутбук.  
\- Это двухместная машина, - Ник был безжалостен. - Кому-то из вас придётся дома сидеть.  
Брат и сестра переглянулись.  
\- Я поеду у Эл на коленях, а если увидим полицию - спрячусь, - предложил Джонни, поправив очки.  
Хотя «предложил» было не совсем то слово. Скорее, заявил. Было в этой серьёзной малявке что-то такое серьёзное и взрослое, что у Феникса даже как-то пропало желание спорить. Он только тихо порадовался, что Лепрекон всё-таки был не такой.  
Элен наоборот, открыла было рот, чтобы возмутиться. Она вообще выглядела так, будто сейчас разревётся от стыда и никуда не поедет. Положа руку на сердце, Нику и не хотелось её никуда везти… а вот с Джонни Финчем он бы поговорил. Тот мог знать о способностях Алекса, к нему Алекс собирался той ночью – что, если о маньяке он тоже что-то знает? Ни Артур, ни полиция до Финчей ещё, кажется, не добрались.  
В машине с отстойниками он сам чувствовал себя отстойником. В чём крутость «Феррари», если катаешь на ней только малолетнюю толстуху и её мелкого брата?  
Он немного хотел показать её Милли. Но та, увидев шикарную тачку, могла снова начать его доставать с удвоенной силой, а этого Нику не хотелось.  
Ей хотелось похвастаться кому-нибудь стоящему, но, порывшись в памяти, он понял, что таких людей в Рейвенстоуне нет. Как-то незаметно отсеялись школьные вроде-бы-друзья, и видеть их не хотелось.  
Если бы не обещание, данное Артуру, можно было бы позадирать нос перед ним. Но Артур был без пяти минут владельцем этой самой машины и наверняка собирался даже перекрасить её в какой-нибудь мерзкий цвет вроде того же чёрного…  
От мыслей об Артуре и Милли Фениксу немного взгрустнулось. Милли (МакРейн правильно сказал) стала странной, Артур не отвечал на телефонные звонки, когда был больше всего нужен - в этом было что-то угрожающее.  
В последнее время Нику все вещи казались взаимосвязанными, даже тут чувствовалась какая-то связь с тем, что происходит в городе… но какая, он понять не мог.  
\- Тебе нравится «One Direction»?  
\- А? - Ник как раз вписался в поворот на узкой улочке и за гигантским облегчением от того, что машина нигде ничего не задела, он плохо слышал, что ему говорила Элен. - Я же не маленькая девочка. А что?  
\- Я их тоже терпеть не могу! Они все слишком сладкие, а вот Вилле хоть и старый и финн, но такой симпатичный…  
Феникс ещё даже не привёз её в кафе, а ему уже хотелось сбежать.  
\- Вообще понятия не имею, о чём ты. Мне плевать на музыку, - скучным тоном отозвался он, жадно высматривая впереди вывеску «Сливочной пастушки».  
Это дурацкое название ему никогда не нравилось, а вот Милли его обожала. Хозяйкой «Пастушки…» была её мать, и Миллс сама придумала название. Ей в то время было четырнадцать, так что результат соответствовал.  
Внутри царила сплошная пастораль, белые гипсовые барельефы с пастушками и овечками, цветы в горшках, перенесённые на зимнее время внутрь, плетёные корзиночки с булочками, обвязанные лентами, вышитые салфетки…  
Это было даже слишком мило. В таких заведениях Ник чувствовал себя примерно так же, как в спальне Милли - всё слишком мило, лучше ничего не трогать, а когда уходишь - оставлять всё так, будто тебя тут и не было.  
Вести в «Пастушку» Джонни с Элен было ещё страннее. Правда, у них никаких комплексов не было: за информацию Ник, скрепя сердце, пообещал им всё, что захотят, кроме горящего мороженого.  
\- Вообще-то, - сказал Джонни, чуть ли не носом расплющиваясь о витрину, - мог бы купить и горящее. Ради горящих людей.  
\- Вообще-то вы мне ещё ничего толкового не сказали, - Ник порылся в кошельке и не смог удержаться от недовольной мины. Денег было меньше, чем он рассчитывал, так что ему грозила перспектива молча сосать кофе на голодный желудок.  
Его спасла только Элен. Минуты три она голодными глазами пожирала крутящиеся на подставке десерты, но потом, изобразив лицом мировую скорбь, взяла одинокое овсяное печенье.  
Ник едва не удержался от критического «не поможет».  
Миссис Хэвишем за кассой ни ему, ни его компании не удивилась. Для неё Феникс оставался таким же ребёнком, как Элен с Джонни, так что он рад был, что хотя бы тут не выглядит, как детсадовский воспитатель.  
\- Ну? - сурово сказал он, садясь на диванчик у окна. На улице потемнело, небо заволокли тучи, и тонкие недавно высаженные вдоль дороги деревца стали печально гнуться от ветра. Миссис Хэвишем щёлкнула выключателем за стойкой, и в зале, освещённом золотистым приглушённым светом, стало уютнее.  
\- …в Огайо… - пробормотала Элен куда-то в раскрытый на столе ноутбук.  
\- Чего? Говори громче.  
У Ника даже не возникло мысли её подбодрить. Ему хотелось быстрее получить какой-то ответ. Как-то определить себя и своё место в стремительно меняющемся мире.  
\- Случаи самовозгорания людей известны со средних веков… В тысяча восемьсот пятьдесят третьем году в Оклахоме тоже… и…  
\- И в Рейвенстоуне, - подсказал Джонни, вытягивая вафлю из мороженого.  
\- Угу, - Ник как можно спокойнее отпил кофе, изо всех сил стараясь не дёргать ногами под столом. Ему не хотелось, чтобы малолетки видели, как для него это важно. - И что там было?  
\- Я сижу на одном оккультном форуме, - неохотно выдавила Элен, будто признавалась, что сидит на наркотиках. - И один парень… он реблогнул сообщение одной девушки, которая нашла на форуме Рейвенстоуна историю про Проклятый Класс Английского…  
Феникс нахмурился.  
\- Там же нет ничего про огонь. Просто если зайти в школу ночью и послушать, слышно, как труп того парня, который повесился, качается и стучит ногами о парту.  
В Рейвенстоуне не было, наверное, ни одного школьника, который не ходил бы к Проклятому Классу Английского, поэтому сторожа в Старшей школе были особенно бдительными. Ник с компанией до Класса так и не дошёл - их с Милли, Джимом и ещё парой ребят поймали ещё в холле второго этажа.  
\- Я… я тоже думала, что нет. Но какой-то человек запостил на городском форуме другой вариант… ну, он вроде собирал легенды и просил кого-нибудь написать… но администратор удалил эту тему совсем. И у нас её тоже никогда не рассказывают. А если что-то удаляют и не рассказывают… значит, это правда.  
Ник призадумался. Он не был так уж в этом уверен, но после разговора с Энн и её племянником готов был поверить. О солдатах, взорвавших крепость, о сумасшедших, убивавших людей, в городе тоже не говорили. Даже об Алексе никто не сплетничал, будто никому не было интересно.  
Что если он, Феникс, действительно не первый?  
\- Читай, - почти приказал он, облизывая с верхней губы пенку сливок. - Только тихо.  
Элен огляделась по сторонам, пронзила подозрительным взглядом миссис Хэвишем, и, склонившись над ноутбуком, прочистила горло.  
\- Когда-то давным-давно в Рейвенстоунской школе был учитель, преподававший английский. Его звали Николас Томпсон, но прозвище у него было Старый Ник, потому что он был злобный, как дьявол. В его класс попадали только те, кто не успел записаться к другим учителям. Старый Ник знал, что его боятся, и от этого только ещё больше злился на своих учеников.  
Однажды в его класс попало всего тринадцать человек. Старый Ник возненавидел их и придирался к каждой мелочи. А однажды, когда приближалось время семестрового сочинения, один мальчик, Тедди Ллойд, сказал: «давайте подшутим над Старым Ником и принесём ему чужие сочинения, получившие высшие отметки. А когда он их разнесёт, скажем, что он придирался, и откроем правду».  
Все согласились, но шутка не удалась, мистер Томпсон раскрыл обман и наказал весь класс - они должны были ходить к нему на отработку каждый день без выходных и праздников.  
Тогда одноклассники обозлились на Тедди Ллойда и решили его наказать, устроив суд.  
В Хэллоуинскую ночь они затащили Тедди в пустой класс литературы, сдвинули к стене парты, начертили пентаграмму, расставили свечи и начали читать заклинание. «Мы принесём тебя в жертву Старому Нику», - сказали они. - «Может, тогда он нас отпустит и не придётся отрабатывать».  
Они хотели всего лишь связать Тедди, чтобы он сидел в тёмном классе, пока школьный сторож его не найдёт, но Тедди упирался, и тогда его лучший друг не выдержал и толкнул его в пентаграмму. Стоило Тедди ступить за начерченную линию, как он с жутким криком вспыхнул и в одну секунду, от него осталась только кучка пепла.  
Тогда двенадцать оставшихся учеников поклялись хранить тайну казни Тедди Ллойда и никогда никому её не выдавать.  
Но тот самый мальчик, что толкнул его, не выдержал. Однажды его нашли повесившимся в том самом классе литературы. А на полу под ним было кровью написано: «Тедди Ллойд пришёл за мной».  
Точно так же, мало по малу, умирали другие его одноклассники. И все они приходили кончать с собой в класс Старого Ника. И возле каждого трупа были написаны и те же слова.  
ТЕДДИ ЛЛОЙД ПРИШЁЛ ЗА МНОЙ.  
Дремавшая за прилавком миссис Хэвишем вздрогнула и укоризненно глянула на них, покачав головой. С минуту над «Сливочной пастушкой» царила мрачная тишина, нарушаемая только стуком дождя по крыше.  
Наконец, Ник не выдержал.  
\- И… когда это было? В каком году? - неуверенно спросил он. История про Тедди Ллойда была не такой. Она не проливала никакого света на его собственные способности. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд.  
\- Никто не знает, - Элен сняла очки, и, забыв про густую чёрную тушь, принялась усиленно тереть глаза. - Наверное, этой истории уже около века или что-то около…  
\- Неправда, - Джонни уже закончил мороженое, и теперь подбирался к клубничному торту. - Я спрашивал у прадедушки. У нас есть прадедушка на ферме - он клёвый, хотя я почти не понимаю, что он говорит. В общем, прадедушка про Тедди Ллойда вообще ничего не знает. Когда он был маленький, они с друзьями бегали ночью к крепости искать леди Луайне. Но никого не увидели, конечно. В общем, эту историю кто-то придумал недавно, но имя учителя совпадает, я проверял. Николас Томпсон ушёл на пенсию за год до того как ты пошёл в старшую школу, и в городе больше не живёт.  
\- Ты что, шпион? - в голосе Ника явно сквозила смесь отвращения с восхищением. - Это жутковато.  
Джонни по-взрослому вздохнул и поправил очки.  
\- Тяжело быть любителем паранормального в таком маленьком городке, - небрежно бросил он и вдруг чем-то напомнил Нику Энди-библиотекаря.  
\- А про солдат… - начал он и осекся. История с солдатами была слишком серьёзной, и ему не хотелось втягивать в неё Джонни.  
\- Про каких солдат?  
\- Ну… крепость ведь разбомбили при твоём прадедушке…  
Из-за ноутбука раздался сдавленный писк - Элен заметила в полированном крае своё отражение и тут же убежала, слегка колышась на бегу, как желе, и прикрывая глаза ладонью. Глаза, как успел заметить Ник, были как у панды - в чёрных разводах.  
\- Ты темнишь, - серьёзно сказал Джонни, проводив её взглядом. - Не знаю, зачем тебе горящие люди, но ты же на самом деле из-за Алекса тут, да? Я ничего не знаю. Честно. Он позвонил мне, мы хотели пои… то есть попрактиковать телекинез.  
\- Телекинез? - Ник нахмурился. Он вспомнил рождественский вечер, Лепрекона, который тужился, пытаясь силой мысли поднять игрушечный полицейский значок…  
\- Ну да. Поднятие предметов без помощи рук, если не знаешь, - это прозвучало так снисходительно, что Феникса так и подмывало дать мелкому щелбан. Простой, при помощи рук.  
\- И Алекс это правда умел? Ты видел?  
\- Конечно, умел! - искренне возмутился Джонни. - Он мне не стал бы врать, мы же лучшие друзья! Но, кажется, я в одном ошибся, - он снова поправил очки. - Я думал, что это генетическая особенность, которая передаётся через поколение. Но ты бесполезный.  
\- Чего?! - возмутился Ник, и потянул к себе тарелку с чизкейком. - Дай сюда. Не заслужил.  
\- Да подожди ты! Я не об этом, - Джонни потянул тарелку обратно. - Бесполезный для моих исследований. Я исследую супергероев. Людей со сверхспособностями, которые могли бы спасти мир, если прилетят инопланетяне.  
Видимо, на лице Ника слишком явно было написано «ты чокнутый», потому что мальчишка смутился.  
\- Я верю в инопланетян, нельзя что ли? Это логичнее, чем объяснять всё магией, как Эл, - он кивнул в сторону туалетов. - Она верит в то, что Тедди Ллойда правда сжёг дьявол, но на самом деле есть много нормальных гипотез. Что загорается жир в теле. Что шаровые молнии тоже могут сжигать дотла. Но Тедди, наверное, просто облили бензином и подожгли. Если б они посходили с ума и убили себя после такого, было бы логично. Надо всегда верить в логику - мне папа говорил.  
Он говорил так буднично, что у Ника мурашки по коже побежали. Школьники, облившие друга бензином и кинувшие спичку… ещё недавно он бы не смог в такое поверить, но Джонни говорил почти то же самое, что Энди-библиотекарь.  
В Рейвенстоуне было много чокнутых. Но это не давало никаких ответов на вопросы. В своей нормальности Ник не сомневался - он лично бинтовал ожоги на груди Артура, но…  
Сумасшедшим маньяком мог быть кто угодно. Любой человек в городе, каким бы милым он ни казался, сколько бы ни жил тут.  
Все были опасны, пока полиция или Артур не сузили круг подозреваемых. Любой мог напасть на Лепрекона и украсть Мэри.  
Мэри… Девочка, верящая в фей и разговаривавшая с зеркалом.  
\- А с Мэри ты дружишь? - спросил Ник. Он едва не сказал «дружил».  
Джонни молча ковырнул вилкой чизкейк, глядя в стол и явно раздумывая с ответом. Это было на него совсем не похоже.  
\- Ну… она ничего, - наконец, выдавил он. - Я за ней наблюдаю. Она и мистер Старгер у меня ещё не вычеркнуты.  
\- А почему мистер Старгер? - это было что-то новенькое.  
\- Потому что он оборотень, - Джонни снова оживился.  
\- А зачем оборотню селиться в городе?  
\- Я же сказал, это гипотеза! - он сердито махнул рукой и замолчал.  
\- А Мэри… - начал было Ник, но тут вернулась Элен. Она была мокрой, покрасневшей и озабоченной, но уже не так напоминала панду. Нику даже стало немного жалко эту ливерную колбасу, но он быстро подавил жалость. Выглядеть стрёмно или красиво - личный выбор каждого. Что толку жалеть тех, кто не хочет меняться?  
Он искренне в это верил.  
\- Папа звонил, - не глядя на Ника, она начала упаковывать ноутбук. - Он забыл ключи, поэтому нам надо домой... Ты… нас подвезёшь?  
\- Куда я денусь? - Ник пожал плечами, а про себя подумал, что эти двое ни одному маньяку не сдались.  
А Лепрекон? Что за радость была делать такие вещи с Лепреконом? Разве у маньяков, действующих по плану, не должно быть пунктиков на красоту?  
Обратно они ехали молча, только Элен один раз пробормотала что-то.  
\- А? - переспросил Ник, делая музыку потише. Он даже привык к тому, что в машине двое отстойников, и они уже не так его раздражали.  
\- Извини, что была бесполезной… - повторила Элен.  
\- Да ничего. Я от тебя ничего и не ждал, - честно ответил Ник, краем глаза заметив, как низко она наклонила голову, прячась за братом.  
Ему снова стало немного стыдно, но брать свои слова назад было поздно.  
Он довёз Финчей до дома, и, когда они, неловко выбравшись из машины, уже оказались на крыльце, вспомнил, что не спросил у Джонни кое-что.  
\- Эй, Гарри Поттер! - крикнул он. - Ты сказал, что Арт… что мистер Старгер оборотень. А Мэри тогда кто?  
\- Она - ведьма, - серьёзно ответила Элен, пропуская «Гарри Поттера» в дом.  
Дверь за ними закрылась.

II  
Кофе был отвратительным, день был отвратительным, и даже лица коллег были того отвратительного цвета, который бывает после бессонной ночи. Все бродили бледные, как привидения, в отделе не было слышно даже обычных приветственных шуток и привычной болтовни. В идеально налаженном распорядке дня полицейского управления произошел сбой, и теперь все те, кто не отправился на поиски девочки в дневную смену, угрюмо молчали, напряженные и растерянные из-за неудачи.  
Но было еще что-то, спрятанное за мрачными взглядами и хмурыми лицами, и это «что-то» сегодня донельзя раздражало детектива-сержанта Картрайта. Эти лица говорили: «В нашем тихом городке не могли произойти эти ужасные события. А если не могли, значит, их не было».  
Старикашка Хич, казалось, совсем не интересовался этим делом, отчаянно делая вид, что все в порядке. Старый болван решил, что если не думать о плохом, значит, его нет. Как он ворчал, когда Эдмунд запросил у него старые рейвенстоунские дела на насильников. «У нас здесь такого отродясь не бывало. Это точно кто-то из приезжих. Не может он быть из местных, я же их всех с детства знаю. И тебе не советую туда лезть, только время потеряешь».  
Но главный инспектор не был основной проблемой.  
Предсказание пьяницы-детектива сбылось, только в худшую сторону — из Лондона действительно приехали «специалисты», но никто из них не спешил интересоваться пропавшими детьми, потому что согласно официальному запросу, занимались собственным расследованием — искали свидетеля, якобы скрывавшегося в Рейвенстоуне.  
Эдмунд бы скорее поверил в зубных фей, чем в правдивость документов, которые они предоставили.  
Их было трое: старомодный старикашка в шляпе и двое его подручных, по виду больше напоминающих не полицейских, а карманника и головореза. Картрайт сразу проникся к ним неприязнью, отчасти из-за того, что начальник полиции с поспешной радостью предоставил им все полномочия, надеясь сплавить и свое проблемное дело. Из-за этого Эдмунду пришлось попрощаться чуть ли не с половиной подчиненных, отправленных с щедрой руки начальника на поиски так называемого «свидетеля».  
Разве можно было вести расследование в таких условиях? Чтобы опросить всех, требовались люди, потому что обычно сплетничавшие по поводу и без местные внезапно потеряли интерес к разговорам.  
Картрайт мрачно уставился в бумаги, на которых безуспешно пытался сосредоточиться уже полчаса. Когда он начал ненавидеть этот город? Когда только приехал сюда или когда в первый раз зашел в свой кабинет? Сейчас решение о переезде казалось глупостью. О чем он думал? Запер себя в этой деревне, а ведь впереди маячила приятная перспектива повышения, еще пара лет, и его ждала должность повыше какого-то детектива-сержанта в жалком захолустье.  
Он уничтожил это собственными руками, и теперь его все сильнее мучили сожаления.  
А все из-за того, что ему не хватило силы воли сохранить хладнокровие тогда, когда это требовалось. Какая-то мелочь, но из-за нее он проведет здесь остаток карьеры, находя украденные велосипеды и разнимая драки в баре.  
«Почему ты больше не заезжаешь домой? Майклу было бы очень интересно послушать эти истории. И родителям. Отец был бы в восторге, если б вы снова начали разговаривать».  
«Заткнись».  
Ричард Кетроу, Алекс Шеобанн и Мэри Лоу радостно смотрели с фотографий и улыбались. Казалось, для полицейских родители всегда находили именно такие фото, на которых их дети были счастливее всех. Сейчас даже в этих улыбках сержанту померещилось что-то издевательски-насмешливое.  
Эдмунд с раздражением захлопнул толстую папку с отчетами и отхлебнул давно остывший кофе. Мутный дневной свет, пробивающийся сквозь жалюзи в кабинет, был серым и унылым.  
«Это все недосып», - решил полицейский, заставляя себя поверить в эту мысль.  
За последние сутки он только один раз успел заскочить домой, но поспешный утренний душ не принес никакого облегчения. Канавы, кусты, пустые сараи и пыльные комнаты библиотеки замылили глаза и мысли.  
Девочка пропала бесследно, как сквозь землю провалилась. Исчез вместе с ней и новоявленный детектив-подозреваемый, он просто не брал трубку и не перезванивал. Картрайт съездил к нему домой сразу, как только они получили сообщение об исчезновении, но мрачный дом Старгера был пуст, и в окнах не горел свет. Хозяин либо проигнорировал его, либо его не было дома.  
Сержант достал из ящика стола новую папку и вытряхнул на стол содержимое, аккуратно разложив копии документов. Сколько трудов стоило их достать, сколько убеждать, доказывать и уговаривать, но оно стоило того. Они поскупились на видеозаписи, отправив лишь жалкие копии стенограмм и отчетов, но Эдмунду хватало и этого.  
Картрайт не показывал эти документы никому — ни коллегам, ни начальнику полиции. Это было его дело. Оно принадлежало ему, и плевать на всех, кто морщит нос и отворачивается, словно ничего не случилось. Не нужно от них ни помощи, ни одобрения, он просто сделает все сам. Особенно, когда преступник так близко, всего-то осталось найти доказательства.  
Сержант открыл верхний документ и углубился в чтение.

_Зап. #10  
Дата: 16 апреля 2008  
Содержание: психотерапевтическая сессия доктора Алана Уоллеса с пациентом Артуром Старгером.  
Участники: А. Уоллес, доктор медицины, главврач Мемориальной Психиатрической Больницы им. Томаса Брана; Артур Старгер, бывш. старший инспектор Бюро по борьбе с незаконным оборотом наркотиков Великобритании.  
Уоллес: Кажется, вы сегодня более расположены к диалогу, мистер Старгер. Это замечательно. Нам давно пора было поговорить серьёзно - я ведь знаю, что вас самого эта ситуация не радует.  
Старгер: Вы прямо удивительно проницательны. Похоже, что гораздо проще выйти отсюда только через парадную дверь, поэтому придется поговорить с вами.  
Уоллес: Это правильно. Вы помните, на чём мы остановились в прошлый раз? Кажется, мы говорили об Элис, вашей жене.  
Старгер: Да. Не понимаю, почему она вас так интересует.  
Уоллес: Ну, я видел её фото. Очень красивая женщина. Я бы даже сказал, викторианской красоты. Думаю, вы часто ревновали её к другим мужчинам. Я прав?  
Старгер: Нет, конечно. (Усмехается). Я ее слишком хорошо знаю, чтобы не доверять.  
Уоллес: Несмотря на то, что она изменяла вам с другим мужчиной?  
Старгер: Я доверился бы ей даже сейчас. Последний год мы практически не общались, думаю, она просто хотела позлить меня.  
Уоллес: И ей это удалось?  
Старгер: Она умеет бить куда надо, но я не злюсь на нее. Все так и должно было случиться. (Молчание). Но, черт возьми, она слишком хороша для него.  
Уоллес: Вы её всё ещё любите?  
Старгер: Да.  
Уоллес: Вы до сих по работаете… работали с ней на одном участке?  
Старгер: Нет. Я перевелся в другой отдел, натянутые отношения не очень способствуют совместной работе.  
Уоллес: Значит, вы не общались, и она была обижена на вас. За что? Вы плохо с ней обращались? Выпивали?  
Старгер: Очень рискованно плохо с ней обращаться (Усмехается). Причина гораздо проще - она хотела одного, я другого. Думаю, в этом случае расстаться - лучший вариант, пока вы не передушили друг друга со злости.  
Уоллес: И чего же вы хотели от брака?  
Старгер: Я просто хотел быть рядом с ней, но, видимо, не очень подхожу на роль любящего супруга. Ей хотелось большего, но я не мог этого дать.  
Уоллес: «Большего»… в таком возрасте у женщин это слово обычно подразумевает детей. Почему у вас не было детей, мистер Старгер?  
Старгер: Детям нужно время и внимание, у меня его никогда не было. Любить бы я их тоже не стал... этого достаточно, чтобы их не иметь?  
Уоллес: Вы думаете, что не смогли бы любить своих детей? Почему? Вы чувствуете к детям отвращение?  
Старгер: Нет. Скорее они мне безразличны. Я прекрасно себя чувствую без них.  
Уоллес: Давайте поговорим про Пола. Отца мисс Флёр, свидетельницы, на которую вы напали. Она сказала, что вы назвали её домашним именем - «Энжи». Вы сказали: «ты плохая дочь, Энжи. Такая же шлюха как твоя мамаша». Это правда?  
Старгер: Зависит от того, насколько вы сами готовы верить словам шлюхи - лично мне она мастерски врала на допросе. Может, я и говорил что-то, я плохо помню, что случилось.  
Уоллес: Осталась аудиозапись вашего допроса. Правда, эта реплика там слышна нечётко. Вы не помните, почему назвали мисс Флёр «Энжи» и дочерью?  
Старгер: Нет. Может быть, что-то прочитал в ее деле, у нее бурная биография для семнадцатилетней. Я почти ничего не помню, особенно как попал сюда. У вас хорошие лекарства.  
Уоллес: Спасибо за комплимент. А теперь, мистер Старгер, я должен задать вам серьёзный вопрос. Отвечайте не задумываясь, так, как чувствуете. Кто ударил мисс Флёр? Вы или Пол?  
Старгер: Пол. (Молчание). Она разозлила этого ублюдка.  
Уоллес: Чем, Артур?  
Старгер: (Задумался). Кажется, не пришла домой, когда ей было велено. Не важно - для таких отбросов сгодится любой повод.  
Уоллес: Отбросов? Почему вы так о нём отзываетесь? У вас есть о нём чёткое представление?  
Старгер: Все, что я знаю, это то, что он - редкостная дрянь, из тех, кто избивает собственных жен, детей и шлюх, потому что у них не встает. Ему нравится ощущать в эти моменты свою власть, его это больше всего заводит. Он всегда хочет чего-то большего, чуть ли не весь шар земной, но слишком труслив и ничтожен, чтобы получить даже повышение на работе.  
Уоллес: Как… экспрессивно. Вы умеете давать красочные характеристики, я впечатлён. (Откашливается) Вы ненавидите Пола?  
Старгер: Хм. Нет. За что мне его ненавидеть? Он просто обычный ублюдок, каких полно вокруг.  
Уоллес: Вполне закономерный взгляд для полицейского. Хоть и горький. Достаточно горький, чтобы ненавидеть определённые типы людей. Но давайте вернёмся к допросу мисс Флёр. Итак, Пол был разозлён. А что чувствовал в этот момент Артур?  
Старгер: (Молчание) В тот момент я не ощущал себя. Я только сейчас вспоминаю отрывки.  
Уоллес: Хорошо. Вы помните что чувствовал Пол? Сексуальное возбуждение? Удовлетворение? Обиду? Чего он хотел? Не анализируйте, Артур. Просто вспомните.  
Старгер: Он считал, что она слишком много стала себе позволять, и решил преподать ей хороший урок. Наверное, он хотел ее, но считал себя слишком правильным человеком, чтобы позволить себе такое, поэтому злился еще сильнее. Злость и возбуждение - вот что чувствовал этот ублюдок.  
Уоллес: Скажите, Артур, Пол похож на вашего отца?  
Старгер: Нет. А если бы был... то пожалел об этом. Мой отец любил машины, женщин и выпить, но ни разу не поднял ни на кого руку, даже когда мать выбрасывала его заначки. Кажется, он завел меня только для того, чтобы было кому слушать его байки. Зная его, это еще не самый худший повод. С ответственностью за других он больше не хотел иметь ничего общего после того, как получил орден "За выдающиеся заслуги" во время службы на флоте.  
Уоллес: Я вижу, вы чувствуете солидарность с отцом. А мать, Артур? Что вы к ней испытываете?  
Старгер: Мне было ее жаль. Она слишком много работала, и, пожалуй, развод был лучшим решением в ее жизни.  
Уоллес: Вы терпеливый и понимающий человек, Артур. В отличие от Пола. Пол отказывается понимать. Им движет эгоизм и агрессия, которую вы не можете себе позволить.  
Старгер: А мне кажется, я их себе довольно часто позволяю.  
Уоллес: Вплоть до рукоприкладства?  
Старгер: Нет, но своему бывшему помощнику я бы сейчас с удовольствием оторвал яйца, чтобы не так удобно сиделось на моем месте.  
Уоллес: Он был озабочен вашим состоянием, и без информации, которую он мне предоставил, лечить вас было бы ещё сложнее. В каком-то смысле вы должны быть ему благодарны, Артур.  
Старгер: (Задумался). Возможно, вы правы. Может быть, я его отблагодарю, после того, как выйду отсюда.  
Уоллес: Вы или Пол?  
Старгер: Я.  
Уоллес: Могу я сейчас побеседовать с Полом?  
Старгер: Не получится. Пол принадлежит так называемой мисс Флёр. Без нее я не могу вернуть это состояние, да и не хочу.  
Уоллес: "Принадлежит"?  
Старгер: (Молчание). Может, я неправильно подобрал слово. В любом случае, я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось - не очень приятно после недели беспамятства очнуться в сумасшедшем доме.  
Уоллес: А до этого случая Пол появлялся?  
Старгер: (Молчание). Иногда люди вызывают странные эмоции.  
Уоллес: Значит, для появления Пола требуются определённые условия. Почему он появился тогда?  
Старгер: Я случайно прикоснулся к ней, а потом... Наверное, я слишком устал и вымотался, перестал себя контролировать. Чертовски тяжелая неделя была тогда.  
Уоллес: Прикоснулись обнажённой рукой? Я знаю, что в определённый момент вы начали носить перчатки, даже сейчас носите. Это для того, чтобы контролировать себя? Прикосновение вызывает у вас слишком много эмоций?  
Старгер: (Молчание). Можно так сказать.  
Уоллес: На момент нападения у вас давно не было сексуальных связей?  
Старгер: Месяц, может, полтора. Не слишком долго, чтобы заскучать.  
Уоллес: Пол так не думал. Скажите, Артур, что вы чувствовали, когда пришли в себя и поняли, что напали на девушку?  
Старгер: Разочарование - я сам собирался уйти в отставку, но теперь меня отстранили. Злость. Я должен был себя лучше контролировать. А еще крайне неприятно, когда из жизни выпадает целая неделя, о которой сложно вспомнить.  
Уоллес: А вина?  
Старгер: Я не знаю. Пока не вспомню детали, сложно поверить, что это вообще было в реальности. Могу только ей посочувствовать. Я не собирался ее бить - я так не допрашиваю.  
Уоллес: Значит вы не можете поверить в это. Хм. Я думаю, нам стоит сделать перерыв, Артур. Воды?  
Старгер: Спасибо. У меня есть к вам еще просьба, доктор Уоллес. Не могли бы вы дать мне посмотреть видеозаписи того момента, когда я был в беспамятстве? Мне нужно увидеть этого Пола.  
Уоллес: Мне нужно обдумать вашу просьбу и её последствия, мистер Старгер. Газированной воды?  
(Конец записи)._

Эдмунд перевернул страницу и чуть не подпрыгнул, словно среди свежеотпечатанных листов спряталась змея. Хотя то, что там затаилось, могло заменить змею - небольшая фотография. На ней была женщина, неподвижно откинувшаяся в переполненной ванной: длинные мокрые волосы прилипли к голой шее и распластались в воде, как комок водорослей; бессмысленные остекленевшие глаза смотрят прямо в объектив, посиневшие губы приоткрыты, а сквозь мутную воду просвечивают очертания бледного тела.  
Дело №32 от пятнадцатого апреля прошлого года - Маргарет Хэвиш, неудачно смешавшая скотч и лекарство от сердца, но сейчас сержанту было ее совсем не жалко.  
Он схватил верхний лист и прижал к фотографии ладонью, словно собираясь задушить эту «змею» до того, как она выползет из-под этой преграды. «Главное не смотреть, тогда все будет в порядке», - но по телу уже пополз нехороший то ли жар, то ли озноб.  
Эдмунд ненавидел себя за этот страх — тогда он даже не смог подойти к телу, что не осталось незамеченным его коллегами. Почему-то это показалось им смешным, как и множество других вещей. Он всегда терпел это. Обращать внимание на шутки коллег было все равно, что опускаться на их уровень, но сегодня запас терпения иссяк.  
«Нашли время подкинуть эту дрянь!»  
Кое-как совладав с собой, Эдмунд встал, дрожащими руками закрыл папку и в ярости рванул ручку двери.  
Адель удивленно подняла глаза от монитора, где набирала отчет, но ему было уже все равно — Эдмунд жаждал мщения. В полупустом отделе сидело лишь несколько человек, но виновный выдал себя сразу, поспешно отведя глаза и давясь ухмылкой. Без сомнения, это был сержант Эндрюс.  
«Ты у меня перестанешь улыбаться». Эдмунд глубоко вдохнул, приготовившись высказать ему в лицо все, что в ярости вертелось на языке, но ему помешали.  
Дверь в кабинете начальника с грохотом распахнулась, выпустив оттуда сутулого мужчину, чье лицо избороздили ранние морщины. Арчибальд Лоу всегда казался старше своего возраста, то ли из-за ранних залысин, то ли из-за вечной печати усталости на лице. Не было в отделе человека, который бы с таким же усердием разбирал споры фермеров и подозрительную смерть местной богачки. Единственным его недостатком, по мнению Эдмунда, было неумение сказать «нет», поэтому все самые неприятные дела коллег очень быстро перекочевывали именно на стол Лоу.  
Все, кроме дела о его племяннице.  
\- Послушай, Арчи, ты же знаешь порядок, я не могу тебе дать разрешение участвовать в расследовании, - следом за ним выкатился старина Хитч, грузный, одышливый и раздраженный. - Не мне тебе рассказывать, почему.  
Лоу остановился и медленно поднял голову. Эдмунду показалось, что он смотрит на них с удивлением, словно только обратил внимание, что отдел не пустует.  
Он вглядывался в лица коллег, как в лица незнакомцев, и Картрайт вздрогнул, почувствовав на себе этот взгляд, растерянный и безжизненный. Как у той женщины на фотографии.  
\- Вы тоже считаете, что мне нужно убраться отсюда? - наконец произнес Лоу в гробовой тишине, и его лицо исказила злость. - Почему вы не хотите смотреть на меня? Я знаю... презираете меня. Считаете, что я сам виноват... может вы и правы, - его взгляд снова стал пустым.  
Все молчали. Эдмунд хотел ответить, что это не так, но почувствовал неприятный холодок, когда заглянул в его глаза.  
\- Иди домой, Арчи, - сухо произнес Хитч. - Тебе надо отдохнуть.  
\- Пошел ты к черту. Пошли вы все к черту, - выплюнул Лоу.  
Дверь за ним закрылась.  
В наступившей тишине звонок сотового прозвучал неожиданно резко.  
\- Слушаю, - Эдмунд рассеянно поднял его к уху, злость уже давно прошла, осталось только неприятная тяжесть где-то глубоко внутри.  
\- Детектив-сержант Картрайт? - донесся оттуда знакомый сварливый голос. - Нам надо поговорить.

III  
Между собственным домом и Домом Рэдли Ник выбрал последний. Артур не отвечал на звонки, это было обидно. Поэтому Феникс решил провести своё маленькое расследование - узнать, что случилось на самом деле. Не то чтобы он и правда ожидал найти в Доме Рэдли какие-то улики, не попавшиеся полиции на глаза - в конце концов, это была не книжка Энид Блайтон, а горькая и неласковая реальность - но надеялся разговорить болтливого библиотекаря Энди.  
Энди ему нравился, но, поразмыслив, Ник пришёл к выводу, что он простоватый и любит приврать, хоть и напускает на себя таинственный вид. Впрочем, о всех жителях Рейвенстоуна, кроме Арти и мамика, Ник был невысокого мнения. Библиотекарь был таким же провинциальным умником, как мистер Клэренс, но отец Милли всё-таки казался хитрой змеёй, всегда себе на уме. Если бы Энди был чуть похитрее, у него не было бы проблем с местными, Феникс был в этом уверен. Но сейчас болтливость племянника Энн ему была только на руку.  
К его радости, парадная дверь была не заперта, а в холле тускло горела часть ламп. Картины в полутьме казались окнами, ведущими в романтический мир благородных рыцарей и прекрасных дам, вот только все прекрасные дамы были лишены милосердия, а благородный рыцарь был, скорее всего, просто хитрым норманнским наёмником.  
После того, как Артур цинично прошёлся по ним, сказка как-то поблёкла для Ника. Наверное, потому что в глубине души он начал подозревать, что так оно и есть. Что гадкое и злое реальнее красивого и доброго.  
Он подошёл к Луайне, сидящей в окружении детей, смотрящих куда-то за пределы тяжёлой золотой рамы. Они смотрели так же, как обычно, но теперь Нику казалось, что все они чего-то ждут от него. Особенно маленькая девочка, прижавшая к груди тряпичную куклу.  
\- Я… что-нибудь придумаю, - собственный голос звучал глупо в гулкой тишине. Да и фраза была глупой. Что это вообще значило? Что он собирался придумать?  
Покраснев, Ник резко развернулся и пошёл искать Энди, надеясь, что тот сидит в той же комнате, где они пили чай.  
Весь персонал библиотеки состоял только из четверых человек, поэтому комната отдыха представляла собой небольшой закуток, отгороженный от остального помещения - огромных стеллажей с книгами, компьютерных столов и стендов с газетами и журналами. Это была милая, почти домашняя гостиная с диваном, парой кресел и цветочными горшками близняшек Дарелл, но когда Ник вошел, она больше напоминала холодильник. Арочное окно в тяжелой раме было приоткрыто, и этого хватило, чтобы весь уют улетучился вместе с теплом.  
На подоконнике одиноко мерзли чашка с кофе, сигареты и пепельница, а их хозяин беспечно спал на диване, не обращая внимания даже на холод. Библиотекарь был бледен, и в глаза неожиданно бросалась худоба его лица, казавшаяся почти болезненной.  
Первым порывом Ника было уйти, но желание побыть детективом взяло своё. Он осторожно, на цыпочках, вошёл, внимательно осматриваясь. В углу стоял деревянный журнальный столик, покрытый кружевной салфеткой. Салфетка была тонкой работы, но её тут совсем не берегли - под грудой журналов, каких-то квитанций и разных бумаг она жалко скомкалась и повисла на краю.  
Ник понятия не имел, что он ищет, и может ли вообще тут что-нибудь найти. Документы его не интересовали, но, за горкой журналов виднелось что-то, напоминающее прядь искусственных волос. Маленькую, жёлтую прядь, будто с кукольной головы.  
Он быстро обернулся к Энди, но библиотекарь спокойно спал. Если бы не лёгкое сопение, его вполне можно было принять за труп.  
Впрочем, если в этой комнате у кого и остановилось сердце, то у Феникса. Осторожно, даже не дыша, он взял синтетическую прядь двумя пальцами, потянул…  
…и вытащил маленькое зелёное саше, перевязанное жёлтой атласной лентой. Лента распустилась и распушилась так, что её кончик действительно немного напоминал клок волос.  
Ник не смог сдержать разочарованного вздоха, и даже забыл как-то, что его могут услышать.  
\- Скажи, который час, друг, и можешь красть, что хочешь, - сонно пробормотал Кейн с дивана, не открывая глаз.  
Феникс покраснел и, отложив саше, поспешно спрятал руки за спину.  
\- Сейчас около двенадцати. Вы в порядке? - спросил он, надеясь, что Энди узнает его по голосу.  
\- Почти. Как ты вовремя меня разбудил, - Кейн со вздохом сел и взъерошил пятерней волосы. - Ну и холодина. Черт, я совсем забыл... - он зябко поежился, рассеянно оглядев комнату.  
\- О чём забыли? - библиотекарь выглядел так, будто у него выдалась та ещё бессонная ночь. Ник подумал, что он в этом не одинок, и ему тут же захотелось посмотреть на себя в зеркало и убедиться, что всё в порядке и волнения никак не сказались на цвете лица.  
А ещё он вспомнил, что забыл побриться, и тут же ощупал подбородок. Щетина затаилась, щёки были удовлетворительно гладкие.  
\- Забыл сделать вот это, - Эндрю нехотя потащился к окну и, повоевав со щеколдой, с грохотом захлопнул рассохшиеся ставни. - Извини за такой прием, честно говоря, я не собирался спать, но я рад, что первым пришел ты, а не Клэренс, - библиотекарь взял с подоконника кружку и скривился, сделав глоток - кофе был ледяной.  
\- Мистер Клэренс… то есть, сегодня репетиция? А как же…- он хотел сказать «А как же Мэри?», но почему-то не смог. Чем ближе он подходил к правде, тем ему становилось страшнее. Она была жива. Точно жива. Если она умрёт, значит, сон сбудется. И что тогда?  
\- Нет, репетиции не будет. Кхм. Значит, тебе не сказали, - Эндрю отвернулся, брезгливо вылив кофе в один из ближайших цветочных горшков. Темная земля быстро впитала темную жидкость. - Сегодня полиция собирает здесь всех, кто был вчера на репетиции - будет опрашивать свидетелей из-за того, что… случилось, - наконец нехотя добавил он.  
Ник тут же схватился за телефон. Так и есть - два пропущенных от мамика и один от отца. Догадаться, зачем они звонили, было не так уж сложно.  
\- Её… ещё не нашли? - он не поднял глаз от мобильного, делая вид, что занят чем-то ужасно важным, хотя на самом деле просто пролистывал список входящих звонков, чувствуя, что не сможет сдержать эмоции.  
\- Нет, - Эндрю только покачал головой. Он присел обратно на диван и, пошарив рукой между подушками, надел найденные очки. Классическая профессорская оправа совсем не сочеталась с хитроватым лицом библиотекаря, только подчеркивая лукаво прищуренные глаза. - Я думал, ты знаешь. Зря я об этом сказал, тебе, наверное, неприятно.  
\- Неприятно, - на самом деле, это было облегчение. Маленькая отсрочка. - Но мне надо знать. Потому что мой брат… ну вы и так знаете.  
Лукавый огонек в глазах Кейна приугас. Он тоскливо посмотрел на сигареты, оставшиеся на подоконнике, но поленился вставать.  
\- Многие предпочли бы не знать. Почему ты хочешь найти этого человека?  
\- А как вы думаете? - вопрос так удивил Ника своей простотой, что он не сразу заметил подвох, а когда заметил, было уже поздно. - То есть, пусть его ищет полиция, конечно.  
Он покраснел, но дальше пялиться в телефон было глупо, поэтому пришлось взглянуть Энди в глаза.  
\- Да не бойся, я никому не скажу, - Кейн только отмахнулся. - Полиция… видел я, как они теперь работают, но кроме них, надеяться не на кого. Вот только если они кого-нибудь найдут, то афишировать не станут. На самом деле здесь никто не хочет знать, кто это сделал. Все жаждут только быстрее забыть случившееся, - он усмехнулся.  
\- То есть, вы за? - Ник ему не поверил. Не так сразу и не после того, что сказала Энн тогда, в больнице. - И не станете меня отговаривать? Меня же могут убить, и всё такое. Любой разумный взрослый человек меня бы отговорил.  
\- Конечно, я против. Но разве тебя получится переубедить? - хмыкнул библиотекарь. - Все, что я могу сделать - это запереть тебя в архиве, пока не кончится расследование, но это слишком хлопотно.  
Ник улыбнулся. Почему-то с Энди он не чувствовал такого напряжения, как с его тёткой. И не потому что библиотекарь был такой уж добрый - просто ему было наплевать что случится с парнем, с которым он разговаривал третий раз в жизни. С одной стороны, Ника это задевало, а с другой, ему было удобно.  
\- Вы правда безответственный, - весело заключил он. – Всё, как про вас говорят.  
\- Пара лет общения со студентами, и это входит в привычку, - Кейн подавил зевок и облокотился на спинку дивана. - Вы же всегда делаете все по-своему. Бесполезно пытаться контролировать.  
\- А вы были преподавателем? - Ник скорее поверил бы, что Энди вечный студент. Было в нём что-то такое, нарочито лёгкое. Как у человека, который улыбается, когда ему совсем не смешно.  
\- В прошлой жизни, то есть несколько лет назад, я должен был получить грант за то, что на моих лекциях спала не вся группа. Теперь мне все чаще кажется, что это всего лишь фантазия, - библиотекарь с удивлением усмехнулся сам себе. - Но это скучная история. Лучше скажи, чем тебе не нравится совет Энн? Неужели тебе действительно не страшно? - он с интересом взглянул на Ника.  
Ник задумался. До этого он как-то не анализировал свой страх, вернее, глубинные его причины. Он не боялся, что где-то в тенях бродит маньяк, который может навредить и ему тоже. Не верил, наверное, что заинтересует любителя маленьких мальчиков. Он от души надеялся, что насильник, слабый и пугливый, теперь в ужасе затаился. А Мэри… Мэри могла просто сбежать из дома. Дети иногда так делают.  
Он не мог пока полностью поверить в то, что когда-нибудь умрёт. В то, что может умереть внезапно. Или стать калекой. Казалось бы, то, что случилось с Алексом, должно было открыть Нику глаза на многие вещи, но озарение как-то стёрлось и побледнело. Чувство неуязвимости, к которому он так привык, было сильнее.  
\- Нет, - честно признался Ник, задумчиво взъерошив волосы и накручивая прядь на палец. Он решил, что тут подошла бы какая-нибудь красивая, гордая и мужественная фраза. Такая нашлась. - Самое страшное уже случилось. А что будет со мной… это не так важно.  
Конечно, он так не думал, но фраза правда отлично подходила к моменту!  
\- Мне кажется, о себе забывать как раз не стоит, - назидательно заметил Кейн, и нехотя поднявшись с дивана, отошел к импровизированной "кухне" в углу комнаты. - Я могу предсказать, что будет - допрос со злыми невыспавшимися полицейскими - и перед этим лучше позаботиться о себе. Тебе что, чай или кофе?  
\- Кофе… - Ник задумчиво окинул Энди взглядом. Что-то было не так. Он видел Энди всего пару раз, но сегодня что-то было совсем по-другому… - Слушайте, что с вами? Никак не могу понять. Вы не такой, как обычно, будто что-то за ночь изменилось.  
Эндрю включил кофеварку и удивленно обернулся.  
\- Изменилось? - библиотекарь нахмурился, непонимающе глядя на Ника, и рассеянно осмотрел себя. – Может, круги под глазами? Вчера их еще не было.  
\- Нет, не круги… - Ник постучал пальцами по губам и прищурился. - Не круги… а!  
Он хлопнул себя по колену.  
\- Очки! У вас их раньше не было.  
\- Да я их с начальных классов ношу, - Эндрю рассмеялся. - Но иногда хочется изменить образ книжного червя, и линзы неплохо помогают.  
Кофеварка натужно загудела.  
Библиотекарь налил кофе, протянув дымящуюся кружку Нику.  
\- Вам идёт, - он не покривил душой: в очках Энди выглядел если не серьёзнее, то интереснее уж точно. В нём появлялось что-то загадочное, какая-то особая изюминка. Благодарный за горячий кофе Ник хотел было сообщить ему об этом, но не успел. Дверь со стуком распахнулась, являя мистера Клэренса - благообразного, недовольного и в костюме-тройке.  
\- Эндрю, вы уже здесь? Вы тут что, ночевали? Как можно! - Он укоризненно покачал головой. - Полиция опаздывает, вы ночуете в библиотеке, а единственную традицию, которой интересен этот город, просто отменяют! Мир сходит с ума, если хотите знать.  
Мистер Клэренс по-хозяйски прошёл в кабинет и налил себе чаю. Нику забавно было за ним наблюдать: отцу Милли явно не хватало драмы, и он восполнял её как мог, зная, что ни жена, ни дочь его излияния слушать не будут. Они никогда не слушали, даже из вежливости. Даже при Фениксе.  
\- А ты что тут делаешь, юный Ник? - мистер Клэренс наконец заметил его и удивлённо приподнял бровь. - Не говори, что тоже провёл ночь в этом холодильнике, ещё одного сумасшедшего я не переживу.  
\- Нет, я недавно пришёл, - Нику показалось, что фраза прозвучала как-то двусмысленно, но он решил спустить этот момент на тормозах. - Вы вчера тоже искали?  
\- Как гончая. Но всё было напрасно. Остаётся только надеяться, что девочка жива, здорова, и спектакль из-за неё не отменят.  
\- Отменят, можете не сомневаться, - Эндрю невозмутимо отхлебнул кофе, даже не моргнув глазом. Похоже, подобные вторжения для него не были в новинку. - Вчера мы перерыли всю библиотеку и окрестности, полиция настроена очень серьезно. Боятся, что это серия.  
\- Ерунда, - Клэренс изящно отмахнулся от него, как от назойливой мухи, и Ник даже восхитился. Во-первых, ему понравился жест, а во-вторых, мистер Клэренс оказался ещё большим эскапистом, чем он сам. - Не обижайся, Феникс, но убийца, который охотится на мальчиков, продолжил бы охотиться на мальчиков. Зачем ему девочка? Это же абсурд! Любой полицейский должен это понимать. Мэри - маленькая сиротка, а у маленьких сироток часто появляются фантазии о побеге из дому. Вот это - самое логичное объяснение.  
\- Девятилетняя девочка так далеко убежала, что ее полгорода не может найти? Но слушая вас, я вновь начинаю верить в человечество, - Кейн только хмыкнул, и его бледное, осунувшееся лицо исказила чересчур воодушевленная улыбка.  
Клэренс не оценил сарказма и недовольно поджал губы.  
\- Уж не вы ли вчера критиковали нашу доблестную полицию у детектива Картрайта за спиной? - попытался оскорблённо съехидничать он. - Как раз за то, что они даже девятилетнюю девочку не могут найти. Между прочим, в старые шахты не так уж сложно попасть, особенно маленькому ребёнку, который пролезет куда угодно. Я даже разговаривал с мэром насчёт этих шахт, но всё упирается в то, что городу они не принадлежат и концов не найдёшь.  
\- Расстояние до шахт слишком большое, чтобы девочка могла дойти туда пешком ночью, - библиотекарь невозмутимо покачал головой, проигнорировав замечание про полицейских. - Вы запамятовали - лет пять назад, когда там заблудилась группа шестиклассников, все основные входы в шахты заколотили, теперь туда так легко не попасть, - он задумчиво потер острый подбородок. - Но я могу съездить и все осмотреть, мне не нужно для этого разрешение мэра. Надо только посмотреть старые чертежи.  
\- Сначала закончите то, что я вам поручил. Мне хотелось бы войти в новый год свободным от всякого бремени человеком. Да и вам тоже, я думаю.  
\- Ad poenitendum properat, cito qui judicat , - глубокомысленно изрек библиотекарь, только в глазах промелькнула насмешка. - Не вижу смысла торопиться, но раз вам так важно, тогда занесу все на днях. Очень интересный материал, я бы сказал, что вы напали на золотую жилу.  
\- Ну, не преувеличивайте. Кстати, вы видели? – Клэренс по-хозяйски открыл ближайший шкафчик, надеясь, видимо, найти печенье или что-нибудь к кофе. – Все выезды из города перекрыла полиция, и трассу, которая идёт мимо шахт, тоже. И, что удивительно, никто ничего не хочет говорить!  
\- Я видел! - Ник подскочил, едва не выронив чашку. - Они что-то или кого-то ищут, но не убийцу, наверное. Может, они думают, что девочку вывезут за город? Но это... странно.  
Библиотекарь только покачал головой.  
\- Вряд ли этот урод будет ее куда-то вывозить, но кроме него и маленькой Мэри Лоу здесь искать больше некого. Разве что у них появилась новая информация, которую не хотят афишировать, - с сомнением добавил он и, отставив недопитый кофе, взял с подоконника сигареты. - Пожалуй, пойду посмотрю, не пришел ли кто еще, - Кейн поскупился даже на извиняющийся тон, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть свои истинные намерения.  
\- Думаете, его уже нашли? То есть, знают кто это? - такая мысль Нику в голову не приходила. Но ведь Рейвенстоун - маленький городок, разве сложно будет специально обученным полицейским найти тут убийцу?  
Неужели всё могло закончиться просто… вот так? Сегодня?  
Он в волнении поставил чашку на стол и вскочил.  
\- Подождите, я с вами!  
Извиниться перед Клэренсом ему даже в голову не пришло.  
Он догнал Энди в коридоре, едва не врезавшись ему в спину. Библиотекарь стоял, достав из пачки сигарету, и пристально смотрел в сторону холла. На взгляд Ника там не было ничего интересного: просто крепкий седой мужчина с аккуратной бородкой и темноволосая женщина рядом с ним, почему-то то и дело подносящая руку ко рту, будто запрещая себе что-то.  
Ник их видел впервые, но лицо Энди приняло странное, непонятное выражение.  
\- Всё в порядке? - спросил Феникс, пытаясь привлечь внимание.  
Кейн молчал. Вчера в больнице он тоже замялся, встретив Ника, но та растерянность не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, как застыло его лицо сейчас — бледной, безжизненной маской, лишенной всяких эмоций. Эндрю как будто явилось привидение, но оно ему внушало явно не страх: губы библиотекаря медленно изогнулись в гримасе отвращения, словно внизу стоял не прилично одетый джентльмен, а жирный слизняк, заползший в раковину.  
\- Уже нет, - процедил он, смяв сигарету в пальцах.  
\- Я… потом подойду, - сказал Ник, невольно отступив назад. Такой Энди ему не нравился. Ему вообще не нравилась напряжённая обстановка, когда одни люди ненавидят других, а Энди, кажется, ненавидел седого джентльмена всерьёз.  
Кейн дернул воротничок рубашки, выдохнув, как пловец, передумавший нырять.  
\- Да... давай попозже поговорим. Когда все закончится, - его лицо немного оживилось и в голосе даже послышались нотки извинения. - Мне еще надо кое-что сделать, я совсем забыл.  
Впрочем, что именно ему нужно сделать, библиотекарь так и не пояснил, только торопливо направился в противоположную от холла сторону, и негромкое эхо резких шагов слабо разнеслось по галерее. 

***  
Паб «Шахтерская жена» был сложен из крупных неотесанных камней, подогнанных друг к другу так плотно, что и сам выглядел таким же круглым и неотесанным. Он стоял здесь так давно, что эти камни давно поросли мхом и плющом, а сам паб казался вечнозеленым. Возможно, он был ровесником самому городу или, по крайней мере, шахтам, поэтому подобно им знавал куда лучшие времена и куда более веселых завсегдатаев.  
Эдмунд, прикрываясь рукой от сильного ветра, распахнул тяжелую дверь. Еще несколько дней назад он пил здесь с коллегами в Сочельник, но теперь все изменилось. Несмотря на позднее утро, внутри было пусто. Часть людей отсыпалась, а остальные продолжали искать, и пока некому было пойти выпить и перекинуться мрачными новостями. Только миссис Холл гремела посудой где-то в углу за стойкой.  
Внутри было сумрачно. Утренний полумрак все еще прятался среди темных потолочных балок, навеки пропитавшихся табаком. Антитабачный закон длился недостаточно долго, чтобы этот вековой запах успел выветриться из темной барной стойки, массивных столов и стульев, чуть ли не ровесников самого паба.  
Картрайт не сразу заметил высокий мрачный силуэт за одним из столиков в углу. Старгер дремал, вытянув длинные ноги далеко под стол, в компании стакана с виски и стопки каких-то бумаг, небрежно засунутых в папку.  
\- Я думал, вы придете быстрее, - недовольно проворчал он, приоткрыв глаза.  
\- Какого черта! - вспыхнул полицейский, но тут же осадил себя. Сегодня позволять эмоциям брать верх было непозволительной роскошью. - Я и так из-за вас опаздываю. Черт возьми, куда вы вчера пропали? Не слышали, что случилось? Я думал, вы проявите больший интерес к этому делу, - не удержался он от ехидства.  
\- Я как раз этим занимался, - равнодушно произнес детектив и отпил виски.  
\- А я вас что-то не видел дома. Где вы были после семи часов вечера? - Эдмунд с раздражением присел на стул напротив - сам детектив явно не собирался приглашать его присесть.  
\- Дайте припомнить... до семи я был у священника, потом пошел прогуляться. Вернулся домой около девяти, свидетелей нет. Видите, я становлюсь все более подходящим подозреваемым, - усмешка, едва коснувшись губ детектива, тут же исчезла. Вчерашняя ночь оставила и на нем отпечаток - Старгер выглядел еще бледнее, чем обычно, еще мрачнее и взъерошенней. Эдмунд был уверен, что за ночь он опустошил не один такой стакан, а может, и бутылку.  
\- Если я найду доказательства, вы первым об этом узнаете, - Картрайт постарался, чтобы это прозвучало равнодушно.  
\- Тогда перейдем к делу. Вы принесли, что я просил? - Старгер впервые поднял голову, словно только-только заинтересовавшись разговором. Его взгляд был абсолютно трезвый, а глаза холодные, как лед в стакане.  
\- Да, - Эдмунд чуть не скрипнул зубами от злости. Тон детектива звучал, как приказ, не терпящий возражений, и этого было достаточно, чтобы послать его к черту. - Здесь кое-какие отчеты по пропавшему Ричарду Кетроу.  
\- А место нападения на мальчишку Шеобаннов вы нашли? - детектив равнодушно уткнулся в протянутые бумаги.  
\- Предполагаемое место нападения, - с раздражением поправил его Эдмунд, - один из сараев при лодочной станции. На двери есть следы взлома и предметы внутри передвигали. Хоть там и пыльно, но следы на полу кто-то вытер, - с досадой добавил он.  
\- Он не дурак, - пробормотал детектив, не отрываясь от отчета.  
\- Зачем вы меня сюда притащили, мистер Старгер, ведь не из-за этих же отчетов?  
Детектив неторопливо перевернул страницу и отложил бумаги.  
\- Вчера я просматривал кое-что и нашел занятную вещь, - он открыл свою папку и протянул ее Картрайту. - Что вы об этом думаете?  
\- Где вы это достали? - Эдмунд не смог скрыть удивления - перед ним лежали копии настоящих полицейских отчетов из других городов, аккуратно рассортированные.  
\- Потряс старых друзей, - Старгер откинулся на спинку стула. - Там есть интересные вещи. Например, два месяца назад в Лаймстоуне пропал мальчик двенадцати лет, светлые волосы, серые глаза… из неполной семьи, мать безработная, на государственном пособии. Вечером ушел из школы домой и не вернулся.  
\- Возможно, это просто совпадение, - Эдмунд даже на минуту забыл про злость. Перспектива, которая открывалась, была не из приятных.  
\- Я нашел еще несколько похожих случаев. Все в окрестных городах. Может быть, я ошибаюсь, но завтра все равно съезжу в Лаймстоун. Это будет быстрее, чем официально связываться с их отделением полиции, - Старгер допил виски, отставив пустой стакан. - А для вас я нашел еще работу. Мне нужно проверить отпечатки на этой анонимке - ее подкинули сегодня утром в дом Шеобаннов, - он достал из кармана куртки файл и протянул полицейскому.  
\- Они должны были передать ее сразу в полицию, - Эдмунд с неприязнью посмотрел на девушку на гравюре, устремившую взгляд к небу.  
\- Я ему так и сказал, но, похоже, этот мальчишка вам не слишком доверяет, - Старгер усмехнулся. - Не очень осмотрительно с его стороны.  
Картрайт не стал отвечать на колкость, а только убрал файл в портфель. Будь его воля, он бы вообще запретил пострадавшим хоть как-то влиять на расследование. Они были слишком эмоциональны и непредсказуемы и всегда только мешали. Например, нанимали частных детективов.  
Полицейский мрачно посмотрел на черную, долговязую фигуру Старгера.  
\- Мне пора, и вы поедете со мной. Мне нужно допросить вас официально, - это была маленькая месть, хотя полицейский еще был не уверен, чего хочет больше — отыграться или, наоборот, избавиться от неприятного собеседника.  
Детектив в раздумьях посмотрел на пустой стакан, а потом нехотя поднялся, забрав папку.  
\- По дороге расскажете подробнее о девочке, сержант.  
Ответ на этот вопрос даже не подразумевал отказа.

IV  
Энди сбежал. Последний островок адекватности в море добрых соседей скрылся из виду. Хотя насчёт его адекватности у Ника появились вдруг некоторые сомнения. Он как-то и не думал до этого, что у симпатяги-библиотекаря могут быть какие-то скелеты в шкафу… хотя разве не сам Энди предупреждал, что в Рейвенстоуне никому нельзя доверять и все в чём-то да виноваты?  
«А я? Разве я тоже в чём-то виноват?» - подумал Ник, обхватив себя руками, как от холода. - «Я ведь ничего не делал».  
«Вот именно», - отозвался внутренний голос, почему-то похожий на голос Артура. - «Ничего».  
\- Вся молодёжь сбежала и оставила меня в одиночестве. Вам должно быть стыдно, - недовольно провозгласил мистер Клэренс у него из-за спины. Он подошёл ближе, всем своим видом выражая добродушное недовольство, но вдруг замер. На его породистом лице отразилась сложная и малопонятная гамма чувств.  
\- О, - сказал он с той особой богатой интонацией, в которой звучали одновременно разочарование, неприятное удивление и неудовольствие. Так обычно говорят дворецкие в мыльных операх про старую добрую викторианскую Англию.  
\- Мистер Клэренс? - Ник проследил за его взглядом и наткнулся на всё того же пожилого джентльмена. В расстёгнутом пальто, в джинсах и модном жилете с ромбами он казался каким-то столичным фотографом или писателем. Но ничего особенного в нём не было. Вообще. - Кто это?  
\- Сандерс, наш старый друг и замечательный сосед, - улыбка Клэренса была такой же фальшивой, как зубные протезы в его кабинете.  
\- Какой-то он не очень замечательный. Нет, серьёзно! - джентльмен как раз улыбался и пожимал руки каким-то рыбакам в ветровках.  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, Феникс.  
Ник немного смутился. Ну естественно, мистер Клэренс не стал бы с ним, с мальчишкой, сплетничать о своих взрослых знакомых… хотя стоп, Клэренс же сплетничал со всеми, кто готов был слушать! Так что, его «непонимание» выглядело скорее странно.  
\- Я думаю, мальчик мой, нам следует поздороваться со всеми и ободрить миссис Лоу в это нелёгкое для неё время. Мы все в одной общине, так что это наш долг, - Клэренс чувствительно подтолкнул Феникса к выходу из коридора. Видимо, не хотел идти в этот бой один, без оруженосца. Ник, впрочем, не возражал - оставаться одному и ждать мрачного Энди ему не хотелось.  
\- Миссис Лоу - это мать Мэри? - спросил он.  
\- Тётушка. Малышка Мэри сирота, но поверь мне, миссис Лоу заботилась… заботится о ней куда лучше родной матери.  
\- А ваш «замечательный сосед»?  
\- Какой же ты стал ехидный! - Клэренс бросил на него осуждающий взгляд. - И от кого только набрался? Он дедушка Мэри и выполняет свой отцовский и дедовский долг. Когда-то преподавал в нашей школе, но потом решил, что захолустье не для него. Потребовалась ужасная трагедия, чтобы он вообще вспомнил о своей семье и такой дыре, как Рейвенстоун. Вот такие бывают люди. Успешные и уважаемые, тем не менее.  
\- А есть такое выражение «дедовский долг»?  
\- Феникс!  
Ник правда не хотел ехидничать, но что-то в Клэренсе располагало. Слишком уж он хотел казаться важным.  
Народу в холле всё прибывало, многих Ник знал - все эти люди так или иначе относились к спектаклю, - но здоровались они с ним и со своим режиссёром как-то вяло, всё внимание было направлено на модного джентльмена.  
Он обменивался рукопожатиями, хлопал по плечам, даже поцеловал ручки паре старушек, и получалось у него это всё так естественно и добродушно, что напряжённо ожидающие допроса оттаивали, стараясь не улыбаться слишком хорошо.  
Про миссис Лоу - молодую, но не особенно красивую тихую усталую женщину все, кажется, позабыли. Ей кивали, некоторые говорили что-то, но в Рейвенстоуне слишком не любили жертв, убитых горем и несчастных.  
Больше всего это было похоже на презрение. Будто миссис Лоу сама убила кого-то или нарушила какое-то правило.  
Её не ненавидели. Она стала пустым местом.  
Впрочем, оставалось она такой недолго. Входная дверь снова открылась, и в холл зашла девушка, маленькая и стройная даже в джинсах и пуховичке. Она деловито оглядела собравшихся и направилась прямо к миссис Лоу, на ходу рассеянно здороваясь с людьми, но не упуская свою цель из вида.  
Мисси Лоу, нервно теребя платок, заговорила с ней - девушка кивала с нескрываемым сочувствием и ненавязчиво отвела женщину в сторону от равнодушной толпы к небольшим креслам для гостей.  
Свидетели продолжали прибывать, и в ажиотаже, который все больше разрастался вокруг «старого друга» Клэренса, никто не заметил главного виновника этого собрания. Сержант Картрайт возник на пороге, разглядывая снующих туда-сюда людей, как дезинсектор - подвал, кишащий тараканами. Мучимый изжогой дезинсектор, судя по кислому выражению лица.  
За его спиной высился темной тенью Старгер, еще более мрачный, чем обычно. Он даже не смотрел на собравшихся, игнорируя назойливый шум.  
Картрайт, не обращая внимания на своего спутника, с раздражением протолкался между людей.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Клэренс, - с холодной деловитостью поздоровался он, - вижу, все собрались, значит, пора начинать.  
\- Делайте что хотите, - обиженный невниманием режиссёр и по совместительству низвергнутый патриарх, только махнул рукой. - Я им не сторож, не начальник, и, видимо, даже не друг. В библиотеке есть, так сказать, хозяева, так что поговорите с ними. Эндрю Кейн был где-то здесь… где он, кстати?  
Последний вопрос был обращён к стоящему рядом Нику, но тот только рассеянно пожал плечами. Всё его внимание занял теперь Артур. Где он был вчера ночью? Знает ли о том, что МакРейн - подозреваемый? И про горящих людей в Рейвенстоуне и про кордоны на дороге…  
Степени мрачности Артура Феникс различать не умел, поэтому немедленно схватил его за рукав. Получилось даже отчаянно.  
\- Я соскучился, и нам надо срочно поговорить, - скороговоркой пробормотал Ник. Он старался говорить тихо, хотя смысла в этом было не так уж много: все, кажется, уже обо всём знали.  
\- О чем ты? - детектив взглянул на него, словно увидел в первый раз. - Потом поговорим, я занят. До завтра потерпишь, - он бесцеремонно стряхнул с рукава руку.  
\- До завтра?! До какого завтра?! Я и так терпел до завтра, в смысле до сегодня! - было нелегко, но Ник не отцепился, а придвинулся ещё ближе. - У меня есть зацепки… и ещё много вопросов.  
\- Я же сказал, потом поговорим, больше не буду повторять, - выражение лица детектива не изменилось. - Терпение - вещь полезная, попрактикуйся еще немного.  
\- Мистер Шеобанн! - Картрайт тоже не собирался следовать этим словам. - Вы знаете, где библиотекарь?  
Отвергнутый Ник понял в эту минуту глубину страданий мистера Клэренса. Он почувствовал самую настоящую ревность. Конечно, подлому приспособленцу Старгеру интереснее с детективом, который наверняка уже до всего додумался, а может, даже и поймал преступника. Он, Ник, стал не нужен.  
О том, что он и раньше был не нужен, а навязался сам, Феникс предпочитал не думать.  
\- Наверное, курит, - он посмотрел на рыжего полицейского откровенно хмуро. - А вы не думали что Артур, может, и есть маньяк? Мрачный, грубый и всех ненавидит. По-моему, идеально.  
\- Он так и думает, я подозреваю, - насмешливо бросил Старгер вместо ответа и, вытащив сигарету, вышел на улицу.  
Картрайт промолчал, проглотив насмешку, только мрачно посмотрел на сутулую спину с нескрываемой неприязнью.  
Девушка, разговаривавшая с миссис Лоу, подошла, прислушиваясь к их разговору.  
\- Извините, если мешаю, - она откинула со лба прядь темных волос, идеально прямых и подстриженных под аккуратное каре. Глаза у нее были такие же темные, но скорее карие, чем серые, - вам нужен Энди? Я его поищу, детектив, - решительно предложила она.  
\- Хоть кто-то еще здесь думает о деле, - с раздражением проворчал себе под нос полицейский. - Вы меня очень обяжете, если его найдете, мисс Майлс. Передайте мистеру Кейну, что сейчас приедут остальные из управления, нам надо подготовить пару свободных помещений, чем быстрее, тем лучше - холодновато ответил он, с неприязнью глядя поверх ее головы на то, как новый джентльмен здоровался с очередным новоприбывшим.  
Она только кивнула и ободряюще улыбнулась в ответ, видимо, это ей было привычней, чем поддерживать гнетущую мрачность или нервное оживление, которая сейчас владело всеми.  
Полицейский проводил ее мрачным взглядом, в котором промелькнула зависть.  
\- Мистер Шеобанн, - наконец сухо обратился он к Нику, - мне нужно с вами поговорить. Отойдемте на минуту?  
Ник с трудом кивнул, почувствовав, как шея будто одеревенела.  
\- Вы что-то нашли? - хрипло спросил он, на ватных ногах отходя поближе к Картрайту.  
Вот оно. Что-то важное, может, момент истины. Не зря же Артур ошивался в полиции.  
Не только ведь потому, что с этим рыжим ему было интереснее.  
\- Нет, это касается мистера Старгера, - полицейский отвел его в сторону, к окну, где толпилось не так много народу. - Какие у вас с ним дела, это вы его наняли? - сержант испытывающе заглянул ему в глаза, словно Феникс уже сидел за столом для допросов.  
Ник отвернулся, увернулся от этого недоброго взгляда.  
\- Ну да, - нехотя признался он, разглядывая деревянную резную панель на стене. - Я совершеннолетний, могу нанимать кого хочу. Какие-то проблемы… с ним?  
\- А что вы о нем вообще знаете? - Картрайт смерил его взглядом, полным сомнения в слове "совершеннолетний".  
\- Вы его подозреваете? - Ник скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на него уже вызывающе. Ему почему-то стало обидно за Артура, хотя он сам пару дней назад кидался на него с обвинениями. - Я знаю, что он детектив. Что он приехал сюда, потому что… потому что… потому что хотел пожить один. Наверное.  
Полицейский сжал губы и нахмурился, скрывая раздражение, как учитель, который никак не может добиться правильного ответа от нерадивого ученика.  
\- Зато я знаю, почему он сюда приехал. Мой долг поставить вас в известность, что этот человек опасен. Забирайте свои деньги и держитесь от него как можно дальше, - холодно произнес он.  
Тут Феникс не выдержал и крепко схватил его за рукав, по привычке.  
\- Чем он опасен? И зачем приехал? У вас есть доказательства, что он убил? Если бы были, вы бы посадили его уже, а так вы просто…  
Он закусил губу, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово.  
\- Просто нашли крайнего. Если бы правда было так опасно, вы бы мне сказали. Потому что это моего брата чуть не убили вообще-то.  
\- Я сказал достаточно, чтобы здравомыслящий человек проявил осторожность, - тон полицейского похолодел еще больше, как колючий ветер при заморозках. Он торопливо и нервно дернул рукой, намереваясь освободить рукав, едва чужие пальцы прикоснулись к нему. - Улики я скоро найду, а основания для подозрений более, чем убедительные, но я не имею права все это разглашать, пока не закончится расследование. Как раз чтобы избежать обвинений в предвзятости, - на холодном, слишком правильном лице детектива уже в открытую появилось раздражение. - Я только беспокоюсь о вашей безопасности и о безопасности вашего брата в том числе, поэтому обязан предупредить заранее.  
\- Да ни о чём вы не беспокоитесь, - покраснев, зло бросил Феникс, отпустив его рукав. - Только бы закрыть дело побыстрее.  
Он хотел верить Артуру. Если не Артуру, то кому?  
Но идти против истины было сложно. Старгер действительно был жутко подозрительным типом.  
Зато, у Джима МакРейна могли оказаться французские книжки, и вряд ли было алиби. Ник хотел было сказать об этом полицейскому, но промолчал. Джим был сыном мэра, трогать его было страшновато, ещё и с такими серьёзными обвинениями.  
И потом, он легко мог съездить за такое по лицу, а лицом Феникс жертвовать не мог.  
Картрайт смерил его откровенно неприязненным взглядом.  
\- Беспокоюсь. Именно поэтому я позвоню твоему отцу. Он похож на здравомыслящего человека, надеюсь, он не оставит безопасность своего первого сына без внимания, - бесстрастно произнес полицейский. Детектив представлял собой странный контраст - ни рыжеватый цвет волос, ни карие глаза не делали его ни на грамм теплее, только контрастировали со странно застывшим, словно от напряжения, лицом, и надменно сжатыми губами.  
Ох, как он не нравился Нику в этот момент!  
\- Если позвоните, я… я… не скажу вам, кто маньяк.  
Это был блеф. Почти.  
Сержант замолчал. Его лицо не изменилось, только опустились уголки губ, выдавая неудовольствие.  
\- Хорошо. И кто он, по-твоему? - наконец сухо, без интереса, произнес он.  
\- Один человек, которого вы вряд ли поймаете, - теперь Ник и сам верил в то, что говорил. И правда, разве это не было очевидно? Джим мог это сделать. Тогда почему нет? - А если и поймаете, то не посадите.  
\- К сожалению, этих сведений недостаточно, чтобы не звонить твоим родителям. Придумайте что-нибудь поинтереснее, мистер Шеобанн. Я здесь занимаюсь серьезными вещами и не собираюсь играть в ваши игры, - Картрайт с раздражением посмотрел на наручные часы, а потом на собравшуюся толпу людей, но ни девушки, ни библиотекаря не было видно.  
\- Да ладно, вы не поняли, о ком я говорю? А, вы же здесь новенький, - Ник притворно вздохнул. - Тогда пойду поищу констебля, который всех тут знает. Пусть он и ловит преступников.  
\- Я понял, о ком вы, просто хотел услышать имя лично от вас, - холодно процедил сержант, уничтожая собеседника взглядом. - Можете не беспокоиться, я проверю всех... беспристрастно. Если это все, что вы можете рассказать, тогда продолжим на допросе, - Картрайт нетерпеливо повернулся к залу, собираясь отойти.  
Ник ожидал немного другой реакции, и, поняв, что перегнул палку, почувствовал мерзкий холодок в животе. Вот и закончилось его независимое расследование. Поставили в угол и вызвали родителей.  
\- Подождите! - крикнул он, примирительно подняв руки. - Не говорите отцу, ладно? Может, я ещё что-нибудь вспомню про тот вечер… или что-нибудь найду. Но если он мне запретит в это лезть, сами понимаете…  
Сержант нехотя обернулся.  
\- Если вы что-то вспомните, у вас всегда есть номер нашего участка. Расследование - наше дело, и пока я им занимаюсь, то отвечаю и за вашу безопасность тоже. Но я понимаю ваши чувства к брату, - произнес он с сочувствием, которое никак не отразилось в темных глазах, где неожиданно появился огонек заинтересованности. - Но если вы действительно хотите так помочь расследованию... то можете сделать кое-что. В обмен на это я пока не буду звонить вашему отцу.  
Это было очень похоже на шантаж. То есть, это и был шантаж, самый настоящий, причём от полицейского. Феникс открыл было рот, чтоб возмутиться, но вместо этого вдруг сказал:  
\- Что надо делать?  
Он часто видел американские сериалы про продажных полицейских, но не думал, что столкнуться с таким настолько неприятно.  
На этот раз он взглянул на злобного рыжего детектива даже с интересом - кажется, в городе собиралось всё больше опасных парней.  
\- Присмотреть за вашим детективом. Куда он ходит, с кем общается - любые мелочи, которые могут показаться странными. Или если он себя странно ведет... не так, как обычно. Раз вы часто общаетесь, для вас это не составит большого труда, - Картрайт замолчал в ожидании ответа.  
\- А… - в первую секунду Ник был даже немного разочарован, но тут же мысленно обругал себя. - Хорошо. Если будет что-то странное, я вам скажу. Только мы не часто общаемся, не поймите неправильно. Хорошо?  
«Ага, как же», - мрачно подумал он. - «Так я тебе и сказал».  
Если уж говорить про странности Артура, то начать следовало с перчаток, но полицейский не из семейки Финч, рассказы про паранормальщину он точно не оценит.  
Только… а что, если Арти никакой не медиум, или как это там называется, а просто сумасшедший?  
Но ведь не может он так ловко притворяться…  
\- Разве не часто? А вас постоянно видят вместе, например, вы недавно ходили проведать вашего брата в больницу - это был весьма опрометчивый поступок на вашем месте. Вы знали, что мистер Старгер полтора года находился в психиатрической лечебнице? Уверен, что вам он об этом не сказал, - в голосе сержанта послышался сарказм. - А причина была совсем не невинная, поэтому будьте с ним очень осторожны. Если что - вот мой телефон, звоните в любое время, - Картрайт протянул ему визитную карточку.  
Ник молча взял карточку и долго смотрел на неё так, будто видел такую штуку впервые в жизни.  
Полтора года в психиатрической лечебнице.  
Полтора года…

***  
Эндрю зажег новую сигарету. Пальцы уже перестали дрожать, хотя сигарета все равно была в них как чужая. От горького вкуса табака уже начало подташнивать, значит, он давно превысил свою норму. Энди попытался их сосчитать, но почти пустая пачка, открытая только сегодня утром, красноречиво намекала на количество. А месяца три назад он планировал расстаться с ними к Новому Году... похоже, план по бросанию курения опять вышел на финишную кривую, чему можно было аплодировать. Библиотекарь похлопал бы себе, но руки были заняты.  
Он прислонился к двери, прикрыв глаза, и сразу потянуло в дремоту. Спать хотелось сидя, спать хотелось стоя даже на холодном сквозняке - хуже ощущений не было, а ведь день начинался вполне сносно, несмотря на суету и неразбериху. Эндрю думал, что вечером обычный диван все исправит, но этот человек испортил все, отравил каждую минуту оставшегося дня. Он мог бы посмеяться над этим, как обычно, мог бы сделать хорошую мину, встретив подлый удар красиво, но усталость коварно отняла последние средства. Судьба дождалась самого неподходящего момента и выдернула сзади стул, как студент-шутник у своего соседа во время лекции.  
"Осталось только дождаться смеха группы", - с иронией подумал библиотекарь. Сегодня утром он только-только смог расслабиться, и внушить себе, что все еще можно взять в свои руки, а теперь эти мысли казались смехотворными. Сейчас Энди посмеялся бы над собой, если бы перестало трясти от злости, отвращения и других чувств, которые он не имел ни малейшего желания определять. Он возненавидел эту сволочь еще больше из-за того, что тот остался таким же узнаваемым, несмотря на прошедшее время.  
"Лучше бы ты сдох. Почему ты не сдох?" - Эндрю с раздражением потушил сигарету и достал следующую. Больше всего он сейчас хотел сесть в машину, вернуться домой и... То есть позорно сбежать, поджав хвост, лишь бы не возвращаться назад, в библиотеку, не пытаться изображать вежливость, видя его там, и не выслушивать глупые, бесполезные вопросы полиции. А еще не разговаривать с ней. Если Лесли узнает обо всем... Только от одной мысли об этом к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Ни она, ни Энн не должны были узнать - эта была мысль отчаяния, попытка внушить себе, что все обойдется.  
На самом деле карточный домик уже начал рассыпаться - отрицать это было глупо. Утром были еще какие-то надежды, но они улетучились, осталась одна неопределенность, а ее библиотекарь ненавидел больше всего. Быть беспомощной игрушкой обстоятельств, что может быть хуже? И все из-за одной пропавшей маленькой девчонки, если бы не она, Сандерс не посмел бы явиться сюда. На секунду Эндрю возненавидел и ее - ту, из-за которой здесь собралось полгорода - но легче не стало.  
"Ты просто малодушный эгоист, готов обвинить в своих проблемах даже малолетку, у которой и так проблем хватает", - он усмехнулся.  
Порыв сквозняка принес горсть холодных капель, которые долетели даже сюда, под арку.  
Темные ветви печально покачивались на ветру. Здесь, с обратной стороны, деревья довольно близко подступали к дому Рэдли, оставляя только небольшую площадку для парковки, и старая брусчатка была темная и позеленевшая от сырости.  
Когда-то Эндрю нравилась библиотека. До сих пор он прекрасно помнил любимое в детстве место в читальном зале - в углу за колонной, куда не всегда достигал взгляд чопорной миссис Мейси. Можно было читать хоть до закрытия, если не хотелось идти домой после школы. Таинственность дома Рэдли исчезла, когда он окончательно расстался с детскими иллюзиями, а это произошло довольно быстро, но даже сейчас старые стены успокаивали.  
Тогда Эндрю и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь будет здесь работать. Он уехал из родного города сразу после школы с уверенностью, что покидает его навсегда. Энди усмехнулся, вспомнив тот дождливый день, когда сел на автобус, который шел до железнодорожной станции. Мечты, которые роились тогда в голове, теперь казались такими наивными.  
Дверь неожиданно заскрипела, открываясь. Кого еще принесло? Эндрю отпрянул в сторону, но раздражение сразу прошло, когда он увидел знакомую тонкую фигурку. Девушка вышла под дождь и огляделась, явно в поисках кого-то. Незамеченный, он только в смятении смотрел ей в спину и молчал. Она все-таки пришла сегодня. Что теперь сказать? Она сразу догадается, что что-то не так, только увидев его лицо. Врать? Но он не хотел врать.  
Почему все должно закончиться, когда она ему так нужна? Эндрю смотрел, как ветер шевелит ее тёмные волосы, и понял, что отчаянно не хочет ее отпускать. Сейчас он был не в состоянии на это решиться.  
Можно оттянуть еще немного времени до неизбежности.  
\- Привет, Лесли, - позвал Энди с удивившим даже его спокойствием. Словно не он только что безуспешно пытался унять дрожь в руках.  
Девушка обернулась, улыбнувшись с явным облегчением.  
\- Привет. Вот ты где, я тебя обыскалась. Почему ты не со всеми? Полиция уже приехала, им нужны помещения для допросов.  
\- А старик Клэренс? Он же чувствует себя здесь за хозяина, с удовольствием уступлю ему место организатора, - Эндрю отвернулся потушить сигарету, словно бы это помогло. Он не хотел, чтобы Лесли рассматривала его слишком пристально.  
\- Мистер Клэренс, похоже, не в настроении. Кажется, он лишился своей публики...  
\- А я сегодня надеялся побездельничать. Значит, деваться некуда, - он притворно вздохнул, сделав вид, что не замечает пытливый, обеспокоенный взгляд. Слишком профессиональный.  
Вопрос не заставил себя ждать.  
\- Энди, с тобой все в порядке? Ты не заболел? - она с настойчивой прямотой заглянула в глаза. - Выглядишь как...  
\- Как старая развалина, я знаю. Кажется, я уже не в той форме, чтобы спокойно переносить суточное бодрствование. Но тебе, такой юной и прекрасной, лучше пока не знать про кошмар среднего возраста, - он осторожно протянул руку и убрал прядь волос с ее щеки. Темную и мягкую, как атлас. Не последний ли раз он касался ее вот так просто?  
\- Ты шутишь. Я всего лишь на шесть лет младше тебя, - она снова улыбнулась, но уже через силу. Не могла не улыбнуться, зная, как он ценит свои шутки. - Это из-за вчерашней ночи. Когда ты вернулся?  
Практически утром. Поэтому решил, что нет смысла ложиться и лучше поработать. Глупая была идея, - врать ей было сложно.  
\- Тебе надо было выспаться. Ты такой уставший! - она неодобрительно нахмурилась  
\- Вечером непременно воспользуюсь вашим советом, мисс. Кстати, почему ты сегодня пришла? Ты ведь вчера уже дала показания. Полиции только дай повод, и они не отвяжутся со своими вопросами.  
\- Я готова им хоть сотню раз все рассказать, лишь бы это помогло, - Лесли упрямо покачала головой. - Эти мальчики, малышка Мэри... мистер и миссис Лоу. Я не могу просто стоять и ничего не делать, - она напряженно ходила туда-сюда, - зря я вчера не пошла с вами, я должна была пойти с вами! Не нужно было меня отговаривать. Мы - одна община, одна команда, соседи. Да, и надо поговорить со священником, в такие моменты церковь помогает сплотиться… Ох, Энди!  
\- Ты уже сделала все как надо, - Эндрю поймал ее за руки, погладив холодные пальцы. - Даже больше, чем надо. Эти полицейские должны тебя благодарить за то, что ты сделала их работу. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы тебя там не было вчера. Теперь начнутся бесконечные допросы, подозрения и пересуды... пусть лучше эта грязь висит только на мне, раз я туда вляпался. Для моей репутации это уже не так страшно, - он усмехнулся.  
\- Репутация, подозрения - какая разница? Лишь бы с девочкой было все в порядке, - она только покачала головой, в ответ с благодарностью сжав руки. – А насчёт себя ты преувеличиваешь. Это же всего лишь книга, даже недописанная, кому какое дело? Тут, кажется, вообще никто ничего не читает.  
\- Если бы была только одна книга... В юности я был отвратительным подростком, стыдно вспомнить. Успел многим напакостить. В таких маленьких городках это как клеймо — неважно, какое потом у тебя образование и род занятий, неважно как далеко и надолго уедешь... если вернешься, все равно останешься тем, кого на уроке отчитывали учителя.  
\- Я не люблю сплетни, никогда их не слушаю, - Лесли передернула плечами. - Но ты не похож на хулигана.  
\- Очень похож, - Эндрю улыбнулся и заговорщически понизил голос. - Знаешь... скажу по секрету, я на самом деле не сильно изменился с того времени: я эгоист, не слишком храбр и люблю лезть в чужие дела. Только разве что больше не ворую колу из магазинов... Тебе еще не захотелось сбежать?  
Девушка на секунду задумалась, а потом улыбнулась.  
\- Нет, раз ты больше не воруешь колу.  
\- Тогда, мисс, вернемся в это мрачное здание, пока моя репутация не пострадала еще больше, а ваши руки окончательно не замерзли, - Эндрю обнял ее за плечи, он хотел ощущать ее рядом, когда придется опять переступить через порог.  
Входная дверь показалась неподъемной каменной глыбой, а коридор за ней — неприветливым и мрачным, и оттуда тянуло пронизывающим сквозняком. Звуки шагов были слишком громкими, неприятно резали слух в тишине.  
\- Лесли, скажи... - он сразу пожалел, что произнес это, но вопрос вырвался сам, помимо воли. - Ты заходила сегодня к Энн? Как она?  
Прозвучало это жалко, как попытка оправдаться перед собой или перед ней. Глупый вопрос, превратившийся почти в ритуал, от которого он малодушно не мог отказаться. Как будто могло произойти чудо. У Энн снова отрастут волосы, ей не придется больше ложиться в больницу и терпеть изматывающую боль.  
Рука девушки мягко коснулась его рукава — это означало, что ничего не изменилось.  
\- Мне показалось, что твоя тетушка обеспокоена чем-то, - произнесла она после некоторого раздумья, - она спрашивала, не видела ли я тебя сегодня. Сказала, что не смогла до тебя дозвониться.  
\- Я позвоню ей, - Эндрю с досадой вспомнил выключенный сотовый, - только сначала разберусь здесь. Кажется, я знаю, кто это сделал.  
\- Ты знаешь?! – глаза Лесли округлились, как два пенни. Два симпатичных, карих пенни. – И даже не позвонил в полицию! Энди!  
\- Это только предположение, пока я не уверен. А еще надо присмотреть за одним мальчишкой, чтобы не наделал глупостей по молодости.


	8. Добрые соседи

I  
Допрашиваемых было так много, что полицейские заняли несколько помещений, чтобы ускорить процесс. Комната, которую библиотекарь выделил лично сержанту, принадлежала многочисленным кружкам, оккупировавшим эту часть дома Рэдли: просторная, светлая, но слегка затхлая, с высокими открытыми шкафами, на которых громоздились пособия вроде «Научись рисовать за двадцать уроков» и «Самых новых выкроек» тысяча девятьсот девяносто девятого года издания, старые ватманы и рисунки, вышивки и прочие свидетельства чьих-то творческих порывов. Самые удачные из них были развешаны по стенам в рамках.  
Прямо напротив Артура находился акварельный пейзаж с фермерским домиком и неуловимо неверной перспективой. Детектив поспешил отвести от него взгляд, потому что любая попытка разобраться, что к чему, только усиливала головную боль, накатывавшую волнами.  
Он подозревал, что библиотекарь просто посмеялся над сержантом, предложив ему именно это место, прежде чем снова куда-то улизнуть. Картрайт иронии не оценил – он был недоволен всем, раздраженно раздавая указания, и сейчас сидел, бледно-рыжий на фоне старой темно-зеленой доски, которая закрывала стену напротив шкафов.  
-Так мы договорились? – Артур потер левый висок, куда боль впилась сильнее всего.  
\- Значит, вы хотите присутствовать на допросе, - Картрайт задумчиво переложил бумаги в папке, делая вид, что они его интересуют больше.  
\- Да, хочу послушать, как они будут врать, - детектив пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, вынуждая поднять голову.  
Сигарета, выкуренная полчаса назад, помогла немного разогнать мутно-тошнотворное состояние после вчерашней бессонной ночи, но ее было чертовски мало. Артур не хотел сегодня ни с кем разговаривать или куда-то идти, но сила, перевешивающая нежелание созерцать чужие физиономии, вытащила его из дома.   
Сомнение.  
Девчонка пропала - это было закономерно, подобного он ждал с того момента, когда нашёл брата Феникса, но сейчас детектив почти не думал о ней. Он думал о других детях, чьи досье всё-таки прислал нерасторопный бывший подчинённый. В попытке забыть телефонный звонок Артур углубился в этот материал и нашёл кое-что весьма неприятное для себя.   
\- Это слишком серьезная просьба, - нехотя произнес Картрайт, - вы же понимаете, что сами находитесь под подозрением, мистер Старгер. Я не уверен, что это стоит того.  
\- Пропал второй ребенок, у вас почти нет людей и никаких улик, всего лишь один свидетель, который в коме. Я что-то упустил?  
\- Вы – подозреваемый, - огрызнулся полицейский. – Да, мы с вами договаривались о взаимопомощи, но по мне, вы и так уже получили достаточно.  
\- Поздно ставить условия. Вы слишком далеко зашли, чтобы сейчас отказывать, - Артур подумал, что упрямства у молодого сержанта как раз хватит, чтобы это сделать, но тот замолчал, задумавшись.  
\- Зачем вам присутствовать? - неохотно, но уже сдаваясь, поинтересовался Картрайт. - Мы запишем все показания, можете прослушать их потом.  
\- Я хочу посмотреть на этих людей. Не беспокойтесь, я не собираюсь вам мешать. Не обращайте на меня внимания.  
\- С трудом верится, - неприязненно проворчал полицейский. – Ладно, вы можете остаться. При условии, что не будете курить. Терпеть не могу запах табака, - мстительно добавил он.

* * *  
Как показалось Артуру, сержант смотрел на первого вошедшего с надеждой, видимо, где-то в глубине души он был уверен, что хоть один из этих людей скажет что-нибудь полезное. Этого вполне можно было ожидать от режиссера пьесы, поэтому Старгер не удивился, что полицейский вызвал того первым и, позабыв неприязнь, почти вежливо пригласил его присесть.  
\- Наш разговор будет записываться. Это стандартная процедура, - скупо пояснил он, показав на диктофон.   
Клэренс сел, небрежным жестом одёрнул рукава пиджака, блеснув дорогими запонками.  
\- Браво, браво. Отличная работа под прикрытием, мистер Старгер. Никогда бы не заподозрил в вас офицера. С таким актёрским талантом вы зря отказались от нашего спектакля.  
\- Вы мне льстите. Я всего лишь частный детектив и работаю с полицией по личной инициативе.  
\- Очень похвально. Сотрудничество с властями, вот что делает нас настоящими подданными короны. Можно платить налоги и участвовать в благотворительных базарах, но именно в такие моменты становится ясно, кому на самом деле не всё равно....  
\- Кхм, - Картрайт не стал дожидаться окончания фразы. Его благодушный настрой мгновенно улетучился. - Давайте перейдем к делу. Ваше полное имя, адрес и род занятий?  
\- Ричард Огастес Клэренс, Чёрч-стрит, двенадцать, стоматолог-протезист. У меня своя клиника на Хэзел роуд.   
\- Расскажите о Мэри Лоу, как давно она участвует в постановке?  
\- Ах, Мэри. Ну да, конечно, - Клэренс обаятельно улыбнулся. - Честно говоря, я не знаю точно, кто её привёл. Она просто... оказалась тут, знаете. Так вечно бывает с детьми. С первой репетиции она была тут.  
\- А кто ее привозил?  
\- Тётя и дядя, так будет точнее. Присутствовали они или нет... не припомню. Скорее всего, нет. Про дядю вам лучше знать, вы ведь с ним работаете. Но тётя... скорее всего, она слишком занята в больнице. Знаете, - он поджал тонкие губы. - Я не наблюдаю за этой семьёй. В них нет ничего особенного. Мы не общаемся, не дарим подарков на Рождество, поэтому я понятия не имею, посещали ли она репетиции.  
\- Сколько вчера длилась репетиция с детьми?  
\- С трёх до шести. С перерывами, конечно, иначе эту толпу невозможно держать в узде, – знаете, как это бывает с детьми. Впрочем, откуда вам знать, вы, джентльмены, убеждённые холостяки, насколько мне известно. Правильно делаете, не женитесь никогда, вот мой совет.  
\- Я думал, вы приверженец семейных ценностей, - Артур вопросительно приподнял бровь. - Зато у вас есть взрослая дочь - разве не повод для гордости?   
\- Я произвёл на свет ещё одно хладнокровное прекрасное существо, совсем как её драгоценная мать... - Клэренс принуждённо рассмеялся. – Моя Милли - настоящая Лорелея, действительно есть чем гордиться. Кстати, инспектор, вы знакомы с моей дочерью?  
\- Сержант, - Картрайт механически поправил его, но тут же запнулся и замолчал. - Кхм. Да, видел пару раз здесь, - неохотно признался он, - а при чем здесь это?  
\- Вы уже не мальчик, а она богатая наследница. Подумайте на досуге, может быть вам захочется с ней встретиться… ещё пару раз.  
Полицейский не ожидал такого предложения - он недоуменно уставился на своего собеседника и внезапно покраснел. Румянец на его хмуром лице напоминал больше воспаление, чем эмоцию.  
\- Мы отклонились от темы. Серьезное дело – пропал ребенок, а вы о… неважно, - наконец, произнес он, взяв себя в руки. – Когда вы вчера видели девочку в последний раз?  
\- Девочку? Ах да, Мэри. Извините, задумался. Вспомнил Миллисент, когда она была ещё маленькой. Да... все молодые люди, которые теперь на ведущих ролях, когда-то были детьми Луайне. Все через это прошли. Даже Джим Макрейн, сын нашего мэра. Стойте-ка, в каком году они переехали?.. Я лично встретил мэра на званом ужине и сказал: "Джексон, вашему мальчишке наверняка грустно без матери, давайте его к нам!" Да... Мы уже тогда были почти на ты.  
\- Мистер Клэренс, - холодно прервал его сержант, - если вы не будете конкретно отвечать на вопросы, я начну думать, что вы что-то скрываете.   
Клэренс посмотрел на него с таким видом, будто готов был немедленно потребовать адвоката, но справился с собой.  
\- Скрываю? Я как раз подхожу к сути, к особо ценным показаниям. Вы хотите знать, почему я вообще упомянул Джеймса? Он говорил с девочкой после спектакля. С Мэри, которая вас так интересует. Он держал в руках её шапочку. И я подумал: как странно... Хотя Джеймс всегда был немного странным мальчиком. Есть в нём, знаете ли, такое... тупое упрямство на ровном месте. Вспышки агрессии. Нет-нет, ни до чего серьёзного, конечно, не доходило, но сами понимаете, работать с такими людьми не самое приятное занятие. А вот его отец - человек в высшей степени замечательный. Под его началом Рейвенстоун, можно сказать, процветает.  
\- Он разговаривал с ней? Во сколько это было? – полицейский сразу оживился.  
\- Я не смотрел на часы. Думаю, после шести вечера. Я бы даже сказал, ближе к семи.  
\- Может быть вы слышали, о чем они говорили?  
\- Не интересовался, знаете ли. С чего бы мне? Люди говорят, что я сплетник, но это просто клевета. Сплетни - удел женщин. Хорошо, что в нашем городе почти все дамы - серьёзные и достойные леди. Кроме некоторых приехавших заработать девиц. Вы же понимаете, о чём я, офицер? И сидите, сложа руки.  
\- Официально они ничего не нарушают, - с неудовольствием отмахнулся от него сержант. Эту проблему он считал явно незначительной.  
\- А когда вы сами вернулись домой? - Артур решил воспользоваться передышкой.  
\- Уехал сразу же после репетиции и никуда не сворачивал, - Клэренс заметно напрягся.  
\- Вообще никуда? - детектив нахмурился, раздумывая с какой стороны подобраться.   
\- Могу вас уверить, никуда я не заезжал, - Клэренс как-то скис, видно было, что ему не терпится закончить разговор. - Но ни жены, ни дочери в тот вечер не было дома, и подтвердить это никто не сможет. Впрочем, если бы вы, джентльмены, прожили здесь достаточно долго, вы бы знали, что моему слову всегда можно верить. Любой человек в этом городе сможет за меня поручиться.  
\- Но мы, как вы сами сказали, не местные, - Артур усмехнулся. - Я так понимаю, эта пьеса здесь что-то вроде традиции. Вы занимаетесь ей из года в год, тратите кучу времени на организацию - это что-то важное для города?  
\- Для города, лично для меня... это то, что нас объединяет. Все средства, полученные от продажи билетов, идут в неблагополучные семьи. Наш библиотечный клуб входит в одну благотворительную организацию через приходскую церковь. Незадолго до рождества наш, если можно так выразиться, святой отец... - тут Клэренс позволил себе ехидную усмешку. - Хотя это я ему, скорее, в отцы гожусь... кхм. Наш приходской священник утверждает со мной список неблагополучных семей, которым пойдут пожертвования, а после спектакля переводит деньги. В этот раз он, мягко говоря, припозднился со списком. Видимо, его болезнь виновата.  
\- Да, я слышал об этом, - Артур не стал вдаваться в подробности. Обсуждать Трейси он не собирался, только не в это утро. - Получается, что-то вроде рождественских подарков?  
\- Если можно так выразиться. Мы в Рейвенстоуне занимаемся детьми из соседних городков, Блэкстоунская община - стариками, Лаймстоун - спецучреждениями. Мы все - добрые соседи, как видите.  
\- Да, я уже заметил. Особенно “любят” в этом городе детей. Вам знакомо имя Кнехт Рупрехт?  
Клэренс умолк. Наверное, он пытался изобразить задумчивость, но молчание затянулось.  
\- Да... - наконец, медленно произнёс он и снова замолчал, будто подбирая слова. - Что-то из детских сказок...  
\- А конкретней?  
\- Понятия не имею.  
\- Тогда я вас просвещу, - Артур немного наклонился вперед. - Это приятель Святого Николая в Германии, наказывает непослушных детишек розгами или относит их в мешке в лес, вероятно, чтобы сожрать. Или может быть трахнуть. На этот случай у него еще припасен плащ с кучей карманов. В вашем городе появился его большой поклонник.  
\- Увольте. Не хочу этого знать. И оставьте ваши грязные намёки, детектив, иначе я подам на вас в суд за клевету!  
\- А я пока еще ни на что не намекал, - Артур поймал предостерегающий взгляд сержанта, но проигнорировал его, - хотя могу найти двойное дно, если так хотите. Вы не закрыли спектакль, когда следовало, и тем самым преподнесли этому ублюдку всех местных детей на блюдечке - выбирай не хочу. Выглядит все это предерьмовейше, вам так не кажется?  
Уважаемого дантиста будто хорошенько ткнули снизу раскалённой спицей - так резко он взвился со стула.  
\- В следующий раз будьте готовы поговорить с моим адвокатом, мистер Старгер! - Картрайту тоже достался уничтожающий взгляд. Видимо, идея со сватовством перестала казаться Клэренсу такой уж привлекательной.  
\- Я буду иметь в виду. Можете идти.  
Дверь за разъяренным режиссером захлопнулась.  
\- Черт возьми, что вы творите? – мгновенно вскинулся полицейский, едва стихло эхо удара. – Вы обещали не вмешиваться, - раздраженно процедил он.  
\- Я хочу немного разворошить это сонное гнездо. К тому же он врет.   
\- Я знаю, что он врет, но это не меняет дела.  
\- Если боитесь жалоб, можете свалить все на меня.  
\- Обязательно, - холодно пообещал Картрайт. - Кстати, он сказал одну интересную вещь…  
\- Про Макрейна?  
\- Да. Знаете, что ваш Шеобанн его тоже подозревает?  
\- Да неужто? - это было похоже на Феникса, но не в его духе было не разболтать про это сразу же.  
\- А он вам не говорил? Очень странно, - полицейский даже не постарался скрыть насмешку в голосе.

* * *  
Библиотекарь Эндрю Кейн заглянул в «допросную», словно разведывая обстановку, и без приглашения уверенно пересек комнату, спрятав руки в карманы.  
\- Что вы сделали с Клэренсом? Никогда не видел старика в таком состоянии, - сразу заявил он, едва опустившись на стул. - Мне тоже готовиться к худшему? А то я смотрю, вы уже принимаете добровольцев, сержант, - он ехидно усмехнулся, оценивающе взглянув на Старгера.  
Вопрос предназначался для них обоих, но Артур промолчал - от отвратительно энергичной болтовни Кейна у него опять начала болеть голова. Едва утихнув, боль с новой силой начала долбить затылок.  
\- Нет, мистер Старгер частный детектив, но тоже расследует это дело, - сухо ответил Картрайт, пряча неприязнь за деловым тоном. Он уже явно начал жалеть о том, что согласился на присутствие конкурента.  
\- Не знал, что вы поклонник Агаты Кристи, сержант, - Кейн усмехнулся. - Смотрите, чтобы они не свалили на вас всю черную работу, мистер Старгер, - весело посоветовал он. При тусклом дневном свете глаза библиотекаря за стеклами очков казались совсем темными, почти черными.   
\- Мне кажется, что сейчас неподходящее время для шуток, мистер Кейн, - сержант смерил его холодным взглядом.   
\- Извините, дурная привычка. А еще я часто слишком много говорю, так что остановите меня, если что. Хотя вам, полицейским, это должно быть выгодно, разве не так? – библиотекарь доверительно наклонился к нему, в его глазах все еще плясало нездоровое веселье.  
Картрайт проигнорировал эти рекомендации.  
\- Ваше имя, адрес и род занятий?  
\- Эндрю Фредерик Кейн, Роуз-стрит, четырнадцать, библиотекарь, как вы успели заметить, наверное.  
\- Расскажите про Мэри Лоу. Вы хорошо знали ее?  
\- Не особо. Может, видел в библиотеке мельком. Кажется, с ее родителями случилось какое-то несчастье, но я не знаю подробностей - это случилось еще до того, как я сюда переехал. Я не знаю, что рассказать, детьми в основном занималась миссис Финч, я только приглядывал, чтобы они не залезли, куда не надо. Я говорил Клэренсу, что пьеса - это плохая идея при текущих обстоятельствах, но он посчитал, что это поможет сплотиться. Да, как же, - Кейн язвительно хмыкнул, резко откинувшись обратно на стул. - Может быть это моя вина, что не стал настаивать, но переубедить его и родительский совет невозможно. Я же не член Библиотечного клуба.  
\- Когда вы видели девочку в последний раз?  
\- Дайте подумать... - он наморщил лоб. - Не могу точно сказать. Понимаете, мы делали этот дурацкий «замок», а когда ты балансируешь на стремянке, пытаясь одновременно прибить башню, которая норовит завалиться тебе на голову, сложно быть внимательным. Дети там весь день бегали, некогда было к ним приглядываться.   
\- Что вы делали после репетиции?   
\- Мы еще долго возились с реквизитом, потом я пошел проверять, чтобы самые любопытные не остались ночевать в библиотеке. Спугнул одну влюбленную парочку и поймал близнецов Фишер за попыткой влезть в архив. Ничего обычного в тот вечер не заметил. В восемь я закрыл здание и поехал домой, а примерно через полчаса позвонил мистер Клэренс. Остальное вы сами знаете, сержант - я вернулся сразу, и мы вместе перерыли библиотеку и все в округе... Кстати, у меня же есть фотографии с репетиции, я их захватил с собой. Вам ведь нужны все мелочи, связанные с делом? - библиотекарь пошарил в кармане и положил на стол маленькую флеш-карту.  
\- Вы фотографировали ее? - сержант удивленно нахмурился. - Зачем?  
\- Старик считает это чем-то вроде ритуала, чтобы спектакль прошел удачно, я уже несколько лет его штатный фотограф. Только в этот раз не очень помогло... а так в библиотеке есть целый фотоархив аж с тысяча девятьсот семьдесят третьего года. Хотите, я вам устрою экскурсию? - шутливо предложил Кейн. – Это увлекательно.  
\- Нет, спасибо за предложение, - Картрайт высокомерно поджал губы, но карту забрал.  
\- Вы профессиональный фотограф? - Артур воспользовался заминкой.  
\- Когда-то увлекался. Сейчас это просто хобби, но Клэренса не волнуют детали, он всегда собирает вокруг себя всех, кого можно хоть как-то использовать для постановки. Вам он ведь тоже предлагал что-нибудь? - Кейн окинул фигуру детектива долгим изучающим взглядом. – Бриан. Спорим, он предлагал вам роль Бриана.  
\- Вы действительно много болтаете, - Артур потер виски, чтобы хоть немного облегчить головную боль, и жалея о том, что не взял с собой аспирин. - Только из всего, что вы рассказали, я одного не понял - а кто вы здесь такой? Я знаю вашу профессию, но вы что, в выходные дни подрабатываете еще штатным открывателем-закрывателем дверей? На швейцара вы рожей не вышли.  
Библиотекарь усмехнулся.  
\- А я-то уже начал думать, что вы не похожи на частного детектива. Вообще, нас, швейцаров, четверо : сестры Дарелл, миссис Блэкбридж и я. На Рождество всегда кто-то должен остаться здесь, чтобы приглядывать за библиотекой на время нашествия. Сестры на Рождество традиционно уезжают к своей тете, и в ближайшее время не появятся здесь, у миссис Блэкбридж заболел отец, и она помчалась к нему в Америку. Как видите, выбор невелик, в этом году мне не очень повезло... - он замолчал, задумавшись и внезапно посерьезнев. Насмешливый взгляд исчез, уже не маскируя ни бледное, осунувшееся лицо, ни темные круги под глазами. - Я знаю, вас не интересует мое мнение, и большинство моих добропорядочных земляков будет это отрицать, но ваш похититель детей - местный, - спокойно произнес Кейн.  
\- Почему вы так решили? - Артур приподнял бровь. Это было что-то новое.  
Даже сержант удивленно шевельнулся.  
\- Это же Рейвенстоун, здесь всегда происходит что-то... ненормальное. Вы не знали про это? Откройте старые полицейские отчеты и сами убедитесь, хотя там нет и половины фактов. Недавно я проводил одну работу, хотел написать историю нашего города. Нашел весьма любопытные вещи... То ли воздух здесь испорчен, то ли что, но люди здесь очень часто сходят с ума. Если в Рейвенстоуне что-то случается - всегда находится безумец. Это город чокнутых, - он посмотрел в упор на Артура, и тот понял, почему глаза Кейна казались такими темными – это зрачки заняли почти всю ширину радужки. Очки только усиливали этот эффект.  
\- И вы знаете кого-то, кто бы мог быть этим… сумасшедшим? – осторожно поинтересовался Картрайт.  
Библиотекарь внезапно замолчал и устало потер переносицу, заметно охладев к беседе.  
\- Нет. А если бы знал, то вряд ли бы сказал, - медленно произнес он, не глядя на лица, словно на секунду забыв о своих собеседниках. - Знаете, почему? Во-первых, я никогда не связываюсь с психами. А во-вторых - вы, полицейские, никогда ничего не делаете. Никто в этом городе ни черта не делает, когда это нужно.  
\- Вы довольно откровенны. Или наоборот, - Артур внимательно наблюдал за ним. – Вашего чокнутого случайно зовут не Кнехт Рупрехт?  
\- Что? – Кейн нахмурился, нехотя поднял глаза, вырвавшись из внезапной задумчивости. - Вы о ком? Хотя подождите... Хм. Кажется, это что-то из немецкого фольклора. Или австрийского. А что, это важно? Как-то связано с убийством?  
\- А я думал, вы и в сказках хорошо разбираетесь.  
\- История и еще пара мелочей - это все, в чем я разбираюсь, - библиотекарь с усилием усмехнулся. - Боюсь, больше ничем не смогу вам помочь. Я могу идти?  
\- Идите, - полицейский с неудовольствием посмотрел ему вслед и повернулся к Артуру. – Вы ему верите?  
\- Я верю в то, что с ним стоит поговорить еще раз. Кстати, вы ничего не заметили?  
\- Ничего, кроме того, что он сегодня явно в ударе, - презрительно фыркнул Картрайт, – не удивлюсь, если Кейн когда-нибудь привлекался за что-то. А что?   
\- Ничего важного, просто мелочь. Кто там следующий?

* * *  
Миссис Финч всё время теребила край свитера, будто пересчитывала петли, бросая подозрительные взгляды, которые в основном предназначались Артуру. Вся ее округлая полная фигура дышала неодобрением, но женщина молчала, твердо сжав губы, от ее энергичности не осталось и следа.  
\- Я только задам несколько вопросов, это не займет много времени, - Картрайт решил немного ее смягчить. Он вздохнул с облегчением, избавившись от библиотекаря. Миссис Финч сержант явно не считал за сложного свидетеля.  
Отчасти Артур был с ним согласен, по крайней мере, ее голос не так интенсивно сверлил виски - она, вопреки обыкновению, говорила негромко.  
\- Назовите свое имя, адрес и род занятий.  
\- Эмилия Финч, Хаммилз-Клоуз, десять, домохозяйка.  
\- Вы присматривали за всеми детьми, скажите, чем они занимались, когда вы их приводили и отводили, сколько длилась репетиция. Весь распорядок.   
– О, это просто. Их приводят родители около половины третьего. Тех, у кого все родные заняты, я забираю сама. У нас с мужем есть минивэн, они обычно отлично туда помещаются. Если мест не хватает, мы все идём пешком. Дети репетируют с трёх до четырёх, потом у них перерыв до половины пятого или пяти – зависит от того, как проходит репетиция у других актёров. Пока взрослые заняты, они обедают, я устраиваю для них игры, чтобы чем-нибудь занять, иначе они всю библиотеку разнесут. В пять снова начинается репетиция, в шесть всех забирают родители. Тех, кого не забирают, отвожу я.   
\- А вы хорошо знаете Мэри Лоу и ее семью? Я слышал, у нее несчастливая семейная история.  
\- Я плохо знала её настоящую семью. Но если вы про Лоу... они замечательные люди. Прекрасные. Они такого не заслужили.  
\- Да, вы правы, - сержант произнес это без обычной снисходительности. На его холодном лице впервые промелькнуло что-то похожее на тень сочувствия. - А что случилось с ее настоящими родителями?  
\- Ничего интересного. - Странно было слышать в голосе этой мягкой, кругленькой женщины сталь. - Отца никто никогда не видел. Мать допилась до того, что сунула голову в духовку. Газовую духовку, - зачем-то уточнила она.  
\- Понятно, - сухо заключил Картрайт. - Вы находились с детьми больше времени, чем остальные, не обратили внимание - никто из труппы не проявлял к ним повышенный интерес? Такой, что можно было бы считать странным?  
\- Что вы называете странным?  
\- Особое внимание. Может кто-то наблюдал со стороны, заводил разговоры, присматривался?  
\- Разве это плохо? В каком мире мы живём, если любой человек, заговоривший с ребёнком, сразу превращается в маньяка?  
\- Но мы говорим о конкретном случае. Уже есть пропавшие дети.  
.Повисла пауза.  
\- Я не понимаю, – Миссис Финч смотрела на полицейского так, будто это из-за его поведения на город обрушились несчастья. – Вы подозреваете всех без разбора? Это маленький город, инспектор, детектив, или как вас там. Мы не можем просто взять и... и... и начать клеймить друг друга! Здесь живут разумные, добрые люди. Которые никогда, я говорю вам, никогда не делали ничего плохого. Просто не способны на это. Но вот приезжие... - она перевела взгляд светлых, круглых, как пуговицы, глаз, на Артура. - Почему вы не спросите этого человека? Почему он сидит по вашу сторону? Всё началось, когда появился мистер Старгер.  
\- Я уже допросил мистера Старгера так же, как остальных. Пока что он официально помогает полиции, поэтому находится здесь, - холодно произнес сержант. – Моя работа – соблюдать объективность. Нельзя исключать ни одного варианта, поэтому так важны детали. Девочку обычно забирали родители, или она возвращалась домой одна?  
Миссис Финч как-то сдулась, её глаза забегали.  
\- Они должны были... то есть, она ждала внизу...  
\- То есть вы не видели, что на самом деле за ней никто не приехал, и она ушла одна? – поинтересовался Артур из своего угла.  
\- Её всегда забирали последней! Всегда, понимаете?! Я на минутку отошла, а когда вернулась, её уже не было, и я подумала... подумала, что, конечно, её забрали!  
\- И сколько раз она так уходила?   
\- Такого никогда раньше не было! - Миссис Финч поджала губы. - Никогда. До... известных событий дети в Рейвенстоуне могли выходить на улицу без сопровождения взрослых. Никто не боялся, что его ребёнка схватит и сунет в мешок какой-нибудь урод.  
\- А может все проще - кому нужна чужая сирота?   
Пауза.  
\- У нас в городе, - с королевским достоинством начала миссис Финч, - у нас в городе нет сирот.   
\- Во сколько вы сами ушли домой? - вклинился в их разговор Картрайт.  
\- Дайте подумать... в восемь. Да, было что-то около восьми. Не хотелось пропустить любимый сериал, знаете ли.  
\- Кроме вас, там еще кто-нибудь оставался?  
Миссис Финч наморщила лоб.  
\- Вероятно, Эндрю, он ведь уходит последним. Он делает обход по вечерам, иногда остается подолгу... Потом подвез меня. Согласился без особой охоты, но обычно он других людей даже не замечает. Наверняка приложился во время обхода и подобрел.  
\- Ваш библиотекарь алкоголик? - Артур с интересом взглянул на нее.  
\- Так говорят, - уклончиво ответила миссис Финч. - Сама я, конечно, не видела...  
\- Но вы в этом не сомневаетесь, - детектив усмехнулся.  
\- Я бы не удивилась, вот что. Знаю я этот типаж.  
\- Пока Мэри ждала своих родителей, вы не видели, чтобы к ней кто-нибудь подходил? - нетерпеливо поинтересовался сержант.  
\- Кажется... Джеймс. Да, это был он. Надел на неё шапочку, я, помню, ещё приятно удивилась, он этой зимой такой угрюмый, от него не ожидаешь таких трогательных поступков.  
\- Это для него необычное поведение? - Картрайт ничем не выдал своего интереса, но темные глаза так и впились в миссис Финч.  
\- В его возрасте мальчики к детям обычно равнодушны. Пока их девочка не залетит, извините уж за выражение.  
\- Он долго с ней разговаривал?  
\- Не обратила внимания. Кажется, он быстро ушёл.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо, вы можете идти.  
\- Неглупая женщина, - Артур посмотрел ей вслед. – Итак, опять этот сынок мэра. Если верить ее словам, то он видел жертву предпоследним. Только спорим, что он не вспомнит о девчонке?  
\- Вы всегда думаете только о худшем варианте? – полицейский скривился.  
\- Потому что обычно так и случается. Вызовите его и убедитесь сами.

* * *  
Вопреки ожиданиям Картрайта, Джим Макрейн вёл себя не вызывающе, не как типичный золотой мальчик или сынок мэра, думающий, что ему всё позволено. Он держался скорее угрюмо, напряжённо, и шаги у него были тяжёлые, как у статуи Командора.  
\- Ну? - неприязненно спросил он, упав на стул и глядя почему-то на Артура.  
\- Назовите свое имя, адрес и род занятий, - отвлек его полицейский.  
\- Джеймс Спенсер Макрейн, Кингс-стрит, три, студент. Ещё что?  
\- Как давно вы участвуете в спектакле? - сержант оценивающе разглядывал нового свидетеля с удовлетворением человека, получившего на руки все козыри. В этот раз он знал куда бить, хладнокровно оттягивая это до решающего момента.  
\- В смысле? - Взгляд у Макрейна был таким же тяжёлым, как и его походка. И недоверчивым. Недовольным. - Если вы про этот - с первой репетиции, Клэренс меня сразу назначил на роль. Если вообще - с одиннадцати, отец меня туда пристроил, в массовку.  
Полицейский только кивнул, нисколько не смутившись такого тона.  
\- Ваш отец приезжий?  
\- Сами же знаете. Мы из Америки. Бабушка и дед были из Лаймстоуна, поэтому отец решил делать карьеру там. Потом стал мэром здесь.  
\- А мать? - Артур уже мечтал о сигарете. Комната, которую им выделил библиотекарь, несмотря на просторность и чистоту, все равно отдавала пылью, как и, по его ощущениям, все в этом здании.   
\- А при чём здесь моя мать? - Голос Джима звучал откровенно зло. - Она тут не живёт. Я не буду про неё говорить.  
\- Это нам решать, при чём. Твоё дело отвечать на вопросы, а пока они очень простые. Глядишь, уйдёшь отсюда пораньше.  
\- Тогда задавай, - раньше он обращался к ним обоим, но теперь вызов был брошен одному Артуру, будто сержанта вообще не было в комнате. Джим даже подался вперёд, стиснув побелевшими пальцами колени. - Давай, задавай свои вопросы. Ты же полицейский. А хотя нет, вообще-то ты ни хера не полицейский и ничего я тебе рассказывать не должен.  
\- Ну, вообще-то я здесь не один, - детектив и бровью не повел. - Если немного пошевелить мозгами, то очевидно, что я бы здесь не сидел, не имея права это делать. Не хочешь - не отвечай, только не забудь, что тогда после этого к тебе возникнут вопросы намного серьезнее. Ты так хочешь влезть в такое дерьмо?  
Джим откинулся назад, так, что стул затрещал.  
\- Думаешь меня запугать? Я буду говорить только с полицейским, понятно? Ты в этом городе никто и власти никакой не имеешь. Когда этот, Картрайт, меня спросит, тогда отвечу. А если ему мои ответы не понравятся, будет говорить с моим адвокатом.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, я уже понял, какой ты крутой, парень, - Артур усмехнулся.  
\- Довольно, - резко встрял сержант, прерывая дальнейший спор и метнув на детектива раздраженный взгляд. - Я услышал вашу позицию, мистер Макрейн, адвокат - это ваше право. Тем не менее мистер Старгер присутствует здесь как официальное лицо, - голос Картрайта стал еще более холодным.   
Сержант выдержал небольшую паузу, изучающе глядя на лицо сына мэра, и продолжил, не дожидаясь возражений:  
\- Вы знали пропавшую девочку, Мэри Лоу?  
\- Видел пару раз, - коротко ответил Макрейн, глядя в сторону. Он будто сразу уменьшился в размерах и потерял свою твердокаменность.  
\- А конкретнее? Вы общались с ней? - нарочито равнодушно добавил Картрайт.  
\- Нет… не помню. Может, - Джимми пожал плечами и с явным усилием посмотрел ему в глаза. - Они все одинаковые. В смысле, дети.  
\- Значит, вы все-таки с кем-то из них разговаривали? Помогали миссис Финч?  
\- Ну, может, сказал кому-нибудь свалить с дороги. И… у меня пара сцен с ними есть в спектакле. Но специально мне зачем… вы что, подозреваете меня, что ли?!  
\- Нам просто нужно выяснить все детали. Все, что касается Мэри, очень важно - куда она ходила, с кем разговаривала, - Картрайт сохранил невозмутимость. - Во сколько вы вчера ушли с репетиции?  
\- Часов в семь, - Джим немного успокоился, но настороженный огонёк из его глаз не исчез. - Поразбирал этот чёртов замок и ушёл.  
\- А что вы делали после репетиции?  
Пауза. Совсем короткая, но явная, как точка в конце предложения.  
\- Поехал с друзьями кататься за город. То есть, с другом. Остальных парней я не знаю, они не отсюда.  
\- А фамилия этого друга?  
\- Марш. Лео Марш. Но он сейчас на ферме у бабки, это далеко… не помню её фамилию.   
\- Этого достаточно, - полицейский удовлетворённо кивнул. - Давайте вернёмся к тому времени, когда вы ушли из библиотеки. Вы уверены, что не заметили ничего важного? Может, вы видели, как Мэри выходила из здания, она вам не попадались на глаза? - тон его остался сухим и официальным, но взгляд так и впился в допрашиваемого.  
Джим задумался, рассматривая сцепленные в замок руки.  
\- Не помню, - коротко ответил он. - Может, видел, детей же много. Не помню. У меня дела поважнее есть, чем запоминать каждую малявку.  
\- Что, даже не помнишь того, что самолично помогал ей одеваться? - Артуру надоело сидеть молча.  
Макрейн подскочил, дёрнувшись куда-то в сторону окна, будто хотел тут же разбить стекло и убежать куда глаза глядят. Но бежать было некуда.  
\- Нет, - процедил он сквозь зубы. - Не помню. Кажется, у какой-то девчонки упала шапка, я поднял, чтобы не наступить. Она это была или нет, я не знаю. Ничего вы на меня не повесите, ясно? Я ничего не делал. Разговор закончен.  
Он встал, но неуверенно, будто ожидал окрика. Какого-то слова, которое пригвоздит его к месту.  
Детектив переглянулся с полицейским, тот нехотя наклонил голову.  
\- Хорошо, можешь идти и еще раз подумать над своими словами, парень. Вдруг в памяти прояснится до нашей следующей беседы, - Артур пристально посмотрел на него. - Только последний вопрос - тебе знакомо имя Кнехт Рупрехт?  
Джим замер было, но тут же расслабился.  
\- Нет, никогда не слышал. Это кто? Какой-то немец?  
\- Нет. Свободен.  
Он не заставил себя упрашивать.  
\- Глупый мальчик, - детектив потянулся на стуле, помассировав шею. Спина уже начала затекать.  
\- Нужно было его еще помариновать, - проворчал полицейский.  
\- И он бы ушел в несознанку. Зато у нас есть показания двух свидетелей, уже неплохо, чтобы подкопаться даже через адвокатов, которых у его папаши хватит ума нанять. Не боитесь пойти против власти? – Артур усмехнулся.  
\- Мне все равно, кто его отец, - холодно ответил сержант.  
\- Это радует. Хотя он не очень похож на нашего похитителя.  
\- Почему вы так думаете?  
\- Сомневаюсь, что этот парень способен спланировать даже поход в паб за выпивкой, не говоря о хладнокровном нападении и убийстве. Если не прикидывается, конечно, - вот это гораздо хуже.

* * *  
Лесли Майлс неподвижно сидела на стуле, маленькая и прямая, и неотрывно следила за Картрайтом, который пересматривал бумаги.  
\- Так вы не нашли еще новые улики, сержант? – не выдержав, поинтересовалась она, но тут же смутилась, стоило полицейскому поднять глаза. - Простите, наверное, вас все спрашивают. Просто я очень переживаю за Мэри. Страшно подумать, что могло случиться.  
\- Мы над этим работаем, - неохотно ответил он. - Назовите имя, адрес и род занятий.  
\- Лесли Анна Майлс, Вест-стрит, двадцать пять, медсестра в больнице.  
\- Значит, вы не верите в благополучный исход? - поинтересовался Артур. Он уже мечтал о сигарете и тишине, а люди, как назло, все не кончались и не кончались.  
\- Не знаю, - она нахмурилась, на ее милом лице пролегла серьезная морщинка. - Я хочу надеяться на лучшее, но так много времени прошло... Миссис Лоу верит, она так любит девочку, а я чувствую себя двуличной, когда пытаюсь ее успокоить.   
\- Вы близко с ней знакомы? – Картрайт откинулся на стуле, поправив галстук. Он все еще держался и не объявлял перерыв, хотя давно начал устало ерзать на стуле.   
\- Мы работаем вместе в больнице, она анестезиолог. Очень добрая, милая женщина, хороший специалист, она не заслужила такого.  
\- А Мэри вы хорошо знали?  
\- Немного. Пару раз миссис Лоу просила за ней присмотреть, когда они с мужем задерживались на работе. Мэри очень спокойная девочка, тихая, как мышка. Такая... необычная. Фантазерка. Ну, знаете, воображаемые друзья и все такое. С куклой своей не расстается. Иногда кажется, что ей с самой собой интереснее, чем с окружающими, - медсестра улыбнулась, а потом внезапно задумалась, приложив палец к губам. - Подождите, я чуть не забыла... Вы просили меня сказать, если я вспомню что-нибудь важное - так вот, она ведь тогда шла не домой!  
\- Мисс Майлс, давайте лучше начнем по порядку. Вы возвращались с работы в... - сержант заглянул в бумаги.  
\- В семь, - она деловито убрала прядь темных гладких волос за ухо. Пальцы у нее были аккуратные и изящные, с коротко подстриженными ногтями. - Вечером я, как обычно, закончила смену и поехала домой на автобусе. Конечно, это не так далеко, можно и пройтись, но день был тяжелый... Я вышла на своей остановке на Вест-стрит и увидела девочку - она торопливо шла впереди, совершенно одна, а ведь было уже совсем темно. Я потом только подумала, что это очень странно - если бы она направлялась домой, то свернула бы улицей раньше, она живет неподалеку от библиотеки.  
Артур даже отвлекся от мысли организовать себе перерыв самостоятельно. Это было что-то новенькое, но девчонка не врала. Или искренне верила в то, что видела.  
\- Значит, девочка все-таки убежала? - он опередил сержанта, получив за это возмущенный взгляд.  
\- Не знаю, миссис Лоу никогда мне не жаловалась на такое. А при мне Мэри всегда играла рядом с домом, не отходила далеко. Но я не так давно знакома с их семьей.  
\- Тогда куда она могла пойти, если не домой?  
Лесли задумчиво наморщила лоб.   
\- У нее больше нет в городе родственников… и подружек тоже вроде нет, она ведь очень застенчивая… Эта улица идет вниз до самой набережной, я не знаю, почему Мэри могла быть там одна.  
\- И вы оставили ребенка одного ночью в темноте, зная, что в округе орудует маньяк? Хорошо же вы за ней присматривали, - Артур усмехнулся.   
\- Нет, конечно, - взгляд больших карих глаз был полон недоумения. Медсестра даже не успела возмутиться, такой нереальной была для нее эта мысль. - Я хотела отвести Мэри к себе домой и позвонить родителям. Я окликнула девочку... до сих пор жалею, у нее иногда бывают приступы лунатизма... вдруг и вчера было такое, а я ее напугала? Она меня услышала и обернулась. Лицо у нее было встревоженное. А потом убежала... Там дома идут не вплотную друг к другу, но между ними взрослому не пройти, а ребёнок может пробраться, вот она и проскочила, видимо. В темноте ничего не видно, я ее звала, звала, а потом позвонила ее родителям. Была уже половина восьмого, мистер Лоу сразу приехал с двумя полицейскими, мы все обыскали, но тщетно. Знаю, это я виновата, не должна была ее упускать, - она стиснула пальцы рук.  
\- Вы сделали все, что могли в той ситуации, и грамотно, - нехотя подбодрил ее сержант. Он слишком устал, чтобы поддерживать девиц, которые могли излить свое расстройство слезами, но медсестра, обманув его ожидания, только сильнее нахмурилась.  
\- Разве в этом случае может быть достаточно? Ребенок пропал. Страшно представить, что с ней случилось. Если ее не найдут, я всегда буду помнить, что могла этому помешать, - она упрямо вскинула голову, с неодобрением оценив равнодушие полицейского.  
\- Вообще-то у девчонки есть еще приемные родители, - вставил Артур. – Они, похоже, были не так обеспокоены ее безопасностью, раз позволили ей в одиночку идти домой.  
\- Мистер и миссис Лоу собирались ее забрать... я так поняла из разговора, - она несколько сникла.  
\- Конечно, они просто забыли про нее. Ваши так называемые любящие родители.  
Девушка тяжко вздохнула.  
\- Им сейчас хуже всех. Как я могу сейчас кого-то осуждать? Мне так жаль их семью... И Шеобаннов, и Кетроу. Надеюсь, я смогла хоть немного помочь. Надеюсь, вы найдете того, кто это сделал.   
\- Мы сделаем все возможное, - официальным тоном пообещал ей полицейский, но Артур услышал в его голосе сомнение, и был с ним в этом согласен.  
Картрайт никак не прокомментировал показания медсестры, но наверняка думал о том же, что и детектив: какого черта эта девчонка тем вечером сразу не пошла домой? 

II  
Артур ушёл, и теперь Нику было катастрофически нечем заняться. Только строить версии и изводить себя ожиданием.  
К нему никто не подходил, не заговаривал с ним, он был то же самое, что миссис Лоу - заразный.  
На репетициях этого не чувствовалось, он становился частью целого, но сегодня в Доме Рэдли собрались не друзья, соседи и Библиотечный клуб. Собрался Рейвенстоун. Единое существо, здоровое и сытое, которое отталкивало неблагополучные части, боясь… чего?  
Ник не думал метафорами, но ясно всё чувствовал.  
Например, никто не занимал место на диванчике рядом с ним.  
\- Шеобанн…? Феникс?  
Никто, кроме приезжего джентльмена.  
У джентльмена был приятный одеколон, и вообще он сходу вызывал симпатию, хотя Ник совсем не хотел ему симпатизировать. Он всё ещё считал, что нельзя общаться с Энди и быть врагом Энди одновременно.  
\- Да. Откуда вы знаете?  
Джентльмен улыбнулся, и от его глаз побежали лучистые морщинки.  
\- Странно не узнать. Ты вылитый отец в молодости, - Он протянул руку. - Уолтер Сандерс.  
\- Вы дедушка Мэри, - Ник с удовольствием ответил на рукопожатие. Оно вышло таким мужским и настоящим, будто Сандерсу и впрямь было приятно здороваться. - Мне жаль.  
\- И ты прими мои соболезнования. А у нас, я надеюсь, всё наладится, - Он отодвинулся, окидывая Феникса с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом. - Действительно. Я было подумал, что у меня галлюцинации: смотрю и вижу Стива из старших классов, моего первого класса английского. Только волосы вьются, это у тебя явно от мамы.  
Это был сюрприз. Все всегда говорили, что он вылитая мать, и потом усиленно пытались найти что-то от отца. Мистер Сандерс был первым, кто сделал наоборот. Так неожиданно, что Ник даже не понял, рад он или нет. Только удивился.  
\- И глаза у тебя его: чёртики так и пляшут. Вернее… - Уолтер кашлянул и отвернулся. - Плясали.   
Повисла неловкая пауза.  
\- А… что случилось?  
\- Ничего особенного. Мальчики растут, меняются… - он говорил, не глядя на Ника, будто искал кого-то в толпе. Его взгляд, не узнавая, равнодушно скользнул по фигуре библиотекаря, который только что вынырнул из толпы ожидающих допроса людей. Заметив их, Энди быстро ретировался по лестнице в спасительный полумрак галереи и там замер, не сводя с Сандерса глаз. - Становятся серьёзнее. В каком ты классе? Заканчиваешь?  
\- Я студент, - Феникс всегда легко краснел, но теперь краска так и бросилась ему в лицо, ладони опасно потеплели.  
\- О, - Сандерс опомнился. - Прости старика. Я ведь тебя помню совсем крошкой, как твоя мама вывозила тебя в коляске. Кажется, совсем мало времени прошло. Наверное, когда приезжаешь в родные места, всегда так. Чувствуешь?  
\- Нет. Совсем.  
Он действительно не чувствовал. В Рейвенстоуне время тянулось медленно и вязко; это только в последние дни его будто подхлестнули, и оно помчалось, как угорелое. А может, это он сам мчался, не давая себе передохнуть.  
\- Ну, это ещё придёт. Придёт, - он едва не вздрогнул, когда Сандерс задумчиво похлопал его по колену. - Тебе не обидно?  
\- За что?  
\- С твоим братом случилось несчастье, а никого это не волнует. Снуют себе, как муравьи, готовятся к своей новогодней мистерии, или как это правильно назвать. Заставили тебя играть Луайне, я слышал. Богемно, очень богемно. В мои времена на этом ещё был роковой флёр декаданса, а теперь никого не удивишь.   
Краска перекинулась на уши. Как сказать, что никто не заставлял, что он сам, получается, наплевал на Алекса?  
\- Всё нормально, - неловко выдавил он. - Он же не умер…  
\- И слава Богу, слава Богу. Если не хочешь об этом говорить, я пойму. «Луайне не льёт слёз и не говорит о смерти», так?  
Ник улыбнулся.  
\- Талейн. Второй акт, явление первое.  
\- Именно. Ужасно высокопарный текст, я так хохотал, когда мы ставили эту ерунду впервые! Путал все слова. Дик до сих пор не может мне простить, а уж столько лет прошло.  
\- Дик? - Феникс догадывался, о ком он, но слышать уменьшительное имя было так непривычно!  
\- Дик Клэренс. А какая у нас была Луайне! Все по ней сохли. Когда пришло время шить костюмы, у неё не оказалось белого шёлка на платье. Вот не было и всё: ни ткани, ни денег. И что ты думаешь? На спектакль она пришла в платье из зелёного бархата. Раздербанила бабкины портьеры, как Скарлетт О’Хара! - Уолтер рассмеялся было, но тут же понизил голос. - Я думал, у Дика припадок случится, а она сказала: «Зелёный мне больше нравится. У того художника никакого вкуса». Вот это гордость. Даже Дик не знал, что она голодает, а ведь был её ухажёром. Когда узнал, переживал, конечно, и с тех пор все Луайне ходят в зелёном.  
\- Подождите! - эту байку Ник слышал впервые в жизни, хотя думал, что знает о постановке всё. - Я думал, спектакль начали ставить лет сто пятьдесят назад, все говорят, что это традиция…  
\- Говорить, что его ставили сто лет назад - вот это настоящая традиция. А мы, Библиотечный клуб, просто откопали старую легенду и накропали пьеску. Только никому не говори. Все и так знают.  
Это было откровение покруче, чем страшные истории Энди.  
\- Вы сейчас ещё скажете, что никакой художник тут не жил, а эти картины тоже вы рисовали, - Ник задрал голову, указывая подбородком на «Детей Луайне», под которой они сидели.  
\- Ну, нет. Я вру, но не завираюсь. Та красавица с детьми, между прочим - первая Луайне в твоём роду. Эдит Стоктон, твоя прапрапрабабка, кажется. Она была для Уотермэйра, как Джейн Моррис для Росетти - прекрасная муза. Условно недоступная. Он всё добивался её, добивался, а она вышла за Огастеса Шеобана. Уотермэйр после такого, конечно, сдал. А через год она исчезла. Сбежала с каким-то мутным приезжим типом, который неизвестно что тут забыл, оставила мужа с сыном на руках…  
\- Откуда вы всё это знаете? - ещё немного, и можно было поверить, что у Сандерса такая же способность, как у Артура. Хотя любовь к байкам и огромное желание их рассказывать напоминали другого человека… - Вы прямо как Энди.  
\- Хм, - Сандерс задумчиво потёр ухоженную бородку. - Если ты про Эндрю Кейна, то неудивительно. Это я когда-то приохотил его во всём докапываться до правды. И никогда не пасовать перед тем, что тут называют фактами. Как он, кстати? Эндрю.  
\- Нормально… вроде бы, - на самом деле это было не похоже на «нормально», он был явно в бешенстве, но Ник не стал об этом упоминать. Энди всё ещё стоял наверху, как часовой, а потом резко развернулся и ушел, скрывшись в темноте галереи.  
\- Хорошо… это хорошо. Людей, знающих слишком много, никто не любит, ты уж будь с ним поласковее, - Уолтер вдруг наклонился близко, к самому его уху. - Скоро все эти милые люди опомнятся и полетят камни. И, как всегда, полетят не в тех. Уж я-то знаю, - он встал. - Приятно было познакомиться, Феникс. Передавай маме привет.  
«Как странно», - подумал Ник, автоматически кивнув. - «Почему они с отцом не ладят?»  
Он совершенно забыл о том, что пять минут назад сам смотрел на Сандерса с опаской.

* * *  
Когда неугомонный сержант решил сделать передышку, время перевалило за обеденное. Артур подозревал, что полицейский даже это сделал назло, но на толпу не очень жаждущих давать показания людей не хватило даже его упрямства. В этом детектив с ним был солидарен.  
Он прошел через холл, чувствуя спиной настороженные, враждебные взгляды. Всем посетителям дома Рэдли теперь было известно, что он участвует в расследовании, а скоро эта новость расползется и по всему городу. Хорошо это или плохо, Артур еще не решил, но теперь это значило, что он встрял в это дело официально, то есть, завяз по уши.  
Эта мысль не доставляла радости.  
Он проигнорировал Ника, но избавиться от него не смог - Ник слишком долго сидел на одном месте и жутко, невыносимо скучал. Он устал тревожиться, и усталость постепенно превратилась в тупое оцепенение. К нему больше никто не подходил, поэтому он ждал Артура, не сводя глаз с двери, будто собака.  
И дождался - выбежал за ним на крыльцо, чуть не врезавшись в обтянутую кожаной курткой спину.  
\- Артур, подожди!  
\- Я смотрю, на конспирацию тебе уже похрен, - Артур поморщился - от возгласа голова начала болеть с удвоенной силой. Вчера он слишком много выпил, но сейчас не отказался бы продолжить; сильно моросящий дождь, серое небо и размытые, раскисшие силуэты домов усиливали это желание.  
Ник только пожал плечами.  
\- Ты уже и так всем рассказал. Слушай... - он хотел было вывалить всё про Джимми, про свои подозрения, но вдруг запнулся. Доверие к Артуру не то чтобы улетучилось, но слова полицейского пробили маленькую дырочку, через которую оно утекало тонкой струйкой. Как песок, - Слушай... это правда, что ты лежал в психушке?  
Детектив удивленно приподнял бровь. Он ждал этого вопроса, но не сегодня - сержант явно не любил терять время даром.  
“Вот сукин сын”.   
\- Да, было дело. А это так важно? - Артур достал сигарету.  
Прежде чем он успел вытащить зажигалку, Ник быстро цапнул сигарету за кончик двумя пальцами. Он хотел, чтоб табак вспыхнул и сжёг этому алкоголику щетину к чёртовой матери, но получился какой-то бесплатный прикуриватель.  
\- А как ты думаешь? - он едва удержался от того, чтобы не схватить Артура за руку или за одежду. - Ты так и не сказал, почему нашёл Алекса на пляже, помнишь?  
\- Я сказал достаточно, - Артур невозмутимо затянулся и пожал плечами. - А еще я советовал тебе держаться подальше. И к тому же я не обязан посвящать клиентов в подробности моей личной жизни.  
\- Держаться подальше?! - Ник сцепил пальцы, но языки пламени пробивались насквозь, лизали костяшки. - А если ты маньяк?!  
\- Сдаюсь, ты меня разоблачил. Давай, испепели меня, и дело с концом. Только быстрее, а то голова раскалывается от твоих воплей, - Артур облокотился на шершавую стену и выдохнул горький дым. Дождь зашумел еще сильнее, и детектив чувствовал только усталость и раздражение - все это было слишком не вовремя. Он пообещал себе, что рассчитается с болтливым полицейским при первой же возможности. - Или угомонись и поговорим спокойно. Если хочешь отказаться от моих услуг, все равно будешь должен денег.  
Ник сделал глубокий вдох. Очень глубокий, будто пытался втянуть внутрь весь огонь. Частично даже получилось - язычки пламени теперь ровно стелились по ладоням синеватыми волнами.  
\- Я не отказываюсь, - тихо сказал он. - Пока. Потому что у меня есть свой подозреваемый.  
\- Джеймс Макрейн? Кстати, какого хрена ты про него сразу не сказал?  
\- Ты же меня не слушаешь никогда, считаешь за идиота! – Ник сначала удивился было тому, что Артур ещё и мысли читает, но потом понял, что это не он читает, а один рыжий полицейский как-его-там слишком много болтает. – А ты знал, что Джимми занимался с Миллс французским? И библиотека у его отца большая, он когда-то передавал в дом Рэдли какие-то редкие книги. Знаешь, кто его отец?  
\- Мэр этого городишки, - Артур снова затянулся. - А кто он тебе, этот Макрейн?  
\- Он мой... - начал было Ник, и запнулся. Он чуть было не сказал "друг", хотя какой ему Джимми друг, ничего подобного. Скорее, что-то вроде товарища по несчастью - угораздило же их обоих оказаться самыми красивыми парнями в школе, - ...бывший одноклассник.   
\- Расскажи, что он из себя представляет, - Артур стряхнул с сигареты пепел.  
Что он из себя представляет? Легко спросить! Казалось бы, вот он, Джимми, простой, не скрытный, самый обычный, но как описать самого обычного человека?  
\- Он... - Ник выставил руки под дождь, и огонь окончательно исчез, прибитый тяжёлыми каплями. - Он везучий. Он богатый. У него всё нормально в семье, но мамы нет.  
А ещё он за каким-то чёртом свалил с вечеринки Милли раньше времени, и если б не это, она бы в жизни не полезла к своему бывшему.  
\- И у него нет алиби на ту ночь.  
Он попытался представить Джимми маньяком и не смог. В Макрейне не было никакого второго дна. Раньше. В школе. И зачем ему дети, когда он может любую девушку получить?  
Нику стало досадно. Да, кто-то в Рейвенстоуне - насильник и убийца, но почему это должен оказаться близкий человек? Не друг, конечно, но часть прошлого, которую так просто из памяти не выкинешь.  
Артур внимательно наблюдал за ним, полуприкрыв глаза.  
\- Тебе не нравится этот подозреваемый? По мне, так он ничем не хуже остальных. Любой мог это сделать. А что ты знаешь про Клэренса? Он был дома, когда у вас была вечеринка?  
\- Нет, конечно! - Ник снисходительно усмехнулся. - Ты хоть на одной вечеринке был когда-нибудь? Первое условие - никаких предков. Это все знают. Хотя, если тебя не приглашали никогда, это вообще не удивительно. Такие, как Джимми, тебя должны были презирать. А ты спрашиваешь, почему он мне не нравится... Он слишком крутой, он ненавидел тех, кто не вписывался или пытался быть таким, как он. Он до сих пор шутит над тем, что я якобы гей, хотя я всю жизнь встречался с Милли у него на глазах, а знаешь, почему? Потому что я красивый. И он боялся, что люди будут любить меня больше.  
Ник внимательно посмотрел на Артура, пытаясь представить, каким тот был в школе. Почему-то ему казалось, что Старгер не особенно изменился: наверняка был такой же нечёсаный, мрачный и язвительный, только морщин было меньше, вместо щетины вылезали прыщи, и курить ему приходилось тайком, в туалете. Такие, если ненавидят жизнь, то прочно, с детства, и никакого переходного возраста у них как будто не бывает.  
Полная противоположность всем: и таким, как Джимми, и таким, как Элен Финч. И нормальным, и ботаникам, и активистам - всем. Вот такой человек может быть маньяком. Но Джим Макрейн... зачем ему это?  
\- Припоминаю смутно, - равнодушно произнес детектив. - На таких вечеринках любили крутиться парни, которым некуда было девать папочкины деньги. На моей памяти один из них со своими дружками любил насиловать там девчонок - развлечение у них было такое. Захотелось им однажды цветную, но это они зря сделали - забыли, что живут в Брикстоне, а не в Сити. Нашли его потом в его же машине со свинцовой начинкой в брюхе. Даже папа-прокурор не смог ничего доказать.  
Ник склонил голову набок, задумчиво подбирая слова.  
\- Я вот пытаюсь понять... ты специально это делаешь, чтобы меня подразнить, или правда не можешь вспомнить вообще ничего хорошего?! Да ты... да тебя, наверное, даже оргазм не радует!  
\- Я не нанимался развлекать тебя хорошими историями.  
\- А плохими, значит, нанимался? Или ты намекаешь, что застрелишь Джимми, если это правда он?  
\- Я что, похож на чокнутого? - Артур стряхнул с сигареты пепел и снова затянулся. - Просто такие парни обычно не очень хорошо заканчивают, но стрелять я ни в кого не собираюсь. Не неси чушь.  
\- Понятия не имею, на что ты способен, - руки у Ника окоченели, но он всё не опускал их, глядя, как вода бежит сквозь пальцы. Безопаснее, чем огонь. - Ты же нашёл Алекса как-то. И если не случайно и не потому что ты убийца, значит, ты что-то сделал. Применил это своё… умение с мёртвыми разговаривать… или с полумёртвыми, или как там это ещё назвать. Кстати, давно это у тебя?  
Странно, о способностях, за которые многие душу бы продали, они оба говорили как о какой-то стыдной болезни вроде рака яичек. Надо ведь радоваться, что умеешь читать чужие мысли или зажигать сигареты пальцами. Надо быть благодарным - так бы, наверное, сказал преподобный Чарли. Но почему не получается?  
\- Это не имеет значения, - равнодушно произнес детектив.  
\- Имеет. Тебя же от этого лечили?  
\- Если ты думаешь, что я буду изливать тебе душу, ты крупно ошибаешься.  
"А было бы неплохо", - чуть не ответил Ник, но вовремя сдержался. Подозревать Артура за глаза у него получалось лучше, чем в лицо, наверное, потому что тот не колебался, всегда был уверен в себе. И Ник почему-то был уверен в нём. По крайней мере, пока смотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Для меня это важно, - помедлив, ответил он, и получилось вдруг искренне. - Я не хочу тоже загреметь в психушку, понимаешь?   
Конечно, он не думал о психушке всерьёз, но где-то в глубине эта мысль всё равно копошилась, скреблась, как мышь. В Рейвенстоуне жизнь совсем не то, что в Лондоне, здесь не было таких стрессов, здесь мало что раздражало, не надо было никуда спешить. Но что, если он разозлится на кого-нибудь в метро? Или сожжёт дотла одногруппников? Или вспыхнет на репетиции? От одних мыслей можно было сойти с ума.  
\- Максимум, куда ты можешь загреметь - это в тюрьму за поджог. Если его еще докажут, конечно, - Артур усмехнулся, - так что можешь не беспокоиться за свое душевное здоровье.  
Они замолчали. Ник чувствовал, что должен спросить, узнать что-то ещё, пока детектив не докурил и не исчез.  
\- Я тебе звонил. Вчера. Почему ты не отвечал?  
Конечно, Артур и на этот раз просто над ним посмеётся или нагрубит, будто не понимает, как это важно. Но не спросить - значит поверить окончательно, а этого Ник всё-таки не мог себе позволить.  
Ещё нет. Вот когда они посадят Джимми, тогда... тогда можно будет верить. Полностью.  
\- Я был занят, - без особой охоты произнес детектив. Он смотрел, как по лужам бежит рябь от дождя, и сегодняшний день прибавил в отвратительности. - Если ты мне не веришь, можешь взглянуть на доказательство, - Артур вытащил из кармана сложенный листок и протянул Нику. На распечатке с правого угла хмуро смотрел симпатичный светловолосый мальчик-подросток, немного старше Алекса, а ниже шли записи полицейского отчета: Кристофер Вудс, тринадцать лет, адрес - Лаймстоун, Элдон-стрит, восемь; пропал двадцать девятого сентября...  
\- И что? Это же совсем в другом городе.  
\- А ты не видишь ничего общего? А если я скажу, что у меня несколько таких дел?  
Ник задумался. Надул губы, запустил мокрую руку в волосы.  
\- То есть... он специально ездил в Лаймстоун охотиться? - слово "охота" было не такое страшное, как "убийство". Хотя и не такое человечное. - Но как ты догадался?  
\- Неважно, - Артур убрал листок обратно в карман. - Кстати, если ты так рвешься помогать, у меня для тебя есть задание. Лёгкое: надо всего лишь сходить в гости к семье Лоу. А пока будешь приносить соболезнования, внимательно слушай и смотри - я хочу узнать о них побольше, и об этой девчонке тоже. Чем больше выяснишь про них, тем лучше. Ну и про осторожность не забывай, а то мало ли, может маньяком окажется ее приемный отец, - предупреждение прозвучало на редкость равнодушно.  
Ник помолчал с минуту. В его душе боролись два противоположных чувства. С одной стороны - жажда приключений, будто он - все братья Харди в одном лице. С другой - отвращение к чужому горю и страх. Страх, такой маленький поначалу, всё разбухал и рос. Что будет, если убийцу не поймают? Страх вырастет настолько, что сожрёт все остальные чувства?  
\- Кажется, моя мама знакома с миссис Лоу. Я пойду от её имени. Годится? - он попытался сыграть энтузиазм, чтобы Артур не заметил, как странно ему сейчас на самом деле, но не получилось.  
Он только посмеялся бы. Как у этого человека получается ничего не бояться?  
\- Годится. Только если сдрейфишь в последнюю минуту, предупреди.  
\- Что?! - А вот это было уже обидно и несправедливо. - Да это же ерунда - просто поговорить и всё! Я и так веду своё расследование. Ты знал, что в Рейвенстоуне и раньше люди самовозгорались? Значит, я не первый. Значит, был кто-то ещё кроме тебя, меня и Алекса. Или... и сейчас есть.  
\- А тебе не все равно? - Артур удивленно приподнял бровь.   
Это был хороший вопрос. А если такие люди правда есть? Что с ними делать, собирать Лигу Справедливости? Ник над этим не задумывался, он просто искал, потому что было интересно. Только такой ленивый человек, как Артур, мог спросить, зачем это нужно.  
Сверхспособности - не плетение макраме, странно было бы собираться в клуб пирокинетиков. Ник представил группу с бейджиками, сидящую в кружок на раскладных стульях. "- Меня зовут Феникс, и сегодня я случайно сжёг свою кошку. - Давайте помедитируем, чтобы обрести душевный покой".  
Ерунда какая-то.  
И всё-таки...  
\- Я хочу, чтобы кто-то научил меня, как с этим справляться, раз тебе лень. Хотя, я думаю, ты просто сам не знаешь, поэтому пьёшь, как скотина, и носишь перчатки, как извращенец.  
\- Это отлично помогает, - детектив пожал плечами. - И я тебе уже давал один совет, только не вижу, чтобы ты им пользовался. Чужой дядя за тебя тоже не будет штаны держать, так что все равно придется выкручиваться самому.  
\- Козлина ты всё-таки, - резюмировал Ник и решительно толкнул тяжёлую дверь, но дверь подалась легче обычного, и Ник нос к носу столкнулся с миссис Лоу.   
Она и так не была красавицей, но теперь её лицо сделалось совсем старым, одутловатым, распухшим от слёз. Ник поспешно отскочил, стараясь не встречаться с ней взглядом.  
За миссис Лоу, как процессия придворных, шли мистер Сандерс и подруга Энди. Она несла в руках чёрный зонт-трость и нервно теребила его, будто не могла дождаться, чтобы раскрыть.  
Мистер Сандерс был спокоен, но Нику казалось, что в уголках его губ играет лёгкая усмешка, горькая и ироническая.  
\- Он сейчас приедет, дорогая. Отвезёт тебя домой, ты выпьешь чашечку чаю и попытаешься успокоиться, хотя бы на сегодня.  
Миссис Лоу изобразила признательную улыбку.  
\- Да... Я лучше подожду дома. Вдруг Мэри-кролик вернётся? Так ведь бывает, правда? Она просто... ушла из дому, дети так делают! Она такая маленькая... Ей легко спрятаться от полиции...  
Лесли, - так, кажется, звали девушку Энди, - стиснула зубы и отвернулась. Ник тоже проглотил комок в горле. Что сказать? Что сделать? Артур стоит и курит, так, будто его это не касается, он точно не сможет подсказать, как успокоить кого-то, не сделав хуже.  
\- Полиция делает всё возможное, - мистер Сандерс обнял её. - Твой муж делает всё возможное. Все сейчас на твоей стороне.  
Миссис Лоу обняла его в ответ, положила голову на плечо, как маленькая девочка, но её блестящий, лихорадочный взгляд исподлобья был прикован к Артуру. Какая-то мысль созревала в её голове и не сулила ему ничего хорошего… но вот она отвернулась, и они двинулись к пустой парковке. Лесли, раскрыв зонт, побежала за ними.  
Досматривать, чем всё это закончится, Ник не стал - главное, что Артуру никто не собирался выцарапывать глаза. По крайней мере, пока.

* * *  
Милли. Она умела найти самый неподходящий момент, как всегда. Она растолкала каких-то домохозяек, пробиваясь к нему, и Ник увидел её будто впервые: слишком много косметики, слишком резкие движения, глаза в красных прожилках. Вся какая-то... не такая, несуразная. Неужели она и раньше такой была?  
\- Ник! Ты мне нужен, подойди!  
Почему у неё такой резкий голос? Какое она вообще имеет право командовать?!  
Ник взглянул на неё откровенно неприязненно, но подошёл. Милли, естественно, ничего не заметила: как всегда, думала только о себе. Все в этом дурацком городе думали только о себе, никто не хотел действительно помочь или сделать что-нибудь!  
\- Ты просто... ох, я даже не знаю, с чего начать! - она натянуто рассмеялась. - Я всегда знала, что ты неудачник, но чтобы настолько!  
\- Что?!  
\- А ты не понимаешь?!  
\- Конечно, не понимаю! - Ник раздражённо скрестил руки на груди, изо всех сил стараясь не вспыхнуть. В прямом смысле. - Миллс, говори по-человечески!  
Милли зыркнула на него, будто молнию метнула. Ей такой тон никогда не нравился, она сразу же бросалась в бой.  
\- Я тут кое-что нашла в твоей гримёрке, - от её высокомерия Ника чуть не перекосило. Это была Милли, которую он ненавидел, и непонятно было, с чего вдруг она объявилась. Он не мог вспомнить о своей гримёрке ничего предосудительного или странного.   
Или...  
Он похолодел. Или она видела их с Артуром? Да нет, невозможно. Дверь была закрыта, да и случилось всё в другой комнате.  
\- Не знаю, что ты там нашла, но это не моё!  
\- О, да, конечно! Там никто не переодевался, кроме тебя. Давай, вспоминай! Ты сам знаешь, что потерял.  
\- Я ничего не терял! Какого чёрта вообще?! - на них стали оборачиваться, и Ник понизил голос. - Кхм. Что тебе от меня надо?  
\- Я нашла у тебя записку от Люси Гибсон, - торжествующе прошипела Милли.  
\- От кого?!  
\- Будто ты не знаешь! Она подрабатывает в нашем магазине, она была на моей вечеринке, она играет одну из деревенских девушек в спектакле! Почему я тебе должна рассказывать?!  
Нику начало казаться, что кто-то из них сходит с ума. Он понятия не имел ни о записке, ни о том, кто такая эта Люси, но уверенность Милли была непоколебима. Она просто знала то, чего не было и не могло быть на самом деле.  
\- Миллс... - он хотел объяснить ей, что это какое-то недоразумение, что, чёрт возьми, лучше б она зубоскалила насчёт него и Артура, но не выдумывала какой-то ерунды. Только Милли было уже не остановить.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что она ещё в школе учится?!   
Краска бросилась Нику в лицо. Ему казалось, что Милли кричит не просто на весь холл, а на весь город, на всю вселенную. Она заподозрила его - в чём? В связи со школьницей!  
Он вспомнил, что по-дурацки, совершенно некстати возил сегодня Элен в кафе, и заалел ещё сильнее.  
\- Ты что, совсем идиотка?! Какое тебе дело?!  
На них уже оборачивались.   
Милли отступила на шаг назад и развернула бумажку, ядовитая, просто уничтожающая.  
\- "Я совсем одна, мне очень грустно и тоскливо. Если хочешь меня найти, приходи после репетиции туда, где Луайне. Обмани всех, пусть думают, что ты давно дома. Люблю, целую, твоя Люси".  
Ник зло фыркнул. Это было так глупо, что его немного отпустило, и руки стали понемногу остывать.  
\- Уже не знаешь, что мне предъявить? Моего имени тут вообще-то нет.  
Он думал, что Миллс стушуется, но она подобралась, как пантера перед прыжком:  
\- Я сама закрываю гримёрку и сама открываю. Что, это я тоже сама написала?  
\- А если да?! - Ник на всякий случай сжал кулаки. - Когда ты отвалишь уже от меня наконец?!  
\- Когда определишься, кто ты - гей или любитель школьниц!  
И тут Ник понял, чего ему так не хватало всё это время. Чего ему так хотелось.  
Ему хотелось орать.  
Долго. Громко. На всех. Но он не мог себе позволить, пока в доме Рэдли столько народу. Если начнётся пожар, они ведь не выберутся, понял он с ошеломляющей ясностью, чуть ли не впервые подумав о других.  
\- Брейк, брейк! Я конечно уважаю ваш боевой дух, но, может, перенесете ваш спор на другое время? - мягко поинтересовался кто-то рядом. Библиотекарь возник из ниоткуда - единственный из всей толпы, кто рискнул сунуться, не боясь последствий. Взгляд за стеклами очков был неожиданно серьезен, а тон, как никогда, напоминал преподавательский. - Я даже согласен быть вашим секундантом и хранить тайну, кто победит в этой, увы, неравной борьбе. Уж извини, Феникс.  
Он наглядно показал, в какой дурацкой ситуации Ник оказался, и тот понял, заалел, отступил. Милли тоже сдулась, заморгала, будто какая-то злобная сила отпустила её и исчезла в неизвестном направлении.  
\- Мы тут все на нервах, - тихо сказала она, то ли извиняясь, то ли собираясь бросить в Ника последнюю, слабую претензию.  
\- Ты права. Чертовски веселый день нам сегодня устроили, - Эндрю устало снял очки и, рассеянно вытерев стекла платком, водрузил на место. - Еще немного, и мы все съедем с катушек.  
Милли обернулась к нему, окинула с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом и вдруг крепко уцепилась за острый локоть.  
\- Энди, у меня есть один вопрос, - сказала она, уставившись на Ника и демонстративно пряча записку в карман. - Личный. Поболтаешь со мной? А то мне скучно, и твоя Лесли куда-то ушла.  
"Сука", - подумал Ник, отворачиваясь. Неужели она всегда такой была?  
\- Да, конечно, но... - Кейн ошарашенно посмотрел на руку, но так и не успел сформулировать более определенный ответ, потому что Милли проворно потащила его куда-то в другой конец зала, и они быстро растворились в толпе.

* * *  
Артур не стал торопиться за своим нанимателем, но отделаться от него не получилось - через приоткрытую дверь сразу проникли спорящие голоса. И пяти минут не прошло, а мальчишка уже куда-то влез. Еще не хватало разбираться и с его девчонкой. Сколько бы Шеобанн ни отнекивался, на бывшую она была не очень похожа.  
Под повязкой опять заныли ожоги.  
Детектив мрачно наблюдал за разошедшейся парочкой. Идиот, не мог вытащить подружку на улицу, и там с ней разобраться. Вокруг было слишком много людей, слишком много ушей и слишком много взглядов. Скучающие навострили уши, ловя каждое слово и не торопясь расходиться. На балюстраде появился даже чопорный глава Библиотечного клуба в компании библиотекаря, хотя нахальный очкарик заметно скис с их последнего разговора на допросе. Клэренс выглядел не лучше, уткнувшись в телефон. Видя его скорбно поджатые губы, Артур решил, что тот сейчас даже не слышит, как разошлась его дочь.  
Никто не собирался вмешиваться, не подозревая, что очередное развлечение может закончиться не так уж весело.  
\- Милли сегодня в ударе, - засмеялся один из парней, стоящих перед Артуром - несостоявшихся рыцарей Вороньего камня и личной свиты Джимми Макрейна.  
\- Наш красавчик спалился, - ухмыльнулся другой.  
Сам Макрейн промолчал или даже не слышал их, как показалось детективу. Сын мэра застыл, как спортсмен перед стартом, впившись взглядом в Шеобанна. Стиснув кулаки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, он медленно шагнул вперед, не сводя глаз со своей цели.  
Артур положил руку ему на плечо, даже сквозь куртку почувствовав, как напряжены у того мыщцы.  
\- Спокойнее, парень.  
Макрейн развернулся, как спущенная пружина, сбросив руку. Его красивое открытое лицо перекосила ярость, глаза потемнели.   
Его приятели удивленно отпрянули в стороны.  
\- Что бы ты там не задумал, не стоит этого делать, - Артур краем глаза следил и за буйной парочкой, проклиная бестолкового Ника.  
Взгляд Джимми не сразу сфокусировался на детективе. Он в замешательстве смотрел на неожиданное препятствие, сжав кулаки.  
\- Отвали от меня, - процедил Макрейн наконец. Теперь вся злость была адресована Артуру.   
\- Да мне похрен. На сегодня сезон разборок закончен. Здесь уже и так слишком шумно.  
\- Пошел ты, - огрызнулся Джимми, но все же отступил на шаг. - Ты... да ты здесь никто. Думаешь, если приехал из Лондона, значит, такой крутой? И педику этому передай, что я с ним еще разберусь.  
Резко развернувшись, сыр мэра бесцеремонно растолкал стоящих у него на пути людей и вышел, хлопнув входной дверью. За ним потянулась его свита, недоуменно переглядываясь.

* * *  
\- Горячая у тебя подружка. Вы друг другу идеально подходите, - Артур подошел к Нику сзади.   
\- Пошёл ты, - коротко ответил Ник. Толпа, только что скучающе наблюдавшая за ним и Милли, зашевелилась куда-то в другую сторону. Среди тёмных спин в куртках и пальто мелькала благородная седина Клэренса.  
\- Только что мне звонил мэр... - донеслось до Ника. - В эти тяжёлые дни мы не можем позволить себе развлекаться. Мне очень жаль, друзья, спектакль отменяется. Мне очень жаль.  
Ему и правда было жаль только спектакль. Ни Алекса, ни Мэри, ни пропавшего мальчика, имя которого Феникс забыл.  
Только спектакль.  
Ну и пусть. Ник и не ждал ни от кого поддержки.  
\- О, хоть мэр у вас еще соображает, - Артур присел на диван, мрачно наблюдая за снующими людьми. - Ты идиот, почему не вывел свою подружку сразу? Или тебе захотелось устроить из всех барбекю?   
И правда, почему он не вывел Милли? Она не смогла бы долго ругаться под дождём, а он не смог бы так просто загореться. Ник прикусил губу.   
\- Я… то есть, она… во-первых, что ещё за барбекю, а во-вторых, какое тебе дело?!  
\- За свою жизнь беспокоюсь. Стоит ли убраться отсюда до того, как еще и сержант выжмет тебя на допросе, как тряпочку, - детектив усмехнулся. - Тебе на самом деле пишут школьницы?  
\- Нет у меня ничего со школьницами. Кроме того, что одна сегодня мне рассказала про горящих людей, - Ник неприязненно дёрнул уголком рта. - Не может быть, что я один такой, но у нас в Рейвенстоуне был только один случай самовозгорания, и тот просто сказка.  
\- А ты оказывается, время зря не терял. Она хоть симпатичная? Хотя... - Артур внезапно задумался, потерев небритый подбородок, и в его глазах промелькнул ехидный блеск. - Элен Финч. Вот ты с кем встречался.  
Ник так и подскочил:  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?!  
\- Это же мои соседи, ты что, думаешь, я на улицу так редко выглядываю, чтобы не видеть, какие дети мимо меня каждый день из школы ходят?   
Ник вообще-то именно так и думал. По его мнению, Артур целыми днями валялся на диване с задёрнутыми шторами и пил виски. Когда не выслеживал чужих жён, конечно.  
\- Ну хорошо, соседей ты знаешь, а я тут при чём? - не сдавался он.  
\- Они же повернуты на паранормальщине, а ее братец постоянно у моего дома крутится. Не пойму только, как ты до такого додумался, - детектив усмехнулся. - Я бы посоветовал найти более надежный источник.  
\- Другой источник, - Ник подумал, что насчёт оборотня малолетка может и прав. - А если Эндрю? Мистер Кейн. Он знает кучу историй, спрошу у него.  
\- Лучше держись от него подальше. Кстати, что ты о нем знаешь? Он местный?  
Ник пожал плечами.  
\- Держаться подальше? С чего это? Он племянник Энн - это моя знакомая. Он когда-то учился у отца. Был преподавателем истории в институте, знает дедушку Мэри.  
\- Видел я таких типов. Слишком много самомнения и столько же малодушия. Изворотливый, как хорек, подставит и удерет при первой же возможности, если дело серьёзным запахнет. Такие думают в первую очередь только о себе. Не доверяй ему.  
Ну вот, начинается. Артур снова садился на любимого конька.  
\- Он только что оттащил бешеную Милли от меня! А мог бы и не вмешиваться.  
\- То, что он быстрее других соображает, и так заметно, и как раз это беспокоит меня больше всего. Этот Кейн, возможно, что-то знает или думает, что знает. Надо поговорить с ним ещё раз.  
Ник представил артурово "поговорить", и ему стало не по себе. Что, если Энди потом не захочет с ним общаться, раз у него такие друзья?  
\- Думаешь, он что-то видел?  
\- Не знаю, но хочу узнать. И кое-что проверить заодно, - задумчиво произнёс детектив, скорее самому себе. - Кстати, ты сам сказал, что он знает родственников двух жертв, тебе не кажется, что ради этого стоит рассмотреть его поближе?  
Это было уж совсем подло. Феникс так и взвился:  
\- Да что с тобой не так?! Конечно знает, тут все всех знают! Да если так думать, даже я убийцей могу быть!  
Он не хотел подозревать Энди. Что же будет, если станешь подозревать всех, кто тебе нравится?  
\- Со мной как раз все в порядке. А если не нравится, так и скажи, что передумал искать этого ублюдка, потому что здесь все твои друзья и знакомые, - Артур отпустил саркастический смешок. - Или перестань ныть, мы уже на эту тему говорили... Кстати, к Макрейну тоже не подходи. Не знаю, чем ты ему сегодня насолил, но он был чертовски зол, обещал с тобой разобраться.   
Это была уже реальная угроза. Они с Джимом никогда не дрались всерьёз, но мало ли что ему в голову взбредёт? Ещё устроит тёмную вместе со своими дружками… А главное, за что?  
\- Я ему ничего не делал, - Ник вздохнул. - Знаешь, кажется, Милли меня втягивает в какую-то разборку, только понять бы, в какую. Не хочешь мне помочь с оккультными делами, посоветуй хоть тут что-нибудь.  
\- Не думаю, что это из-за твоей девчонки, он смотрел только на тебя, - Артур нахмурился. - А ты не думал, что он тебя на самом деле сильнее ненавидит, чем кажется? В любом случае, скоро это будет известно, потому что терпением этот парень не может похвастать. Хочешь сохранить свои почки - сиди дома до конца каникул.   
\- Нет, это бред какой-то! Я ему ничего не сделал! А если что, - вдруг, перед Ником засияли новые перспективы. Приятные преимущества, к которым он ещё не привык до конца, - я его подожгу.  
\- Не перестарайся только. Ты же вообще себя не контролируешь, - детектив посмотрел на него с сомнением. - Кстати, ты ничего не забыл? Сержант наверняка тебя уже заждался, пока ты тут болтаешь.  
Ник поморщился. И от того, что Артур был в чём-то прав, и от того, что не хотелось идти на допрос - не отпускали ассоциации с той ночью. С тем, как рыжий детектив ударил его по лицу, а потом сыпал и сыпал ненужными вопросами, будто не верил, что он ничего не знает.  
Сейчас будет то же самое, и снова никто не поверит, что он ничего не видел. Сейчас чуть легче - нет похмелья, никто не забивает тупые гвозди в затылок и виски, но приятного всё равно мало.  
\- А это обязательно? - уныло попытался выкрутиться он. - Я скажу тебе, что ничего не видел, а ты передашь. Ну?  
\- Так он мне и поверит. Не я здесь командую парадом, отчитаться все равно лично придётся.  
Ник встал и поплёлся к дверям, но на полдороге обернулся.  
\- Кстати, насчёт этого мистера Энди. Ты что, ревнуешь? Стоит тебе только рассказать о ком-нибудь хорошем, и ты сразу показываешь, какой ты... крутой и как тебе никто не нужен.  
\- Потому что ты не видишь дальше своего носа, - равнодушно произнёс детектив. - Все никак не могу привыкнуть.  
Ник не ответил, только махнул рукой и скрылся за тяжёлыми дверями.

III  
Глупый мальчишка, как всегда, не захотел слушать дельные вещи, и детектив просто махнул на него рукой. В конце концов, у того была своя голова на плечах, хотя иногда Артуру казалось, что его взбалмошный наниматель пребывает больше в параллельном мире из собственных фантазий, не имеющих ничего общего с реальностью. А реальность была довольно проста, хотя в этой простоте и заключалось самое отталкивающее.  
Убегать от нее не было никакого смысла.  
Подумав о этом, Артур внезапно почувствовал себя спокойнее, впервые за все утро. Более определенно.   
Он просто поедет туда и все проверит, вот и все. Соберет все факты и тогда узнает, наконец, настоящий ответ, каким бы неприятным он не оказался.   
Размышляя, детектив лениво наблюдал за толпой. Часть из них уже стала потихоньку расходиться, чтобы перемолоть все новости за обеденным столом. После стольких эмоциональных событий люди позабыли даже о нем, и это его вполне устраивало - хоть какой-то был толк от перепалки Феникса с подружкой. Вниманием остальных завладел глава Библиотечного клуба, вновь вернув себе часть аудитории - нахватавшись новых впечатлений, неблагодарная толпа вновь переметнулась к старому лидеру.  
-... Конечно, это возмутительно! - донеслось до Артура. Голос у Ричарда Клэренса был глубокий, звучный и поставленный. - Мы не пропускали ни одного года. Никогда. Но я уважаю мэра, не могу же я идти против него? Возможно, он не понимает, что страдает статус-кво нашей тихой общины, что репортёры ещё не атаковали нас только потому, что мы тщательно контролируем информацию. Пресс-конференция полицейских вместо "Детей Луайне"! Надеюсь, это не станет традицией.  
Ответом ему были кивки и сдержанные вздохи. Жизнь жителей Рейвенстоуна была бедна на события и привязана к мелким ритуалам вроде празднования Первого мая и Рождества. Лишившись самого главного ритуала, все чувствовали себя неуютно. Нарушение планов раздражало, будто чесотка.  
\- Не всё так плохо, друзья. Мы можем перенести спектакль на Пасху, или лучше на Майский день. Мы никому не дадим отнять у нас нашу историю, наши культурные традиции!  
\- Мэр всё правильно сделал! - его эмоциональный монолог прервали самым возмутительным образом. Из группы только что вошедших людей появилась медсестра, и люди невольно расступились, повинуясь энергичному голосу. - Дети пропали, а вы думаете только о своем спектакле! Неужели вам все равно? - ее карие глаза возмущенно сверкнули.  
На секунду упала тишина.  
Клэренс открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба. Его полный возмущения взгляд метался с врага на союзников, ища поддержки.  
\- Пропал только один ребёнок! - выпалил он наконец. Жилка на его виске напряглась, поблёкшие синие глаза будто вернули цвет.  
\- Два! - девушка не собиралась отступать. Артур успел оценить ее энергичность на допросе и теперь гадал, сумеет ли глава Библиотечного клуба управиться со справедливыми, при всей своей прямолинейности, упреками.  
\- А еще один пострадал. Почему все делают вид, что ничего не случилось? Это же наши соседи, знакомые... им нужна поддержка, а вы их вообще не замечаете, - она с вызовом посмотрела в глаза противника.  
\- Чего вы добиваетесь, мисс... Майлс, кажется? - голос Клэренса обрёл осуждающие нотки. - Вы сеете панику? Или, может быть, вы хотите, чтобы мы все впали в депрессию? Наш единственный выход в этой ситуации - не сдаваться и стоять твёрдо. Рейвенстоун переживал такие тёмные времена, о которых вам, милочка, наверняка неизвестно. Вы ведь не отсюда, верно? Вы понятия не имеете о нашем менталитете, о том, как мы всегда противостояли невзгодам. Вам кажется, что ваш крик что-то изменит, мисс Майлс из... откуда вы там?  
\- Плимут. Я из Плимута, - медсестра упрямо вздернула подбородок. - Ничего я не добиваюсь, просто не понимаю, почему вы теперь сторонитесь этих людей, будто они заразные. Стоять твердо для вас что, то же самое, что спрятать голову в песок, бросив тех, кто нуждается в помощи?   
По толпе пополз недовольный ропот, словно всколыхнулся старый застоявшийся пруд, из-за брошенного в него камня выплеснув неразлучных защитниц деревенский традиций.  
\- Как вам не стыдно обвинять честных, порядочных людей?! - шляпка миссис Розуотер воинственно наклонилась вперед, а ее щеки даже порозовели. - Наш город - одна семья, мы всегда поддерживаем друг друга. Думали, раз приехали из большого города, значит можно устанавливать свои порядки, голубушка?  
\- Не вам нас учить, - поддакнула ей мисс Бланк, - скажите ей, мистер Клэренс!  
Мистер Клэренс сказал. Сказал, выпятив некогда чувственную, а теперь морщинистую губу:  
\- Вы не ограничиваетесь мной, вам всех надо оскорбить, правда? Кого-то мне это очень напоминает, одного молодого человека, с которым вас часто видят. Парочка маргиналов, ничего не добившихся в жизни и в обществе, поэтому злобно на это общество шипящих! Где мистер Кейн?! - Он делал вид, что ищет кого-то глазами в толпе. - Почему, собственно, он не участвует в этой отвратительной сцене? Это же его конёк! Очень хотел бы его поздравить. У дела мистера Кейна появился продолжатель... вернее, продолжательница.  
Слова Клэренса настигли свою цель. Медсестра даже отступила на шаг, удивленно распахнув глаза, но ее замешательство длилось недолго.   
\- При чем здесь он? - она моментально вскинулась, как рассерженная кошка, и детектив решил, что именно ее она и напоминает: такая же маленькая и проворная. Отнюдь не без когтей. - Что он вам такого сделал? Он же постоянно вам помогает, а вы плюете человеку в спину!  
\- Плевки в спину, это как раз специальность вашего дорогого Эндрю, - парировал Клэренс. - Это какой-то бессмысленный разговор, милочка, честное слово. Неужели всему городу нужно знать, что вы - грубая и бестактная девица? Оставьте эту информацию при себе.  
Лесли открыла было рот, но скандал века в Рейвенстоуне не состоялся. Пожилой мужчина в джинсах и френче мягко положил руку на плечо Клэренсу. Они выглядели ровесниками, но незнакомец казался свежее, увереннее.  
\- Ну, ну, Дик, - мягко сказал он, похлопывая костистое плечо мягкой холёной рукой. - Не обижайся на девушку. Где бы мы были без молодых и справедливых, а? Ты сам был такой же, я помню, преподобный Грегсон тебя терпеть не мог за вольнодумство.  
Клэренс поморщился, но, вопреки всем ожиданиям, промолчал. Среди старшего рейвенстоунского поколения послышались смешки, - видимо, про этот факт его биографии ещё помнили.  
Мужчина немного грустно, но ласково посмотрел на Лесли.  
\- Вы ведь работаете с моей дочерью? Спасибо за заботу, мисс Майлс, но мы в порядке. Насколько это возможно. Не судите людей строго, все так или иначе в шоке от случившегося, а шок - это всегда ступор и бездействие. Я думаю, сейчас мы должны не обвинять друг друга, а, наоборот, прощать. Искать способы облегчить эту ношу для всех, - он чуть повысил голос. - Я много об этом думал, пока ехал в Рейвенстоун. И я прошу... пока есть надежда, давайте искать. Просто искать. И, в зависимости от того, что мы найдём... мы...  
Он замолчал, сбившись, вздохнул тяжело, но продолжил.  
\- ...мы будем действовать по ситуации. Искать. И молиться. Это пока всё, что мы можем.  
\- Аминь, - буркнул Клэренс, ретируясь в сторону выхода. Никто не стал его останавливать.  
Медсестра бросила ему вслед взгляд, говоривший о том, что теперь глава Библиотечного клуба сильно упал в ее глазах.  
\- Да, я работаю с миссис Лоу, - Лесли повернулась к миротворцу и смущенно убрала прядь волос с лица. - Простите, я не собиралась ни с кем ругаться, просто... - она замолчала, но вздохнув, не стала продолжать фразу. - Вы правы, я немного погорячилась.  
\- Всё в порядке, всё в порядке, - мужчина ободряюще улыбнулся ей. - Все сейчас взволнованы, такое уж время. Ну-ка, дорогая, давайте, пожмите руку мистеру Клэренсу и... Дик! Дик! Ну вот, убежал.  
Он развёл руками.  
\- Чувствительная натура!  
Артур видел, что девушка нахмурилась, но промолчала, видимо, решив оставить мнение о мистере Клэренсе при себе.   
Даже если бы она захотела что-то сказать, ей бы не дали: миссис Розуотер встала на защиту местной знаменитости, подхватив мужчину под локоть и увлекая за собой подальше от неблагонадежных элементов. Мисс Бланк пристроилась с другой стороны.  
\- Скажите, мистер Сандерс, у вас правда свой журнал? - защебетала она, бросив на медсестру последний уничтожающий взгляд. - Это так интересно!  
Сандерс за их спинами изобразил разочарование и грустно улыбнулся, пожав плечами.  
\- Не так уж интересно, дамы, - вздохнул он, позволяя утащить себя под руки. - Любое занятие, в конце концов, превращается в рутину...  
Представление закончилось.  
Артур почувствовал что-то вроде разочарования, когда троица скрылась в толпе. Девушка постояла немного, неуверенно глядя им вслед, а потом решительно направилась в противоположную сторону. Люди, лишившись и лидеров и зрелища, потянулись по своим делам, и зал сразу как-то опустел.   
Детектив неохотно поднялся.   
Он бросил только пробный камень, а вокруг уже побежали круги, обнажая скрытые под гладкой поверхностью камни и коряги. Теперь назад дороги не будет. Что-то пришло в движение, и теперь среди этого хаоса требовалось выловить нужное только этому мальчишке, который все еще не понимал, куда ввязался. 

* * *  
Артур шел по коридору, и эхо шагов громко разносилось под высокими сводами потолка. Дом Рэдли опустел, самые стойкие остались, чтобы разобрать декорации и вернуть на место реквизит к пьесе, которая так и не состоялась. Похоже, люди делали это скорее по привычке или желая отвлечься - слишком много событий произошло всего за несколько дней, и рейвенстоунцам, непривычным к переменам, нужно было время, чтобы переключиться. Спектакля не будет! Столько лет он неизменно существовал, а теперь его отмена сулила грядущие перемены, которые не предвещали ничего хорошего.  
Без людей коридор был мрачен и пуст и снова походил на чье-то родовое поместье, а не местную достопримечательность, растащенную по кускам библиотекой, Библиотечным клубом и другими организациями. Тусклый рассеянный свет только усиливал это впечатление, и для полного эффекта только не хватало рыцарских доспехов вдоль стен и молчаливых слуг в ливреях.  
Детектив свернул направо, решив подняться по боковой лестнице. Библиотекарь, который был ему нужен, ушел в этом направлении, но как сквозь землю провалился в этих коридорах, и Артур решил возобновить поиск с самого начала - вернуться к библиотеке.  
Он успел поставить ногу только на нижнюю ступеньку, когда сверху донеслись голоса, разносившиеся по пустому лестничному пролету гулким эхом.  
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? Я ничего не знаю, если ты об этом, - первый голос был явно женский. - Перестань, мы оба знаем, что ты так говоришь из вежливости, или что там у тебя. И тебе стыдно за то, что было. Мне твоя вежливость не нужна, катись к чертям! - эхо снова прокатилось по коридору.  
Невидимого собеседника Артур не слышал - второй голос был заметно тише и звучал совсем приглушенно. Его владелец был то ли слишком спокоен, то ли растерян.   
\- ...Точно. Хоть мы с тобой вместе это сделали, во всём виноват ты! И знаешь что, мистер? Тебя ждёт очень неприятный сюрприз. Скоро, - первый все не унимался, в нем появились ядовитые нотки. - … А ты догадайся. Когда все об этом узнают, ты точно не отвертишься, - за этой фразой последовала пауза, видимо, ответчик собирался с мыслями. Артур прислушался, но ссору прервал телефонный звонок: раздражающее, протяжное: “Aaaaa, I'm hooked on a feeling, I'm high on believing”...  
Мелодия удалялась, удалялась, а потом и вовсе затихла.  
\- Козёл, - отчётливо произнёс женский голос в полной тишине.  
Где-то хлопнула дверь.  
Артур так и не успел подняться по лестнице - огромное нечто заслонило узкое витражное окно на лестничном пролёте, заняло всё пространство между стеной и перилами. Оно надвигалось на него сверху, неумолимо, как гора, и вдруг пошатнулось, шурша, рассыпалось целой кучей льна, атласа и кружев. Чей-то чёрный плащ спланировал ему прямо на макушку.  
\- О, извини, - совсем не извиняющимся тоном сказала Милли Клэренс, складывая уцелевшие костюмы на верхней ступеньке.  
Не слишком удивившись ее появлению, детектив стащил с головы плащ.  
\- Тебе помочь? - Артур перекинул его через руку, поднимаясь к ней по лестнице. Библиотекарь мог пока подождать.  
\- Знаешь что? Просто иди, куда шёл, а я... - Милли потянулась за плащом, но запуталась каблуком в каком-то атласном подоле и потеряла равновесие.  
Девушка угрожающе наклонилась, и детектив успел ее схватить прежде, чем Милли полетела вниз по мраморным ступеням. Она была легкая, а еще от нее пахло знакомыми духами.  
\- Ты в порядке? - сварливо произнес он, прогоняя неприятное воспоминание о тесной каморке с реквизитом и другой блондинкой, такой же стройной.  
За какие-то доли секунд Милли стала прозрачно-бледной. Кровь отлила от лица и рук, даже губы стали серыми от странного ужаса.  
\- Да, - ей было всё равно, кто её держит, её взгляд застыл на лице Артура, но вряд ли она на самом деле что-то видела. - Я... да. Нормально.  
Она кое-как выбралась из его объятий и села на лестницу, обняв худые колени, обтянутые плотными чёрными чулками.  
\- Вся жизнь перед глазами... какого хера ты тут забыл вообще? Ты что, не видел, что я иду? - даже ругалась она бесцветно, заставляя себя разозлиться, чтоб согреться, почувствовать хоть что-то.  
\- А какого хера тащить кучу вещей, которую унести не можешь? - Артур смерил ее ответным мрачным взглядом.  
\- От вас, мужиков, никакого толку, - щёки Милли понемногу начали розоветь. - Приходится самой. Что ты встал? Ты же вроде предлагал помочь, ну так помогай!  
\- Да вот думаю, а надо ли, - раздражение почти прошло. Это была просто девчонка с похожими духами. И все. - В следующий раз, чем думать о мужиках, лучше под ноги смотри, - он принялся нехотя собирать разлетевшиеся вещи, гадая, будет ли стоить этот разговор затраченных усилий.  
Милли закинула ногу на ногу, рассматривая, не сломался ли каблук.  
\- Ты всегда такой? Вообще не понимаю, что Феникс в тебе нашёл. Крутится вокруг тебя, чуть хвостом не виляет.  
Каблук оказался изрядно скошен.  
\- Ну твою же мать! - она снова тяжко вздохнула. - Совсем на него не похоже. На Ника.  
\- А что на него должно быть похоже? - Артур поднялся к девушке, и поудобнее переложив вещи, протянул ей свободную руку.  
Милли проигнорировала жест и поднялась сама, не забыв одёрнуть короткую юбку.  
\- Обычно он никого кроме себя не видит и не слушает. А ты не думал, что он сам мог это сделать?  
Это было неожиданно и безжалостно, без всякого перехода.  
Детектив только приподнял бровь.  
\- Я смотрю, он тебе сильно насолил.  
\- Я серьёзно. Они друг друга терпеть не могли, а Ник был ещё и пьяный. А их папаша? Я ничего не хочу сказать, но... он же просто-напросто жуткий.  
Артур усмехнулся. Только что Ник утверждал, что не может подозревать друзей и знакомых, интересно, изменилось ли бы его убеждение, если бы он услышал их настоящее мнение.  
\- Он не говорил, что у него нелады с братом, - соврал детектив, с интересом глядя на девушку. - Еще одна семейка, где не все в порядке?  
Милли пожала плечами и сложила руки на груди, будто запираясь.  
\- Они нормальные. Мать раньше была школьной медсестрой, теперь домохозяйка и шьёт на дому. Отец учитель в нашей школе. Но когда ты с ними рядом... чувствуешь, что что-то не так. Мистер Шеобанн, он слишком спокойный. Слишком, понимаешь? Будто ты для него просто не существуешь. А мать, наоборот, слишком добренькая. Ник маменькин сынок, избалованный, как девчонка, привык, что она вечно его облизывает, и думает, что все остальные тоже должны. Я не верю, что у них бывают скандалы или ссоры, ничего такого... но с ними явно что-то не так.  
\- А его младший брат? Думаешь, ему там было несладко с таким отцом? - в ее словах была своя логика.  
Милли задумалась. Вернее, по её лицу прошла,вдруг едва заметная тень - то ли зависть, то ли неприязнь; неуловимое тёмное чувство, на секунду превратившее живое, симпатичное личико в маску.  
\- Они иногда гуляли вместе, я их часто видела. Возле церкви... и на пляже тоже. Собирали какую-то фигню, то ли гербарий, то ли что-то ещё. Думаешь, если отец гуляет со своим ребёнком, это хороший знак? Или он просто место для убийства выбирал?  
Она задавала вопросы, но как-то без интереса, будто уже давно знала свой ответ.  
\- Обычно это значит, что все в порядке, - Артур внимательно взглянул на девушку.  
\- Значит, думаешь, я просто сплетничаю? - мгновенно ощетинилась она.  
\- Нет, мне просто интересно, почему тебе это не нравится. Отец с тобой так не гулял? Значит, он дерьмовый отец, - равнодушно резюмировал детектив.  
\- Какое тебе дело до моего отца? - Милли буквально вырвала у него из рук охапку платьев и швырнула её рядом с собой. - Он-то тут точно не при чём.  
\- Мне до всех есть дело. До твоего папаши тоже. Если он так тебя бесит, можешь поорать, и поговорим, наконец, нормально.  
Милли, снова было подхватившая тряпичную кучу, замерла от неожиданности.  
\- Поорать? - эхом отозвалась она, и вдруг фыркнула, прикусив губу: весело, немного кокетливо и смущённо. - Делать мне больше нечего.  
Она сунула кучу в руки Артуру и побежала вниз, цокая каблуками по ступенькам.  
\- Иди за мной! - крикнула она снизу. - Поговорим в гримёрке.  
Начиная сомневаться, следовало ли вообще затевать этот разговор, детектив спустился следом. Дорога ему была знакома - в ту же сторону его потащил мальчишка Шеобанн, предложив "порепетировать", только сейчас здесь было пусто и тихо, даже никто не потрудился включить освещение. Узкий, пыльный коридор без окон навевал уныние.  
Милли достала из кармана ключ и после недолгой возни открыла дверь, толкнув её для верности бедром. Щёлкнул выключатель, и в коридор протянулась полоса света.  
\- Заноси сюда, можешь кидать прямо на пол, - небрежно приказала она. - И дверь за собой закрой. Хочешь чаю?  
Артур с удовольствием скинул с плеча барахло - еще немного и ему начало казаться, что и он пропахнет пыльной старой тканью.  
\- Нет, - он осмотрел комнату. Она была довольно просторной, но большую часть загромождали старые шкафы, на окнах висели плотные тяжелые шторы, широко раздернутые. Серые тени деревьев за окном отражались в зеркале большого старинного трельяжа, неровно задвинутого в угол.  
\- Твоя личная гримерка? - детектив облокотился на подоконник, рассеянно разглядывая, как тускло блестят светлые волосы девушки в сером унылом свете, пытавшемся пробиться из окна.  
\- Да, - Милли села прямо на пол и вытащила из шкафа ящик с пластмассовыми белыми вешалками. Их было столько, что хватило бы на то, чтобы собрать скелет малогабаритного динозавра. - Я тут крашу Ника, чтобы на него не глазели. В общей гримерке суета, а тут,обычно только я и он... разве что вчера миссис Финч приводила девочку. Ту, которая пропала. Ты же про нее хочешь узнать? – она бросила насмешливый взгляд.  
Артур подумал, что ослышался - он собирался спросить совсем о другом. Большинство людей, с которыми он сегодня говорил, о самой девчонке рассказывали неохотно, как будто она и не существовала вовсе. Может, сейчас ему повезет больше?  
\- А что, для детей не хватило места?  
\- Да нет… Эта Мэри… ну, девочка. Она была вся в слезах, её дразнили, или что-то вроде того, я не вникала, просто открыла им дверь и всё.  
\- За что дразнили, она что, не пользовалась популярностью среди сверстников?  
Молчание.  
Очередное платье налезло на вешалку как-то криво, раздался треск рвущегося шва.  
\- Вот чёрт, теперь зашивать придётся, - Милли вздохнула. - Я точно не знаю, это какая-то детская игра. Колдуны, ведьмы... бегают к крепости зачем-то. Когда я была маленькая, мы тоже так играли: выбирали одну девочку главной ведьмой, а потом подбирались ночью к развалинам и пытались вызвать леди Луайне. Наверное, они и сейчас так делают, не знаю. Может, выбрали её главной ведьмой, а ей это не понравилось.  
\- Интересные у вас развлечения.  
Артур в первый раз пожалел, что мало интересовался этим городком – тогда не нужно было бы спрашивать о том, о чем все и так знали. Добрался ли сержант уже до школьников? Детектив подозревал, что нет, поэтому, возможно, пришло время самому посетить главную достопримечательность – развалины.  
Он нахмурился, вспомнив про первую анонимку Феникса и его недавнюю ссору с девчонкой. Возможно, вторая записка, якобы тоже адресованная ему, была просто совпадением, но стоило проверить на всякий случай, пока есть возможность.   
\- Кроме тебя, сюда еще кто-то может попасть? Кто может взять ключи?  
Милли задумалась.  
\- Ключи в ящичке, на пульте охраны. Их могут брать все взрослые в Клубе, ну и библиотекари. Но я свой ключ все время ношу с собой, все равно сюда кроме меня никто не ходит. Может, есть еще запасной, но я его никогда не видела.   
\- Хм, - задумчиво протянул детектив. Он хотел получить более определенный ответ. - Та записка, ты же ее здесь нашла? Она еще у тебя?  
\- Нет, зачем она мне? Я её выбросила. А что не так с этой запиской? Кроме того, что Ник - редкая дрянь?  
\- Скажем так, мне она не нравится, - Артур мрачно посмотрел на нее - перспектива обыскивать мусорки его не прельщала. - Куда конкретно ты ее выбросила?  
\- В ведро возле кофейного автомата, - Милли улыбнулась. - Будешь шарить в мусорке, позови меня, я сфоткаю. Что тебе не нравится? Записка как записка. Сопливая, как и положено. Честно, я не думала, что Ник на такое купится. Он не в том возрасте, чтобы залипать на тех, кто моложе него... кажется, у мужиков это случается, когда они постарше становятся. Вот как ты, например.  
\- Это те, кто считает, что лет через пять-десять не получит рога или барбитурат в вечернем кофе, - равнодушно заметил детектив.  
\- Знаешь, если муж моложе, то ему тоже можно... а, не важно, - она отмахнулась. - Это всё? А в мусорке рыться не пойдёшь?  
Артур ответил не сразу, окинув ее оценивающим взглядом: стройная фигурка, пушистые светлые волосы и густо подведенные глаза. В тусклом сером свете тональник не справлялся, не мог вернуть коже здоровый цвет, как и макияж не мог придать глазам менее уставший вид.  
\- Мне интересно, девочка, это ты специально нарываешься? Лучше тебе быть сейчас поосторожнее, - задумчиво посоветовал он.  
\- Поосторожнее? - она повернулась к нему, вытянула длинные ноги, немного откинулась назад. - Только если ты маньяк. А так ты же мне ничего не сделаешь? Или сделаешь?  
\- Не строй из себя дурочку, - Артур мрачно посмотрел на нее. - И я еще не закончил. Где был твой отец, когда у вас была вечеринка?  
\- Уж конечно не дома, - Милли одарила его снисходительным взглядом. - Они с матерью поехали в гости к друзьям, на ферму.  
\- А вчера после репетиции он сразу домой приехал? Она закончилась в шесть или в семь.  
Она помедлила, наморщила высокий лоб, припоминая.  
\- Я не знаю. Я была у подруги. Когда вернулась, он как раз ушёл искать Мэри.  
\- Во сколько это было? - Артур внимательно посмотрел на нее. - Твоя мать была дома вечером?  
\- Я вообще не заходила домой после библиотеки, вернулась где-то в полдесятого, - Милли пожала плечами и отвернулась. - Матери не было, наверное, опять уехала в Лаймстоун. Они с отцом в последнее время не ладят, а тут праздники. Просидеть больше двух дней под одной крышей они не могут.  
Детектив только кивнул в ответ, так и не решив, врет она или нет. Первый вариант был бы весьма кстати.

IV  
Ник зря беспокоился: рыжий полицейский был усталый, скучный и задавал вопросы, постоянно поглядывая на часы. Естественно, ничего нового из этого разговора ни один из них не вынес, но Ник вышел из "допросной" с тяжёлой головой и с острым желанием выпить хотя бы чашку кофе, чтобы не заснуть на ходу.  
Место возле кофейного автомата, правда, было занято: Артур Старгер, перехватив швабру ручкой вниз, что-то задумчиво помешивал в мусорном ведре, как макбетовская ведьма. Ник даже не удивился.  
\- Нашёл что-нибудь вкусное? - спросил он, упершись подбородком Артуру в плечо. Ничего интересного в ведре не было, только стаканчики, огрызок от яблока и шоколадные обёртки.  
\- Нет, - тот даже не удивился, начиная привыкать, что мальчишка путался под ногами, куда ни пойди. Как назойливая тень. - И мне это не нравится. Если твоя подружка соврала, я ее за это прикончу.   
\- О чём соврала? - Нику не очень понравилось, что он говорил с Милли без него. Что ещё за секреты?  
Артур оставил вопрос без ответа, брезгливо отставив в сторону швабру, и перевел мрачный взгляд на Ника.  
\- А ты что здесь до сих пор делаешь? Я думал, ты уже благоразумно свалил домой.  
\- Я только освободился, рыжий детектив опоздал. Так всегда со всякими госслужбами, или там банками: как только подходит твоя очередь, они сразу уходят или на обед закрываются! Кстати про детектива, почему ты меня не посвящаешь в детали расследования, а? - Ник отодвинулся, но ненамного. - Я вот, например, всё тебе рассказываю.  
\- Ты и должен все рассказывать, - детектив посмотрел на него с легким удивлением, словно мальчишка поставил под сомнение саму собой разумеющуюся истину. - Вообще я искал твою записку. Ты ее здесь видишь? Я лично нет, и это херово. Но раз ты еще здесь, скажи тогда, где твой библиотечный друг. Он мне нужен.  
\- Наверное, в своём кабинете, давай провожу. Зачем тебе записка? - Ник решил не спорить. Ему интересно было, о чём Артур будет говорить с "библиотечным другом", а опыт подсказывал, что если много нарываться, детектив его просто выставит, "отстранит от расследования". Но если быть полезным…  
\- Хочу узнать, что она делала в твоей гримерке, кто должен был ее получить, а больше всего - почему ее нет там, где она должна быть.  
Ник впервые всерьёз об этом задумался. Раньше он вообще не связывал записку с преступлением, и... если бы только вспомнить, что в ней было...  
\- Может, - осторожно начал он, - кто-то её вытащил из мусорки?  
\- Конечно, ее вытащили, и самое дерьмовое теперь - я не могу понять почему, - детектив задумался, а потом его взгляд вернулся к Нику. Тяжелый, холодный и внимательный. - Ты точно уверен, что записка не твоя?  
Ник не менее мрачно посмотрел в ответ. Тёмные круги под глазами усиливали эффект.  
\- Слушай, посмотри на меня: у меня брат в коме, я спать не могу, потому что где-то тут убийца, а ещё меня сегодня обыскивали копы на выезде из города - настолько я хорошо выгляжу. Мать с отцом меня вообще не замечают. Как думаешь, мне до школьниц? Ты - последний человек, с которым я целовался за эти дни, ясно?  
Детектив задумался на секунду, взвешивая его слова.   
\- Звучит убедительно. А ты не думал, что это может быть твой аноним?  
\- Нет, это ерунда какая-то, - Ник взъерошил волосы на затылке. - Ту записку не подписывали, и… она была другая. Не знаю, как объяснить. Человек, который её написал… он очень давно меня знает, или моих родителей. Может, он хочет, чтобы его вспомнили, или хочет о чём-то предупредить. А эта… сейчас у всех мобильники и интернет, зачем писать от руки, если просто хочешь встретиться? Может, это был шифр? Или она для кого-то, с кем нельзя связаться по интернету?  
\- Или если не хочешь светиться в сети, там же легко проверить переписку. Например, если у тебя роман со школьницей, - детектив нахмурился. Версий было слишком много. - А что полицейские забыли на выезде из города?  
Они поднимались по лестнице, и эхо шагов разносилось в уже опустевшем холле.  
\- Ну к чёрту. Не хочу знать, у кого тут с кем роман. А полицейские как с цепи сорвались. Мистер Клэренс тоже нарвался, сказал, что досматривают всех, кто выезжает из города. Лезут в багажник и всё такое. Как думаешь, они ищут Мэри?  
\- Сержант про это не упоминал. Любопытно, - рассеянно пробормотал Артур. - Может, облава на наркоту. У вас тут приторговывают этим дерьмом.  
Ник по большому счёту понятия не имел о том, что в Рейвенстоуне творится с наркотиками. Всё его знакомство с этой стороной жизни можно было уместить в крошечный пакетик травки. Этот город был меньше всего похож на наркоманскую столицу, но, с другой стороны, Ник не удивился бы, если б узнал, что все, от миссис Финч до старых сплетниц, вмазываются. Иначе жить в этой глуши и не повеситься невозможно.  
Он подошёл к двери и уже положил руку на отполированную бронзу, но замер.  
\- Мне показалось, я там видел того человека... - или это был просто обман зрения? Подумаешь, у кого там какая трость! - Того... с которым я говорил на пляже. Он был с полицией. Кажется.  
\- Может тебе показалось? Вряд ли профессора будут разъезжать с полицейскими.  
Ник нахмурил брови.  
\- Может, он не совсем профессор… или сотрудничает с ними.   
\- Если он с ними заодно, значит, встретится еще не раз - там будет понятно, что это за тип. Так нам сюда? - Артур выразительно посмотрел на дверь.  
Ник молча отворил дверь. От старика с собачьей тростью исходила угроза, но теперь, когда Артур почти пообещал с ним разобраться, стало спокойнее.  
Они молча прошли через зал библиотеки, и звуки шагов умирали, теряясь где-то среди высоких мрачных стеллажей, заполненных книгами. Казалось, ничто и никто здесь не радуется посетителям, только приоткрытая дверь в углу зала выглядела гостеприимно. Артур вертел головой по сторонам, но библиотекаря нигде не было видно. Не оказалось его и в комнате отдыха: только стоял все тот же диван с креслами, в горшках зеленели цветы, а на столике остались немытые чашки с кофейной гущей на дне - единственный признак жизни.  
\- Куда-то ушёл, - Ник взял Артура за рукав. - Пошли обратно, я так и не взял себе кофе.  
\- Подожди, ты мне сейчас понадобишься, - детектив окинул комнату внимательным взглядом, изучая и прицениваясь. - Постой на стреме, мне надо кое-что посмотреть.  
Он подошел к одному из крайних шкафов и принялся его методично обыскивать, начиная с верхних полок, быстро и ловко открывая дверцы и ящики.  
Ник открыл рот, потом снова закрыл, потом открыл опять, но уже со звуком.  
\- Стой! Ты... ты что делаешь?! Это же... что значит "постой на стрёме", да я же никогда...  
\- Что никогда? Просто стой у двери и скажи, если кто-нибудь появится. Тебе и это объяснять надо?  
\- Но зачем?! Что ты хочешь найти?  
\- То, что я думаю, должно быть здесь. Хочу проверить одну маленькую догадку, - Артур захлопнул дверцы и перешел к столу. - И не ори, а то тебя на другом конце библиотеки услышат, - он поморщился.   
Ник прикусил язык и высунулся за дверь. Если б обнаружили одного Артура, ещё ничего, но ведь и его, Феникса, застукают вместе с ним! И что тогда говорить?  
\- Оно хотя бы стоит того? - прошептал он. Шёпот разнёсся по коридору гулким эхом.  
\- Стоит, а сейчас просто заткнись, - Артур задвинул последний ящик стола. Теперь остался шкаф.  
Ник за его манипуляциями не следил. Он просто стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и трясся. Это была не кража пончиков из шкафа, рыться в чужих вещах - преступление.  
Но молчать он не мог.  
\- Что, и в дома вламываться будешь? Если хочешь что-то узнать, просто спроси у меня, я скажу.  
\- Да какой от тебя толк. Я уже жалею, что из-за тебя повздорил с гарпиями. Вот кто бы мне сейчас пригодился.  
Артур открыл дверцы и заглянул внутрь - в полупустых недрах шкафа одиноко висела куртка библиотекаря и его потертая, видавшая виды кожаная сумка. Он проверил карманы куртки и открыл сумку. В ней не было ничего особенного, кроме бумажника, карточек, каких-то старых чеков и зарядки от фотоаппарата или телефона. Детектив пошарил рукой на самом дне и внезапно наткнулся на маленькую пластиковую баночку.  
Ник как раз обернулся, чтобы проверить, долго ли ещё ему зарабатывать седые волосы от каждого шороха.  
\- Ты что, роешься в его сумке?! Хочешь сказать, это Эндрю убийца?  
\- Нет, я хочу проверить другое. Я же сказал, заткнись и не мешай, - Артур потащил добычу к свету, но где-то в зале библиотеки негромко хлопнула входная дверь и послышались голоса.  
Ник подпрыгнул, как антилопа, учуявшая льва.  
\- Там кто-то есть! - зашипел он в полный голос. - Давай быстрее!  
\- Черт! - детектив сунул находку в карман - это оказался аптечный пузырек из-под лекарства, и он был не пустой. Артур вернул сумку на прежнее место, и бесшумно прикрыв дверцы шкафа, отошел к окну.  
Ник в два прыжка пересёк комнату и оказался рядом, не зная, куда деваться. Что сказать, если спросят, зачем они тут? Сослаться на какой-нибудь следственный эксперимент?  
Через приоткрытую дверь был немного виден вход в библиотеку - Кейн пришел не один.  
\- Ты уверен, что должен остаться? - второй голос принадлежал медсестре. Они остановились на пороге библиотечного зала, не торопясь заходить внутрь.  
\- Кроме меня, больше некому. Клэренс сбежал, а теперь надо что-то делать с его разрушенной империей. Заниматься этим, очевидно, придётся мне. Кое-кого я уговорил задержаться, надеюсь, успеем разобрать декорации до вечера.  
\- Но это все ведь можно отложить до завтра. Сегодня был такой тяжелый день... Ты не обязан за него ничего делать! Не очень-то он это ценит.  
\- Да брось, у старика сегодня трагедия, вот он и разошёлся. Надо пользоваться, пока люди ещё здесь, потом никого не собрать, - библиотекарь привлёк её к себе. - Не переживай, со мной все в порядке. Я просто устал. Хуже не станет, если я задержусь.  
\- Не знаю, просто... - Лесли вздохнула и нахмурилась.  
\- Тебя что-то беспокоит? - он заглянул ей в глаза.  
\- Нет, конечно, нет, - она поспешно помотала головой. - Слушай, а ты рассказал полиции то, что собирался?  
Кейн замолчал и поправил очки.  
\- Я хотел, но... Перед допросом я хорошенько подумал, и теперь мне это не кажется важным. Просто глупость пришла в голову, а я обрадовался раньше времени. У меня так часто бывает, извини, что тебя потревожил зря. К тому же, я им не очень доверяю.  
\- Не доверяешь полиции, почему?  
\- Долго объяснять. Давай потом об этом поговорим, сегодня действительно тот ещё денёк. И не говори, что сама не устала, - он с нежностью погладил её по щеке.  
Лесли нахмурилась и вздохнула.  
\- Я, наверное, слишком навязчивая, да?  
\- Брось. Какой бы ты ни была - мне это нравится. Смотри, скоро привыкну к такому вниманию и стану привередливым, - Эндрю улыбнулся. - Знаешь… я даже думаю, что ты слишком хороша для меня, - добавил он серьезно, - самому мне гордиться особенно нечем… Ну, а ты в себе не сомневайся. Никогда.  
Медсестра хотела ответить, но Кейн приложил палец к ее губам, заставляя молчать, а потом наклонился к ней и поцеловал.   
Они ещё некоторое время стояли обнявшись, перекинулись парой тихих фраз, а потом Лесли вышла из библиотеки.  
Эндрю махнул ей на прощанье, снаружи вскоре послышались его шаги.   
Устало ссутулившись, он вошёл в комнату и потянулся за дверной ручкой, чтобы прикрыть ее за собой, но замер на пороге, увидев нежданных посетителей. Кейн удивленно моргнул и, медленно подняв руку, механическим движением поправил очки.  
\- Что вы здесь делаете? - рассеянно поинтересовался он.  
\- Вас дожидаемся. Мистер Шеобанн сказал, что вас здесь можно найти.  
Ник кивнул. Он редко чувствовал себя настолько неловко.  
\- Артур хотел... чего ты хотел, Артур?  
\- Позволь, я сам догадаюсь, - улыбка Эндрю стала язвительной, он окинул неприязненным взглядом долговязую фигуру детектива. - Что, "извините, еще один вопросик для отчета"? Ах да, я же забыл - вы ведь не полицейский.   
\- Нет, - Артур остался невозмутим. - Вы недавно упоминали про фотографии со старых репетиций, я бы хотел на них взглянуть.  
\- Надо же, - библиотекарь хмыкнул и отошел к столу с чашками и кофеваркой. - Тогда придется подождать - я не двинусь с места, пока не сделаю хоть один глоток кофе. Кто-нибудь присоединится?  
\- Я! - Ник поднял руку и кинулся помогать, хотя его помощь совсем не требовалась. - А ещё я хотел спросить про самовозгорающихся людей.  
\- Вы сговорились побить рекорд заинтересованных в истории города за все время, что я здесь живу? - брови библиотекаря взметнулись вверх. Он резко открутил крышку на банке с кофе, чуть не рассыпав его на стол. - Черт... А что конкретно тебя интересует? - устало, но уже спокойнее спросил он, сделав глубокий вдох.  
\- Случаи, когда люди загорались сами собой, без видимых причин. Было такое? - Ник вовремя придержал банку за донышко и подвинул две коричневые одноразовые чашки.  
Эндрю включил кофемашину, и она знакомо загудела, как старый автомобиль, набирающий скорость.  
\- Кажется в восьмидесятом что-то было... или в восемьдесят втором. Что-то в школе, - он нахмурился, усиленно пытаясь вспомнить, но быстро сдался. - Не могу точно сказать.  
\- И что? Что было? - Ник так и впился в него глазами.  
\- Один мальчик сгорел заживо на ровном месте, его так и не смогли спасти. Где-то у меня были копии газетных вырезок, я могу посмотреть, если тебе так нужно. Но только не сегодня, - библиотекарь ловко вытащил первую чашку с дымящимся кофе и подставил вторую.  
Ник тяжело вздохнул, но подчинился. Эндрю и правда выглядел зеленоватым, просить его о чём-то было бы совсем свинством.  
Наскоро расправившись с кофе, библиотекарь потащил их вниз, обратно в холл, к маленькому закутку в углу, где была стойка охранника, и принялся рыться в ящиках.  
\- Если Клэренс не утащил его с собой, значит нам повезло, и ретро-показ состоится... О, нам повезло!  
Он выудил из горки ключей небольшой, с красной биркой.  
\- Скажите, их всегда так легко взять? - Артур с интересом наблюдал за его манипуляциями.  
\- Обычно за ними следит Джерри - наш охранник, но перед праздниками у него случился затяжной приступ ревматизма... ежегодного рождественского ревматизма, поэтому за ключами присматриваю я. А так как я не могу находиться в нескольких местах одновременно... сами понимаете. Красть здесь особо нечего, да и все же свои, - он криво усмехнулся, - я предлагал поставить камеры на всякий случай, но никто не захотел тратиться.   
\- А у них есть дубликаты? Где они хранятся?  
\- Хм… дубликаты есть, но за каждый ключ не могу поручиться, надо смотреть конкретно. Хранятся они здесь же, - глаза библиотекаря внимательно блеснули из-под очков. - А почему вы спрашиваете?  
\- Потому что мне это надо знать и потому что это не вашего ума дело, - сухо произнес Артур.  
\- Тайна следствия? - Эндрю ехидно усмехнулся. - Понимаю, в свое время перечитал кучу детективов. Главного персонажа облапошивает роковая красотка, он ищет не то, что нужно, и потом приходится все начинать сначала. А сейчас вы на каком этапе?  
Ник улыбнулся: приятно было посмотреть, как кто-то посмеивается над Артуром и не получает за это подзатыльник.  
\- Кажется, я роковая красотка. Только я ничего не скрываю, честно.  
\- Что скрывать найдется у каждого, - Артур проигнорировал своего назойливого помощника - все его внимание занимал только библиотекарь. - Маленькие грязные секреты, которые прячут даже от себя. Хотите знать, на каком я этапе? Я пока их ищу, а когда найду все, среди них попадется и единственный нужный.  
Эндрю стойко выдержал его взгляд, только его подвижное лицо на мгновение застыло насмешливой, кривой гримасой.  
\- К сожалению, секреты, которые знаю я, слишком старые, боюсь, они вам не пригодятся, - его улыбка стала бледной и искусственной. - Кстати, мы почти пришли.  
Он свернул в сторону, увлекая их за собой. Короткий коридор неожиданно закончился массивной двустворчатой дверью, весьма потертой на вид, как и все в Доме Рэдли. Звякнув ключом, библиотекарь распахнул протяжно заскрипевшие темные створки театральным жестом, словно за ними находились королевские покои.  
\- Добро пожаловать в сердце города, детектив Старгер, мистер Шеобанн, - объявил он с наигранным пафосом конферансье. - Вернее, его мозг. Здесь собираются сильные мира сего - или Библиотечный клуб - чтобы вершить наши судьбы. Правда, не чаще, чем пару раз за год, потому что обычно все предпочитают чаевничать у Клэренса дома. Но какое же общество без штаба, так что теперь это священная территория, и я буду рад, если вы не будете упоминать об этом визите старому зануде.  
Глава Библиотечного клуба действительно постарался на славу, заполучив себе одну из лучших комнат в Доме Рэдли с прекрасным видом на двор и старый сад. В солнечный день здесь было бы заметно веселее, но сейчас, при унылой зимней серости и холодными каплями дождя на стекле высоких арочных окон, место собраний местных активистов больше напоминало музей. Это впечатление подчеркивал круглый резной стол, родственник своего собрата из сказки про короля Артура, и картины в вычурных рамах. Благородные рыцари и прекрасные дамы равнодушно взирали на посетителей с полотен, поглощенные только собственными возвышенными переживаниями.   
\- Когда-то у Джейсона Рэдли, последнего владельца дома, здесь была фамильная библиотека, и весьма неплохая. Не будь они такими заядлыми читателями, может, и не разорились бы. Говорят, здесь часто видели призрак его деда, он мирно скончался в этой комнате над томом Фомы Аквинского. С тех пор часть его коллекции перекочевала к нам, часть разошлась по рукам коллекционеров, а призрак перестал появляться, когда здесь обосновался Библиотечный клуб - видимо, старику не пришлись по вкусу перемены.  
Темные бархатные портьеры были задернуты, библиотекарь раздвинул ближайшие, чтобы впустить в комнату больше света, и в воздухе закружились потревоженные пылинки.  
Ник поежился и пристально огляделся в поисках призрачного читающего деда, но ничего мистического не происходило, кроме того, что Артур никого не унижал и не глумился, хотя "жертва" была как раз по нему.  
Библиотекарь полез в ближайший шкаф и вывалил из глубины на стол увесистую стопку пухлых фотоальбомов, тщательно пронумерованных по датам. Некоторые из них были совсем новые, некоторые - изрядно потертые, с толстыми листами темного картона вместо ламинированных страниц.   
\- Вся эта история со спектаклем началась в далеком семьдесят третьем. Даже меня еще в планах не было, - Кейн хмыкнул и раскрыл первую страницу. - Страшно подумать, сколько времени ставят здесь Луайне, а ведь все начиналось с горстки молодых энтузиастов без гроша в кармане.  
Ник первым сунулся к самому старому альбому: подклеенному кожей по корешку, сладковато пахнущему книжной пылью. Обложка была подписана незатейливо: "Дети Луайне, 1973" и от руки, крупным, уверенным, разборчивым почерком. Тот же неизвестный подписал и каждую страницу зеленоватого картона со вставленными в резные уголки мутноватыми чёрно-белыми фотографиями.  
Удивительно, но Ник сразу узнал молодого мистера Сандерса в трико и плохо сляпанных из папье-маше наплечниках, хотя встречался с ним всего раз. На заднем плане толпилась кучка дико накрашенных девушек с дурацкими причёсками и в блестящих платьях. Нашёлся и мистер Клэренс, совсем юный, ужасно худой, с торчащими волосами и выступающим носом, который из-за его худобы казался непропорционально большим. Он стоял на одном колене, в таких же доспехах, как у Сандерса, и галантно держал руку Луайне в своей руке.  
Она была настоящей. Может и не настоящей Луайне, но настоящей ведьмой, ламией: дикой, злой и женственной. На ней не было никакой бижутерии - только длинное платье в пол (чёрное на фото и зелёное в реальной жизни), её украшали волосы: длинные, пышные, лёгкие, обрамляющие надменное, светящееся жестокой радостью лицо. "Наша госпожа Луайне", - гласила подпись. - "Единственная и неповторимая".  
Она была на многих фото: странно, но её густо подведённые глаза не прожгли плёнку. Нигде она не выходила из образа, кроме одного кадра: Сандерс, Клэренс и "наша Луайне" сидят рядком на обшарпанных ступеньках Дома Рэдли с банками кока-колы в руках и смеются чему-то. Вернее, заразительно смеётся она, а оба молодых человека смотрят на неё с улыбками.  
\- Я её где-то видел, - Ник постучал пальцем по фото. - Это... миссис Клэренс?  
Миссис Клэренс тоже была блондинкой, но представить, что эта красавица превратилась в тощую кобылу с силиконовыми грудями и подтяжками везде, где только можно, было бы обидно. Миссис Клэренс с глазами снулой рыбины, начинавшая день с бокала мартини и "вог", которая приклеивалась между её пальцев на весь оставшийся день.  
Ник понятия не имел, как она относится к нему и Милли, и всегда думал, что не нравится ей, пока она однажды не зажала его в коридоре. Он предпочитал думать, что этого случая не было, но в колледже сложно было удержаться и не ввернуть с загадочным видом, что ему однажды забацала минет роскошная бизнес-вумен. Хотя она конечно, совсем не роскошная, и вообще это был момент, который лучше забыть ко всем чертям.  
Может, если она хоть в молодости была такой красавицей, всё это было бы не так стрёмно. Хотя обидно всё равно.  
Эндрю, даже не взглянув на фотографии, устроился прямо на директорском месте и устало развалился, вытянув ноги. Большое представительское кресло было ему не по росту.   
\- Миссис Клэренс? Ты серьезно? - его губы тронула ядовитая улыбка. - С возрастом мы конечно превращаемся в жалкие подобия самих себя, но не настолько. Это не миссис Клэренс, я не помню ее фамилию, кажется, она уехала отсюда давным-давно. Я не удивлюсь, если сейчас она какая-нибудь известная актриса.  
Детектив, заглянув через плечо Ника, бесцеремонно отодвинул его, завладев альбомом. Артур оценил первую Луайне, но вниманием его завладел только Клэренс - в его растрепанных волосах и тощей фигуре ему виделось что-то неуловимо знакомое. Детектив листал фотографии, пытаясь поймать эту смутную ассоциацию, но будущий глава Библиотечного клуба быстро разочаровал, всего за несколько лет сменив образ припозднившегося хиппи на саму респектабельность, внезапно явившись подстриженным и в костюме. Рук он больше никому не целовал, только деловито распоряжался среди декораций, которые постепенно дорожали.  
Луайне сменялись довольно часто, но до первой не дотянул никто. "Единственная и неповторимая" было подписано верно. Лишь один раз нашлась подходящая соперница, одновременно похожая и совершенно непохожая на оригинал: такая же стройная блондинка, только ее золотистая копна была искусно уложена локонами, а на лицо нанесен идеальный макияж. Там, где первая Луайне брала дерзкой непосредственностью юности, эта уже явно наигралась со своими жертвами, взирая на них со спокойствием женщины, знающей, что всегда добьется всего, что захочет.  
Внизу было подписано "Оливия Кейн".   
\- Эта тоже хороша, - Артур постучал пальцем по фотографии.  
Библиотекарь, подъехав на кресле, заглянул в фотоальбом.  
\- Я даже не знаю, смеяться или вызвать вас на дуэль. Впрочем, не вы первый заглядываетесь, - он только притворно вздохнул. - Вообще-то это моя мать. Один раз она тоже здесь играла. Не могу передать ей ваш восторг, она уже умерла.  
Воцарилось короткое и очень неловкое молчание.  
Нику было душно. Вот он, тот же ядовитый воздух, которым пропиталось всё дома, он вполз и сюда.  
Такое случается, когда люди говорят друг другу одно, а думают совсем о другом, и это "другое" вибрирует в каждом слове.  
На что Артуру сдались эти фото? Или он пришёл специально ради Эндрю-библиотекаря?  
\- А что случилось с Луайне, которую я заменяю... заменял? - спросил Ник, чтобы хоть как-то рассеять душное молчание.   
\- Однажды вечером она бесследно исчезла. Шучу, - Кейн натянуто усмехнулся. - Наверное, ей просто хватило ума не ввязываться в эту... мистерию. Я ее только мельком видел - обычная молодая девчонка, только странная немного. Нервная. Кажется, работала в одном из магазинов миссис Клэренс в Лаймстоуне, та ее заприметила и притащила сюда, но она отказалась участвовать после первой же репетиции. Видимо, ей не понравилось идея пополнить эту коллекцию, - он захлопнул фотоальбом.  
\- Я смотрю, здесь вообще весь город. Откуда такое пристрастие к одной-единственной пьесе? Сейчас же полно подобного дерьма, выбирай - не хочу, - Артур не стал его останавливать, он уже увидел все, что хотел.  
\- Наверное, старику Клэренсу нравится ностальгия, а то, что ставит он, смотрят все, - Эндрю поднялся с кресла и вытащил пачку сигарет. - А вы никогда не вспоминаете о старых добрых деньках и беспечной юности, мистер Старгер?  
\- Не припомню за собой такого.  
\- Значит вам повезло, - библиотекарь отошёл от стола. - Я приоткрою окно? А то сейчас умру без сигареты.  
Створки нехотя поддались, и в пыльную комнату хлынули холодный сырой воздух и тихий шелест монотонного дождя.  
Кейн резко щелкнул зажигалкой и глубоко затянулся.  
\- Когда-то Клэренс был безумно влюблен в ту, первую Луайне, как пишут в балладах - одна и вечная любовь до самой смерти... Но, как видите, никто в один день не умер. Что-то у них не сложилось, и теперь Луайне для него вроде прекрасной музы - вот что блондинки делают со стариками. С настоящей девушкой он не остался и переключился на местную мифическую ведьму, у него дома теперь целая коллекция материалов про нее, часть из них раскопано лично мной. Если вам так интересно, он может лично устроить вам экскурсию.   
\- У него есть картина, - невпопад брякнул Ник, думая о своём.  
Миссис Клэренс была крашеной блондинкой. Что это, какой-то знак? Неужели она всю жизнь пыталась стать похожей на ту Луайне?  
Или, может, миссис Клэренс даже не знала...  
Что лучше: любить безответно и мучиться, или вовсе никого не любить, как его, Ника, собственный отец?  
"Почему я их вообще сравниваю?" - неприязненно подумал он и решил, что, как ни крути, сравнение всё равно выходит в отцовскую пользу.  
\- Ты про “Луайне, соблазняющая Бриана”? - Эндрю удивленно посмотрел на него, - Да, венец его коллекции. Я даже не представляю, сколько он на все это тратит. Дорогое удовольствие - быть таким ревностным любителем древностей, - библиотекарь внезапно хитро прищурился. - Кстати, а почему вы так интересуетесь пьесой, думаете, это как-то связано с исчезновением детей?   
\- Мне просто было интересно вас слушать, вы увлекательно рассказываете, - Артур пристально посмотрел на него, - А ещё я пытался понять, насколько я могу доверять вашим словам. Ещё с самого допроса об этом думаю.  
Кейн замешкался.  
\- С чего вы решили, что мне нельзя доверять? Я был с вами откровенен. Даже больше, чем собирался, - он усмехнулся.  
\- Я в этом не уверен. Мне кажется, вы недоговариваете, и я даю вам шанс все рассказать сейчас.  
\- Я уже сделал это на допросе. Что вы еще от меня хотите?  
\- Ладно. Я могу и по-плохому, - Артур жестом фокусника достал из кармана куртки пузырек, показав в руке.  
Библиотекарь слегка побледнел, глядя на него, как зачарованный. Его рука медленно опустилась, так и не донеся дымящуюся сигарету до рта.  
\- Откуда это у тебя? - наконец, выдавил он.   
\- Нашел. Наверное, вы потеряли. Что у вас здесь? Кокс, героин? - Артур открутил крышку и, прищурившись, заглянул внутрь. Пузырек был едва ли наполовину заполнен беловатым порошком. - Скорее всего кокаин. Давно употребляете это дерьмо, мистер Кейн?  
\- Так и знал, что этим закончится, - устало пробормотал Эндрю. Заметив окурок в своей руке, он потушил сигарету о край подоконника, рассеянно смяв ее пальцами. На Ника он не смотрел, избегая его взгляда. - Не твое дело, что я употребляю. Подумаешь, немного кокса... это скучный город, уж как могу, так и вношу разнообразие. Это не преступление, - он с вызовом уставился на Артура.  
\- Да мне плевать, хоть на игле сиди. А вот сержанту будет интересно узнать, под каким кайфом ты его сегодня потчевал байками на допросе. Этому он точно не обрадуется. Захочет проверить, может, ты это еще хранишь и продаешь. Так что или отвечай на мой первый вопрос или я отдам это ему, - детектив убрал наркотики в карман. - Кстати, а твоя подружка знает о твоих увлечениях?   
\- Какого черта... Оставь ее в покое, - Кейн побледнел еще сильнее, стиснув пальцы, но тут же взял себя в руки. - Ты всегда так работаешь, или мне сегодня особенно повезло? Не очень чистые у тебя методы, мистер детектив. Рылся в вещах, зная, что я не смогу привлечь за нарушение частной собственности? - его голос становился все раздраженнее и язвительнее. - Так вот что я тебе скажу - делай что хочешь, а мне все равно. Я уже рассказал все, что знаю, а если этого недостаточно - это уже не мои проблемы.   
Ник застыл, не зная, что ему делать и на чью сторону встать. В первую секунду он даже не понял проблемы: подумаешь, кокс, разве это такая редкость? Но вид настоящих, всамделишных наркотиков, - не травки, а чего посерьёзнее - тут, в Доме Рэдли, был как знак предательства. Знак того, что всё рассыпается. Этот город окончательно переставал быть тихой гаванью, защищённой от всего. Тот наркоман, умерший в больнице под Рождество, был пришлым, он не считался.  
Мысль о том, что Эндрю, наверное, надо осудить, что Артур правильно делает, вытряхивая из него информацию, пришла к Фениксу позже. Но осуждения не было, как он ни старался его вызвать. Зато был страх. Эндрю выглядел злым. По-настоящему злым, и Ник боялся, что эта злость сейчас переметнётся на него. Он уже раньше чувствовал что-то такое, оцепенение, беспомощность перед чем-то злым, жутким... перед чем?  
Комната сдвинулась куда-то вбок, пол выгнулся...  
Кейн приготовился продолжить свою тираду, но так и остановился, глупо открыв рот.  
Артур только краем глаза успел заметить движением, прежде чем его непрошеный напарник растянулся на полу. Ругнувшись, детектив склонился над ним, пощупав пульс.   
\- Чего встал, тащи нашатырь! - приказал Кейну Артур.  
Библиотекарь очнулся от ступора и, бросив в ответ неприязненный взгляд, все-таки исчез в коридоре.  
Пока тот ходил, детектив подтащил обмякшее тело к окну и шире распахнул створки.   
Ник не заметил, как упал. Просто моргнул, а когда открыл глаза, почувствовал боль в затылке и мерзкий запах нашатыря. Потолок оказался выше, чем был, и его почти закрыли собой двое склонившихся мужчин.  
"Артур", - опознал Ник левого, когда всё вокруг перестало расплываться. - "И Эндрю".  
\- Выглядите... ужасно, - доверительно сказал он первое, что пришло в голову. И правда, как он раньше не заметил, что оба такие бледные, измождённые. Бессонная ночь? Или всё-таки наркотики? Что если Артур тоже?..  
\- Ты не лучше, - проворчала левая, небритая голова. - Встать можешь?  
Ник вцепился в его плечо и сел. Голова всё ещё кружилась.  
\- Всё в порядке, - он похлопал Эндрю по колену. - И ты в порядке. То есть... подумаешь, наркотики, у нас в Лондоне все постоянно... и ничего.  
Кейн натянуто улыбнулся, не слишком приободренный этим замечанием.  
\- Давай не будем об этом.  
\- Что здесь происходит? - раздался чужой резкий голос. На пороге, держа в руках пиджак, стоял нахмурившийся Картрайт. Его мрачный взгляд с недоумением скользнул по сидящему на полу Фениксу и двум мужчинам, застывшим рядом.  
Библиотекарь резко обернулся, но не произнес ни слова.  
Артур поднялся, не слишком довольный ни мальчишкой, который упал так некстати, ни внезапно появившимся полицейским.  
\- Ничего, просто некоторые не вовремя падают в обморок. Что вам нужно? - проворчал он, предчувствуя неприятности.  
\- Я искал вас, мистер Старгер. Вас вызывают в участок, - тон сержанта стал надменным. И Феникса, и Эндрю он проигнорировал, словно на их месте было что-то, что он не хотел видеть в своей картине мира.   
\- Я уже дал свои показания по этому делу.  
\- Вас вызывают по другому поводу, - Картрайт недовольно поджал губы. - Советую поторопиться.  
Ник подскочил и едва удержался на ногах.  
\- Вы нашли его?! Нашли убийцу?  
Лицо полицейского расплылось цветным пятном, но кое-как слепилось обратно.  
\- Пока еще нет, мистер Шеобанн. Старгера вызывают по другому вопросу, - нехотя повернулся к нему сержант. - Будьте уверены, если мы кого-то найдем, то сообщим вам в первую очередь.  
\- Да, как же, - язвительно буркнул под нос Эндрю, поднявшись рядом с Ником. Спокойствие и самообладание к нему вновь вернулись.  
\- Ладно, я пойду с вами, сержант, при условии, что вы меня подкинете в участок, - Артур окинул Эндрю, воспрявшего духом, неприязненным взглядом. Ловкий очкарик выскользнул из рук в самый последний момент. - А вы, мистер Кейн... подумайте над моим предложением еще раз. Ваш сувенир пока останется у меня.  
\- И вам до свиданья, мистер Старгер, - библиотекарь ответил ему тем же, сложив на груди руки.  
Ник молчал, провожая уходящих тусклым взглядом. Он чувствовал себя усталым, разочарованным и пустым и понял, наконец, что с самого первого рождественского дня ждал звонка из полиции. Ждал голоса Картрайта, который скажет, что маньяка поймали и теперь всё в порядке.  
Может, он всё время держался только на этом ожидании, но часы шли и шли, а конца не было видно, и облегчение не наступало. Становилось только хуже.  
В эту зиму Феникс впервые задумался о многих вещах; например, о том, откуда люди берут силы. Он соскальзывал, как канатоходец, всё больше и больше кренящийся в сторону.  
Если он не выровняется, если даст слабину, это будет конец. Неизвестно, чему конец, но после него точно наступит что-то вроде смерти.  
Эндрю мягко коснулся его плеча.  
\- Пойдем, Феникс. Тебе надо полежать, у нас хороший диван, рекомендую.   
Ник улыбнулся. Как ему показалось - широко.  
\- Спасибо, - он из принципа не стал облокачиваться на худое, но гостеприимное плечо, хотя и хотелось. - Не обращай внимания на Артура. Ему просто нравится устраивать шоу с разоблачением, и все такое.  
\- Мог бы предупредить, что ли, - Кейн усмехнулся, но тут же торопливо потянул Феникса к выходу, словно пытаясь таким образом сбежать от темы.   
\- Ладно, пойдем сразу в библиотеку, я потом закрою. Все равно людей сейчас здесь мало, - на Феникса он не смотрел, нахмурившись и словно забыв о своем спутнике.  
Ник не сопротивлялся, хотя ему стоило извиниться и идти досыпать домой. Дома не ждало ничего хорошего: серый свет из окон, тишина и голос матери из гостиной. Она тихо жалуется полицейскому на свои страдания, а он кивает и с отвратительным шумом прихлёбывает чай.  
Ну уж нет. Лучше продавленный библиотечный диван.  
Дом Рэдли потихоньку замирал и успокаивался, непривычно, печально.  
\- Жаль, что спектакль отменили, - сказал Ник, чтобы хоть как-то развеять неловкую тишину, и рухнул на диван, подтаскивая к себе гобеленовую подушечку с кремовыми розами. - Я тоже хочу в тот альбом. Или я не считаюсь Луайне? Это обидно, серьёзно.  
\- У меня остались фотографии с вашей репетиции, думаю, Клэренс ими не побрезгует, хотя ты там неважно получился, - Эндрю отошел, и с той стороны послышались уютные, домашние звуки: щелкнул выключатель чайника, который сразу тихо зашипел, и скрипнула дверца шкафа. - Ты действительно хочешь попасть на его аллею звезд? Хм... Я конечно не Тони Дюран, но могу устроить для тебя личную фотосессию.  
\- Фотосессия... - Ник честно пытался не засыпать, но потом плюнул и просто закрыл глаза. - А это будет честно? Спектакля ведь не было.  
\- Кому теперь какая разница? Снять тебя в настоящем антураже, например, на том же Вороньем Камне - никто не придерется к такой Луайне. Старинные замшелые развалины, вереск и морской прибой... предгрозовые облака... - усталый голос библиотекаря ожил, - должно интересно выйти. Впрочем, если не хочешь, дело твое.  
\- Хочу, - Ник снова подумал, что, наверное, надо держаться от Эндрю подальше и опасаться его, но как он ни искал, настоящего страха и отвращения в себе найти не мог. Ник еще ни разу не сталкивался с настоящими наркоманами вроде тех, из обучающих фильмов о вреде наркотиков, а Эндрю не был на такого похож. Он был обычным. И с недешёвым фотоаппаратом. - Только кто же меня загримирует?  
\- Хм... В принципе, я могу, - библиотекарь на секунду задумался. - При условии, конечно, что ты про это никому не расскажешь, - шутливо добавил он.  
Ник даже приподнялся на локте, с любопытством глядя на него.   
\- Ты же... не только преподавал, да? В театре работал?   
\- В одной фотостудии. И не только, - Эндрю поставил на столик рядом с Ником кружку, и по комнате сразу разлетелся аромат чая. - Кем я только не работал. У студентов есть удивительная способность при желании доставать деньги где угодно, если прижмет. А в результате остается охапка разношерстных навыков, которые некуда девать.  
Ник потянулся было к чашке, но отвёл руку. Он хотел спросить, почему Эндрю не уезжает со всеми своими навыками, но тут же вспомнил про Энн и застыдился. Глупо было спрашивать.  
Библиотекарь снял очки, небрежно пристроив их на кипу журналов на столике, и потер переносицу.  
\- В общем, если не передумаешь, можешь зайти ко мне с утра, часов в десять-одиннадцать. Вещи я возьму, - он откинулся в кресле и погрузился в молчание. Оживление медленно сползло с его лица, а пальцы беспокойно стиснули подлокотник. - Слушай... я хотел у тебя спросить, о чем ты разговаривал с этим... - наконец, через силу произнес Кейн, брезгливо искривив губы, - Сандерсом. Что ему было нужно?  
Ник слегка нахмурился. Совсем промолчать было бы невежливо, но и сам вопрос был не очень-то уместный.  
\- Так... ни о чём, - он вдруг сообразил, что действительно не помнит. От разговора осталось только общее приятное впечатление. - О спектакле. О Мэри. Он же её дедушка. А что, это важно?  
\- Нет, - библиотекарь покачал головой, но в его голосе промелькнуло разочарование. - Если он тебе еще раз попадется, держись от него подальше.  
\- Почему?  
Сон отступил, появилось чувство неловкости. У Эндрю явно были свои отношения с мистером Сандерсом, и Ник совсем не хотел в них лезть. Разве что немного поинтересоваться. Из любопытства. Но это то же самое, что с Артуром - когда нравятся двое, не хочется выбирать, на чью сторону становиться.  
\- Просто поверь мне. Я тебе это говорю только потому, что он сам к тебе подошел. Я его знаю лучше, чем кто-либо другой здесь. Он может казаться добрым и приятным, лучше, чем все жители этого городишки. Впрочем, он на самом деле такой - это и есть основная проблема.   
Ник поёрзал.  
\- Я не знаю, что у вас там, и, кажется, мне этого не надо знать. Я вообще скоро уезжаю обратно в Лондон. Но, если что, я запомнил, спасибо, Энди. То есть, Эндрю.  
Кейн поднял на него глаза, словно очнувшись, и тень, накрывшая его лицо, рассеялась.  
\- Извини, ты здесь ни при чем, конечно, - он отвел взгляд. - Забудь про эту ерунду, я просто слишком много говорю.  
\- Забыл, - Ник помедлил и протянул ему руку для рукопожатия.  
"Я ведь правда скоро уеду", - подумал он.  
Да. Каникулы закончатся и он больше не увидит ни родителей, ни брата, ни Артура, ни Энн, ни Эндрю, ни Милли до самого лета, а может и дольше, если всё-таки решит поехать в Европу.  
А может быть, Энн и Алекс не доживут до лета, а значит, Рейвенстоун изменится навсегда. Кто-нибудь умрёт, кто-нибудь переедет...  
Ещё несколько дней, и он больше никогда сюда не вернётся.  
\- Уже забыл, Энди. Я хочу сфотографироваться, как Луайне. Очень. Это мой единственный шанс.  
И, возможно, шанс узнать что-то новое. Что-то, о чём Кейн говорил с медсестрой в коридоре, но не хотел сообщать полиции. Вдруг это касается не только Мэри, но и Алекса тоже? Вспомнить бы только, о чём они...  
\- Договорились. Все будет по высшему разряду, обещаю, - Эндрю с благодарностью сжал его ладонь. - Тогда жду тебя завтра утром. А сейчас пойду, пожалуй. Надо проверить, как идет штурм и разграбление нашей крепости. Диван и комната в твоем полном распоряжении, - он подобрал с журналов очки.  
\- Скажешь... адрес, - Ник зевнул и поудобнее устроился на диване. - Или на бумажке напиши...  
Ответа он сквозь сон не разобрал.

V  
На улице моросило. Тихо шуршали дворники, мелкие капли дождя монотонно падали на лобовое стекло машины - у полицейского был новенький прилизанный Форд цвета мокрого асфальта. Не самый лучший цвет, когда все вокруг расплылось в одну серо-коричневую грязь с редкими яркими пятнами вывесок или такой же редкой зелени. Артур внезапно вспомнил, что сказал тогда маленький святоша - та машина была черная. Интересно, сколько в городе владельцев таких машин, учитывая, что сегодня на стоянке перед домом Рэдли он насчитал лишь несколько ярких. Все остальные были темных цветов.  
А может быть, тот автомобиль не имеет никакого отношения к убийце.  
\- Слишком мало, - пробормотал Артур себе под нос.  
\- Вы о чем? - с недоумением поинтересовался сержант, свернув на главную улицу. Всю дорогу он ехал молча, делая вид, что водительское кресло рядом с ним пустует.  
\- Слишком мало улик в этом деле. Вернее, ни одной. Если девчонка не найдется, можно считать, что это дерьмо надолго, висяк с бесконечным сроком годности.  
\- Уже упали духом? - попытался съехидничать полицейский, но без энтузиазма. Детектив видел, что день в библиотеке для него тоже не прошел даром, судя по постному серому цвету лица.  
\- Нет, просто я планировал уже быть дома, а не тащиться к вам в участок. Кому я там понадобился, от начальника сбежала жена, увела бабки, и ее надо найти?   
\- Не совсем, - Картрайт усмехнулся, но тут же одернул себя. - Понятия не имею, зачем вы им нужны, разбирайтесь сами, у меня дел по горло и без вас, - он резко повернул, въехав во двор управления.   
Сержант не сказал, кто такие эти "они", просто молча довёл Артура до серой железной двери с табличкой, указывающей, что кабинет занимает заместитель начальника.  
Вернее, занимал, потому что за массивным деревянным столом сидел не пятидесятилетний Дик Грейди, а благообразный старый джентльмен в тёмном костюме-тройке. К столу сбоку прислонилась трость с вытянутой собачьей мордой на набалдашнике.  
Стол перед джентльменом был пуст, если не считать потрёпанной карточной колоды ровно посередине. Каждая карта была упакована в прозрачный пластиковый конверт. Старик как раз подцепил одну пинцетом, приподнимал повыше, к свету, и удовлетворённо что-то пробормотал под нос. Со стороны он был похож скорее на антиквара, чем на полицейского.  
\- Мистер Старгер, как вы просили, - сержант произнес это официальным тоном, от которого засох бы и кактус.  
Старик аккуратно положил карту на стол.  
\- Спасибо, Картрайт, идите себе, отдыхайте. Присаживайтесь, мистер Старгер, там, в углу, должен быть стул.  
Артур не заставил себя просить дважды.   
\- Что вам нужно?  
Феникс все-таки оказался прав, хотя детективу больше нравилось думать, что неизвестный профессор - это порождение фантазии мальчишки.   
\- Поближе, поближе, - джентльмен поманил его дружелюбным, но властным жестом. - Зрение у меня уже не то, что раньше, а хочется получше разглядеть детектива, которого я нанимаю.  
\- Нанимаете? Не помню, чтобы я соглашался, - Артур не двинулся с места.  
\- Можете не соглашаться. Вы человек неприхотливый, насколько мне известно. Рента за дом, конечно, у вас не до конца ещё выплачена, трастовый фонд вашего деда - слабое подспорье: между нами говоря, сколько там осталось того трастового фонда после лечения! - но в деньгах вы нуждаетесь не настолько отчаянно, чтоб работать.  
\- Вы правы. Поэтому для начала я предпочел бы узнать детали, - Артур, наконец, пододвинулся к столу. Несмотря на сильнейшее желание послать всех к черту и завалиться спать, старик его заинтересовал. Детектив ждал чего-то такого, когда увидел за своим окном черный мерседес с тонированными стеклами в тот день, когда мальчишка Шеобанн пришел к нему в первый раз. - Так что вам нужно?  
\- Человек. Мне нужно найти человека, - старик рассеянно взял колоду и перетасовал. Карты тихо, уютно шелестели одна о другую. - Который очень не хочет, чтобы его нашли.  
\- Какого человека?  
\- Прежде всего, я думаю, вам неплохо бы узнать, что за человек я сам. Поразительное отсутствие любопытства для детектива, - джентльмен извлёк из нагрудного кармана визитку и пустил через стол. - Вы уже встречались с моими сотрудниками. Давно. Вряд ли вы запомнили их самих, они довольно неприметны, а вот карточки у них дизайнерские, даже жаль отдавать.  
Визитка действительно запоминалась: чёрный, бархатистый на ощупь бумажный прямоугольник со строгими серебряными буквами:   
"Королевский Департамент Особой Защиты  
Мемориальный Исследовательский Институт Джона Ди  
Полковник УИЛЬЯМ ВЕЙР  
профессор"  
Надпись венчал герб. Обычное дело: единорог и лев, поддерживающие щит, но на щите вместо привычных символов сияла одинокая шестиконечная звезда. Лента, змеящаяся по низу щита, лаконично возвещала на латыни: "A potentia ad actum".  
Герб и слова, которые Артур неплохо запомнил, только странно было видеть их снова, по прошествии стольких лет, как напоминание о том, с чем он так и не смог в своё время разобраться.   
\- Я не сую нос в чужие дела, если мне за это не платят. А такие, как вы, редко отвечают на вопросы - это я понял даже до той самой встречи с вашими парнями, которые так заинтересовались тем шустрым мертвецом. Я его хорошо запомнил, - он усмехнулся. При всем желании детектив так и не смог забыть тот монотонный голос, с трудом вырывающийся из застывшего нутра человека, который выглядел, как труп. Да и был трупом. "Я вас ждал. Кровь вас привела. Полицейские её любят. Я знаю, вам тоже нравится, - он заскрежетал, как ржавый, гнилой механизм, засмеялся. - У меня есть то, что вы хотите. Я покажу вам это. Немного того, немного другого".  
\- Надеюсь, он больше не доставил хлопот? А то я на него тогда половину обоймы потратил, хотелось бы думать, что не зря.   
\- Мёртвые вообще редко доставляют хлопоты. В отличие от живых. Или… - профессор выдержал эффектную паузу. - Частично живых.  
Его глаза, казалось, прожигали Артура, как два уголька.  
\- Вам виднее, какой он там был. Этот военный ведь на ваш департамент раньше работал, - Артур подтянул к себе визитку пальцами, затянутыми в перчатки. - Интересный у вас символ: в первый раз вижу еврейскую звезду на британском гербе.  
\- "Еврейская звезда"! - Вейр засмеялся. - Это не просто звезда, мой дорогой мистер Старгер. Это - Моген Давид. Щит Давида. Печать царя Соломона. Вы слышали о царе Соломоне? Ну, хотя бы Киплинга вы в детстве читали? Царь Соломон, да, - он откинулся в кресле. - Великий мудрец, беседовавший с ангелами и призывавший джиннов. Этим символом он запечатал сосуд, в который заточил семьдесят двух князей ада вместе с их армиями - по крайней мере, так говорит "Лемегетон". Обладающий печатью Хранитель следит за устойчивостью мира. Разве то, чем мы с вами занимаемся, не похоже на эту историю? Мы ловим, заточаем, следим, чтобы мир не рухнул... но каждый раз находятся какие-нибудь вавилонские жрецы, разбивающие сосуд, и всё начинается вновь. Тщетно бытие, мистер Старгер, и герб Департамента всегда мне об этом напоминает.  
\- Пока что я ловил только пропавших должников, - Артур тоже облокотился на стул, выбирая позу поудобнее. - Устойчивость мира? А я помню, что этот иудейский старик потом неплохо устроился с этими демонами. Быстро пристроил их к делу.  
Вейр рассмеялся. Смех у него был сухой, но искренний.  
\- Мы с вами, мистер Старгер, живём в мире символов, шаблонов и контекстов, а вы, циник, хотите, чтоб вокруг торжествовала одна голая реальность. Так не бывает, мы существуем в настоящем облаке, бродим в тумане и разглядываем тени на стенах платоновской пещеры. Плоды воображения сплетаются с осязаемым и одно начинает истолковывать другое. Видите эти карты? Марсельское таро, восемнадцатый век; мне их прислали сразу же перед отъездом, даже не успел рассмотреть, как следует. А вы знаете, чем хороши таро? Это универсальная система знаков. Простые символы, которыми можно описать любую ситуацию, весь мир и всю вселенную. Вот, например, - он вытянул из колоды карту и положил на стол рисунком вверх. Затем, рядом, следующую. - Дурак. Видите рисунок? Красивый молодой человек безмятежно шагает над пропастью, не замечает во, что он ввязывается и какие неприятности ему это несёт. Лезет не в своё дело, другими словами. А этот мрачный тип с фонарём - Отшельник. Он умён, он повидал людей, его почитают как мудреца, постигшего определённые вершины духа, обладающего тайным знанием. Но он пассивен, головокружительно горд и рискует закоснеть в этой гордыне. Я могу перебрать так всю колоду, и в каждой карте, в каждом объяснении вы увидите то, что хотите видеть. Так и наш Моген Давид. Те, кто хотят видеть жидомасонскую ложу под крылом правительства, видят её и находят подтверждения тому, что увидели.  
\- Да похер мне на евреев, - Артур мрачно посмотрел в окно, по которому медленно стекал дождь, думая, когда же закончится этот бесконечно длинный день. Способность Шеобанна находить проблемы на свою задницу буквально отовсюду представляла для детектива неразрешимую загадку. Теперь к ним присоединилась тайная организация.  
\- Могли бы сказать проще - не строй из себя крутого и щенка своего попридержи. Назовите теперь хоть одну причину, по которой я не должен вас послать?  
\- У меня есть одна любопытная гипотеза, мистер Старгер, - Вейр пинцетом положил карты обратно. - Она касается вашего “раздвоения личности” или как там это окрестил ваш лечащий врач. Вы ведь понимаете, что сами являетесь подозреваемым в деле о Кнехте Рупрехте? Конечно, понимаете. И вам хочется узнать правду. Я могу быть вам полезен.  
\- Хм. Звучит интригующе, - Артур задумчиво потер небритый подбородок. - Ладно, сойдёт за причину. Кстати, вы так и не сказали, какого именно демона вы ищете здесь, профессор.   
Вейр запустил узловатую руку на этот раз во внутренний карман пиджака и выложил фото: миниатюрная нервная блондинка в коричневом осеннем пальто испуганно оглядывается по сторонам на оживлённом перекрёстке. Но смотрит поверх машин, будто знает о присутствии фотографа и пытается его отыскать. Во взгляде её блёклых серо-голубых глаз страх мешался с лёгкой птичьей сумасшедшинкой, бледные руки стискивали потрёпанную кожаную сумочку, свалявшийся шерстяной шарф размотался и соскальзывал с плеча. Её сфотографировали по пояс, но сам собой напрашивался вывод, что на ней обязательно должны быть штопаные чулки или колготки.  
Внешность девушки была незнакомой. Детектив даже не удивился - в последнее время он видел так много светлых кудрей и миловидных лиц, что даже начало надоедать.  
\- Нынче блондинкам небезопасно находиться в этом городе.  
\- Вот как? Думаете, с детей он перейдёт на девушек?  
\- Я думаю, он не откажется ни от тех, ни от других, - Артур спрятал фотографию в карман куртки. - А подробнее? Кто она, чем занимается? Где вы ее видели последний раз и почему вы уверены, что она в этом городе?  
\- Агнес Спенсер, исчезла в сентябре в Лондоне, чудесным образом объявилась в Лаймстоуне неделю назад под чужим именем и снова пропала. Работала в Лаймстоунском универмаге, продавала свежую выпечку, подрабатывала официанткой в кафе. По сути - никто. Родители в Лидсе, она не была у них с год, после исчезновения из Лаймстоуна не звонила. Друзей у неё нет, любовников нет. Почему я думаю, что она здесь? Я просто знаю, поверьте мне на слово.  
Вейр выдавал информацию скупо, официально, но в его глазах светился лукавый огонёк, словно поиск странной девушки был охотой, а Артур Старгер - новой борзой, которую не терпится проверить в деле.   
Детектив только кивнул, проигнорировав этот взгляд.  
\- Почему вы решили поручить это мне? Ваши молодцы не справляются или их прерогатива только слежка?  
Вейр помолчал, подыскивая ответ.  
\- Я надеялся на помощь местной полиции, но у них и без меня хлопот по горло. К тому же, я не хочу заострять внимание на своих поисках. Слишком активные действия могут её спугнуть, и более того, она, вероятно, знает, что мы здесь.  
\- Хм, - Артур внимательно посмотрел на него. - Хорошо, я согласен. Не бесплатно, конечно.  
\- Вашу таксу я знаю, - отмахнулся Вейр. - И надеюсь, что вы не просто так едите свой хлеб. Ещё вопросы, мистер Старгер?  
\- Пожалуй, нет, только... ваши люди так и будут за мной следить?  
Старик даже глазом не моргнул.  
\- Вас это настолько раздражает? Не обращайте внимания.  
\- Нет, просто я еще не чувствовал себя таким охрененно значительным. Вы льстите моему самолюбию, - детектив усмехнулся.  
\- Рад, что вы не против, - Вейр медленно встал и протянул ему руку. - Жду вас с хорошими новостями, мистер Старгер. Как говорят у нас в Департаменте, да укажет вам путь Король-Жрец.  
\- Предпочитаю полагаться на собственные глаза, - Артур сжал сухую, узловатую ладонь.  
Вейр ничего не ответил. Он ещё дружелюбно улыбался, но его взгляд, профессиональный, холодный, уже препарировал детектива в поисках чего-то скрытого.

VI  
Мама молча убрала свою тарелку в посудомойку и ушла смотреть свои бесконечные сериалы. Ник с отцом остались за столом одни. Отец ел не спеша, дуя на каждую ложку порошкового пюре, и одновременно читал новости с планшета. Ник ковырялся в тарелке, потому что есть не хотел, но, откажись он от пюре и плохо прожаренных мороженых котлет, неизвестно, что бы сказала мама. Он больше не знал, чего от неё ожидать.  
\- Ты должен извиниться, - сказал отец, отложив планшет.  
\- За что? - Ник не чувствовал себя виноватым. Он делал всё, что мог ради семьи, в чём его вина?  
\- Ты не говоришь куда пошёл, оставляешь дома телефон и таскаешься за человеком, который может оказаться маньяком-убийцей. Мы волнуемся.  
По отцовскому голосу не слышно было, чтобы он сильно волновался. Ник подозревал, что его просто раздражает нарушение правил, простого домашнего распорядка, к которому он привык. Он даже не пытался сам успокоить маму, свалив всю ответственность на старшего сына!  
\- Со мной всё в порядке и Артур не маньяк! - получилось обиженно, будто детская жалоба. - Он же помогает полиции!  
\- Ты можешь за него поручиться? Ты не знаешь людей, Феникс.  
\- Знаю!   
А ещё он знал, что отца криками не проймёшь. Но всё равно не мог удержаться.  
\- Нет, не знаешь. Если бы не мама, которой ты нужен, я давно отправил бы тебя обратно в Лондон. Но ты теперь её единственное утешение, поэтому, будь добр, удели ей внимание, как она всю жизнь уделяла внимание тебе. Это называется «долг», сын.  
\- Я выполняю свой долг! - Чашки звякнули, телевизор в гостиной заголосил громче. - Я ищу маньяка! Я делаю хоть что-то, пока ты просто сидишь дома! Думаешь, я так люблю Лепрекона?! Да я никогда его не любил! Это всё ради мамы! Ради… ради тебя тоже!  
Запахло палёным, и Ник поспешно отскочив к кухонной раковине, сделал вид, что моет руки. Изразцовая плитка тут же вспотела от пара.  
Отец молчал, опустив голову.  
\- Ты ещё ребёнок, - наконец, сказал он. - За всю свою жизнь ты ни разу не говорил, как взрослый человек. Только поэтому я тебя прощаю. Когда-нибудь ты повзрослеешь, и тебе станет стыдно, я надеюсь.  
\- Надейся, - сквозь зубы бросил Ник и бочком попытался выскользнуть из кухни, пряча руки. Разговор вроде бы был окончен, но отец вдруг окликнул его.  
\- И ещё. Не доверяй никому и старайся избегать не только своего детектива. Дежурная вежливость, и не больше. Не болтай. Не раскрывай ход расследования. Не говори об Алексе. Ты меня понял?  
Ник опешил. Он не думал, что отец может вот так подозревать всех подряд, друзей и соседей.  
Хотя почему нет? Ему же на всех наплевать.  
\- Но… но почему?  
\- Ты знаешь, почему. Мы ни в ком не можем быть уверены.  
\- У мистера Сандерса пропала внучка, но он никого не обвиняет и со всеми нормально общается. Почему мы так не можем?! Только потому, что ты так решил?  
Отец не ответил. Он вскинул голову и смотрел на Ника долгим странным взглядом, будто пытаясь понять, не послышалось ли ему.  
\- Мистера Сандерса? Он здесь?  
\- Да, - Ник чертыхнулся про себя. Он слишком поздно вспомнил, что весёлый мистер Сандерс не ладит с отцом.  
\- Вот как, - отец снова включил планшет. - Понятно.  
Ник ещё помялся на пороге, пожал плечами и хотел уже подняться к себе, но задержался у дверей гостиной. Мама лежала на диване и внимательно смотрела, как девушка на экране демонстрирует возможности новой картофелечистки всего за девять девяносто девять.  
Нет, это была не мама.  
Этой женщине с немытыми волосами он не хотел говорить «прости». Даже обнимать её не хотелось.  
Поэтому он просто поднялся к себе.

***  
Когда сын ушёл, Стивен захлопнул планшет и убрал тарелки со стола. Он внимательно рассмотрел маленькую, с подушечку мизинца, прожжённую дыру в скатерти, потом подошёл к раковине, включил кран с горячей водой, и долго смотрел, как запотевает плитка, как капли стекают по изразцовым грушам и яблокам, одна за одной, одна за одной…  
Плитку давно нужно было как следует почистить. Почему бы не завтра?  
Стивен редко занимался хозяйством, но с удивлением обнаружил, что с возрастом это начало ему нравиться. Мелочи вроде неубранной кружки заставляют двигаться, создают иллюзию полезной деятельности, пока голова занята мыслями.   
Он не тратил время на бесконечное «за что?», как жена, которая всё никак не могла взять в толк, что в несчастьях нет абсолютно никакой логики и смысла. Он думал о Фениксе.  
Стивен давно и с горечью убедился, что старший сын - глупое, поверхностное существо, но вместе с тем Ник обладал какой-то невероятной интуицией, звериным чутьём и сказочной удачей. Он шёл по жизни, как пьяный шахтёр, бредущий домой: неосознанно, но успешно обходя все опасности. Сначала Стивен считал мальчика ещё и трусоватым, но сегодня понял, наконец, что всё не так просто. И не знал, радоваться этому или огорчаться.  
У судьбы нет цели и замысла. Строго говоря, самой судьбы тоже нет, но есть теория вероятности, и смерть обоих детей от руки одного человека в неё укладывается.  
Бесполезно спрашивать «за что?»  
Бесполезно искать виноватых, потому что виноваты всегда взрослые. Все. Всё сообщество слепых, равнодушных взрослых.  
Ник ещё не занял своё место среди них, в нём что-то оставалось от чистоты и невинности детства. Инфантильность, да, но вызывавшая почему-то нежность и лёгкую зависть. Его самого эта искра покинула давно. Очень давно и слишком рано.  
Стивен закрыл краны и только тогда услышал, что в дверь настойчиво звонят. Комкая кухонное полотенце, он прошёл в коридор и открыл дверь.  
Он знал, кого увидит, и не удивился.  
На пороге стоял Эндрю Кейн, его худая, взъерошенная фигура почти сливалась с темной улицей, на которую уже опустились сумерки и промозглый холод. Эндрю явно собирался звонить еще раз, но так и не закончил это движение, застыв, странным жестом подняв руку в сторону своего бывшего учителя.  
\- О. Мистер Шеобанн, - он в замешательстве произнес имя, а потом жизнерадостно улыбнулся, но эта приветливость была такой же нездоровой, как и неровный румянец на бледном лице, и блеск темных глаз. - Добрый вечер. Как удачно, вы-то мне и нужны. Я... я хотел поговорить.  
Стивен оглянулся. За спиной никого не было, звонок никто не услышал. Или не захотел услышать.  
\- Я слушаю, Кейн.  
Он не собирался впускать бывшего ученика в дом. Не в таком состоянии.  
Тот мгновенно это понял, бросив лишь беглый взгляд на прихожую, залитую теплым светом, и его улыбка стала язвительной.  
\- Вы, как всегда, сама любезность. Мне это нравится, вам ни до кого нет дела, я тоже так хочу. Поделитесь секретом, а? - библиотекарь тяжело оперся на косяк двери, и за порог сразу проник запах дешевого коньяка и сигарет.  
\- Я знаю, что этот человек в городе, - Стивен чуть отодвинулся. - Что дальше?  
Кейн удивлённо остановил блуждающий взгляд на учителе.  
\- Вы знаете?.. - эхом повторил он, - я думал вы... а, неважно. Да, эта сволочь приползла все-таки сюда... Не бойтесь, я не собираюсь вас о чем-то просить, уже давно вырос из того возраста, - он усмехнулся. - Я всего лишь хотел узнать, будете ли вы рассказывать... о том, что было, - Эндрю подался вперед, его глаза лихорадочно блестели, словно библиотекарь за эти сутки подцепил малярию.  
Эндрю не знал, сколько раз за эти годы он снимал с книжной полки пыльную картонную коробку от диктофона и смотрел на маленькую кассету. Сколько раз он думал, в чём же состоит его долг. Думал о том, насколько один человек может быть властен над другим и к чему может привести злоупотребление этой властью.  
Да и потом, зачем полиции происшествие многолетней давности? Слишком тонкая ниточка, которая может завести в никуда… но может и тянуться к убийце. Если раньше можно было сколько угодно сомневаться, то теперь жёлтая лента, отделившая комнату Алекса от остального дома не пускала обратно, в уютное равнодушие и бездействие.  
Однажды он уже совершил ошибку и не хотел бы оступиться снова.   
-Я должен, - честно ответил Стивен. Он не видел смысла лгать, не в этом случае. - Я ни в ком и ни в чём не уверен. Это всё? Или у тебя есть что-то, о чём мне нужно знать, Кейн?  
Стивен заглянул в мутные глаза Эндрю, вечно отстававшего по математике Эндрю, так же, как заглядывал в глаза всем соболезнующим соседям. Холодно, в упор, пытаясь отыскать ответ. Но не нашёл ничего. Как всегда.  
Вчера заходил Финч. Потоптался у входа, посидел на кухне, стараясь не таращиться на полицейского. Пру к нему так и не вышла: вбила себе в голову что перед соседями должна выглядеть идеально, показать им всем… только вот что показать? Что она не страдает?  
Стивен налил Финчу кофе, передал чашку из рук в руки. Сильные руки. Гарольд был высоким, крепким мужчиной, такому ничего не стоит схватить ребёнка и запихнуть в машину, например. Он сидел, широко расставив ноги и уставившись в глиняную миску с печеньем, потому что больше особенно некуда было смотреть, не боясь показаться невежливым. Взгляд у него был какой-то туповатый, расфокусированный, будто Гарольд временами не был до конца собой…  
Или просто устал на работе. У него самого было двое детей, не самых идеальных, в сложном возрасте, и он пришёл, потому что искренне сочувствовал. Знал, что должен сказать Стивену хотя бы пару слов, и говорил искренне, хоть и запинаясь.  
Стивен слушал, кивал и не верил.  
Никому.  
Кейн только криво усмехнулся, немного отстранившись.  
\- Что ж, спасибо за прямоту. Буду теперь знать, что опять нужно готовиться стать звездой местных сплетен. Жаль только ни одного фаната… Вы меня тоже подозреваете? Ах да, я ведь должен быть первым в вашем списке… Я не знаю, что вам сказать. Вы мне не поверите, мистер Шеобанн - что бы я ни сказал, вы будете сомневаться. Вы же слишком честный, так давайте не будем обманывать друг друга.  
Стивен вздохнул, снял очки и помассировал двумя пальцами переносицу.  
\- Я не хочу никого подозревать, - это была правда. Эндрю, как и любой другой человек, заслуживал правды. - Но подозреваю. Человек, чуть не убивший моего сына, может каждый день здороваться со мной по утрам. Я надеюсь, тебе никогда не придётся задумываться о таких вещах или менять свой взгляд на людей подобным образом. Я не могу доверять никому, и тебе тоже, причину ты знаешь. Ничего личного, Кейн.  
\- Черт возьми, как я люблю эту фразу. "Ничего личного". Почти попал в детство, вы мне ее часто говорили, помните? - Эндрю рассеянно улыбнулся, а потом снова наклонился к своему бывшему учителю. - Наверное, стоило поговорить с вами сразу, ещё тогда, когда я вернулся, но... я так и не решился. Не хотел вспоминать, да и у вас своя жизнь... Я думал, вы давно все забыли.  
Стивен застыл. Конечно, Кейн не мог знать, что творилось у него на душе, никто не мог - Стивен сам об этом позаботился. Надо было извиниться перед ним, но четыре года назад стыд был ещё слишком силён, а теперь не поворачивался язык.  
\- Я не забыл, - коротко сказал он. - Я никогда не забываю своих ошибок.   
Библиотекарь замолчал, пристально глядя на него. В зелёной глубине глаз не отразилось ничего: ни злости, ни удивления.   
Неяркий свет, падающий сверху от лампочки над входом, только сильнее подчеркивал тени на лице, делая его еще более худым и заостренным.  
\- Знаете, что мне в вас больше всего нравилось по сравнению с другими учителями? Вы всегда были такой отстраненный, а теперь вы меня второй раз разочаровываете, - он усмехнулся и рассеянным жестом поправил очки. - Впрочем, это, наверное, не важно... Лучше бы вы забыли, мне нравится думать, что ничего не было.   
\- Это… - невозможно. Невозможно сделать вид, что ничего не было, переписать свою память. Или просто он, Стивен, лишён исцеляющей способности забывать? - Это твой выбор. Свой я уже сделал. В прошлый раз я выбрал неправильно, но сейчас ошибки не допущу.  
\- Неправильно? - тихо повторил Кейн, словно пробуя слово на вкус. - И это... все? - он сверлил учителя пристальным взглядом, а потом внезапно рассмеялся, пьяно, но искренне. - Вот теперь я узнаю вас, мистер Шеобанн. Да не бойтесь, я не жду от вас никаких извинений... Хотя признаю, тогда я пару лет ужасно злился, вы ведь обманули мои надежды. Вам просто не надо было вмешиваться, ничего бы все равно не изменилось... наверное, ждете, что я пришёл вас обвинять? А я даже не могу понять, что к вам чувствую, - он нахмурился, - вы хороший человек и до сих пор мне нравитесь. То, что произошло с вашим сыном, неправильно. Я хотел бы помочь, но ничего не могу сделать.   
Стивен сделал шаг ему навстречу, чтобы...что? Примиряюще пожать руку человека, который, возможно, уже ему отомстил? И не только ему.  
Но Эндрю не выглядел мстителем.  
“Я должен был прийти к нему сам. Ещё четыре года назад я должен был...”  
\- Пап? - донёсся из коридора сонный голос Ника. - Кто пришёл? Это ко мне?  
Он машинально прикрыл дверь, чтобы скрыть Энди.  
\- Мистер Кейн снова ищет Мэри, - он ненавидел врать, особенно собственному сыну, и знал, что бессонница теперь обеспечена. Впрочем, он так и не спал нормально с самого Рождества. - Ты тут ничем не поможешь.  
\- Мистер Кейн? - Ник подошёл ближе, растрёпанный, бледный и измученный. - Дай я с ним поговорю! Может, он узнал что-то новое...  
Стивен загородил дверь.  
\- Хватит на сегодня, Феникс. Иди в свою комнату.  
\- Что? - Ник сощурил припухшие глаза. - Пап, мне не десять лет!  
Стивен промолчал. Ему было жаль сына, жаль его отчаянных и бесплодных попыток победить зло, бывшее куда больше и сильнее. Зло, которое, скорее всего, так и окажется безнаказанным. Кажется, Феникс что-то понял, потому что зевнул и ушёл, хмуро махнув рукой.  
\- Ладно. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, сын, - негромко сказал Стивен ему вслед. Он хотел дать Эндрю понять, что настоящее важнее прошлых обид, но того на крыльце уже не было.

* * *  
Дождь прекратился, в сплошной пелене туч появились слабые проблески темно-синего, быстро тускнеющего неба, но было еще слишком рано, чтобы среди них появились звезды.   
Хаммилс-клоуз угрюмо ждал приближающейся ночи.   
Старый асфальт дороги и каменная кладка стен домов почернели от влаги, из-за чего в переулке уже, казалось, совсем стемнело. В дождевой канаве громко журнала вода, даже подстриженные на зиму кусты роз мисс Бланк и миссис Розуотер уныло опустили листья, прибитые дождём.   
Этот переулок никогда не был оживлённым (что вполне устраивало Артура), но сейчас вымер окончательно - темнота и погода сделали своё дело. Или же это была тревога, растекшаяся по улицам города, как дождевая вода, скапливаясь в таких переулках, просачиваясь в каждый дом сквозь невидимые щели. Фонари еще не зажглись, но в окнах уже горел свет, а в темноте вдоль заборов и входных дверей переливались яркими цветами уличные фонарики - после Рождества их включали раньше времени, словно надеясь напускным весельем прогнать всеобщее смятение.  
Зажав под мышкой папку с бумагами, Артур толкнул проржавевшую калитку своего дома и поднялся по ступенькам, уворачиваясь от цепких мокрых лап непомерно разросшегося земляничника, который норовил стрясти все капли с листьев прямо за шиворот. Кто-то из предыдущих владельцев был большим любителем растений, но посредственным садовником, и результаты его трудов непомерно разрослись, превратив сад в полный хаос, разбираться с которым у детектива не было никакого желания.   
Проходя в этот раз, он даже не пообещал себе вырубить все к чертовой матери, как обычно - день был слишком насыщенный даже для таких мыслей. Артур думал только о кровати, но знал, что вряд ли доберется до нее раньше полуночи.  
Он достал ключи.  
Прихожая встретила густым сумраком и холодом, как пустой погреб, под ногами скрипели доски, вторя шагам. За год детектив привык ко всем звукам, которые издавал старый дом, но сейчас они все равно раздражали.   
Сбросив куртку, он запер дверь и, не включая отопление, сразу поднялся на второй этаж, в единственную свободную комнату напротив спальни. Холод был только на руку. Не хватало ещё заснуть, разомлев в тепле - для этого было ещё слишком много работы, хотя мысль о ней внушала отвращение.  
Весь день сегодня внушал отвращение.  
Артур включил свет, закурил и вытряхнул бумаги из папки на подоконник.  
Комната была совершенно пуста, за исключением двух рядов листов бумаги, прикрепленных к стене. Светловолосые дети, пропавшие в Корнуолле, которых он выбрал из присланного материала.  
К ним он добавил, приклеив скотчем, подробную карту Рейвенстоуна, которую удалось найти сегодня. Она была самая не туристская из всех туристских, а значит менее отвратная.   
Следующими были фотографии, детектив приколол их на карту в углу: Ричард Кетроу - пропал 10 ноября, Алекс Шеобанн - нападение 24 декабря и Мэри Лоу - пропала 27-го. Они ничего не говорили, не вопрошали о возмездии, просто улыбались со снимков, как будто отрицая то, что случилось. Теперь этими улыбками придётся любоваться каждый день и, возможно, к ним прибавится кто-нибудь ещё.   
\- Например, Кристофер Вудс, - произнёс вслух детектив, чтобы хоть как-то нарушить тишину в доме, которая сегодня казалось слишком глубокой, почти звенящей. Чего-то не хватало, может быть, шума дождя? Или слишком велик был контраст с библиотекой, переполненной людьми и голосами?  
А ещё была девочка, о которой думал убийца, перед тем как напал на младшего брата Шеобанна... Неужели у него перерыв всего две недели между охотой? Это уже отдавало неприкрытым безумием.  
Между Кетроу и Шеобанном он добавил "девчонка".  
Поборов желание немедленно спуститься вниз за виски, Артур отметил на карте все дома жертв, прочертив их путь до предполагаемого места пересечения с убийцей: Шеобанн на улице, Лоу на улице и Кетроу... в собственном дворе. Артур нахмурился, и его рука медленно вывела рядом вопрос.   
Рискованную игру вел этот ублюдок, если у него хватило наглости на такое.  
Он окинул всю стену внимательным взглядом и поморщился. Ни одного ответа, только вопросы, противоречащие друг другу. И сомнение, которое путало все мысли. Эти дети… Артур привык доверять себе, хотя после лечебницы сделать это было непросто. Он поверил, что все встало на свои места… а если эти полтора года спокойствия были лишь иллюзией?   
\- Или кто-то идиот и параноик, - детектив усмехнулся, пытаясь отогнать эту мысль.   
Где-то внизу скрипнули доски.   
Артур повернул голову, думая, что ему померещилось, но звук повторился, на этот раз более отчётливо, как будто кто-то медленно расхаживал внизу, стараясь не шуметь. Но в его доме, как и в остальных старых развалюхах на этой улице, невозможно было сделать это незаметно. Детектив ненавидел скрипучие полы и лестницы, но в этом был и свой плюс.  
Какого черта? Он ведь запер дверь.  
Осторожно выйдя из комнаты, Артур заглянул вниз. В прихожей и на лестнице было почти темно - дом медленно и неумолимо погружался во мрак. Тени сгустились, и очертания предметов стали нечеткими, неясно расплывшись в темноте.  
Детектив медленно спустился, но прихожая оказалась пуста, так же как и кухня, и ванная. Входная дверь была закрыта на ключ.  
Он заглянул в гостиную - никого, только на столе лежали разбросанные бумаги, которые он просматривал вчера, ноутбук, стакан и бутылка, заполненная лишь на треть. В комнате было холоднее, чем в доме, но еще не совсем темно.  
Может ему все показалось?  
Втиснув окурок в переполненную пепельницу, Артур включил компьютер - сегодняшний день в библиотеке явно потребует много записей. Только сначала надо было выпить.   
Детектив отхлебнул виски прямо из бутылки, но мгновенно замер, так и не поставив ее обратно на стол.  
Знакомый запах. Странная смесь сырой подмерзающей земли и едва уловимый, тонкий привкус меди. Кровь.  
В темноте в углу дивана тускло блеснули два глаза, два кружка, фосфоресцирующие, как у кошки. Но силуэт сидящего там был слишком велик для этого зверька и слишком неподвижен. От него по комнате волнами расползался холод, как изморозь в старом склепе.   
Яркий, искусственный свет монитора мешал разглядеть гостя, но Артур и так помнил его наизусть. Он ждал этого, но не думал, что все случится так скоро.  
Слишком скоро. Теперь спокойствие точно закончилось.  
\- Проваливай отсюда, - проворчал детектив.  
Тень не шевельнулась.  
\- Вам нравятся вороны и камни, мистер Старгер? - захихикали в темноте хрипло и безжизненно. Запах усилился.  
\- Я сказал пошёл на хер. Тебя нет, - Артур встал и включил свет, но комната была пуста. На диване действительно никого не было.


End file.
